Pitch Perfect 3: An Unofficial Next Story
by RJRMovieFan
Summary: The Bellas graduated and won the Worlds, now a year later they are starting the next chapter of their lives when an opportunity presents to come back together once more. Relationships will continue to evolve, careers begin to be defined, and the usual hilarity when the women of Barden are involved. This is a slow burn story of a developing relationship, and will be BeChloe.
1. Chapter 1 - Bumper wins the Voice

**A/N** **Hello Pitch Perfect Fans, this is an an un-official guess of what Pitch Perfect 3 could be. It is written to hopefully capture the humor and drama of the first two movies, and to stay true to the characters introduced in the first two films. Obviously I don't own any characters from Pitch Perfect, but hopefully I do them justice. I really want to do something that fans of the movie will like. Please leave reviews! Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter One** _*****Bumper wins the Voice *****_

...and this year's winner of The voice USA is...

Bumper Allen!

"Oh my god! No effin way! I can't believe Bumper actually won... Seriously can you believe it? I can't believe Bumper just won the Voice," Beca's incredulous in her exasperation. Switching off the television, she tosses the remote control to the other side of the couch in annoyance.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she retrieves her laptop. She's still mumbling her rant as she flips open the top. Her finger dances across the sensor pad and automatically moves the arrow to open one of her mixing programs.

As she surveys her folder of songs she's been working on lately she can't help thinking that if that guy is going to have any modicum of success then she better have ten times the amount.

"IT'S SO EXCITING!," Chloe shouts excitedly; literally bouncing up and down on the couch on the other side of Beca. Her thigh rubbing against Beca's, because despite there being the whole couch to sit on plus a recliner, Chloe sat herself down, as always, in the tiny space between Beca and the armrest. She once explained to Beca how it made her feel close to her little friend. Beca had deadpanned that if Chloe were any closer, she'd owe Beca flowers and chocolates, which lead to a week straight of flowers and chocolates being delivered, which still to this day continues at random intervals, and always puts a smile on Beca's face.

Beca doesn't even really notice the closeness anymore, it's just expected of Chloe now. Her vivacious best friend simply ignores all Beca's personal boundaries, and in doing so has made it the norm, well for her, and no one else.

Too be honest, which Beca can be with herself from time to time, it doesn't feel intrusive, and hadn't much even at the beginning of their friendship. Something about the redhead's personality just allowed her to skip right past Beca's walls and defenses as easy as slipping past a shower curtain. Which probably set a certain tone for their relationship right from the beginning. Now Chloe's effervescent personality makes Beca feel warm and safe; and in Beca's rare moments of honesty, she knows this is different to how it feels with anyone else.

Looking at her redheaded best friend, whose fit to burst with excitement and joy, Beca can only shake her head and smirk, "Calm down Beale, we don't really like Bumper, remember?"

"OMG! Amy must be so thrilled," the excited ginger answers.

The smirk on Beca's face actually grows as she glances at her vibrating iPhone. "Speak of the devil, Amy just Texted; we've an invite for this Saturday," Beca says scrolling through the message on her phone.

"She must've timed it to go out just after the results of the Voice were revealed," comments Chloe, eyes narrowing as she tries to read Beca's phone; leaning her head in and resting it on the DJ's shoulder.

"Cordially invited... Blah, blah, blah... Starting at 9:00 pm... Infusion Lounge…"

Chloe perks up, "Oh, I've heard of that place. It's supposed to be a pretty good club. It's over at Universal City."

Beca nods absentmindedly as she finishes reading the text. Looking over at Chloe she smiles, but then shrugs nonchalantly as she says, "My studio's been having talks with them about me doing some DJ'ing there. It'll be cool to check the place out, prior to performing a gig. Get a feel for the place."

Chloe smiles proudly at her friend, "That's seriously great Becs! When they hear your tracks they are going to be beating down your door to hire you…" The sweet smile on Chloe's face widens into a full on hundred percent Chloe smile as the news of the invite and it's ramifications fully sinks in. "We've got plans for Saturday," Chloe sings. "This is aca-amazing!" Chloe's song becomes another cry of excitement, her enthusiasm sweeping in like an ocean storm. "We totally need to hit the stores and get us some new outfits!"

"Chloe…" Beca sighs in exasperation. "We're kind of tight on funds."

"I know Becs," Chloe answers, suddenly serious. "I know how tight money is right now. However, I know you've pulled a few DJ gigs recently which has put a few extra dollars in your wallet. While being a teacher doesn't pay the best, it's steady, and the dance classes I've been teaching is all extra cash."

"But…"

"Beca, you already said your studio's trying to get you a gig there. Look at this as an investment. You want them to see you as a hot up and coming DJ."

"That's because I **AM** a hot up and coming DJ!" Chloe's lips curl at the corner, enjoying her friend's burst of confidence; though she does continue to give her puppy dog eyes till Beca sighs in surrender, "Fine, let's go tomorrow after work."

Chloe's cheerful squeal of delight is actually music to Beca's ears, and she can only shake her head as the redhead claps her hands. "You've spent too much time around kindergartners," Beca smirks; which turns into a smile because there may have actually been a yippee escaping the exuberant redhead's lips. Though Beca's sure Chloe would deny it because who in this century says yippee?

Beca returns her attention to her laptop, placing her oversized headphones on her ears, and pulls up a particular mix she's been working on. Before she turns on the music though she notes that the small living room has fallen silent, as if a mute button has been hit. This is what usually happens when a certain redhead gets a crazy idea, so Beca feels the hairs on her neck rise. When Chloe is in a room there's usually some type of sound, she just isn't one for complete silence. It might be her humming some tune playing in her head, or tapping a beat out with her fingers, or just a steady conversation, whether one sided or not; but when Chloe has a sudden spark of ingenuity she goes silent. The silence is beginning to stretch, and Beca getting nervous, she's sure she can hear the cogs of Chloe's brain whirling into over drive. The tiny brunette eyes the redhead out of the corner of her eye. As she watches, Chloe pauses her celebration and slowly turns her face towards Beca.

Beca tries to ignore her exuberant best friend. Why she even makes this attempt she is never quite sure because she knows deep in her heart, she will never outlast Chloe. Maybe it's the principle of the thing? Maybe she just enjoys making Chloe work for it; so despite the doomed effort, Beca maintains her focus on the laptop screen.

For her part, Chloe just sits staring at the DJ, her deep blue puppy dog eyes impossibly big. This continues until Beca finally acknowledges the redhead; whose face lights up with the biggest smile.

Beca decided a long time ago that this is all her own fault. If she hadn't given in to Chloe back in her freshman year, and all through her sophomore year, and then the junior year, and well frankly a great deal of her senior year, then maybe she would have a sliver of a chance to resist. However, after four plus years, Beca really doesn't have any ability to resist one Chloe Beale.

With another sigh of exasperation the tiny brunette turns to face the smiling redhead, removing her oversized headphones. "Spill it Beale, what is that devious brain contemplating?"

Chloe gasps and pouts, "I don't have a devious brain! That would suggest I'm underhanded, which is not the case. I'm a genius who's not always appreciated in her time."

Beca's right eyebrow raises as she snorts.

"Did you just snort at my genius?"

"You're stalling Beale."

"I AM a genius, and I want to dip into our funds for another investment."

Beca's head falls back on the couch and she stares up at the ceiling. She releases a breath and whispers, "For?"

Chloe grins and says, "Ithinkweshouldbuyapiano." In her excitement Chloe's words tumble out mashed together.

Beca looks at Chloe trying to comprehend what she had just heard, "What?"

"I think we should buy a piano," says Chloe, this time taking a breath so she speaks clearer.

Beca however looks like she still doesn't comprehend. She looks around the small living room of their comfortable sized, two-bedroom apartment, and repeats, "What?"

Chloe' exasperation clear as she repeats, "I... think... we... should... buy... a... piano," exaggerating each of her words.

Beca rolls her eyes. "I heard what you said Beale. I'm trying to figure out why."

"It's an investment."

"An investment how?"

"Glad you asked." Chloe ignores Beca's exaggerated eye roll. "I've noticed at the dance school that there are a lot of parents looking to make their kids the next Disney princess. These parents are looking to have their kids learn how to sing and play the piano, as well as dance. We could make some nice cash on the side giving piano and singing lessons."

"Oh god no!"

"Beca, think about it for a moment. These people are willing to pay serious dollars. We could pay for the piano in no time, and then we have a nice stream of steady cash."

"But we will then have people, worse kids, coming into our home."

Chloe smiles, she had run through this discussion in her head about a dozen times. Beca's arguments were about what she imagined they would be. "Good point, but we would control who, how many, and where they would go within the apartment."

"What about time? It's not like we're just sitting around twiddling our thumbs."

"I have a little more set schedule than you. Summer break is just around the corner, and so I could handle more lessons during that time. It would actually help me out a lot, keep money coming in. I'm thinking for you when DJ gigs are light, this'll give you an extra source of income. At the same time, I know you want to produce original music, and a piano would be helpful for you."

Beca purses her lips and thought about that. It was a good point. She did want to create more original content. It would be nice to have a piano at home to work on.

Beca blew her bangs from her eyes, and procerolls her eyes as she remembers one of life's basic truths; no one stands a chance against Chloe Beale when she's made up her mind.

"Please, Becs?" came Chloe's soft plea.

"Fine, we can eat a bit more Ramen, and tighten the belts and get a piano."

"Yay!" Sheer joy light's up Chloe's face as she engulfs Beca in a huge hug.

"You have to get some students quickly though. We'll need to bring in cash fast."

"I will Beca, I have some leads already, and a couple other parents I feel could be convinced."

"I'm so going to regret this."

"Becs, have I ever steered you wrong?"

Beca just rolls her eyes at her best friend.

"Lately, have I **LATELY** led you astray?" Chloe swallows, trying to clear her suddenly constricted airway. The question was supposed to be lighthearted and in jest, but it hit a nerve for the redhead. In a flash she's lost her confidence.

Beca notes immediately that the air of playful banter has rather quickly been replaced. The redhead looks at Beca with such a pensive face, that even normally oblivious to her surroundings tiny DJ actually begins to worry that Chloe is serious.

Shifting to face Chloe, Beca takes a serious tone, placing her right hand on Chloe's knee. "No you haven't Chlo. You've been my safety line since we moved here. I don't know how I would have managed everything; juggling work, finding a place to live, being able to afford said place," Beca does her best game show beauty impression, slowly waving her arm in a backhand motion, presenting the small room as if a prize, and with Chloe's touch it is a prize. She's decorated the room with pictures and mementoes for each of them, while finding furniture and other necessities to make the apartment a home.

"Seriously dude, you really came through for me. I'd never have had time to pull all this together and put my time in at the studio and start working some DJ gigs." Beca's right side of her mouth points up into a half smile, and she hopes that her eyes convey the honesty she's trying to relate. "You've setup an island of calm in the sea of craziness that's LA for me that I didn't even know I needed."

Beca absently drops her hand back on Chloe's leg, but she's so intent on what she's saying she doesn't realize that it falls further up her best friend's thigh. As she gives what should be another reassuring squeeze she realizes her hand placement is now on Chloe' inner thigh. Chloe's wearing her usual home outfit, now that the weather has warmed, of short shorts, so Beca's hand is on bare skin in an exceedingly high spot of her thigh.

Chloe's eyes have widened at this unexpected touch. Her look of surprise breaking Beca's stare, and the brunette looks down to confirm she had placed her hand on Chloe's inner thigh, still very high on her friend's leg, but more than that it's on her inner thigh, and she can't seem to move it. Suddenly everything is a bit fuzzy as a thousand and one thoughts all vie for space in Beca's brain, hence none seem clear.

Chloe learned long ago how to read her best friend, and knows Beca has lost herself, so though she loves the feel of Beca's hand where it is, and had thrilled at Beca's touch both times; she takes her hand into both of hers, squeezes it affectionately, whispering, "Thanks."

This act allows Beca the second needed to reset her head. Her eyes follow her hand as Chloe lifts it up. The gentle squeeze acts as a release and Beca is able to lift her eyes from her hand to look at Chloe. She sees the happiness in Chloe's eyes, and she registers that the redhead has said thanks. She responds with as sincere a smile that Beca Mitchell can and simply says, "No, thank you."

The two friends linger for a time, appreciating the moment, but this is still Beca Mitchell, and as the two best friends lapse into a comfortable silence, Beca shifts back to her laptop, putting her oversized headphones back on, and begins to sink into the safety of her music.

Chloe watches her for a few heartbeats and then pulls her iPhone out and starts to play Candy Crush. This is something she does when she wants to just sit and think, but doesn't want to make it obvious. It's especially helpful when she wants to sit next to Beca. Beca always has her laptop that she can retreat into.

Chloe's not exactly sure what just happened. Well that's not true, she's pretty sure she knows exactly why she began to freak a little. She lets her fingers dance over the screen, but she's playing the game on autopilot, and falls deeper into thought. In these moments of honesty with herself, she knows why she freaks out and she's a bit embarrassed. It's why she's always a little on edge since she moved here with Beca.

Beca has dreams and ambitions, she's always had the plan to go to LA. Her time at Barden was just a detour that allowed her to grow and improve as a musician, but her determination to make it in LA has never waned. And now this is it, Beca living her dream, making it a reality. Chloe knows that her best friend is finally where she belongs, and it's only a matter of time before she shines. Beca is meant to be here at the center of the entertainment world, with her combination of talent and ambition. Those traits just a couple of the many reasons Chloe's in love with Beca. Yet Chloe worries that she's just a tag-along on Beca's train of dreams. That she's just holding onto someone else's aspirations. So Chloe lives with the knowledge the day will come when Beca realizes she has an extra shadow, and will cut Chloe loose.

This is one of the reasons she has made it her mission to give Beca a nice home to come back to every night, and to find ways to make sure she's successful in her own right. If Chloe were to admit her biggest fear now is for Beca to see her as a failure; well that and spiders, because you know they're spiders.

She never told anyone how devastated she had been at Aubrey's retreat before the Worlds. It had been the worst gut punch that Chloe had ever felt when Beca told her to 'sack-up'. Not even hearing that the Bellas were suspended and basically disbanded after Fat Amy's muffgate fiasco had hurt as much. It had not been the words so much as the tone. It was the moment that Chloe realized that Beca didn't see her as special. It was the moment Chloe realized that one day Beca would pass her by and leave her in the dust.

So Chloe leapt at the chance to move to Los Angeles with Beca; anything to push that inevitable day back a little more. It was one last chance for Chloe to prove she was something and could be worthy of Beca's admiration. She knew she hadn't had much luck yet, but she hadn't been a burden yet either.

The silence continues between them, and in time Chloe's mind settles. Sitting with Beca in moments like this, where it's just the two of them has that effect. It allows Chloe to forget that her best friend is going to be a world famous music producer and DJ. Instead Chloe can remain in her little safe place where they are just best friends moving together into the next phase of their lives.

As the two of them sit in silence, each slowly shifts into more comfortable positions on the couch. Beca turns so that her legs are stretched out on the couch, and she is now leaning against Chloe. The redhead shifts so Beca can lean into her and is now mindlessly flipping through various websites on her iPhone as her other hand plays with Beca's hair, weaving them through, entangling them at times.

"So Beca, what are you working on?"

"I have an idea for improving my mixes. I'm going to debut it Thursday at Club Exchange. You're still coming right?"

"Of course!" Chloe's excitement brings renewed energy. "The chance at watching the master at work? There's no chance I'm going to be anyplace else."

"Thank you! You've no idea how much it helps to have you there when I'm doing my DJ thing."

Chloe nods, thinking back to her momentary panic attack, and says quite honestly, "I'll be there till you tell me to leave." Chloe wonders if the DJ will pick up on the deeper truth of that statement, but as usual Beca is again deep into her world of music.

Beca gestures to her computer screen and says, "I had an idea of how to improve my mixes by layering my own original sounds into the mixes. I think what I've come up with will bridge the two songs better. Make the flow of the sound be better; more connected."

Chloe nods, she can listen to Beca all night long when she's doing what she does best; explaining things through the notes and lyrics of her music. Though for Chloe it's more; there's something about the way Beca looks when she's really getting into the groove of whatever music she's working on.

"It sounds like it'll be amazing. I can't wait to hear it at the club Becs."

"Want to hear it now?"

"Are you serious?"

Beca nods as she takes off her oversized headphones and offers them to Chloe. Over the years Chloe has become her sounding board, the one person Beca plays her mixes and compilations for. Chloe is always supportive and enthusiastic in her praise, and Beca has to admit she's good for the ego, but Chloe is also helpful. The redhead has a natural ear for music, an uncanny ability to know what's going to be popular, and after years of working together on sets for the Bellas, knows just how to give Beca the feedback she needs.

"Wow! I'm honored!" Chloe takes the sacred headphones, which one touches at one's own peril. Beca made it quite clear during her freshman year that anyone who was to touch her headphones was risking her wrath, and pain of death.

Beca shrugs at Chloe's questioning look, and smirks as Chloe takes the headphones with the reverence they deserve. Beca has often thought she went a little overboard on her implicit and explicit threats concerning her most prized possession, maybe the threats of death were a bit excessive, she's always been comforted by the fact that it had been very effective. No one outside of Chloe had ever worn them. Of course Chloe had blown past all warnings and worn them numerous times over the years. Which now that she thought about it, Beca wondered why was Chloe all worried now?

Chloe places the headphones on her ears and the music starts as Beca hits play. The tiny DJ leans in as she watches Chloe's expression intently. She's really hoping the redhead likes the new sound she's going for, so she watches Chloe's face to catch all her facial responses as she listens to the mix.

As the first notes are played Chloe didn't recognize the music, but she really liked the intro. It was fast and really grabs the listener. She can feel the toes of her right foot immediately begin to tap to the beat. Then she hears a new group of notes interlaced with the first, layered in subtlety. Chloe recognizes the sound but she can't quite place the song. "Is that 'Only Girl' by Rhianna?"

Beca nods with a smile, "Have you picked up the second song?"

Chloe closes her eyes and listens closely, she has caught the newer beat, and then she hears a new set of vocals. "Is it 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada?"

Beca beams with pride, "Yeah, you nailed it. I slowed the tempo of Cascada's song, and then layered a fourth sound on top."

Chloe keeps her eyes closed with her hands covering her ears to hear better, and she's bobbing her head to the beat with a small smile across her lips. It's an incredible mix of sounds all come together to make incredible music.

When the mix ends, Chloe opens her eyes and smiles from ear to ear as she meets Beca's gaze. "It's amazing!"

"You don't think it's too busy?"

Chloe continues listening, letting her head swing to the sounds she is hearing through the headphones. "No way! It's perfect!" Chloe smiles at Beca and finishes listening to the song. As she takes off the headphones and hands them back to Beca, she says, "You're so going to own that club on Thursday!"

Beca turns her body so she's looking up at Chloe, and the redhead can plainly see the gratitude the DJ has, because she knows that Chloe really does believe in her.

Another comfortable silence descends on the two friends. Chloe grabs a stack of post-it notes and a pencil off the end table, and starts jotting down her to do list for the next day. She's enjoying this quiet time with her best friend, because she recognizes that it's a Beca moment. Chloe first noticed she had these Beca moments about midway through her second senior year, though she hadn't yet given it a label, these quiet moments where her mind is so active yet she has a clarity of thought that she can find inspiration. Chloe labeled it her Beca moments when she realized there was a correlation between these moments and the times spent alone with Beca, whether studying or just hanging out while Beca mixes. Of course Chloe recognizes that these moments had happened before she met Beca, and there was still the occasional moment where she wasn't with the snarky brunette. But she knew she could consistently count on these moments to occur when Beca and her would be quietly studying or mixing or just hanging out alone; hence she had dubbed them her Beca moments.

It was in these moments Chloe would find inspiration, say for a poem she had to write for a Comparative Lit course, or recognize a great idea, such as mixing a takeoff of an old childhood rhyming/clapping game into her choreography routine; and that it's important to capture these thoughts and revelations as quickly as possible. Chloe had long ago taken an idea from Aubrey, and strategically placed post-it notes around her home so she could capture any epiphany before it might be lost.

Beca had actually incorporated the idea of using post-it notes too, and so there now was a good portion of a wall in her bedroom decorated with colorful squares with quick scribbles, simple reminders, and notes. A smaller collection adorns a space above the second hand desk Chloe had convinced Beca to go halfsies on with her, so they would have a place to keep mail, pay bills, and do any other grownupsie stuff. Beca likes to have the ideas out so she can look at them while brainstorming. Chloe on the other hand takes her post-its and places it in a small notebook on a page that has been labeled with the date; another idea liberated from Aubrey.

Placing her latest note, a list of three lessons she wants to introduce to her classes this week, in her My Little Pony folder, causes Chloe to smirk. Every time she looks at the cover picture of Rainbow Dash she thinks of Beca, because the tiny DJ always teases Chloe about her preference in notebooks. She had often explained to her snarky best friend that just because the idea originally came from Aubrey didn't mean Chloe couldn't add her own flavor to it. That and she also knows that My Little Pony is secret guilty pleasure of Beca's.

Usually when Chloe has captured an idea on a note and placed it in her Rainbow Dash folder, the Beca moment, not so much ends, but becomes less evident. The thoughts are still there, if anything there may actually be more, but the clarity to discern a true idea from the cacophony of thoughts isn't. This time as she closes the folder and her eyes fall on Rainbow Dash, who reminds her of Beca because Beca would totally be Rainbow Dash if she were a say a flying pony, Chloe recognizes that the Beca moment is not over. The moment does not pass due to the reality that she isn't really thinking about her classes or their lesson plans. No Chloe is wondering about something that has been gnawing at her for the past few months, but she's been reluctant to reflect upon. Now though she's feeling more comfortable than she was earlier, and she knows that this feeling will continue to eat away at her. So despite the chance of hitting a pitfall, she decides to voice her question.

Chloe starts to doodle on a pink post-it and nonchalantly asks, "So where's Jesse tonight?"

"He's in a mood," answers Beca immediately with a shrug.

Chloe is hesitant to ask, but she has sensed something has been off ever since she and Beca arrived in LA. "Beca, is everything cool with the two of you?"

The sigh from the younger brunette is answer enough, however after a few seconds of silence Beca says, "Jesse's not happy that we moved in together."

Chloe's not expecting that, she turns to look at Beca, her deep blue eyes conveying her next question.

Beca again lets the silence linger before saying, "Jesse had this whole plan mapped out in his head. He came out here to get started with film school and get all settled. Then I would move out to Los Angeles, and we would move in together, start our careers, then get engaged, get married, have aca-children, whatever that is, and live happily ever after."

"So me moving in with you has put a crimp in the plan," says Chloe. Before Beca can answer the redhead, she softly adds, "I'm sorry, Becs."

The tiny brunette shakes her head. "Don't be sorry. I asked you. Remember? Yeah you moving in didn't help, but it's more than that. I don't know if I see my future in the same path that Jesse does. I don't know what my future holds, but I just can't envision the future he does."

Chloe raises her eyebrows in question.

Beca sighs, "He's plotted my entire life out, and I'm not ready for that. I don't know if I want to get married. I don't know if I want kids." Beca pauses. She lets out a deep sigh, and wonders how to best say all the things going through her head.

"Do you love him?"

Beca nervously scratches the back of her neck. After a slight pause Beca says, "Yes, I do."

For some reason Beca just couldn't look at Chloe as she says that, which is why she misses the slightest hint of sadness that touches Chloe's eyes.

Beca continues, "I mean... You know... It's, you know Jesse. I mean he's such a good guy. The kind of guy every girl hopes they marry. Right?" Beca raises her face and does look at Chloe as if looking for an answer, but Chloe remains silent, knowing that she couldn't give a real or truly honest answer.

After another long pause Beca continues, "But I don't know if I'm ready to say yes to forever with him. I'm still young, and have so much more to accomplish. I mean I wouldn't trade my time at Barden for anything; you, Jesse, the Bellas, are all so important to me, and I grew so much as a musician, but that was four years where I wasn't here, paying my dues." Beca again runs her hand through the hair at the back of her neck. Her face looking rather pensive as she continues. "I... We... I mean we just got here. I guess I never thought that Jesse would want to move forward so soon."

"You two have been dating for over three years," prompts Chloe.

Beca curls her lips into a half smile as she says, "Yeah, which is his argument, but it still doesn't feel right for me. Yet." She lets her eyes drop to her lap and stares at her hands.

Chloe doesn't say anything but reaches over and gives one of Beca's hands a gentle squeeze. After a few seconds Beca turns her face towards Chloe again. "I think when I move in with someone, it will be for the long haul. I'm not sure that person is Jesse."

"Well you did just move in with me," answers Chloe with a cute little smirk.

"Yeah I did," Beca smirks right back

Beca looks deeply into Chloe's blue eyes and admits something to Chloe that she has been feeling, but never voiced. "To be totally honest Chloe, part of it for me is LA. My dream has always been to come here. But I don't know if Los Angeles is really the town for me. I mean I want to make music, really want to make music, and this is the place for that. But life here is so different than anything I've known. On the surface it seems the perfect place for me to do my thing. But it's this... fake reality. Everyone here seems relaxed, but underlying everything is this stress of maintaining a persona for everyone to see." Beca gestures to the room around them, "This is why I so appreciate what you've been building here.

Chloe's face lights up at Beca's praise. Her fears earlier seem so silly now, but Chloe knows that they are still there lurking in the shadows of her consciousness, yet for now she can ignore them.

Beca not knowing the internal conflict going on in Chloe's head continues to say just the right thing, "This is the most intense place I've ever been. I'm so grateful for having you here by my side. To help me with my dreams as both a friend and a whole support system. You're the very best Chloe Beale." Beca punctuates her remarks with a hug that Chloe just melts into.

Beca doesn't give hugs as a general rule, so when she offers the rare one to Chloe, the redhead eagerly accepts, practically jumping into it and then melting her body against the smaller brunettes.

Beca whispers another thank you as she pulls back. "Beca, I'll always be there for you. You know that, right?"

Beca nods in answer and Chloe gives her a warm smile. "Well I think it's time for bed. I'm going to get ready. You going to bed?"

Beca shakes her head, "No, I got some more work to do so I'll be ready for Thursday."

"Okay, but don't stay up too late," answers Chloe as she gets up from the couch, giving Beca's leg a quick pat. "You need your beauty sleep."

"What? Are you saying I'm not beautiful?"

"No, just that if you don't get enough sleep in the morning the princess is replaced by a grump monster. Like maybe we should change your name to Fiona."

Scrunching her face, Beca asks, "Fiona?"

Chloe lets go with an exasperated sigh, "Fiona, you know Princess Fiona." Beca still looks perplexed. "From the movie Shrek. Geeze Beca, I made you watch that movie like a dozen times."

"Is that the one with the donkey?"

"Oh for crying out loud; yes!"

"Oh, I love the donkey, though personality wise I'm pretty sure I'm Shrek from the beginning of the movie. Closed off introverted badass." Beca sticks her tongue out at Chloe. "You're too easy Beale. Did you really think I couldn't remember Shrek? And for the record you've made me watch it about two dozen times."

Chloe laughs and sticks out her tongue back, and before she turns to walk back to her bedroom she slaps a pink post-it note on Beca's laptop, saying good night as she leaves.

Beca smiles as she looks down at a perfect rendition of Rainbow Dash sketched on the note. She giggles and looks up to watch her best friend disappear to the back of the apartment.

Fifteen minutes and one shower later Chloe returns to the living room dressed in her sleep ware, with a toothbrush in her mouth and rubbing a towel over her hair. "Beca do you want to share a ride in the morning?"

"Hey Chloe."

Chloe's head snaps up in surprise at the sound of the familiar yet unexpected voice. "Jesse!" Chloe yelps in surprise.

Jesse reddens, embarrassed that he had startled Chloe. "Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you."

Letting out a deep sigh, Chloe raises her hands and assures him, "Oh, no problem Jesse. Just caught me off guard. How are you?"

Still a little embarrassed, Jesse runs his hand over the back of his head and sheepishly answers, "Good, good. School's good and I've got some nice projects at work, so life is coming up roses."

Flashing her patented warm smile Chloe asks, "You staying the night?"

Beca having finished packing her laptop says, "Nah, I'm going to head over to Jesse's. He can drop me off in the morning. It's on the way to his class." For some reason Beca keeps scanning her bag and where she had been sitting. Never quite raising her eyes to meet Chloe's.

"Oh, okay. Well you guys drive safe and have a good night," says Chloe as she heads back to the bathroom. She hears both Beca and Jesse wishing her a good night as the couple heads out the door.

Chloe finishes brushing her teeth and rinses her mouth. With a deep sigh Chloe looks into the mirror and then lets out an even deeper sigh. She's glad that Beca is not here to see her at this moment. The sad look on her face would have definitely caused even Beca to ask what's wrong. Then again if Beca were here Chloe wouldn't be sad at the moment.

Leaning forward and resting her head against the mirror, Chloe exhales and counts back from ten. It was a trick she had learned long ago. By the time she reaches one, she has taken her tears and fears, acknowledged them and then pushed them away. When she pulls back she feels a bit better and while not happy, she can at least push forward.

She turns off her light, gets into bed, and again wishes Beca a good night and goes to sleep.

 **A/N** **Well that's chapter one, I hope you enjoyed. I will try to update on a regular basis, but life can interfere. I wanted to give a shout out to a few of my favorite authors, who have taken the time to correspond with me in the past and have been supportive of me taking a hand at publishing my own story.**

 **First and foremost is my friend Secret Heart33, author of the fantastic story 'The Friend', if you haven't read it, take the time Secret Heart33 was the first person to give me the idea of posting a story, so I thank her. It's amazing. Also there is Virgo Alien, author of such great stories as 'The Summer of 69', 'The Light Brings Us Together', and 'I Loved You First'. Definitely worth your time. Baby Darth Dalloway who is currently writing 'A Pitch Perfect Life', a writer of incredible talent, who creates the most vivid characters. HypersomniacGrad, who has written numerous stories, that's it's difficult to just name a few, that are incredibly creative, and always leave you wanting more. And finally Bilbobarneybobs, who is the master of the short creative stories, don't believe me, check out 'Test Me' and 'Physically Flawless'.**

 **All of these authors, and the many other myriad authors that make up this online community, are the epitome of what this site should be, a great creative outlet for talented people, where ideas and imagination can create really entertaining content. Hopefully my story will measure up to theirs. Thanks again for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Beca Sets a Club Afire

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and the kind words.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or really anything.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ *****Beca Sets a Club Afire*****_

Beca is buzzing with nervous energy as she and Chloe make their way towards the club where she will be spinning records for the night. It's both exciting and daunting because she's been given this chance to DJ at Club Exchange, one of the more popular clubs in LA. Granted she'll be pulling the seven to eleven shift on a Thursday, but she should catch the bigger crowds in her last hour. This is by far the best venue she's played at since moving to Los Angele. If she does well tonight it could really move her career forward.

 _Or set it back if I screw this up_. The unwanted thought rises from that box of insecurities that try as she might, she's never been able to get rid of. Most people who know her would never know she has this, she affects such shows of confidence, and built a badass persona that she wears so well. But then most people don't really know her; they're just acquaintances. Those that really know her is a pretty exclusive club, and it's only two who are close enough to understand the self-doubt that sometimes plagues the talented DJ.

Part of her nervousness comes from not knowing how this deal came together, and so fast. One day she gets a call out of the blue asking if she could fill in for a slot that had come open, the regular house DJ performing at a fundraiser in Las Vegas, and Club Exchange in need of a DJ for one night.

When she broached the subject with the talent managers at Residual Heat they had jumped at the chance to get Beca the exposure. They had made it perfectly clear that this would be her one shot at a first impression.

 _Don't blow it! What the f… Who leaves a conversation on that note? A pretentious little shit, that's who… but he's right. I have to nail this… What if I don't nail this?_

Beca slows her stride and shakes her head to clear the spiraling conversation that was only feeding her insecurities. She tries not to dwell on the potential bad, and instead focus on the positive.

 _As in I have the opportunity to DJ this night at one of the most popular clubs in LA._

Chloe notices Beca slowing pace, and automatically reaches for her friend's hand. From years of practice she easily captures Beca's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

Beca has always marveled at how Chloe can simultaneously take hold of her hand both gently and firmly. It's no death grip that Chloe offers, yet somehow Beca can't ever break her friend's grip unless the redhead chooses to release her.

The very act of taking her hand does wonders for Beca's peace-of mind. Suddenly she's grounded, and the cacophony of thoughts are quieted by a single voice that sounds remarkably like Chloe's; and it's reassuring her that she's going to shine tonight.

Beca looks up to see Chloe smiling at her, and she seriously considers the idea that Chloe has the power of ESP. Chloe's right eyebrow arches and smirks in such a way that the possibility seems even more probable.

Beca smiles in thanks which slides to a smirk of her own as she tries very hard to project her persona. Chloe doesn't say a word, just raises her eyebrows and nods towards the club. Beca follows Chloe's nod and her smirk returns to a smile and nods that she's ready.

Together Beca and Chloe turn and again make their way towards the club. Beca looks over at Chloe in an effort to keep herself distracted. Looking at Chloe is an easy distraction on any given day, but tonight she's taken it to a whole other level.

In truth both best friends are dressed to impress this evening; each in their own unique way, befitting their respective personality. Chloe insisted that Beca needed to really sell herself tonight, which of course lead to numerous snarky comments from said tiny DJ. The reality though, was Beca really didn't need much convincing. Beca's dressed in a well fitted red silk blouse that Chloe picked out, buttoned halfway up so that a tease of her silky black bra can be seen. Over this she's wearing her favorite short black leather jacket that Chloe says hugs her waist perfectly. To finish her ensemble Beca's dressed in her signature tight black skinny jeans and wearing her favorite hi-top, black Converse sneakers.

She had also consented to allowing Chloe to do her look, so tonight Beca's hair is down and in big loose curls, and her eyes are perfectly highlighted with a smokey black mascara and a winged out design that the redhead has perfected over the years. Remembering how she looked in the mirror, Beca smiles just knowing she looks hot.

But as good as she looks tonight, in her opinion, she pales in comparison to her best friend. Chloe really pulled out all stops tonight; dressed to impress, wearing a green halter dress with splashes of blue that molds Chloe's body to perfection. It's hugging her curves in just the right ways, and ends a few inches above the knees showing off her amazingly shaped legs. Chloe has great legs, always, it's just a fact; but tonight they are enhanced by four inch black stilettos.

Beca casts a sideways glance at the redhead walking next to her, just impressed with the sight.

Chloe's done her hair in a way which manages to attain a measure of perfection in curls, that gives her hair a fierier red color. Her makeup is flawless as always, though a little edgier than normal.

In a word the two best friends look HOT and ready to conquer the world, or at least Club Exchange.

It's not quite 6:30 in the evening so there's not many people near the entrance. The bouncers haven't even set up their station for checking ID's as they approach the entrance. Beca's nervousness inches higher with each step, and needs a diversion, so asks, "Stacie's coming, right?"

"Yep," Chloe emphasizes the 'P', making it pop. "She's bringing some friends from school."

"Cool; how's she liking UCLA?"

"She loves graduate school."

"Who would have guessed from her first audition for the Bellas that Stacie was like an amazing genius."

Chloe giggles as she remembers that particular afternoon. Stacie's audition for the Bellas had been memorable; not the most memorable, but definitely one for the books. "I think she likes people underestimating her. Gives her an edge."

"I'm still trying to figure out where did she find the time to study back at Barden?"

Chloe shrugs and with a smirk she says, "

"Maybe some of those 'trips to the library'," Chloe does the air quotes with her hands, "were like actually trips to the library."

Beca smiles and shakes her head. "Stranger things have happened, Fat Amy's with Bumper. Bumper won the Voice. Flo is working on helping immigrants in New Mexico." Beca lists off looking thoughtful.

Chloe can't help but grin at her smaller friend. Beca has this habit of getting into strange conversations just before performing. Chloe has always figured it to be a stress reliever.

"Any idea of when she's getting here?"

Chloe held up her iPhone and said, "When I texted her earlier she said she'd be here probably sometime before eight; she wants to make sure she's here to catch the beginning of your set."

Chloe can feel the nervous energy pouring off Beca, so she throws her arm around the smaller woman and pulls on her shoulder, drawing the tiny DJ tight against her. "You know that tonight is going to be great right?"

Beca shrugs in answer, so Chloe presses forward, "Come on Becs, you know it's going to be amazing!"

Trying to deflect her redheaded friend Beca says, "Maybe you'll meet somebody amazing."

Chloe hides her disappointment with a bigger smile, "I've already met someone who's amazing, I arrived with her."

"True," Beca deadpans with a smirk and wink, "but maybe you'll meet someone almost as amazing as me."

Chloe smiles and opens the door for Beca and follows her into the club, "Yeah I suppose, but first a certain ginger needs some of her famous jiggle juice!"

Walking into Club Exchange, both women are suitably impressed.

Beca hesitates for a heartbeat and asks "Can I confess something Chloe?" Chloe smiles with a nod of her head, saying of course. Beca whispers, "Sometimes I feel like I don't belong in a place like this." Beca sweeps her hand as she indicates the entirety of the club.

Chloe's shocked at this admission, it never occurs to her that her tiny brown haired DJ is anything but confident in her talent and abilities. "Of course you do, don't be silly," Chloe says. "Don't you ever forget you are Beca Effin Mitchell." She still sees the apprehension in the shorter woman's smokey blue eyes. "Hey, where's my badass DJ?"

Chloe squeezes Beca's hand. She can feel the tension pouring off the smaller friend, so decides to break the tension. "Hey, do I have to get Fat Amy down here? Do you need some of her 'Butt-Confidence'?"

Beca whips about and asks in a hushed voice, "She told you about that?"

Chloe smiles into her blush and quietly admits, "I was kinda the recipient too."

Beca's face softens and she giggles as she says, "Oh, well that's not so bad."

Chloe smiles and again takes Beca's hand and states confidently, "Don't you ever forget you are Beca Effin Mitchell, my badass DJ!"

"Yes ma'am," says Beca, just feeling the confidence Chloe is transmitting at that moment. With a deep breath, Beca and Chloe again turn and descend deeper into the club.

As they descend the steps, Beca looks over to the bar and catches sight of the owner. She had done some research on the place, seen some reviews and got a feel for the clientele. In the process she had googled the owner and seen his picture.

She notes that he's talking to a couple people that look to be staff, probably the manager and the hostess. She gestures over to the bar and says, "I think that's the owner and the manager."

Chloe follows the line from Beca's hand to the bar. She spies the tall tan man dressed impeccably in a designer suit.

Chloe can't help but exclaim, "Wow, he's hot!"

For some reason Beca's a little annoyed hearing this, she shrugs and says, "You've been hanging with Amy too much."

Chloe smacks Beca in the arm while making a hurt sound. "If I was suffering from some post Amy syndrome, I would be saying something like he can be my popsicle on a hot day…" Beca gags lets out an ewe sound. "Or how he could get me moving like a dingo eating baby…"

Beca breathes out, "Even worse."

Chloe grins at Beca, "Are you saying that he's not like the Bachelor hot?"

"He's alright," the DJ answers with a noncommittal shrug of the shoulders. "Maybe it's Stacie you've been spending too much time with?"

Chloe shakes her head no again. "Nah, if that were the case, I would already be over there using him like a stripper pole."

Beca pivots abruptly and smacks Chloe on the arm, as she cries a strangled. "Dude!"

Chloe can't help but giggle as she watches Beca blush furiously.

Taking a deep breath, Beca collects herself, sees there's an opening in the owners conversation, and confidentiality walks up to the trio. "Mr. Belio, it's a pleasure to meet you," says Beca, extending her hand to shake.

The club owner turns, caught off-guard at the size of the person speaking to him he actually looks over her head at first. He lowers his eyes and then gives the tiny DJ a very blatant once over. The smirk he assumes leave both Beca and Chloe feeling a little queasy. Beca however sucks it up and keeps her smile plastered to her face and her hand extended.

The Club owner continues to ignore the proffered hand. "And you are?"

A little confused by this reaction, Beca straightens her back, lifts her chin and holds his look as she states, "I'm Beca Mitchell, the DJ for tonight."

Before Beca can continue the owner cuts her off. "You're the DJ? No wonder Arianna raved about you. She must be three inches taller than you. Are you even old enough to be in here?"

All sound gets caught in Beca's throat, and though her mouth is moving, no words come out. She seriously can't believe what she just heard.

The owner is on a roll though, "Look, I don't usually hire the DJ of teeny-bopper beach party. We usually employ real DJ's, not birthday party entertainers." Beca inwardly cringes, her eyes rolling to the left as she feels her face redden. She and Chloe had as usual been tight on funds and she needed to start booking some gigs. Of course spinning for a bunch of high schoolers at a giant beach party wasn't ideal, but the money had been good and helped her make rent. Still she hadn't told Chloe or Jesse about that job because she wanted to maintain some semblance of badassitude with Chloe and she really didn't want to be teased by Jesse.

The owner was still going, "I love my niece, and she just couldn't stop raving about you, so here you are. I make her happy and you make me happy by not botching this too much." With that he walked away towards a back hallway, and the manager was gesturing toward the DJ booth, mumbling something about getting setup. Beca's just rooted to the spot, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

It had come so fast and unexpected that Beca had been unprepared. Now she's thinking of a hundred and one things she should have said, retorts and quips she could have used. Part of her wanted to turn around and flee the club, but this is a well paying job at a popular LA establishment. These opportunities just don't come around every day. One thing she's learned over the last few months is that breaking into the club scene is a lot harder than it looks. If she ran the owner was sure to trash her more, making future gigs that much harder to secure.

"I'm screwed," says Beca as she turns towards the DJ booth. Her steps feel heavy and her mind is a jumble of thoughts. This job had seemed too good to be true. It had felt like a miracle out of the blue when she had received the call. Beca had thought that they had heard one of the many demos she had sent out, or heard her at one of the lesser clubs she had played at. There hadn't been a lot of those gigs, but enough that she might have been noticed.

Now Beca had learned that she only got this gig because the niece of the owner had liked her at a teen beach party, and she wasn't sure what to do. Her mind was of no help at the moment, so her body had gone on autopilot. She followed the manager, not really listening to what was being said. She isn't even sure when he peels off in another direction, as she is so focused on putting one step in front of the next. It seems to take forever, but slowly she makes her way to the DJ booth which sits up high in the middle of the dance floor; Beca tries to ignore what the owner has just said, but the truth of the matter is that he hit every insecurity she has.

* * *

Chloe couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, much less what she had heard from the club owner. Her eyes follow Beca as she moves towards the DJ booth. Beca's step has lost a little of the pep that had been there as they came in. She knows her friend is tough and can be every bit the badass, but Chloe also knows that Beca is fragile under her hard exterior.

She turns to watch the douchebag owner walking away and feels the heat of her anger rise. Beca didn't deserve that treatment. Chloe narrows her eyes and she makes a decision. She wants to be there for Beca, she wants to take her into a hug. She wants to make it all go away for Beca, but she can't. It's not the time or place for that. Beca is a professional, despite what in Chloe's mind, 'the bag of ass' thinks. Chloe knows she can't really help her friend in the booth, but there's something else she can do. She looks back and gives Beca one last appraisal before heading off after the club owner.

Chloe hangs back as the owner continues to speak with various staff members. When she notes the owner turn down a dark hall near the back Chloe begins to follow; she doesn't want to run but she definitely wants to catch that asshole. She notes that he's alone, and she figures that it's now or never.

Taking a deep breath Chloe storms into the dark hallway and spots the owner about twelve feet ahead. She marshals all her anger and loudly calls out, "Hey JACKASS!"

.

.

* * *

Beca trudges up to the DJ booth, each step seems heavier than the last. She reaches the actual booth with a sigh, and sets her computer case down a bit harder than she wanted. "Damn!"

Looking behind her, Beca realizes for the first time that Chloe isn't with her anymore. Looking around she can't see Chloe anywhere in the club, and from this vantage a person can see pretty much everything. She wonders if Chloe is in the ladies' room. Beca's positive that Chloe wouldn't have left.

 _Would she?_

 _._

* * *

Beca is Chloe's best friend and has been for a while. To say that her feelings run deep for Beca would be the understatement of the decade. Her feelings are deeper than she's willing to tell anyone. They are the sort of feelings that can push someone to do extraordinary things; like now when they have pushed the fiery redhead to confront a man who stood a good six to eight inches taller than her without a hint of fear.

No, there's no fear, for Chloe Beale has entered into a state of what Fat Amy once dubbed the 'the fiery red-haired terror'. This after one of the blonde Aussie's pranks had misfired. All of the Bellas had learned that day that no one ever wants to deal with the red hair terror that is an angry Chloe Beale.

Storming down the narrow hallway, Chloe is the very image of determination. She's unsure if he heard her the first time, so she calls out again in a raised voice that just drips with anger and contempt, "Jackass!"

This time she can see he's heard her. He's been talking on his mobile phone, but at the sound of Chloe's voice he stands a bit straighter. Turning with the phone still to his ear, he's caught off guard by the sight of the angry redhead storming up towards him. His eyes widen in shock as Chloe comes to a halt directly in front of him, standing just inches away.

She stares up at the man with such fury, the owner takes a step back. Chloe crosses her arms and strikes a pose that would tell anyone watching that she is contemplating kicking this guy's ass, no matter the eight inches and eighty pounds he has over her.

After a second though the owner takes a good look at Chloe, taking in her attire, her makeup, how her hair is done up. He really appreciates her overall appearance for the night. She can tell that he likes what he sees. It annoys her as he visibly relaxes and gives Chloe another once over. A smirk firmly fixes its place, and he arches his right eyebrow. Chloe knows his type, smug and full of himself, used to women swooning at this look, which she's sure he thinks is suave. His voice is smooth as he asks, "And you are?"

"Not someone you want to mess with right now! I don't do jackasses or idiots; of which you are both right now!"

"Huh?" The owner is actually confused.

"You're an idiot! And a jackass! Was I not clear? Are you stupid too?"

"Wait now..."

"NO!" Chloe shouted, cutting off any protest from the owner. "What kind of idiot hires a DJ just to make his niece happy? Really, you're putting your club into the hands of someone you never bothered to hear or vet? Then to prove you're an even bigger imbecile, you decide to denigrate the DJ without hearing her and in front of a handful of people! Seriously, what kind of idiot tears down the confidence of a performer just before she's about to go on? Do you want a bad night? Are you trying to destroy the rep of your club?"

That the owner is shocked is an understatement, as the fiery redhead continues to berate him. It's been a long time since anyone has challenged him, especially in such a direct manner; and never in one of his own clubs. To top it off he's being berated by a gorgeous redhead, who could be a model for Victoria Secrets. Then the music changes...

* * *

Beca closes her eyes and pictures a blank space, all the while counting backwards from ten. She's not sure where she learned this skill but it's come in handy over the last few years, especially when performing. By the time Beca reaches one she's at peace, and all is calm for just a moment before her eyes snap open. One moment Beca Mitchell seems to be at peace with the world and the next she's a flurry of motion as her fingers fall onto the mixing board and her music starts.

There's no introduction or words to the crowd. That's not how she wants to introduce herself. Words and her have never been friends. They have always been something difficult for her to articulate. So, the words will come later; she starts instead with her oldest and dearest friends, her music.

Music has always been there for her, through every drama and heartache to every victory and joy. Music has been her life and over the years it's revealed its' secrets to her. Music has shown Beca how it can bend and twist and be manipulated so that new sounds can be brought forth, and that when done right it can get people to do anything.

Beca easily falls back into her magical world of music that she's been creating since the first day she got a mixing program. The early crowd takes notice of the change to the sound and cheers can be heard as more people begin to hit the dance floor and move to the beats that she's creating right in front of them.

Of course gets lost in it. Swaying and dancing slightly to the beats she's creating as her audience begin to dance the night away.

* * *

Chloe lets a smile flit across her lips as she hears Beca take over the music She instantly recognizes her favorite DJ's sound. She knew her best friend would push past the words of this moron, and do what she does best. Beca always brings it; she can't help it, music is her very soul.

The smile though passes like a brief respite in a thunderstorm. Anger and menace again dominate the scowl she directs at the jackass before her.

"You hear that? That's the sound of the best damn DJ you are ever going to hire. Your asinine words aren't going to derail Beca, because in her sleep she can out spin anyone you've ever had play here. Beca lives for music, hell I don't think there's a waking moment where she's not thinking about music, and if we could see her dreams we would see her putting together sounds to make the most momentous music ever heard"

Pulling out her phone, Chloe waves it under the owner's nose and continues. "Do you have any idea of what's about to happen now?" Chloe doesn't even care that the taller man shakes his head no. "Your patrons are being wowed, literally blown off their feet! And they are going to pull out their phones," again she shakes her phone at the man to emphasize her point. "And they're going to send Instagram's, Tweets, Facebook entries, hell some may actually use their phones to call other people; and every one of them is going to be raving about the hot, and I mean HOT new DJ who's laying down an amazing sound at Club Exchange!"

Chloe lapses into silence and lets the music wash over her. The owner is struck silent, and he too feels the music, and he knows it's finishing the fiery redhead's argument.

The owner isn't stupid, he hasn't had all the successes over the years by not recognizing talent when he hears it. The owner can't help but think that though the woman is obviously as crazy as she is beautiful, she's also right, the young DJ has talent. He's never had anyone seize a room like the tiny DJ is currently doing; and he's been in the business for a few years now.

Hooking a thumb over her shoulder to indicate the dance floor at the other end of the hallway. "I'm going to go back to the main room and listen to my friend rock this place, and dance my ass off," Chloe says, giving the owner a pointed look. "I think you should seriously consider what your apology is going to be. It's going to need to be great."

With that Chloe turns on her heels and begins to make her way back down the hallway.

"Wait…" Chloe turns her head and looks over her shoulder. "Wait, what's your name?"

Chloe pauses and turns fully around. "My name is Chloe. Chloe Beale."

"You're right Ms. Beale." Chloe raises an eyebrow at the club owner's admission. "Your DJ is fantastic; I can hear that clearly. I should have listened instead of being a dick."

Chloe chuckles and says, "You've got that right!"

"My name is Marcus, Marcus Belio. Tell the bartenders that you and your DJ drink free."

"My friends too." She sees him raise an eyebrow. "Call it penance for being an ass."

"Fine, friends too. And I will speak to your DJ before the end of the night."

Chloe turns her back on him and walks away, but she does toss a "Good!" as she walks away. She feels his eyes on her as she moves, and she can't help but feel great, powerful, sexy even; it's been too long since she felt so confident about all this.

Ironically it was meeting Beca that has stolen her confidence. Beca has more talent in her pinky than most people will ever have. How can one not feel a little less bright when standing next to a star? The only thing worse would be to fall for that star, to feel a gravitational pull so strong that you have no choice but to remain near that star, but also know you will be burned if you ever get too close.

Chloe emerges into the main and any thoughts of inadequacy are washed away. She turns to the DJ booth as Beca's sultry voice comes over the speakers, and the redhead's knees nearly buckle. Beca has let her voice drop a little bit so it sounds huskier, sexier. She's introducing herself to the crowd, but like her music, she has blended her voice into the overall sound of the room, and it's one more part of the entire performance.

Chloe has heard Beca a number of times over the years, but this by far is her best performance. Tonight's important for Beca's career, and her DJ friend is so nailing it.

The redhead is bought out of her reverie by another beautiful voice from behind, "Hey Chloe, where've you been?"

Chloe looks up to see Stacie in a short tight blue dress leading a half dozen young women towards her. "Hey Stacie, when did you get here?"

"Just before our favorite tiny DJ started. I was surprised to not see you here," states the leggy brunette, then she spies Marcus emerging from the same hallway that her favorite redhead had just come from. "Oh I see where you've been. Nice catch red. I always pegged you for shorter brunettes, but tall dark and handsome is definitely a catch."

Chloe follows Stacie's eyes till they land on Marcus, not really listening to what Stacie is saying. As her eyes meet Marcus's, he smiles and nods at her. Chloe answers Stacie, "Oh that's Marcus, the owner of this club."

"This gets better and better red."

"Not like that! He simply made a mistake, a manners thing, and I corrected it," says Chloe, still feeling the confidence flow through her.

"Was he a bad boy? Did he need a little discipline?" Stacie asks with a wink.

"Maybe a little," Chloe answers with a smile. "Now I need your help; you and your friends."

"Kinky! I like it," responds Stacie. She says it so quickly that Chloe has to wonder if Stacie really does think she's asking for an orgy. Part of Chloe wonders what would happen if she did go down that path.

The redhead decides not to test her hypothesis, and instead says, "Not like that. I need you and your friends to start texting everyone you know and rave about Beca. Use Instagram and Twitter. I want this place filled. Becs has it going on and I want as many people as possible to hear her play!"

Stacie nods and smiles as she pulls out her phone, Chloe seems more confident than she has been for a while. It's good, it suits the redhead. "Still I would have used him like a stripper pole."

Chloe lets out a laugh. "That's exactly what I told Beca! So Marcus promised we drink free tonight."

"Well then let's get this party started!" Stacie spoke up as she walked over to the bar and ordered rounds of shots and drinks for Chloe and her friends.

"Oh, and they're on Marcus," Chloe tells the bartender, who had shot over the second Stacie arrived at the bar, leaving some poor frat boy in mid order.

The bartender had trouble diverting his eyes from Stacie's ample cleavage, though he found the redhead nearly as enticing a view. Still as the redhead's words sunk in a smirk appeared on his face. "Oh really? I don't think so..."

"Yep!" Chloe made sure to really pop the 'P'. Turning she found Marcus again, a bit flattered that he was still watching her. She gave a wave and then pointed to the bartender.

The bartenders smirk falls away and his mouth hangs open as his jaw drops to the floor. Marcus tilts his head towards Chloe and then gives a quick nod to the bartender, who quickly says, "So drinks are on the house. What did the ladies say they want?"

* * *

It's a short while later, Chloe smiles at her best friend as she ascends to the DJ booth. Her heart is pulsing in time with the dance music reverberating throughout the large room. Reaching the top step, she pauses and just watches her best friend; she smiles, just admiring the DJ as she moves to the music she's playing. Beca is really into the moment. Chloe knows that though her eyes are closed, Beca can feel the energy of the ever growing crowd feeding into her natural high. Beca's seamlessly mixing her songs; moving from one song to the next. She's effortlessly setting the dance floor afire with her mixes.

Chloe is ecstatic for her best friend. This is where Chloe feels most happy, seeing Beca without a care in the world. No stress. No worries. No responsibilities. Just the music. Because Beca happiness is Chloe's little piece of heaven.

Her tiny DJ turns and smiles as Chloe steps fully into the booth. Beca immediately crosses over and gives her best friend a warm hug, catching the redhead a little off guard; but again she takes advantage of the opportunity and let's her body relax into her smaller friend's.

They hold each other for a few seconds then step back, Chloe holding up two bottles of beer. Beca grins ear to ear and mouths something like Chloe being a life saver, as she readily accepts the offered bottle of beer. Still smiling Chloe raises her bottle in toast and Beca taps hers against it. Both girls say "Cheers!" at the same time.

"Great opening. You totally seized the room." Holding her beer up high, Chloe declares, "Here's to the best damn DJ in this city, who's well on her way to making one big asshole eat his words!"

Beca has to smile at Chloe's words. She knew she could always count on her best friend to have her back. Chloe always knows just what to say to cheer her up.

"You good?" At Beca's nod, Chloe shares a warm smile and looks to the dance floor, and says, "I'm going to go back down, get me some jiggle juice and shake my thang!" With a quick shake of her hips Chloe spins about, throwing a wink over her shoulder and one last hip swish, the redhead starts down the steps.

"Make good choices," yells Beca with a laugh.

* * *

From her vantage Beca keeps an eye on Chloe. She kind of feels like the redhead's guardian angel, observing from above. She really wants her best friend to have a great night, as a kind of thank you. Beca is really grateful for Chloe's friendship, and especially because of all the things that she's been doing for Beca since they moved here in February. So though it's unspoken, this night has been dedicated to her favorite redhead.

Watching said redhead the young DJ has to smile. Chloe and Stacie are singing their hearts out and dancing like crazy, just lost in the moment. facing each other each having guys come up behind them to dance. Over the course of the last thirty minutes a rather impressive number of men had approached her friends and begun to dance behind them. A small crowd had actually formed around Chloe and Stacie, who just continued to move and sway to Beca's jams.

Chloe especially has been caught up in the rhythm of the music. Her hip movement catches every beat, her shoulders sway in perfect harmony to the sound, and every movement is perfectly timed. Stacie isn't too shabby either. Other club goers, both men and women, who are near Chloe and Stacie are starting to watch as these two incredibly sexy women dance and sing together.

As the DJ watches her, Chloe looks up and starts to search for Beca. When Chloe finally spots her she catches Beca's gaze and they exchange smiles. Chloe looks straight into Beca's eyes, and the brunette's entranced by her gaze. As Beca watches, Chloe's smile grows and the DJ licks her suddenly dry lips and swallows to try and restore her equilibrium, because that's what a Chloe smile can do.

Knowing she has to keep it together, Beca holds up her latest beer that Chloe delivered and mouths the word 'thank you'.

Even from a distance Beca can see Chloe light up even more, and a twinkle in her eye. She's so happy for her best friend, this really is the best night in a long time.

* * *

Later in the evening Beca spots Jesse in the crowd and waves at him, he is looking at her with such pride and joy. Even from a distance she can see how big a goofy grin he's wearing. When he sees Beca wave, his grin actually gets bigger, though Beca is unsure how. He shouts her name over the music as he makes his way towards her, and he's heard by the people dancing around him. Some in their semi-intoxicated states also yell Beca's name which in turn invites more people to shout her name, and then even more to take up the chant.

Beca's jaw drops as within seconds Jesse has accidentally started a chant of her name by a couple hundred people. The chant is steady and strong and it has a beat that Beca recognizes and instinctively she pulls up one of her layering pieces that matches the beat. Instantly the crowds chant has become part of the sound they are all jumping to. They're all a part of the music; it's amazing.

Looking down at Jesse, Beca can only smirk as he shrugs while giving her his patented lopsided grin. Beca shakes her head and mouths the word 'weirdo', as she fights to keep from laughing.

It takes a few minutes for Jesse to navigate the dance floor, it's so packed, and Beca is wondering when the club got so crowded. Jesse finally makes it to the stairs leading up to the DJ booth, but a bouncer stops Jesse from ascending, and Beca is then trying to figure out when a bouncer was stationed at the bottom of the stairs.

Beca signals the bouncer and points to Jesse and gives a thumbs up. Jesse smiles even bigger and takes two steps at a time. Beca is at the top of the stairs waiting for him and in one motion he wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up. He presses his lips into hers and they share a warm kiss. In fact, it's the best kiss they've shared since she moved out to LA.

Jesse carries her to the middle of the booth and twirls the tiny DJ around before setting her back on her feet and leaning in for another kiss. Beca smiles into the kiss and whispers, "You're such a weirdo!"

.

* * *

Taking a break from dancing, Chloe had decided that it was again time to make sure Beca wasn't too dry. Throughout the night so far, she had been bringing Beca beverages of an alcoholic nature and bottles of water, alternating between the two. Knowing Beca, Chloe was sure the diminutive DJ would want to keep a slight buzz going. At the same time Chloe, as Beca's best friend, wanted to make sure that the younger woman didn't get dehydrated.

So far, after the one little blip with the owner at the beginning, this night has been perfect, and Chloe had already made sure that incident was fixed. Yes, tonight is perfect; first and foremost Beca is really hitting it with all cylinders. Hell a chant of her name had just spontaneously started among the crowd on the dance floor. But also it's going perfect for Chloe; she's feeling both sexy and powerful. Stacie's being her usual awesome self and her new friends have been really cool to Chloe. She's danced with dozens of people and she's seen lust in the eyes of a number of men and a few women directed her way. Chloe's feeling more alive and beautiful, and way more confident than she has in a really long time.

She's in the midst of navigating between two groups of people on the dance floor with two Vodka Tonics when the song changes. Chloe recognizes it as the mix Beca had let her listen to the other night on the couch. Her smile grows because Beca's mix sounds even better in the club. She can't wait to tell Beca when she looks up and stops dead in her tracks. She spies Beca kissing Jesse in the DJ booth and just stops. Her feet literally lose the ability to move forward, because it's not just some random kiss she's witnessing, no, this was like a 'Princess Bride' type kiss; full of passion and love. Without a conscious thought Chloe raises the drink in her right hand and gulps it down in one swallow. Unable to look away, Chloe's eyes remain locked on her best friend as the small DJ is spun about and then shares another kiss with her boyfriend. The second drink is at Chloe's lips and is downed even faster than the first.

With a dejected look, Chloe turns back and heads back to the bar.

.

* * *

Beca looks up into Jesse's sincere eyes and can't help but feel warm as he gushes about her.

"Yeah, it's been a great night. The crowd is really energized. They were primed, they just needed a little push."

"Oh, don't be modest Becs; that crowd is feeling your energy."

"Well I'm just glad it worked out. The beginning left me worried."

"Beca, I've seen you DJ, your intros are always spot on."

"I'm not talking about the intro. Before that, this club's owner basically told me that I was hired for one night to please his fifteen-year-old niece. Let's just say the conversation went downhill from there.

"What!?" Jesse looks at her incredulously. "Why would he do that?"

Beca shrugs.

.

.

"Shots for everybody!" Stacie says as a waitress arrived carrying a tray full of shot glasses to the table Stacie and her friends have commandeered. Of course Stacie has taken full advantage of the drinks for free special.

"To Beca Effin' Mitchell!" Stacie yells and Chloe smiles and downs her tequila shooter. Chloe grimaces at the taste, it was definitely strong. She thinks about Stacie's toast and mentally says it again, because this is Beca's night, and of course Jesse would be here for her, be here with her, and of course they would kiss. Chloe grabs the last tequila that no one has claimed, and downs it fast to stop that track of thoughts.

A group of well-dressed men approach the table with Stacie and all her friends and ask them to dance. Stacie readily agrees which in turn convinces her friends. Chloe notes that Stacie is definitely the alpha of this group, and is happy that her tall friend is stretching her wings out here on the west coast.

A rather handsome man approaches Chloe. She sees him coming and gives him the natural appraisal that she's developed over the years. It's an automatic response, and she quickly takes his measure. He's definitely a striking man in great shape, with dark well-kept hair and what Chloe has always considered a Mediterranean look. He's very handsome with a well-kept mustache and two days' worth of stubble, and dark brown eyes filled with lust for her. He asks her to dance and for a second she considers, but it's not brown eyes that she wants to get lost in. Chloe gives him a genuine smile, but declines. She had danced with this man earlier, and while he was a good dancer, and he is quite handsome, she's just not in the mood anymore.

"Come on red, dance with me some more," the man says as he grabs onto Chloe's arm.

Annoyed, Chloe fights to remain calm. She looks at her arm and then stares hard. This guy has definitely stepped over a line. She tries to give the guy the hint that this wasn't happening, while giving him an out. Putting on her best fake smile Chloe counters, "I'm good here, but you should go have fun."

Chloe pulls her arm free and spins on her stilettos and proceeds to make her way to the bar. She ignores the fact that the guy is following her. She figures at some point he'll get the hint and look for more promising prospects. Her plan is to sit at the bar drinking; since the owner has hooked her up with free drinks for the night she figures she can sit there, keep a nice buzz on, and not deal with anybody for the rest of the night.

* * *

Beca slowly turns about the DJ booth, surveying her realm. It is her realm, she's claimed it, and she feels like a queen, standing up here above the crowd, above her subjects, dispensing music to all. She can't help but wonder if this is what Stacie feels every day standing above everyone since she's so tall.

She can't see Jesse, and she's a bit worried that her nerd has up and gotten himself kicked out of the club. Beca is both flattered and irked that Jesse has gone off half-cocked to defend her honor, but Beca really doesn't want her boyfriend coming to her rescue. This isn't a cheesy rom com no matter how much Jesse insists. But he had rushed off, because that's what the leading man does, she's quite sure. She'll definitely tease the hell out of him if he does get kicked out of the club. As long as he hasn't ruined her future prospects; if he has then she'll kick his ass.

Scanning the dance floor Beca spots Stacie and her classmates really shaking it. They're hard to miss, for while the leggy brunette is still the most gorgeous creature out there, her friends definitely give her a run for her money. This of course leads to a wall of horny young men who have surrounded the girls. Each guy vying with the others to be noticed by these seriously beautiful women.

Beca can't help but smirk, but the smirk turns into a frown when she realizes that she can't see a certain fiery redhead. She looks about again, then smiles when she sees her redhead at the bar.

The smile again turns into a frown when Beca takes note of Chloe's demeanor. Over the last few years Beca has learned how to read Chloe's mannerisms. She knows how the redhead is feeling by how she stands, how she sets her mouth, how she crinkles her forehead and how much light shines from her eyes. Looking down from her perch on high Beca quickly surmises that the guy standing near Chloe is making her uncomfortable. The man leans in a little more and Beca recognizes fear in Chloe's features.

Thinking quickly the tiny DJ queues up a half dozen songs to keep playing as she heads down to the bar to rescue her best friend.

.

* * *

"Come on Red, what's a guy gotta do?!"

The plan of ignoring this guy had not gone well. Not only had he followed Chloe to the bar, he had continued to pester her, and again he had had the temerity to grab her arm. She yanked her arm but he held on.

Turning to the guy she glares. "You can just leave," states Chloe, her voice ice. "Let go of me!" She again tries to pull her elbow free, and though the guy is pretty drunk he still retains a really strong grip. In fact, he starts to painfully squeeze Chloe's arm. For the first time Chloe feels a bit panicky as she realizes that this guy could be dangerous. She again tries to break her arm out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"Look I get the play hard to get act, you're not the first…" The mans breath reeks of alcohol.

"Not an act. Let me go…"

"Come on, don't be a fucking tease…"

"We're done! Ow… that hurts… now let me go!"

"You heard the lady, time to take yourself someplace else," says Beca as she steps forward to intervene.

"Beca?" Chloe's shocked to see Beca away from her booth. She then winces as the man squeezes her arm even harder, and pulls her closer.

"I don't think this has anything to do with you bitch," growls the guy as he looks contemptuously at Beca. "This is between me and red here, bitch!" He yanks Chloe harder.

Anger flares in Chloe's chest and suddenly she finds the strength to pull her elbow free. She turns on the asshole and pushes on him, "What did you just call her? Nobody calls her that!" Chloe isn't a fighter, she's never been in a fight, but no one disrespects her DJ.

"Feisty? I like it. Bet you're just a freak in the bed." The drunk leers at Chloe running a finger along her jawline. Chloe tries to backup but is trapped by the bar.

"Leave her alone!" Beca emphasizes her words with a shove to the guy's shoulder.

"Look bitch, the red here just hasn't realized that this is what she really wants…"

"I said leave her alone!" Beca readies herself to fight, setting her feet, and preparing herself mentally.

The drunk either doesn't notice or care as he sneers, "Or what?"

Before Beca can punch the jerk, a calm deep voice comes from behind her. "Or she'll kick your ass. And I'm pretty sure she can do it easily. Thing is she doesn't have to. You see I pay all these rather large men who have a proclivity for mixed martial arts to take care of such things."

The owner of the club steps up so that he's even with Beca, gives her a reassuring wink and smirk, then turns back to the would be Romeo. "It's time for you to leave."

Beca and Chloe are both surprised by the arrival of the owner. Beca is confused why the jerk is now playing the knight in shining armor.

"Do you know who I am? Who my father is?" The man actually splutters as he tries to maintain his bravado.

"Yes, I know exactly who you are, and I've had plenty of dealings with your father. We both know he would not approve of your behavior to this lady." Marcus gives a slight nod of the head towards Chloe.

"Further if I was to inform him of this, we both know you would be cut off from your allowance as punishment. So here's the deal, you're going to walk out with my two associates here," Marcus hooks a thumb at the two linebacker sized men dressed in all black who had silently approached from behind. The drunks eyes grew twice in size as he takes in their impressive frames. Marcus smiles knowingly as he continues, "You're not going to say anything, you're going to get into a car that I have waiting because you are in no condition to drive. If you say anything or do anything other than what I just laid out, then I will permanently ban you from all my establishments, and I mean all. I will also have my associates make sure all their buddies who work other clubs get the 411 on you. You will then find it very hard to go to any club or bar. And again, let me be clear, I don't mean just LA, I'm talking Vegas, Miami, Cabo; you name the place, you'll find you are persona non-grata. Do I make myself clear," he held up his hand, "don't speak, just nod?"

Beca smirks at the drunk asshole, enjoying his discomfort. No one messes with her best friend.

With eyes the size of saucers the man seems to have fallen into a daze. Shocked to be spoken to in such a manner. He's never talked to in such a manner. And he's never rejected by a woman! For a brief moment he considers resisting, but the two large men in black step forward and all resistance crumbles. In the end he simply nods as the two bouncers each take an arm and firmly lead the drunk away from Chloe and out of the club.

Beca instantly steps up to Chloe and gives her a hug which the redhead readily accepts. "Are you okay?"

"I am now…"

"My apologies Ms. Beale," says Marcus stepping up behind Beca. He signals to a blonde waitress walking by, "Tina, please take this woman back to the employee's restroom, so she can collect herself. Get her anything she wants or needs."

Chloe looks up at Marcus and mumbles a thank you. With her arm still around her best friend, Beca starts to walk with Chloe.

Marcus holds up his hands and asks Beca to remain. Beca and Chloe share a look, and as much as Chloe wishes Beca would go with her, she knows that it's important for Beca to stay. She has a feeling about what is coming, so she smiles at Beca and assures her younger friend that she's alright and impresses on Beca that it's important for her to stay.

Beca starts to protest but Chloe gives her warmest smile and gives her DJ a quick peck on the cheek, which always shuts Beca up. With another reassuring smile she heads off with the young waitress. Beca's eyes follow Chloe for a second still considering following after her best friend to make sure she's okay when she hears the club owner clear his throat.

"She'll be okay, I assure you," says Marcus having just returned from giving the waitress some more instructions.

Beca is surprised at the genuine concern in the owner's voice. Looking up at the much taller man she's ready to give him a patented hard look when she notices for the first time that Jesse is standing next to him.

Beca is completely shocked at the next words said by the club owner, "So I owe you a major apology." She arches her right eyebrow in question as he continues, "It was a dick move on my part."

Beca has to fight from smirking, those words sounding so similar to the apology she once made, but it's going so well she doesn't want to ruin the moment. A tiny part of Beca realizes that eighteen-year-old Beca would have said something snarky at this moment, and she's proud to be able to keep her cool. Instead her eyes grow as the guy continues, "Your friend was right you can lay some serious sound."

Beca looks over at Jesse who is wearing his typical but lovable grin, and she can't help but smile. Like Chloe's, Jesse's smile is infectious. Beca fights to calm her features as she refocuses on the much taller man. Trying to keep her features cool and neutral Beca answers, "Thanks Mr Belio, I try."

"Call me Marcus."

"You do more than try." Marcus flashes Beca his too perfect smile and hands her his card. "So, I can admit when I'm wrong, and I couldn't have been more wrong. It was obvious in the first seconds of your set. You really do seize the room, just as your friend says."

"Yeah she does!" Shouts Stacie, who had made her way over from the dance floor when she noticed the commotion. She missed the drama Chloe had faced, but had caught the owner's apology. Beca looks over and blushes as a chorus of agreement is heard from people who have gathered around.

Marcus nods to the growing crowd, his well-practiced smile telling Beca she may have just experienced the breakthrough she's been looking for. Marcus extends his hand and asks, "What do you say DJ? Do you think you'd be free tomorrow to stop back here and discuss your future?"

Jesse is grinning from ear to ear as he watches Beca accept Marcus's business card, and handshake. He's already moving to her as he hears her say yes. In one motion Jesse steps forward and sweeps his tiny girlfriend up as Beca was saying something about talking to her studio. Usually Beca would resist this much public display of affection. Even after all these years she's still not comfortable with hugs. In fact, Jesse and Chloe are the only two people who could get away with this much physical contact. However, Beca's excitement has her swept up in the moment and she returns Jesse's hug and kiss. Beca laughs as she feels Jesse lift her up into the air and spin her around joyfully.

Stacie rushes in and joins the hug and then some of Stacie's friends who are all caught up in the moment.

"Shots for everyone!" Stacie yells and the crowd around her all cheer.

Marcus looks down at the busty brunette who smiles at him sweetly. He returns her smile and yells, "Doubles!" The crowd explodes even louder.

Beca takes advantage of her small stature and is actually able to squeeze out of the crowd. Jesse had lost a hold of her when people rushed in, and Beca was glad to escape the press of people. Besides she was going to have to get back to the booth.

She spies the blonde waitress who had led Chloe away coming back over. "Hey, you're Tina right? Do you know where my friend is?"

The blonde waitress turns to Beca and flashes a smile. "The redhead?"

Beca nods.

"Oh, your Beca. Yeah Chloe asked me to let you know she heading home. She looked a little sick when we returned from the back and thought it best to head home. Mr. Belio had told me to take care of her, and that he had made a car available to her if she needed it. She said she didn't want to trouble you, and she'd see you tomorrow."

Beca feels her face fall. Chloe isn't here? How is Chloe not here for this big moment? Chloe who has done so much to help Beca get to this moment. She should be here to celebrate too.

Beca begins to feel bad that she hadn't been there for her best friend. She should have gone with Chloe, but the redhead had somehow known what was about to happen, and made sure Beca was here for it. Chloe was always putting her first.

Suddenly she feels an arm around her waist and Jesse is pulling her into another hug. She can hear him gushing about her, and feels him leaning into another kiss. She keeps this one a bit more chaste, and then pulls away. His face shows his question and Beca smiles and points to the DJ booth. He smiles and nods as she turns and makes her way back to the elevated platform.

Now Beca feels badly for pulling away from Jesse, but she wants to make sure Chloe is okay. Besides she's pretty sure this is the last song that she queued so unless she wants an embarrassing lapse in music she needs to get back.

Once she set her next queue of songs, she talks into the microphone and says something to the crowded dance floor. Honestly she's not even sure what she says, but the shouts of approval from the dance floor suggest it's well received.

Pulling her iPhone out Beca sends a quick text.

 _TinyDJ [10:11PM]: Hey R U OK?_

 _SweetGinger [10:12PM]: I'm fine, Jackass ruined the vibe! :-(_

 _TinyDJ [10:12PM]: Will finish gig and B home ASAP_

 _SweetGinger [10:13PM]: Don't B silly. I'm fine. I'll be asleep before you get home ;-)_

 _TinyDJ [10:14PM]: I have news! Owner spoke 2 me!_

 _SweetGinger [10:14PM]: Aca-awesome:-). Did the owner apologize? :-D_

 _TinyDJ [10:15PM]: Not only that! he wants 2 talk tomorrow about future job!_

 _SweetGinger [10:16PM]: OMG!_

 _SweetGinger [10:16PM]: Now you definitely can't come home! You must celebrate! ;-)xoxox_

 _TinyDJ [10:17PM]: Not that big a deal_

 _SweetGinger [10:17PM]: Seriously Becs, I'm good. Celebrate! You earned it! :-) :-)xoxox :-)_

 _TinyDJ [10:17PM]: OK OK Thanks! Take care and Good Night_

 _SweetGinger [10:18PM]: love you Becs_

 _TinyDJ [10:18PM]: Love you too Chlo!_

Chloe wipes the single tear running down her cheek. She whispers, "If only that were true Beca Mitchell." She leans her head against the car window and silently watches the city pass by.

She has this moment to let her heart ache and her mind to wonder why it's not her celebrating Beca's success; because in the morning she must return to being Chloe Beale, best friend extraordinaire, and not love sick puppy.

So she lets another tear run down her cheek, lets her mind picture what it would have been like to kiss Beca in the DJ booth, and then she counts down from ten to one, and pushes it all away.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Opportunities

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it as much as the first two. To answer one question I've had, yes this will be BeChloe, but it will be a very slow burn. Thanks everyone for the reviews and the really kind words.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or really anything.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **New Opportunities**_

"Ugh! Who turned on the lights?"

The first thing Beca notes is that it's quite early in the morning. Earlier than when any sane person would be awake. Especially one who is sure she was out till at least 2:00AM. Yeah, it's way too early for any rational person.

Groggy and disoriented, Beca rolls over in an attempt to go back to sleep, but the light spilling through the open blinds hits her squarely in the face. It seems concentrated, as if all the light is focused on that one spot.

Beca rolls back, but the light seems to follow and it's too warm to burrow under the blankets. She settles on her back and lets out a groan. Her head aches with the all too familiar pain of someone who's partied particularly hard the night before. Her hands move seemingly of their own accord to her head, both to massage her temples and block out the persistent light.

She tries to focus and remember why she had imbibed so much booze last night. It takes some time, but memories of the previous night begin to form through her sleep and alcohol induced haze.

Memories of her gig at Club Exchange.

Now Beca truly wakes up.

Club Exchange!

She rocked Club Exchange last night!

In her enthusiasm she opens her eyes and tries to sit up.

This was a mistake.

She grimaces from the bit of headache she's sporting and a bad case of dry mouth. Or is it a bit of dry mouth a really bad hangover?

She really can't tell.

Anyone who knows Beca, and there aren't many who do, knows that this is anything but her favorite time of day. Still this morning, now that the gates to her memories have opened, she's feeling an afterglow of the euphoria from last night lingering in the recesses of her mind. Beca's mouth twitches into a smile as she relives the remnants of the elation she felt while spinning at Club Exchange again. It had been the elation of just knowing that the room was hers. There were a few times as a Bella when she had felt this, at the World's and their first National Championship were the most prominent, but there had been other times as well. Moments while performing when she just knew the audience was in synch with their performance.

It had been the same last night.

Beca knows she's still relatively new to the scene here on the west coast, but she also knows not every DJ is capable of really playing a room.

But she can.

And there's nothing like being a DJ when you are so intune with the audience that their heartbeats and your rhythm become one. Where the audience truly feels the music you are supplying and you feed off the energy of their enthusiasm and movements. The symbiosis is enthralling, it's like sex with a great partner and the DJ had experienced it in full last night.

But there is a cost to pay, and Beca is paying it now. She's decided that it's not a bit of a headache, it's a pounding headache. She lays there trying to get her bearings and wondering why'd she woken up? Was it the too bright sunlight pouring through the windows? Wait hadn't she closed the drapes last night? Or maybe it was the annoying humming coming from the soon to be dead overly cheerful boy, who'd just walked in. Beca groans in frustration, wishing wholeheartedly for one more hour of sleep.

Her voice comes out as a hoarse croak, as she asks, "Are you humming 'Zippity Doo Dah!?"

"Yup," answers Jesse as he places a cup of coffee down on the dresser. "I can't believe you recognize that song. Have you ever seen the movie?"

"No," answers Beca grumpily, "But I have visited Disney World. How the hell are you this awa..."

Before Beca can finish, she's cut off by Jesse jumping on the bed. "Wake up! It's another beautiful day my gorgeous DJ!" He laughs at her grumpy face she's making.

Beca's eyes snap open as she feels the bed lurch from Jesse's weight. "Dude, seriously? What are you, like three? What time is it?" Beca asks.

"Just after seven," Jesse replies, he holds out a fist, and after a second's hesitation she extends her hand in response. Two ibuprofen are dropped into her open palm, which she throws into her mouth, and accepts the glass of water Jesse has taken up off the nightstand.

Swallowing the pills and three quarters of the water, Beca clears her throat and then clears it again. Still her voice is hoarse as she says, "Too early," Beca croaks. She pulls the covers over her head.

"Come on, babe, my little badass DJ has to go to work, and I have to get to class." Jesse says. "I made breakfast. There's even bacon."

Beca peeks her head from under the covers. "Is there coffee?"

"Like I would come to wake you up without coffee," Jesse chuckles as he gets out of the bed and grabs the mug from the dresser. Turning back to give it to Beca he smirks, "Did you just put on sunglasses in bed?"

She had just put on sunglasses while still in bed. "Yep!" Beca made sure to really pop the 'P' as she reaches for the offered mug. "They reinforce my badassitude."

"Badassitude? Is that even a word?" Asks Jesse as he gives Beca a quick peck on the lips.

She smirks at him and deadpans, "It is now and it fits me to a T."

"Yeah it does. Hurry up, I got breakfast ready," says Jesse as he heads out of the bedroom.

Beca rolls her eyes but smiles at Jesse's back before taking a sip of her coffee. Jesse sticks his head back in and says, "If you make me late to class, I get to have a movie night and we're having a John Cussak of the 80's marathon."

"Okay I'm up," Beca says as she sits up straight.

Beca can hear Jesse laughing as he heads back to the kitchen. She slowly slumps back into her pillow and fights to ignore the nausea that swept through her when she sat up so quickly.

Beca's mind drifts back to the night before and the after party she and Jesse had with Stacie and her friends after her shift. Everyone had been so complimentary of the job she had done as the DJ. And with the compliments came free drinks, though again nothing is ever free, and she was going to be paying a lot this day.

Thoughts of the celebration though bring back musings of her favorite redhead. But musings give way to memories, and how Chloe hadn't been there for the best part of the night. She scowls as she remembers how that jackass laid a hand on her. It burns her Chloe felt the need to leave early because some drunk ape got a little too grabby. The jackass had gotten off too easy. Beca wishes she had gotten in at least one crotch shot or punch to the nose.

Beca would never admit it publicly, but Chloe has taken up a special place in her heart. Of course everyone knows, but Beca would never admit it out loud. There isn't another living soul that has been able to slip past Beca's carefully constructed walls as easily as one Chloe Beale has; not even Jesse.

Thoughts of Chloe are always intertwined with thoughts of Jesse, and vice-versa. The two are entwined in her life; both playing important roles in Beca's growth, both as a person and as an artist.

Jesse's a great boyfriend, with the exact right temperament needed to be the boyfriend of one Beca Mitchell. Frankly, when it comes to Beca and their relationship, Jesse has the patience of Job. Over the years, Jesse's really helped Beca to learn to love, and be intimate.

Yet Chloe had done even more in the same time Beca had known Jesse to pull her out of her self-imposed exile. Beca smirks as she thinks about how the two most important people in her life had come into it at nearly the same moment and both had changed her fundamentally.

Beca's never quite sure who she met first. She'd seen Jesse in the cab first, but spoken with Chloe first at the activities fair. Then again she had had her first real conversation with Jesse at the radio station, but then Chloe had seen her naked first. Beca's cheeks warm with red blush as she againremembers that fateful moment in the shower. It's amazing how clearly that image remains in her memory.

Beca rolls her eyes. Now she's going to have naked Chloe on her mind for the rest of the day. Seriously this had been an issue at various inopportune times over her college career. That particular memory had almost caused her to fail her European Renaissance History final. Only Chloe Beale could make her blush that way. Yet somehow thoughts of the redhead always make Beca smile.

Truth be told, Beca owes her crazy redheaded friend a debt that may never be paid; by pushing her to succeed and giving her the support needed to make it in LA. Chloe is the person most responsible for Beca being in this place she now finds herself. Beca only became a Bella because Chloe invaded her space and the walls that she as well as society had placed; seriously, shower curtains were invented for a reason. Through Chloe she had the Bellas, and in the Bellas, Beca had found other friends with whom she had grown, and now are as close as any family member.

And beyond personal development there's her professional growth. Because with Chloe and the Bellas, but especially Chloe, Beca had expanded her musical repertoire, and developed new skills. She now had a more nuanced sound that was frankly just better than what she was able to produce when she first arrived at Barden.

Chloe brings the best out of Beca without even trying; in large part because Chloe always pushes Beca out of her comfort zone. Like being one of the captains of the Bellas; Chloe had challenged Beca to step up and then agreed to be her co-captain, so she could help out.

Over the last four years her crazy redhead had pushed Beca at every opportunity to be better. Yet it never felt like pushing. It's more that Chloe had expectations of Beca. Expectations Beca desperately wants to live up to. To reach potential that Chloe never wavers in telling Beca is evident to all.

On the flip side, Chloe has become a bit of a safety blanket for Beca.

When the excitement of being given the chance to build the Los Angeles office of Residual Heat had worn off, Beca realized she would be moving to California and away from Chloe.

Panic had quickly set in.

It'd taken a few days, but finally after two failed attempts and two hours of practicing her speech, Beca was finally able to ask Chloe to move with her to California.

There had been such relief when Chloe said yes.

Beca's eternally grateful Chloe said yes. The truth of the matter is that Chloe Beale makes her better, stronger. She might not have made it in Los Angeles if it weren't for her Chlo.

Reality is Los Angeles is a much tougher place than Beca had been aware of. She quickly began to discern that Beca Mitchell might not have conquered LA when she was 18 like she had always envisioned. Beca now knew that Los Angeles, the Entertainment capital of the world, is a truly dog-eat-dog world; where only the strong survive, so having Chloe at her back is a necessity.

Which makes Beca feel even worse that she partied while her best friend was alone. With her eyes still closed, Beca reaches over and fumbles for her iPhone. She needs to make this right, though she knows Chloe will just wave it off.

She texts Chloe.

 _ **TinyDJ [**_ _ **07:11AM**_ _ **]: Good Morning Chlo!**_

 _ **TinyDJ [**_ _ **07:11AM**_ _ **]: How R U?**_

 _ **TinyDJ [**_ _ **07:12AM**_ _ **]: RU Awake?**_

 _ **SweetGinger [**_ _ **07:12AM**_ _ **]: Morning Becs :) I'm fine :)**_

 _ **SweetGinger [**_ _ **07:13AM**_ _ **]: Thanks 4 asking :) xoxo**_

 _ **TinyDJ [**_ _ **07:13AM**_ _ **]: Glad 2 hear ;-)**_

 _ **SweetGinger [**_ _ **07:14AM**_ _ **]: What R U doing up? ;)**_

 _ **TinyDJ [**_ _ **07:14AM**_ _ **]: Trebble boy is such a morning bird. :-(**_

 _ **SweetGinger [**_ _ **07:15AM**_ _ **]: LOL This is Y U should always come home 2 me! ;) xoxox**_

 _ **TinyDJ [**_ _ **07:15AM**_ _ **]: True! C U later?**_

 _ **SweetGinger [**_ _ **07:16AM**_ _ **]: of course! Have GREAT Day! Miss U Already! ;-)**_

 _ **TinyDJ [**_ _ **07:15AM**_ _ **]: U2 :-)**_

From the kitchen she hears Jesse yell, "Beca you are still in bed?"

Chloe woke to Beca's texts. She can't help but smile as she reads them, knowing that Beca cares, and is thinking about her.

She enjoys the banter that she can have with her best friend. Even through texts. In fact, it's sometimes easier to get her little alternative artist to share her thoughts through a text than it is to get her to say something out loud. Chloe figures that Beca has convinced herself that as long as she's not looking at the person, then whatever she's revealing isn't actually being revealed. Chloe has a feeling that this is so the DJ has at least one outlet that she can count on to share with her best friend.

Chloe lays back after Beca signs off and just lets her mind wander. It's times like this when Chloe ponders her life and her place in it. Not for the first time she thinks about how she came to be on the other side of the country from her family, in a place she never envisioned as her home. There are a lot of events that had to take place for her to be here today, but there is one that stands out above the rest now; the day that Beca told her she was moving to Los Angeles.

The usually cheery redhead remembers that fateful day like it was yesterday. It has become one of those memories that is just etched in her mind's eye. She had actually been having a really great day sitting at the desk in her room in the Bellas' house looking over some job descriptions that she was considering, when her best friend flew into the room in a burst of excitement. Chloe had yelped in surprise and had to fight to keep her balance as she almost tipped her chair over. Beca though didn't even notice as she excitedly gave Chloe the news.

Chloe can never forget the excitement in her best friend's face as she told Chloe that she had been given a promotion at Residual Heat, and would be taking over a new position with a team who would be setting up a new studio in LA. Beca's full smiles are rare but on that afternoon it had been on full display, with 50,000 watt light bulbs intensity. And Beca's eyes had shown in a waythat Chloe has only seen a few times before; like the times they won their three national championships and when they took the World's being a few examples.

Chloe clearly remembered that instant, because once again she was forced to feel exhilaration and desolation at the same time. This was the price that Chloe had to pay if she was to keep Beca a part of her life. It was something she had accepted, because for her there was no other choice. Chloe could still feel how lost she had felt, yet somehow still managed to maintain her excited and happy facade.

Later when Beca had left her room to tell the rest of the Bellas that she was moving to Los Angeles, Chloe had laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, sure that her world was at an end. This would be the end of her dream, but there was some consolation that Beca's was just starting, so that was worth something.

Chloe could remember how for the next few days she had felt like she was going to be sick. She had had an uneasy feeling, hell a gaping hole, in her chest where her heart had once been. Though she tried really hard, all off her thoughts were of losing her best friend, and having basically no one left in her life.

Yet at the same time she could see the joy in Beca's eyes, hear the excitement in her voice and see the excitement that the tiny DJ was radiating. Chloe took in all of those memories, especially the memory of those eyes, knowing that they would soften the loss when the time finally came to say goodbye.

Being the person who knew Beca better than anyone else, Chloe knew that this day would one day come. It was inevitable. Atlanta was not the town for her, it would never be able to provide the challenge and resources that would allow Beca to achieve the success that she was bound for. Chloe knew that the only place that would truly allow Beca to shine was Los Angeles.

Los Angeles was Beca's dream; a dream that had been put off for far too long. And Chloe was never ever going to ask Beca not to go; never going to stand in the way of Beca attaining everything that she had ever wanted. This job offer was too great, a serious 'can't miss' opportunity. Plus, Chloe knew Beca would also be closer to Jesse, Beca's boyfriend. Who is a good guy and he'd totally look out for her tiny DJ. Keep her safe and make her happy. So of course Chloe could in all honesty be happy and supportive of her best friend, and that was enough to cover the pain.

But then none of Chloe's fears and loss mattered anymore because Beca had come to her room less than a week later and invited her to come to Los Angeles with her. To be a part of her new life in the big bright city of Angels.

It took Chloe less than a heartbeat to say yes. Until that moment she only had a vague suggestion of a plan for her life, one that had not progressed much beyond what she had articulated at the retreat's bonfire. Suddenly she did have a plan, and yes in many if not all ways it was Beca's plan, still it would do for now.

Looking at her phone Chloe sees that she also had a message from Aubrey. Chloe was happy to see the message; it had been a week since she last talked to her other best friend. But she also saw the time and realized she needed to get a move on and get ready or she would be late for work. With a sigh she set the phone down so she could take a quick shower and get ready for work. She would call Aubrey during her first break.

It takes Jesse about twenty minutes to drive Beca to work, and the whole way there he's in full Jesse mode. They've been dating since the end of their freshman year, and still she can't figure out how he is so awake in the mornings. He was out drinking and partying with her last night; so how is it that he can be so bright and awake?

This of course makes Beca even grumpier, which Jesse takes as an invitation to be even more, well Jesse.

So the hungover brunette is barely listening as Jesse is telling her something about one of his classes and a project he's working on. She knows that he knows that she's not really listening, because he'll throw in nonsensical statements or an outrageous announcement now and again to see if he can catch her. For example, she's pretty sure he just talked about getting the Queen of England to drop a rap for his next project. She ignores the comment, and turns to look out the window at the business's as they pass on by.

Beca feels that this is only fair; if Jesse has the right to be well Jesse in the morning, then she has the right to be Beca in the morning. And Beca in the morning is grumpy and surly, and really just wants quiet. So she feels no guilt ignoring her boyfriend as he chatters on.

Five more minutes of this go by before Jesse pulls into the parking lot for Residual Heat. He smiles as he pulls up to the curb to drop Beca off at her job. He leans over for a kiss, and Beca rolls her eyes and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

She steps out of the car and closes the door, but as she hears the power window going down, she turns about and leans through the open window. "Thanks for the ride Jesse, have a great day. And I'd totally go with a Gangsta rap for the Queen, I don't think she has the voice to pull a pop rap."

Beca says it with such a straight face that Jesse is left speechless for a second. Then a smile splits his face and he answers, "That's what I thought. I'm totally thinking something along the lines of EasyE."

"You're so weird."

"Yet you love me."

"Whatever, see you later nerd." And with that Beca spins on her heels and heads into Residual Heat.

"That's my AWESOME DJ!"

"I DON'T KNOW HIM!"

Beca marches towards the entrance to the building, strong, determined, ready for the day, but her night of partying quickly catches up, and before she's halfway to the door she's really wishing she had stayed in bed, had a second coffee, and/or maintained the cardio regimen that Aubrey had instituted, in that order.

Somehow Beca manages to drag her tired body through the front door. She's glad she's still wearing her sunglasses, because the florescent lights look a little too bright for delicate eyes. It takes the majority of her will and energy to say good morning to Samantha, the receptionist. The bubbly blonde returns the greeting and says something else that takes Beca's hungover brain a few moments to register. Turning back to Samantha, Beca asks the blonde to say it again Sam, then cringes at the play on the famous movie line from Casablanca. _Damn you Jesse and your Movie-cations!_

Sam smiles at Beca and repeats that their Boss is in from Atlanta and would be hanging around the office for most of the day. He wants to see her first thing. Beca gives a half smile and tells Sam she'll get settled in and then go find him. As she makes her way back to her office she also asks Sam to have one of the new interns get her a new cup of coffee. Sam asks if she wants the usual, which Beca answers, "Of course."

It takes Beca about five minutes to get settled in, and a new coffee is delivered to her office. She sips at the hot drink, savoring both the taste and the jolt she gets from the three shots of espresso. It's Beca's go to drink in the morning, it helps her handle the late nights and then working in the morning.

Feeling a bit, and only a bit, better, Beca decides she's ready to find her boss. He doesn't keep a regular office in the LA branch, so one is never sure where you might find him. Over time, Beca has found that the best strategy is to pause, close your eyes and listen. So she finds herself standing in the hallway, sunglasses still in place, and closes her eyes while listening.

Sure enough it takes just a few seconds before she hears her boss going off on one of his regular tangents, "Do not tell me that Dax. Dax, Dax, so help me if you lost that box from Dre... You know what I can't deal with that now... Confirm my meeting with Snoop... Yes, for today... Seriously Dax if you weren't my nephew I swear."

Beca smiles as she listens to her boss. Dax is a good kid, maybe not the most ambitious, but still a good kid. However her boss really loves to give him a really hard time, a REALLY HARD TIME. Lucky Dax is so easy going, because Beca must have heard her boss use that refrain towards Dax about a thousand times. In the past month. Alone.

Her boss sees Beca enter and waves her over, gesturing toward the chair across the table from him. All the while he continues to berate his nephew, "Look! I spent years building my name; Jay-Michael Ray means something in this industry. People who know trust that name; trust me. I won't let you tear that down Dax!"

Sitting, or rather falling into the seat across from her boss, she gives him a little wave. He's still wearing sunglasses, which reminds Beca that so is she. She thinks about removing them, but that would take energy and the lights in the break room are just too bright.

After thirty more seconds of Dax having his professionalism questioned, Beca's boss hung up and then peered at Beca over his glasses. He sat there silently appraising the younger woman before he took off his sunglasses and leveled Beca with a hard stare, "Reggie, do you know what time it is?"

"It's Beca," she says under her breath; then clears her throat, and rubs her palm over the back of her neck as she winces her way through another tense smile, and then mumbles "9:00?"

"I know; I just love making you mumble. So do you want to explain why my phone was blowing up last night? Why Annie and Andy are having to work on a press release now?"

Beca is caught off guard by the question, and she's not sure who Annie or Andy are. She shrugs, not sure what she's being asked. Part of her wonders if she should remove her sunglasses. Still seems like too much work.

"That guy Burt has been fielding calls since six, and don't get me started what Ernie has had to cover."

"Jay, I don't think we have anyone named Burt working here." Replies Beca as she is unsuccessfully mentally ticking off a list of the people working in this office.

"Quit stalling, what the hell?"

"JM, I got it approved!"

"Course you did, which is why Barbie on the front desk has been taking calls non-stop all morning, as well as Ken back in Atlanta."

"Now you're just throwing out the names of dolls."

"Course I am! Now seriously, what happened?"

"This guy started harassing Chlo…"

"Wait what?"

"Oh, you're talking about the job I did as a DJ."

"Yeah, that's more my thing."

"I had a gig at Club Exchange last night." Beca shrugs again and says, "It went well...Okay... I guess."

"Bull shit!" Jay-Michael slams his hand down on the table, which causes Beca to jump in her seat. "I do NOT get calls from agents at one in the morning for alright. I do NOT have bloggers and reporters for industry mags and the LA Times calling for well. I sure as HELL don't get calls from the E network or feelers from some agencies wondering about your availability to work on some projects for okay."

Beca sits stunned trying to take in his words. "Wha… What?"

"I knew it! I knew you were the right choice for this job! I'm always right on these things. You Beca Mitchell are going to help take Residual Heat to the next level. Hell to the next two levels!"

"You're serious? This is for real?"

"You bet your ass it's real. We have at least a dozen agents calling for some of their up and coming artists; inquiring about your skills.

"And that doesn't include the clubs that have also started to inquire about your availability. Marcus Belio has personally called twice."

"He wants a meeting today, JM," interjects Beca.

"Yeah I know. It's scheduled for two this afternoon."

"Again, um, what?"

"You have to keep up Reggie; Belio has a stake in clubs around the world. He just acquired Club Exchange, that's why he was there last night. I'm not sure how your managed it, but you got your sound listened to one of the most influential men in the club scene." Jay-Michael raises an eyebrow, the unasked question of how, left hanging in the air.

Beca feels the blush rising on her cheeks. She doesn't want to admit that the man's niece had heard her at a teeny-bopper beach party and had pestered her uncle into giving Beca a gig. It's just too embarrassing, so she gave a shrug, and mumbled something about a family member had recommended her.

Jay-Michael senses that there's something more. The blush a dead giveaway. But it didn't matter now. What matters is that his DJ here has managed to get a foot in the door of a very successful franchise. If they play their cards right this would ensure Residual Heat's growth in the industry as a whole, and Los Angeles in particular.

"Listen Reggie…"

"Beca…"

"... If we can get you in good with Marcus Belio, then we can get a contract with his company, which means we have access to clubs across the country and around the world!

"You want to see Europe? Belio has clubs in Berlin, Rome, Paris, London! And that's just to name a few. Want to hit Asia? Tokyo Hong Kong, Bangkok? He also has some of the best locals in the states. New York, Chicago, Miami, Atlanta, Las Vegas... Again just a sampling; not the whole list!"

With a self-satisfied grin he reaches back into the fridge and pulls out a bottle of champagne and two flute glasses.

"I guess I did good," Beca smirks.

"That you did kid. Nice job," he says as he pours two glasses of champagne. "I want you to meet with Marcus. He's asked to meet with you in private, something about apologizing;" again he arches an eyebrow, to which Beca again shrugs. Sighing Jay-Michael continues, "So I'm trusting you to meet him on your own. Don't sign anything, keep him interested and we both will meet him next week, and then we'll have the legal eagles draw up contracts. Once we have the best deal possible for you, then we'll sign."

"Sounds like a plan," said Beca as she accepts the tall glass of champagne. The two touched glasses and Jay-Michael says cheers.

"Trust me Reggie, this is just the beginning."

Chloe ushers the last of her third period students out of the music room, and closes the door. As the door shuts she lets out a deep audible sigh. She's just finished with a class of second graders, and while she loves all her students dearly, there are times when she's sure there's a full moon causing them to be just a tad extra crazy. Today was one of those days.

Still Chloe loves her job. She wouldn't want to be anyplace else right now. It had come together rather quickly, thanks in large part to the help of her parents, and so she now is the assistant music teacher of Appletree Academy, a liberal arts school for the truly gifted. A perfect job. Way better than exotic dancing, which had actually started to look like a distinct possibility for a while there.

Her specific assignment is to focus on the younger classes, while her boss concentrates on the older grades, which suits Chloe fine. It's the ideal job for her; the children expect bubbly, want excitement, and respond to enthusiasm. They can handle having someone who is ready to share a smile and compliment them. Personal bubbles are still small and kids will initiate the occasional hug and embrace. Chloe could be herself in ways she hadn't been in a long time. And the truth is that she truly sees something in each student that she knows she can pull forth, even if it's just a true appreciation of music. So she is thankful to have this opportunity.

With the combination of her personality, enthusiasm, and music knowledge, it hadn't taken long for Chloe to become one of the most popular teachers at the academy.

This doesn't feel like working to the young redhead. Instructing children on how to sing, exposing young people to the amazing world of instruments, and shaping a new generations appreciation of all things music is a dream come true for the new teacher. Yes, these children weren't underprivileged children, and someday Chloe did hope to have the opportunity to teach those who don't have access to the resources that Appletree Academy does, but she knows that someday she will also have the resources to make such an endeavor on her own.

It never ceases to amaze Chloe how fast this all came together. Moving from Georgia to Los Angeles was daunting enough, but to secure such a job would have been near impossible; but Mommy and Daddy Beale had come through for their youngest daughter again.

Chloe's parents are simply the best.

Anyone who meets them knows this to be true. Spend a few minutes with her parent's and it's quite apparent where Chloe gets her generosity and kindness. They've been so supportive of Chloe throughout her college career, even through her slight college extension. Yes, there had been questions and concerns, all of which were deflected by Chloe, but they had never wavered in their support.

Her father was sure the failure of Chloe to move on could be laid at the feet of the Bellas. Her mother on the other hand believed it was a little more, but only shared those thoughts with Chloe. Still as supportive as they had been during her three extra Senior years, they were very happy, ecstatic even, when Chloe told them that she was finally graduating Barden and moving on with her professional life.

Her parents being who they are immediately offered to help, but Chloe had been unsure of how they could help at first. At that point she really didn't have a plan. So she promised that she would get one, and based on that they would be able to help.

Again her parents were excited and supportive when Chloe announced via Skype that she finally had a plan. She could see the disappointment in their eyes when they found out she would be heading out west. There had been the inevitable questions, especially from her father, and for the first time in her life Chloe had questioned whether she would have her parents blessing and support.

Chloe still remembers her mother's eyes had such a knowing look. The conversation had been going on for ten minutes when Chloe's mother sent her husband off to get her a glass of ice tea. Once Chloe's father had stepped out of the room her mother had asked some questions that on the surface seemed innocent enough, but Chloe quickly realized were quite probing.

Chloe's always honest with her parents, especially with her mother, which has led to some very awkward conversations, especially when she was seeing Tom, but it doesn't mean Chloe is above not providing all the truth. For instance, she had never given the complete reason that college had become a seven-year endeavor. So when her mother began to ask probing questions Chloe had worried that she would have to reveal her biggest secret. So though Chloe was completely honest in her answers, she did try to minimize how much this plan was really Beca's and she was just the tag along.

Chloe still remembered the smile her mother had flashed her. It had been warm and understanding, and Chloe was sure her mother had put two and two together, and would support her. Though Chloe also noticed a slight sadness in her mother's eyes. When Chloe's father had returned with a glass of iced tea he learned that they were going to be one hundred percent behind their daughter's decision to move to Los Angeles.

Chloe had been so excited when she heard her mother give her support; she always knew she could do anything when her parents were behind her.

A week later her father had called and put Chloe in touch with Appletree Academy. A friend from his Navy days was on the Academy's board and knew of the opening at the school. There had been no promise of the job, but between her infectious personality and Chloe's music resume, the job had been hers within the month.

Chloe makes her way to her desk and turns on her laptop. She starts up Skype and smiles when she sees Aubrey's online. She had hoped that her longtime best friend would be available; so Chloe hits the 'video call' button and sits back to wait, which isn't very long since Aubrey accepts in less than a minute.

As soon as the connection is made Chloe says an excited, "Hey, Bree."

"Chloe!" Aubrey's voice rings through her laptop speakers. "How're you doing? It's been way too long."

"Sorry Aubrey. I really am, I've meant to call sooner. Getting settled out here has been taxing, and a lot more work than I expected."

"Oh don't worry Chloe, I know how it is. I could've called earlier. You're looking good, the west coast seems to be treating you well. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Beca and I are settled in an apartment; it's situated well for getting to both our jobs. Good neighborhood, nice mix of restaurants and stores, so we can get anything we need. Thank god for IKEA, we actually have furniture that looks like an upgrade from a college apartment."

"But you're good?" There's a sense of concern in Aubrey's voice. Concern that always seems to linger just behind her eyes when the blonde is talking with her best friend.

Chloe knows how much her best friend was concerned with her elongated stay in college, and she probably has an inkling as to why Chloe stayed behind while she moved on. And her best friend is now concerned about the move to California, and there is nothing she can do to relieve Aubrey's concerns save to continue to assure her and through actions prove it's true; so Chloe again doesn't pay it any mind.

"Yeah Bree, really good."

"So how's the Hobbit doing?"

Chloe squeals, "Oh my god! Aubrey you should've heard her last night! It was amazing! She was AMAZING!"

Aubrey for a split second contemplates telling the excited redhead that there's no reason to yell, but she doubts that Chloe would even hear her.

When Chloe finally takes a moment to breathe, Aubrey jumps in. "That's what I read last night. You and Stacie sure made sure to light up my Twitter and Facebook last night. I don't think either were ever as active as last night."

Chloe sticks her tongue out at her best friend. Aubrey can't help but laugh. DJ Midget definitely brings out a childlike joy in her best friend. "I take it you were under selling it last night."

Chloe smiles warmly as she remembers how Beca was in the zone. She looks at Aubrey with all sincerity and says, "I think it may've been career changing."

"I'm happy for the little alt girl. She's always had the talent, just needed the opportunity."

"Yeah," agrees Chloe, then remembers that Aubrey had texted earlier. "So Bree, you texted me this morning; was there something more you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, yeah," Aubrey's face lights up with a proud smile. "Sorry, just got caught up in reminiscing. I found this out yesterday, or I would've asked sooner. I've this new opportunity out in California that will keep me out in LA for a little over two weeks."

"Oh my god! That's so great Aubrey! What is it?"

Chloe can see the pride in Aubrey's eyes as her smile grows bigger lighting up her face. "I've been approached by a speaker's bureau with a national reach, they want to sponsor me as a motivational speaker."

"That's totes-amazing!"

"Yeah, the timing couldn't be better. I'm going to take an overnight and be there tomorrow morning so I can make Fat Amy's party, and then hang around till my meetings."

"Oh that's perfect! You can get a bit of a vacation."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. So I was wondering, if it's not too much of an inconvenience, can I stay with you?"

"Totes! Of course you can…"

"Are you sure the Hobbit will agree?"

"Of course she will. Don't you worry. It'll be like one big sleepover. Do you need me to pick you up from the airport?"

"Please."

With that the two longtime friends fall into their usual easygoing banter. Each sharing about their jobs, what they thought of the current episode of the Bachelor, and other topics that just reminded each of them why they would always be such close friends.

Beca absently picks up her iPhone as it starts to ring. The screen image shows it's her sexy tall friend. "Hey Stacie! How are you? Did you have fun last night?"

"You know it my sexy tiny DJ, that's why I'm calling. We had a blast!"

"Well I'm glad I could do my small part in making sure you all had a good time"

"Are you kidding Beca? Last night was epic, my friends can't stop talking about the club and the mega-sexy DJ. You were super-HOT!"

Beca can't help but blush as she tries to play it off as nothing. Stacie however feels the need to help her introverted friend realize just how awesome she was last night. "Seriously Becs, at least half of my friends want your number, and a couple of them are straighter than a ruler."

The tiny DJ huffs melodramatically as her face grows redder than Chloe's hair. Beca is so glad that this conversation is over the phone and that she is sequestered in her office. This was just too embarrassing. She decides to just play it off. "Pfft… Don't exaggerate Stacie."

"Not exaggerating"

"Well, you'll just have to let your friends down easy, because I'm kind of a one girl type of girl…" Beca's eyes widen in horror as she realizes what she just said.

She prays that Stacie missed her slip of the tongue; but of course her taller friend leaps on it. "Wait what?"

"Ugh… I'm a one guy type of girl. Yep, that's what I am, so that's what I said."

"Uh-huh." Beca can hear Stacie smirking, and just knows this is going to come back to haunt her. "So Beca, do you want to grab some lunch?"

Glancing at the clock Beca is surprised to see that it was nearly Noon. She then realizes that she is hungry, but she really doesn't have much time. "I'd love to Stacie, but I've got a meeting over at Club Exchange. Unless you want to give me a ride?"

"I might be persuaded. What's in it for me?"

Beca could literally hear the smirk grow on the tall brunette's face through the phone. For some reason which Beca had never quite figured out, Stacie took great pleasure in making Beca beg for things.

"Lunch?"

"Wouldn't be my first choice," Stacie lets her voice drop into a very seductive husk, just above a whisper.

Beca can't help but wonder if it got warmer in the office. "Uh, and drinks on me?"

"Fine, but no Taco Bell…"

"But Taco Bell rocks…"

"Nope," answers Stacie with a definitive pop of the 'P'.

"Oh okay," Beca grumbles, "your choice, but you have to drive me home too."

"Deal, pick you up in twenty?"

"Perfect. Talk to you in a few."

Beca had just hung up with Stacie when her iPhone rings again, this time with a goofy picture of her and Legacy taken back in Copenhagen.

"Emily! It's been way too long." Beca hadn't spoken with Legacy since she moved to California, so she was genuinely excited to hear from the younger Bella.

Of course the young girl didn't fail to deliver. "OMG Beca! Congratulations! I hear you really rocked last night!"

Beca scrunches her face, honestly surprised that Emily knows about last night. "What? How did you hear about that?"

"Are you kidding Beca, Chloe practically kept a running commentary. She was sending Tweets, emails, texts, Instagram's, Facebook messages. Stacie sent a fair amount too; but nothing like Chloe. I seriously don't know how she managed it."

Beca's chest tightens as she realizes everything that Chloe did last night for her. Even after all these years, Beca is amazed at the confidence Chloe's had for her. The redhead's dogged belief in the Beca has been a constant since the DJ's freshman year.

"Chloe did that? I didn't realize it."

"Totally!"

"So Em, did you call for anything else?"

"Yeah, I was able to get a ticket to fly out to LA for Fat Amy's party. It's an overnight, tonight, But I need a place to crash. Do you think I can stay with you?"

"Sure Emily. I'll let Chloe know. Text me your flight info, we'll pick you up."

"Are you sure? I am hoping to stay a week."

"Please Emily; it'll be great to have you. You know Chloe will see it as an extended sleepover."

"Thanks Beca! It means so much! I can't wait to see you both!"

"No problem Em, can't wait to see you too!"

"This is so exciting!"

"Yeah, hey Emily, I have a meeting I need to get ready for. Sorry. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Bye! See you TOMORROW!"

Beca can only shake her head. Emily is like everybody's little sister. This should be fun, but it will definitely be interesting.

"Truck, truck, truck!" Beca yells trying to be heard over the wind of the open convertible. She throws her hands up and covers her eyes, trying to block out the terror she's now feeling as Stacie weaves around a delivery truck.

Beca had quickly realized that in all their years at Barden, Stacie had never given a ride in her car. If she had, Beca might have known that Stacie is a madwoman behind the wheel of a car. Now in her sporty BMW M6 convertible, Stacie has the ride to really drive. Which Beca is learning first hand; she cringes as their car rapidly closes the distance to a white semi. Yet the taller woman was completely at ease as she swerves to the right.

"Yeah short-stuff, it's a truck, just like that one, and that one."

"Stacie! Keep your hands on the steering wheel!"

"Oh don't be such a scaredy cat! You're perfectly safe." Stacie flashes Beca a big smile, loving the feeling of the wind in her hair.

"Car, car, car!"

Stacie's smile only grows as she lets her car drift left into the far lane, before accelerating again.

Beca squeezed her eyes shut and wonders again why she had gotten into the car.

Fifteen minutes earlier Stacie had swung by Residual Heat right on time; swinging the back end of her BMW around like she's a stunt driver. Beca had been reading a text from one her colleagues when Stacie's car slid to a stop so she missed the rather impressive stop. If she'd seen it she might have been better prepared for when Stacie put the pedal to the metal and sent the car from zero to sixty in 5.2. Beca, who had barely secured her seat belt, felt herself slammed into her seat.

"Stacieeee!" Beca had cried as she pushed her hands against the dashboard.

Suddenly Beca wondered what she was getting into. Was a free ride worth putting her life on the line. As Stacie swung into traffic and then turned sharply onto the expressway entrance Beca was realizing she should really have paid more attention to Stacie's driving back at Barden.

Stacie loves driving, or rather racing. Beca is not sure with whom, but she's sure Stacie's in a private race with someone.

There have been more than a few times Beca has closed her eyes, sure that the leggy brunette was going to crash into a slower moving vehicle. Beca always waited for the inevitable impact, and was amazed when she would open one eye and peek out. Somehow the taller woman had weaved her way through traffic without a scratch on the car.

"Stacie… I think I'm going to be sick…"

"You'll be fine, watch this."

Beca squeaks as Stacie maneuvers around a tractor trailer and down an off ramp. The light at the bottom turns yellow and instead of slowing Beca feels Stacie accelerate. "Oh my god! I hate you Stacie!" Yells Beca as centrifugal forces her deeper into her seat. Stacie grins mischievously as she feels the power of her car as she speeds into the parking lot next to Club Exchange. She doesn't slow down till she swings into the parking spot and slams on the brakes.

Stacie turns to her very pale friend, "Do you want me to come in with you?"

Beca slowly opens one eye then the other. She consciously releases the breath she's been holding. She slowly looks at Stacie with wide eyes, but can't seem to find her voice. She looks at the time on her phone, and Beca sees that Stacie delivered her to Club Exchange in amazing time for Los Angeles traffic. Of course she nearly killed the tiny DJ about a dozen times along the way; but who's counting?

Stacie again asks, "Earth to Beca; do you want me to come in with you?"

"Yeah," Beca nods then blinks, then suddenly her eyes regain focus. "JESUS STACIE! What the HELL!"

Stacie gives Beca a look over her sunglasses and deadpans, "I thought you were a badass?"

Beca gives Stacie an icy glare and growls, "I... I Am."

Stacie shrugs and climbs out of the driver's seat, "Then that little drive should have been nothing."

With a huff Beca follows suit and slams her door. "It wasn't!" The tiny brunette continues to give her taller friend a hard stare.

Stacie returns the look with a smirk, "Good!" She then gestures in the general direction of Club Exchange. "Then get in there!"

Beca looks over her shoulder at her destination, suddenly remembering why she'd just put her life in Stacie's hands. "I will!" She turns towards the club, but then rounds on her taller friend, "By the way, next time I drive!"

Stacie's face splits into a big grin, "Fine!"

"Fine." Beca stands there, feeling happy with winning this point.

"Uh, Becs, shouldn't you actually go in?"

"Yeah…". Suddenly Beca's mouth is dry again. She slowly turns and begins to walk towards the main entrance.

Just before Beca reaches the door she feels two arms wrapping around her. "Oh my god Beca! This is so freaking awesome! I know that you are going to kill it." And Stacie engulfs Beca in a huge hug, and the smaller woman just feels her stress lessen a touch more.

Friendship's warmth floods through Beca, and with it a confidence that she had been lacking a few moments ago. "Thanks Stacie." She walks through the door and says, "Why don't you grab a drink at the bar."

Before Stacie can reply a tall blonde bouncer tells them that the club is closed.

"I've a meeting with Mr. Belio." Beca projects confidence and stands before the much taller man with a look that just challenges him to deny her.

Stacie always marvels at how Beca can be so shy and unsure of herself when she's with her friends, yet have a stranger challenge the tiny DJ and she really does become the badass.

The bouncer glances over to the hostess, who nods. The bouncer steps back, and Beca calls over to the hostess and asks if it's alright for Stacie to wait at the bar.

With another nod from the hostess Stacie gives a yip sound and skips over towards the bar. Beca can only giggle at the silliness of her friend, and she realizes that Stacie has removed the stress of the situation. Beca is no longer feeling any apprehension about the upcoming meeting. She's ready to face this interview.

Beca turns to where the hostess is pointing to and sees Mr. Belio sitting at an out-of-the-way table. He has his phone pressed to his ear and is in a conversation. She takes a deep breath and breathes it out slowly, and for the first time she knows she's got this.

She walks over and comes to a stop about ten feet from the table, where the owner can see her, allowing him to signal her when he's done with his call. As he talks into his phone, Beca takes a moment to appraise the she has learned is a very successful business man. He looks to be in his thirties, pretty young to be so successful. Like last night he has a bit five o'clock shadow, which seems to be a look he maintains. He has dark hair and eyes and his complexion suggests a Mediterranean heritage. Beca has to admit he's a good looking guy.

It takes a couple seconds before he notices her. She gives a wave from the waist while pulling a thin lipped smile. She hates this, she never knows what's the best thing to do with her hands, or how she should stand, is she smiling right, or smiling too much? He flashes a big smile; the kind she can tell he's used to great success. It makes her a little uneasy again as he signals Beca over.

Beca approaches slowly and she hears him say that his meeting is here and he's got to go. "Mr. Belio," she says extending her hand.

He grips it confidently and replies, "Ms. Mitchell. Call me Marcus, please take a seat." The club owner gestures to the empty seat across from him.

"Beca," she replies as she accepts the seat, "you can call me Beca. Thanks for inviting me," says Beca as she plasters a smile on her face.

"Thank you for coming. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Iced tea please."

Marcus signals a waitress near the bar and asked her to get Beca's drink. "So, look, this isn't an interview per se. I really wanted to apologize to you again. I was really unfair to you. I saw you and made a snap judgment, and I was a bit of a dick. Lucky for me your redheaded friend forced me to really listen."

Beca can't hide her surprise. "Chloe talked to you?"

Marcus chuckled, "More like cornered me and chewed me a new one."

Beca's eyes widened in surprise; a bit flabbergasted. "What?"

"Yeah, pretty ballsy. I've never had someone with the balls to confront me in my own establishment and call me an idiot… Among other things. Your friend's pretty brave."

"Yeah, she can be," says Beca. A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips as she pictures Chloe confronting Marcus. Then a thought struck Beca, she refocuses on the man sitting across from her. "Wait I thought Jesse talked to you?"

"Oh he did, a little bit later. Red had already opened my ears. In fact, your Jesse and I'd just started talking when we noticed your confrontation with that asshole last night. Also quite ballsy I must say. You two make quite a team."

Beca smirks, she can only agree, Chloe and her do make a great team.

Marcus continues, "Actually I was a bit surprised when Jesse introduced himself."

Perplexed Beca asks, "Why surprised?"

"Well I figured the way Ms. Beale stood up for you and came to your defense that you two were a couple."

For a day full of surprises and shocks, this may have been the biggest. Beca can only say, "What?" She can feel her cheeks growing warm.

"To be honest the way you rushed to her aid only reinforced the idea. So yeah a bit surprised when I realized you're actually dating this Swanson guy."

"Uh, yeah, couple years now." Beca decides to change the subject. "So wait let me get this straight Chloe chewed you out?"

"Oh yeah. Look, I'll deny this if you ever repeat it, but that ginger can be scary when angry." Beca nods in understanding. It doesn't happen often but when it does, let's just say hell hath no fury then a ginger pissed. A slight smile dances across her features as she pictures her crazy redhead coming to her defense.

Marcus notes the look and eases into a more natural smile as he continues, "But the truth is she nailed it. She was so right about you. You did dominate the room. I've been getting calls about when you'll be spinning again."

Beca feels her cheeks warm. "What else did Chloe say?"

"That your very soul is music. She's right. I looked you up. Your mixes on YouTube are great."

Beca is sure her face matches Chloe's hair now. She clears her voice and asks, "You looked me up?"

"Of course I did. I don't sign contracts with some unknown. I needed to hear more of your music. You've got some great mixes there."

"Really? You think so? Thank you." She could feel the blush continuing to warm her cheeks. She quickly forces herself to stop. Blushing isn't what a badass would do. She knows first impressions are important and she needs to maintain an image, but it's difficult.

"Yeah. You're really creative." Marcus chuckles softly as he notes Beca's enthusiasm, and how hard she's fighting to contain it. "So between Google and YouTube I was actually able to learn a great deal. I have to admit I was a bit surprised by a few things."

"Oh?" Beca's suddenly a bit wary of where this is going.

"So you were captain of a college a cappella group, huh? The Barden Bellas?"

"Yeah. My friend Chloe and I. We were National Champions three years straight and were the first American team to win Worlds. We were kinda the shit." Beca rolls her eyes. She couldn't believe she just said that.

"Yeah, I saw that. There are actually some really great videos of you and your friend on YouTube. You two are very talented. I believe I noticed your tall friend at the bar in the videos too?"

"Yeah Stacie's a Bella too."

Marcus is relaxed and very informal as he talks. Beca begins to wonder if this is how he is with everyone, or just with her; or with young women in general. Then she has to wonder does he know something. Why is he so confident? Casually he states, "You must be really proud of your success."

Beca can hear the 'but' coming. She's really nervous as to where this is going. "Yeah, Chloe and the Bellas were the best thing to ever happen to me."

Now Marcus has a dangerous smile. The proverbial cat leering at the canary. "Though it's funny, as great as those videos are of you at the Lincoln Center, or in Copenhagen, they didn't come anywhere near the popularity of the video of your Kennedy Center performance."

"Oh dear God," gasps Beca as she drops her head into her hands. She looks up and sees Marcus Belio just laughing. "What did you see?"

"More than I bargained for, though it wasn't on YouTube."

"Oh God…" Beca wants to roll her eyes so badly at this moment.

"Don't worry about it, it was clearly an accident. How much trouble did you get into?"

"Enough. It about destroyed us. The Bellas I mean. I nearly lost my best friend. But to be honest if it didn't happen, we would never have won the Worlds."

"That would have been a shame. Look, my niece is my Goddaughter, and the daughter of my late brother. I look out for her, and try to do things for her. So, yeah I hired you originally to make her happy, but everything going forward is completely on you.

"I like what I saw last night, I like what I've seen and heard online, and you have not disappointed today, quite the opposite in fact. I've a ton of things on my plate today so as much as I would like to continue this conversation, I have to cut this short. But, I want to continue this. I know Jay-Michael, I like him, he likes you, and he's got a talent for seeing talent. I think we can have a very profitable, mutually beneficial partnership."

"JM would like to meet next week."

"So we'll meet next Wednesday, you, me, a couple of my talent evaluators, and Jay-Michael. We'll discuss details, and then let the experts write up a contract."

"JM mentioned there might be opportunity for gigs around the world?"

"Yeah, I think that's a definite possibility. Talent like yours needs to be spread about. It helps you, helps Jay-Michael, and it helps me. Again, mutual benefit."

Beca can't help but grin, "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you might. I have to get going, but on the way out, ask the hostess for some platinum cards for you and your friends. Guarantees you VIP entrance to any of my clubs, anywhere. Good for life. One last apology."

"Thanks. You don't have to…"

"I know," Marcus lays on his most charming smile. "By the way my niece is getting a new car... She earned it."

Beca rushes to her apartment, taking two steps at a time. She really needs to get home as soon as possible.

The tiny DJ had asked Stacie for a rain check on lunch, with a promise of two lunches in the future as compensation. Her tall friend had only pouted a little but quickly agreed. The Platinum VIP card also didn't hurt in convincing Stacie.

Stacie hadn't asked why, especially when Beca requested that she take her home right away. From the look on her face, and the sound of her voice, Stacie understood Beca really needed to see Chloe.

Stacie's friendship with both Beca and Chloe has given her a unique insight into them and their feelings for each other. She's always been a bit concerned that she has front row seats to an epic train wreck, and so always was ready to help, when possible.

Beca still feels remorse at how the night ended for her favorite redhead. Upon learning how much her friend had done for her only added to her sense of guilt. Chloe should have been with her last night, should have been part of the celebration, or she should have been with Chloe.

The first thing Beca sees upon returning home is Chloe working in the kitchen. The second thing she notes is the delicious aroma. Chloe has made dinner, again, and it smells heavenly. The third thing Beca notes is Chloe's singing. The redhead is singing 'I Need Your Love' by Ellie Goulding, and is really getting into it. Beca pauses, just enjoying her best friend's voice. She can listen to Chloe sing for hours on end. The redhead can still sing with the best of them.

The tiny DJ can't help herself and let's go of the door as she rushes towards Chloe.

The redhead starts to turn when she hears the front door close. She smiles, glad that her best friend is home. Chloe's been frantically working on dinner, so she can have everything set for Beca. Beca's favorite, lasagna is ready to take out of the oven. The wine is chilling, and she has salad ready. She really wants everything to be perfect.

She's been looking forward to congratulating Beca all day. Her greeting is stopped short however when she feels the small brunette wrap her in a strong and meaningful embrace. Chloe stiffens in surprise but then relaxes into Beca's hug letting herself savor the feel of Beca.

Beca rests her head on the taller woman's shoulder and whispers in the surprised redhead's ear. "Thank you, thank you; I owe you, Chloe Beale. Thank you."

Chloe can't describe her excitement at the feel of Beca's body pressed up against her. And Chloe smiles knowing she's kept her end of their unspoken bargain for at least one more day. The warmth of the petite woman feels so good; especially knowing that Beca initiated the hug. Even with all the progress Beca's made in letting people get closer, she's still not a hugger, so Chloe knows how much this means.

When Chloe feels Beca's hold slacken, she turns about and returns the hug. Instead of pulling away, Beca hugs her redheaded friend even tighter, and again says "Thank you for everything last night."

Chloe can't help but smile as she whispers into Beca's neck, "Anytime Becs, but truth is it was all you."

"Don't you dare Chlo, what you did yesterday was above and beyond what anyone could expect. Just take my gratitude." Beca emphasizes her point with an extra squeeze. The petite young woman holds her hug longer than she usually would.

The redhead shivers at the contact with her smaller friend. Still she's a little embarrassed at the gratitude. Chloe exhales deeply before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about, Beca. I…"

Beca pulls back and smacks Chloe's arm, though she doesn't release the redhead. "Marcus told me what you did. Don't downplay it."

Chloe gives a lopsided grin as she assured her friend, "You're really good, Beca. What am I saying? You're brilliant, amazing, incredible! Everyone knows it the second they hear your music. I just made sure he heard your music."

Beca again pulls the redhead back into a tight hug, before kissing Chloe on the cheek. She then steps back though she continues holding the taller woman's hands and whispers, "That's why I'm saying thank you."

Chloe smiles shyly, not ready to take any credit, and whispers, "It was nothing."

"No, it was amazing! Nobody's ever made the effort to do something like that for me. And I know that you probably have just pushed my career forward by a year, if not more. And I bet that you weren't planning on ever letting me know. Which just proves you are the most generous person that I've ever met. I'm rambling, which is sort of my thing, so I'll stop, but really, thank you."

"Beca, I would do anything for you." Chloe pauses, thinking it better not to travel to far down that stream of thought. Instead she has a moment of inspiration, "It really isn't a big deal… But if you want to really show your appreciation, you'll do me a big favor."

"Anything Chloe, just name it."

"ItoldAubreyshecouldstaywithusallnextweek." Said Chloe in one rushed breath.

Beca stepped back and asks, "What?"

"I told Aubrey she could stay with us all next week," Chloe whispers.

"Shit!"

 **A/N: So that's Chapter Three, hope you are still enjoying the premise. The next chapter will see more of the Bellas joining the story. Which leads me to a question. There will be an opportunity in this story for the Bellas to compete again, but this got me thinking, would they still be called the Bellas? In the movie's you have the Trebbles, and then the Tonehangers are former Trebbles. Should there be a name for a group of former Bellas? If so, any suggestions? Also, I want to have Jesse and Benji decide not to be Tonehangers, but also compete; any suggestions to what their group name would be? So, far, I haven't been able to come up with anything witty, or pun worthy. Your help will be appreciated.**

 **As always, Reviews are AWESOME! And very much appreciated.**

 **Till Next week!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Amy and Bumpers Party

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Here's the next chapter, sorry this one was delayed, but life sometimes gets in the way.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it, this one was a bit tougher to write. This is still a set-up chapter, bringing together more of the characters, and getting them into place.**

 **Thanks everyone for the reviews and the really kind words.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or really anytime .**

 **Chapter 4  
Amy & Bumper's Party**

There are moments in time you just know you're going to remember for years to come. Something about the scene that just etches itself in one's mind. Sometimes they are a treasured memory, sometimes they are a shocking memory, and sometimes they are they are something one would rather forget. Yet whichever category they are, each leaves their mark like indelible ink.

For Beca this has all the hallmarks of one of those moments; and it definitely falls in the treasured category.

She can just feel it.

"Ms. Mitchell, has anyone ever told you that it's impolite to stare?" Chloe asks with a satisfied smirk as she approaches her younger friend, having just emerged from the bathroom.

Beca only stands and stares at her redheaded friend who is dressed to kill this night. Her red hair has more curls, and she's spent extra time creating a wing look with her mascara which really makes her eyes pop. It takes a half a second for Beca to register what Chloe had just said. She shakes her head and smirks, "Pretty sure it's your fault Beale for looking so utterly gorgeous."

 _Wait what?_

Chloe's smile seems to explode from her face, it's so dazzling. Even so, Chloe manages to come off almost casual as she as she asks, "Why Ms. Mitchell, are you saying I'm gorgeous?"

Beca tries to come off as nonchalant with her response, but taking in Chloe's beauty has left her mouth dry, and her brain a bit sluggish. She let's her eyes drop, breaking contact with Chloe's amazing blue ones, and takes in the totality of the ensemble that Chloe has put together for this evening. The Shopping trip on Wednesday was well worth the time. Chloe's wearing a sexy little blue dress that falls just above her mid thigh. It really highlights her long legs, which are on full display as Chloe has paired the dress with a pair of four inch black stilettos. Beca can only appreciate how extremely tight the dress is in all the right places, and that the cut is super low in front leaving a fair amount of cleavage.

Her redheaded friend really has learned from Stacie, who is the master of putting together a look. Her makeup is nicely done, but not too much so it only enhances her lovely features. And she has perfected the balance of how much skin to show. This outfit shows off her toned arms, her firm legs, a bit of her back and a little more of her cleavage, showing just the right amount of skin to be truly sexy without looking trashy.

Beca's eyes travel back up her friend's body, and her face tells how much she really appreciates the effort Chloe has put in.

Chloe swallows and seems to demure under Beca's appreciative gaze.

"You really need to close your mouth Hobbit. You're beginning to drool; it's not an attractive look," says Aubrey as she follows Chloe out of the bathroom. Aubrey has also brought her 'A' game. Her hair is up with a few loose curls to frame her face and she has chosen a shimmery mid thigh silvery dress that also highlights her legs, as she too is rocking a pair of stilettos.

Beca snaps her mouth shut and fights the urge to rub her mouth with her hand, just in case she really is drooling. She exaggerates her eye roll and is about to come up with a suitably snarky retort when Chloe speaks up. "Don't listen to her Becs. You're looking incredible tonight. Really hot."

Beca feels her face warm with blush, but she isn't sure why. She stumbles over a thank you, and begins to stammer more until her best friend takes her elbow. Chloe's smile is warm, and her ocean blue eyes even warmer. "Do you really like how I look?"

Beca looks into her best friend's incredibly pure blue eyes and is only able to breathe out a whispered "Yes." She feels her skin flush further till she's sure her face is as red as Chloe's hair. Belatedly she realizes how weak her response had been.

"You look really good in blue," Beca says, with a confidence like she might have thought about what colors look best on Chloe once or twice, or maybe more. "Not that you don't look good in everything…" Beca starts rambling and rubbing the back of her head. "I… I just like blue the best."

Beca blushes as she stammers. What Beca doesn't notice is the redhead also blushes, her skin turning a healthy shade of pink.

"I'm sorry. I just think I'm a little underdressed" Beca says, gesturing to herself.

Chloe shares a sympathetic smile before snatching Beca's hand and replies, "You look beautiful, Becs. Amazing in fact!" Beca immediately believes her best friend because it's Chloe, and Chloe doesn't lie.

Beca has dressed herself up quite nicely, but nothing compared to Chloe. She's wearing a black jacket with a silver gray sleeveless tank top underneath. The blouse is designed to show just enough cleavage to entice, but not look slutty. She has on her favorite black skinny jeans, the ones that give lie to Fat Amy's assertion that she has a flat butt. To finish her ensemble she's wear black heeled leather boots that end just below her knees. The boots give her three additional inches, but she feels even shorter as her friend's have donned even taller heels.

Beca has put some effort into her chocolate brunette hair. She's curled it and it's pinned back on the left side to reveal her piercings. Around her neck is a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant hanging from it. The pendant has a music note set against aquamarine stones. It's a necklace Chloe had given Beca on her last birthday. It catches Chloe's eyes and Beca notes the pleased look the redhead exhibits.

"Don't worry it Hobbit, it's tough finding the right outfit, the selection in Jr. Miss is much more limited."

Beca's jaw drops and she flips Aubrey the middle finger.

"Or are you still shopping in the toddler?" Aubrey smirks at her smaller friend.

Two middle fingers is the only reply.

"Be nice Bree. Remember Beca was gracious enough to allow you to stay here."

Beca is suddenly reminded of how just twenty four hours ago everything was just perfect, just Chloe and her, and then…

" _ **Anything Chlo, just name it."**_

" _ **ItoldAubreyshecouldstaywithusallnextweek." Says Chloe in one rushed breath.**_

 _ **Beca steps back and asks, "What?"**_

" _ **I told Aubrey she could stay with us all next week. She asked this morning and I just automatically agreed, sorry I didn't talk to you first," Chloe whispers.**_

" _ **Shit!"**_

" _ **Oh come on Beca, it won't be that bad. You and Aubrey are friends now."**_

" _ **No…" Chloe's blue eyes widen at Beca's answer, and the brunette rushes to explain. "That's not the issue; it's that I told Emily this morning that she could crash here too."**_

 _ **Chloe takes in this information and processes it for a second. Beca can literally see the gears processing in the redheads' brain. Looking into Chloe's eyes she is fairly certain she can see the response being formulated. Beca attempts to intercede, "Chloe, no…"**_

" _ **This is awesome!"**_

" _ **Chloe…"**_

" _ **It'll be a week long sleepover!"**_

" _ **I knew you were going to think that!"**_

" _ **Beca this'll be amazing!"**_

" _ **Chloe, be reasonable…"**_

" _ **Why would I do that?"**_

" _ **It's just that, look around, we don't have that much room."**_

" _ **That'll make it cozy."**_

" _ **Where'll everybody sleep?"**_

" _ **Emily will sleep in the living room on the couch bed. That's why we got it. Aubrey will take my room, and I will share your room."**_

" _ **Wait, what? Why?"**_

" _ **It's the logical choice."**_

" _ **How's that?"**_

" _ **First, Aubrey and I don't sleep well in the same bed. Trust me; she's too stiff, demands my side of the bed, takes all the blankets, and her feet are always cold," Chloe actually shudders at the memory.**_

" _ **Where as you Beca, have a larger bed, sleep on the right side of the bed, share the blankets, and are always warm and soft."**_

" _ **But…"**_

" _ **Do you want to give your room to Aubrey?'**_

 _ **Beca blanches at the thought. "Ugh! No…"**_

 _ **Chloe flashes a huge smile. Beca can feel the girl's excitement. Chloe states emphatically, "Then, it's settled."**_

 _ **Beca's still not sure. "Um?"**_

 _ **Chloe now flashes a smirk. "You said, and I quote, 'Anything Chlo, just name it'. At least that's what I distinctly heard you say."**_

 _ **Beca groans as she sees the triumph in Chloe's eyes. "Damn, I did say that. I guess you're right Chloe," concedes Beca.**_

 _ **Chloe's face lights up with a huge smile at Beca's acceptance, and then morphs into a smirk. The redhead leans in and says conspiratorially, "Of course I am; I've nearly twice as much college education as you."**_

Beca smiles as she recalls how easily she was convinced by Chloe. What's amazing is that Chloe didn't even have to pull out the truly big guns. No puppy dog eyes, and still she had somehow moved herself into Beca's room.

It's at this moment when Emily walks out of Beca's bedroom where she's just changed. A smile that stretches from ear to ear splits her face as she takes in her three older friends. She squeals and stutter steps over to her three dearest friends. Emily may have only known these three for roughly two years now, but they had become role models, mentors, sisters, and confidants, that it was sometimes difficult for Emily to remember a time when they weren't in her life.

"OhMyGodICan'tBelieveHowAmazingYouAllLook!" Emily excitedly jumps into the women, arms spread wide as she takes her three friends into a giant hug, almost knocking them over.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm here! You look so amazing! Oh MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Emily's excitement is in a loop, and she's speaking faster, louder, and in a higher octave. It's adorable, but also bordering on painful.

"Emily!" Beca says, holding her hands up. "Calm down..." She says it with a smile and a wink. Over the last two years, Beca, Chloe, and later Aubrey learned that when it comes to the Legacy, one needs to take control of the moment, to help keep the girl's natural excitement at reasonable levels. Her enthusiasm possibly being even more than Chloe's.

Emily nods and blushes. "Sorry. You know, I sometimes get so excited, and I'm so excited, I mean really excited; so I, you know, begin to babble which makes me nervous, which also causes me to babble, and I'm, I mean I seem to be doing it again and I don't kno-"

Beca raises her right index finger and effectively cuts Emily off by placing it on her lips. "Breathe, Legacy. We get it, and we are happy to see you too."

Emily slowly nods her head and says around Beca's finger, "Yeah, breathing is good. I'm breathing. Yeah totally breathing."

Chloe smiles at her younger friend and says encouragingly, "We've a long night ahead of us. You might want to pace yourself."

Emily nods and smiles. "Sounds good."

"We totally should do a shot before going," came Stacie's voice from the front door, as she let's herself in. The tall brunette had just caught the Legacy's excitement burst.

"Stacie!" The women all chorus together.

Beca and Chloe had given Stacie a key to their apartment when they first moved it, so their tall friend always just let's herself in. The four friends look over at the statuesque brunette as she enters the hallway and can only admire how great she looks as she walks towards them with her easy smile. For this night she's wearing a spaghetti strap, tight-fitting black and white dress that covers her like a glove, and sits a couple inches above her knees, exposing an impressive amount of her beautiful long legs.

Beca has always appreciated that Stacie is a very beautiful woman, and at times has tried to figure out what is her most appealing feature. Of course she has a beautiful face, which has helped her get a number of modeling gigs, both back in college, and even more now that she's in Los Angeles. Then there's her always impressive chest and it's ever present cleavage, which definitely brings the boys to play. However Beca always felt that it's Stacie's legs which standout the most. She has wondered if this is because Stacie has really nice legs, heck great legs from years of Chloe's cardio, or if there might be a bit of jealousy that Stacie's legs sometimes seem taller than Beca in her entirety. Beca shakes her head as she takes in Stacie's legs again. Positive that it's not jealousy, they're just really great legs - long and shaped, going on forever, and ending in what is undoubtedly a new pair of killer five inch black heels

This is one of those nights where Stacie is just sexy heaven. Stacie's dress leaves her shoulders and long neck bare, exposing all the intricacy of her collarbone, which is being highlighted by a beautiful choker-necklace. The thin shoulder straps of course lead down to a low neckline showing her ever present and ample cleavage.

Stacie asks in a cute voice, "You like?"

The four friends show their obvious appreciation of Stacie's look. Aubrey and Beca's mouth actually agape, shake their heads yes. Emily and Chloe actually manage to formulate the word "Yes."

Stacie lets out a charming chuckle. She lives for these moments, especially when they come from her friends, who know she's more than her outer appearance. Laughing lightly she does a quick twirl. This shows that the back of her dress is cut down to just where the flare of her hips starts; revealing more of her beautiful tanned skin and shapely back. Her long brown hair cascades down her back and spills over her shoulders. It flawlessly outlines her perfectly made up face.

Aubrey manages to finally answer the tall brunette's question with a yes of her own.

Basically Stacie's attire proves to Beca again that her 'A' game, and the 'A' games of Chloe and Stacie are two entirely different universes.

"Now I'm sure that I'm way underdressed" Beca whispers.

She didn't mean for anyone to hear her, so she flinches when she feels Chloe's soft whisper on her ear, and hears the redhead say in a decidedly breathy voice, "No, you look HOT!"

"So shots sounds like an incredible idea." Beca's voice kind of catches and there's an almost squeak to it, and she's sure she sounds like a prepubescent boy, so she races to the kitchen to get the suggested shots. She calls out, "I'll get the tequila!"

Once safely in the confines of the small kitchen, Beca feels the blush fading from her skin. She quickly realizes that this is more a two person job, and calls out to her best friend, "Chloe can you come and help me?"

"Sure Becs," answers Chloe and walks into the kitchen to see Beca pulling out a serving tray that Chloe had snitched from a particularly rude waitress on a dare from Beca. Chloe is intrigued and arches her right eyebrow in question and asks, "You have a plan?"

"Yep!" Beca really pops the 'P' in her answer and then flashes Chloe a most devious smile. "Here," she hands the redhead a bottle of gold tequila. "You pour out gold shots." Beca holds up a second bottle. "I'll pour out these silver shots. Two shots of each for each."

Chloe's eyes widen, and she swallows in surprise. "You mean we're going to do four shots of tequila before we even hit the door?"

Beca laughs. "Yeah, I think I'm going to need it."

Chloe laughs with her. "It is a Fat Amy slash Bumper original party."

"Exactly! Oh my god! Emily is going to be blitzed!"

"It should be a fun night!" Chloe merely smiles.

Beca sets all of their shot glasses on the tray, and she and Chloe go about filling them.

Beca carries the tray in and Chloe hands out the shots. Each woman gets one silver, and one gold to start. Beca sets the tray with the remaining shots on the coffee table.

Aubrey looks at the remaining shots on the tray and does the math quickly. "Four shots!"

Beca smirks, "Yep, unless you're too much of a lightweight now."

Aubrey rises to the challenge. "Oh I can handle my liquor; I'm just worried about Legacy."

"I can too!" Emily's voice definitely squeaks as she defends herself. "I survived my Freshman year with Fat Amy and Cynthia! And I just finished my sophomore year!"

Chloe finds Emily's pout adorable, but can't help but tease. "I don't know, it might be too much for a baby Bella…" Chloe throws an arm around her taller friend.

Emily's blush is adorable as Stacie adds her arm I from the other side. "That's okay," Stacie smiles at her younger friend. "I've got your back tonight Emms!" The flirty brunette takes an exaggerated glance behind Emily and says, "It'll be a pleasure to watch that backside"

"Stacie!" Emily goes beat red.

Beca laughs wholeheartedly, silently thankful that she's not the target of this playful teasing. Sensing this Stacie declares, "Oh don't think the back of your skinny jeans isn't going to be shamelessly gawked at Becs…"

Beca's laugh becomes a cough, as her face now heats up with a flush. Even after all these years, Stacie's teasing can still fluster her shorter friend.

"... When I'm not totally checking out blonde's legs here." Stacie quips as she throws a very sexy wink at Aubrey. Aubrey's shade of red is somewhere between Beca's and Emily's.

"Oh, I see. No love for the ginger!" Exclaims Chloe in mock indignation.

"Oh red, nobody could ever forget you. Let's face it, I was saving the best for last. I just don't think I'm going to be able to go to this party. There will be just too many hotties for me to properly ogle, all the while making poor little me look like a mere beggar woman in comparison."

All five women burst into laughter at Stacie's over dramatic voice. When the laughter dies down Emily asks, "So which are we drinking first?"

Chloe answers first, "Silver, gold, silver, and finish with gold."

"And these are shots! No sipping! We finish as fast as we can. The über will be here any minute." Beca orders.

Aubrey shrugs and says, "Sounds like a plan."

"On three," says Chloe.

"Wait, is it one, two, then drink, or is it one, two, three, drink?" Stacie smile is all mischievous as she throws Aubrey a wink.

Aubrey's smile belies her "Bitch," retort.

Emily, not getting the joke speaks up, "Wait, which is it?"

Beca rolls her eyes, and says, "It's one, two, three, and drink."

Chloe laughs and begins the count, she pauses a second before saying "Three!"

Emily almost jumps the gun, which elicits a chuckle from the group, and then everyone is throwing back their shot. Emily lets out a cough, which causes everyone to laugh.

Five minutes, and three more shots of tequila each later, and the five friends are all piling into their über car, which had just arrived a few minutes before.

As they are getting in, Chloe turns to Beca and says, "Tonight's going to be epic! I can tell. Trust me."

Beca smirks, "Is this some type of Spider-sense?"

Chloe winks as she nods and says in all seriousness, "It's my Bellas-sense, and it's telling me tonight's going to be be life changing!"

"You're such a nerd, Beale."

"And still you love me."

"Always Beale."

Beca and Chloe follow Aubrey and Emily into the club arriving just fashionably late; Stacie had run into an acquaintance outside and stopped to talk. Chloe is suitably impressed; the club has an amazing set-up, with a large main room that is dominated by a dance floor that is already teeming with people. The sound system in the place has to be top of the line as the music is loud but not so that it's uncomfortable. Chloe can't help but give her hips a little shake to the music, which brings something between a smirk and a smile to Beca's face. This of course elicits a chuckle from the redhead.

Chloe's also quite dazzled with the lighting system that the owners of this club have invested in. Chloe has always really appreciated a great light show being a part of the overall entertainment factor of the club. This place has an amazing set-up, and already are in full use. The lights are flashing and well timed with the music, making dance floor seem to be another world of lights and shadows. Watching the people dancing is incredible, and a bit hypnotic.

Chloe pauses to watch the show, until Beca steps back and takes her hand and guides the redhead past the bouncer monitoring the entrance to the VIP Room and up the stairs. As they arrive in the private VIP Room where Amy and Bumper's party is being held, they can see it's in full swing. Chloe's a bit surprised at how many people are already in the room; some she recognizes, a whole lot more she doesn't. The look on Beca's face, suggests to Chloe that her DJ is feeling the same.

Chloe let's out a whistle; it's an impressive room, with two private bars, scores of tables and various couches and overstuffed chairs scattered around the room. There are a couple sliding glass doors, one set she's heard leads out to a hidden garden, while the other on the opposite side of the room, she can see leads out to a balcony with a railing that looks down upon the club's main dance floor where already there's an impressive number of bodies moving and gyrating to the club beat.

"Captain! Legacy! Shawshank! Ginger!" Fat Amy hollers at the four women, as she detaches herself from Bumper, who's animatedly talking at some former Trebbles. Fat Amy comes over and gives each woman a huge hug. "Welcome! We were wondering when you all were going to show!" Amy laughs, "What's up my twig bitches?"

"Amy, this place is amazing!" Says Emily as she looks about in wonder. Emily emits a high frequency 'Eeek', as Fat Amy lifts her off her feet while hugging her.

Aubrey's next and stiffens within Fat Amy's hug, but manages to keep her tight smile, and grit out, "Thank you for the invite, Amy. It's great to see you too."

"Sure thing Cap! Couldn't have a party without our original fearless leader!"

Beca holds her hands up to ward off her large self-proclaimed best friend as Amy comes at arms wide. "SHAWSHANK! Come 'ere!"

"AMY! No! N…" Beca's cut off as she's literally engulfed by Amy. She's positive that Amy made sure to smash her face into the blonde's impressive cleavage. This feeling seems only confirmed as Fat Amy rocks her back and forth a good couple of times.

Beca gasps for breath as Amy releases her from what Beca has dubbed her 'boob prison', as sputters, Dude! Not cool!"

"What? I'll have you know there are many a fine lad who give their right hand to be where you just were; and have! Besides it only proves that you're my best friend, 'cause only my little Bump has been there since he and I became, you know like official. Which is okay 'cause he does this thing…"

"Okay! I get it Amy! And...GROSS!"

"And you Ginger…"

Chloe decides to take the initiative in this case, just in the off chance Amy was planning on giving her the same treatment as Beca. Before the blonde Australian can hug her, Chloe initiates the hug, because let's face it, there's no one on earth who's a better hugger. It's Amy's turn to give a squeak as Chloe lifts her feet off the ground. "Damn Ginger! I knew your twig body was fit, but damn that was impressive. You're stronger than me Uncle Rory's homemade whiskey straight off the still!"

Chloe smiles proudly as she sets her larger friend down. Aubrey steps up and whispers, "You're going to feel that in the morning."

Chloe can only nod, as she fights the urge to wince. To get attention off of her she scans the room and asks Amy, "Who all's here?"

"Well Flo couldn't make it, she's in El Paso, and has a huge caseload. I haven't seen Stacie or Cynthia yet. Ashley and Jessica arrived about fifteen minutes ago. Denise a little after that. Not sure when Lily here arrived." Amy said pointing at the silent Bella who had somehow managed to appear between Beca and Emily.

Chloe giggles as Beca and Emily both jump at the realization that Lily is now right next to them. Chloe thinks she may have heard Lily says something, but isn't quite sure what, though she thinks the word teleportation might have been mumbled.

Before anything more can be said though, Jessica, Ashley, and Denise all flock over. "Chloe, Emily, Aubrey, Beca!" Ashley and Jessica cry out in unison

"Denise! Ashley! Jessica!" Responds Chloe and Emily. Ashley hugs Chloe, Jessica Emily; Beca gives a little wave, but Denise will have none of it and scoops up the tiny DJ into a big hug.

Squeals of delight, hugs, and easygoing banter start up immediately.

"Wow Chloe, you're looking terrific," says Ashley as she steps back from her hug of the redhead.

"Thanks Ash! You too! It's just so good to see you and Jessica," Chloe responds to Ashley's pleasantries, and it's so true. These women aren't just friends, they're family, and it's been way too long since she's spoken with many of them.

"Sorry I'm late," says Stacie as she comes bounding up to the group. "But look who I found."

"Legs! CR!" Hollers Amy as she spies Cynthia Rose and her wife Maria stepping up behind Stacie. "I'm happier than a dingo in a nursery, to have y'all here."

"Amy!" Cynthia Rose calls out as she and her wife join the growing circle of friends. Cynthia Rose is sporting the biggest grin any of her friends have ever seen, save for her wedding day. The young black woman is dressed in a very fashionable purple suit jacket over a white blouse, and is sporting a fedora that matches her jacket.

CR's arm is around a gorgeous woman's waist, her wife Maria. Not for the first time Chloe thinks Maria could be Stacie's long lost Latina cousin. The two women share many similar characteristics, from stature and build, to hair color and eyes.

Every Bella knew there had always been a crush on the part of CR on the leggy brunette, so when Cynthia had introduced her fiancée to her friends, there had been a combination of shock, delight, and amazement.

Cynthia Rose had not waited long after graduation and the Worlds to get married. It had seemed wise since all the Bellas were still available, having not yet scattered to the four winds to start the next phases of their lives.

Chloe remembers fondly that weekend last August. It was the last time the Bellas had all been together.

"Now this is what I'm talking about! Amy and Bumper got it going on," Cynthia Rose declares as she looks about the room. Chloe smiles at Cynthia's enthusiasm. She's always appreciated that CR has such zest for life, and wears her emotions on her sleeves. From the look of adoration on her wife's face, Chloe assumes she's not the only one to appreciate it. Maria's smile for her wife is both warm and endearing. She can only agree as she looks at the growing crowd. "Amy, you've seem to have met or befriended half of Beverly Hills."

"Aca-believe it my Pitches." Answers Amy proudly.

"This is impressive Amy," agrees Aubrey. Do you and Bumper really know all these people?"

"Yeah, more or less…" Answers Amy. "I wouldn't say well, and a lot of them are as boring as a walk-about on Kiwi Island, but we've met a fair amount."

Emily follows up with a question, but the noise in the room is making it harder to hear in the larger group, and a lot of side conversations start. Beca is talking to Denise and Lily, so Chloe shifts over to her left and listens to Stacie, who is currently catching up with Ashley and Jessica. "Yeah I'm working on my Masters of Science in Botany at UCLA. Specifically I'm looking at EGTA's water solubility."

Ashley asks tentatively, "EDTA?"

Stacie smiles and corrects her friend, "E. G. T. A. It stands for Ethylene Glycol-bis Tetraacetic Acid."

Jessica scrunches her eyes and asks, "What's EGTA?"

Stacie smiles and goes all 'nerdy' as Beca calls it, though Chloe thinks it might be when Stacie's at her hottest. The tall brunette's voice takes a different pitch when she starts talking about her studies. Chloe has long studied it, but she has never quite put a finger on what the exact change is. She listens as Stacie explains, "It's an inhibitor that binds to zinc, deactivating a component of a cascade that leads to the formation of these cavities in the vascular tissue in plant roots that have been flooded. So they can breathe even when flooded."

Chloe thinks it's in part a matter of confidence, but that really doesn't capture it, because Stacie exudes confidence in her every action. Chloe has a theory that the difference in this confidence is born of being Stacie's true self. She's a brainiac, and proud nerd, but she's also pretty, hell she's gorgeous, and growing up girls with looks weren't supposed to be smart, they're supposed to be into the E Network and nail care. So Stacie has sometimes affected a mask to hide her incredible intelligence, especially when first meeting someone.

Chloe's always thankful that Stacie joined the Bellas. Because she got to see beyond this mask, the pretty face, and now has a friend who can speak comfortably about the pH levels required to make a specific solution, that just flies right over Chloe's head.

Ashley's face shows that she's in the same boat as Chloe. She definitely didn't follow all of what their tall genius just described, but Ashley is trying to keep up; she asks,"What're the possible uses of this?"

Stacie continues to smile, and not for the first time Chloe notes that this smile is completely different from other smiles the tall brunette flashes. This smile is one of pride and hope, at least that's what Chloe has come to believe. "My professor feels that, when the pathway is fully understood, then it could lead to ways of preventing loss of crops to flooding. I don't know if you remember, but my family's farm lost that crop of soybeans our sophomore year due to flooding. Well that wasn't the first time, and flooding has affected my grandparents and aunts and uncles, so it's something I hope to help fix."

It's Chloe's turn to smile, because she can see the utter amazement shining in the eyes of both Jessica and Ashley as they listen to Stacie. Because of proximity here in Los Angeles, Chloe has had numerous opportunities to listen to Stacie talk about her Master's program before. Chloe has no doubt her face would have mirrored those of her two friends the first time Stacie had described her thesis idea, or the second, and third. Even today she has to work to decipher Stacie's explanation of her project, going so far as to google a number of words Stacie has said, but she feels now at least she has the basics.

"My project looks specifically at MMP, Matrix metaloprotinases..." One of those words Chloe had to look up. "... which could be an important step in activating the formation of the cavities in the roots of specific crops. MMP is actually found in a lot of places, so I have high hopes for the potential of this concept."

Jessica and Ashley both just say, "Wow."

Stacie just smiles and says nonchalantly, "My personal objective right now though is to get a published thesis so I can graduate."

Chloe looks over to Ashley and Jessica, and asks, "What about you two?"

Now it's Jessica and Ashley's turn to beam with pride. Jessica says, "We decided to use our business degrees, but do something we really love."

"We started our own business," adds Ashley. "We started a Wedding Planning business."

"Ashley and I are wedding singers, though the band we put together also take other gigs."

"You remember Christina, in our East Asian Studies?"

Chloe thinks back, and answers Ashley, "Tall blonde with the pixie cut?"

Ashley nods, "Yeah, that's her. She turned out to be an amazing baker. She's our cake chef."

"We also managed to secure a great up and coming caterer." Adds Jessica excitedly.

"We're really making a run for it," says Ashley.

"That's so awesome!" States Stacie, truly reveling in her friend's enthusiasm.

Chloe asks, "Do you do more than weddings?"

Both girls say sure.

"My parents fortieth anniversary is coming up next December. I would love to hire you." Chloe says excitedly.

Jessica and Ashley again answer simultaneously, "That would be great!"

Something catches Chloe's attention and she looks over to Fat Amy. She notes the boisterous blonde signalling for something. A waitress comes over to Fat Amy with a tray of shots. "We need a toast! Grab two glasses each."

Aubrey asks, "What are these?"

"Kamikazes, of course!"

Beca whispers over to Chloe as she takes two small glasses from the proffered tray, "Since when are Kamikaze's an 'of course'?"

Chloe can only shrug her shoulders, and give a slight shake of her head

"To friendship and sisterhood! Cheers Pitches!" Amy offers, before she drinks the first and then the second shot in rapid succession. She smiles broadly as she watches the girls downing theirs at the same time. 

Amy sets her now empty glasses on the tray of the waitress and then looks about the room as more guests arrive. She's actually a little surprised at the turnout. She knows people see her as a confident and sexy modern woman, but they would be surprised that she's actually a bit self conscious. So she's not been confident that anyone would actually show tonight.

But people have come, and more than she could have hoped for. It's now a pretty steady trickle of people coming into the room, but to be honest the only people she really cares about are already in the room.

Bumper of course. He's the love of her life, the partner she never expected, and her best friend; though she would never tell Beca, it would break Shawshank's heart.

And her Bellas, whose friendship is also just as unexpected, and nearly as dear to her heart. She's astounded that all the Bellas, save for Flo, were able to make it tonight. She loved that on such short notice her friends were able to get to Los Angeles, to share in the celebration of Bumper's victory. It showed just how good of friends they truly are. She's even more excited they will be here for her announcements she has planned for later this evening.

The blonde Australian thinks about everything that's happened since she and Bumper had moved to Los Angeles. Bumper had managed to get himself onto 'The Voice', and more amazingly he had won it. At the same time the couple had managed to start to carve out a place for themselves. Amy and Bumper are not big names by any stretch of the imagination, but they have hit Hollywood, running, and have between the two of them started to make connections. As such the people coming in are up-and-coming producers, music video directors, aspiring B-Level actors, and managers.

 _Not bad,_ thinks the blonde to herself. She turns her head towards Emily, when she realizes Legacy had asked her something. "What's that Legacy?"

"Where are you living now?"

"Oh, we of course took over my parents Beverly Hills home. It only made sense."

Aubrey looks at Amy in shock. "Wait, your parents have a Beverly Hills home?"

"Yeah, didn't I ever mention that."

"No," answers Aubrey straight away. "No you didn't."

Fat Amy scrunches her eyes, as if trying to remember something. "Pretty sure I did."

"No Amy, I'm pretty sure you didn't. I wouldn't have had to have the Bellas do singing telegrams, if I knew you were rich."

"Huh… Now that you mention it, Bumper seemed pretty surprised too."

Amy notices Beca slide over and ask, "Wait… You're RICH?"

"Well, my family' only the seventh richest in Australia, but we are the richest in Tasmania…"

"That's amazing!" At least that's what it sounds like when Emily squeals and claps her hands.

"Oh my god! What!?"

Amy looks a Aubrey, "Wow Cap'n that's exactly what Bumper said. Fact that's a pretty damn good impression of him."

"AMY! You like stole twenty dollars from my purse every week for like two years!"

"Shawshank… Is it really stealing if you don't know about it?"

Beca rolls her eyes and throws up her hands. "That's actually the textbook definition of stealing!"

Fat Amy looks around sheepishly, then notices someone she actually wants to introduce Cynthia Rose and Maria to. So Fat Amy looks around at her best friends and says, "Well, it's been great talking to you flat butts, but I'm afraid I'm the hostess with the mostess…" Fat Amy feels this statement requires a good squeeze of her boobs to accentuate it. "...Which means I do have some…" Amy pinches one eye closed while staring at the ceiling with the other as if she's searching for the right word. "...Responsibilities! CR, Maria, there's someone I would like to introduce you to. If you'll excuse us, Pitches, I'm going to go make the rounds and see how everyone's doing, and introduce the Rose here to a new friend. I'll catch up with you lot later."

Amy takes Cynthia and Maria by the arm and leads them away as Beca says, "I want my money Amy!"

"You have to stop living in the past shortstuff!" Replies Fat Amy over her shoulder as she leads the newly weds around the room to introduce them and say hello to her new friends and acquaintances. 

With Fat Amy's hasty retreat, Beca notices the circle of friends break up even more. Lily has completely vanished, but that's nothing new; though the word 'teleportation' keeps echoing through Beca's mind. Denise is now talking with Aubrey, Ashley and Jessica, of course. Some guy, trying too hard to impress in a power suit is talking to Stacie and Emily. Beca can tell from his face that he thinks he's getting somewhere with the two tall beauties, but Beca can also read Stacie, and Stacie's in the the I'll listen to you to be polite but this isn't happening stance. And Emily only has eyes for Benji right now, so overachiever is going to be sorely disappointed.

Beca shakes her head and leans into Chloe. "This really feels like a reunion. I need a drink. You with me?"

Chloe smiles and nods, "Always."

Before the two take three steps they hear, "Chloe, Chloe Beale? Is that really you?" The redhead turns from to see Donald coming over, while Beca rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," answers Chloe flashing her dazzling smile. "Hey Donald, how have you been?"

Beca groans under her breath. "When did this become a reunion?"

Chloe giggles and whispers back, "Be nice Becs."

Beca whispers back, "I'm ALWAYS nice." Chloe gives her a look which turns into a smirk, and even Beca has to chuckle at that one.

"And you, Donald," Chloe says, refocusing on the former Trebble. "What are you up to now?"

Chloe falls into lite conversation with Donald and then two other Trebbles that seem familiar to Beca but she can't remember their names. Beca's still amazed at how easy it is for Chloe to start conversations or join a group. She has no fear in such situations.

On the other hand, these situations are hard on Beca, never feeling comfortable just joining a conversation or knowing what to say to start a conversation. Memories of school dances flood Beca's nervous brain. Standing there the ever consummate wallflower watching her classmates dancing, never being asked herself, probably because of the scowl. She only ever went because her mother made her.

Beca excuses herself from the small group forming around Chloe, telling the redhead she's going to get those drinks, and asking if she wants anything. Chloe frowns a little when Beca excuses herself, but says she would love a drink, and to surprise her.

Beca smiles as the drink order for Chloe pops in her head. She turns and starts to make her way to the bar, which is no easy task. There are a lot of people here now, a lot.

Because of the swirl of the crowd, Beca's only made it about fifteen feet in the last fifteen minutes; her destination, the open bar another good twenty-five feet away.

"Becaw!"

Beca rolls her eyes, amazed that Jesse still uses that opening after all these years. She has always hated it, but he thinks of it as endearing, so no matter what she says or does, it somehow keeps coming back. She had once thought about just accepting it, and maybe it would grow on her; it didn't.

Still she gives him a tight smile, the best she can in this uncomfortable space, and accepts his hug and kiss. She notes that two of his buddies from USC are trailing. She knows that she's met them before, but for the life of her she can't remember their names.

"You look amazing," says Jesse, pulling Beca's attention back.

"Thanks, Jesse. Pretty crowded huh.?"

"Yeah. I managed to get to the bar," Jesse answers. "Here's your beer. Consider me your savior."

"Thanks, you're a savior," Beca answers, gratefully accepting the beer.

"There must be a reward for that," Jesse says, giving Beca a meaningful smile.

"We'll see, Romeo, but I still need to get Chloe something."

"Well follow me my darling, and I will carve a pathway for you."

"You're such a strange weirdo."

"So Beca, are we tying one on tonight?" Jesse asks with one of his goofy grins.

"Oh, I definitely feel the urge to party," answers Beca, giving a sly smile.

Jesse smiles, happy that his girlfriend's in such good spirits. He looks over to his USC buddies and deadpans, "Lucky for me she's quite easy to carry."

Beca pulls back with a shocked expression. "One time! One time," she says vehemently. "You had to carry me home one time."

Jesse gives her a look and asks, "Seriously?"

"Okay, twice…" Jesse just continues to stare. "Maybe three times…"

"Keep telling yourself that Mitchell," says Jesse as he makes his way through the crowd. Beca again rolls her eyes, but let's out a chuckle. She pushes up directly behind Jesse, because part of her is actually a little nervous in crowds like this. She could literally die! Or at least that's what Beca thinks.

With Jesse's help Beca is actually able to make it to the bar in under five minutes, and she's able to get her drink order in. For some reason she's thinking Chloe's in a more fruity tasting drink, so she orders Chloe a Bahama Mama.

"So Beca, you remember Mitch and Jodie?" Jesse points to his two buddies.

"Uhh, yeah," answers Beca as she accepts Chloe's drink. They look familiar, but if she was asked to identify them in a lineup, she's pretty sure she'd fail, even if it was a lineup of two. Still she gives a shy smile and a little wave. Dropping her eyes to the drink in her hand she misses their responses. She mumbles, "Uhh, I should get this to Chloe."

"Oh, here let's get Lily to take her the drink," suggests Jesse as he takes the drink from Beca, and hands it to the silent Asian girl. Beca again jumps back as she notices her quiet friend. "Let's talk, I don't want to spend the night just delivering drinks."

While Jesse's puppy dog eyes are nowhere near the same league as Chloe's, they're still pretty decent, so Beca relents and asks Lily, "Can you take Chloe her drink?" Lily nods, and Beca turns back to Jesse and gives him a face that asks, 'are you happy now?'

Jesse smiles holds out his beer, which Beca taps, he then drinks down the rest in one long swallow. "Guess I'm not the only one who's thinking about letting loose tonight?"

"Yeah! We're celebrating!" Jesse waves his arms around excitingly. "Mitch, Jodie and I found out our project was selected by the University. We're going to be doing the sound for an indie movie that Spielberg is an executive producer on. Can you believe it? Mother Effin' Spielberg! I mean it's a low budget, give young up and comers a chance to shine project, but it's freakin' Spielberg, and I'm going to be scoring it!"

"Jesse, that's Amazing!" Beca says with all her enthusiasm, as she gives him her best impression of a Chloe hug. She's really happy for him, and she knows he's really worked hard for this, though she's not entirely sure who this Spielberg is, sure she's heard the name, pretty sure Jesse has said it to her, but beyond that…

"I know, I know," Jesse happily says, pulling her in tight. He's a child on Christmas morning, and his excitement is near Beale levels. "See Becs, I told you everything will work out. Our dreams are coming true."

"Yeah they are!" Yells one of the USC buddies, Beca thinks his name is Mitch, who comes over with two shots of tequila. Jesse's attention diverted, he doesn't see Beca's face fall as he talks about their dreams, though Beca covers quickly.

Jesse and Mitch each down their shot, with Mitch letting out a whoop as he downs his. Beca can't help but roll her eyes. Before anything else can happen, the other USC Buddy is there with shots of Jägermeister. "Oh yay… you're friend has more…" Says Beca, basically to herself as Jesse and his new buddies down the liquorice tasting shots quickly.

This time all three of the friends let out a whoop after downing their second Jägermeister. Beca raises her beer in salute but the guys are all talking so fast she can't understand a word of it, and they don't notice her really anyway.

A fourth guy, that Beca actually recognizes comes over balancing four shots. He's a Trebblemaker who came out to USC a year before Jesse, named is Johnny. Beca knows him at least a little bit. He sees her, and gives an apologetic half smile. "Oh Beca, I didn't see you there. Sorry, I only brought four shots."

Beca holds up her beer and says, "I'm good."

Jesse notices Johnny's shots, and asks, "What are we drinking?"

Johnny passes out the shots while answering "Goldschläger!"

Jesse and his buddies groan, but it's good natured, and each grabs a shot. Beca again rolls her eyes. Jesse has his arm around her waist, so she's there in this new circle of people, but she's not really a part of this group. She feels kind of trapped.

Beca often felt this way back at Barden, when she would be over at the Trebble house, especially during a party. Jesse would want her there with him, and why not, she's his girlfriend. Yet she never truly felt a part of the conversation, truly a part of the group dynamics. It's even more pronounced here in LA. Jesse has picked up a whole new crew of friends out here in California. His USC Buddies as Beca has dubbed them. For the most part they're good guys, they remind Beca of the Trebblemakers, save maybe even more wild and nerdy. The thing is, with the Trebblemakers, Beca had music in common with them. Here with Jesse's new friends, she doesn't have that same connection. Worse, the USC Buddies are all like equal or greater than Jesse movie nerds. She once told Jesse she was going to punch out the next one of the USC Buddies who made a big deal about her not liking movies.

Trying to get in the swing of things, Beca leans closer to Jesse and asks, "So is Benji here yet?" Jesse goes to answer, but Beca answers for him. "Wait why am I asking? Emily would have definitely let the entire club know if he had."

Jesse is about to answer when a high pitch squeal cuts through the noise, causing both Beca and Jesse to turn in that direction.

A huge smile creases Jesse's face as he watches his best friend stumble back as Emily excitedly jumps into his arms. "You got that one right."

Beca to chuckles at the sight and says, "I'm going to go over there." She feels Jesse tighten his hold as he gives a groan. "Don't be like that, I'll be right back and bring them over."

Jesse still has an exaggerated pout face, so Beca leans in and gives a quick kiss to the cheek. He smiles and let's go. He looks like he's going to say something more but Mitch brings more shots, tequila this time, at least that's what Beca surmises since the USC Buddies are chanting 'TEQUILA'! When Jesse joins in, Beca uses the distraction to escape the group.

Moving over to Emily and Benji is a whole lot easier than it was going towards the bar. The crowd has dispersed throughout the room and the club in total. As Beca moves towards Emily and Benji she passes Bumper who is holding court with a good sized gathering of Trebbles and their dates. Beca can only chuckle as she hears Bumper regale his audience with how he never considered any of the other contestants as real competition, or what it was like to work with Christina Aguilera. Still the same Bumper. Always ready to blow his own horn.

Coming up to Emily and Benji, the latter notices Beca approaching and calls out to her pulling back from his girlfriend. "Hey Benji! It's been too long."

"Beca! Yeah, way too long," Benji pulls her into a quick if awkward hug.

Beca smiles up at her goofy friend, who had kind of taken up the role of little brother. Little being relative considering he has five to six inches on her. Still there's something about Benji's honest earnestness that just makes you want to hug and protect. Beca's always so happy that Emily took a chance and kissed the loveable dork at Worlds. Frankly the two are supremely made for one another. Beca asks, "How's your Masters program going?"

"Georgia Tech is great! I really like their cyber security program. One more year and I will be all done." Answers Benji as he puts his arm back around Emily's waist.

Legacy is giddy and kisses her boyfriend on the cheek. "He's being modest Beca. My Benji here's top of his class, and he's got an internship at Verizon Digital Media for the summer."

"Congrats dude!" Beca is impressed at how much her awkward friend had grown since their freshman year. He's so much more confident and assured of himself.

"Yeah, it means I get to spend my summer out here. Jesse said I can use his pull out couch."

"Wow, guess we'll be seeing a bunch of you this summer." Beca notes Emily's face fall, as it hits her that Benji will be away from Georgia for the summer. Acting on impulse Beca says, "Lucky for Emily she has use of our couch anytime she wants it." Immediately Beca begins to question what she had just done and where that had come from, but the look of joy on Emily's face keeps her from taking it back.

Emily of course feels this warrants a hug, and her long arms latch onto Beca with such speed, it kind of makes her dizzy. "Jeez Emily, you're as bad as Chloe…"

"Then that means I'm great," answers the younger girl.

"True."

Beca shrugs out of the hug and asks Benji, "So did you just get in?"

"Yeah, dropped off my bags at Jesse's and came right over."

"There's my favorite Galea wannabe!" Shouts Amy as she comes up and throws an arm around Benjii's shoulder.

Beca raises an eyebrow in question and mouths, "Galea?"

Benji smiles and responds, "James Galea. He's an Australian magician. Pretty good one."

"Pretty good? Pretty good? He's the best magician in Australia; and hence the best in the world."

Before Benji can respond to this, another voice calls out to him. "Hey Benji, glad you could make it," says Aubrey as she joins her friends.

Benji gives a wave. "Hey Aubrey. Thanks again Amy for the invite."

"My pleasure magic man. Just glad you and Legacy were able to make it. Though please hang around till Bumper and I make our remarks before you go knock boots." Amy says with a knowing wink.

"Amy!" Emily chokes out. "We… We… Are… Not…"

"It's okay Legacy." Amy pats the taller brunette on the back. "You're two young healthy kids in love. It's only to be expected that you would want to go all dingo style lovin"

"Amy!" This time it's Aubrey trying to derail Amy's train of thought.

Amy is on a roll though and just powers on through. "It's like me and Bump. There was something right from the beginning. An animal attraction, which kinda leads to animal like sex; but I'm sure you know what I mean, huh Em."

Emily is a deep shade of scarlet. She squeaks, "Amy!"

"I mean there was, I think it was the third time Bumper and I had…"

"Amy!" Beca interrupts her boisterous friend, putting her hands up in front of her, as if to ward off whatever else Amy were about to say. "Please don't. I really don't think I…" Beca looks around the circle of friends, "... we can handle hearing any of Bumper's and your sex escapades right now."

"Or ever!" Adds Aubrey, already feeling a queasiness in the pit of her stomach.

Amy looks at her friends in puzzlement. "Are ya sure? Because I've got quite a few stories I can share."

"No!" Beca and Aubrey shout in unison.

Benji and Emily can't help giggling at their two friends. Now that Amy's attention is off of their sex life, Emily and Benji can actually laugh at the situation, and Amy's antics.

"I'm good," Beca and Aubrey continue to say the same thing simultaneously. They turn and look at each other shocked.

"Jinx!" Says Beca with a grin. Aubrey blushes and Benji and Emily are in full laughing mode now.

"There some really great stories," interjects Amy once more. This causes Benji and Emily to laugh even harder as Beca and Aubrey blush more.

Beca again raises her hand. She directs a question to Aubrey, "I think you owe me a drink. Do you want to hit the bar?"

"Yup!" Aubrey replies quickly, turning immediately to leave for the bar.

Amy has a total shit-eating grin as she calls after her two retreating friends, "Like this one time Bumper and I went to the movies..."

"Not listening!" Beca calls out without turning around.

"Or how about that time Bumper and me went on tour bus in Hawaii..."

Aubrey shouts, "I can't hear you!"

About thirty minutes pass, and Beca is back over with Jesse, though she now has Emily and Benji with her, so it's better. Jesse had come over and guided her back into his circle of friends. He's so excited and is feeling very handsy this evening. Beca notices that, along with the fact that he's more inebriated than she's seen him in a long time. She can't blame him, it really is great news about the project, and the drinks are free tonight, so good for him. Yet he again has his arm about her waist, so she

is anchored to this spot. Not that it's unwelcome, it's just not the norm.

Other than actually physically being in the middle of this group of people, Beca's still not really feeling a part of this group dynamic. Some more Trebbles have joined the group, men that she's had conversations and classes with, but she still feels like the outsider caught here in the middle.

Beca glances around the room, not really looking for anything in particular, but settling on her redhead. She bites her lower lip to keep from smiling as she watches Chloe make her way around the room catching up on people's lives and what they are doing now. Beca can see that Chloe's in her element as she goes around striking up small conversations, talking about the basics of the past year with people she knows, and introducing herself to those she doesn't.

It's a skill that Beca recognizes will never be in her toolset. That's okay though as long as she has Chloe in her life. Chloe can handle that chore for her.

Since she isn't really a part of any of the conversations going on around her, Beca just continues to watch the redhead. Which leads her to wonder what Chloe is actually saying, or telling people. Are there embarrassing Mitchell as a roommate stories, or is she telling them about her new job, or is it more along the lines of how she loves the new life in California variety? Beca can't help but wish she was over with Chloe, because Chloe always has very interesting things to say, keeps the exchanges lively, and always ensures Beca's a part of the conversation.

What Beca doesn't realize is how long she's staring off at Chloe, or that Jesse has noticed.

Chloe makes her excuses to a new couple she's been having a delightful conversation with. Mary and David are videographers, who own their own business, and are new acquaintances of Bumper and Amy's. Mary still can't get over how Amy calls herself Fat, or that she was called a twig bitch to her face. Chloe can only assure her that yes it did happen, and many in the room can probably retell a similar story, but that Amy has a heart of gold.

As Chloe moves towards the bar to get a refill, she looks about taking in the entire party. Amy and Bumper must really be proud. The turnout has been amazing. Of course Bumper is quite proud of himself; Chloe hears him as she walks by, retelling what it was like to be backup for John Mayer. Chloe is amazed at how much mileage Bumper has been able to get out of that job. Still their former nemesis has over a dozen people hanging on his every word.

Chloe continues to scan the room. If anyone were to ask what she was looking for, she would defer and claim to be just taking it all in. But deep down she knows she's really looking for her roommate. Beca has mellowed a lot in the time Chloe has known her, and isn't quite the alt-girl badass Chloe first met at the activities fair; and with regards to social interactions, Beca has grown so much in that same time, but she's still not the most comfortable in crowds.

Chloe on the other hand has no problem meeting new people, making small talk, and being an attentive listener, so she tries to be there for her friend. To protect her when the crowd gets to be too much, and keep her included in the conversation.

Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe notes Beca. She turns and studies what's happening with her friend and she can see all the telltales that a rescue is in order. First her small friend keeps glancing around, as if looking for a reason to flee. She's nervously playing with the straw in her drink, and if Chloe were to bet, she would lay even money the straw is all chewed up. Even the smaller brunette's posture screams 'trapped and ready to bolt' at the first chance.

Chloe shakes her head as a small smile flits across her lips. _What are friends for, if not to help each other out of uncomfortable situations?_

The redhead steps up to the bar, and leans in enough to flash a tantalizing amount of cleavage, which definitely gets the bartender's attention. The bartender is over in a heartbeat, and Chloe gives him a sexy smirk as she orders two Moscow Mules.

The bartender starts to chat Chloe up, and she has to admit she's flirting right back. He's not a bad looking guy, tall, handsome, looks like he works out regularly; probably an aspiring actor, who does the occasional modeling gig. Maybe in another time she might have seen where this might go, but now it's a different day, and her heart is someone else's, and she has no interest in a meaningless fling.

Chloe bites her lip and taps her fingers idly on the bar as she watches the bartender make her drinks. Maybe it's stupid to not pursue this. It's not like she would be cheating on anyone. Besides, from the way Jesse has kept his hands on Beca this evening, she was probably spending the night at his place.

 _So why should I have to be alone?_

The thing is, she just can't not feel it would be wrong and a mistake to pursue anything else. Chloe doesn't want cheap and meaningless. Even if that means more lonely nights.

The truth is, the only thing that will fill her heart is something she can't have. So Chloe accepts her drinks leaves a nice tip, and walks away from a very disappointed bartender, and towards the most important person in her life.

Beca takes a sip of her beer, frowns when she realizes it's empty and sighs. Refocusing on the guy in front of her, she tries to remember his name. She's positive that he's a former Trebblemaker. At least she thinks he is, with his short brown hair and thick glasses that remind Beca of Harry Potter's, he's vaguely familiar. Beca sort of remembers him from Barden, so she attempts to make small talk. "I'm sorry, you're Charles, right?"

The guy's face falls at Beca's question, he pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and shakes his head no. Beca tries again, "Chuck?"

"Actually it's Jake. I was in the room across the hall from Jesse and Benji. We had music theory together. We were also in Algebra, Comparative Lit, History of the Renaissance, and Philosophy 101…"

"Hey Becs," Chloe announces her presence as she steps up to Beca's side and gives her best friend a gentle nudge with her elbow. "I got that drink you wanted." Beca practically leaps for the drink, that Chloe is holding out to her.

"Moscow Mule?" Beca arches her eyebrow in question.

Chloe blows a curl from her forehead, and gives a look as if she won't dignify the question with an answer, then smiles and says, "Of course! Would I get your order wrong."

"You wouldn't dare." Answers Beca playfully.

Jesse notices Chloe handing Beca her new drink. "You needed a new drink Beca?"

"Oh yeah," answers Beca after taking a gulp of her drink.

"You should have said something, I would have grabbed you one."

Chloe waves Jesse off. "No worries Jesse. It was kind of a psychic roommate call." She raises her glass to Beca, who returns the salute and taps her glass. Both women miss Jesse's frown.

"Thanks Chloe. By the way, you remember Chuck, Jason, and Robert." Beca signals the three former Trebbles before her.

Chloe smiles cheerfully at the three befuddled men. She knows for a fact that their names are Jake, James, and Richard.

If that's not a sign that Beca needs rescuing, then Chloe's not sure if she's ever seen one. She says hello to the three men, making sure to use their correct names, then she makes her apologies for stealing Beca away while she grabs Beca's hand and pulls her towards the Bellas, who are all gathering in the center of the room again.

"Beca I need you over here with the Bellas."

Beca rolls her eyes, but smiles as she allows Chloe to drag her across the room to where the Bellas are.

Jesse goes to say something, but Mitch shows up with another round of shots. Benji accepts one of the shots and closes the circle, while Emily follows her former Captains.

The Bellas all end up in the center of the VIP room again. Liquor and laughter flowing easily and everyone in a great mood. Time apart has made them all wistful of their Barden days, so they feel a gravitational pull back to one another.

Beca is feeling better. The sounds of her friend's laughter, the chatter of their excited conversations, all blending with the background music the club DJ is playing, creates a magical sound that she loves. This incredible sound fills the air and envelops Beca in a warm security blanket, which has greatly improved Beca's mood.

It also doesn't hurt that Chloe is by her side.

The Bellas being the Bellas, the conversation turns to discussions of sex. Of course when said group of people has Fat Amy and Stacie helping to guide the conversation it's pretty much inevitable.

Stacie laughs. "You know Amy loves my Sexcapade stories. I'm thinking maybe I should write a book. I'm thinking "Confessions of a Liberated Woman" for a title."

Aubrey laughs but then stops. "That's actually not a crazy idea."

"I would definitely read it," adds Chloe, with a sincere smile.

"You do realize there would be a chapter or two about you…"

Chloe feels a bit of a blushes heat in her cheeks, mental images of the night of their second second ICCA Championship, and then the weekend trip to Panama City…

"Wait, Chloe might have a chapter in your book?" Aubrey's shock easily heard in her question.

Beca about chokes, "What!?"

Aubrey and Beca's reaction pulls Chloe out of her delightful trip down memory lane. Her best friends showing their shock at this revelation.

Amy can't help jumping in, "You and the ginger, eh legs?" Amy absolutely loves the face Beca is currently making; it's an intriguing combination of shock and incredulity.

Stacie makes sure to pop her 'P' as she says, "Yep."

Eyes turn to the blushing redhead, but the only eyes Chloe feels belong to Beca, who is standing, mouth agape.

"Definitely, though Chloe Beale might merit two," Stacie allows her voice to drop into a very sexy sounding husk.

"Might? I damn well earned two chapters," Chloe says in mock outrage.

Beca still shocked into silence looks like she's going to have a heart-attack. Chloe absently reaches up and starts rubbing the small of her back. This small act seems to do the trick, and color returns to Beca's cheeks. She tries saying something, coughs and clears her throat and then manages to say, "You and Chloe?"

Stacie gets this Cheshire Cat like look, something more than a smile, but almost predatory, as she hums an affirmative.

"Damn Stacie. How many Bellas did you knock boots with down in the Sheila pond?"

Stacie nonchalantly looks over at Fat Amy and without hesitation answers, "Three."

All eyes turn towards Aubrey, who's already pink complexion turns a deeper shade of red. "Why would everyone assume I'm one?"

Stacie is still in full on flirt mode, practically purrs, "Because it's such a natural fit, love. We would be amazing..." Aubrey's skin invents whole new shades of red.

"Quick cover Legacy's ears! We may yet save her innocence," Interjects Amy.

"Guys! I'm not that innocent!" Emily actually stomps her foot. This causes a round of giggles from the group.

"Yeah you're regular Britney Spears," says Amy, before turning back to Stacie. "So not with our former tall blonde tyrant, sorry captain. Hmmm, looks like I owe you twenty, CR."

Aubrey's eyes bulge, "What!?"

Amy shrugs off Aubrey's death glare and says, "Sorry Cap, it seemed like a safe bet." She looks around the circle and asks, "Then who?"

Stacie shrugs. "I'll let them say."

"Lesbihonest!" Amy coughs.

Lily raises her hand, saying something inaudible. No one notices till they all realize Stacie is focused on Lily, with a warm appreciative smile.

Lily mumbles something more in her hushed tone, but she seems to say, "It was nice."

"It was," confirms Stacie. Glancing around the circle she continues, "I was thinking about getting a tattoo, and Lily showed me hers. She has an amazing dragon tattoo..."

Lily mumbles, "My Grandparents are dragons."

Stacie shrugs, "One thing led to another, and... It was quite athletic."

All eyes again turn as one, this time to Lily, who keeps her head down, but lifts her eyes so everyone can see that she has a very proud smile.

"There goes Legacy's innocence!"

"Amy!"

"Wait! You're not number three are you Legacy?"

Stacie interrupts here, "No Amy. That would be like kissing my little sister."

Another stamp of the foot from the tall young woman. "No it wouldn't!"

Aubrey has found this conversation much more compelling than she would readily admit, asks, "Then who?"

It's Maria who answers, "That would be my wife."

Again all eyes move as one, this time landing on Cynthia Rose, who suddenly has taken a keen interest in the ceiling.

"Aca-awkward!" Amy says under her breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Maria shakes her head no, "Not at all. The first few times…"

"First few?" Aubrey's shocked the words come before she can stop herself.

"... Yes the first few times were before I met my chocolate bunny." Cynthia Rose tries valiantly to win this impromptu game of who can blush the most.

Legacy is the first to ask about what is implied in Maria's answer. Now it's Maria who adopts the Cheshire Cat look. Her smile as she looks over at the tall brunette with a fond smile, as she recalls intimate moments. "I would assume our wedding gift also makes the book?"

Cynthia Rose actually blushes more at her wife's question.

Stacie smiles warmly at Maria. "Oh yeah." Again it comes out as a purr.

This time it's Chloe who asks, "Wedding present?"

"Si," answers Maria quite confidently.

Chloe, not for the first time, thinks that if Stacie had a half-sister from Mexico, she would be Maria.

Maria continues, "Stacie's wedding present helped me with my gift, which was to indulge one of Cyn's fantasies…"

"Cover Legacy's ears again!" Says Amy as Emily asks, "Fantasies?"

Amy shakes her head as she laments the loss of Emily's innocence.

Maria smiles at Emily and answers. "Yes, my Cyn had a roleplaying fantasy that I wanted to indulge." Again she looks fondly at Stacie. "Stacie helped me fulfill it."

It's Chloe this time who asks, "What was the fantasy?"

Cynthia looks down and does a great Lily impression. Maria smirks mischievously and asks, "What was that Cyn? Don't be shy, you definitely weren't shy that weekend." She shoots a wink at Stacie, who's smile is warm and sexy, and everyone can tell they are sharing a fond memory.

Cynthia Rose however looks like she would rather be getting a root canal. She looks to her wife, eyes pleading, but Maria is having too much fun, and returns her wife's pleading with a pout. Cynthia holds for a grand total of two seconds before caving. "A harem." She looks up to see perplexed looks from everyone. With a sigh she says, "I had a harem fantasy."

Beca points to Stacie and asks, "You had Stacie serve as a harem girl?"

CR nods and again starts studying the floor again. Maria on the other hand is loving this, and playfully teases her wife, "Oh my Cyn had two harem girls waiting on her hand and foot."

Emily scrunched her forehead as she asked, "Two?"

Realizing that there was no escaping this embarrassing moment, Cynthia Rose lifts her chin and says, "Yeah, my wife and Stacie surprised me, and were my harem girls."

"Yes! Cyn was my beautiful Sultan, and we served her every wish." Maria's voice is sultry, and everyone listening can feel a bit of the thrill. She leans over her wife and gives Cynthia Rose a quick kiss on the cheek.

Beca swallows before asking, "Are you like Stacie's long lost twin?"

Stacie smiles, "Pretty sure not, or we've been really naughty." Stacie matches Maria's pitch as she draws out saying naughty.

Chloe asks, "So, was it fun?"

Stacie flashes a smile as Cynthia Rose and Maria say yes together. Stacie adds, "Oh totes. We had matching 'I dream of Jeannie' costumes."

Chloe's mouth quirks up in a smile at Stacie's frank answer.

Stacie looks around at her friends who, despite having known her for five years can still be surprised by her. Stacie shrugs and says, "What? I wanted to give Cynthia something special for her wedding."

"Oh you did!" Both Cynthia Rose and Maria say together. They look at each other and grin.

"Well I need more booze," says Aubrey.

"Me too!" Declares Beca as she practically sprints towards the bar, pulling Chloe behind her.

******

A couple hours in and the party is going great. Fat Amy and Bumper can't be more pleased, as they watch friends and family drinking, talking, and generally having a great time. The crowd of Bellas and Trebbles are especially enjoying themselves. Almost everyone there's at least a little buzzed, even Legacy, though she still has a half dozen mama hens monitoring alcohol consumption.

It's at this point that Fat Amy and Bumper make their way to the front of the room. At first Bumper tries to get the crowds attention but to little avail. Fat Amy watches for a moment or two, but then takes it upon herself. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she shouts, "Cheers, pitches!"

Fat Amy yells at the top of her lungs, and every person in the VIP Room stops and turns towards Amy and Bumper.

"Alright ya lot of flat butts! Tonight is all about celebrating my favorite dingo wrestler, and newest winner of the Voice! Bumper!"

Everyone cheers at Amy's pronouncement. Of course this isn't enough for Fat Amy who pumps her arms up in the air, entreating the crowd to get loud, and raise the level of excitement and volume.

Amy has always been a master at playing to the crowd, and now is no different. Where others are able to pull out a cheer or two from an audience, the boisterous blonde from down under is able to inspire the crowd of spectators to continue to scream and shout, building upon their enthusiasm and continuing their applause. Amy continues to entice more from the crowd, encouraging more, and then suddenly she cuts them off. The drop in noise is jarring, and even the club mix piped in through strategically placed speakers seem muted.

"Crushed it!" Exclaims Fat Amy as she punches her right fist into the air.

Amy' all smiles, very satisfied with herself, as she gestures to Bumper that the floor is his to talk. Bumper gives an elaborate bow to Amy, and then calls on the crowd to give a hand to his lady love. Of course the audience already revved up by Amy are happy to oblige Bumper and give Amy a thunderous applause.

Bumper has the biggest grin as he scans the room, taking in all the people who are now focusing on him. He's in his element here, at the center of attention, loving the consideration from both friends and those he plans to be peers with.

Amy and Bumper have come to Los Angeles with every intention of conquering it. They are here to mix with celebrities and be celebrities. They plan on being players in the entertainment business, and tonight is a big part of it.

Yet he's also a bundle of nerves, deep down concerned that he and Fat Amy will fail. This is actually one of the things that Amy likes about Bumper. He is in so many ways so similar to her, outwardly confident to the point of egotistic but in truth every bit insecure inside. But every insecurity is just fuel for their bravado, and tonight their bravado is on full display.

"Well I have to say this is one hell of a turnout. I'm freaking amazed! I'm also glad you all could come. Though I'm sure many of you are thinking that a free bar is worth having to deal with me." This elicits laughter from the guests, which helps calm Bumper.

"Well, almost free; I do have one request. I want you all to do Amy and I a big favor. I need you all to be witnesses, and to raise your glasses in toast, as I have the great honor to tell everyone…"

"We're getting MARRIED PITCHES!"

The whole room starts to cheer in a drunken burst of energy.

Bumper's facebetrays how crestfallen he is "Amy! I thought I was going to tell them."

"Bumper, my luv, you're taking too long, besides you know weddings are all about the bride." Amy gives Bumper her most dazzling smile, but seeing his puppy dog hurt expression, she offers, "You do still get to tell them the other news."

Realization dawns on Bumper's face and he leans in and kisses his fiancée. "That's right, I do get the pleasure of announcing that I have been in talks with executives with NBC and the producers of the Voice about a new show. A show that will pit A cappella groups in ultimate riff-offs!"

Bumper pauses as the gathering of friends and family give a loud and boisterous cheer. These truly are the moments that Bumper lives for. Again the center of attention, able to deliver something AMAZING. "And that's not all; I get to pick the first season's lineup. Which means we are inviting the Tonehanges, the Trebles, the Bellas, and like nine other groups I've never heard of and frankly don't care about. You're going to be on TELEVISION!" 

**A/N: Again thanks to everyone taking the time to read this. I have never written anything like this so it's been a fun exercise. This is the first time attempting to write humor, so I'm really hoping that you find the comedy in this fun. Please review!**

 **I now understand why authors on this site ask for feedback. While writing, I'm sure I'm putting together a good story worthy of your time, but when it comes time to post, I worry that it doesn't make sense or isn't quite good enough. Hopefully you all still think this story isn't a waste of time. Hopefully life settles down and I can get back on track. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 - After the Announcement

**A/N: This is a bit of a filler-ish chapter but don't worry, I am building towards something. It proved harder to write than I expected.**

 **Thanks to everyone reviewing, please please please keep them coming. They really really help keep me going.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Pitch Perfect or really anything.**

 **Here's chapter Five!**

 **Chapter 5 - After the Announcement**

" _You're going to be on TELEVISION!"_

Beca is walking back from the ladies room, lost in thought, as she thinks about the implications of Bumper's announcement. His words playing over and over again in her head.

" _You're going to be on TELEVISION!"_

Each time it replays Beca wonders what her response should be. It's a chance to be on television. This is supposed to be something everyone want, right?

Bumper's pronouncement had at first been met with shocked silence, but then a cheer had gone up. Beca's pretty sure started by a couple of the Trebblemakers. It then swept through the entire crowd. Even Beca found herself cheering.

It could be a really big break for Amy and Bumper.

Yet now, after the wave of exuberance passes, Beca finds herself questioning what this means for her, and should she even consider turning down the opportunity.

Bumper had spoken more about the proposed television show, but Beca couldn't hear him over the din of the crowd, much less concentrate. The crowd was too restless, excited chatter too loud, the buzz of excitement masking anything he had to say.

Fat Amy realizing this rather quickly, jumped in. _"Alright my aca-awesome guests! We'll talk more tomorrow. But for now it's time to be congratulating me on the engagement!"_ She had flashed her ring, that she must have been hiding before now, because there's absolutely no way anyone could miss that rock. Ostentatious, like it's proud owner. " _Now let's get this party started! Turn up the music! Get on the dance floor and take this party to a twelve!"_

The crowd responded to Amy's declaration, women flocking around her to gush over the ring and to give her hugs. Men surrounded Bumper and clapped him on the back and shook his hand. The music in the background was turned up, and for the first time this evening the dance floor in the VIP room had really come alive with the swaying of dancing bodies.

Beca had used this distraction to slip away. She really needed a moment to think. Thankfully Jesse was doing another shot, with Johnny this time, so she was able to excuse herself from his clique of friends, and used the rush of people heading towards the dance floor to provide her momentum towards the ladies room.

Lost in thought, Beca doesn't notice she's no longer alone in the hallway till movement causes her to lift her eyes off the floor. Her eyes widen in surprise as she sees Chloe coming directly towards her.

Before the smaller brunette can react, the animated redhead practically tackles her; correction, does tackle Beca.

The tiny brunette loses her balance as the very excited redhead wraps her arms around her. Beca yelps in surprise as she falls backwards, which ends in a dispirited grunt as the taller girl lands directly on top of her. They land hard, Beca's eyes squeeze shut, and she growls, "Beale!"

Chloe giggles but then sounds remorseful, "Oh, sorry!"

Opening her eyes one at a time, Beca finds herself looking directly into, what are still, the bluest eyes she has ever seen. _Those eyes!_ Her breath hitches at the proximity of Chloe's face to hers. She notes that Chloe's face does not appear apologetic. Instead Chloe is the visage of enthusiasm mixed with a pinch of intoxication, sporting the widest smile Beca has ever seen, and with Chloe Beale that's saying something.

"Dude!" All Beca can express as the weight of the redhead is fully on top of her.

In her ardor Chloe ignores Beca's initial sound of discomfort and squeals, "We're going to perform together again!" Crushing her best friend in an energetic hug.

"Uhh, Chloe... Air... Need... Air…" Beca wheezes out.

An inebriated Chloe is a little lost in her best friend's grey blue eyes, still perfectly highlighted with dark mascara, though maybe not as much as when she'd first seen the tiny alt-girl on the quad back at Barden now over five years ago.

"Chloe? Air?"

The redhead is abruptly cognizant of where she is and more importantly where Beca is. Chloe freezes as realization she's on top of her bestie. Frozen in place the only part of Chloe able to move seems to be her eyes which dilate ever so slightly more.

Beca is actually amazed that Chloe's eyes have somehow managed to expand, but the redhead hasn't moved off of her. "Chloe!"

Chloe wakes from her stupor, and scrambles to get up. Both women scramble to their knees. "I'm so happy that none of the Bellas witnessed that," says Beca.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Chloe responds sheepishly. "Could you imagine the teasing if any of them saw us in such a compromising position?"

Beca chuckles, "Especially Fat Amy."

"Though Lily probably did see," laughs Chloe as she starts to get up.

Beca nods, "It's always been amazing…". She extends her hand.

"And unnerving," interjects Chloe, she takes Beca's hand.

"Definitely unnerving how perceptive Lily actually is of what's going on around her."

As the redhead helps the smaller friend to her feet, she can't help herself and pulls Beca into another hug. She exclaims, "Isn't it exciting? We're going to get to perform together again!"

Beca drops her eyes to the floor and mumbles, "Uhh... Yeah... I guess."

Chloe immediately steps back, though maintaining her hold on Beca's arms. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited for this opportunity?" The redhead stares intently at Beca, who suddenly has trouble making eye contact.

"What Becs?"

"Look, I'm flattered, and a little intrigued, but I want to make music, to produce... You know," Beca shrugs, "This seems like I'm putting it off again. Like I'm not moving forward with my dreams." She gives a lopsided grin and casts her eyes down again in embarrassment, not wanting to see the disappointment in her best friend's eyes.

Chloe lowers her voice and whispers, "Hey, I understand; but I think you're looking at this in the wrong light. This is going to be an amazing opportunity to show all that talent you have. You know what the Bellas are capable of, and who better to bring that to the audience?"

"You, Posen, probably Legacy," answers Beca with a slight smirk, raising her eyes to meet Chloe's.

"Come on, you know that's not true Becs. We can lead the girls, but you're the one who gives them their sound."

Beca's cheeks redden with blush. Smiling sheepishly as Chloe continues. She tries deflecting the praise, point out the obvious talents of Chloe, Emily, and the other girls, but the redheaded whirlwind blows past every defense or argument the young DJ throws at her.

"Look Beca, if you're worried about your job, take it to them. See what they think. If they say no dice, then you have cover when you tell Amy you can't take part."

"That's actually really good advice, Chlo."

"You didn't expect that, did ya?"

"Not with the amount you've had."

"Pphhh…" Chloe loudly blows out. "This is nothing. Our celebration after Worlds, that was drinking."

"True Red."

"So you in?"

Beca hesitates, "I…"

"You know Becs, I'm going to not stop till you agree."

And Chloe doesn't until Beca finally does what she always does when it comes to Chloe Beale, gives in and agrees.

"Now, let me through, all the jiggle juice has left me needing to pee!"

"OMG Chlo! TMI!"

"Save me a dance?"

"You think I'm going to dance with you?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah, I'll save you a dance…"

"Yay!"

"You're so weird!"

"Yet you still love me…" States Chloe as she disappears into the bathroom.

"Yeah… I... do…"

Beca turns back down the hall and makes her way towards the music. Despite what she said to Chloe, she does still have lingering doubts."

"Beca... Beca! Becaaw!" Jesse engulfs Beca in a hug, easily picking up the diminutive DJ and giving her a twirl. His grin grows hearing her indignant squeak of a protest.

Beca quickly surmises Jesse is even more inebriated than Chloe.

Breathlessly he sets her back on her feet, and laughs as he sees her expression. This only earns him a much deeper patented Beca glare. Grinning, Jesse steps back, hands up in surrender, quickly saying, "I think we should take part in Bumper's show."

"I agree..."

"Now I know what you're going to say Beca, but hear me out. This is..."

"I said I agree…"

"... going to be a great opportunity for you to show the world your talent. You are a musical genius, and let's face it the sound of the Bellas. They would never have won without you. Now we have a chance to showcase your incredible talents to a television audience! This can..."

"Jesse, I said I agree..."

"... be a chance for... Wait what?" Jesse really wasn't expecting Beca to agree so fast. Sure she loves to perform on stage, but she still is a rather solitary introvert at heart.

"I Said I agree Jesse. This really will be a great opportunity. As long as my work agrees."

Jesse engulfs Beca in another hug, and again twirls the tiny brunette around with a triumphant cheer. "This is so great Beca! We're going to have such a great time I promise you it'll open doors."

"Put me down you big nerd," cries Beca, but Jesse's laughter and mirth are infectious. Soon the little badass is laughing too and she gives her boyfriend a kiss.

Reluctantly Jesse sets the love of his life down while saying, "That was remarkably easier than I expected. I thought for sure I would have to really lay on the charm."

"Charm?"

"Oh you know it babe…"

"Don't call me babe…"

"... I would've been all Cary Grant suave, James Bond cool, and you'd have had no choice but swoon…"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, but you already agreed, so I don't have to pull out the big guns."

"You would have if Chloe hadn't already," answers Beca. She's looking down at her feet as Jesse set her down, and missed a shadow creep across Jesse's features. As quickly as it appears it's gone, so Beca doesn't notice the change in his demeanor, and instead looks up, returning his grin.

"Chloe was here?"

Beca laughs, remembering the most recent encounter, "Was she ever! Girl literally tackled me. Personal space has never been an obstacle for that crazy redhead."

Jesse swallows, desperate to moisten his suddenly very dry mouth, "Yeah, at least with you."

Beca is actually pretty excited now, and misses Jesse's sli. She goes on, "Chloe actually made the same compelling arguments you were making. It's too good an opportunity for us to miss. We should seize the opportunity and see where it takes us."

"Yeah," Jesse manages as Beca continues, oblivious to her boyfriends demeanor. He half heartedly listening as he again worries about the only thing he knows that could keep him from getting his happily ever after with the girl of his dreams; one Chloe Beale. 

Chloe returns to the main VIP room, a little bummed Beca wasn't in the hallway when she returned from the ladies room. The party seems to have taken it up a notch or two. Everyone seems to be having a great time socializing and more people are dancing.

Most of the Bellas from Chloe's time, are mingling on the edge of the crowded dance floor. She doesn't see Beca, so decides to head over to them. On the way there though Fat Amy moves and Chloe's gaze fall upon Beca, she's again tight against Jesse's side, but at least they're both with the Bellas.

Sliding up next to Denise, Chloe hears Beca telling Ashley about her gig at Club Exchange.

"... It was AMAZING! I haven't experienced a gig like that ever before."

"I wish I had been there," says Ashley.

Denise declares, "Yeah! Chloe's tweets and Instagrams made it sound awesome!"

Lily mumbles something that sounds like she was in the rafters, but Chloe's head snaps towards the overly quiet Bella when she thinks she hears, "Blew up his car for touching you." Chloe's jaw drops and she stares wide-eyed as Lily shrugs, smiles, and disappears into the crowd.

Jessica is talking up Chloe's mad social media skills, which brings her attention back to this group of friends. She blushes at Jessica's words.

Everyone is so focused on Beca nobody notes the shadow that splays across Jesse's features. It comes and goes quickly.

"Well it looks like I'm going to be DJing there again this Thursday, if you can hang around for the week…"

Chloe's ears perk up at this news. She didn't know that Beca had another gig already lined up. Jesse must be surprised too, because he asks, "You have another show?"

Beca nods, "Yeah, just got confirmation when we were getting ready, but got so distracted I forgot to tell you all."

"That would be so cool…" Jessica declares.

"... But the business isn't going to sell itself." Adds Ashley.

Jessica continues, "If we want clients, we need to get back to Atlanta."

Ashley carries on, "We're still too new to the scene. We need to get our names out there…"

Jessica picks up, "... Build our reputation…"

"... Our brand." Finishes Ashley.

"That's too bad," replies Beca, "but I totally get it."

"Lucky for me, I planned on being here for the week, so I'm definitely in." Denise says, then looks to Jesse and asks, "What about you Jesse? Will you be at Club Exchange for Beca's triumphant return"

Jesse pulls Beca back into a tight embrace and smiles broadly in pride. "You know it!" Chloe' a bit surprised to hear a slight slur to Jesse's words. She's known Jesse for years now, it's rare that he ever gets drunk. She refocuses as he continues. "I never miss a chance to see My Girl perform!"

Chloe just happens to be looking at Beca at this moment and sees Beca scrunch up her nose, a look of distaste which Beca has perfected over the years. Chloe averts her eyes though as Jesse has turned Beca towards him, and planted a kiss on her lips, never noticing Beca's reaction.

Jesse flashes his goofy grin. "Now I want to take My Girl to dance!" He steps back and gives an exaggerated bow and wave of his hand then presents an arm for her to take. Beca rolls her eyes, but accepts Jesse's arm and steps towards the dance floor. His grin grows from ear to ear and he leans in and kisses her cheek, then still holding tight to his girlfriend, starts leading her deep into the crowd of dancers.

Chloe watches this silently. It's not the first time she's seen this scenario nor does she think it's the last. But it still hurts, a cold dagger in her heart. She's not sure why, but this time also makes her a bit furious. Maybe she didn't like Jesse referring to Beca as 'My Girl'; the reference just too possessive.

Chloe sighs in resignation, turns to her friends with a forced small smile, "I don't know about anyone else, but I could use another drink," declares Chloe. Without waiting to see if anyone else was also interested, Chloe turns about on her heels and makes her way to the bar.

Jessica and Ashley indicate they could use another drink as well, and move up to each of her sides. Chloe smiles and throws her arms over each of their shoulders, and the three friends chat away about the wedding business as they make their way to the bar.

Chloe looks up as they approach to see Aubrey, leaning against the bar, talking to a handsome blonde, dressed in a sharp looking sports jacket.

Watching her friend, Chloe is impressed with how confident and self assured Aubrey is. As she watches, the man pulls out his mobile phone as Aubrey does the same. In short order the two trade numbers, and then the man wanders off.

Having witnessed this, Chloe, Ashley, and Jessica quickly make their way to the now open spot by the bar. Aubrey sees them coming and rolls her eyes in an excellent impersonation of Beca. She holds her hand up in an effort to forestall the coming Beale over exuberance. "Chloe…"

"Bree!"

"Calm your tits Beale. Yes he seems like a nice guy, yes I traded contact info with him, and yes I hope we meet up for coffee later this week. But I'm not going to get myself all wound up. I'm on vacation, this is casual. If he doesn't call," she shrugs, "then I'm cool too."

"If he doesn't call, then he's an idiot. You're lookin Hot tonight," is Chloe's response. "But I'm glad you got this attitude. Feels right. And you're right, you three are on vacation, and tonight's a party. Let's drink to friends having the time of our lives!"

They all can agree to this and the four women line up at the bar and place their drink orders. And yes Chloe can't help but glance over to the dance floor and spy Beca dancing with Jesse, but she quickly refocuses as her drink is delivered and taps her glass to the others as Aubrey makes a toast.

Chloe's laugh is one of Beca's favorite things, so when she hears it, her attention is immediately drawn. Looking over, Beca sees the bubbly redhead surrounded by a small group of Bellas, obviously as entertaining as ever. All eyes are on her, regaling the Bellas with what is no doubt another of their misadventure. Periodically Chloe bursts into her infectious laughter, and her friends just can't help but join in.

Beca watches Chloe and Aubrey toasting with Lily, Denise, Ashley and Jessica at the bar, and she wishes she was there. It's not like she doesn't like dancing. She does, a lot, being in the Bellas, she had no choice. But tonight she's just not feeling it. She would much rather be at the bar right now taking part in what looks to be a fun and lively conversation. She glances over and sees the girls raising their glasses again and laughing as they take another drink. Yes that just looks more fun at the moment.

Jesse takes ahold of her shoulders and maneuvers Beca around, so now she can no longer see her friends at the bar. Beca refocuses on him, smiles in return of his goofy grin. Still Beca can't help but feel like something is off.

There's something different in Jesse's dancing, and when he takes Beca's hand for a twirl, he doesn't release it. He maintains his hold as he spins the brunette about, and then pulls her in tight. Beca finds herself pressed flush against Jesse, held tightly. Jesse's hands move slowly down Her sides.

Beca expected Jesse to release her, but he doesn't, he maintains a strong grip. Nothing painful, but there is a control being maintained. There's something possessive in how Jesse is holding her. He uses his hands to sway Beca's movements.

This is not how Beca likes to dance. It's too constricting, too out of her control. Unbidden Beca thinks of how it is to dance with Chloe. Yes there's contact, but it's more natural to the flow of the music, in sync with the rhythm. Chloe doesn't try to control her movements, but instead looks to make her movements a compliment to the music and a bridge for Beca to feel the rhythm.

Still it's been awhile since she's danced with Jesse, so she wonders if maybe he's just trying to make up for lost time. With a sigh of resignation she allows herself to be led on the dance floor and wills her body to relax into Jesse's.

Aubrey is watching Chloe, her friend's attention has been and still is on the dance floor, and in particular on a certain escapee from a Tolken novel. She's worried about her best friend. She's woken from her thoughts when she feels a nudge from behind. A little annoyed she spins about ready to give a piece of her mind when she's confronted by the woman of the hour.

"Amy! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Aubrey gives the blonde Australian a huge hug. "And surprisingly happy for Bumper as well."

"Thanks Cap'n, it means a lot." Fat Amy looks so happy, which is somewhat strange to Aubrey, because Amy always looks happy. She's the original free spirit. Yet there's something different in how she's comporting herself, something more real.

Amy asks, "How are you enjoying yourself, Captain, my Captain?"

Aubrey looks down at her Australian friend, with a very satisfied smile, "You know I'm alright, great even. Thanks again for the invite, it's aca-awesome. I'm having a really great time. So that was some announcement you and Bumper made."

"Yeah! Really wanted to surprise the lot of you"

Aubrey chuckles and lifts her Scotch in salute. "Well you did that."

Amy takes a very earnest demeanor. "What do you think? You onboard?"

Aubrey pauses before answering, mulling her answer. Part of her wants to jump on this opportunity. She misses the competition, misses the camaraderie of the Bellas. Singing at the Worlds was a small taste of what she had been missing and it left her wanting more. But she also has this new life and new career opportunity. Would she be able to leave that? Would she have to leave that? Could she have both?

"I'm intrigued Amy, I'm really intrigued. Let's say that, but I'm going to have to hear more details. Part of the reason I'm out here is for a new career opportunity that has presented itself, and I'm not sure I want to jeopardize it."

Amy studies her for a second or two, and then grins in that Fat Amy fashion. The kind that makes Aubrey remember the time Fat Amy convinced a good portion of the Bellas to go skinny dipping in the Dean's pool, so a bit unnerving. "Figured Captain. It's the same with all the Bellas I've been talking to. Heck Flo wasn't even able to join us tonight. All I ask is that you come the brunch tomorrow and let me lay it all out. That and have an open mind."

Aubrey raises her glass again. "I can do that." Amy's smile is huge as she raises her glass and the two friends tap their glasses and finish the contents in one big gulp.

The boisterous blonde then says something that's totally Fat Amy, which causes Aubrey to blush, but also smile. Aubrey is about to respond when she hears her best friend say, "Amy! And Chloe is suddenly hugging Fat Amy and loudly conveying her congratulations, which in turn brings Ashley and Jessica.

Aubrey steps back, and mentally makes a decision she's been mulling over. She's decided that she'll be staying in California for the summer. There's a lot going on here, and she has a feeling she'll be needed. Her eyes fall on her best friend as she thinks that last part.

"Becs, I love this song! C'mon, let's dance one more." Says Jesse loudly as he takes Beca's hand and holds her on the dance floor.

Beca's not even sure what song it is, so she's sure Jesse doesn't either, but he's so excited, she allows herself to be kept for another.

Jesse places his hands around Beca's waist and pulls her closer, with her hands on his shoulders as they begin swaying to the music. They're totally off beat, and in no way in rhythm, but Jesse looks so happy, Beca can't help be give him a soft smile. This leads Jesse's eyes to widen and his smile to grow, and Beca wonders what's going on in his head.

One moment Jesse's being warm and caring, then he's being a rude jerk. Mostly he's been his typical goofy charming self, but there's just been something off about him tonight. His actions this evening are out of character. Beca's seen him drink, but it's been a long time since he's drank like tonight. She's seen him in group settings, but she's never felt less a part of his group.

Now though the look on his face is one she recognizes, one similar to the night of their first riff-off, or at the victory party after the Bellas first win. She's surprised when she realizes she's missed that look.

Jesse tightens his hold on her hips and lifts Beca up. She does not squeal in surprise, nope that's her story and that's her only story. He's grinning up at her, and she knows he's already planning on teasing her later for the squeal, which did not happen, she's adamant. He spins her about and she's happy with his whole attitude, and her smile conveys it.

She scolds Jesse in a playful manner, and he laughs deeply while sweeping her small frame up again. There was a time when Beca really enjoyed this feeling, Jesse's arms are strong and safe, and she finds she's missed it; but while it is a pleasant feeling, it's not the same.

Jesse spins the two of them about a few more times and then places Beca back on the floor. A flash of red catches her attention and Beca turns in time to see Chloe hugging Fat Amy, and instigating a group hug. A small smile passes over Beca's lips. She turns her attention back to Jesse, who's now pulling back; his demeanor altered. Too late Beca realizes Jesse had been leaning in for a kiss. She moves forward and tries to fix the error with a kiss, but with him pulling back it comes off chaste.

Beca feels Jesse's hands tighten on her hips again and he pulls her in close again. They kiss and he spins the two of them about. The kiss however is forced, Beca tries to melt into it, but Jesse's too insistent, too hard, there's too much control.

The song shifts again and Beca pulls away. "I want another drink. Do you want another?" She's actually hoping he says no. But he nods and takes her hand and places it into the crook of his arm, tucking it against his side as they make their way to the bar.

Beca wants to go where Chloe and Aubrey are talking to Fat Amy, but Jesse's already guiding them to where Benji and Emily are. As they approach however the USC Buddies and a contingent of Trebblemakers push forward and hand Jesse a tequila shot. Bumper is there and they want to do a toast. Beca accepts a shot and takes part in the toast.

Another shot of tequila is thrust in Jesse's hand, and Beca uses the distraction to move back. As the third shot is being downed by Jesse and the Trebblemakers, Beca has extricated herself from the group and she's moving away.

She's surprised to find Emily walking in step with her. "I needed to be away from that group too." Says Emily as Beca looks over.

Beca nods. "They are a handful."

"It's more than that Beca. There's this weird competitive vibe going on. I don't envy them the hangovers they'll be sporting tomorrow."

"You don't think you'll be hurting tomorrow?"

Emily nods, "Oh I'll have one, but I've been drinking water throughout the night. Benjii's been making sure." Emily casts a look over her shoulder. "Those guys? Not so much."

"How's Benji doing?"

"He'll be good, Coca Cola is the strongest thing he's been drinking. He's tired from the trip."

Looking over her own shoulder Beca replies, "Kinda wish Jesse was doing the same." She winces as she watches Jesse down his fourth or fifth shot.

More time passes and most people are having a great time; Jesse however is not. It's been a long while since he consumed this much alcohol

Jesse's not a jealous person; not usually, but he's becoming one. He will never admit it, but there are times he really hates Chloe Beale. Tonight is one of those nights.

It wasn't always this way. In fact he used to really like her. But over time, something changed; he grew jealous. Since Beca's move to California it's only increased; because of course Beca didn't come alone. No her redheaded shadow had to follow. Had to insert herself into his dream. Had to delay the inevitable.

Jesse's jealous of the redhead because with little perceptible effort she was able to slip past all of Beca's walls. He's jealous that Chloe can get an affectionate gaze from Beca just for walking into the room, affection that he has to pull off the perfect date to ever get. Jealous that for all their intimacy, he's certain that there are layers to Beca Mitchell that only Chloe Beale has ever seen.

Just seeing the redhead with Beca this evening has Jesse's insides twisted in knots. He knows it's stupid, petty, and beneath him. It's ridiculous, because he's never been that guy.

Of all things, he's not supposed to be jealous. Jealousy isn't supposed to be for the guy who has everything. He's in a very prestigious graduate program, at the preeminent film school in the country. He has a job at a small but successful sound engineer company, which is giving him valuable experience. He and his buddies are going to work on a Steven Spielberg production, for freaks sake.

But all that pales in comparison to having Beca.

Beca is his greatest accomplishment. Beca, the first and only woman he's ever actually been in love with. He'd dated a few girls before meeting the beautiful yet sulky little alt-girl, but none had really made him feel the way Beca does.

So why was their story on hold?

He only had one answer; Chloe Beale.

He's sure she's the only impediment to his and Beca's happily ever after.

Jesse looks over and spies Chloe returning to the VIP room, and realizes she's making a beeline for Beca. Of course she is; he's watched the entire night as Beca and Chloe mingle with their friends as well as with some of Amy and Bumper's new acquaintances. Still no matter where they were during the evening the two friends always seem to gravitate back to one another. They're both always aware of one another, no matter where they are in the room.

Jesse makes a decision that Beca should be gravitating towards him, and so gets up and quickly makes his way toward his girlfriend. Even in his inebriated state, Jesse's able to get to Beca first. She's talking with Stacie and hasn't noticed Chloe coming over. Luck is also on Jesse's side as Unicycle intercepts Chloe.

"C'mon Becs!" he says excitedly, grabbing Beca's hand and pulling her toward the dance floor. Both Beca and Stacie are shocked by this sudden intrusion, but Jesse doesn't care.

Beca pulls her hand and while she doesn't break his grasp, she does slow him down and make him turn. "What the fuck Dude!?"

Jesse, still holding tight to his girlfriend, "C'mon Becs, I really want to dance and be with my girl."

Beca fixes him with a glare. "Well Jesse, maybe I don't want to dance! Maybe I was in a conversation that you rudely interrupted."

"I'm sorry Becs, I wasn't thinking…"

"You got that right…"

"Can we talk over there," he points to some tables in the corner that are currently empty. "Please. I really want to apologize."

He looks truly remorseful, and he tries to convey all his sincerity, and he can see Beca's gray blue eyes soften. He can hear her sigh, and he knows that she's still in love with him. She nods and he smiles, hoping it's not too goofy, though Beca's eye roll indicates it may have been.

He starts leading her away just before Chloe arrives. As he steps away he casts another look towards Chloe glad that Beca hadn't noticed. He feels that he's won this round.

Jesse leads Beca to a table with a side stop at the bar. Beca voices concern about getting more alcohol, but Jesse's able to convince her. He walks her to the corner table and guides his tiny DJ down next to him, suggesting they sit and watch the crowd for a little while, as they drink.

Again Beca is less than thrilled and so Jesse goes full apology mode, making sure Beca knows that he recognizes he's been an ass. It takes time a lot of self deprecating humor, and multiple promises, but he does manage to fix his momentary lapse in judgment.

"Can we dance some more? You're usually working at the clubs, so we rarely dance."

Beca again looks at him, there's still a hint of anger, but he can also see that she knows he speaks the truth. Beca nods and he gives her a quick kiss.

Jesse's confidence really starts to return as he leads his girlfriend to the dance floor. With a flourish he twirls the tiny DJ around as they step onto the dance floor. He pulls her back around and then into his body before smoothly guiding the petite brunette into a dip.

Caught off guard Beca looks up at her longtime boyfriend and says, "Whoa dude! What's gotten into you?"

Jesse smiles at her, and brings her back up and into a kiss. When he pulls back he just looks deeply into Beca's eyes and says, "I'm just in love." 

Chloe is walking back from the ladies room and heading over to Beca. She's kind of hoping to get the tiny DJ to dance with her. They haven't danced yet this night.

"Chloe?"

The redhead turns and nods with a smile.

"Oh my god!" exclaims Unicycle as he pulls Chloe into a hug, "You look so good!"

This has now happened a few times to Chloe throughout this evening, so many times that it's no longer a shock for Chloe; though the timing of this one could have been better. She looks over to see Jesse leading Beca away. She's disappointed that she missed an opportunity to ask Beca to dance.

She's still listening to Unicycle but watching Beca be led away when she sees Jesse cast a look in her direction. Chloe can't help but feel that the look from Jesse is a challenge of some sort.

She sighs and refocuses on Uni, and gives him enough attention to fake her way through the conversation. It's not that she doesn't want to catch up with Unicycle, but she just wants to be talking with someone else now.

The redhead fakes the conversation for another couple of minutes, and then begs off, making up an excuse to walk away. Bumper is starting to tell another story, and Unicycle is distracted enough by that, Chloe is able to leave without feeling bad.

Not feeling like anymore conversations at this moment, Chloe heads back to the bar, and the tall flirty bartender. He spots her and asks, "Moscow Mule?"

Chloe smiles and nods.

The bartender flashes his most charming smile. "I'm Nick, by the way."

It is a charming smile. Chloe returns her winning smile. "Chloe."

Nick flashes another charming smile and strikes up another conversation. This time though Chloe stops him though. She apologizes but tells him that she's really not in the mood for any conversation. Nick looks at her a moment and Chloe can see him calculating, years of experience talking to customers and pretty young women being used to judge this moment and this young woman. The calculation must have been to give her space, because he gives her the ordered drink, smiles and walks away.

Chloe smiles, holds her glass in salute to Nick and takes a deep swig of the sweet drink. Nick stays attentive though, and is there with a second before Chloe can set her empty glass on the bar.

It's when Chloe is exchanging her empty third glass for a fresh fourth that Chloe notices Stacie making her way over. She gives Chloe a grim smile as she asks, "How are you doing Red?"

Chloe finishes another long pull on her new Moscow Mule, relishing the vodka and lime taste in her mouth, and tries to throw her longtime friend and compatriot a smile. "I'm fine.

"Yeah, that's the word I'd use."

"Stacie… I mean… What do you mean?"

"Well here you're at, what's now an engagement party, for one of your best friends, in a room full of even more friends. But you are alone at the bar, guzzling alcohol like prohibition is about to begin again. Usually means anything but fine," says Stacie as she signals the bartender for a drink.

"Oh, you know, just feeling a little lonely," answers Chloe as she scans the room. Her eyes lingering where a certain small DJ is currently sitting with her boyfriend, who again has his arm around her waist. The couple appear to be having a heartfelt conversation.

"Oh," was all Stacie says as she takes a drink of her cranberry vodka.

Chloe swallows the rest of her drink and she can feel the alcohol already begin to take her buzz to another level. Not for the first time Chloe regrets not eating more during the day.

Nick is back immediately with another Moscow Mule in hand. Stacie signals for him to stay as she looks at her longtime friend. She says, "You know what, I'm in the mood to do a shot, care to join me?"

Chloe smiles and replies "Always!" Stacie nods satisfied and orders two shots. Chloe misses what Stacie orders, and asks, "What are we having?"

Nick smirks as he places the shots in front of them. Stacie does too as she answers, "Something totally appropriate…"

"What?"

Stacie's flashes her million dollars smile and says, "Redheaded Sluts of course."

Chloe bursts into laughter. Stacie lifted her glass towards Chloe, "Cheers! Here's to a drunken night of being single, and that not being a bad thing."

Chloe looks at her tall friend warmly, "You know Stacie, you're really good at this."

"I know," the brunette says with a sexy smirk, nodding as she picks up her drink, swirling the contents around the glass. "I'm glad you noticed."

Aubrey signals the bartender and orders a glass of single malt scotch, neat, with three drops of water. She had just escaped Fat Amy and Bumper who had started to regale their guests with how they had debauched the 'It's a Small World' ride at Disneyland. Aubrey had just had to leave at that point.

"I think Aubrey's going to be quite smashed if she continues to get pulled into conversations with Fat Amy," observes Chloe, watching Aubrey gulp down her signature Scotch neat.

Stacie downs her shot and says, "Alcohol is great at numbing."

"I think Aubrey's not going to be the only one drunk," giggles Chloe, her words a little slurred.

Aubrey looks at her two friends as she accepts another Scotch. "Protect me from Fat Amy Chloe..."

"Of course Aubrey. You know what? We have not danced yet. How can we, of all people, be at a club, and really haven't got our groove thing on?"

Stacie nods and says, "Reds right… How are we not shaking our asses for all to see?"

Aubrey smiles and says, "We must rectify this immediately!" And with that the three women link arms and march with a purpose to the dance floor. By appearances alone the trio attracts notice, but as the three fall into the rhythm of the music, and begin to sway their hips, and move in all the right ways they become a show unto themselves.

People closest to the trio are starting to stop and watch as the three women put on a sexy spectacle. Individually each of the women are total knockouts, but dancing together is el fuego. And they truly are dancing. Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe are dancing their asses off.

This has the effect of attracting the other Bellas, who join the trio. In short order all the Bellas in attendance, save one are together on the dance floor. And though her favorite Bella isn't with her, Chloe finds herself really happy.

Walking off the dance floor, Jesse notices Beca's attention being caught by Chloe's laugh. Even in his mood and perspective he knows it's a beautiful laugh, a laugh that everyone loves. He notes that Beca's mouth pulls at the corners, into a soft smile that he recognizes as Chloe's smile.

Beca turns to Jesse and tells him she's going to dance with the Bellas. Jesse translates that she's going to dance with Chloe. Before he can say anything, she turns on her heels and starts making her way to the Bellas, but in Jesse's mind she's going to Chloe.

Watching Beca walk away Jesse makes a split second decision and follows quickly. He slides up behind Beca and slips his arm around her waist. "I think you owe me at least one more dance," Jesse says with a bit of an exaggerated whine.

He can tell she was caught by surprise by this gesture. Her quick change of demeanor clearly tells him that Beca is not pleased. Beca glares at him, "Jesse, I've danced with you all night. Now I'm going to dance with my friends."

Jesse knows he's making a mistake, but he can't help himself. It's worked throughout the night, so he goes all puppy dog. Where earlier in the evening Beca's eyes softened at such antics, now they harden.

"Seriously dude, what the fuck?" Beca hisses, not wanting to make a scene. Jesse barely hears Beca's words, but her eyes convey the message loud and clear.

Jesse tries giving Beca his best big puppy dog eyes. It seems to have the exact opposite of it's intended effect. Beca rolls her eyes as whispers just loud enough for Jesse to hear, "Seriously? Are you seriously kidding me? Some of the Bellas are here for a day or two, but have I really spent any time with them? No! Because you decided that we had to be attached at the hip tonight! What the Hell! Now, I'm going over to my friends, and you can go hang out with the Trebbles and or your USC Buddies…"

Jesse jumps in, "I'll go with you…"

"No!"

Jesse's eyes widened at Beca's harsh response.

"Jesse, you need to go hang with your friends, and I need some space to be with mine."

Jesse slurs, "But Beca…"

"No Jesse. I'm not sure what's up with you tonight, but I… We need some space."

"Beca…"

"No Jesse, I'm going to the Bellas now and tonight I'm going home, and I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Becaaw?"

Beca turns away and walks away from him, and Jesse's never felt worse. He watches Beca head over to the Bellas, and throw her arm around her roommate. He feels the spike of jealousy, and not for the first time curses Chloe. If not for the redhead he knows Beca wouldn't be off with the Bellas right now.

He watches Chloe excitedly hug his girlfriend, and Beca reciprocate the gesture, and he understands the term 'blood boils'. He cannot take his eyes off the roommates hugging each other fiercely, just before the two are engulfed by a whole cluster of Bellas. Jesse's eyes never stray from Beca, and now Chloe, as the two are attached at the hips. He watches as Beca's demeanor seems wholly different from when she was with him. Beca seems so much happier now that she's with the Bellas. Beca's laughing and talking, her whole disposition completely different than it's been for most of the night. He watches as Chloe starts swaying her hips, getting Beca to move hers. Soon all the Bellas slide further onto the dance floor, falling easily into rhythmic swaying that matches the music.

With a defeated sigh, Jesse turns and makes his way to the bar. He's intercepted by Johnny who has a shot in his hand that he thrusts at Jesse. Jesse accepts it and downs it in one motion. Mitch and Jodie follow quickly behind with more tequila shots, and Jesse accepts them, and the four just keep drinking. Jesse's glad that his friends are too far gone to notice his attitude, and even more delighted that his buddies are supplying a steady flow of drinks. He's all in with drinking this night away.

Chloe's so excited as she feels Beca's arms wrapping around her, and completely shocked at this turn of events. As the night had gone on, Chloe had come to the conclusion that she wasn't going to get to dance with Beca tonight. She wasn't sure why, but Jesse had seemed very territorial, especially in regards to her. She was sure on more than one occasion he'd been challenging her. In all the years she had known Jesse, she could never remember such hostility. And while she knows she holds jealous feelings towards Jesse, she's always consoled herself that he's a good guy. Tonight was not evidence supporting that theory.

But all of that doesn't manner now; because her tiny DJ is now here, with her strong arms wrapped about her, holding herself tight against Chloe's back. And this night went from good to heavenly in the matter of a second.

Chloe shouts, "Beca!"

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice how much fun you all are having," says Beca as she hangs onto Chloe. "Thought I'd come and join you."

All the Bellas give a shout of yay! And the two former co-captains are engulfed by all the Bellas in one giant group hug. Life is close to perfect as Chloe feels all her friends so close, and that Beca is there to share it. As the group hug breaks up, Beca and Chloe continue to hold onto each other, and the excited redhead begins to move her hips to the beat of the music.

"Let's DANCE!" Cries Stacie as she begins to move. Another cheer from the Bellas goes up, as each woman starts to do their individual moves. Chloe and Beca however stay connected at the hips, moving back and forth with the music.

Every one of the Bellas seem to be caught up in the moment, feeling the joy and merriment of her friends as they dance to the rhythm and sing along to the music.

Without any guidance and through their natural movements, the Bellas form a dance circle. Fat Amy's the first and Cynthia Rose is second, to take the middle of the circle and put on a show. Fat Amy's is heavy with the pop of her chest and big pelvic thrusts. Cynthia Rose slides in right behind, and her moves are more fluid and sensual, a show for an audience of one. Maria doesn't even wait for Cynthia to be done before she's continuing the show, her moves slower and more languid yet still somehow in rhythm with the beat. She drops down low in a sexy dance move with a look for her wife that hints at what's to come. Several of the Bellas fan themselves at the heat being generated by the married couple.

Before ending her time Maria glances over at Stacie, and with a wink and a flirty smile she challenges the tall brunette to bring it. Stacie is never one to turn down a challenge, and she slowly starts dancing her way around the circle, stopping in front of each Bella, and giving a slow sensual flirty dance.

Over time each Bella moves into the center to show off their dance moves. Each Bella brings it when their turn in the center comes, and it's amazing the mirror to their personality that each dance is.

All the Bellas have gone into the middle save for Beca and Chloe, when everyone of the Bellas begin chanting Beca's name. Beca blushes as the girls chant her name, but she grabs Chloe's hand and pulls her friend into the circle with her.

Chloe hesitates for a brief second, then smiles, tosses her long red hair over her shoulder and takes the lead with Beca, dancing in the middle of the dance circle. She laughs and wraps her arms around Beca's neck, pulling her in close. The redhead begins to grind against her best friend.

Beca pauses, hesitates, as she feels Chloe take the lead. She had grabbed Chloe's hand on a spur of the moment whim; but now she's questioning it. She's still angry with Jesse, but she's not stupid, she knows the redhead plays a role in his attitude this evening. Is she making it worse by dancing with Chloe? Is she playing with fire placing her hands on Chloe's hips? Does she want to make it worse? Does she care at the moment?

The two friends move to the music, slow and sensual, and their movements increase as the beat speeds up. Beca feels alive and excited as she and Chloe are perfectly in synch with each other. Beca finds her eyes locking on Chloe's deep blue ones. She's always been fascinated with Chloe's eyes, so deep, so expressive, yet so much hidden; much like the ocean which shares the same color. She can't look away, she doesn't want to look away.

Beca can only wonder where this is going,

The oohs and ahhhs of the Bellas bring Beca and Chloe out of the bubble universe they'd fallen into. The women about them are laughing, and Beca's sure she hears CR say, "Here I thought I was the only married Bella."

Beca feels the heat of her blush. She and Chloe pull back, and she sees that Chloe has the same red tinge to her skin. For some reason this causes Beca's blush to deepen.

Beca feels that she should say something, make a joke or be snarky, but before Beca can say anything Amy joins them, throwing both her arms around Beca and Chloe. "Hey, Cap'ns, as entertaining as your LesBeHonest performance..." she says, her speech slightly slurred and kind of peters out. Her eyes are unfocused, but her smile is wide and happy.

Beca uses this to skip past the embarrassment that she's feeling, and says, "Uh Amy? You were saying?"

Amy's eyes refocus again and she squeezes her Co-Captains, "Oh Yeah! Well it seems everything's kinda winding down. So I want to remind you guys about tomorrow's brunch, and do one more shot."

There's an actual collective groan from the assembled Bellas, but they each accept a glass from the waitresses tray as she presents it.

Beca can't help but ask, "What is it?"

Amy beams, "It's a White Koala Bear!"

Chloe asks the follow up question of the waitress, " Which contains?"

The waitress gives a bemused look and says, "It's her recipe. It's Vodka, Cherry Vodka, Peach Schnapps, Pineapple Juice, and a splash of Sprite."

Both Beca and Chloe only nod and say, "Okay."

Fat Amy holds her glass high, all the Bellas mirroring her action. "To my sisters! I love each and everyone of you!"

All the Bellas collectively say, "To our sisters!" And in one motion they all throw back what turned out to be rather strong sweet tart drink.

"And with that I'll see all you lovely Shelia's tomorrow!"

 **A/N: so part of the reason I am writing this story is to improve as a writer, and to push out of comfort zones. Any and all criticisms are greatly appreciated.**

 **This chapter proved much harder to write than I expected, partly because I'm trying to set the stage for the characters conflict, without having a true villain. I want the characters to both be believable and true to the mythos set forth in the movies. At the same time I want to give more depth to other some of the other characters from the movie.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Brunch

**A/N: Hello Readers! Here's the next chapter of my tale. I had hoped to be able to keep a weekly schedule, but that's proving difficult with life, but know I keep chugging away at this and will finish it.**

 **As always, I don't own Pitch Perfect, or any of their characters.**

CHAPTER 6

 _ *****Brunch*****_

Chloe slowly wakes from a deep slumber to the feel of movement under her arm. She has a slight headache, but that's not a surprise, considering the amount of alcohol she drank last night. She's still tired and a bit confused as she struggles to open one eye, only to see nothing but chocolate brown tresses of hair.

This surprise gives the boost of energy she requires to open her other eye. The surprise also causes her to inhale, and she breathes in Beca's favorite perfume and Chloe realizes she is cuddling with her favorite DJ.

The events of the night before begin to unfold in her head, and she smiles bittersweetly Chloe has known for awhile that she's in love with the tiny alt-girl, since just about the first time they met. She'd never said it out loud, nor would she. At first she had thought her crush on Beca would go away, because you know Beca's straight, and then had a boyfriend. Yet last night had shown those feelings were still there and continue to grow. It is something real, and it scares her because this cannot last.

 _ **The four friends make it back to Beca and Chloe's apartment, just before 3:00 AM. Aubrey is supporting Emily, who shows all the signs of being completely inebriated. Chloe is leaning up against the wall next to the door, while Beca wrestles to get her key out of her front pocket.**_

" _ **Damn skinny jeans…" huffs Beca, which causes Chloe to giggle.**_

 _ **Aubrey balances the tall brunette who is sagging really low. The tall blonde is having to support more and more of her weight. "Are you alright Em? We're almost home."**_

 _ **The younger girl giggles and looks at Aubrey, "You're pretty. Let's dance! Come dance with me! I wanna dance more!" The younger girl tries standing straight, but has really no control of her legs. She does manage to shake her hips, which causes Aubrey to sway too.**_

 _ **The blonde rolls her eyes and says, "Beca, you said Emily was drinking water."**_

 _ **Chloe bites her lower lip to stifle the laughs that have been trying desperately to contain.**_

" _ **She was…" Beca assures Aubrey.**_

 _ **The tall blonde grunts, "Well she's got shit for stamina then."**_

 _ **Emily's been humming softly to herself the whole ride home, now breaks into song. "And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along…"**_

 _ **Chloe's giggles become laughter, and even Beca starts giggling. Aubrey just rolls her eyes and struggles to keep the singing girl upright. "Mitchell, door, any day now…"**_

 _ **Beca wakes up, and focuses on getting the keys into the lock. "Oh yeah…"**_

" _ **Kickstart my heart when you shine it in my eyes… Can't lie, it's a sweet life…"**_

 _ **Aubrey looks at the young Bella and pleads, "Ems? Can we go back to humming?"**_

" _ **'Cause you're my flashlight! You're my flashlight (flashlight), you're my flashlight"**_

" _ **There the doors open!" Declares Beca as she pushes the door open.**_

" _ **Oh thank god…" Aubrey drags Emily through the door, and closes it with a kick. She guides the young girl to the couch, and drops her unceremoniously.**_

" _ **You all are just…so pretty." The young brunette breaths out, "I wish I was as pretty as you." Emily slurs the words, and then begins hiccupping.**_

 _ **Aubrey let out a sigh, then looks around and asks Beca, "Where's Chloe?"**_

 _ **Beca looks around and shrugs, "You take care of Emily, I'll find Chloe." She looks in the kitchen and the bathroom, calling out Chloe's name. Suddenly a thought strikes Beca and she opens the front door. There still leaning against the wall in the same spot she had been.**_

" _ **Chloe?"**_

" _ **Yeah Becs…"**_

" _ **You okay?"**_

" _ **Yeah Becs…"**_

" _ **You want to come in?"**_

 _ **The redhead nods, mumbling "I'm good, I'm good" before she stands up straight and follows the smaller brunette through the door.**_

 _ **Beca guides her best friend through the apartment, and back to the room they are sharing. "Chloe, we should change, and prepare for bed."**_

" _ **Yeah, you're right Becs… I'm just so tired…" Chloe says through her yawns as Beca guides her to a seated position on the bed.**_

" _ **Let me get us some water."**_

" _ **Thanks Becs, you're the best!"**_

 _ **Beca half expects to find Chloe to be asleep when she returns, but the redhead has managed to remain awake. She hands Chloe a glass of water, and sips at hers while Chloe gulps hers.**_

" _ **Thanks again Becs…"**_

" _ **No problem Chlo, I'm going to wash up. Do you have your change of clothes?"**_

" _ **Yeah, I'm good."**_

 _ **Beca walks over to the charging station she has on her nightstand. Even as she goes to plug in her iPhone she gets a text from Jesse asking her to call him. She stares at the message for a time before she chooses to ignore it. She places the phone on airplane mode and plugs it in.**_

 _ **She knows that will probably be trouble in the morning, but she just doesn't have the energy right now. She turns and grabs her makeup removing kit and heads for the bathroom, while Chloe changes out of her dress.**_

 _ **"Did you have fun tonight at the party?" Chloe asks as she pulls her dress off.**_

 _ **Beca answers from the bathroom while washing her face of her makeup, "Yeah it was great; though I wish Jesse hadn't gotten weird." She let out an audible huff as she starts brushing her teeth.**_

 _ **Chloe enters the bathroom dressed in a pink Victoria Secret tank top and boxer shorts. Beca hesitates as she takes in Chloe and her choice of sleepwear. Chloe winks at her, and gives a light tap with her hip as she squeezes in next to Beca and starts brushing her own teeth. Thirty seconds in she pauses, holding her toothbrush off to the side, and she gives Beca a look and asks, "Do you know what was bothering him?"**_

 _ **Beca hesitates, then shakes her head no. She finishes rinsing her mouth and face and then excuses herself quickly. Chloe follows a few minutes later, stepping into their shared bedroom. Her eyes grow as she sees that Beca has changed into an oversized gray and black Barden University t-shirt. Her gray boy-shorts barely peeking out from under her shirt; the outfit really showcases her great legs. Chloe's mouth goes dry, she feels her heart skip a beat, and her stomach begin to fill with butterflies. Chloe gives her best friend a warm smile and Beca smiles one back.**_

 _ **Chloe decides that her best bet is to get to sleep, before she looks like a perv checking out her best friend. She quickly goes to the bed and climbs into the bed first. Beca follows quickly behind. They lay down facing one another, and just look into each other's eyes for a while.**_

" _ **Roll over Chlo. I want to be the big spoon."**_

" _ **Oh you think you get to be the big spoon?"**_

 _ **Beca guffaws, "Yeah, my bed, my say on who gets to be the big spoon."**_

 _ **Chloe giggles, but in the end decides to acquiescence to the request. She rolls over and feels the bed shift as Beca scoots closer.**_

 _ **Beca tentatively reaches around her taller friend and pulls Chloe in a little closer. Chloe's breath hitches at the contact, though she tries to play it off.**_

 _ **Beca whispers into her friend's red locks. "This should be an interesting week."**_

" _ **Of course Becs; you get to sleep with me," Chloe yawns.**_

 _ **Beca's eyes shoot open and she literally forgets how to breathe. She tries to come up with something snarky to reply but she ends up saying, "Your skin smells like peaches, and your hair like strawberries…"**_

 _ **Chloe shifts a little and asks, "What was that Becs?"**_

 _ **Now Beca's completely flustered, so again tries to be sarcastic, "You also have an amazing natural vanilla scent." Beca can't help but think it's the Kommisar all over again.**_

 _ **Chloe rolls over and faces Beca, their noses just inches apart. Beca sees that Chloe has a devilish smirk, and she knows she should be offended but she really finds it cute and endearing.**_

" _ **So Becs," Chloe whispers.**_

" _ **Hmmm."**_

" _ **You're basically saying I smell like fruit salad?"**_

" _ **Yeah."**_

 _ **Chloe's smirk grows, and there's that devilish glint in her eyes again.**_

" _ **I mean no."**_

" _ **So I don't smell like peaches?"**_

" _ **Yes, you do."**_

 _ **Chloe arches an eyebrow.**_

" _ **I… Mean…"**_

" _ **Becs…"**_

" _ **Yeah…"**_

" _ **Thanks, that's sweet. Now roll over."**_

 _ **Beca's eyes narrow as she asks, "Why?"**_

" _ **Because I want to be the big spoon; and you smell good too."**_

 _ **Beca smiles and rolls over, savoring the feeling of Chloe's arms encircling her and pulling her closer. She whispers "Goodnight, Chlo." And she can feel Chloe smile into her back as she responds, "Goodnight, Becs**_ **."  
**

Chloe smiles at the memories. She loves waking up wrapped in the tiny DJ's arms. Over the last four years this had happened more than it probably should have. Yet it always felt right to Chloe, and this morning it feels right as she stretches the morning stiffness out.

She sits up and looks down at Beca, and feels her love swell for her best friend. Chloe can tell that her favorite DJ is still sleeping by her steady breathing, and the completely adorable little snore, and every so often she makes the most endearing sounds, as if she's singing in her dreams, which she probably is. It's so peaceful to just watch Beca sleep that Chloe just sits there and watches her sleep for several minutes.

On impulse she gives the top of Beca's head a quick peck. Her tiny DJ stirs and makes a "Hmmm," noise as she rolls onto her back. She rubs her eyes and looks up at Chloe.

Chloe smiles down at her best friend. "Good morning," she hums to the tiny brunette.

"Shhhh Beale… Sleeping… I'm sleeping here," Beca whispers, her voice raspy with sleep. She's covering her eyes with the back of her hand, but this proves ineffective, so the petite brunette rolls onto her stomach and buries her face into her pillow.

"It's time to get up Becs."

"No…"

Chloe smiles at the petulance in Beca's voice. "We've got Amy's Brunch, Becs."

"Not going."

Chloe smiles warmly as she hears the rasp of Beca's morning voice. "You know if you don't get up, Aubrey will come in and wake you." Chloe warns, gently poking Beca with a finger.

Beca rolls back over, her eyes going wide, "She wouldn't…"

"Have you met my long time friend?"

"Oh right," Beca rubs the back of her head as she yawns and somewhat tries to sit up, then falls back again, refusing to acknowledge that she'll have to get up. "Who thought brunch this morning was a good idea?"

Chloe chuckles and says, "Come on. Let's get some caffeine in you."

"Yes please."

"Last night was fun."

Beca stretches her arms to the ceiling and blinks several times, and Chloe can see her younger friend trying to remember what actually happened last night.

Beca's face transforms with a pleasant smile, that warms Chloe's heart. It's moments like this that Chloe lives for; but then a cold pit forms in her chest as Beca's face changes again, as though she's remembering something else. Beca gets up quickly and mumbles something about needing to use the bathroom, and quickly flees the room.

Chloe is left sitting, wondering what made Beca smile and what made her flee?

.

.

Beca returns to her room about five minutes later to find it empty. Looking over to the nightstand where her mobile phone's plugged in, Beca spies a sticky note left by Chloe with a doodle of Rainbow Dash is sitting next to a glass of water and has two aspirin lying on top.

Beca can't help but smile, though she's bummed Chloe's already gone. She grabs the two aspirin and pops them into her mouth, and then fumbles for the glass as she fights the urge to cough, having thrown the aspirin too far back in her mouth. She gags on the taste as the aspirin dissolves. Finally she gets her hand around the glass and is able to take a gulp of water. Beca tilts her head back and swallows hard, to make sure the pills makes it down.

The chalky taste lingers, but the water does help alleviate it, so she drinks the rest of the water in one swallow. Picking up the sticky note, she places it on the wall above her dresser, where a couple dozen other sticky notes already reside; each with a different Chloe original doodle.

Beca picks her iPhone off the charging station, thankful she remembered to plug it in last night. She flicks it off of airplane mode. Her eyes grow as the phone begins to vibrate wildly, and a continual string of chimes emits from it. She reads the screen shocked, realising just how many missed messages and calls she'd had from Jesse.

"Shit," she says, knowing she has to talk with him, but not sure what she wants to say.

As Beca looks at her phone it vibrates again, and she sees another text from Jesse, asking her to call him again. She shakes her head no, locks her phone and puts it in her back pocket. She's just not ready to talk to Jesse right now.

Beca shuffles her way into the kitchen and directly towards the coffee pot. She grabs her favorite mug and begins to pour the dark liquid into it. Taking a moment to just savor the heavenly aroma.

As she puts the pot back, she realizes somebody is behind her. She jumps, coming very close to spilling her coffee.

"Jesus, Posen," she hisses, stepping to the side to grab the milk.

"Sorry," Aubrey apologizes, filling her own cup, but it's pretty clear she isn't sorry at all. "But honestly, did you think the coffee made itself?"

"Maybe…"

Aubrey just rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

Beca winces as she sips her coffee, the hot drink burning her tongue slightly. She nods throwing a thumbs up to Aubrey for making the coffee right. Once she's had a couple more sips she asks, "Have you woken Emily? That girl's got to be hurting…"

"Morning Becs, morning Bree," says Emily rather cheerfully as she practically skips into the kitchen.

Beca's jaw falls open. "How are you this bubbly this morning?"

Emily gives her a puzzled look, like she has no idea what Beca's talking about. "I had a great night sleep."

"I may hate you Emily…"

"Oh don't be a grumpy-pants, Becs." Says Chloe as she enters the kitchen. She sticks her tongue out at Beca in response to the tiny DJ's sticking hers out. "Forgive her Ems, Beca can be a bit surly in the morning before she's had the requisite amount of coffee."

Aubrey scoffs, "A bit?"

Beca mumbles into her mug, "I hate all of you…"

"But we luuuuvvvvv you Becs," Chloe drags out the word love as she hugs Beca from behind. Beca stiffens at the surprise hug, but quickly relaxes into the redhead's hold. A noise from Aubrey serves to wake Beca from her reverie. She pulls free and says something about needing to get dressed, and beats a quick retreat from the kitchen.

As Beca heads for her room, her phone vibrates again. She pulls it out and reads the latest text from Jesse.

 _ **MovieNerd [8:32am] Beca I'm so sorry I wish I could take back how I acted. How can I make it up to you?**_

Beca shakes her head, she still feels a need to ignore Jesse, and his constant texts are becoming just too much for her.

A few minutes later a freshly-dressed Beca emerges from her bedroom, but though she feels refreshed, she's still grumpy, due to hunger pangs.

Chloe must be able to tell, "Come on Becs, here's a breakfast bar." She hands the bar to Beca. "This should tide you over. We will get going to Brunch in a few minutes. Aubrey used her über app." Chloe points to the counter, "There's another glass of water; make sure you drink the whole glass. You'll feel better."

Beca thanks Chloe, and opens the breakfast bar wrapper, quickly taking a bite. She picks up the glass and smiles at the post-it note sitting next to it, with a smiley face emoji.

Chloe is rinsing out the coffee pot, while Emily and Aubrey are both seated on the stools still savoring their coffees. There are an additional two cups of coffee on the counter. Beca looks pointedly at the mugs and silently questions. Aubrey shrugs and gestures to Chloe. The redhead smiles and says "Requisite amount of Coffee."

"Thank god," breathes Beca as she takes the closest mug and begins drinking it down.

Chloe steps next to Beca and retrieves the final mug. "Better?"

"Much."

"Happy?"

"Don't push it, Beale."

"Come on, Grumpypants. Let's go eat."

"Okay," Beca huffs as she grabs Chloe's hand on instinct and turns to walk out the door.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later the Über drops the four women off at the restaurant. It's an upscale place known for an amazing brunch buffet, so Beca's not surprised Fat Amy chose it for the site of the brunch.

Again Beca's phone buzzes as they walk from the car to the restaurant; she looks at it with a frown and sighs.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asks as she steps up next to Beca.

She sighs as she shows the redhead her phone. "It's Jesse, he keeps texting me…"

Chloe shrugs, "Maybe you should text him back?"

The smaller brunette mirrors the shrug, "I'm still angry about his behavior last night, besides I'm going to see him at the brunch."

"No you won't," interjects Emily.

Beca looks at Emily confused. "What do you mean, Ems?"

"Thought you knew," Emily looks at Beca and Chloe, both of whom shake their heads no. "Oh, well Amy told us that this was the Bellas Brunch; while Bumper was taking the Trebblemakers out golfing."

"Shit! I didn't text Jesse, cause I thought I would see him here…"

"Sorry…"

"Not your fault Ems," Beca assures her young friend, holding up her hands. "I need to talk to him, but I don't particularly want to call him at the moment."

"Well text him that; then he can stop texting. Tell him you thought he'd be here at the brunch and you would rather talk face to face. That you just need time this morning, and you'll talk to him later today," Chloe shrugs her shoulders, "or like you know, whenever."

Beca nods, typing a quick message to Jesse, explaining her lack of response, and her mistaken assumption. Once she's happy with the message, she sends it, and releases a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Looking over to Chloe, she smiles and says they should head in.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Chloe affirms. "Amy gets so super grumpy when she's hasn't eaten."

.

.

.

"HEY SHAWSHANK!" screams Fat Amy as she spots Beca entering the private room reserved for the Bellas Brunch. The large Aussie rushes over to her best friend, a large grin displayed on her face.

"Amy noooo…."

Amy Sweeps Beca into a huge bear hug, trapping the tiny brunette up against her ample bosom. Chloe, Emily, and Aubrey snicker at Beca's predicament. It's quite the site to see Beca's feet dangling a foot off the ground as she's swung back and forth by Fat Amy.

The three friends grab coffees from a table set-up just inside the doorway, before approaching the main table set-up in the middle of the room. It's a table big enough that all the Bellas will be able to sit at. Two seats are already taken by CR and Lily.

"Mornin' Cynthia Rose, Lily. How are you both this morning?" Aubrey asks as sips her coffee.

Emily sits down next to Cynthia, "Hey CR, did you and Maria enjoy the club last night?"

"Hey Cap. Legacy. Yeah, I'll say we did," Cynthia Rose replies, and smiles up at Maria as she approaches with two coffees. She continues after accepting a coffee and a quick peck on the lips. "It was TD! Maria and I haven't been out like that in awhile. We want to hit another before we head back home."

Chloe asks, "When are you two scheduled to leave?"

"Hey Chloe. Actually a week from today. We decided to make this a vacation."

"Hey back. We can totally make sure you two get to another club." Chloe responds as she sits next to Aubrey, coffee mug in hand, which she hands to Beca, who collapses in the seat next to Chloe's.

The smaller brunette grumbles something about crazy Australians, and asks how much it would cost to make the body disappear. Lily whispers something about $25,000 for access to a pig farm. Beca and all the rest choose to ignore this answer.

Stacie sits next to Maria, "If nothing else, you'll have to come see our resident badass DJ, this next Thursday."

"That's right, you were saying last night that you have another gig this Thursday. We would love to see you work your magic."

"Yeah Beca, Maria still talks about how you commandeered the DJ duties at our reception." CR says as she smiles broadly.

Beca blushes, "You both deserved better. I think he was on Ecstasy, and really didn't understand half his equipment."

"Well I'm eternally grateful for helping make my wedding to Cyn so perfect," says Maria, she gives her wife a peck on the cheek. "We of course will come to see you this Thursday."

Chloe asks, "Whatever happened to the DJ that night?"

Stacie shrugs, "He kept hitting on me, but even I have standards, and then he disappeared."

Lily mumbles something about trunk of a car and a long winding drive home. Again the table chooses to ignore this.

Maria places her hand on Stacie's and assures her, "Of course you have standards, quite impeccable ones. Cousin Emanuel was quite taken with you and appreciative of his night with you after the reception. When you choose the time is right for you to commit to someone, that person will be very fortunate."

"You're so sweet Maria," says a beaming Stacie, "You got yourself a winner there CR."

Cynthia beams at her wife, "That I did, that I did."

Ashley and Jessica enter at that moment, and everyone greets them warmly. They're grabbing coffees as Denise enters, to more greetings, and she makes herself a cup of tea. All the Bellas are now there, seated at the long table. They all fall into easy conversations about last night's party and the rather enormous announcements. There's a buzz of excitement and curiosity, with just a touch of apprehension. Everyone's showing a little worse for wear from the previous night's activities, but are upbeat.

Amy assures everyone that the best cure for hangovers is a bit more booze. At Amy's instructions waitresses move around the table handing out Bloody Mary's and Mimosas. Amy assures everyone that they are bottomless Mary's and Mimosas. This brings the energy of the table up a notch or two.

After a few minutes listening to all the chatting and laughter, Fat Amy stands to get everyone's attention. Once they are all looking over at her she announces, "Alright, ladies! First things first, I'll be talking about the television show proposal in a little bit, and will answer all your questions; but this is most important, the buffet is open!" With a wave of her hand, Amy indicates the buffet line that the wait staff have just finished setting up.

All the Bellas give a little cheer, and head over. Fat Amy smiles proudly. Then realizes she hasn't got her food yet.

A few minutes later, Fat Amy digs into the feast she's set before herself. Part of her wonders who she elbowed aside to get to the buffet. She had meant to let the others go first, but the part of her that was hungry, was really hungry, and well in those situations Fat Amy waits for no one. Denise is rubbing her arm like it's hurting, Jessica is helping Ashley, who is cradling an elbow, while Beca is scowling. It appears to be a mystery; though Amy makes a mental note to check on who it was after the brunch. For now she's just going to enjoy, and takes bite out of a slice of bacon.

Once everyone has their food and is situated back at the table, Fat Amy stands again and says, "Alright Pitches, we haven't got all day… So, I'd imagine most of you have questions," Amy looks at the Bellas expectantly who all nod their heads, "and I have the 411 you've all gathered here to hear; so here goes!"

"My Bumper put together a presentation of various acapella performances, including footage of our ICCA performances and Worlds and presented it to some suits at NBC Studios; and they loved me, I mean us!"

"So they gave tentative approval for a new reality singing competition show to air, late this fall; and we would like to have you all be a part of it."

Emily tentatively raises her hand. Chloe smiles at her and tells the younger woman that she doesn't need to raise her hand. Emily blushes and speaks, though it's nearly Lily level in volume, which only makes her blush more. She clears her throat and says, "What about my classes?"

Fat Amy dismisses this out of hand. "Look, this is just a chance. We will need to get the final green light, then pull the initial competition together, and tape the first season, and if it all goes right we get renewed for a full season, but that won't require your participation. This will be taped prior to broadcasting, so you're just looking at a summer commitment."

"Summer is an important time for Jessica and I," says Ashley.

Her blonde best friend nods and says, "Yeah, That's an awful long time to miss; especially as Ashley and I are still establishing our business."

Stacie adds, "I'm taking a couple advanced botany courses, and I've already committed to a few modeling gigs."

Cynthia Rose speaks up, "Two to three months is a long time for me and Maria to be in L.A..."

Amy looks at CR, "First, I figured that this would be an issue. Bumper and I will be making our guest house available to you…"

Beca turns to Chloe and mouths, "They have a guest house?"

"... And we all don't have to be here the whole summer. You'll all just need to be here when practices and competitions start.

"Additionally CR, Bumper's and my agent feels he can hook you and Maria with some gigs here and in Las Vegas. You might get some expanded opportunities."

Cynthia Rose looks like she has another objection, but Fat Amy cuts her off. "It's all handled, Cynthia Rose." The big blonde answers with her usual bluster and confidence.

Pointing at Jessica and Ashley, "You two also might have noticed that I got engaged last night, and I'll be needing wedding planners. So if you're in, you're hired. At the same time there's room in the guest house, if it's cool with CR and Maria." Amy raised an eyebrow in question to the young couple.

CR and Maria look at each other, and then nod. Denise asks what about her. Stacie says that she can crash at her place.

"I don't know if I can stay the summer," says Emily.

Before Beca can say anything, Chloe assures Emily she can stay with them.

Aubrey asks, "So what will this show be about?

Amy smiles broadly, "Okay, it's of course a singing show. There's going to be an opening number each week that you'll participate in as long as you're still participating…"

Beca holds up her hand and says, "Wo wo wo, hold up… You suddenly started using the term 'you' a lot."

Chloe jumps in, "Yeah Amy, almost like you're not going to be taking part?"

"Well, I will and I won't…"

CR leans forward and asks, "What does that mean?"

"Well I will be a part of the show, but I won't be as a contestant…"

"What?" All the Bellas shout at once.

"Calm your tits ladies. Bumper and I are going to be producers and on air talent…"

"What!?" All the Bellas shout at once again.

"Well of course we're going to be producing the show, and the best way to ensure success is to have me on it from start to finish. So I'm going to be a host."

"You won't be singing with us?"

"I know Legacy… I feel bad about depriving you all of my awesomeness, but it really wouldn't be fair."

Leaning forward Chloe asks, "So what else can you tell us about the show's format?"

"Well there will be ten teams split into two brackets. Bumper and I've been recruiting them. Y'all and the Trebblemakers are the last two teams we are trying to recruit. One bracket will compete Monday's the other on Tuesdays. Each week will start with an opening number where the song selection and choreography are set by the team, though it will be based on a theme determined by the show."

"The show will dictate what genre a particular show has. You could be asked any variety of music genres such as pop, hip hop, soul, rock, grunge, country, and R&B. You could also be given different eras, or decades."

"Once the first number is done, there will be a scored song. This will be a member of the team singing a song they have prepared. The thing is, once a member of the team sings in this part of the competition, then they are done for the contest. So you have to be strategic in what order your team sings. A score will be given by the judges, and the studio audience. We hope in future seasons to have viewers also vote. This first season won't be live. But hopefully we'll have a buzz going, and get high ratings, so future seasons will be live."

Amy continues, really getting excited, "Now after the solos there will be the Riff-Off, and this is straight up return to the pool riff-off, which will also be scored. This I think will be the hook that brings in the viewers.

"Of course this will all be performed in front of a live audience, and I think the riff-off will really energize them.

"Last will be an improv, the topic to be determined by the spin of a wheel. You won't know what you're singing before hand, it's a surprise. This could be a solo, duet, or full team. As the number of teams dwindles, the more improv songs will be done. At the end of the show the team with the lowest score will be dropped."

"The final four teams, two from each bracket will be brought together. The final four show will have two teams eliminated, and the last show will be for all the marbles."

Aubrey asks, "Who came up with this concept?"

"Me and Bumper have been kicking it around when we first moved out here."

"Damn girl! You and Bumper really put a lot of thought into this." CR is officially impressed

"Like I said, leave everything that to me," says Fat Amy.

Beca is curious to know how Fat Amy will arrange everything, and just what exactly 'everything' is?

Aubrey looks about the table and asks, "So Amy, what's the next steps?"

"Well once you're all agreed, we have a final meeting with the execs at NBC Universal Studios. Before giving final green light on this project, they want to meet some of the groups we're inviting."

Aubrey asks, "When is this meeting?"

"Week from this Wednesday."

"That's not a lot of time Ames…"

"I know Stace, but this is coming together fast, and in this town you have to jump at opportunities when they present."

Beca finds herself nodding at Amy's words, she had seen this firsthand. "Why is the studio in such a rush?"

Fat Amy gives a slight shrug. "They had a project fall through, and are looking for a quick filler, but I also think they can see the potential. American Idol is done, XFactor is done, they have the Voice, but are planning on holding it in January, so this could fill a void in music competition shows."

Stacie asks, "Who are the competitors?"

Fat Amy smiles, "For this first season Bumper and I are selecting the groups. If it's a success and we get a second season, then we'll add a recruiting process that gets covered. But for this first time we wanted to make sure we got really competitive teams with compelling back stories."

Chloe leans forward, "Like who did you get?"

"Well we recruited out of Virginia a group called Exit2U…"

Ashley pipes up, "Jessica and I have seen them, they're really good."

"Then we recruited a group calling themselves Noted, they're out of Utah…"

Emily squeaks, "I really like them, they are also an all-girl group."

"Well I won't go over them all, but we did get Pentatonix!"

The whole table gasps. Everyone has heard of them. Chloe jumps in, "They're really great, and they have television experience, won the third season of NBC's The Sing-Off!"

"Yeah, with them and you on board, the first season will have serious heavy hitters. We're sure to get a green light.

"Then once we get the thumbs up, we'll spend the next couple of weeks preparing."

Aubrey asks, "What does that entail?"

"Well, prep for the contest, you'll want to have songs prepped, practice riff-offs, but there will also be a campaign to generate some buzz about the show. We'll want to create social media content, and YouTube videos that feature you the contestants. Bumper wants to keep this on a shoestring budget for this first season, so it has a more organic feel, grassroots, not some slick media campaign. I agree, let's be creative, do it our way. Showcase who we are."

Fat Amy actually looks serious, which does grab the attention of the women sitting around the table. "Honestly guys you're all really talented. I mean not as talented as me, but really talented! We really need you to make this work."

Fat Amy looks at her best friends all sitting around the table, and with all sincerity says, "Look, I know that this is asking a lot. Asking y'all to pause your lives. I know y'all are starting new careers or continuing your education, and this is a risk. There's no guarantees that this' succeed, or that it won't be a mess. But I believe in this project, and know with your help we can do this."

She pauses and says, "So take a couple days, think it over, and tell me and Bump, if you're in or have to beg off. There'll be no hard feelings if you can't commit. I know this is a big ask."

All the Bellas nod, and the table breaks into a number of side conversations, as the different friends begin talking about the show idea, and what they are considering.

Chloe is talking with Aubrey, Emily, and Beca. "It's just about the summer break, so the best music teacher in California is about to go on break, so I'm in."

"I guess I'm in too, if my boss doesn't have an issue," says Beca.

Amy makes a knowing snort of laughter, which causes Beca to look at her questioningly.

Amy smiles her 'I'm trying to look innocent, but failing miserably' smile, and shrugs. "Kinda figured you and ginger are a boxed set, Short Stack."

Beca bristles at this, though she also feels her cheeks begin to blush. "First, rude!" Beca then looks around, "Second, we don't do everything together, but Chloe made some compelling arguments last night…"

Amy waggles her eyebrows suggestively, "I bet she did…"

Beca's blush grows, and she snaps, "Amy!"

This catches Cynthia Rose's attention. "What was that?"

Beca scowls at Amy and Chloe, whose fighting down laughter. "Nothing, just Fat Amy being a perv!"

"Oh so nothing new."

"Nope!" Beca makes sure to pop the 'P'.

The conversations continue for another hour as the women all eat and drink, and enjoy each other's company. Fat Amy is happy because it seems that the idea of the show is popular with her friends, and a few have said yes. She feels confident that all her friends around the table will sign on.

The Bellas all get up and begin to make their way out of the restaurant. Beca's trying to figure out if she's happy or mad that Chloe invited all the Bellas to come over to their apartment that evening for wine. Yes she wants more Bellas time, but it's not like their apartment is that big. Of course Chloe had smiled and said 'please' with her big blue eyes, and Beca had said yes.

Beca's halfway through the parking lot when she hears her name. Looking back she sees that the Bellas have stopped and are looking off to their right. Beca follows their gaze and sees Jesse.

At first the tiny brunette is confused by what she's witnessing. There's Jesse standing on the other side of the parking lot, with a microphone in his hand.

"Jesse?"

Her boyfriend smiles and snaps his fingers. "This is for you, Beca." And with  
that he's singing.

" _Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

Beca's jaw drops as Jesse starts to sing. She hears Ashley or Jessica say something about Heath Ledger, which just confuses Beca more.

" _I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you_"

It's then Beca realizes that Jesse's being followed by a group of musicians. There's a young man with long blonde hair playing an electric guitar, a blonde woman with a bass guitar, another woman with red hair playing violin, a young Asian man has a keyboard setup, and there are two African men who look like they can be brothers, one with a drum, the other a saxophone.

" _Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken_

" _I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you"_

Beca can only stare at him in stunned silence. She feels a kaleidoscope of emotions.

" _Each time I say something I regret I cry 'I don't want to lose you.'  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

" _Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me"_

Jesse brings his right arm up and in, placing his hand over his heart.

" _I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive_

 _"So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry."_

Jesse begins to move towards Beca, with his usual big goofy grin in place.

" _And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you"_

Beca blinks in confusion as Jesse kneels before her and hands her a single red rose which she takes automatically.

"I'm so sorry Becs."

.

.

.**************************************************************************.

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry that this chapter took longer than expected. I knew the basic outline, but the details took longer than expected. From the beginning I had an idea that I wanted the Bellas and Trebblemakers to be invited to do a singing show on NBC. The idea came to me when the scene of Bumper getting on 'The Voice' was shown during the credits of Pitch Perfect 2. It seemed like a plausible reason for the Bellas to reunite.**

 **However as I was writing, I realized two things, the Bellas all have lives and careers they would have to put on hold, and two I would need to design a plausible show premise. Hopefully I succeeded with the show idea. I never watched 'The Sing-Off' so I don't know how much I copied from that show, but hopefully I came up with something plausible and interesting.**

 **I also realized writing this chapter that while the club scene and the party would have music, there hadn't been any singing by any characters yet, and how can you have Pitch Perfect without singing? There will be more as the story continues.**

 **The song sung by Jesse is Evanescence's - Forgive Me**


	7. Chapter 7 - Apologies

CHAPTER 7

 _ *****Apologies*****_

Beca blinks in confusion as Jesse kneels before her and hands her a single red rose which she takes automatically.

For a fleeting moment there's a real fear that Jesse's proposing. She slowly let's out a sigh of relief, when this proves not to be the case.

He can see by how she's holding herself that she's tremendously angry. She's not smiling; instead, her eyebrows are low and furrowed, and her mouth is set in a thin line. He notes that Beca is biting her lower lip as she figures out what she wants to say.

"I'm so sorry Becs."

Beca frowns, and chews at her lower lip. "Jesse…"

"Please Becs; I know I was an ass last night. Let me make it up to you."

Beca looks around, in addition to the Bellas and the musicians Jesse brought, there are a fair number of people gathering about viewing the spectacle Jesse has concocted to prove he's sorry.

She sighs and looks down into his puppy dog eyes. "Look Jesse, I really appreciate the effort you've gone through to prove how sorry you are…"

Jesse quirks a look and asks, "You do?"

Beca shrugs, and answers bluntly, "Well no you big nerd. What movie did you steal this idea from?"

"Ten Things I Hate About You," Jesse mumbles.

Looking around at the audience they have, before focusing on the need who's still down on his knees. "I can appreciate that this is how you express yourself and you love the big movie-esque gesture. But we need to talk, and I really don't want to do it with an audience."

"Oh! Right, right sorry about all this. Let's go; I can drive us someplace," he says hurriedly.

"I don't know, Jesse."

"Please Beca," pleads Jesse.

"Fine," Beca gives in. "Let me tell the Bellas that I'm catching a ride with you."

"Yeah, I need to take care of the band."

She rolls her eyes. "Not a line I thought I would hear today." And with that she turns on her heels and walks back to the Bellas and Chloe. "Uhh, I'm going to catch a ride with Jesse." For some reason Beca can't look Chloe in the eyes while she says this, so she studies her shoes.

This does allow her to miss the sadness that touches Chloe's eyes. "Where are you going?" Chloe asks curiously.

"Not sure exactly, but Jesse and I really need to talk," Beca says, though without any enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I guess you do…"

"Look, I'll try to get back tonight for the get together at our place."

Chloe's face falls as she realizes despite her best friend's declaration, she won't be there. Beca has a long history of good intentions, but never really being able to extricate herself from her boyfriend. "Oh… Don't worry about that…" She assures her best friend, but can't help but feel jealousy towards Jesse and a bit of sadness. Though this is becoming true every time his name comes out of Beca's mouth.

After quickly informing the rest of the Bellas that she really needs to speak with her big nerd, and assuring everyone that she'll talk to them later, Beca heads over and hops into Jesse's car.

As they're pulling out of the parking lot Beca looks over sees Chloe watching them depart, and Beca finds the redhead's sad eyes, and feels the sadness in her heart. But then Chloe gives a reassuring smile and wave, and Beca feels better.

[X+*X*+X]

Jesse drives the two of them to a small park not far from his apartment. Beca had made it clear she didn't want to go back to his place at this time. He had to admit that this hurt.

As they pull into a parking spot, Jesse can still feel the tension, and even before he's had a chance to turn off the car, Beca is out the door and walking up the path towards a group of semi secluded benches they know.

"Damn it," curses Jesse as switches the car off and jumps out to follow, only to remember he hadn't actually released his seatbelt as he's tossed back into the driver's seat. Silently he thanks the universe for not letting Beca see this feat of coordination. With a hushed curse Jesse undoes the seatbelt and takes off again after Beca.

He spots Beca a couple hundred yards ahead, seating herself on one of the benches that face out over the pond. He speeds up his walk to get there as quickly as possible.

Once there, he looks out over the quiet pond, it's surface glittering in the sunlight. It's peaceful, and he needs that right now. His thoughts are all over the place.

Feeling his mind settled he sits next to Beca on the bench. He's barely settled before the small brunette turns and punches him square in the shoulder.

"Ow," before he can reach up and rub his shoulder, Beca punches his shoulder again, right in the same spot. "Ow, what was that second one for?"

"The first was for being such a dick last night. The second was for that stunt at the restaurant."

Beca turns back to the front, looking out over the pond. "I don't need an audience for our life."

"Damn Becs, that hurt," he says rubbing the spot where she punched him twice.

"Seriously dude, I'm like five foot one and a hundred and twenty pounds. Sack up."

They sit in silence for a while after that. Jesse knows he needs to say something, but is really nervous. Beca's a lot more pissed at him than he was expecting.

In the end, it's Beca that breaks the silence. She catches Jesse off-guard when she stands up and starts pacing back and forth. Finally she stops about six feet in front of him, takes a deep breath and says, "Jesse this hasn't been easy for me, so I'm going to come right out and say it."

"Don't Beca. Just don't, okay. Save the speech, I'm not ready for it. I thought we were doing okay, not great, but okay."

Beca looks at him confused, "What are you talking about you big nerd?"

He's staring a hole in the ground, swaying back and forth. He places his thumbs in his front pockets and bites his lower lip. Beca can't help thinking that he really looks like a lost teenager right now. "Can you say something, please." She was sick of the silence. It's going to make her go crazy, more so than she already is.

Jesse stammers out a response, "I… well, you see… uh… You're breaking up with me…"

"What? Why would you think that?"

He's silent as he continues staring at the ground.

Beca walks back over and hugs him, "Jesse?"

"Isn't that what you say when you're breaking up with someone?"

"No, that's what I say when I tell you that you've been a real dick lately, and last night you took it to asshole levels. I love you Jesse, I'm not my dad, I don't run when it gets tough, but lately there's been too many times that you've been a real asshat."

He looks away from her, down to the ground. She didn't know what this meant. They sat in silence for a bit.

Beca gives him a pointed look and asks, "Why did you behave like that last night?"

He ponders for a few seconds before responding, "Okay so you know I love you Beca, right? I really love you."

He looks at her and sees her tentatively nod and then over the pond again. He runs a hand through his short brown hair and blows out a mouthful of air. He'd actually been wondering this himself. For the last five or so months, he'd been struggling with recurring thoughts that things were going off the rails when it came to his personal life. Which is a bit ironic as the rest of his life seems to be coming up smelling like roses.

Jesse looks at her sincerely, "I feel like we're drifting apart like… things aren't how they should be…"

"Jesse…"

Holding up his hands, he continues, his eyes pleading for her to let him continue. "Look I want you to know I mean every word. I really want to apologize, for last night, and for the past few months.

"You're my world Becs. I've such high expectations of our lives together, and I have goals for us. I think I neglected to think that you might have some needs of your own.

"When you let me know you had other plans, when you and Chloe became roommates, I was hurt. All I want is for us to be together, for us to build a life together. You know; a home, kids, grandkids."

He looks her straight in the eye, so she can see the sincerity "Beca, you're right. This isn't how I thought this would all go," he points back and forth between them. "Everything here is so much more than I anticipated, yet we're so much less."

Beca makes a funny noise, half-exasperation, half-annoyance. But the more she thinks about it the more she can't argue with him, not really.

His voice is soft now. "Recently our relationship has just been feeling static, like we're stuck; not moving forward, and I don't know why."

She doesn't know either. She knows she loves Jesse. He's the nicest guy she's ever known, well other than Benji, because he may be the nicest person in the entire world, Emily a close second. As she thought about it, Benji and Emily's kids might be actual angels on earth.

Beca shakes her head realizing her mind is going off on a tangent. "I need to know what you are feeling Beca, and what you want to do. Where do you want to go from here?"

Beca wants to answer, but no answer is forthcoming.

Jesse continues unaware, "I want to know what's happening with us, Becs. We were so happy back at Barden, and now we're just not. Like from talking all the time and hanging out, till it seems like we never have our time."

"I didn't mean to be such an ass last night, because you mean everything to me." He looks at her with all sincerity, "I've been missing you."

Beca chews on her lower lip, looking at the ground as she tries to formulate a response. Looking up she tucks some loose hairs behind her right ear. Jesse looks a bit like a lost child now, and it breaks Beca's heart. "Jesse, you're exaggerating…"

"Come on Becs," Jesse implores his girlfriend.

"We barely spend any time together lately."

"Jesse, I spent the night on Monday and Thursday. We partied pretty late on Thursday if I remember correctly."

He tentatively reaches out and takes her hand. "I don't want us to be just texting good mornings and goodnights."

"I don't want that either, Jesse."

"I love you Becs, even if I didn't show it last night."

"Jesse, I love you too, but seriously you have to get past this. You need to get your shit together, Jesse. No repeat performances of last night." Beca says it firmly, letting Jesse know she's serious.

"Yeah, I know, I was a dick last night," Jesse mutters. "But, hey, you are still my girl, right?" He responds brightly with a cheesy wink and finger point, "and my best friend."

She seems to fight it, but eventually his puppy dog eyes win, and she finds the corners of her mouth tug upwards.

"So maybe we can talk about moving in together?"

She rolls her eyes, "I'm still not ready for that, and you being a jerk last night is not really a compelling case for me to change my mind."

He sighs. "Come on, Becs, I just want us to get back to where we were. Give us living together a try…"

The smaller brunette looks at him with softer eyes and sighs, "Jesse…"

"Okay, I get it; now is not the time to get into that. I just want you to know that I still want that. I'm going to make it up to you, Beca, and I'm going to prove we should be together." He stands before her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I need you in my life Becs. I just hope you still need me."

Beca's eyes flitter back and forth, searching his. For what, she isn't quite sure, but she does know she still loves Jesse and she needs the big nerd to be in her life. No matter what the status, she needs him to be.

She takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh, "Jesse, if I'm honest, this isn't all on you. I might not be ready to move in, but I do know it was important to you. I need to do more as your girlfriend. Let's face it, that's never been my forte, but it doesn't mean I shouldn't try."

Beca puts her hands on his hips and steps a little closer. "So I suggest we should go away, maybe to Palm Springs, or something. A weekend getaway."

A smile finds its way on Jesse's face and he nods ecstatically. And Beca kisses him, it's a soft kiss, a peace offering, a promise to try harder. Her hand then moves to trace his jaw, bringing his face closer to hers for a proper kiss.

[X+*X*+X]

Chloe is just sitting back and enjoying the mellow buzz that comes from a night of good friends and good wine. She's watching two of her best friends' happily chattering away. Aubrey wanting all the scoop on the latest Bellas; Emily happily giving a full synopsis of this past year.

Between the three of them, in the past thirty minutes or so, they'd already emptied two bottles of wine and the evening was far from over yet. Judging by Emily's rosy cheeks, she was already a tad tipsy

Still Chloe couldn't shake off the feeling of something missing, or rather someone. As she knew, Beca hadn't made it home while the majority of the Bellas had been over. Now everyone has left save for their two houseguests, which Chloe is kind of thankful for. A more chill evening is just what the doctor, and her kidneys ordered.

"I'm glad everyone just wanted to chill this evening," comments Emily, as she lets her head fall on Chloe's shoulder.

The redhead smiles and gently leans hers so that their heads are touching. "Yeah, it was nice just to talk." Seeing so many of the Bellas again has been amazing, and it made Chloe realize how much she has missed them and their crazy antics.

"The candlelight was a nice touch," adds Aubrey, looking around the living room. "The soft light gave their faces a warm glow.

Chloe smiles and raises her glass.

"The food was also a nice touch," added Emily, as she reaches over the coffee table that's laden with chips, cheese, crackers, vegetables, and dips, plucking a couple cheese cubes.

"Well you can't have wine without cheese," says Chloe with a wink.

Aubrey picks up a new bottle of white wine from the table and carries it over to Chloe and Emily. Each woman holds up their glass and Aubrey pours.

"Such service," says Emily.

"Only the best," replies Aubrey with a laugh. "You know, Chloe, I was leery of this label, but I'm happy you insisted."

"I told you, always trust the Ginger. This one was recommended to me by another teacher. It turned out to be light, fruity, and rather refreshing."

"Well I love it, Chloe, remind me to get more."

"So you and Beca are going to teach music to kids?"

"Yeah Ems; well that was the plan. We literally had just talked about it before she had the major breakthrough at Club Exchange. So I don't know how much Beca's going to be a part of this now. She'll probably be too busy." Chloe's voice takes a slight wistful quality, as she knows an opportunity may have been missed, which seems to be the story of her friendship with one tiny badass DJ.

Aubrey senses the shift and covers, "I still can't believe you convinced the hobbit to let people, worse kids, to enter your home." Says Aubrey with a smirk.

"Be nice Bree, but yeah, I can be quite convincing," answers Chloe with a satisfied smile.

Emily sits up. "So you're still going to go forward?"

"Yeah, nothing has changed for me. I can use the extra cash, and it's a step in the direction of me starting my own school."

Both Aubrey and Emily perk up at this tidbit of information. Each can see in the other's eyes that this is a new revelation.

Chloe is rambling though, and doesn't notice her friend's reaction. She's staring at her wine glass as she continues, "Besides this way I can get Beca a system she can use to work from home, without her freaking out, or trying to turn it down."

Impossibly the eyes of her friends grow.

Chloe from her position on the floor next to Emily, gestures to the empty spot on the opposite side of the room. "I have a line on an electric piano, that I think will meet our needs. It'll go right there perfectly. I might also be able to get a couple guitars."

Emily interrupts excitedly, "I can teach guitar."

Chloe pauses, looking at her younger friend. "You can?"

"Yeah…"

"That'll be perfect. I mean I play a little, so was going to offer the basics, but if you can really teach, then we're golden!"

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was seven…"

"Can you teach me? I want to improve my skills."

"Of course Chloe," Emily gives a happy little clap. "This is so great! Now I can make some money while I'm out here."

Chloe's about to respond when her attention is drawn by the sound of the front door opening. She smiles as she sees Beca come in and head into their living room.

"Beca, I was just thinking about you." Chloe says, "I didn't think you'd be home tonight." She twirls the wine glass in her hand.

"Me?" Beca looks around, expecting to see more people. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just didn't." Chloe smiles shyly. She had thought about teasing Beca about makeup sex, but for some reason she's just too melancholy at the moment to find humor in that topic.

Beca looks about confused. "Where is everybody?"

Aubrey answers, "Well Ashley, Jessica, and Denise left about thirty minutes ago. Fat Amy had to beg-off, so she never made it." The blonde pours Beca a glass of wine and hands it over to her DJ friend.

Beca accepts the glass with a nod, but snorts at the update about Amy. Her eyebrow raises as she says, "Really?"

Chloe smiles, "I'm pretty sure she and Bumper are having celebratory sex. There was something about a tub full of chocolate."

"Dude! Seriously, I don't need that image in my head. You may have ruined chocolate for me," Beca groans melodramatically.

Chloe smirks, "I'll find a way to make chocolate good for you again." Chloe lets her eyes take on a smoldering quality, which Beca reads easily. The brunette grabs Chloe's wine and downs the rest to cover her blush.

"Hey that was mine!" There's a small smile that ruins Chloe's scold.

Beca shrugs and smirks, "Cost of putting that image in my head Beale."

Chloe lets her voice drop and asks, "Which image?"

Beca swallows, and loses her smirk. She looks about, "I need more wine."

Emily decides to change the subject, "So Stacie was taking CR and Maria to a Jazz club, so they left an hour ago."

Beca's a little surprised by this, "Jazz club?" She notes an imperceptible shake of Aubrey's head.

Emily misses Aubrey's negative head shake and continues, "Yeah, I heard Stacie from across the room, she mentioned taking them to an awesome sax club. I really wanted to go, I love to listen to a great saxophone player, laying down some sweet sound..."

Emily looks so wistful, but Beca's confused and looks over to Chloe questioningly. The redhead is turning red trying to fight the urge to burst into laughter. In answer to Beca's unasked question, Chloe mouths the answer, " _Sex_ _club_ ". Beca's eyebrows shoot straight up as her eyes grow three times in diameter.

Emily doesn't notice Beca who is also now fighting the urge to laugh. "... Marie seemed keen on me joining, Stacie and CR a little reluctant. Chloe and Aubrey convinced me to stay in. Chloe wanted to talk about the music lesson idea you two are doing. So I was just telling Chloe that I can teach guitar, as well as piano and singing."

Biting her lower lip to keep cool, Beca says, "That's great, Ems."

Using an exaggerated nod to cover her giggles, Chloe jumps in. "Yeah it is. I was telling her about the plan to do music lessons here, Becs."

Emily turns excitedly to Beca, "You don't mind if I join your venture, do you Beca?"

Beca accepts another glass of wine from Aubrey, who had retreated to the kitchen to ostensibly get a new bottle of wine for Beca, but to really keep from laughing at the Legacy's innocence.

"Thanks Posen. No that's great Ems. It'll mean Chloe has support with this venture even when I can't." Turning to Chloe, she asks, "So I take it, we're going forward with this?"

Glancing over the rim of her glass, Chloe nods, and says, "Of course. Why wouldn't we?" She conceals the disappointment in her heart that she won't be sharing this task with her favorite DJ.

Beca shrugs, "I can't promise to be available."

Chloe flashes her million dollars smile, "It's okay Becs. I still want to do this, and it'll give Emily something to do."

"Yeah," says an excited Emily, who just may be the cutest person on earth at the moment. She holds up her glass towards Aubrey. "Please fill my glass again, would you?" She says, her voice giddy.

The blonde smiles at the younger girl's antics, and lifts the bottle of wine, and pours a small amount in. She doesn't want her drinking too much.

Beca smiles and holds her glass out for more. "Did I miss anything this evening?"

Aubrey shrugs, "Not much. We all talked about Amy's offer."

Beca looks around, "What's the verdict?"

Chloe smiles, "We're all in. Emily is going to be staying with us for the summer…"

Emily looks at Beca, and asks, "You don't mind, Beca, do you?"

Beca smiles at the excitable young girl and gives a slight shake of her head no. "What about you Posen?"

"Oh, I'm staying, but I'm definitely getting my own place."

"That's a relief…" Beca deadpans.

"Shut it, Hobbit, you know you are excited to have me here, and will miss me when I'm gone."

Beca rolls her eyes and says, "Sure…"

Chloe jumps in with a huge smile, "Well I would!" She leans over and gives Aubrey a tight hug.

The four women fall into an easy silence, as they think about the upcoming summer. Chloe is the one to break the silence."So Becs, I still want to get the piano. Are you still in?"

Beca cracks the smallest smile. "Only because you want it."

Chloe cheers, "Yay! Well all, tomorrow is a work day."

Aubrey holds her glass up. "So drink and be merry; for tomorrow we die…"

Everyone laughs.

"Or just go to work." Laughs Beca more.

Chloe's heart flutters and her cheeks warm as she hears Beca's laugh. Chloe hopes the lighting of the candles hides it. She loves Beca's laugh. When she laughs, Beca is at her most beautiful. Chloe can't help wishing she would do it more. Beca doesn't do it often enough, so moments like these are all the more precious.

Of course Chloe can never tell Beca how lovely she is, unless she hides it in plain sight as light teasing. No, telling Beca would ruin the moment and make the alt-girl self-conscious. So Chloe does what Chloe always does and deflects, "To good wine and better friends." Chloe says raising her glass to her lips.

"To good wine and good friends," echoes Aubrey.

"Good wine and friends," adds Emily.

"To great wine and BEST friends!" Beca says as she raises her glass with a smile.

The four women get up and start picking things up, to clean up and put the food away.

"Hey guys, I do have one question…"

Chloe says, "Sure Becs."

"Is Lily spending the night?" Beca gestures to the young Asian woman, sitting cross-legged in the corner. She's just sitting and watching, a small smile on her face. She rises, gives a small nod, says something that sounds like hunting and vampires, and is gone.

Chloe, Aubrey, and Emily all say in unison, "I forgot she was here…"


	8. Chapter 8 - Breakfast Nerves

**A/N: Hello Readers! Here's the next chapter. This is going to be a bit shorter than other chapters, because the current chapter was going so long, and I realized there was two natural breaks, so it's become three chapters.**

 **I had hoped to be able to keep a weekly schedule, and this will hopefully help me get back on track.**

 **As always, I don't own Pitch Perfect, or any of their characters.**

CHAPTER 8

 _ *****Breakfast Nerves*****_

Chloe Beale is a morning person, that's not news, but Aubrey Posen makes her look like Beca Mitchell. This of course has only been exaggerated now, while she's still on east coast time.

Walking into the kitchen Chloe rolls her eyes as she sees Aubrey already completely dressed for the day. The blonde in question quirks an eyebrow and says, "I think you've spent too much time with the Hobbit."

Chloe gives a fake laugh, "Morning to you too Bree."

Aubrey flashes an innocent smile and replies, "Good morning."

"How long have you been up?"

Aubrey shrugs, "About an hour or so."

Chloe shakes her head, but smiles knowingly, "Nervous?"

Aubrey nods her head yes.

"You're going to be fine. They're going to love you," says Chloe as she starts to perform her morning breakfast ritual; but then she notes the coffee is made, as well as an omelette, French Toast, bacon, and a bowl of cut fruit. She arches an eyebrow at all the food.

Aubrey shrugs, "I was hoping that cooking would help calm my nerves."

"Did it?"

Another shrug from the blonde, "A little, but now they're coming back."

Chloe comes up and give one of her two best friends a warm comforting hug, and begins gently rubbing her lower back. It's a trick she learned to help her long time friend get past her nerves. It's a technique she used effectively through their shared college years. "You're going to be fine Bree. Remember they're coming to you. They want you. Who says you even want them?"

"I do…"

"But they don't know that Bree. I'm not saying be standoffish, or a jerk, but also make it clear you have other options. Because you do."

Aubrey gives a thin smile, and says softly, "Thanks Chloe."

"Any time Bree."

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh yeah, this looks delicious."

"Thanks Chloe. When do you have to get the Hobbit from the Shire?"

Chloe playfully slaps Aubrey's butt. "Be nice Bree! Besides I hear her mobile; she'll be up in a few."

[*+X+*]

Beca wakes suddenly as her iPhone starts buzzing. She tries unsuccessfully to grab it without fully waking up, but she misses. The irritating sound waking her frazzled and exceedingly annoyed. A few slaps at the nightstand and she finally feels the device in the palm of her hand. A few more seconds and she finally thumbs the answer button.

"Beca…"

Beca's still sleeping brain can't register the voice, so she tries to look at the screen.

Eyes still blurry with sleep, she barely registers Jesse's picture on the screen, though he dispels any doubt as he lets out a, "Becaw!"

"God Jesse! Please take it down a notch. And seriously how many times have I told you not to call me that." Beca grumbles, tempted to hang up on the phone call right then and there and go back to the dream she had been having.

She can hear his grin through the phone as he says, "I'm sorry."

Beca sighs heavily. "No you're not."

He quips back, "Well I didn't realize you'd still be asleep."

Beca asks exasperated, "How long have you been my boyfriend?"

Jesse ignores this, and decides to take a different tract. "You do know it's a work day?"

"I finished my assignments yesterday, and don't have to be in till ten."

"Oh…"

"Well, I'm up Jesse, what do you want?"

"God your pleasant this morning aren't you" Jesse says in a far too cheery tone. He sounds like he's been awake for hours, which he probably has.

"Aren't I always?" Beca rolls onto her back, glancing at her alarm clock while she was still on the phone with her friend.

She hears him chuckle, "Are you planning on sleeping the day away?"

"As always," she responds as she squints to see the clock. It says 7:18, far too early to be having any type of conversation.

"Seriously, what do you want Jesse?"

"I want to know if you're up for lunch today, you know."

Beca groans and flops onto her stomach, rubbing her face with her free hand.

She'd totally forgotten that Jesse wanted to have lunch with his girlfriend, but she also remembers she has important meetings today with Marcus and her boss, and then plans already with Chloe and Emily for this afternoon.

"Can I rain check till tomorrow? I'm meeting with Marcus and JM today, we're discussing contracts, and future plans. Then I have plans with Chloe and Emily."

Jesse started talking too much and too fast for Beca to understand. "Hey Jesse, look, we're still on for this weekend, right?" She hears his ascent. "And we're going away for the whole weekend right?" Jesse says yes again. "Then relax. This week is crazy busy, but I'll see you tomorrow night, and we'll take off on Friday."

Jesse relents and they exchange 'I love you's' and other pleasantries, and Beca hangs up.

Rolling onto her back, Beca already can tell that there will be no more sleep this morning. She lets out a plaintive wail of frustration, but only gets the sound of giggles from the kitchen in return.

[+*X*+X+*X*+]

In the kitchen, Chloe is standing next to the center island counter, staring at the wisps of milk in her coffee when movement causes Chloe to look up. She can't help but smile at the site of Beca shuffling into the room; there's just something adorable about her .

"Good morning sleepyhead," says Chloe with a smile as bright as the sun. Or at least it feels that way to Beca.

Chloe laughs as Beca scowls in her general direction. Aubrey raises her mug of coffee and says, "Morning hobbit, how's the Shire?"

A series of grunts and comes from Beca in response.

Chloe isn't quite sure if they are in response to her, Aubrey, both, or just pained sounds responding to the morning.

"How's my Morning Grumpy Bear? Did you sleep well?"

Beca mumbles another answer as she plops into the seat at the table, with a very pointed grunt. Her eyes fall onto a beautiful bouquet of roses sitting in the middle of their dining table; thirty six of the most perfect roses, and Beca hates every single one.

Not able to control herself, Chloe repeats herself, holding her hand to her ear.

"Fine!" Responds Beca, louder than she expected.

Chloe's eyebrows shoot up quickly at the retort, but she never loses her smile. If anything the smile grows as she says excitedly, "Morning Grumpy Bear speaks!"

Beca flashes an immediate middle finger. "You're such a weirdo," she answers, before looking up into Chloe's bright blue eyes.

Still smiling Chloe just retorts, "Promises, Becs, promises…" She gives Beca a flirtatious wink.

Beca blushes and finds it difficult to speak.

Aubrey jumps in and asks, "Obscene finger gestures in the morning? Really Beca. Did living with the Bellas not teach you anything?"

Chloe can't help but giggle as Beca raises her head and gives Chloe such a plaintiff look that Chloe's not sure if she should hug Beca or laugh harder.

Beca then focuses on Aubrey and retorts, "Sure, I roomed with Amy for years. You'd be amazed at some of the more interesting ones she showed me from Tasmania."

Beca starts to make a gesture to emphasize the point when Aubrey holds up her hand and cries, "Okay, okay, you win." The blonde has seen some of Amy's more interesting hand gestures over the years, and really didn't want to see Beca perform them.

A triumphant smirk touches Beca's face, and she looks more awake and alert. Aubrey sticks her tongue out at the smaller brunette.

Beca raises an eyebrow and responds, "Real mature Posen."

Chloe raises her mug and intercedes, "As amazingly entertaining as this all is, do you want some coffee? Aubrey made it thirty minutes ago, so it's pretty fresh."

Aubrey intercedes bringing the pot over to Beca. "Let's just all agree the Morning Grumpy Bear will need her coffee."

Beca whines even as Aubrey pours her a cup. "Why do you guys pick on me." Pointing to the living room, "Legacy totally sleeps later in the day than me." And it's true, Emily would sleep till three in the afternoon everyday if allowed to.

"Because Hobbit, Legacy can sleep two, four, eight hours, it doesn't matter. She'll wake up sunny and happy, ready for what the day brings."

Beca mumbles, "Führer," under her breath.

Before Aubrey can respond, Beca feels two strong arms encircling her from behind, and giving her a strong hug.

Resting her head on Beca's shoulder, Chloe says, "While you Becs, can sleep ten, twelve, sixteen hours, and still wake as my Morning Grumpy Bear!" Chloe gives Beca an extra comforting squeeze to emphasize her point.

Beca's cheeks tinge pink with blush, and she has to fight the catch in her throat. She coughs, and then as cover shouts, "Geeze woman! Don't you know what personal space means?"

Chloe puts on an exaggerated face as if truly contemplating. "Personal space? Hmmm… Nope! Doesn't ring a bell." She gives Beca another long hug, and pinches her cheek, before going back to her coffee.

"Rude!" Is all Beca's capable of sputtering.

"Morning everyone!" Announces Emily as she breezes in. Her hair is long and shiny, looking like it's been freshly washed and brushed, despite her pajamas indicating she just woke up. Beca runs her hands through her hair and feels a knot, and though she hasn't looked in the mirror yet, knows that top bit of hair is doing that thing where it sprouts straight up, like one of those troll dolls, because that's what it always does.

Aubrey raises her mug to her mouth while indicating the younger Bella with a nod. Beca can see the knowing smile despite the mug.

"I hate you sometimes, Legacy." Beca grumbles into her coffee mug.

Emily looks perplexed, glancing to her friends, Aubrey and Chloe just shrug.

Emily lights up at the sight of all the food. "Breakfast!" She declares excitedly. She ignores Beca's groans, as she grabs three French Toast, three strips of bacon, and a bunch of blueberries and strawberries.

"Slow down Ems."

Emily looks up surprised, but Chloe reassures her and shushes Beca. "Let the girl eat. Our little girl is growing so fast."

Emily grins around a bite of French Toast. "Thanks mom."

Beca scoffs, "Growing? She's already half again as big as me!"

Aubrey brings more berries she's washed. "Jealous much?"

Beca grabs a slice of French Toast and mumbles, "Seriously, is it pick-on Mitchell day?"

Chloe sits next to Beca, and gives her a one arm hug. "Always, but only because we love you."

Aubrey sits down in the seat directly across from Beca and sets down her Franklin Covey. "Okay ladies, let's discuss our schedules." The blonde chooses to ignore Beca's groans. "I, of course have my interview this afternoon, and I'm to have dinner with a few of their executives this evening, so I won't be joining you. Chloe?"

Chloe smiles, actually relishing her long time friend's capacity for organizing. "I have my normal Wednesday class schedule, but have taken a day off from the dance studio this evening, because I'm taking Becs and Ems, to see some music equipment I've got a line on."

Aubrey nods, making a notation in her planner. "Beca?"

"Wait, you're writing our schedules in your book too?"

"Of course, this way I can be sure to know when you're available or where you're at. Just in case I need to get a hold of you."

"Back at Barden, Bree had a copy of every Bellas schedule." Adds Chloe, a bemused look on her face.

Beca turns back to the blonde, with an incredulous look. "Seriously?"

Chloe answers, "Totes, heck she even had your schedule at the radio station."

Aubrey simply shrugs at Beca's look of incredulity. "It pays to be prepared. So Beca, your day?"

Beca takes a moment to gather her thoughts, she can't help but think Aubrey is a bit crazy with the planning, but she knows it makes the blonde a bit more sane. "Well I got work, and I'm meeting with my boss JM and Marcus from the club." Beca's eyes flick over to the bouquet of roses, and feels a tiny stab of resentment. She notes Chloe blush from the corner of her eye. "Then it looks like I'm checking out some music equipment."

Aubrey finishes jotting a note while saying, "Good, good, Emily?"

The younger Bella smiles brightly. "I'm going to go over to Hollywood Boulevard and see the walk of fame and the Chinese Theater. I'm also working on a couple songs, and I'm meeting Chloe and Beca at Chloe's school, so we can look at some music equipment."

"Good, good, now tomorrow, I have more meetings, and then we're scheduled to go to Club Exchange and see Beca perform. That's all set right?"

Beca rolls her eyes. "Yeah Bree, I'll confirm with Marcus today…"

"Wait, you haven't confirmed, we have all the Bellas coming and a number of Trebbles, we need confirmation."

Chloe steps in and assures her friend, "It's okay Bree. Beca's got this."

Beca nodded, sensing now might not be the time to tease her uptight friend. "Yeah no worries, general. I'm just going to see if we can score some V.I.P. passes."

Aubrey sighs, "It's just everything needs to be set." Looking over at the clock, Aubrey says, "I need to get going."

Chloe looks confused, "Isn't your meeting at one?"

"Yes, but I want to make sure I have plenty of time."

"It isn't even 8:30, Bree. You're good," assures Chloe.

"I can't be late."

"Posen, only you would see getting to a meeting three hours early as being late," Beca states.

Aubrey shrugs, "Some of us have standards."

Beca asks, "Posen, are you always this high-strung before an interview?"

Emily looks up from spreading strawberry jam on her French Toast. "How long have you known Aubrey?"

Chloe stifles a giggle as Aubrey glares at Emily, who has the decency to blush and shrink down in her chair. Aubrey says in very measured words, "Et Tu Emily?" As Emily shrinks another inch, Aubrey turns and fixes the glare on Beca, who shrugs it off. She has years of experience with 'General Posen'.

"This is the interview of a lifetime, Beca," Aubrey snaps. "And I am not high-strung."

Beca shrugs and deadpans, "High-strung, uptight, tense, anxious, stressed out, on edge; you can choose the adjective."

Chloe can't stifle the giggles. Aubrey flashes her middle finger at her three friends.

All three are giggling though, and after a few seconds, Aubrey starts to giggle too.

"I do know how to relax," Aubrey insists.

Chloe pats her friend on the back, "Sure you do, Bree."

"I do." This comes out a bit more petulant than Aubrey had intended. Her three friends giggle more.

Chloe jumps in to change the subject, "So Emily, you're flying back to Atlanta on Friday?"

"Uhh yeah, I need to take care of a few things, so I can spend the summer out here. You two are sure you're fine with me staying here?"

Chloe flashes a smile, "Oh totes!" Beca simply nods.

"I'm so excited. This is going to be an amazing summer!"

Chloe looks to Aubrey, "What about you Bree? What do you have planned for the weekend?"

"I'm visiting my Aunt and Uncle in San Francisco. I'll be leaving Friday and returning Monday."

Chloe frowns, "That means I'm all by myself this weekend." She puts on an exaggerated frowny-face.

Beca looks sad and says, "Sorry Chlo, made a promise."

"It's okay, Becs." Chloe flashes a smile. "I'm actually looking forward to a quiet weekend. Last weekend was so crazy, and tomorrow night should be too."

"You could come with me to San Fran," Aubrey offers.

"No. Thanks though. I really am going to enjoy a quiet weekend. I might binge watch some Outlander, or really bad Bravo reality TV."

Beca feels an odd pang in her chest, like she's abandoning Chloe; but that's ridiculous, right? She owes it to Jesse right? They need a weekend away together, before life gets crazy.

That life is about to get crazy sends Beca's mind racing. Excusing herself with an excuse that she needs to get ready for work, Beca heads back to her room.

Now her mind is going a mile a minute, and everything that she's being pulled into is flashing in her mind's eye. Suddenly everything that's about to happen explodes in Beca's imagination, causing it all to come into focus. She's going to become a regular DJ at one of LA's up-and-coming clubs. She will be guest DeeJaying at other venues owned by Marcus. On top of that JM had been offering more projects, and she had plans for a very specific project that she is going to pitch today. Then there's Amy's television project, and suddenly life looks like it's going to be crazy busy from now until eternity.

Beca thinks she is ready for it all, but thinking something and knowing something are two incredibly different things.

"Hey, are you okay?'" Chloe asks, placing her hand gently on Beca's shoulder. She has known Beca long enough to know that there had been a shift at the table, and something was bothering her best friend.

Beca starts at Chloe's touch, she had not heard Chloe enter. The redhead can't help but notice the flinch. "Beca?"

Turning around, Beca begins talking a mile a minute. It takes Chloe a little bit to begin deciphering the word vomit, but she has become quite the expert on all things Beca so eventually she does. "Oh, Becs! You are gonna be fine. More than fine. You're gonna be brilliant, amazing, fantastic!"

"Do you really think so?" Beca's voice is small and tugs at Chloe's heart and all she wants to do is wrap her best friend in her arms.

"Yeah Beca, Chloe's right." Says Aubrey from the door. She and Emily had followed, having caught the shift in mood, and wanting to make sure everything is fine.

"What's up with my two best friends this morning? Do I really have to remind the both of you that you are amazing, incredibly talented women? I would like to remind the both of you that you're both the tits." Both Aubrey and Beca scrunch their faces at this, but Chloe's on a roll. "In both your cases they are coming to you. Remember? This is not them interviewing you, but you interviewing them to see if they're good enough for you."

The sheer honesty and conviction in Chloe's voice sends a wave of emotion over both women, and they believe, because their best friend doesn't lie about these things.

Emily smiles, always amazed at how Chloe is with other people. The redhead just has a natural talent for inspiring the best from those she cares for. However the situation goes to an awkward phase as a quiet falls over the three. Chloe clearly wants to hug it out, but is restraining herself. Beca is just naturally awkward in these situations, and Aubrey is holding herself so stiff, she looks like she might break.

Emily recognizes the situation for what it is and decides to break the tension. She knows there's some benefit to being the youngest, and a bit of a goof. "Oh you guy!" She calls as she sweeps Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca into a group hug. There is some resistance from their blonde friend, and the tiny DJ grumbles a lot, but both Emily and Chloe feel their two friends relax into the hug.

Chloe looks to Emily and her eyes convey her appreciation. Emily smiles in return, letting the redhead know it's what friends are for.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this readers. A bit shorter, and again a transition, so sorry about that. I was trying for more humor, so hopefully you found it enjoyable.**

 **See you with the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Beca's Meetings

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the newest chapter. This is a Beca centric chapter. The rest of the characters will be back, but as I was writing I realized there was some important things covered.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and the kind words. Please review more. They are always appreciated, and help in the process.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or really anything.**

CHAPTER 9

 _ *****Beca's Meetings*****_

Beca enters her office, a bit surprised to see Sam waiting for her, coffee in hand, and a big, way-too-early, smile planted firmly on her face.

"Good morning Boss!"

"Hey Sam. Don't call me boss." The smaller brunette responds with a huff.

Sam's smile grows, in a way that Beca has only seen Chloe manage. She responds happily, "Sure thing boss."

Beca scowls, gritting her teeth. She wonders, not for the first time, why she attracts such teasing, or such bubbly people. She blames Chloe, letting her in seems to have opened the gates. With an exasperated sigh Beca decides to ignore Sam's teasing. Taking the coffee from Sam she asks, "To what do I owe this pleasure please?"

The cute blonde gives her a very cheerful smile, and not for the first time Beca marvels how straight and white her teeth are. "What Boss? Can't I just want to see my favorite producer?"

"You must say that to all the producers," answers Beca with a roll of her eyes, as she sets her messenger bag on her desk.

The blonde practically giggles, and then says in an overly solemn voice, "Oh no, only broody, diminutive, producers, with lots of ear-piercings."

 _She seriously has to be related to Chloe._

Looking at the coffee, Beca asks, "My usual?"

Sam smiles and says with a wink, "Would I get you anything else?"

Beca drinks deeply to cover the blush on her cheeks. _Seriously Chloe has to have family in California that she's keeping secret. Sam has to be Chloe's cousin or something._

Indicating the coffee, Beca asks the blonde, "How many of these have you had?"

The blonde does giggle at this. "Oh I never drink coffee. I'm more an herbal tea drinker. Rooibos, Ginger Mint Chamomile, Lemon Ginger Chamomile. Those are my drinks." She flashes a smile. "I could bring you some."

Beca sighs shaking her head, "Yeah, no, don't think I'm ready for that."

Sam gives a flirtatious wink, "If you're ever interested in trying something new, you know experimenting, just let me know."

Beca blushes an even deeper shade of red, she drinks again to cover. A memory of an admission made in a crowded tent flashes in her mind; which just seems to make her skin even warmer. This seems to delight Sam much to Beca's dismay.

Beca decides it's time to change the subject. "I suppose JM wants to see me?"

"Yep. He needs to see you first thing this morning. He seems a little put off."

Already feeling anxious about the day, Beca really doesn't want to talk to her boss just yet, but that doesn't seem to be up to her. With a sigh of resignation she asks, "Okay, any idea which office he's taken today?"

Sam smirks but shrugs, "He was in the break room when he gave me the message, but I know he moved on. Too be honest, yours is the only office he doesn't take; since you kicked him out when you first started out here."

Beca flops into her seat, grimacing at the memory this invokes. Said incident had totally been an accident of course. It had been just her third week being out in LA, Chloe hadn't even joined her yet, and she had been juggling three things at once when she entered her office. She had only noticed that someone was sitting at her desk, not the who. Without thinking or looking she had immediately ordered the person out of her seat and out of her office. Of course it had been a bit of an expletive laced tirade with very colorful language explaining she didn't have time for stupid games, and that there were about a thousand things that needed to be done. She really hadn't been paying attention as she was texting a potential client who had sent in a promising demo, and was on the phone with Chloe, coordinating to pick her up from the airport. It wasn't till her boss was heading out the door that she realized who she had just gone off on. By then though he was complimenting her for her diligence and fire.

Too be fair though, Beca hadn't even known that Jay-Michael Ray was in LA. She had thought he was still in Atlanta.

Fortunately or unfortunately her tirade had been witnessed by a number of people in the office. Beca had suddenly been the center of office gossip, and a hardass reputation was born. That part she actually likes. It definitely hadn't been a bad thing, but Beca at times felt like a fraud.

It did mean that Jay-Michael Ray never takes her office, which she sees as a huge plus.

Sitting at her desk, Beca turns on her computer. "I'll see him in a minute, just let me get settled in," says Beca as she pulls her messenger bag over to her.

"Will do boss," answers Sam, with mischievous smile.

"Don't call me boss," retorts Beca to the departing assistant.

Sam looks back and with a wink and what Beca can only describe as a sassy smirk replies, "Sure thing Boss."

Shaking her head, Beca asks, "Why'd I hire you again?"

From the hallway she hears, "Because I was the best boss."

"Seriously, is 'tease Beca' written on my forehead?" Grumbles Beca under her breath.

Opening her messenger bag, Beca sees four post-it notes have been strategically placed. The first is a hand drawn Rainbow Dash, with the words _Your Amazing_ , neatly scrawled underneath. The next is a fun little pun, _What Would Life Be Like Without Music, It Would B-Flat,_ also in Chloe's hand writing. The B-Flat symbol bringing a smirk to Beca's lips. The third note is a simple message, _I BELIEVE IN YOU_ , and the last is a winking smiley emoji. Beca can't help but smile. She unlocks and opens the center drawer of her desk and pulls out a black imitation leather notebook. She opens it to reveal page after page of post-it notes, each with a quick message, or little drawing. She flips to an open page and places the four new notes in it neatly, smiles then closes the cover and puts it back in her desk drawer, and quickly locks it again.

This notebook is one of her guilty secrets. It wouldn't do her badass reputation any favors if anyone were to find out she keeps every single post-it note that Chloe has left her. She can only shudder at the thought of Fat Amy finding that notebook. Beca would never hear the end of it.

Once she has checked her email and taken another long pull on her coffee, Beca decides it's time to track down the boss.

Heading out, she decides to start the search at the break room. There's always the chance he's returned, but also it's a good central location. She rounds the corner quickly and almost bowls over an intern carrying a breakfast burrito. "Is that for JM?"

"Uhh yeah…"

"Great, which office is he in?"

"McCormick's office," he answers, pointing to the third office on the right.

Sticking out her hand, Beca says, "I'll take that, I'm sure you have a ton on your plate."

"Thanks, Ms Mitchell."

Taking the burrito, she smiles watching the intern scurry away. It was hard to believe that was her life not that long ago. Walking to the indicated room, she sighs with relief upon seeing her boss sitting calmly behind the desk, busy typing at his laptop.

Beca pauses, Sam had indicated Jay-Michael Ray wasn't happy when she passed on his message. She figures it's about Amy's show. She had sent him an email giving just the barest of detail, deciding she would want to leave the bulk of the explanation for face-to-face. Now she's worried that he'll see it as a distraction. As proof somehow that she isn't taking this opportunity seriously.

This couldn't be further from the truth. It's been a huge opportunity for her to work with Jay-Michael Ray, with someone so well known in the industry, with someone so good at her chosen profession.

He looks up as she knocks on the doorframe. He sits up straighter, and signals while lowering the lid of his laptop.

Taking a hesitant step inside, Beca says, "Hey JM, how's it going?" She walks over to the desk and places the breakfast burrito down, giving her boss a half smile. "I'm glad I found you," Beca adds, looking to the floor before she steps back.

Her boss simply stares at Beca. "Reality TV? Really?" His hand slams down on the desk, which causes the short brunette to jump.

"Uhh…" The Dj scratches the back of her neck, and kicks her foot, taking a moment to find the right words. "Uhh…" Words just are never going to be a strong point, and she finds herself again at a loss for the right ones. This happens too often at inappropriate times; such as now. "Hmm…" Words fail her.

"Spit it out Reggie."

"You read my email?"

He stands up so he's towering over her. "Course I read it. What kind of question is that? I am the boss. I have to stay on top of everything."

Beca bites her lower lip, takes a deep breath and then spills, "Well, I have been approached to be a part of a potential television show. A music competition show, at least the potential…" She shuffles again.

Beca looks up into her boss's eyes, only to see his scowl has deepened.

"I haven't committed to anything, in fact I specifically said that I needed to run it by you…"

"Then the answers no."

"But…" _Well that sounds brilliant._

"Nothing to talk about Reggie. We're trying to play in the big leagues. We ain't got time to be entertaining your friend's delusions of grandeur."

"I wouldn't call them delusions…"

"We have an important meeting today, about your future and the future of this label, that's the reality."

"But…"

"Are we quite finished?" Her boss asks bluntly. Beca can hear the dismissal in his tone as he sits back down.

She stands there shocked. Not in a million years did she picture this meeting going this badly. He's silently watching, studying intently at how she shuffles uncomfortably under his scrutiny. Beca notices this and forces herself to stand her ground, even managing to stop her shuffling. _I need to show assertiveness, right?_

"You can go," he says, doing a flicking gesture with his hand. The dismissal now explicit.

Beca doesn't leave though, she's angry now. At the same time Beca's never really followed authority very well, something Aubrey came to know firsthand. So instead of leaving, she moves forward, going right up to the desk, and slaps the surface with all her might, as she shouts, "No!"

She can't help but compare the sound of her slap, to the noise JM had managed a few moments earlier. She's not impressed.

 _And damn that hurt!_

"I need you to listen to me."

Her boss simply nods. "My friends are not delusional…"

 _Well, we are talking Amy…_

 _Not helping yourself Mitchell!_

"This is an amazing opportunity. We're good, Hell we're great! I have a world championship to prove it, and that was no cakewalk; I can tell you."

The diminutive DJ leans over the desk, well as much as she can manage, and continues. "My friends and I are meeting with the NBC Executives in a week's time, and we're going to blow their doors off, and we're going to get that show."

 _When did I start wanting this show?_

"This is going to be an amazing opportunity, because we're going to make it one! I will be getting exposure, just as my DJ'ing career is starting to take off, and I will be sure there are mentions of Residual Heat, every other sentence when they are discussing my background or career."

She saw him nod at this, she takes a breath and drops her volume a couple notches. "This is an amazing opportunity, and if you can't see it, then I quit!"

 _Wait what!?_

Jay-Michael Ray eyebrows arch to the ceiling at this declaration, but Beca's in the zone, and barrels on before he can interrupt. "Yeah, Marcus strikes me as someone who's going to see the potential of this. I get the chance to do this, or I walk."

 _Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking… Too late..._

Jay-Michael Ray sits and stares at her, but whereas before it was under a scowl, now it's shocked disbelief.

A silence settles over the room while Beca and her boss just stare at each other, struck at how things played out. Suddenly Jay-Michael Ray bursts out into laughter.

Beca's completely confused at what's happening.

"There's the little spitfire that steps up in my brainstorming meetings, despite being an intern for less than a month, who has the temerity to kick her boss out of her office, who has come to LA and been instrumental in pulling together this office, and has got a meeting today with one of the top club owners in the world."

Beca's in shock. "Um, what?"

"Look Rebecca, you think I give people a hard time just for fun?"

"Uhh, yeah, kinda…"

"It is kinda fun; but no. This is a dog-eat-dog world. The music business is bad enough, but you're in the Satan's pit. People in LA are just evil, they will steal your soul without a second thought.

"You have a lot of potential, and if it was just about you producing music, I know you would thrive, but there's also politics, the business, and ego sides to it. You have to be ready for that."

"So…"

"So when you come in here all apprehensive and looking at the floor, of course I'm going to say no. I'm going to push you till the woman I know you can be, comes out."

"Uhh…" _I really need to work on my ability to speak._

Jay-Michael seems to know what's going on in Beca's head. "We'll work on your confidence first."

"So, what about the show?"

"Well I damn sure don't want you quitting."

"So?"

"So, yeah, you're right it's an opportunity, one that can be huge, if we play it right. Grab a seat, we have things to discuss, and plan." He gestures to the seat in front of the desk.

Taking said seat, Beca' trying to process everything her boss just said. Sam comes in and brings him coffee: cream and two sugars. Beca looks up to see Sam wink with a knowing smile. "You knew," Beca accuses.

Sam shrugs, "Girls got to have her fun. Besides I kinda knew how it would turn out."

Beca looks at her questioningly. "Really?"

"Yeah, I know a winner when I see one."

A thought strikes Beca, she's wanted to bring it up all week, but never felt the time was right. Now feels like the right time. Turning to her boss, "You think I'm a winner too?" He nods. "You think I have talent?" Another nod, though Beca can see he's a bit perplexed, wondering where this line of questions is going. "My friend Emily is going to be in town this summer…"

"Tall, kinda awkward, extremely talented kid?"

"Yeah, the Flashlight girl herself. She's been writing songs. She has enough for at least an EP, if not a full LP…"

Jay-Michael sits back and smiles. His eyes tell her he knows exactly what she's asking. "And you want…"

Beca jumps in, "I want to be lead producer for Emily; I want to manage the entire project."

[*+X*+X+*X+*]

Beca's sitting at her desk, typing away, her actions automatic as the words effortlessly appear on the screen in front of her. Her fingers lightly tapping the keys, in time with the music in the background. She's writing out thoughts and notes about this particular song. She'sgoing to use it as the basis for recommendations to present to Emily, an artist with a very similar sound.

She had spent nearly two hours with her boss, discussing not only their meeting with Marcus, but the possibility of her being lead producer. He hadn't fully committed, but he hadn't said no either.

Pausing she slumps back in her seat and scans her most recent notes. She and her boss are meant to be heading out to the meeting with Marcus within the next half an hour, and she really wants to have more done, since she will be meeting up with Chloe and Emily after the meeting.

Scowling, she doesn't like what she's captured; it's unsatisfactory.

She scratches the back of her head thoughtfully, as she glances to the speakers in the ceiling and then back to her monitor screen.

She bites her lower lip, she's missing something. It's right there, just out of reach, so tantalizing close.

The DJ's train of thought derails as she hears a familiar song from her iPhone. Beca groans, eyes flickering over the screen. She recognizes that it's not fair to blame Jesse for her frustration as she answers the phone. She bites down on any snark or sarcasm, and tries to remain pleasant. "Hey Jesse, what's up?"

"Becaw! Just want to wish you luck with your meeting."

Beca feels bad about not wanting to take the call. "Thanks Jesse. I appreciate. Really. Sorry to cut this short, but I've got to get something done before we leave for the meeting."

"Sure, no problem, call me later."

"Will do Jess."

She's tapping the red phone symbol on the screen when she hears him say, "I love you…"

Beca scrunches her face, eyes squeezed shut and fist held above her phone. _I'm going to hear about that._

Quickly she pulls up her instant messaging and types out a quick text.

 _TinyDJ [11:31AM]: Sorry,quick on the hang up._

 _MovieNerd[11:31AM]: No prob Knockem dead_

 _TinyDJ [11:32AM]: Sorry again got to go. Call you later_

Beca tosses the phone back onto her desk and grabs the remote for the stereo system. She hits play and listens as Emily singing 'Flashlight' plays over the speaker.

 _There's something there that I'm missing..._

[*+X*+X+*X+*]

As their car pulls up to the front of the US Bank Tower, Beca realizes she has no idea where they are meeting. "We're meeting here?"

Jay-Michael looks over to Beca, he is talking on his phone and nods.

"I thought we were meeting at a restaurant?"

Her boss ends his phone call and then replies "Yeah, Marcus and I agreed that this is a more casual encounter, so we chose a restaurant, but that doesn't mean we can't eat in style."

Beca follows him out of the car, giving the driver a quick wave, and mouthing a 'thank you'. She has to move quickly to keep up with Jay-Michael's long strides.

"Aren't we meeting with his talent evaluators?"

Jay-Michael shakes his head no. "He decided that was unnecessary. He's made up his mind." He continues talking as they pass through the revolving doors and into the main lobby. "We're going to 71Above, at the top of this building." He directs her to a bank of elevators, catching one that just opened "You'll love it. There are great views of the city in all directions." He continues as the elevator begins to rise.

"So, we've been in touch, Marcus and I. This is again, a more a get-to-know-you opportunity. We'll make sure we're on the same page. Then the legal beagles will hash out the partics of the contract."

The elevator door opens and Beca's impressed. The place has an elegant yet modern feel.

"It's a nice place, and while there'll be background noise, it won't drown out our conversation," he assures her.

Beca hangs back as Jay-Michael talks to the host. The young woman checks her tablet, smiles and asks them to follow her. Jay-Michael turns and gestures for Beca to lead the way. He asks, "Are you ready?"

Beca pauses, then replies, "I am; but at the same time I'm also really nervous."

"Don't be," her boss actually looks caring, like a friend.

Beca smiles, almost shyly, though on the inside she's kicking herself. She already looks super young, she doesn't need to come off as super girly. "Uh, I'm going to use the ladies room." She says with a nod of her head.

He nods back and says he'll see her at the table and proceeds to follow the hostess.

Beca fights every instinct to run to the ladies room, and manages to keep a dignified pace. She isn't sure exactly why she's so nervous. Like Chloe said, they want her, she's passed the first tests.

 _Because this is taking things to a whole new level. This is being called up to the major leagues._

In the ladies room she goes to the sink and rests her hands on the counter, and let's out a deep sigh.

 _This is it Mitchell. You got this._

As if knowing that Beca's in need, the brown haired DJ gets a text.

 _ **SweetGinger [12:43PM]: U're AWESOME! :) xoxo**_

 _ **SweetGinger [12:44PM]: Remember me when U're FAMOUS! ;) xoxo ;p**_

 _ **SweetGinger [12:44PM]: Remember, they already luv U! :) xoxo**_

Beca can't help but chuckle. This is just what she needed.

 _ **TinyDJ [12:44PM]: Thanks, I needed that.**_

 _ **SweetGinger [12:45PM]: Any time Becs. What else R Hot Redheads 4? ;-P**_

 _ **TinyDJ [12:45PM]: True! C U later?**_

 _ **SweetGinger [12:45PM]: Course! Text me when U're done! :) xoxo**_

Beca feels a hundred times better as she puts her iPhone away, and heads to their table. Arriving at their table, Beca is surprised by the layout. It's actually a coffee table, framed by nice brown leather couches. Her look tells Jay-Michael she has a question. "Like I said, casual. This allows us to sit comfortably, take in the view, eat nice and relaxed.

Beca sits where her boss indicates. There's a glass of water waiting which she takes a sip from to help keep her nerves calm. She's relieved that Marcus hasn't shown yet. She wanted to be seated, looking cool and collected when he arrives, with nothing in her demeanor to suggest she shouldn't be at this table.

"I got an iced tea for myself, but wasn't sure what you would want." Jay-Michael says as he signals a waitress to come over.

"Thanks…" She swallows at her suddenly parched throat, gives a small cough. "Thank you. I would like an iced tea to, unsweetened with a couple of lemons." The waitress flashes a big smile, and says she'll be right back.

Jay-Michael Ray eyes Beca as he sips at his iced tea and cocks his head at her. "You nervous?" Idly swirling the iced tea around in his glass, as he waits for her answer.

Beca smiles a kind of yes/no smile in response. Her boss waves it away. "Don't be. We got this. You've already done the hard part."

Beca's about to say that's easy for him to say, but then she notices the tall night club owner making his way over.

"Hello," he says, "hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Marcus, my main man! It's been too long!" Jay-Michael gets up clasps Marcus's hand, and then pulls him in tight, giving him a pat on the back. Beca can't help but wonder how well these two know each other.

"Jay-Michael Ray! Great to see you." Responds Marcus as he pulls back from the quick hug. "You're looking great. Atlanta has been kind to you. But I hear you are making a new foray into my beloved city of Angels. That's amazing."

Beca stands waiting patiently as the two men boisterously greet each other, keeping her professional mask in place. She's not exactly sure how she's supposed to greet Marcus, so when the time comes she figures she'll stick with the firm handshake.

Turning to face Beca, Marcus sticks out his hand. "Beca, it's so great to see you again. I'm looking forward to hearing you again tomorrow night." Shaking Beca's hand he continues, "Thank you for meeting me here."

"No problem."

"Did Ms. Beale like the roses?"

Beca suddenly remembers the perfect bouquet of red roses delivered to Chloe's school on Monday. Thirty-Six perfect roses, that she hates, but she keeps a mask on not revealing. "Uh yeah…"

"I hope it wasn't too forward to send her roses, and to her job, but I didn't have a home address. I was able to find a reference to her online being hired by her school, and a picture of her at an Easter recital."

"No… You're good… Uh, Chloe seemed really touched." Beca can only wish this part of the conversation would end.

Not knowing this, of course, Marcus continues. "I still feel bad about that asshole, though I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while."

Beca looks at him confused, "Why?"

"His car burst into fire."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, weirdest thing. So he was in no shape to drive, so I had him and his friends loaded into a cab. Figured it also wouldn't hurt for him to have to come back for his car. But overnight the car literally bursts into flame. I've seen the video surveillance, in fact from three different angles. As far as we can see, no one approaches the car, it's sitting there, and then flames are seen coming from the engine. The car goes up like a Roman candle."

"No shit…" Says Jay-Michael.

One word pops into Beca's head.

 _Lily_

Beca grabs her iced tea and takes another swig. "Wow… Uhh… Yeah, I mean… That's wild…"

Marcus senses that the smaller woman may know something, but decides not to press it. The guy was an asshole. He decides to go back to the topic of Chloe. "So will Ms Beale be joining us tomorrow night?"

Beca fights the urge to be snarky. She didn't want this guy taking any interest in her roommate. Still he has the keys to the kingdom, so she answers, "Umm, yeah." She decides to try to deflect.

"Actually a whole crew of my friends are. The group I was with in college. The ones you saw in the videos. They are here and planning on coming by."

"Great!"

"I wanted to confirm that they've got access to the VIP room."

Marcus waves his hand. "I'll make sure they all get a VIP card like the ones I had you get last week. Call Arianna, my head hostess, she'll make sure of everything."

"Thanks Marcus."

"No problem." He turns his attention to Beca's boss, and asks, "You happy?"

"I'm always happy," Jay-Michael Ray says in response. "Sometimes I just forget."

Marcus chuckles "So has Dre' forgiven you producing that tight Christmas album for Snoop, before you did one for him?"

"It took a couple cases of Louis Roederer's Cristal 2002, and a bit of genuflecting, but yeah, we're good. I have Reggie here to thank for part of that."

Marcus gives an inquisitive look, and Beca blushes a bit as her boss regails him with the tale of how this tiny intern stepped up when no one else did, and pitched a really great idea.

"That's how this little musical genius first came to my attention." Beca remains silent as her boss talks her up, taking a sip from her glass.

"Look Marcus, Beca here has the potential to be your number one headliner DJ, the best and the brightest your clubs are ever gonna see."

Beca has to admit, she's impressed with her boss. He's actively taking part in this meeting with absolute confidence.

It takes a specific skill set to properly sell the idea of their services. To make the person on the other side of the table want to work with them; smooth talk, knowledge of the business and trade, and an innate ability to coax and flatter were all requisite skills.

Beca recognizes that this is an area she is sorely lacking, and realizes she still has a lot to learn.

Beca sees a similar skill in Marcus. She sees him arranging his features into whatever is needed at the moment. Currently he's settling in a mask of polite indifference.

Small talk flows for the next two hours. It's light conversation interspersed with offers and counteroffers, and then personal stories.

It's fascinating, for the first hour, maybe ninety minutes, but over two hours, and it's grown tedious. Now she's completely bored.

Beca grinds her teeth in an attempt to keep a neutral face. She's been sitting in this restaurant for over two hours, and they really haven't achieved anything.

She hasn't been in a lot of business meetings, but if they are anything like this one then she resolves to avoid them at all costs. This meeting has grown boring and and a waste of time.

 _Seriously, how many stories about partying on Miami beach can these guys tell? Yeah Kanye's rich, we know. I thought this was a meeting about me and my future._

She's tried very hard to keep her irritation under control, under a mask Beca has spent the last few years trying to develop.

 _At least they serve exquisite food here._

She thinks to herself as she picks at her plate. She realizes the two have stopped talking. She raises her head to see the two of them looking back at her with amused expressions.

Marcus quips, "Do you think we've put her through enough?"

"I'm actually surprised Reggie has kept her cool."

Beca's eyes roll to the side. _They were playing me?_ The look on both their faces gives her her answer.

Marcus smiles and sits forward. "Okay, then let's actually get down to business. There's no point in denying it, I'm really interested in having you join my talent pool. I want to sign you, Beca."

He pulls out his briefcase and sets it on the low table. "I like people who are willing to put in the work, who will work hard, and who have ambition to succeed."

Pulling out a couple manila envelopes from his briefcase, he says, "I have a contract you can take back to your legal representation; just so you know they're all pretty boilerplate." He hands the manila envelopes to both Jay-Michael and Beca, accept them and immediately open.

Marcus leans in over the table. "Our terms are short and simple. My company becomes your exclusive management for your DJ'ing and live performance portion of your career."

He places his own copy before him, and points to it. "If you agree to sign exclusively with my company as a DJ, we can provide both a steady venue for you to play and a multitude of venues where you would guest DJ around both the country and the world."

He looks at Beca, to gauge her reaction. "You would be prohibited from DJ'ing with any other clubs while under contract with us unless we set it up."

Beca looks doubtful at this.

"This is not to say you can't bring us ideas, but we negotiate the terms, handle the details."

Beca can see the reasoning, but wants everything spelled out. "For?"

"Well we will take a percentage of the fee we charge, the percentages will be clearly spelled out in the contract." He points to the contract in front of her. "I believe it's page twenty one and two"

Beca opens to those pages, and looks over the numbers. She's not sure if they are fair or not. She can't read her boss, so she'll ask later.

Marcus continues, "Believe me when I say I want to make lots of money for myself, but also believe me when I say I take the long view. I will maximize profit potential if this," he points between the three of them, "is a partnership."

She's impressed as Macus seems to have put all his cards on the table. It's all in his pitch, in his approach. He's basically made a request for a partnership, though he's made it sound like they would be doing him the favor.

Looking at the contract, Beca is hopeful. It seems like a good deal. She'll need to review it. She had spoken with Aubrey over the last few days, who had agreed to go over the terms of the contract with her.

Marcus asks, "Any more questions?"

Beca sighs, this was the moment she tosses in the wild card. She looks over to her boss, who nods.

Looking straight at Marcus she say, "My friends and I, well we may have the possibility of a real opportunity. It's one I've spoken with JM about."

Beca brings this up tentatively, to be honest she's still not sure if she wants Marcus to shoot down the idea, giving her an out, or to embrace the idea. Even after what she said to Jay-Michael. "I have been invited to be a part of a possible new music competition show. One being considered by NBC for their fall lineup."

Marcu leans back. "Tell me more."

"Well if it gets the green light it would be a five week run."

"Will it be live?"

JM shakes his head no. "It won't be live."

"That's good."

"That's what I was thinking"

Beca's a bit confused, "Why?"

Her boss looks at her and answers honestly. "Well, it allows us to know what we're working with. Say you and your team go and bomb…" He holds up his hand to forestall her protest. "Not saying you will, but say you do, and are eliminated in the first show, well you were part of a team and we just ignore it. Most likely no one will even notice. However, say your team does well and you go for a few weeks, it gets trickier, because people will actually notice you. Ironically the first few weeks weeks will be crucial to get through, and it would be better to be eliminated in the first week. But if you get through to the end, even if you don't win, we can highlight your performances. Market you as seen on NBC's… Uhh, by the way does this project have s name?"

Beca realizes, she never asked Amy what they were calling the show. She scrambles for a name. "The Riff-Off, but that's not finalized."

Marcus nods, and continues, "We'll get back to that. Since we'll know in advance how it goes, we'll be able to script the buzz any way we want.

"I'll want to start getting your name out there as soon as it's feasible. I was thinking we could have you tour some of my Southern California and Vegas clubs as a guest DJ…"

Beca is instantly interested in this idea. "I'd be up for that."

"Thought you might. We will keep you in the Thursday slot at Club Express; but I see that as temporary…"

Jay-Michael perks up. "Why temporary?"

"Because I'm opening a new club in December, and I'll need a new headliner for the weekend." He looks pointedly at Beca.

"Me?"

"Yeah you. We spend the next six months building you up, and Hell the show could play right into it. We make you into the hottest up-and-coming DJ in SoCal, and you headline opening night…" Marcus is interrupted mid sentence by the sound of his phone. He sighs. "Do you mind if I get that?"

Beca holds up her hands and says, "Oh no, please." She needs a minute anyway to process what's being said. She looks over at her boss and he flips her a thumbs up.

 _Is this really happening?_

She looks over to Marcus who is mouthing sorry. Beca shrugs, it's okay, it's more than okay, she can't help the satisfied grin that's tugging at the corner of her lips.

She can't wait for the end of this meeting so she can tell Chloe.

[*+X*+X+*X+*]

 **A/N: What do you think? Does it still feel like a good sequel to Pitch Perfect? I don't actually know anything about the music business or the DJ scene in Los Angeles, so I don't know how utterly preposterous my meetings were, but I thought they were fun, and could just be plausible enough.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Beca and Chloe get a Piano

**A/N** **Hello Pitch Perfect Fans, sorry for the delay. This chapter was harder to write than I was expecting, but then it kept evolving. I wanted to bring in more humor, and provide Chloe with a mentor. I tried to infer that a character in this chapter has an Irish brogue, so it may be a little hard to read. I have also interspersed some Gaelic into the dialogue. Hopefully it will make sense.**

 **Please leave reviews! They are really helpful, and appreciated.**

 **I don't own any characters from Pitch Perfect, but hopefully I do them justice.**

 **Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read. Hope you enjoy.**

CHAPTER 10

 _ *****Beca and Chloe get a piano*****_

''Have fun.'' Chloe calls out to Aubrey, even though she knows how serious her long time friend is when it comes to interviewing.

Aubrey gives her a tight smile, but waves her thanks and heads off to her rental car. Chloe sighs, her friend is dressed impeccable, is completely prepared, and leaving with plenty of time, but Chloe knows the blonde will be tense every second up until the actual interview starts. Chloe just hopes Bree doesn't puke.

"You think she'll be okay?"

Chloe turns to Emily, "Yeah, once the interview starts, she'll rock it. I just hope she doesn't drink too much coffee before hand. I swear I don't know how either Aubrey and Beca ever fall asleep based on the sheer amount of coffee they drink."

Emily giggles and nods. "They do drink it like it's going out of style."

Chloe absently nods as she watches Aubrey's rental car pull out of the parking lot. Chloe's eyebrows are furrowed and she's biting her lip. After a few moments she shrugs and again focuses on Emily. "So you want me to drop you off?"

The tall brunette who's also dressed and ready to head out for the day, nods vigorously. "Yes please."

Chloe grins at her younger friend's enthusiasm, it's almost as infectious as hers. "Do you need me to pick you up?"

Emily waves her off. "Nah, I'll meet you back here." She picks up her small backpack and grins expectantly.

Chloe can't help but smile at her younger friend as she picks up her own purse. She had had an up and down start to their friendship in that first year. Chloe always regrets how she berated the young freshman, especially at the Laser Ninja Acappella Riff-Off, or whatever it was called. After Fat Amy's wardrobe fiasco at the Kennedy Center, Chloe had taken on some of Aubrey's Aca-Nazi qualities, or worse Alice's.

Chloe shudders at the memory of her Junior year.

Luckily Emily was pretty forgiving and they had become really great friends. Motioning to the taller girl, Chloe says, "Great, that will actually make things easier logistically. I can pick up Beca after her meetings, and then swing by and get you. You got the extra key?"

"Yes mom," answers Emily with an exaggerated sigh.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady," says Chloe in feigned outrage, playing along with Emily.

The tall brunette does her best impersonation of Beca's eye roll with exaggerated sigh; which causes Chloe to laugh out loud. Both women giggle together as they walk to Chloe's car.

As she makes her way to the driver's side, the redhead absently says, "Hey I want to take Beca out tonight, after we look at the instruments at Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's. You up for that?"

Emily raises an eyebrow, a small knowing smile gracing her lips. "Yeah, sure."

Lost in thought about Beca, and her meetings, Chloe doesn't notice. "Cool, I have a great feeling about Beca's meetings, so want to celebrate it."

The younger woman looks across the top of the car at the redhead who's searching for her keys; and asks, "You don't think Jesse will be taking her out?"

Chloe is chewing on her lower lip, as she unlocks the car doors. Preoccupied, she answers, "Possibly, maybe, just in case, I was thinking Chinese, and then ice cream and wine back here, I have Beca's favorites."

Emily uses getting into Chloe's car to cover her smirk as she knowingly retorts, "Of course you do…" She can't help but think how adorable Chloe is when she's thinking about Beca.

The redhead gets in behind the wheel and buckles her seat belt. Having not heard her younger friend, she looks at Emily expectantly. "What do you think?"

Emily wears a warm smile, and says reassuringly, "I'm always up for Chinese, Chloe. And wine and ice cream are always winners. Do you guys have a favorite place?"

Chloe starts up her car and looks behind in the rearview mirror, checking the direction behind her. "Oh totes! It's Beca's favorite."

Emily smiles knowingly, glad Chloe's attention is solely focused on the traffic around them. She didn't want to answer any questions from the redhead about her smirk, but she can't help it when it comes to her favorite redhead and DJ. Ever since she's known the two, they've been a pair, and she just knows they'll always be a pair.

Chloe reaches over to the stereo, "Music?"

Emily laughs, "As if you need to ask."

Chloe hits the power button. The stereo already synced with her iPhone. Emily instantly recognizes the music as it begins to fill the car. Her smile grows as she watches her redheaded friend bob her head in rhythm with the upbeat song, mouthing the words to the Tove Lo song.

As Chloe pulls onto the highway, she gives up the ghost, and just starts singing aloud.

 _Got the world in our hand like a land  
Good enough to make the ocean look like it's a pond_

Emily hears a second song lyric intermixed into the melody.

 _Like lightning when I'm swimming in the sea_

Emily hasn't quite placed the second song, as Chloe continues the lyrics from Tove Lo's song Got Love.

 _Good enough to turn the valleys into mountain tops  
And we live like legends now, know that would never die  
Oh, we got love, we got love_

The section song reminds Emily of a song she heard Ellie Goulding sing.

 _Every time that you lift me up To the heaven and stars above_

Yeah Emily decides, it's Ellie Goulding singing, interlaced into Tove Lo's song, with what sounds like a new instrumental accompaniment.

 _I can feel that you feel what I feel and I feel it all in your hands  
When we touch it's too much and you're making me move now you make me dance  
Going body to body for good saying nobody gets it right  
We don't plan, we don't care, got the fume and the flame, we don't let it die_

Emily is also marveling at the sound of Chloe's voice. She sounds better than ever.

 _There's an energy  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful_

 _And we live like legends now, know that would never die  
Oh, we got love, we got love_

"I take it we're listening to a DJ BMitch special?"

Chloe pauses the music. "Oh yeah. My little DJ provides me with all jams for when I'm driving."

Emily laughs as she asks, "Your lady jams?"

Chloe's head whips around to her younger friend. "My what?"

Emily is a little taken aback by Chloe's reaction. She tentatively says, "Your lady jams, I heard you say that once. You had said you needed a new lady jam, and Stacie said she was sure Beca would be happy to give you some."

Chloe's eyes grow big, and she can feel her skin temperature rise. "Oh…"

"So, this isn't one of the lady jams."

"Uh… Yeah, um, I… Guess, you could say that… Yeah Ems, this is a lady jam." Chloe is really wishing she could play this cooler, but Emily is so sweet and innocent, it's left Chloe flummoxed.

"So Beca's given you some lady jams?"

Chloe can feel her cheeks growing even warmer as she studies her younger friend, trying to determine if she's being played. With Fat Amy she would know; with this girl she's just not sure. Emily seems so innocent as she sits expectantly. Chloe answers carefully, "Yeah Ems, Beca's given me some lady jams." She can't help but smile at the thought. Some memories that aren't helping to reduce her blushing. Chloe uses looking over her left shoulder to check to see if it's clear to change lanes as cover for her blushing face.

She decides it's time for another song. "How about another DJ BMitch super cool mix."

"Yes PLEASE."

Chloe unpauses the music, and the next song starts, and she smiles, for while it's a great mix of songs, it's not a 'Lady Jam'.

 _Though it does build…_

 _Not helping Chloe…_

"So who's on this mix?"

Chloe listens to the opening instrumental, "It's Imagine Dragons 'On Top of the World' with 'Dreaming' by the Smallpools and American Authors' 'Best Day of My Life'."

Emily gives an excited clap. "Oh goody."

Chloe laughs, caught up in her friend's cheer, yet begins singing right on cue.

 _If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you_

Chloe never misses a beat as she checks to see if it's clear to change lanes again, and Emily can't help but wonder just how many times the redhead has sung along with this tune. She has a feeling it's a really high number. Emily finds herself being pulled in, and begins singing along; her voice easily blending with Chloe's.

 _You'll never know quite when, well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for _

Chloe grins as her younger friend harmonizes so well with her. The next lyrics though aren't Imagine Dragons, and they catch Emily off guard. Chloe keeps up singing though, knowing the lyrics from Dreaming.

 _I see the place that we belong together, together  
Like we were something more  
And it felt like maybe we could last forever, forever_

Emily catches the next lyric from the American Authors song.

 _Please don't wake me now_

The two friends are again singing together as Emily quickly picks up the song mix.

 _I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers_

 _But all the possibilities  
No limits just epiphanies_

 _You can have it all but life keeps moving  
I take it in but don't look down_

 _A_ nd soon both are singing away, to their hearts content, really enjoying the moment.

 _Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_

 _Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child_

 _So live it up  
Live it up_

 _I'm on top of the world_

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_

Emily is amazed at the flow of songs. Beca really has upped her game. The mixes she played at Bellas or Trebblemakers' parties during Emily's freshman year had been great, but this is a whole other level of blending sounds.

 _Like we were something more  
And it felt like maybe we could last forever, forever_

 _I'm never gonna look back  
Woah, never gonna give it up  
No, please don't wake me now _

_I see the place that we belong together, together_

 _The world is in your palm now  
So take a breath and calm down  
Cause you have been selected  
You've been selected_

 _And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now._

 _But all the possibilities  
No limits just epiphanies_

 _Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_

 _Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

 _All the possibilities  
No limits just epiphanies_

 _Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child_

 _So live it up  
Live it up_

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_

 _I'm on top of the world_

Chloe grins as she continues singing, there are few things better in her mind than sitting in a car with a great friend harmonizing to the music coming from the stereo.

Emily is thinking along the same lines, and she can't help but think that this song truly captures the great day that lays ahead.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Two classes and a couple hours later Chloe's humming ' _I'm on top of the world'_ as she walks into the front office, heading straight for the small receptionist sitting at the welcome counter. She's beaming, having just finished her second class of the day. A class of adorable first graders.

She has a free period before she works with a class of kindergartners, so she decided to visit Mrs. O'Shaughnessy.

Said Mrs. O'Shaughnessy smiles a warm grandmotherly smile as Chloe approaches, and says, "Good morning Ms Beale, look at you there, happy out."

Warm mittens and a hat on a cool crisp autumn day is what Chloe always thinks of when she hears the older woman's Irish accented voice; every time. Chloe has really come to love the older woman, and her quaint Irish terms that sprinkle her conversations. The sweet old grandmotherly woman had taken Chloe under her wing when she first arrived at the school, for which Chloe is eternally grateful. "Hey Mrs. O'Shaughnessy, how are you doing."

The older woman smiles fondly at Chloe, who had quickly become one of her favorites. She had instantly recognized the kind hearted redhead as one of those people who gives their heart and soul to those they care about. She had seen it in her interactions with the children in her charge, and had heard it when Chloe had told her stories about the Bellas and a particular best friend.

"I'm well Astoreen."

Chloe smiles, having learned that Astoreen is a term of endearment for a young girl. "You know I'm 27 years old, right?"

Mrs. O'Shaughnessy smiles, "And I'm 82, ye'all seem like páistí to me."

Chloe smiles back at the woman, shaking her head in mirth. She had spent time online looking up some of the terms she had heard from Mrs. O'Shaughnessy. Páistí, Chloe had learned was a Gaelic term for children.

"Well dear, and how was yer classes this morning?"

Chloe shrugs, "The kids are antsy with the end of the year just days away. Now that the spring concerts done, it's harder to keep their attention."

"Yes dear, that's always the way it is this time of year. What'd ye do?"

"I had them playing games. It seemed to help them focus and burn energy."

"That's excellent my dear. Which ones?"

"Well we started with Musical Statues…"

"Oh that sounds fun, what does it entail?"

"Well we play music and I get the kids moving. I encourage them to really move with the melody. Then they have to freeze when I stop the music."

Mrs. O'Shaughnessy gives a cute laugh and claps her hands together. "Oh that's marvelous."

Chloe beams with pride, she really values this woman's opinion. "Then I had them move like the music."

"Oh that's fascinating dear. Tell me about that one."

"Well it's a great way to get the children to consider emotions and their actions. We listen to music together and I ask them how it makes them feel. Happy? Sad? Cross? etc. Then I ask them to show me what actions go with their emotions. A happy song can make them feel bouncy. Or a slow song might make them feel sad, to which they might sway."

"Oh I love it dear. Ye're truly so creative with the children."

"Oh it's nothing…"

"Nonsense dear, don't ye be so modest. Not every teacher that comes through that door shows love for their students. Not like ye do."

"Thanks Mrs. O'Shaughnessy. Um so I wanted to see if I could bring Beca by to see the instruments tonight? If it's not too much trouble…"

"So I finally get to meet ye wee lass Beca. Of course it's no trouble. I told ye that ye could come anytime." She still sees a skeptical look in Chloe's eyes. "Be at my home at six, and y'all can take yer time looking at Mr. O'Shaughnessy's instruments."

"Are you sure?"

The old Irish woman gives her a look, which makes Chloe smile sheepishly. "'Course ye can, now off to class with ye." To emphasize this the older woman does a shooing motion with her hands.

Chloe starts walking but can't help asking, "Really?" She doesn't want to take advantage of this woman, who is rapidly becoming a friend and mentor.

"Aye, I said I was didn't I. The way ye speak about the girl, I'd be daft t'not want t'meet her. Wouldn't I?"

From the doorway Chloe says, "I don't speak about her that much…"

"Don't ya now? All I know dear, if Mr. O'Shaughnessy, God rest his soul, had spoken about me the way ye speak about yer wee lass, then we'd been married for sixty years."

Chloe looks at the older Irish woman and asks, "Wait, weren't you married for sixty years?"

With a wink the old Irish woman says, "Aye my dear. That we were."

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

The young music teacher has been waiting outside the US Bank Tower building, where Beca had instructed her to meet for about five minutes. Antsy, she looks at her iPhone for the tenth time, and sees that there's still two minutes before the agreed upon meeting time. Chloe couldn't help it. She was so excited for her best friend, she couldn't wait to congratulate her tiny DJ.

That the meeting with her boss and Marcus would be a huge success is never in doubt for Chloe. She's spent the last nearly five years getting to know everything about the young DJ. She knows in her heart that Beca has greatness in her blood, and today's meeting was another step in fulfilling this.

Fifty feet away Chloe sees the tiny brunette come flying out of the glass doors. Her eyes lighting up when she sees the young DJ.

Chloe smiles, _God that girl looks good!_

Her heart always starts beating about a million miles an hour whenever she sees her tiny DJ. She has never felt this way for anyone before, and she doubts it will for anyone else.

Ever.

Chloe begins waving and calls out to her. "Hey Becs!" From a distance she can tell Beca's bursting at the seams with excitement.

Beca notices her, and she's moving to close the distance quickly; she's not running, but she's moving faster than what can be called a walk. Chloe finds it totes-adorable, she may have even said it out loud as the tiny brunette briskly rushes towards her. The brunette doesn't slow down as she approaches the redhead, and as Beca comes up to Chloe, she's so excited she does something very un-Beca-like; she smiles and throws herself into a tight hug with her best friend. She wraps her arms around the taller redhead's waist and pulls her tight.

Hugs still aren't something Beca is fully comfortable with. Chloe being the one of the few people outside of her boyfriend that Beca feels totally comfortable with doing hugs at all with. Having Beca initiate a hug is even rarer, so Chloe gladly accepts the embrace.

Chloe buries her face in Beca's neck, relishing this moment. Chloe can smell Beca's hair, honey and mint, the tiny brunette's been using her shampoo again.

Beca relaxes into Chloe, allowing the embrace to linger. Her warm breath causing the redhead goosebumps, who smiles contentedly, tightening her grip. She holds onto Beca tightly, not wanting to let go.

After a minute a minute or an eternity, Beca pulls back. Chloe's heart is beating erratically, her skin warm, and her thoughts a jumble. When they finally pulled away, they just smile at each other.

Beca steps back but doesn't drop Chloe's hands. "Hi." Beca says, smiling like a goof.

"Hey." Chloe replies, her smile not much better.

Beca is just bursting with energy, and Chloe is shocked that Beca hasn't blurted out everything already. Chloe decides to have fun; she nonchalantly, "So how was your day?"

Two can play that game and Beca shrugs, not trusting herself to say anything. The two just stand quietly looking at the other, a silent battle of wills. The older girl loses , "Are you just going to stand there staring, or are you going to tell me your incredible news?"

"We're signing a contract! Marcus's company is going to manage my deejaying career."

Chloe squeals and yanks her best friend back into a tight embrace. "Oh my God! I knew it! I knew it! I knew today's meetings were going to go great!"

Beca smirks at her best friend, "You knew," she skoffs.

"Of course I did; Beca you're so amazing, it was the only possible outcome," Chloe states confidently.

"Thanks Chlo." Beca said smiling and squeezing Chloe closer.

The two women just hold each other, relishing the feel of the other. Beca has never been a public display of affection person, despite Jesse's many attempts. Yet Chloe never seemed bothered by Beca's apprehension. The bubbly redhead just burst through her walls without a second thought. Chloe has always been so easy to talk to for Beca in general so she never has a problem showing public affection with the redhead.

After a few moments, the two friends pull back, reluctantly, and give each other warm smiles. Each focused on the others eyes, somehow the other's eye color just so happens to be their favorite color.

Chloe is the first to break the silence this time, though she's really tempted not to. "Well we should go and pick up Emily. We have a lot to do."

Beca pouts. "Awe… I don't want to do anything. Can't we just go home?" She thrusts out her lower lip in a pout that Chloe finds completely adorable.

Chloe is tempted to give into her friend, Beca' pout has that type of power on her, but she resists. The redhead flashes a half-smile, while she brings her right hand up and pushes some stray red hairs back behind her ear and says, "Becs, I would love too. But, Mrs. O'Shaughnessy is expecting us, and this is really important; for me. Please."

She smiles so sweetly at Beca, and the shorter brunette can only look up into the clearest cerulean eyes, and of course do what she always does when Chloe asks, and agree.

"Great!" Taking Beca's left hand the excited redhead begins to lead Beca to where she has the car parked. "You can tell me all about your meetings on the way home."

They walked hand in hand all the way to Chloe's car. As Beca follows Chloe she reaches into her pocket and pulls her iPhone out when it begins vibrating. She sees it's a text from Jesse, he asks her to call him when she can, and tell him her news.

She doesn't feel like calling now, so she locks her iPhone and put it back into her pocket. This is Chloe's time.

Beca opens the passenger side door of Chloe's car, and climbs in. She can't stop thinking about how everything here is just perfect.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Beca and Chloe enter their apartment having made it home in relatively good time.

"Home sweet home," Beca mumbles as she drops her messenger bag.

Chloe's talking behind her. "... I knew that back street would save five to ten minutes…"

Beca can't help but smirk, "Yeah Beale, you're the man."

Chloe sticks her hand on her hip which she thrusts out, striking a decidedly sassy stance. "I'm pretty sure I'm not, but you're welcome to visit my shower if you need independent confirmation."

"Been there done that Beale."

Chloe lets out a small giggle, "Then you should know that I'm not the man."

"You win Beale, you win."

"I always do, Mitchel, I always do."

A noise catches Beca's attention, and she steps deeper into the apartment, canting her head so her left ear is aimed towards the back of the apartment. Her eyes widen as she realizes what she's hearing. "Chloe? Do you hear that?"

"What, Becs?"

"Shhh… Listen…"

Chloe closes her eyes, and she hears it.

 _I'm bulletproof,  
Nothing to lose.  
Fire away!  
Fire away!  
_

It was harder to hear at first, but Emily must really be getting into it, because her voice was getting stronger.

 _Ricochet, you take your aim,  
Fire away!  
Fire away!  
Shoot me down,  
But I won't fall.  
I am titanium!  
Shoot me down,  
But I won't fall.  
I am titanium_

Chloe smirks as she asks, "Is that?"

"Yep. Emily is totally rocking your lady jam!"

"In the bathroom no less!"

Both women breakout in fits of laughter, which must get Emily's attention, because she steps out of the bathroom and into the hallway. "Hey guys!" Emily's face is alight with her smile, though her expression changes as she asks, "What's so funny? What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing, an inside joke," answers Beca.

"Really, what?"

Chloe jumps in, "So Em, your voice is still amazing. I LOVE that song."

"I know, isn't it a great song! It showed up on my Pandora, and I fell in love with it," Emily answers, her excitement quite evident.

Beca bites her lip to keep from laughing more. "I think Chloe had a similar reaction."

"Really Chloe? Don't you just love how it builds?"

Both Beca and Chloe look at each other, the urge to laugh is palpable. They answer together, "Definitely!" Before laughing more.

Emily can only look at her friend's bewildered by their reactions. "Am I missing something?"

Chloe takes pity on her young friend, and decides to change the subject. "Nah, it's nothing. Sorry. So Emily, are you ready to go? Mrs. O'Shaughnessy said we should be there at six."

"I'm good."

"Ohh, I want to rest, and get something to drink, and eat, and did I say rest," whines Beca.

"Now Beca, this is important. It could really set us up."

Beca rolls her eyes. "Okay," she sighs, "let's go. Why are we going to this Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's again?"

"So I've been doing research." Says Chloe as she reaches into her bag. She pulls out a small stack of papers which she hands to Beca. On top is a handwritten note with Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's address.

"Clearly." Beca replies, very impressed at what she's looking at.

"So I had mentioned in passing to Mrs. O'Shaughnessy what I was doing, and she suggested we come over to see her late husband's instrument collection. Before he passed he was really getting into music as his retirement hobby. Guess he was the kind of guy that when he gets into something, he really gets into it. So he had collected a few things that Mrs. O'Shaughnessy thinks might help us out. I guess I think I found us our piano, though it's really a workstation. It's a Korg Kronos workstation."

Beca squeals, "Holy shit, you found us a Korg Kronos workstation!" The DJ slaps her right hand over her mouth.

Chloe looks at the excited brunette, "Did you just squeal?"

"No! No I did not; and if either of you tell anyone I've squealed, it'll be the last thing either of you do. Comprende, Beale, Legacy?" She gives both of her friends a death glare.

However Beca's threat doesn't seem to phase either of her friends, as Chloe simply smirks and looks over to Emily. "I don't know Em, it sure sounded like a squeal to me…"

The younger Bella, much more comfortable taking part in such banter now, simply shrugs. "I think you're right, Chloe."

"Et tu, Emily?"

Emily and Chloe just grin at their favorite DJ.

"Give me a break guys. We're talking about a Korg Kronos workstation…"

Emily looks at the excited DJ, "Is that good?"

Beca nods as she excitedly explains, "Yeah Ems, that's good. They are amazing! I mean just amazing. We're talking about phenomenal performance capabilities, but even sweeter is it's production and synthesis capabilities."

Chloe beams with pride. "Thought you might appreciate, so now you understand why I want to go."

"Well what are we waiting for? Chlo, Legacy, let's get a move on, come on. We're talking a Korg Kronos workstation. Let's go girls."

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Beca watches as Chloe knocks on the door, and less than thirty seconds a petite, elderly, silver-haired woman answers.

"Ah Astoreen, ye made it, and with yer friends." The older woman says in her strong Irish brogue. "Come in dears, come in. Céad Mile Fáilte. A hundred thousand welcomes to me humble home."

"Mrs. O'Shaughnessy…"

"I've tol' ya lass, ye c'n call me Kate. 'Specially when we're away fr'm school."

Chloe nods, cheeks a bit flushed. "Okay Mrs…" Mrs. O'Shaughnessy raises an eyebrow, and her blue eyes take a decidedly stern cast, causing Chloe to blush even more. "... Kate, um, sorry… So I would like to introduce you to…"

Kate jumps in, "Oh there's no need to introduce Beca." The grandmotherly woman steps up to Beca. "Fr'm ever'thing ye 'ave said and thee pictures ye 'ave shown. I'd recognize yer Beca anywhere." Chloe's cheeks warm even more as the woman appraises Beca. She looks over to Chloe and smiles warmly. "Ahh, so this is the wee lass ya told me so much about."

Beca quirks an eyebrow at Chloe, a small smirk on her face, as she raises a hand towards the older woman. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. O'Shaughnessy."

Mrs. O'Shaughnessy pushes Beca's hand aside and embraces her, placing a quick kiss to her cheek. "It's Kate I tell ye, and none of these handshakes for you; not fer somebody so special to me favorite Astoreen."

Beca stands still for this hug, not sure what to do, her first instinct is to run, of course, but this old woman is so sweet and grandmotherly she finds herself accepting and then returning the hug. Beca never had the opportunity to know her grandparents, and suddenly she's realizing that she had really missed something there.

It's Kate who breaks the hug, though she keeps ahold of Beca's arms. "Now stan' back so I can get a good look at ye," says the woman with an appraising look. She looks over to Chloe and says with a wink. "Yer right Astoreen, she's wee enough she could be descended of the little people."

Beca's jaw drop. Height jokes from a woman who may be a smidge shorter than her, quite unexpected. She shoots a glare at her best friend, who at least has the decency to look abashed.

Beca continues to stare until Chloe meets her eyes. Beca's eyes hold silent promise of retribution. Chloe smiles sheepishly.

Beca returns her attention to Kate, who seems quite amused by the silent communication between the two close friends. "Thanks for having us over, I hope this is no trouble."

"Don't ya be worrin' about it muirnin. Me home will always be open an' welcom t' me Astoreen's girl."

Beca bites her bottom lip, not knowing how to answer the older woman. Her first thought is of course to correct her‒to tell her that Chloe isn't her girlfriend ‒but it doesn't feel right. She wasn't saying that they were together romantically, and they are as close as can be; right?

The older woman, oblivious to Beca's thoughts, turn to Emily to welcome her. Kate looks up at the much taller young woman and says, "And what of ya, my dear?"

Emily looks at the older woman blankly. "Me?"

"Are ya the lass with the voice of an angel that me Astoreen showed me a video of?" asks the older woman.

Emily joins her friends in their blushing contest before answering. "I guess that's me."

"Ah your voice is so beautiful, I was captivated by your performance. I dinna know that yer such a cailín ard," says the Irish woman. At Emily's look of confusion, she clarifies, "Sorry dear, I find I slip more and more into me old words. Cailín ard means tall girl."

Emily finds herself also pulled into a deep embrace, though she has to bend down to receive it.

Beca can see why Chloe feels so close to this woman. She's literally what Chloe will be when she's in her eighties. She's warm and caring, with no concept of personal boundaries, and you just know moments after meeting her that you have a friend for life.

Kate steps back still appraising the trio, her smile growing, before she gets all serious. She beckons them to come further into her home. "But enough of this dallying at the doorway. Come come, have a cup of tae with me."

Chloe and Beca try to demur, but the older woman is already walking back towards her kitchen, waving them to follow. Emily looks to her former captains, who are looking at each other. The two best friends shrug, knowing the futility of arguing, and start to follow their host. Mrs. O'Shaughnessy leads the trio of young women back to the kitchen where a table was already set with a tea pot, and a tray of treats and cakes.

The three young women again try to beg off but they were no match for the older Irish woman. She pours them each a cup of tea, filling each cup halfway, then she retrieves a kettle from the stove which is whistling with steam. Kate explains to her guests the proper way to drink as she pours hot water into everyone's cup of tea.

As she returns the kettle to the stove top, Kate instructs her guests, "Help yourself, we have sugar, honey, milk, or lemon. Take whatever ye want."

The three are reluctant to take any, but Mrs. O'Shaughnessy keeps pestering them until they finally give in, and accept the politely-yet forcefully offered cups of tea. Beca pours milk into hers, while adding a half dozen sugar cubes. Emily goes with a couple lemon slices and two sugar cubes, and Chloe just adds three lemon slices.

Mrs. O'Shaughnessy smiles as she takes a long sip of her tea, and then begins cutting some slices of the cinnamon coffee cake, dishing one slice to each of the protesting women.

Once the tea has been poured, and treats handed out, the women settle into easy conversation. Emily asks right away, "What's Ireland like?"

The old woman smiles and extols the three friends about a land of green. Green as far as your eye can see, and not just one green, but many greens, only broken up by low stone fences and small farms and cottages. She describes the rain that comes near every day; light misting drizzle in the summer, strong torrential storms in the winter. "Ya see, Ireland is a land for the senses, the beauty of the land, the feel of the rain on your face. But when I remember back to me home, I remember the smell. Nothin' on this earth smells like me Ireland. The freshness of the grass as the mornin' mist lifts; the earthiness of the land as the fields are tilled. And then there's thee sound of thee land. I remember the sounds of Ireland, and I miss it. There be somethin' magical in it, maybe it's the fae and the little people of the land's past, but there's a sound like no other that rolls down through hills.

Beca, Chloe, and Emily sat mesmerized, caught up in Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's narrative as if they were children, being read to from their favorite bedtime story. Beca asks, "How come you've never gone back?"

Kate shrugs, "This is where me love was. This is where he needed t' be. An' I would always be where he is." The old woman looks between Beca and Chloe, and smiles, like she knows a secret.

Chloe asks,"How did you both come to be in California?"

Kate's smile never leaves her face, but it shifts, and the women can tell that this smile is Kate's special one saved for her husband. Chloe has seen it before, every time Mrs. O'Shaughnessy thinks about her late husband.

The old Irish woman begins talking, telling the three friends how Mr. O'Shaughnessy, had traveled from Ireland to California in the late 40's, so he could find his fortune. Then when he had saved enough he returned to Ireland, to the young lass he had promised his heart to and married the girl. Much to her family's chagrin, he had brought his young bride over to California in 1952."

Emily has so many questions just ready to burst out; she can't help but ask, "Weren't you scared to leave your home?"

"Nah, me cailín álainn. I was with me grá mo shaol, my grá fíor, my true love. As long as yer w'yer true love, than ye ne'er 'ave t' be scared."

Chloe asks, "But what made your husband want to travel halfway round the world?"

"Well me Astoreen, Ireland is me home an' heart, it's a beautiful land that is enticing of thee senses; but it's poor. It was 'specially poor back then. Me Seán had greatness in 'im, greatness tha' would ne'er be met in our beloved Ireland."

Kate gets up from the table, and disappears into the hallway for a brief moment. She returns with an old picture. "Seán was a dreamer, he always 'ad a dream, an that dream was Los Angeles."

Beca can't help but feel an affinity for Kate's late husband. She of all people recognize having a dream of coming to LA.

As Kate sits down, she shows the framed picture, the three women all recognize a much younger Kate.

Chloe gasps and reaches up to her red hair. Kate nods, "That's right me Astoreen, it's gone gray, but I used t'be a ginger too. Ya know us gingers 'ave t'stick t'geather. What w' the fools out there claimin' we 'ave no soul. Damn fools, redheads 'ave more soul, if ye ask me."

Chloe and Beca chuckle to one another. Amy and her crazy pronouncements concerning gingers popping up in each girl's thoughts.

"Your husband was really handsome," says Emily as she studies the tall man next to Kate in the picture. He is quite handsome, dashing even, with dark chocolate brown hair, and brown eyes, and a smile that must have turned a few heads.

"Yes he was, thank ya. Ya can see why I might 'ave been a wee bit ner'ous, him going to the new world, an' leavin' me back in Ireland. But he assured me, true love will find a way."

Looking down at the picture, Kate sighs contentedly. All three can see Kate's sentimentality as she lovingly gazes on her beloved. "Ye see me Seán loved movies, his parents 'ad taken him to one on his twelfth birthday in Dublin and he had been amazed. He had told me that it was proof there was magic in the world. From that day forward he was determined t'work in thee industry. So he came and took whatever job he could. He saved everything he could and when he had enough he brought me over."

Another sigh escapes her, as fond memories fill her. "My Seán was very smart, a duine éirimiúil, genius. He found he had a real talent for sound, and actually invented about a dozen processes for incorporating sound into film, which set us up f'r life." The smile Kate wore was of such pride. For some reason it reminds Beca of a smile she often sees on Chloe. "He used t'say that sound truly makes a movie, tha' people come t'see the pictures, but it's thee sound which brings their emotions."

"He reminds me of Jesse." Says Beca.

Kate looks at the petite brunette quizzically. "Jesse?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. He loves movies. I mean LOVES movies. He came out here to study at USC Film School, and eventually work in the movie industry. Jesse would have loved to talk to your husband."

Beca can't help but notice the look of confusion that flirts across the older woman's features, and how she flicks her gaze towards Chloe. Mrs. O'Shaughnessy eyes seem to convey an sympathy towards the redhead. But then it's gone and Beca's not sure she actually saw it.

"Well dears, this has been grand, but ye didna come here t' spend time with a daft ol' woman. Ye came t' see thee instruments, so let's get t' it." Standing the old woman beckons and walks to a door on the other side of the kitchen. Beca, Chloe, and Emily all rise and follow.

Kate leads the three friends down the set of stairs leading to her basement. Walking into the spacious basement, all three women let out a soft whistle; it's a really nicely furnished basement. Beca looks around, really taking in the atmosphere of the large room. It was furnished by someone who truly appreciates music.

There's an incredible amount of music equipment scattered throughout the place. On the walls hang guitars and banjos, a couple brass horns,including a trumpet, two saxophones, a trombone, and a baritone. Against the wall to Beca's right is a piano that looks like it was pulled from a old west saloon. In the corner is a big black grand piano. To the left of that is a cabinet with a violin and a viola. Further over is a keyboard connected to an old Apple computer.

Interspersed throughout the room are posters of movies, pictures of Seán with famous people from the movie industry, and all types of movie memorabilia.

"It's like a museum." Comments Emily.

Beca whistles, "Wow Mrs. O'Shaughnessy, I mean, wow."

Chloe shakes her head yes. "She's right. Mrs. O'Shaughnessy, this is an incredible collection."

Kate smiles proudly as she walks about the room narrating as she maneuvers about, giving little tidbits of information. Pointing out different instruments, and movie memorabilia. Giving cute anecdotes and stories about different items.

Beca asks at one point, "So how many instruments did Mr. O'Shaughnessy play?"

The older woman chuckles, and shakes her head. "Oh lass, not a one." Her chuckles become a full belly laugh as she sees the confusion on the faces of the three women. "Oh he tried, oh lord how he tried, and he could play a little piano, and a bit of the guitar. But the lord ne'er granted Seán a musical bone in his body. Yet he ne'er gave up, he ne'er stopped trying to master music."

"Ironically he couldn't play an instrument to save his life, yet he was a master at sounds in the movies. He could find ways to make the sound of movies, better, clearer, and blend music into the background. He was quite good at it." The old woman pointed to a very distinctive statue in a display case. "They even gave him an his team three of those fer work done on movies, making their sound better.

Emily stares dumbfounded, "Are those Oscars?"

"Yeah me cailín ard álainn. Me Seán, was presented three Oscars fer technical work."

Kate walks up to Beca who can't believe what she's seeing. The old woman asks, "So me Astoreen tells me ye all going t'teach music."

Beca nods and says, "Yeah we're gonna teach children how to play musical instruments. Private lessons at our place. Mostly Chlo and Em, but I'm going to pitch in when I can. Chlo has started envisioning this as a start, and growing it into a business, and then a school."

"Ye know how grand it's to have such a skill like that? To have talent to make something beautiful with just your hands and an instrument, and then to be able to pass that talent on?"

"Yeah, it's grand," Beca answers as she watches Chloe walk up to the Grand Piano in the corner. "Chloe has needed a dream for awhile, I'm glad she has begun to form one. I want to help her get it."

Kate notices Beca's attention is focused across the room, she sees Chloe settling herself onto the piano bench, admiring the keys. She says so Beca can hear. "Me Astoreen may have a new dream, but she wasn' lackin' fer a dream, she just be takin' thee long way round." Beca's attention on Chloe is a little distracted by the old woman's last statement, but before she can say anything Kate is walking towards Chloe and the piano. "Play us something, me Astoreen, play us something."

Chloe is startled out of her thoughts, and answers, "I couldn't… This piano is so nice, almost exactly like the one my parents have. I was just admiring it…"

"Nonsense Astoreen! Ye want t'teach wee little leanaí…"

Emily looks at Chloe and mouths the word 'leanaí'. Chloe smiles and answer by mouthing the word 'children'.

"... How can ye teach, if ye canna even play for an old Irish seanbhean, like me?"

Chloe gives Kate a look. She's learned a lot about their host over the past few months. "First Mrs…" The old Irish woman raises her eyebrow? "Kate, you're not old. And you're right, I should be able to play, I'm just not sure…"

"Come on Chlo, you're never at a loss for songs. Play us a song…"

Beca's words trigger an idea for Chloe, and she announces she has a song. Chloe starts to glide her fingers over the piano keys, musical notes begin filling the basement.

Emily is impressed. "Wow Chloe, you play the piano really well."

Chloe smiles as continues as she continues to let her finger gracefully touch the keys, creating a beautiful melody. "Oh, that's just me warming up. That's not the song." She closes her eyes and tilts her head to the side slightly, as she really gets into the moment. Listening intently she can hear and feel that this is a well maintained piano. The notes are crisp and clear, with a rich sound that reminds her of home, and her mother. "This is the song." And Chloe begins playing, and though it wasn't the first song she learned to play, it was the one song she made her mother teach her when she fell in love with the piano. She plays the opening, enjoying the look on Beca's face, she's never played for her, and then she starts to sing.

 _It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin_

 _He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes."  
_

Chloe signals for Kate, Beca and Emily to join in.

 _La la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum_

 _Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright_

As she continues to play Chloe nods to Beca who takes the next verse.

 _Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be  
He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
As the smile ran away from his face  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place"_

All four take up the chorus again.

 _Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum  
Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright_

Chloe nods to Emily as she continues to play, and the tall brunette starts up.

 _Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy  
And probably will be for life_

 _And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinkin' alone_

Again the four women enthusiastically sing the chorus.

 _Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright_

Chloe signals Kate to sing the last, but the old Irish woman holds up her hands and shakes her head. She points back to Chloe and nods her head. Chloe gives a Beca patented eye roll but smiles and sings.

 _It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
To forget about life for a while  
And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"_

Again all four take up the chorus, really singing with gusto.

 _Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum_

 _Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright  
_

As the last note fades, Beca, Emily, and Kate all clap enthusiastically.

Beca calls out, "Encore, encore…"

Kate and Emily take up the chant. Chloe is red as a tomato, but says, "Okay, but something more contemporary this time."

The redhead begins playing with something she's been thinking about ever since she heard the original on the radio. Again her fingers dance across the keys, and the piano comes alive with sound.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

 __Chloe's voice is incredible, Beca hasn't heard the redhead this good in a long time. She loves this song, but didn't realize Chloe did too. Then her best friend surprises her, for instead of going into the rap, she changes it to straight lyrics.

 _Dang, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)  
_

Chloe looks up at Beca as she's singing, hoping her tiny musical genius likes what she's playing. Beca's positively beaming, and it makes Chloe blush.

 _Uh-How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again._

 __Chloe closes her eyes and plays the instrumental part twice here. She always felt that this part is beautiful and should be allowed to stand on its own, but radio only has so much time. So at school during breaks, she's been playing around with it.

 _First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone  
_

Chloe nods again to Beca and Emily to join in.

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

The three friends keep singing together.

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

 _Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Yeah_

 _When I see you again  
See you again  
When I see you again_

 _Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Yeah  
When I see you again  
_

Again Chloe receives a standing ovation with boisterous cheers as the song comes to an end. The redhead stands and takes a formal bow.

Emily asks, "When did you learn to play?"

Chloe answers, "My mom, she used to play the piano professionally. She learned when she was a kid and she was really good. She taught me how to play until I was eighteen years old and went off to college‒said it was in my blood‒that I was a natural." Chloe shrugs, "Didn't have as much time to play at Barden, and I really love to sing, so my music fix was acapella."

Beca asks, "Why didn't the Bellas house have a piano Chlo? You could have gotten one for the house. The girls would have loved hearing you."

Chloe shrugs, "I don't know, for some reason I always wanted to keep that part separate from the Bellas. My own little thing."

"Why weren't you a Disney Princess?"

Chloe looks over to Emily with confusion at the question. "What Emily?"

"You can sing, dance, play the piano; why didn't you ever try out for Disney or Nickelodeon?"

Chloe pauses, and Beca notes something in her look, but Chloe shrugs and is noncommittal.

Beca decides to distract and revisit later. "Hey Em, check this out,"

Emily comes over, and as she sees what Beca is pointing to jumps up and down, "What type of guitar is that?"

Kate smiles at the taller girl's enthusiasm, "Well me darlin, that guitar there's an acoustic-electric guitar, one of me husband's favorites, it's a Taylor's 200 Deluxe Grand…"

Emily claps, "Oh that's a great guitar!"

"That's what I gather. Thee one next to it there's a Gibson Electric Guitar, and…"

Emily jumps in again, "What type?"

Beca steps closer to the guitar on the wall and scrunches her nose as she reads, "A Gibson Les Paul Studio Electric Guitar…"

Emily is bouncing up and down clapping. She's a little girl who has been given the keys to a toy store.

Beca smirks, "I take it this is good."

"It's amazingly great!"

Kate is now even with Emily pointing, "And then there's a Taylor 200 Series 12 String Acoustic Guitar." Emily looks like she can walk on air. Kate grabs the Taylor's 200 Deluxe Grand from the wall, and hands it to Emily. "Well if me Astoreen can play us a toon, I think so can yee."

Emily tentatively takes the offered guitar. "Come on Em," urges Chloe. "We really want to hear." Beca echoes the sentiment.

Emily steps over to the piano stool and sits, placing the guitar in her lap. Kate approaches with a pick, which Emily readily accepts, and then starts strumming the strings, making slight adjustments to the tuners and the instrument until she's happy with the sound.

"What are you going to play?"

Emily looks at Beca and smiles as she answers, "Only the greatest rock 'n roll song of all time." And with that she lets her fingers fly. Her right hand picks at the strings in rapid movements, her left radio slides up and down the neck. The cords come fast and strong as Emily launches right into it. Beca and Chloe are both impressed, but don't recognize the song until Emily sings.

 _Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans  
Way back up in the woods among the evergreens  
There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood  
Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode  
Who never ever learned to read or write so well  
But he could play the guitar just like a ringing a bell_

Beca and Chloe jump in for the chorus. Their smiles huge, their voices strong.

 _Go go  
Go Johnny go  
Go  
Go Johnny go  
Go  
Go Johnny go  
Go  
Go Johnny go  
Go  
Johnny B. Goode_

Chloe takes up the song at Emily's nod.

 _He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack  
Go sit beneath the tree by the railroad track  
Oh, the engineers would see him sitting in the shade  
Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made  
People passing by they would stop and say  
Oh my that little country boy could play_

All three again launch into the chorus.

 _Go go  
Go Johnny go  
Go  
Go Johnny go  
Go  
Go Johnny go  
Go  
Go Johnny go  
Go  
Johnny B. Goode  
_

Emily nods to Beca next and the DJ takes over sings the next part.

 _His mother told him "Someday you will be a man,  
And you will be the leader of a big old band.  
Many people coming from miles around  
To hear you play your music when the sun go down  
Maybe someday your name will be in lights  
Saying Johnny B. Goode tonight."  
_

Chloe and Emily again rejoin, singing the chorus.

 _Go go  
Go Johnny go  
Go go go Johnny go  
Go go go Johnny go  
Go go go Johnny go  
Go  
Johnny B. Goode_

The three women are laughing and clapping as the finish. Kate is whistling her approval.

"Oh my dears, trust me when I say, these instruments dinna eva' sound so good." Kate is just beaming, her smile warm and grandmotherly. "This is so grand, but it seems we be 'avin one who hasn't performed yet." The old Irish woman walks over to an impressive keyboard set up. "Would ye do us with the honor, wee muirnin?" She asks a perplexed Beca.

Beca walks up besides Kate, and her eyes grow round. "No effin way… Excuse me… But this is the Korg Kronos workstation!"

"Aye, me Astoreen said ye would 'ave such a reaction. I take it ye like?"

"Love… Love it." Beca whispers as she runs her fingers over it. "Sorry, it's just this is an incredible tool for doing what I love."

Chloe walks up to stand next to Beca. "Becs here, makes these really awesome mixes that just-, you have to hear them sometime, Kate. They're amazing. She's amazing," Chloe boasts proudly.

"Thanks, Chlo," Beca says, shrugging awkwardly, fighting off a really embarrassing blush. Beca should really be used to her best friend's compliments by now. But she isn't.

"So me wee muirnin, let's here you use it the way it's supposed to be used."

Beca looks about at her friends, who each nod enthusiastically. She wants to sigh, she wants to beg off, but more she wants to get her hands on that keyboard, and show what she can do.

Beca grins and runs to the stairs, calling over her shoulder that she'd be back in a minute. Chloe and Emily exchange looks and shrugs, and assure Kate that Beca will be right back, and almost to the sixtieth second Beca comes flying down the stairs with her messenger bag over her shoulder.

Pulling her laptop out of the bag, she says, "I just need a few minutes to set-up." She sets her laptop on top of the electric piano and flips it open. She turns it on and let's it warm up, while she starts pulling out a cable to run between the electric piano and her laptop.

Once the laptops on, she starts scanning her files, considering her choices. She can feel Chloe over her shoulder. "Patience is a virtue Beale."

Chloe wrinkles her nose, obviously not agreeing with this sentiment. The redhead reaches for the laptop, but Beca's quicker than she is and manages to slap her hands away.

Chloe pouts, rubbing her hand. She declares, "I don't have time for patience, Mitchell."

"Don't whine Beale."

"I'm not whining, I just want you to hurry up. Here use that one," says Chloe as she points to a file. Chloe gives her biggest I'm as cute as a puppy dog smile, and bats her lashes.

This earns her a skoff and an eye roll, as Beca follows Chloe's direction. The smirk becomes a frown, and then a thoughtful look, and then a quiet whisper. "That just might work."

Emily and Kate trade looks. Emily's conveying this is the way it is with these two. Kate's conveying she figures.

Beca doesn't have her usual headphones, which she regrets, but she does have a set of earbuds that she plugs into the keyboard. Tapping a quick ditty on the keys she likes the sound she hears. She then opens her mixing program, and pulls up the file Chloe picked.

Then she stretches her arms across the piano top until her fingertips can brush along the side of Beca's hand and fixes the brunette with a gaze that could boil water. "I want it now." Beca has to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from making a noise, but then she realizes she's as ready as she can be.

"Okay, this is rough, I would do so much more with it, and it could be better, and maybe we should wait, till I have proper time… And I don't know all this things capabilities…" Beca rambles on.

"Beca."

Beca looks over at her best friend, and smiles sheepishly.

Chloe leans in, resting her forehead on the side of Beca's head and whispers, "Play it Mitchell, it'll be fine."

Beca sighs and unplugs the earbuds. She starts a program running on her laptop. Her fingers linger on the keyboard just a bit longer as she counts down, and with a deep breath starts playing the keyboard allowing the quiet room to be filled with sound. While not quite as skilled on the piano as Chloe, Beca is really good and she has the electric piano sounding amazing.

Beca plays for about twenty seconds, really getting into the sound she's creating, when she decides it's time to really show what she can do. Beca continues to play the piano with her right hand while she reaches up with her left and quickly taps a key on her laptop. A new song starts playing from the same speakers her sound is emanating. It blends beautifully as she continues to tap the keys of the electric piano. Then she starts singing.

 _Crashing, hit a wall  
Right now I need a miracle  
Hurry up now, I need a miracle  
_Beca's program kicks in, and a prerecorded voice blends with Beca's.

 _The precious moments are all lost in the tide  
Stranded, reaching out  
I call your name but you're not around  
I say your name but you're not around_

The voice coming from the speaker is a familiar one.

 _Listen to your heart, Listen to your heart_

Emily looks over to Chloe, who nods, it's her voice.

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now_

Another voice is introduced as lyrics from a third song are introduced.

 _After-hours got me charged  
Yeah, I need you right now_

The melody Beca's playing had started out slow, but now she picks up the pace, and the melody is much quicker and livelier.

 _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

 _Listen to your heart, Listen to your heart_

Chloe's voice harmonizes with Beca's so well as the tiny DJ really begins to let loose with her singing.

 _I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
D-Don't let me down_

Closing her eyes and focusing solely on the music, Beca's fingers work across the keys to make the music really blend together.

 _I just wanna dance among the stars_

 _Don't let me down_

 _I just wanna dance among the stars_

 _Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down_

 _I just wanna dance among the stars_

Beca again increases the tempo of the melody she is playing.

 _Running out of time  
I really thought you were on my side  
But now there's nobody by my side_

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now_

 _Listen to your heart, Listen to your heart_

 _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most_

With the beats flowing through her fingertips like magic, and her head bobbing to the beat she's mixing, Beca is now just lost in the music.

 _I just wanna dance among the stars  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
D-Don't let me down  
I just wanna dance among the stars  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down  
Oh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah, yeah  
I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
I just wanna dance among the stars  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most_

Chloe loves moments like this when she can just feel how passionate Beca is about her music. It's like the passion reverberates with every press of a key, every note that she plays. Looking over at Emily and Kate, sh sees that they are feeling it too.

 _They're swept away and nothing is what it seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
I just wanna dance among the stars  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Yeah, don't let me down  
Yeah, don't let me down  
I just wanna dance among the stars  
Don't let me down, oh no  
Said don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down (down, down, down)  
Don't let me down, down, down_

Beca ends with a flourish and spins about to face her friends. Her audience of three erupts into cheers, none louder than Chloe who can't help herself. The redhead runs up and pulls Beca into a big hug.

"Oh my!" Cries Mrs. O'Shaughnessy, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. She's laughing so hard. "It's been years since I had this much fun. Oh thank ye, thank ye so much, fer such grand time."

The old Irish woman looks directly at Beca and says, "Me Astoreen wasn't lyin' when she described your musical ability, me wee muirnin. If anything she undersold." Both Beca and Chloe blush at Kate's words.

"As much as I 'ave enjoyed all of yer talent, an' this mini concert. It's gettin' late, so we should talk about what ye came fer." Kate walks over to a small writing desk near the stairwell and picks up a piece of paper with a list of items. She looks at it for a few seconds, then pats her pockets till she finds a pair of reading glasses. Putting them on she looks at the page again. "Oh yes, much better. So talking to me Astoreen, I gathered ye all can use, tha' electronic piano the wee muirnin just played so beautifully. The guitar thee cailín ard álainn also played so well, plus two more guitars. We'll pick those out. Plus, ye'll be needing an amp, I'm sure Seán had one..."

Beca interrupts Kate, "Excuse me, sorry but are you going to sell us more than just the Korg? I thought we were just coming for the Korg."

Chloe steps next to Beca. "Yeah Mrs-Kate, uh we came to see the electric piano."

Kate waves her off. "But ye said yerself at school, the cailín ard álainn is going t'teach guitar, and to properly teach she'll need more than one."

"But, how much Kate? What you're describing could run between five and six thousand dollars, easy."

Chloe adds, "We're on a budget."

Kate scoffs, "For $2500 ye can get the Korg Kronos workstation, the three guitars and an amp. For the guitars we'll go with thee Acoustic-Electric Guitar, the…"

Beca interrupts again. "So wait Mrs. O'Shaughnessy you are willing to sell us three guitars, an amp, and a Korg Kronos workstation for $2500? That's ridiculously under priced…"

"I know, I was researching the cost of instruments in the office, Mrs. O'Shaughnessy. That's way too low a price," Chloe argues.

Kate waves that off, "The late Mr. O'Shaughnessy acquired this collection because he loved music. Yet he dinna' eva' make any of it sound as good as ye did. Down 'ere it's just gonna sit an' collect dust. With ye, it will be used. So ye can 'ave the lot of it for $2500."

"It's too much Kate…"

"Listen Astoreen, I'll not be havin' any of that."

Chloe holds up her hand and asks, "Can we have a minute to huddle up and talk, Kate?"

"Of course dear. Take yer time."

The three young women go huddle by the grand piano.

Emily can barely contain herself. "That's an amazing price, especially as the equipment's in really good condition…"

Chloe agrees, nearly as excited. "From what I can tell it's in immaculate shape."

"But we don't have $2500, Chlo. We can scratch together $1800, and then we are nothing but Raman noodles."

"I know."

"I can throw in a thousand," pipes up Emily.

Both Chloe and Beca turn and say together, "What?"

"I can throw in a thousand. Look you're letting me stay here for the summer, and this way I'll have three guitars for teaching with."

"Makes sense; what do you think Becs?"

"It seems too good to be true. Are we taking advantage of an old widow?"

"I worried about that even before she offered that insane price, so asked around at school. Guess she's loaded, and is actually a benefactor for the school. She works there just to have something to do."

Emily says, "That's amazing!"

Chloe nods, "I know, so, I think we have to jump on this deal."

Beca turns to Emily and asks, "Are you sure about the thousand, Ems?"

"Totes Beca."

Beca looks over to Kate, "So Mrs. O'Shaughnessy-Kate, looks like you have a deal."

Chloe and Emily clap as they cheer.

Chloe then says, "We don't have room in the car to take the stuff tonight, and we're going to dinner. Is it cool if I bring the money on Saturday and pick up the equipment?"

"Only if ye promise t' play more on the piano, Astoreen."

"Of course."

Kate shows the three friends out, giving each a hug and kisses to the cheeks. "Go n-éiri an bóthar leat, which means may success be with you."

The old woman pulls each into another hug, Chloe being last, and she whispers something into Chloe's ear, which causes the redhead's face to match the shade of her hair. Beca quirks an eyebrow in question, but Chloe just gives a slight shake of her head.

All three friends reply thanks, and promise to see her soon.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

 **A/N** **Well Pitch Perfect Fans, well that's chapter ten, I hope you enjoyed. I was trying for more humor, and to introduce more music so hopefully you found it enjoyable.**

 **See you with the next chapter.**

 **Thanks again for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Green-Eyed Monster

**A/N Hello Pitch Perfect Fans, I know I keep apologizing for how long it takes to update, but life just keeps me really busy. It shows me just how amazing those authors are who can keep a weekly update. Those who are able to do more than one update a week are on a whole other plain. ;-p**

 **This chapter was going to be a bit different, but the scene below took a life of it's own, and I liked where it went. I have realized as I have been writing, that I want each chapter to have a purpose beyond just connecting important plot points. There should be a compelling reason why a chapter is covering the scene being told, and it should help move along the overarching narrative. Hopefully I succeeded in this chapter.**

 **I started writing this to help me be a better writer, and to learn how to narrate a compelling story, and hopefully be entertaining. My hope is that you are entertained in the process. So thanks to everyone who takes the time to read. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Please leave reviews! They are really helpful, and appreciated.**

 **As always I do not own any of the characters from the Pitch Perfect franchise, but I love writing about them.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 _ *****Green Eye Monster*****_

Chloe leads Emily from the kitchen to the living room, carrying their wine glasses and bowls for ice cream. Emily is still going on about their impromptu jam session in Kate's basement earlier in the evening, and how amazing Kate O'Shaughnessy was. It had been one of those unexpected moments, the kind that create memories she'll treasure for a lifetime. Chloe can only agree, it had gone way better than she could have ever hoped.

"It felt so amazing to be singing with you and Beca again. It's been too long-makes me excited at the chance we might do the show…" Her happy ramblings though, peter out as she looks around the living room.

Once the trio had returned from their visit to Kate's Emily had jumped into the shower and dressed for bed in her jade green silk pajamas.

During that time, Chloe been busy.

"The candles are a nice touch," Emily observes, setting her bowl next to the multiple tubs of Ben & Jerry's that the redhead had placed just a few minutes before. "You really went all out." Emily looks about at the multiple candles Chloe has lit throughout the room, casting it in a warm light.

Chloe shrugs, "Thought it sets a nice mood."

Picking up the bottle Chloe had already placed on the coffee table, Emily notes, "White Sangria?"

"A favorite of Becs. I like it too; it's got a fruity sweetness to it, but not so much that you can't have it with ice cream."

Emily gives the redhead a wry look. "Can you of all people ever have enough sweetness?" The young brunette's voice carrying just a touch of snark.

Laughing Chloe responds, "Living under the same roof with Beca may be rubbing off on you Ems, but you also have a point." Chloe gathers a number of pillows from the couch and chairs, and lay them about the coffee table; creating a happy little nest.

"By the way, you were so right Chloe, that was an amazing Chinese restaurant. I could eat that night and day."

"Trust me, Becs has tried, and will again," chuckles Chloe as she settles onto the floor in front of the couch, positioning her legs under the coffee table.

"What? Their food is awesome. When you find something so awesome, you never give it up, and you try to get as much as you can." Beca says as she comes in from her room, running her fingers through her wet hair. Chloe looks up and catches Beca's eyes on her, and feels a warming of her cheeks and tips of her ears.

Beca had also changed into her preferred choice of sleepwear, a comfortable pair of sports shorts and extra long Barden College t shirt. Approaching the coffee table the brunette smirks at her redheaded friend on the floor. "You know we have a couch for a reason, right Chlo.?"

Chloe shrugs as she takes a bite of her Cherry Garcia ice cream. "It's sometimes more comfy down here."

"You do look all comfy down there." Beca says as she flops down on the floor, across from Chloe and Emily.

Chloe smiles as she stretches out her legs so that they brush against Beca's hip. Beca looks up and Chloe winks, giving her friend a warm smile Her DJ friend returns the smile. "So red, what did you get me?"

"What do you think I got you?" Replies Chloe as she hands Beca a spoon.

"Americone Dream?"

"Would I get you anything else?"

"Nope," Beca hums happily as she digs into her ice cream.

Chloe smiles and turns to Emily, "You see Ems, I've learned the secret of Beca."

"Oh what's that?

"Beca with food equals happy Beca, and Beca without food equals grumpy Beca."

"Well that just makes sense," says Beca. "Why should I be happy when I'm hungry?"

Chloe can only share an amused look with Emily as they observe Beca. "You're just so adorable, Becs."

"Nope! Badass!"

Chloe and Emily just chuckle.

All three women dig into their ice creams, just savoring the taste and the moment. In this quiet moment the dancing flame from the candles entertain Chloe, and she feels contentment.  
Picking up one of the wine bottles, Chloe pours wine into her glass and those of her friends.

She raises her glass to Beca. "I just want to say congrats again, Beca, you earned it." Emily and Beca lift their glasses for the toast, Beca's face revealing her embarrassment at the praise. With glasses still held high Chloe continues, "I also want to toast the both of you for helping me with my idea of teaching music, I literally couldn't do it without you."

Beca and Emily smile broadly as they clink glasses with Chloe and drink down the sweet Sangria wine.

Another comfortable silence descends on the trio, as they enjoy their ice cream, the warm glow of the candles, and each other's company.

Beca is the next to break the silence, figuring now's as good a time to talk to Emily as any. "So, I have something to talk to you about Legacy."

"Sure Beca, what's up?"

"Okay, so, uh, I have this idea… Um…" Beca begins to rub the back of her neck. "Not sure why this is so awkward…"

Chloe giggles, "Beca, when is anything you do not awkward?"

Beca thinks for a moment, then concedes the point. "True. So Ems, uhh I approached my boss today about bringing you on as a talent."

Emily's eyes double in size as they grow round. "What!?" She cries as she brings her hands to her mouth.

Beca holds up her hands and starts rambling. "Look Ems, I know I should have talked to you first, but I was thinking about this for some time, and J-Michael pulled a lame prank, and I felt I had a window of opportunity, and you never know when you'll have another so I took it…"

"Breathe Beca." Says Chloe as she sees her friend begin to spiral.

Speaking through her hands, Emily asks, "You want to make a record with me?"

Beca says shyly, "Uh, yeah…"

"You mean we would collaborate, work on a project, together?"

Beca "Yeah… Um... I mean, that is, if you want to."

Emily sits there processing what she's being told. As it sinks in her excitement builds, till she's bursting at the seams. "Oh My God! That would be so cool!"

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes, oh yes, yes."

Chloe claps her younger friend on the back and says, "Wow Emily, this is a really amazing opportunity. This could be really great for you."

Chloe means every word she just sincerely stated, but she's shocked to realize her smile is fake, a mask to hide other feelings. She doesn't know where it has come from, but Chloe is feeling a rush of jealousy.

It's embarrassing, she's ashamed, for the life of her she can't believe where her thoughts have gone, and that they are not solely happy for both of her friends; but it's there, emerging like a serpentine unexpectedly wrapping about her heart.

It shouldn't be there she knows.

 _I'm a better person, nicer. Being jealous is childish, I know it._

But it's there lurking like a black cloud on her heart.

Chloe's mind has always had the ability to rev up to where it's speeding away at about a thousand miles an hour. This sometimes is a good thing, it allowed her to deal with a multitude of things, like scheduling Bellas practices, Fat Amy's pranks, Lily' tarantula escaping because of Amy's ill conceived prank, that Lily has a tarantula, and so Ashley and Jessica want to move out of the Bella house, all the while working through a paper for her music theory class. Or in other words, Thursdays at the Bellas house. This is the good side of having a mind that can spin up fast.

As with many things, however it has a downside, it can spin off on a tangent, and go to dark places, really fast, like when the Dean of your college is giving the Bellas a death sentence, and pictures of the world without the Bellas fly through the mind, and the scorn of past Bellas is imagined, especially Aubrey's. Then a mind in overdrive is not wanted.

And now, in this moment, Chloe's mind is ramping up in ways Chloe doesn't want or need. But there it is, her mind conjuring a list of compares and contrasts, and Chloe isn't coming out to good.

Beca is out here in Los Angeles following her dreams and ambitions; Chloe is just following, a pity invite.

Beca's about to become a famous DJ, playing the hottest clubs, not only in LA, but around the country, and then the world; Chloe is teaching music the children of the privileged at a private school, her position secured in large part by her dad.

Beca is even in this moment attaining her dream of producing music, and Chloe is a part time dance teacher.

Emily led the Bellas to national champions again, sans Beca; Chloe has never known success without Beca, and knows the only ingredient needed for championship success during her Bellas run was snarky alt-girl, not bubbly redhead.

Emily writes original music; Chloe comes up with cute musical games for five year olds.

Emily is about to create original music and can look forward to produce an album with Beca; and Chloe is going to teach kids piano in her living room.

It's all a reminder for Chloe that she once had dreams too; aspirations to be something more. She's not sure when they went away, or where they had gone, but they had.

Chloe of course is the mistress of masking her emotions, and keeps all of these unworthy thoughts hidden away, and tries to only smile encouragingly as Emily jumps up to get her ever present notebook. It's not hard smiling at Emily's enthusiasm, and Chloe is positive Beca will turn the girl into a star, if what the two did with Flashlight is any indication.

So she does what Chloe Beale does best and pushes down the pain of loss and despair currently tightening around her heart, and tries to be happy that another friend is going to be super successful. She feels reasonably sure she's been effective in masking the hurt, though Beca does give her a questioning look.

Chloe just smiles in response and gets up off the floor, telling Beca she's going to clean up, and that Beca should move to the side with the couch, so she can sit next to Emily.

"You sure?"

"Oh totes, let me get these things out of the way." Chloe is confident her voice wasn't too cheery.

Emily practically skips back into the room, and plops down in her spot, now next to Beca. "Here you go. I think I have six to seven strong songs in here."

Chloe listens in as she puts the ice cream away and sets the dishes in the sink. She spends the next couple minutes cleaning the dishes, and straightening the kitchen, she continues listening in on her two friends as they begin to bounce ideas off of each other, the collaboration process already beginning.

Returning to the walkway between the kitchen and living room, Chloe leans against the wall, and just listens to professional Beca. She loves watching Beca in her professional mode. It's amazing how much her best friend transforms. Then again Chloe loves all modes of Beca.

"These song ideas you have written are really good Em. Scratch that, these ideas are great," Beca says, turning to her young friend. Emily blushes at the compliment.

"I think you may have more like nine or ten songs here. You have had some seriously great ideas."

The taller girl blushes even more and asks shyly, "Do you really think so Beca?"

Beca nods her head, "Of course Em. Just because we're friends, doesn't mean I wouldn't give you my honest professional opinion. You can always be sure about that. I think your songs are really good.

"Take for example this one- 'Sound of Silence', these are some great lyrics. We do this right, and it'll be better than 'Flashlight'."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah; Or this one, 'Heroes', this could be really powerful."

Emily looks at her friend, and can't hide her excitement. "Wow, it almost feels like a dream, you know what I mean."

Chloe can only nod, it is like a dream, a dream come true. This is going to be a great thing for her. And again Chloe feels that she's out of place here. That she's an observer, not of their world.

"You know, listening to you playing the guitar at Kate's gave me an idea-I was thinking we have you do an acoustic version of 'Flashlight'.

Chloe exhales softly to take her mind off her bout of jealousy, and just focuses on what's important, her two friends, both incredibly talented and really good at what they do.

"What if we found a couple covers for you to sing, to you know, fill-out the rest of the album…"

"We would have to be selective of the songs, Beca…"

"Of course need…"

"I'm going to head to bed, you know, early morning with school." Chloe calls out.

Beca and Emily don't look up, but Beca replies okay, Emily calls out "Good night." The two are really caught up in their conversation, so miss the dejected look of their alarmingly-less-bubbly redheaded friend as she goes back to Beca's room.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

A few minutes later Chloe has washed her face, brushed her teeth and changed into her sleepwear. She's ready for bed, and finds that she's really ready to go to sleep and end this day. Today had been a really great day, yet at this moment all she wants is for it to be over.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Beca!" Chloe jumps a little, startled by the unexpected presence of the younger woman. Beca can't help but smirk at the redheads reaction. "Not funny!"

Beca shrugs, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes and tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Maybe a little." Chloe can't help but smile, and for some reason this allows Beca to become serious. "You want to talk about it?"

Now Chloe is startled, she's slow to cover her surprise. "Um, not sure what you mean…"

"Come on Chlo, if I can see something was bothering you…"

Chloe shrugs, "It's nothing…"

"Chlo…" The redhead won't meet her eyes, so Beca knows she's hiding something.

Embarrassed by her reaction, Chloe decides to deflect, though with at least a bit of the truth. "You won't forget me will you?"

Now it's Beca's turn to be shocked. "Uhh… Are you going somewhere?"

Chloe tries to smile, but it's thin, and doesn't touch her eyes. She shakes her head no.

"Okay, so then why would I forget you?"

"Come on Beca, it's not me that's going anywhere. I'll still be here. It's you who will. You've had your breakthrough. You're on your ascent now."

Beca is now truly confused. "And…"

"And I'm happy for you. You've earned it, and you'll keep earning it. You're going to be among the stars where you belong, and take Ems with you."

"And where will you be?"

Chloe gives a wan smile," I'll be here, giving music and singing lessons."

Beca is again flummoxed by her friend's answer. "I thought we're doing that together…"

"We were, but let's face it, I convinced you to do that before your big break. You're no longer going to be chasing down leads, sending demos, and all that stuff you've been forced to do. Marcus's company is going to set you up..."

Beca lifts her eyebrows as an encouragement for her friend to continue. "And?"

"And you won't have time, and that's okay, because what you'll be doing is important…"

"Hey, what you're planning is important…"

Chloe gives a thin smile, but even Beca can see it doesn't come close to her eyes. "Thanks Becs, but you know what I mean. It really won't matter…"

"It will to your students, and your dream isn't to just teach out of our living room…"

"Yeah, there might be the occasional vocals lesson in the kitchen…"

Beca smirks at Chloe, and does a slight eye roll. "Cute," she huffs. "Seriously Chlo, I love the idea of starting a school. Especially one that is especially for underprivileged children. It's like the lesson of the Bellas has taken root in your heart."

Chloe looks at her best friend quizzically. Beca continues, "Look at the Barden Bellas. All amazingly beautiful women, with, what did Aubrey call it? Hmm.. Oh yeah, bikini ready bodies. Basically the cream of society. But you didn't win, till you broke the mold, and gave a group of misfits," she smirks, "and badasses a chance.

"You are going to give kids that don't fit the stereotypical mold, the chance to learn music. Now that's an amazing dream."

Chloe replies sardonically as she turns away, "Come on Beca, do you really think anyone takes me seriously when I tell them about that dream?"

Beca reaches out and curls her fingers around the redhead's hand, pulling her back around. She smiles at her best friend as she gives the captured hand a reassuring squeeze."I do."

Chloe looks into Beca's eyes and sees the sincerity of her declaration.

"Chlo, I promise to help make your dreams a reality," Beca says in all seriousness. Chloe can't help but quirk an eyebrow questioning the last declaration. Beca laughs "You know that was a really cheesy line; right?"

Chloe's jaw drops and she gives Beca's upper arm a soft slap.

Beca ignores the slap and gives Chloe her most earnest look as she says, "The line may be cheesy, but the offer is real. I will help you make it happen. And yes you can do it. I know it with every fiber of my body. I just wish you had more faith in yourself, but until that time, at least you have me to remind you."

Chloe wraps Beca up in a warm embrace, pulling her younger friend tight against her. If she hadn't been in love with her tiny DJ before, she would be now. "You're the best Becs," Chloe says with a warm smile, and giving a quick kiss to Beca's cheek.

Beca's voice catches as she feels the soft lips of her best friend on her cheek, and she's at a loss for words. She lets her body relax into Chloe's embrace, and savors the warmth. Still she feels the need to respond, to deflect, "It's no big deal," her voice slightly muffled by Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe pulls back so she can look into Beca's eyes and whispers, "It is to me." The shorter woman smiles reassuringly as she brushes red hair back from Chloe's face, pushing the stray strands behind her ear. At that moment all Chloe can think is how much she loves looking into Beca's eyes. She loves how warm and tender they can be in these moments when Beca lets someone in.

Beca looks fondly into the cerulean blue eyes of her best friend. At that moment all Beca can think is how much she loves looking into Chloe's eyes. Chloe's eyes are truly windows into her soul; so warm and expressive. She loves how Chloe can make anyone feel special just by looking at them.

A comfortable silence envelopes the two as the stand there holding each other, staring into the eyes of the other, and Chloe again finds herself being pushed by the urge to hug Beca. A compulsion she finds rather hard to fight off.

So she doesn't.

She wraps her arms around Beca again, this time a bit more gently, for which Beca is thankful. On impulse, Beca tilts her head and kisses her best friend's cheek back, lingering for a moment as she appreciates the incredible softness under her lips. When she pulls back, Chloe's blue eyes shine brightly. "Thanks Becs."

"Any time Chlo."

Chloe swallows, her mouth dry, because the urge to kiss someone has never been this strong. She has to fight every instinct to look at Beca's lips, because if she does she knows she'll succumb and ruin everything. So she instead gently pulls away. "I really should go to bed. What about you?"

Beca smiles at her best friend and shrugs, "I've got some more work on my mixes for tomorrow night."

"You need your sleep Becs," Chloe says worriedly. "You know you're not going to get any tomorrow night. Not with the Bellas all coming."

"Which is why I have to get this done tonight Chlo. J-Michael gave me the day off tomorrow so I can sleep in and prep for the night. But I had an idea for my opening set, and I have to finish it."

"Really? What's the idea?"

"That's a surprise Red…"

"Is that what you've been working on late nights this week?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So, you can tell me. I mean I'm your best friend, and you love me…"

"I do love you…" Chloe's face lights up at this declaration from her best friend. "But I'm still not telling you."

Chloe's face drops into a cute pout. "Awe, you're no fun." Chloe's eyes transform right before Beca, going from sad heartbreaking ones to her sad puppy dog eyes.

"No puppy dog eyes Chlo." These puppy dog eyes make Chloe's eyes really stand out. "Seriously that's no fair." This of course makes Beca's heart skip a beat and her stomach do somersaults. Beca has to bit the inside of her mouth to fight the urge to give in. "I'm serious Chlo."

"Fine. You know, I was expecting more cuddle time this week while we were sharing this room. You owe me Mitchell."

"Night, Chlo."

"I'm serious Becs."

Beca can't help finding Chloe just utterly adorable at that moment, and for the second time that day she does the very in-Beca action of hugging her. And as she pulls her friend in tightly, she has to wonder if maybe she could initiate more hugs in the future, because maybe they're not that bad, at least when it's Chloe Beale that she's hugging.

Yet for as great as it is to hold Chloe, to feel her warmth pressed against her body, it pales in comparison to the knowledge that she's cheered her best friend up. She takes it as a minor miracle that she even recognized there was an issue. Maybe she's actually getting this best friend thing. Her contentment grows as she feels Chloe relax into her. Everything feels right at this moment.

The universe of course does not let this last.

The silence of the moment is shattered as the song 'Don't You Forget About Me' sounds off from Beca's phone. Beca rolls her eyes at the unwanted interruption, but then they grow in realization. "Oh shit! I was supposed to call Jesse…"

And just like that, Chloe's heart drops; Beca wasn't the only one to forget Jesse.

Of course he calls, Chloe's amazed he's not been camped on their doorstep. That she got Beca for this incredible day is more than she could have hoped for.

With a panicked look, Beca pulls back and fishes her phone from her back pocket. Looking like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Beca backs out of the room. "I gotta take this. I've been putting him off all day."

Chloe nods, a half hearted smile creasing her face. "Oh, yeah, of course… I understand…"

Beca is already turning however, answering her phone. "Hey Jesse… Yeah, sorry about that… You are never going to believe the night we had… Nah, you'll never guess… I'm telling you, you're going to be soooo jealous…"

Beca steps out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Chloe stares at the door for long seconds, suddenly very weary, the roller coaster of emotions having taken it's toll. She closes her eyes to fight back the tear that's beginning to form. With a sigh she whispers to the empty room.

"Good night, Becs."

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]


	12. Chapter 12 - Return to the Club

**A/N: Dear readers,**

 **This is becoming a bad habit, but sorry about the wait. This seriously took me so long to write, I really wanted another scene in the club, but it didn't feel complete. Also I swear I wasn't procrastinating, but I found myself getting caught up in some other stories, excellent stories, and exchanging messages with other writers. Seriously the best part of being on this site is the exchange of ideas with other writers.**

 **I have never deejayed so I did a little research on-line, especially YouTube, and tried my best to convey it in this chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments.**

 **I'd like to thank all of you for the amazing reviews I have received, they really mean alot to me.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pitch Perfect, Universal, or any of its characters**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 _ *****Return to the Club*****_

Beca looks around Club Exchange from the vantage point of the DJ booth, her DJ booth, at least for tonight, high above the still empty dance floor. The club is gearing up for a big night, a big night centered around her; which is both thrilling and intimidating simultaneously. Butterflies in her stomach are working overtime, but unlike last week, she doesn't feel out of place, like she doesn't belong here. No she feels at home here, like she was born to do this.

The last week has been great for her self confidence; made her feel like her dreams are attainable. Between that and the redhead leaning on the rail behind her, who always makes her feel special, Beca knows she can do anything.

Beca and Chloe had arrived at Club Exchange a couple hours ago. Well before she is scheduled to go on, so she would have time to get set-up. Beca wanted to get a feel for the club's equipment; and man what equipment it is.

 _Oh this will do._

She flashes a smile at Chloe, who happily returns it. Beca feels like the proverbial kid in the candy store. Yes she knows that her best friend is thinking how adorable she is right now, and if Chloe were to voice it, she would totally correct her, she's a badass, but at this moment Chloe is quiet, allowing Beca to have her moment.

How could Beca do anything but smile?

She's going to perform tonight as the featured DJ. Behind her is her best friend, and biggest fan, and to her right is the most amazing mixing desk that she's ever plugged her laptop into. The mixing board has more buttons, dials, and sliders than she has ever worked with outside of the Residual Heat's studios.

Marcus had surprised her with it, along with the fact that she was going to be the opening DJ every Thursday, and the headline on Saturdays.

" _We just had this put in; it's the top of the line. What's even better is the lights have been wired into the audio system so you won't have to worry about any of that. Though if you do, there's this override system here, that will allow you limited control of the two side spotlights. You can focus on specific areas of the club."_

" _I need my newest star to be the best, so I provide her with the best."_

He had flashed a million dollar smile as he presented it, looking proudly at his newest purchase. Beca however had the impression that Marcus was trying to impress Chloe as much as her.

She's not sure how she feels about that. On one hand Chloe hasn't seen anyone on a regular basis in a long time, and she deserves to be loved and cherished. On the other hand is Marcus the right guy? He seems nice enough, but there also seems to be a bit of a player about him.

Shaking her head, Beca tries to get that line of thinking out of her head.

 _Chloe's a big girl, beautiful, friendly, gorgeous, charming, smart, caring, sexy… Of course he would be interested, who wouldn't be... but he better not hurt her, it would be a bummer to lose this job when I kneecap him…_

 _Focus Mitchell… People are going to be arriving soon… Playlist is set..._

Beca has a pretty good idea of the tracks she's gonna play at the show tonight. The opening set is tight, though she is a little apprehensive about it, though she's resolved that she's going to play it through, no matter what. Later in her show she's going to be more open to making alterations to her set list based on the crowd and her feelings.

 _No need to be nervous… This is going to be a great night... I hope..._

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Chloe can't keep the smile off her face as she stands at the bar next to Beca. Her best friend had just finished setting up, and they had come to the bar to get a drink, though at this point they are going strictly non-alcoholic.

All about her the club is alive with energy as the staff prepares for a big night. It's the official debut of DJ BMitch, her tiny DJ, who was so adorable setting up. A child in the world's best toy store couldn't have been more ecstatic. No more so as when Beca saw the new equipment Marcus had purchased for the club. The size of Beca's eyes when she saw the mixing console had been so delightful; Chloe was so glad she had her phone out so she was able to capture it.

 _Yeah, I know Beca's a badass, but she's a really CUTE badass. She's going to hate this picture… I might need to make it my screen saver._

Standing close to Beca at the bar, Chloe can hear her smaller friend humming along. She smirks thinking back on numerous study sessions where Beca had done the same thing. She's not sure if Beca even realizes she does it. Her tiny DJ will start one tune, humming along, but then mix in other lyrics, or finish with an entirely different song. It's one of the many reasons why Chloe is sure Beca is literally always mixing.

 _Look how happy she is. Tonight is going to be special, I can feel it._

This almost feels like a coming of age moment for her tiny DJ. The crowd is going to be huge. Chloe just knows it. Marcus and J-Michael had been going all out, bombarding their contacts and friends with notifications from Twitter, Instagram, Facebook and all other forms of social media about Beca's debut. Chloe had been surprised when Marcus had even reached out to her, asking Chloe to work her magic again.

 _I wonder if Marcus did that favor for me… I'll ask when Beca's not around..._

Of course Chloe had already been hitting Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter to promote her best friend, and had been haranguing the Bellas into giving their support.

 _She's going to rock it tonight; another step closer to reaching the stars, and all her dreams..._

Chloe eyes her friend, admiring how good she looks in her black skinny jeans and matching heels. Chloe convinced her to put a short black jacket over her black tank top. She had assured her best friend that she'll look both badass and professional to start her set.

Chloe can't help but smirk as she remembers the conversation.

' _I'll be too hot Chloe…'_

 _Chloe puts, 'Yeah you will…'_

 _Beca rolls her eyes, 'Not like that Chlo…'_

 _Chloe drops her voice into a husky whisper, 'Exactly like that Becs…'_

' _Chloee…'_

' _Thrust me Becs, you can drop the jacket later on when it gets too warm. In fact it will make you just that much hotter.'_

 _Beca relents with a sigh, 'Okay…'_

Beca had also allowed Chloe to be her stylist for the night. She had styled her friend's chocolate brown hair in a cascading look down past her shoulders, with one side pinned back behind her ear, showing off her piercings and ear spikes. Chloe kept Beca rather make-up free for this evening, trusting her friends natural beauty, though she had made use of the usual heavy eyeliner and mascara.

Standing close to her best friend, Chloe whispers, before thinking, "You know I'm gonna miss moments like these, when you get famous... you're going to be so busy once people see what you can do."

Beca scoffs and rolls her eyes, giving her best friend a look that tells Chloe what she thinks of this.

Chloe laughs, "You know, if you keep rolling your eyes they'll eventually stick that way."

Giving an exaggerated laugh Beca replies, "Ha ha Beale. You know that's never happening…"

"Eyes sticking in a permanent eye roll?"

"Chlo…"

"You are going to be huge Becs…"

"Not that either. The missing this." Beca waves her hand between them. "You're not going anywhere."

"Becs…"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Chloe fights to hold her smile from falling, she knows Beca's being honest, but she also knows that this is temporary. Beca's going to be huge, Jesse is going to propose, and there just won't be space for a hyper bubbly redhead anymore.

Beca must have noticed the slight change in Chloe, the dimming of her eyes, because she takes Chloe's hand and says, "Hey, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. We're in this together…"

"Becs…"

"Seriously Chlo…"

A little of that fire returns and Chloe genuinely smiles. "Pffff, of course! You think I'm letting you out of my life. You can't get rid of me that easy Mitchell."

Beca's confused as to how this got flipped on her. "Wait… I didn't… You…"

Chloe changes the subject and says, "Beca you need to eat a good meal before you go on. Heck you need anything. You're gonna be up late and need energy."

"No thanks."

"You have to eat Becs."

"Not hungry."

"That's no excuse."

Beca quirks her eyebrow and glances sideways at the redhead only to see her shuffle in closer.

"I'm too nervous Chlo…"

"Here…"

"You brought me a Snickers?"

"Yeah…"

"Thanks," the DJ relented and accepts the proffered candybar.

As Beca opens the candybar and takes a bite, finding she really was hungry. "I placed another six in that small backpack. I left it under the mixing desk in the booth, so you' have them for the show."

Beca smiles shyly, "Thanks Chloe."

"There are also a few bananas and apples. Don't roll your eyes, you need to eat healthy occasionally." Beca huffs a yes which brings a smile to Chloe's face. "I put some pop tarts in too."

"Yes!"

"But you have to eat at least one banana and one apple."

"Okay…"

"Don't sulk, even though it's cute, I also placed some water bottles and Gatorade."

"Fierce Grape?" Beca's eyes light up.

"Of course."

"Thanks Chloe."

"You're welcome; now drink this…"

Beca eyes Chloe suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Your favorite, a Shirley Temple…"

"I don't drink Shirley Temples! I drink ginger ales with a dash of cherry because I don't want to go into a show buzzing from alcohol or over caffeinated."

"Awe you're so adorable. As adorable as the original Shirley Temple." Chloe gives Beca's cheek a pinch.

"Not adorable… Badass…" Grumbles Beca as she sips at her not-Shirley Temple.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Both women are still at the bar, waiting for the Bellas to arrive when Marcus leads J-Michael over. The DJ is in mid-sip of her soft drink when she catches sight of her boss wearing his customary sunglasses, causing her to inhale while drinking, leading to an explosion of coughs.

Chloe is instantly there rubbing her back, asking if she's alright.

"No, I'm fine…" Beca wheezes out, shaking her head.

If her boss notices Beca's discomfort he doesn't acknowledge it. "Reggie! My main man, er… woman! Are you ready to be the star?"

Chloe is confused looking about for a Reggie. Beca still trying to master the art of breathing manages a weak "Yeah," and a nod of the head.

Marcus looks at his newest talent and asks, "Nervous?"

Beca looks between him and her boss a little sheepishly. "Um... Yeah... Sorry…"

Marcus smiles kindly, "Don't worry about it. I heard you last week. You're going to be amazing."

J-Michael adds, "All DJs get nervous. You think David Guetta's that skinny by accident? The man can't keep his lunch down before any show…" Beca and Chloe stare in horror at this little anecdotal story, but J-Michael keeps going. "You should have seen the mess Dre left in my limo the first time he headlined in Atlanta, and don't get me started about Eminem…"

Marcus can see Beca's face losing color, and speaks up. "Basically what we're saying is, if you're not nervous, you're doing it wrong."

J-Michael looks at Marcus quizzically then seems to remember where he was going with his stories. "Oh, uh yeah Reggie… Nervous is an okay feeling…"

Marcus adds, "Trust me-us Beca; we wouldn't have put you in this spot if you weren't ready."

Beca can't help but smile. She has to give Marcus his due, he is smooth when he wants to be. J-Michael has his moments too, but Marcus has a charm about him. Of course the smile falters as Marcus focuses his charms on Chloe, asking her best friend if she had received the bouquet he had sent. Beca has to resist the urge to roll her eyes as Chlo goes all Chloe, being all nice back, maybe even a little flirty.

J-Michael seems to notice her best friend for the first time when Marcus addresses her, so Beca rushes to interrupt the charm Chloe show. "So boss, this is my best friend Chloe, Chloe Beale."

"Clairee," J-Michael takes Chloe's hand and kisses the back. "Enchanté Mademoiselle, tu es belle."

Chloe gives that patented Beale smile and replies, "Merci beaucoup Monsieur."

J-Michael flashes a smile as he straightens up, "De rien. Est-ce que vous comprenez?"

Marcus asks, "Tu parle français?"

Chloe shrugs with a shy smile, "Oui, je parle un peu de français."

Beca is staring at Chloe like she sprouted a second head, eyes wide. Chloe shrugs and says sheepishly, "I decided to take some courses during my Senior years of college."

Marcus assurés Chloe, "Vous parlez très bien français."

J-Michael adds, "C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance."

Beca arches her right eyebrow in query, and Chloe translates, "Marcus complimented me on my speaking, and your boss says it's a pleasure to meet me."

Beca's at a loss for words, her head spinning. Chloe takes notice and so pushes the conversation back to tonight and Beca's performance, "You're in for a treat tonight. Beca's been pulling long hours to get this set just right. It's going to be unbelievable!"

"I hope so, we're going to have a number of critics here tonight." Replies J-Michael, "We want stellar reviews."

Chloe sets J-Michael with a hard stare, which actually makes him step back. "And you'll get them," says the redhead, who did not appreciate anyone questioning her tiny DJ, or the performance she's about to give.

Marcus suddenly has flashbacks to his first encounter with this strident redhead, and decides deflection is the better part of valor. Turning to Beca who seems just as surprised by Chloe, he asks, "So Beca, you ready?"

Beca never takes her eyes off her fierce friend, swallows and answers, "Yeah, I'm all set. Thank you again for the amazing equipment. It's top of the line." Tearing her eyes off of Chloe, Beca looks up at Marcus and remembers, "Oh! And thanks again for setting up my friends with the VIP room for tonight."

Marcus shakes his head as he waves it off. "The pleasure is mine. This is your debut it's only natural you have your friends here to celebrate." He looks over to Chloe who has softened her look. "Just so you know, I've set them up with bottle service for the night too."

Again Beca gets the distinct impression that Marcus is trying to impress Chloe. Which may have worked because Chloe gives him another huge Chloe smile.

 _He looks like a shark, and Chloe's the hot woman in a bikini, he's circling._

 _Wait what?_

 _Damn Jesse and his obsession with all things Spielberg right now._

Marcus does have the most disarming predatory grin Beca's ever seen. This leaves her feeling like she has a lump of lead in the pit of her stomach. She downs her ginger ale with cherry juice.

 _It's not a Shirley Temple no matter what Chloe says._

 _Badasses don't drink Shirley Temples, and it's not adorable._

 _I see that smirk Beale._

Beca narrows her eyes at Chloe. The redhead only smiles innocently.

Marcus smirks at the two friends, realizing there's some inside joke going on. J-Michael spots a reporter for the Los Angeles Times, and so excuses himself. Marcus follows his gaze and also recognizes the woman, so he too wishes Beca the best of luck again and excuses himself.

Chloe smiles and bids them both "Adieu! À la prochaine." While Beca just nods and says thanks, then turning to her best friend, gives a questioning look. Chloe says simply, "All I said was farewell, and until next time."

Beca rolls her eyes, though to be honest she's both impressed with Chloe and thankful that the redhead had provided a distraction for Marcus and her boss.

She couldn't deal with Marcus and J-Michael in a long conversation right now, she's just not up to it at this moment. Her nerves are not just the normal pre-show jitters. She could be making the biggest mistake an up-and-coming DJ can make; thinking that her taste in music is awesome and the crowd is just going to love her play set no matter what. She does like what she has queued up, but is honest enough to admit it's going to be unorthodox to say the least. Yet Beca can't resist, she had an idea earlier in the week, a Bella inspired idea, and there will never be another opportunity like this. So she's taking a chance and playing her set and hoping everyone will enjoy the set.

According to the contract J-Michael had negotiated for her, she was allowed more latitude in her song selection. She just hopes she doesn't push it too far on the first night.

 _It's not like I'm picking completely unheard of songs-They're just not what you often hear at clubs these days..._

"Hey Becs, look, Bree and Ems are here."

Brought out of her thoughts by Chloe, she instantly spots their two friends. Both have again gone all out, and have themselves looking hot. They're both sporting high heels and dresses that were just made for clubbing. Emily's is a red, mid-thigh, close-fitting number that just highlights how much Emily has grown in the last year. Aubrey's is wearing a baby blue dress, a bit longer going just beneath her knees, impeccable and perfect giving her her usual elegant look.

"General Posen." Beca says a bit too cheerily as she nods her head towards the blonde.

The blonde shakes her head, smiles towards Chloe as she says hello, then makes it a point to glare at Beca. "Munchkin."

After a few seconds of stare down, both women begin laughing.

With a devilish smirk Beca states, "You were out late last night, or should I say early this morning."

Aubrey glances over to Chloe, who sheepishly shrugs her shoulders as their gazes meet briefly before turning back to Beca.

Beca smiles innocently as she inquires, "Where's Stacie? Figured you'd be catching a ride with her."

Aubrey gives Chloe a hard glare, then shakes her head, "I can travel about without Stacie."

Chloe can't help but smile as she teases, "But you guys looked so cute coming in together this morning."

Aubrey had arrived home early that morning with Stacie trailing behind. Chloe had been in the kitchen prepping the coffee maker when she saw them; her eyebrow had gone up in unsaid question, to which Aubrey only sighed and Stacie smirked.

Beca can't help needling Aubrey a little more. "Besides, we know you're going to end up at Stacie's apartment again."

Aubrey coughs a little going red. "Why would you think that?"

Beca gives the smirk that she knows gets under her friend's skin. "Where's your car?"

Aubrey had been about to argue whatever smartmouth thing Beca said, but then catches herself as she realizes she had in fact left her car at Stacie's. "Oh yeah…"

"So Beca are you excited?" Emily asks, it's easy to see that the younger girl is, she's practically vibrating. "There are at least two to three hundred people lined up outside, if not more, and the club doesn't even open for another half hour or so. There's definitely going to be a lot more."

Beca tenses up a little at this, her nerves getting the best of her. Chloe senses her friend's anxiety, and starts rubbing her lower back. "You got this," she whispers.

"Thanks," Beca whispers back.

Emily of course is too excited

Chloe looks over to see Stacie and Denise walking in. Denise looks to be dazed and confused. "Denise? Are you okay?"

"I, I, I ggg… G-got t-t-t a… R-r-ride from… St-t-tacie…" Denise stammers out.

Beca grimaces feeling her pain.

Stacie just rolls her eyes. "Baby." She mumbles. "Hey guys, Bree."

Aubrey Posen arches an eyebrow at Stacie, who grins brightly at the blonde, and gives her an appreciative once-over. "Nice dress."

"Thank you Stace…" Aubrey's voice trails off as Stacie says, "But then I think you look seriously Hot in anything."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Do you ever actually stop flirting?"

Stacie winks as she answers, "Nope." She really emphasizes the 'P'.

"Why?"

Stacie smiles suggestively, "Cause I can get away with it."

Emily speaks up, "So what did you two end up doing last night?"

"And keep it 'G' rated," says Beca, "Emily is listening."

Emily's jaw drops, "Hey!"

Aubrey speaks up quickly, "It was," she holds up her hands and does quote sign, "G-rated."

Stacie turns to Aubrey. "But it didn't need to be…"

"Not helping the G-rating Stacie. Look it's simple, Stacie suggested we grab drinks after my meetings, and since you all were going to be out I accepted."

Stacie practically purrs, "And we met a couple cute guys…"

"Keep it 'G'," Beca reminds.

"Yes, a couple of men made their way over to our table and bought us drinks. Well they practically ran over. I blame Stacie."

"I can't control how hot I am or the fact that you're nearly as attractive as me, Aubrey."

The blonde whips her head around and focuses on Stacie. "Hey I'm just as hot as you."

Aubrey hears Stacie say with a definite husk, "Yeah you are." At the same time she hears Beca and Chloe chuckle. More glares are sent their way.

"Anyway they seemed nice enough at first but then made some rather piggish remarks, and their suggestions to Stacie were highly inappropriate."

Chloe looks to Stacie and asks, "Really?"

Emily asks, "What did they say?"

Aubrey shakes her head, "Doesn't matter…"

Stacie can't help smiling. "She tossed her drink in one guy's face, and when his buddy went to say something she grabbed his beer and dumped it in his head."

Emily gasps, "You didn't?"

Beca smirks, "Who knew the Aca-Nazi had so much badassitude?"

Aubrey shakes her head. "Not a word."

Chloe asks, "Again Bree?"

Stacie actually makes starry eyes. "Bree was my knight in shining armor."

Aubrey looks disappointed. "Yeah well I had high hopes when we first met them; but they turned out to be swarmy assholes."

Stacie grins as she leans in close to whisper in Aubrey's ear. "Well, I know the guy's suggestion was creepy, but I'd still do you."

Aubrey's breath hitches in her throat.  
The usually cool collected blonde closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Stacie's flirtations are increasingly harder to ignore.

The blonde sighs, "I hate you so much right now."

Beca and Chloe giggle.

Stacie can't help but smile at Aubrey "But you were so dashing as my protector."

Aubrey face goes red with blush, and Stacie smiles at her small victory.

Aubrey is saved by any more of this embarrassing conversation when Emily points to the entrance. Ashley and Jessica are coming in, also doing impersonations of deer in headlights that Denise had. Chloe looks at them, and asks "Wait, did you also catch a ride with Stacie?"

Beca shakes her head no. "They couldn't have, Stacie has a two seater."

Ashley mumbles, "No… Not Stacie…"

Jessica in a slightly calmer voice says, "We're staying in the same house as Cynthia and Maria, behind the house where Amy and Bumper live."

Ashley's voice retains a quiver as she says, "We all came in the same car… Limo…"

Beca and Chloe look at each other, a bit lost.

Jessica answers, "We made the mistake of going through the open door to the big house at the appointed time to meet." Ashley is just shaking her head as Jessica continues. "Amy and Bumper were…" Another pause, "What I saw was enough, but Ashley was ahead of me. She had full exposure." Ashley visibly shudders as her head goes from shaking to nodding.

"Oh, we understand Ash," consoles Chloe; though both she and Beca are secretly glad that they didn't actually. Taking the quivering young woman into a hug, Chloe whispers comforting words while rubbing her back.

Ashley speaks into Chloe's shoulder, "The limo ride was nearly as bad…"

"Jessica, why don't you take Ashley to the bar, tell them you're both with my party. They'll hook you both up."

"Thanks Beca," smiles Jessica, as she takes Ashley from Chloe and guides her towards the bar.

Beca watches them slowly move away and asks, "Do we even want to know?"

Chloe shakes her head no, but she's sporting a playful smile. Beca nods, "Me neither." That's when she spots Cynthia Rose with Maria on her arm making their way into the club.

Maria spots Beca and Chloe first and points them out to her wife, who flashes a huge smile. "What's up B!" Cynthia Rose yells.

As the young couple make their way over Beca welcomes them both. Chloe is perplexed. "Didn't you all come in the same car as Jessica and Ashley?"

Maria smiles, "Oh sí, let me tell you, limousines are the only way to travel."

Even now Chloe is curious, her look must have betrayed her, because Cynthia says, "We were a bit distracted, and didn't realize we had arrived." Cynthia Rose looks a bit abashed by her confession.

A small knowing smile appears on Chloe's lips as she notices the state of CR's and Maria's lips, and the slight bruising on their necks.

Maria flashes a proud smile, "Sí, we were a bit… Distracted… For some reason Ashley and Jessica did not wait."

Beca looks behind the married couple and asks, "Where's Amy and Bumper?"

Cynthia Rose looks even more embarrassed as she answers, "They're… Uh… A bit…"

Maria jumps in, "Distracted too."

Looking about the club, Cynthia Rose let's out a slow whistle. "Guess you're a celebrity now B!" Clapping her hands she says loudly. "Now that's badass!"

Beca blushes but can't help the smile stretching her face.

"Hey Bloe, we're here!" Shouts Fat Amy as she and Bumper stroll in, "What's up my fun-sized leader?" Amy comes in to give Beca a patented Fat Amy Best Friend Hug, which has quickly become one of her favorite things,

Beca's ready for her though and signals the bouncer she had on hand for just such this eventuality. The six foot four, built like a middle linebacker, man steps in front of Amy, cutting off her path to Beca. He stares down the Australian with arms crossed, and Beca smirks at the look of surprise on Amy's face.

Amy comes to a stop just inches short of the powerful man. She places her hands on her hips and looks up at the giant square in the ey. Suddenly Amy is crying out, "Chuck!"

The bouncer responds, "Fat Amy!"

Beca and Bouncer are left asking, "What?" As Fat Amy and the bouncer throw their arms around each other, and give a warm embrace. The bouncer picks Amy off the ground, and then Amy returns the favor.

Amy swings the bouncer about as she says, "Bumper, this is Chuck, he was one of my boyfriends the summer between my freshman and sophomore years. Chuck this is Bumper, my fiancé."

Now it's Bumper and Chuck who are left saying, "What!?"

Beca stares dumbfounded as her bouncer strikes up a conversation with Bumper, and totally misses Amy excusing herself. "I still have something I meant to do."

Stepping up in front of the dumbfounded DJ, Amy exclaims, "You have to excuse Chuck shortstack. He almost interfered with you getting your hug."

Amy throws her arms around Beca, and the tiny brunette just has time to shout, "Amy Noooo…" before Beca again finds her face buried in Fat Amy's ample cleavage, her feet dangling off the floor again as Amy swings her up. "I've missed my tiny Shawshank!"

The large Australian starts rocking from side to side. "I don't know if Chuck knows how special you are to have access to my cleavage shortstack, but all's well that ends well."

As this continues, Chloe does actually begin to worry about Beca's oxygen intake, she steps up to Amy's side, still fighting the urge to giggle, she says, "Amy… Amy, you need to let Becs breathe."

Amy focuses on the redhead and says, "Oh yeah…" Setting Beca back down on wobbly legs. "There ya go my Captain."

Beca is beat red as Amy sets her down, though Chloe, who's losing her battle at stifling a laugh, isn't sure how much of its from embarrassment or lack of oxygen.

"Amy…" Beca says, but pauses as she notices a waitress walking by with a tray of shots. Beca pauses her and grabs a shot.

"Ahhh. So sweet short stack" Amy says as she helps herself to three shots.

"I hate you…" Beca insists, breathlessly, once she manages to down the shot and pull herself out of her daze. Amy hums and shakes her head.

Amy shakes her head. "No. You don't. That's the aca-Nazi." She wrinkles her nose as Aubrey says 'Hey!' Fat Amy shrugs, "Everyone knows I'm your best friend, and designated crock wrestler."

Beca clenches her teeth in a strained smile, but nods. Better that than having Fat Amy spend the next thirty minutes explain why she's Beca's best friend, while rubbing some body part of hers against some part of Beca's. Not an experience she needs right now.

"So nerds, we've been given access to VIP room 1, and you all have a drink service set up. If you have any questions, check with Chloe, she's got all the info."

The Bellas all cheer at this news, and Beca can't help smile. These are the moments she lives for, the reason she stayed a Bella. These awesome nerds, who all start talking excitedly among each other.

About ten minutes pass and Chloe catches a look from the club manager. She leans into Beca and lets her know it's time to go.

Beca gives a little clap, smiles at her friends and says, "I need to get to the booth."

"Awe come on Shawshank, can't you stay and party."

"Well I could, but then we don't get to continue partying here."

"Huh, hadn't thought of that," says Amy, face scrunched up in concentration. "You may proceed then," Amy says with a wave of her hand, which causes Beca to roll her eyes, and Chloe to stifle another giggle.

Rolling her eyes Beca turns to Chloe. She hears words of encouragement from all the Bellas, Emily especially in her hyperactive way, but she's solely focused on Chloe who just smiles and mouths, "Break a leg."

Beca smiles and turns towards the booth only to run into Lily who is standing there. The silent woman sticks out her tongue and touches the tip of Beca's nose, but before the DJ can react she has stepped aside with a friendly grin.

Beca can only shake her head as she moves to get into position. Her friends really are a bunch of nerds.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Chloe's in conversation with Ashley and Jessica when she notes Marcus stepping out onto the small stage that is just below and to the side of the DJ booth. The last strands of the music playing over the speakers comes to an end as Marcus steps out before the crowd.

And what a crowd it is. The media campaign did its job. Club Exchange is packed.

"Good evening LA! Are you ready to party!? Are you ready to make some noise tonight!?" Marcus pauses as the crowd roars its answer. He flashes his million dollars smile, and Chloe can tell he loves this. "You know last week I had the opportunity to meet this little spitfire of musical talent, and to say that I was blown away is an understatement. This DJ knew what she was doing, and so did I when I signed her to a contract, ensuring that her musical talent will be rocking this club every Thursday night!" The crowd goes wild again, maybe even louder. As the audience starts to come down he shouts out, "And Saturday nights!" The crowd gets even louder.

"So I want you to give it up Club Exchange for the one and only DJ BMitch!"

The whole club erupts with even more enthusiasm; though none are louder than the Bellas who clap and wolf-whistle as Beca steps onto the DJ platform beneath two rows of multicolored floodlights, which flash a preprogrammed light display to recorded music, which ends with the spotlight shines on Beca. Chloe laughs as she sees her tiny DJ is sporting her favorite shades, just adding to her look.

Chloe is beside herself with excitement as she watches Beca start to play. Quickly Beca has the club vibrating with sound, and within seconds, Beca's working the club's sizable crowd with a strong line of beats.

At first the crowd stares in amazement, some snapping photos, sensing how special the moment is. Chloe is one of them. She wants this moment memorialized. Chloe gets a perfect picture as Beca lifts her hands towards the ceiling. Chloe looks around, because though it's anything but quiet, there's an air of anticipation. Like when you're on a roller coaster climbing slowly yet assuredly to the top of the first steep hill, those last few feet building anticipation, excitement, nervousness, and fear, before cresting the peak and plunging down the steep dive..

Beca drops her hand as if giving permission for stomach-turning descent of a roller coaster ride to begin and the thousand plus people in the packed club start dancing like nobody's watching.

Beca starts off her set by scratching into a blend of songs she had hinted to Chloe were specifically selected for the Bellas.

Listening to the opening music, Chloe can't stop the smile as she recognizes the song as 'Since You Been Gone, with an overlay of Beca singing her 'Cups' song. It's an amazing mashup and her tiny DJ's song choice is giving Chloe butterflies.

Beca has put a lot of work in the past few days creating her opening set of mixes. Based on the crowd's response her current mix is a hit. It's Bruno Mars's Just 'The Way You Are', but Beca has sped up the beat, and added a layer of electric piano. Chloe smiles guessing what comes next, and she's right when 'Just a Dream' by Nelly seamlessly intertwines into the original sound. Beca has tailored the chord progressions, to string pieces of the lyrics together to offer an amazing new song.

Chloe looks around at all the Bellas, who are absolutely beaming at Beca, swaying to the music, cheering loudly. Chloe finds herself moving to the music, a little swing of the hips, a head bob, just enjoying the sound Beca's creating. Then she hears the very familiar opening notes of a remixed version of a very special song, at least for Chloe and she likes to think Beca. The mere opening sound of it raises the hairs on the back of her neck, and gives her goosebumps. Beca has set a perfect fade from her opening song to 'Titanium'. It sends her body into motion, that she knows won't be satisfied here by the bar.

Reaching out Chloe grabs Stacie's hand and then Aubrey's, and yells, "Dance floor now!"

Her two friends give knowing smirks, and allow themselves to be drawn to the dance floor, which is already packed with people rhythmically moving under the thumping bass of the music and the enchanting sound of Sia's vocals.

Chloe really starts to move once she finds a good spot on the dance floor. She's always been proud of the way she can make her body move, and she's totally feeling it right now. Opening her eyes she sees Stacie and Aubrey are doing the same, and it's being noticed by people around them. And why not? They are three incredibly hot young women with killer moves and even better bods.

Chloe's really feeling it as she slowly spins around, her hips doing a sensual roll, putting on a show. The redhead lets herself go, till all she hear is the music, feel nothing but the music. And every word of the song seems like it's being sung for her.

She's certain she can feel Beca's eyes on her; there's literally no doubt in her mind. Turning she looks to the platform and sees her tiny DJ is indeed looking down at her. Her best friend is smirking, or maybe smiling, no definitely smirking. Yes Beca is watching her with rapt attention.

Chloe smiles back as she continues her dance, and then begins to silently sing her 'lady jam', her smile growing as she sees Beca mouthing the words right back.

Too soon 'Titanium' comes to an end though Beca's remix had doubled the length. Beca uses some original music to bridge to the next song.

Next the sounds of Ace of Base's 'I Saw the Sign', flow forth but it's been reworked and heavily edited, Beca's added deep beats and smooth rhythms. Still it's enough to throw Chloe off for a beat as she laughs, and she notes Aubrey is staring daggers at the DJ on the platform, suddenly the song cuts as Beca cross fades creating a well timed scratching, and the distinctive voice of Chloe's tiny DJ cuts through the music with a loud "Hell No!" Beca singing lyrics from La Roux's 'Bulletproof' can be distinctly heard intertwined with the original Aubrey favorite. Chloe can't help but giggle as her longtime blonde friend grumbles about tossing the midget into a sack and leaving her in the desert as a small snack for coyotes; with the emphasis on small.

Stacie looks over to Chloe and they both laugh out loud. Chloe begins dancing again, first few lines of Beca singing 'No Diggity' are overplayed the already incredible sound. The redhead again lets the music just flow over her, as she's feeling light and happy. She knows Beca is already putting on an amazing show, while also putting on a special performance for the Bellas. A performance that only her friends will get. And they do, Chloe can see it in all their faces, as a Bella huddle has come to occupy this portion of the dance floor. All of Chloe's Bellas having come together, with a mingling of Trebles; all dancing around Chloe who is the heart of the crowd.

Still her eyes are focused on Beca who is now smiling broadly as a recording of her yelling "Still No!" Cuts through the song and the music shifts to a re-edited version of the Bellas victory performance at the Lincoln Center.

Beca's style has certainly found a rhythm. Her mixes are so smooth and seamless. Beca makes the whole beat matching thing seem pretty easy, which considering how many hours Chloe has seen her devote to the practice, it's not really surprising. But this is deceptive, as Chloe knows her tiny DJ has refined this practice to an art form.

At the same time Chloe knows this isn't really what defines Beca as a really great DJ. The trick that sets Beca apart from the average house DJ, and why Chloe knows Beca's going to be a star, is how she just knows what music the crowd is going to appreciate, and being able to set it up perfectly; that, and her amazing knowledge of music. Chloe swears Beca had an entire music catalog in her head.

The tiny DJ is blending lyrics and music ingeniously, and she's actually using her own vocals, and those of Chloe and all the Bellas intermixed with original artists in a truly imaginative way; Hell currently there's Lily's beat box playing underneath everything.

Chloe looks to her right, and sees the ever quiet Bella dancing with the music. Lily is beat boxing, perfectly synced with the beats Beca's playing, almost as if she's already heard Beca's set. Chloe's never seen Lily smile so big; well there was that time when that racist redneck who was harassing Cynthia, found his prized truck hanging from a tree. Of course Lily's smile really came out when the racist scumbag went to extricate his truck, triggering a mechanism that catapulted the truck into the middle of lake Barden. Chloe still isn't sure if she should have been impressed or frightened. Thankfully this time she knows Lily's smile is tied to something amazing and good.

Beca's playlist shifts again, and the first championship now merges into the set the Bellas used to win their second ICCA A Cappella Championship. Sia's 'Elastic Heart' mixed with Queen's "Another One Bites The Dust', which fades into Jesse J's 'Conquer the World', with overlays of Alkaline's song also titled 'Conquer the World'. Beca drops the bass, having taken it away midway through the mix, and then bringing it back for the climax of this mix which then flows into Eminem's 'Monster' which has been tweaked with 'Dark Horse' the opening songs on the Bellas third ICCA A Cappella Championship.

Chloe looks up at Beca to see her dancing at her keyboard, really getting into the performance, and Chloe has to smile. Beca would deny this, but Chloe knows how much her tiny DJ loves actually loves this; it's something Beca discovered during her time at Barden, she actually enjoys performing in front of a crowd. Beca's still may not the best at speaking in front of people, especially tall intimidating German blondes, but making music is a whole other thing.

Chloe has seen it in Beca's eyes, even as she denies it, that she really loves the energy of an audience, and how she the performer continuously must find that spark that keeps the crowd going.

It's a circle, Chloe realizes, her tiny DJ is feeding off the energy of the room, but she's pumping it back tenfold. The sounds of Avicii's 'Wake Me Up' flow into Pitbull's 'Timber'. Chloe knows what's coming next, and so does Fat Amy, who actually looks a bit chagrined, but bursts out laughing as Beca's voice cuts through with a, "NOT THIS TIME!"

Chloe's impressed as her tiny DJ relays her vision to the dance floor audience. She would never have guessed that Beca could pull all these song together into an amazing opening set, that of course has now flowed into the Bellas all singing 'Flashlight'. The Bellas and their friends are cheering like they just won the Worlds again.

Stacie's arms wrap around the redhead squeezing her around her waist and Chloe absently touches her hands to them as Stacie stoops to hook her chin over the redhead's shoulder. "That was amazing Chloe!"

"Beca's always amazing."

"Yeah she is, and so are you. Maybe you should be amazing together."

Chloe looks at Stacie in surprise, but before she can say anything, Stacie is spinning away back into the crowd of Bellas.

Chloe wishes she could, dreams about that, but as her eyes notice a familiar brunette boy entering with his USC boys, she knows that it will always be a dream.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Beca's eyes are closed for a moment as she mixes, letting her instincts be the guide. Her hands move like a classical music conductor gliding over the mixing desk, tapping lightly at various buttons and quick drags on the sliders, as she makes in the moment tweaks to her set. Yes she had come with pre-programmed material, but in this moment she's making her music mixes better fit the mood of the crowd, and the energy of the room.

She adjusts another knob, changing the tables bass. Adjusting another dial she brings up the treble. She knows there are people in this business who pretend to turn knobs during their sets, but she just can't do that. Adjusting the dials and sliders have to do something, make some adjustments to the music she's playing, or she wouldn't do it. She wants to put on a great show, but at her heart she's a performer.

Beca's first impression of the mixing desk were spot on. This system IS AMAZING! Currently she's working the two turntables, making sure to the two tracks are ready to be matched.

The tiny DJ is bobbing her head with the ongoing song as she matches the beats of two other tracks, making them flow into the original. She's listening to the song in her headphones, finding the part in it that she wants to drop in. On automatic she works the EQ, changing the level of the base and treble, her instincts kicking in to get the best sound.

Beca's sweating already, between the heat of the room, and the sheer effort of mixing on the fly, she can't afford to be one bar late because it will mess with her whole performance, and she needs for this to be perfect. Not just because this is her premiere performance as a house DJ, but because all her friends are here and you know, she has a reputation to maintain.

The young DJ feels Chloes eyes on her because she looks down and immediately meet baby blue eyes. Beca flashes a smile as she works the duo turntables, setting both at variable speeds, in her headphones she's listening to both, deciding when to bring in the other one. She's working the cross-fader back and forth, pulling sounds at just the right time. On a whim she uses the turntables to scratch, and she just knows she nailed it.

Of course she's also watching the dancers, reading the audience, letting them guide her, but knowing what the dancefloor really needs and giving it to them in a unique way. Beca has always been great at reading the crowd and taking their enthusiasm as feedback, keeping the vibe going. For Beca crowd response is everything.

Moving the crossfade slider back and forth from one song to the other, Beca moves through her song selection easily, weaving her music together creating intricate tapestry of music that seems to have the audience excited.

Nowadays, a lot of the mixing can be done automatically with DJ programs, but Beca feels that would be a cop out. The crowd below came for a performance as much as to dance.

 _I AM a performer at heart._ Thinks Beca as she picks just the right moment to transition to another song.

She's still relatively new to using turntables along with her trusted laptop, having started the summer before. This thanks to a suggestion by J-Michael, and the encouragement of Chloe after Beca mentioned it.

J-Michael had pointed out that it would improve her sound. Using this hybrid form of deejaying allows her to scratch and live mix using the turntables while still having the benefits of her laptop.

Chloe had insisted it would only add to her performance. " _You'll only be hotter up there on your tiny stage. A tiny DJ, on a tiny stage, scratching away._ " Beca's cheeks still tinged red as she remembers the husk in Chloe's voice.

As she mixes she watches the dance crowd and judges their reaction, but in truth currently she is really only looking at Chloe. Zeroing in on her redheaded best friend out on the dance floor, Beca sees she has her back to Stacie gyrating seductively back and forth. Beca senses her redhead can use a slower pace, so she begins to reduce the energy of her music just a little.

 _Don't want to burn the crowd out... Of course..._

Chloe doesn't know it, but she's become Beca's go-to guage. The redhead underestimates herself, but Chloe has an amazing ear for music, and a honesty that never steers Beca wrong. Though she will always couch it in kind words, she will let Beca know if something isn't working. On the dance floor Chloe is even more honest; the body doesn't lie, and Chloe's dancing isn't quite as smooth or graceful when the music is off. Beca had learned this going to parties and clubs with Chloe over their time at Barden. The redhead would always dance and look good doing it, but when the DJ had skills, or the playlist was on, there was just something extra in Chloe's moves.

Beca's quite proud she always sees that extra in Chloe when she's the DJ.

Returning her focus back to her computer screen, Beca is happy with how this set is turning out. She currently has five songs playing simultaneously, allowing her to bring different aspects of the tracks together when she wants or need them; blending them together into one continuous song.

This has Chloe dancing her ass off down below; and so are all of the Bellas, and the rest of the dancers on the floor.

Movement at the stairs breaks her concentration and she's a little annoyed. It's Jesse, beaming with pride for her. Suddenly Beca's emotions are a jumble. On one hand she's happy to see her boyfriend, and the delight shining in his eyes. She knows he loves her and is proud of her accomplishment. At the same time though, this isn't some random house party she's deejaying at. She's in the middle of a performance.

"Be-caw!" squawks Jesse, still positive that deep down Beca actually likes that term of endearment.

She still doesn't.

Beca masks her annoyance as Jesse gives her a goofy grin. She realizes that while she and Chloe had had a talk about visiting the DJ booth, she had not done the same with Jesse. Knowing that her bubbly redhead would inevitably visit during her performance, Beca had pressed home the point that she would have to keep the interaction to a bare minimum. Chloe had pouted for a second or two, but it had been more to tease than anything else. Chloe had totally understood.

Now as Jesse brings an arm around her waist and hugs her from behind she tenses, realizing she should have had a similar discussion with him. If Jesse notices Beca's reaction, he doesn't show it. He leans forward and places his mouth on the back of her head and kisses, then mumbles a congratulations of some kind into her hair.

"Glad you let me up here. Been too long since I saw you."

"Of course I'm going to let you up here," Beca gives him one of her looks, "and it's only been four days."

Jesse grins sheepishly, "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know," Beca answers apologetically, as she types a command into her computer that queues up the next five songs. She turns to Jesse and gives him a quick kiss, before saying, "Well it's been a crazy week."

"I get it. Believe me, I get it. Maybe you could just come over tonight?" He grins his goofy grin, that Beca still finds endearing.

She whispers, "That might be arraigned."

The smile never leaves his face, grinning wide from ear to ear as he continues enthusiastically, "And for sure this weekend is just the two of us. Right?"

Beca smiles warmly, "Yes, I'm all yours for the weekend, but right now I can't be."

Confusion colors Jesse's features as he asks, "What?"

Beca tries very hard to not look annoyed, and keeps her voice cheerful. "Hey, you can stay for a few minutes, I could use a little breather, but then I got to get back to performing."

Jesse stares at her for a long moment, a tiny bit of hurt visible in his brown eyes. He asks defensively, "Isn't most of this premixed? You know set up beforehand? I mean you've been working on it all week?"

Beca pauses a second, trying really hard to not show her annoyance. "I'm not just standing up here twisting some knobs, and scratching for the hell of it Jesse. Yes I premix, to create a foundation, and for times like this when nerds come to belittle my performance..."

"Hey, hey," Jesse holds up his hands. "I take it back. It was an asinine thing to say…"

"Yeah it was." Beca gives her boyfriend a hard stare.

"I'm sorry Beca. I just want to spend time with you, and thought maybe tonight…"

"I know Jess, and we will. But I really plan on making this DJ gig work, and part of setting myself apart is being a real performer."

"Always looking to catch us nerds off guard." Jesse gives his best boyish charm, "Next thing I know you'll be drumming a rhythm out in a couple of cups, singing 'Yo Digity', while simultaneously mixing a dozen songs, because yes you're that good."

Beca laughs as she retorts, "Oh, so you know my second act…" They both giggle and Jesse pulls Beca into a kiss.

"So are we good? You understand right?"

She can see lingering disappointment, but Jesse covers. "Yeah of course. Totally figures. Makes sense. You know me, I just haven't seen you enough lately."

"I know." Beca sighs.

"Hey, it's not a problem." Jesse assures her. "It's on me too." He says this, though he doesn't really believe it.

"You can stay for a few moments." Beca smiles and his face lights up. Gesturing to a small table of drinks that have been delivered to the booth while she's been playing, she says, "And have a drink with me."

Jesse's face looks like it almost broke due to the size of his smile. "Perfect!" He gives her forehead a quick kiss and turns to select two drinks. He looks over the choices and samples a couple. When he finds the two he wants he turns and hands her one.

"Rum and Coke," he replies to her arched eyebrow. She smiles and takes a sip. Lifting his glass, he smiles, "To Awesome opening nights, and my amazingly talented girlfriend." They tap glasses in salute and take a sip.

"Thanks Jesse. I'm looking forward to this weekend too. I think I have something awesome planned."

His smile actually grows as he nods and says awesome in this long drawn out way that makes Beca smile.

Wiping her forehead, Beca complains about being hot, and sheds her jacket. Jesse is transfixed by Beca's beauty. She looks so very sexy in just the tank top. He wants to savor this moment, squeeze every ounce of happiness he can, because he's in love, and he knows she loves him too.

"By the way, you look incredible." Says Jesse as he leans over and kisses Beca on the cheek.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Leaning back against the bar, drink in hand, Chloe's enjoying a quick moment alone. The music is popping, as her tiny DJ creates an amazing amalgamation of three songs that is really getting the crowd hopping.

Moments like this just remind Chloe how talented Beca really is. Her tiny DJ makes the whole beat matching thing seem so easy, but Chloe can attest, it's anything but. Beca's spent some time over the years teaching the redhead how to mix, yet for all Chloe's love of music, she's just not able to match beats as seamlessly.

Beca's the master of matching beats, having refined this practice to an art form. Considering how many hours Chloe's seen Beca devote to the practice, it's not really surprising.

Then again it's deceptive to think that beat matching is the reason Beca is an incredible DJ. It's more than just the hours she's spent mixing on her laptop, her adorably huge earphones on her tiny head. Beca has a natural talent for enhancing original songs, finding surprising ways of mixing tracks and creating original performances. Chloe truly believes music is in her best friend's soul; in a way that most will never understand. That music is the fundamental building blocks of Beca's soul.

Another skill which defines Beca as an up and coming great DJ, and sets her apart from the average house DJ, is how she just knows what music the crowd is going to appreciate. It's why Chloe knows Beca's going to be a star. That she's able to just watch her audience, feel their collective need, and set it up perfectly.

 _Beca's done it again tonight. She has this crowd in the palm of her hand._

The redhead is quite content as she scans the crowd just people watching. Chloe has always loved to observe people; how they dress, how they interact, how they communicate. In fact people watching may be one of her top three activities. Chloe especially loves watching people having a great time, and that's what she sees right now. Tonight her observation is a lot of people came with high expectations, and are not going to leave disappointed.

 _Need to take advantage of that… Make sure that others hear… What did that reporter look like?_

Currently Chloe's trying to pick out her friends in the crowd. Make sure they are doing well and enjoying themselves. She sees Fat Amy and Bumper on the edge of the dance floor, doing something that might be considered dancing. Whatever it is people had decided to give them a wide berth.

 _Yikes!_

Just past Amy and Bumper, Chloe spies Emily and Benji sharing a table. They seem quite happy just sharing a conversation. Chloe's sometimes envious of how easy it's been for them to fall into a relationship. How Benji just kept being, well Benji, and Emily saw it for what it was, and gave him a chance.

 _Not everyone has to overcome huge barriers..._

Next Chloe spies Aubrey and Stacie, who have garnered quite the crowd. It seems her two friends have half the men and quite a few women, crowding around them.

 _Well they are two incredibly Hot women... Stacie's flirt mode is in overdrive tonight… Still not sure if Bree is the instrument or the target of Stacie's flirtations… Time will tell..._

Chloe hasn't seen CR and Maria for a bit, but there's Donald trying to keep up with Lily, who is performing an amazing combination of gymnastics, martial arts and dancing. Like Ashley and Jessica, and a couple dozen other patrons, Chloe can only watch mesmerized. Lily ends her routine with an amazing spin in air that you would think would require ice skates, and lands as the song transitions to the next. Lily bows as her tiny audience breaks into applause, and then the ever silent woman just seems to vanish. Chloe's jaw drops for a second, but then she shrugs her shoulders.

 _The world has it's mysteries, Lily is definitely one of them… Speaking of mysteries, I wonder if I should take a drink up to my mysterious DJ, maybe a water? Becs has been going hard, she may have gone through her waters… Hopefully she's remembered the bag… I'll go… Just to make sure..._

Chloe glances up at the DJ booth, and stops. Jesse's there, arms wrapped around Beca's small frame.

 _He's arrived… Of course he has, he's Jesse; the good guy, the sweet best friend, the greatest boyfriend…_

 _What? Did you think you would have her to yourself? This isn't a movie…_

 _He's good to Beca, and they've been together forever…_

 _He's never leaving, why would he?_

 _She's perfect…_

 _She's never leaving, why would she?_

The cascade of thoughts wash down upon her, and leave Chloe feeling hollow. Chloe's always been honest with herself when it comes to Jesse, that she's been jealous of him since Beca's freshman year. She can see he's a nice guy, she likes him, and that he's good to Beca, scratch that, great to Beca.

 _So I shouldn't be jealous, I should only be happy for my best friend._

Shouldn't be and not being are two different things though. Because Chloe's stomach still drops when she notes Beca laughing at something he's said, and a knot forms as Beca's hugging him close around the neck, and it physically hurts when the couple exchange a kiss.

 _Jesse's a good man. He loves her, adores her._

Yes Chloe has always held that ember of jealousy in her heart but it didn't always feel quite like this. The constant ache in her heart has only grown since her arrival in California, caused by the bittersweetness of being closer to Beca than ever before, and yet just as distant.

 _Jesse will take care of her in the ways that I can't._

Chloe shakes her head at such silly thoughts. She knows she's being silly and irrational, that there's nothing romantic between Beca and her, but moments like last night leave her confused and aching for more, and part of her reasons that it shouldn't bother her but it does.

 _It doesn't matter that she doesn't love me in the same way I love her. I'll always love her, and she'll always love me in the only way she can, as a sister._

Chloe turns back to the bartender and only orders one drink, deciding to allow the couple their time.

 _Still it hurts._

"Drinking alone?"

Chloe looks up to see Marcus smiling down at her.

"Yeah," she sighs. Then as if realizing her mask is out of place she cheers up. "The Ginger just needs her jiggle juice!"

Marcus smirks as he raises a single eyebrow. Chloe deflates a little and says, "That worked in college a lot better."

Marcus leans in a little and gives her a reassuring smile. "I figured. So how are you?"

Chloe's actually a little surprised at the question. At times Marcus has struck her as a bit of a player, and she's pretty sure he's been flirting with her, or at least showing interest. She's liked it, it's felt nice. But this seems to be genuine interest and concern. She smiles as best she can and replies, "I'm great. Beca's really rocking it."

Marcus nods, "Yeah she is, interesting choice in music she opened with." He quirks his eyebrow instead of questioning.

"They were songs that kinda meant something to the Bellas."

"Well if I had any doubts, they were dispelled during that first set. Wouldn't have thought you could incorporate Ace of Base into a modern mix."

Chloe giggles, "Don't let my friend Aubrey hear that."

"Tall intense blonde dancing with your friend Stacie over there." Marcus gestures to Aubrey and Stacie.

Chloe quirks an eyebrow as she says "Yeah…"

"Stacie introduced her to me earlier." He chuckles as he gestures to them again. "I'm afraid when those two leave, so will half my patrons."

Chloe laughs. "They are quite attractive, I'm surprised you're not over there trying to woo either or both of them."

"That would be an interesting challenge, but I find myself more intrigued by the company over here."

Chloe feels the tinge of blush warming her cheeks. She's always been someone quite confident in herself, but she would have to admit that it's been tested these past few years. She has to admit it's quite nice to have an attractive successful man showing her attention.

She turns to him and says with a touch of husk, "Tell me more."

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

"Becaaaa? Earth to Beca come in Beca?"

Beca's attention is on her best friend who is now in deep conversation with her new boss at the bar.

 _What are those two talking about? Should I be worried?_

"Beca? Becs, are you listening to me?" He places a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Beca is jerked out of her thoughts. _Wait was Jesse speaking?_

"Are you okay?" Jesse's question brings her out of her own head and reminds her that her boyfriend is standing just a few feet away. _What was he saying? I can't recall, was he even speaking?_

"Hmm? Wha…" Beca says as she looks at him, confused.

"I said, I'm worried about you," Jesse scrutinizes her, his eyebrow raised in concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Beca manages to nod and mumble a "Yep." She points to her computer. "Just trying to determine where I'm taking the set next. We're rounding the corner, and I want to end in a strong note."

"End with a flourish?"

"Exactly!"

Jesse looks at her with concern though, "Still you've been going at it pretty hard."

Beca's attention is on something she's reading on her screen, she's pushing up on two sliders based on what she's reading. "Hmmm yeah."

"Maybe you should drink some water, you've been performing for awhile."

"Actually water would be good." She says as she turns a couple Knobs. "Would you grab me one from that bag." Beca gestures to the black backpack sitting under the mixing desk, without taking her eyes off the computer screen.

Jesse quickly ducks down and lifts up the bag. Beca's attention is still on the console, making some slight changes to the song currently playing. Opening the bag Jesse spies the bottles of water, and grabs one. A sticky note is attached, with the message, ' _You're the World's BEST Tiny DJ!'_ and an emoji sticking its tongue out. No doubt in Jesse's mind who left this note.

 _Chloe…_

He can't help himself, it happens automatically, his hand just closes on the note, and in an instant it's a crumpled ball in his fist. His eyes widen as he realizes what he's done. He puts the bag back, unscrews the bottle cap, and hands Beca her water, making sure Beca never notices the crumpled note.

Beca readily accepts the bottle and takes a long swig of the water, before holding it to her forehead. "Thanks Jess, you're a lifesaver."

"Well I am your knight in shining armor." Beca can't help but roll her eyes as she drinks again from the bottle. Jesse continues, "You know when the hero saved fair maiden, she would grant him favor."

Beca steps in front of Jesse, looking up at him with an impish smile. "Oh really?"

He nods, "Really."

"And what favor would you be seeking?"

Jesse quirks his eyebrows. "Well…"

"Something else, and if you're good…" Beca mimics his eyebrow movements.

His grin truly stretches from ear to ear. "Then I'm getting you out on the dance floor once your gig is done."

"That can be arranged."

Jesse can't help but be a bit goofy. "And I want you to take me to Universal Studios!"

"Not going to happen."

"What? Beca, I really want to do the Minions ride. You're going to give in. You know you love the Minions."

She mumbles, "That's true…"

He pumps his fist in triumph. "See. It's inevitable, Beca."

"God, you are such a nerd."

Jesse emits a dramatic gasp as he clutches his heart. "Fair lady you doest wound me!"

"I again refer to my earlier nerd comment."

He gives her a quick kiss. "There may be some truth to that."

"Why am I with you again?" Beca asks with a smirk.

He laughs, "Because you love me and we make awesome music together. Duh." Jesse winks at her.

Beca just rolls her eyes.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Marcus gives her an appraising look. "Why do I get the distinct feeling I'm barking up the wrong tree?"

Chloe gives him a look that she knows has bent men towards her in the past. "There's a distinct possibility."

"You're single, but not. Am I right?"

"It's complicated."

He looks at her sincerely. "Maybe it's not as complicated as you think."

Chloe smiles, but this time it's not a mask, not a deflection, it's honest and bittersweet. "Oh I know it could be quite easy to undo this Gordian Knot. I could take the Alexander the Great solution and just cut it…"

"But?"

The redhead sighs. "It would require hurting people I care for. Putting the one person I care for most into a painful place." Chloe glances to the DJ booth, where Jesse can be seen talking to Beca. "She's happy. She's in a committed relationship. She's straight. I can give a couple dozen other valid reasons."

"So…"

"Let's talk about something else. Were you able to set up that favor for me?"

Marcus studies the redhead for a few heartbeats, before nodding his head. "Yeah that was no issue."

Mask back in place, Chloe smiles brightly. "Great, I want to create some videos of Beca's performance and get them out there."

Intrigued Marcu asks, "What's your plan?"

"I'm going to enhance the sound, edit together the different feeds you provide and place it on her YouTube channel." She then waves her hand and continues. "Then I'll share across as many social media places I can. I've started a Facebook page specifically for Beca's music, as well as a Tumblr account dedicated to her music. These sites allow me to place full videos. I'll then put short teaser videos on Twitter, Instagram, Reddit, and Snapchat."

Marcus looks a bit surprised. "Snapchat? I wouldn't think you could do much with ten seconds."

"It does take a little more creativity. You need to capture the audience's interest within those ten seconds. This forces me to be concise. Lucky for me Beca gives me tons of material to grab the viewer's attention."

"You created Beca's YouTube channel." It's a statement, not a question.

"Becs gave up a lot when she stayed with the Bellas. The Bellas… uh, I… Owe her a lot. She had wanted to come out here a few years ago, start paying her dues." Chloe raised her hands to make quote signs. "I figured I could help her get her talent out there, make up for the lost time. So I started the YouTube channel, and posting material. Over time I thought I could improve the videos, so started using video editing tools to improve the quality of the materials I was posting."

"Why aren't you in marketing?"

"I don't care about marketing, I care about Beca."

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Jesse arrives back in the DJ booth as Beca's shift is winding down, just after the young DJ has signed off for the night. She's playing her signature last song, a Titanium-Bulletproof remix. This is a special song for Beca, though she's never revealed why.

His girlfriend is a little tipsy now. With her set coming to an end, Beca had eased off on her alcohol restrictions, deciding it was okay to accept a few of the drinks sent her way by various Bellas.

In fact he arrives just behind a waitress carrying a tray with a rounds of shots that Fat Amy and Bumper sent up.

"Jesse!" Beca cries out. "Look! Shots!"

"I see that."

"Do them with me!"

Before he can answer she's grabbing one, throwing it back in one gulp.

"Wow Becs, maybe you should slow down…"

"I love kamikazes! Catch up Jess, it's my turn to party!"

Shaking his head, Jesse accepts a shot, and quickly matches her shot for shot. He's determined to get Beca alone, so they can share some time as a couple. There had been too little of that lately in his opinion.

"So Beca, Becaw, how about you and me…" Before Jesse can finish, he's interrupted by the blonde waitress Tina who arrives with two drinks.

"I have a Moscow Mule with Ginger Ale for Beca, and a Long Island Ice Tea for Jesse," says Tina as she passes out the glasses. After handing out the drinks, she hands Beca a napkin with a quick message.

Jesse looks over her shoulder as Beca gives it a quick glance. He recognizes Chloe's handwriting, and the cute doodle of Rainbow Dash.

Jesse gives a little nod towards Beca and drops his eyes to the note as she folds it up and puts it into her front pocket.

Beca smiles, "It's Chlo wishing me congratulations, and sending us our favorite drinks, so we can join the party properly."

Lifting her glass in toast, "Here's to great friends, who always got your back." Jesse smiles and lightly clinks his glass to hers, but Beca misses the unenthusiastic look he lets slip.

After a quick sip Jesse brightens, raises his glass and says, "To my amazing girlfriend, and her awesome performance! Congrats!" Again they tap glasses and drink.

"Let's get over to the VIP room," suggests Beca.

Jesse puts on his best most charming smile and suggests, "I was thinking maybe we could head out and celebrate at my place." He lifts his eyebrows at the celebrate suggestion. "If you know what I mean."

"Jesse you're as subtle as Fat Amy."

Jesse's face at Beca's deadpan sarcasm. Beca smirks and rolls her eyes, she just doesn't want the night to end just yet, "Let's party a little, then you and I can slip away."

Jesse's lower lip juts out a little in further pout, but Beca jumps up and gives a quick kiss, and his face lights up. " Okay, let's do this then."

"Give me five," Beca says, "I've got to collect my gear." She gestures to her laptop and other gear. "You're welcome to wait or I can catch up."

Jesse shakes his head, "I'll wait. Now that I have you, I don't ever want to let you go."

Beca rolls her eyes again, as she exclaims, "Weirdo," and she gives him another peck on the lips, before turning back to her equipment.

It takes closer to ten minutes to unplug everything, and place it all in its proper place. Still it's nice as Jesse and her are just talking, sharing drinks, and catching up with each other. He tells her about his classes, his project, and the tight group of friends he's making. She describes all the work that went into the night, and the jam session at Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's. It feels to Beca, like when they were first dating. When Beca describes the night at Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's, this time Jesse really seems to hear what she's saying, and as she predicted he does get excited.

"You know some of my school materials reference an O'Shaughnessy, I wonder if it's him?"

Beca shrugs, "Possibly, probably…"

"That's so amazing! Do you think I could meet her? Mrs. O'Shaughnessy, I mean."

Another shrug, "I think that could be arranged."

Jesse engulfs his smaller girlfriend in a bear hug and spins her about as he plants a kiss on her lips.

She steadies herself when he sets her down, she shakes her head with a laugh. "Let's get to the others."

"Do you need to bring your stuff?"

"No, Marcus said it's cool to leave it here for now."

"Speaking of Marcus," Jesse gestures to the club owner who was approaching the booth.

"Hey Boss!"

Marcus approaches with arms spread wide. "How's my newest star?" He has his million dollars smile going full wattage.

Beca flashes a satisfied smile. "Doing good. Great even." She flicks her hair out of her face.

Though the smile stays in place, it does take on an edge of sincerity. "You should be. You didn't disappoint."

Beca laughs, "Hope I did better than that."

Jesse jumps in, "You did."

Marcus seems to take notice of Jesse for the first time. "Yeah, he's right, you did. Which is why I need a few minutes of your time."

Beca looks at him puzzled. "Sure, what's up?' Marcus gestures for Beca to join him. She looks over her shoulder and calls to Jesse. "Hey Jesse, I'll catch up. Why don't you head to the VIP room, let everyone know I'll be there in a few…"

"I could go with you." Suggests Jesse, suddenly uneasy as he sees the club owner place his hand on the middle of Beca's back.

Marcus looks back. "No need. She's just going to meet with a reporter. Give a quick interview. Shouldn't be more than five minutes."

"But…"

Beca gives a reassuring smile. "It's okay Jess. I'll be there in a flash. Please let everyone know."

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you in a few."

Beca waves and then allows Marcus to lead her down the stairs and back towards his office. "You'll be able to have a conversation there, without straining your ears or vocal cords." Assures Marcus.

"Thanks! So you set up an interview for me? With who?"

"It's an entertainment reporter for the Los Angeles Times, and no, that would be your biggest fan who set it up."

Beca looks at Marcus incredulously. "Chlo?"

Marcus laughs, "That would be the one."

Beca can only smile and follow Marcus back to his office.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

The night wasn't going quite as Jesse had anticipated or wanted.

Of course he wanted Beca to do well, and she had. She had knocked it out of the park. He had wanted everyone to have a great time. And they were.

But he had also wanted some quality time with his girlfriend. He wanted to feel that he was right up there with her job in measure of importance.

It was in these areas where Jesse was feeling that the night was coming up short.

Beca's set had ended almost an hour ago, yet thanks to the Bellas and a growing crowd of DJ BMitch fans, the party had continued, and the petite brunette is feeling no pain.

It had started as Beca finished the interview. Fat Amy had been waiting with a tray of shots she had liberated, and insisted Beca take a couple shots with her. Even before that, Beca had been feeling the effects from drinks she had while finishing her set. Plus there was the couple of shots done with Jesse.

Yes, to Jesse's consternation, his girlfriend was well on her way to inebriation. Though he admits he played a small role in getting to this point. Once Beca had had the drink with him during her set, she had found it easier to accept other drinks.

Beca had consumed a number of adult beverages sent her way as she progressed through the rest of her set; often at his encouragement, as he was trying to find reasons to stay up at the DJ booth. This had led Beca to ending her set a little more tipsy than she had wanted.

Now Jesse's just hoping to get Beca away and take her home with him; but the party doesn't seem anywhere close to ending. The music's going strong and loud, and even if it's not nearly as good as Beca's performance, it's good enough for the Bellas to dance.

 _Of course Chloe's been the center of all dancing… And numerous toasts to Beca..._

Nevertheless Jesse holds out hope to pry Beca away. He hadn't seen her since Sunday, which hadn't been his finest hour. Even calls and texts had been in short supply this week. So he's watching for any opportunity to convince Beca to leave.

Jesse asks, "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"NoPe," an inebriated Beca really pops the 'P' to accentuate the answer. She's moving with the music, eyes closed, with a look that tells the world she doesn't have a care. She shouts out that she's looking for another drink.

This has Jesse concerned so he's glued to Beca, wrapping a protective arm around her waist with no intention of letting go. He tries to steer her away from any more drinks for the night, and suggests again maybe they should go.

Beca shakes her head and declares that the party's just getting started.

Chloe leads the Bellas in a supporting cheer.

It doesn't help Jesse's state of mind that Chloe is just on the other side of Beca, and that she's just a tad on the inebriated side too.

Jesse has the distinct impression that though his arm is around Beca, it's Chloe holding her in place.

 _It's like we're in some sort of tug-of-war over Beca… A Beca-war..._

"Having a good time, Becs?" Chloe smiles lovingly at Beca, enhancing Jesse's feelings of jealousy. He can't believe how obvious Chloe is at times.

"Hell Yeah!" Answers Beca as she takes the drink that Chloe's offering. "This is so fucking wild; what a great party!"

The Bellas all whoop it up at this pronouncement. Beca continues, "I can't believe all the people in here tonight!"

"They're all here for you Becs," declares Chloe holding her drink up towards the ceiling.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Jesse calls out to the group.

He's answered with a chorus of "BOOS!"

He tries again, "It's getting really late."

Of course this doesn't deter the Bellas in any manner; they've come to party with Beca, so another round of "Boos," is his only answer, none louder than Beca's.

The Bellas are in full on party mode and have the bartenders serving up drinks as fast as they can guzzle them down. Case in point Fat Amy arrives with another round of shots. She quickly passes them around, telling everyone it's time for them to toast her best friend. No one has the heart to remind Amy she's already made similar toasts eight times before now. Fat Amy's determined though as she grabs her own shot and throws it back quickly.

Emily looks at her Australian friend and asks, "Uhh Amy, didn't you want to make a toast?"

"Oh, good point Legacy." Fat Amy grabs the shot Emily was holding and lifts it towards the ceiling, "Raise your glasses you Aca-bitches, for my best friend, the BEST DAMN DJ on the west coast!" All the Bellas cheer and down their shots.

As all the Bellas cough down their shot, save for Emily who is rather thankful Amy took hers, and Fat Amy, who literally can drink anything, Aubrey asks, "Was that Ouzo?"

Fat Amy shrugs, "I don't know, I just grabbed the first tray I could find. Speaking of which, we need to toast our one and only Shawshank, I'm going to find us something to toast with." And before anyone can remind the boisterous blonde that she had just toasted Beca, she was off again.

Jesse rubs his face, trying to massage away the numbness. "Where's Bumper? Maybe he can divert Amy?"

Lily says something , but of course no one can understand, Jesse thinks he heard the word 'justice' as she points. They all look to see Bumper out cold, slumped over a small table. Everyone bursts out laughing as they realize that someone had painted his face with makeup. We're talking the rock group 'Kiss' level make-up, White base covering from neck to forehead, black eyeliner around the eyes, forming elongated upside down triangles, and bright red lipstick.

All eyes fall back to Lily, who seems rather interested in the ceiling as she whistles to herself. This leads everyone to look about, and most shrug not knowing the cause of Lily's justice, though Ashley says, "He was jokingly denigrating the Bellas, and how we never won when he was with the Trebblemakers."

"Well then he got off easy," declares Aubrey.

Aubrey looks out at all her friends. "So I have news…"

Chloe and Beca both say 'Yeah,' in unison, which they both find funny and start giggling.

Fat Amy asks, "Is this about you and Legs?"

Aubrey turns on Amy, "No…"

Fat Amy seems undeterred, "Les-be-honest…"

"Amy, it has nothing to do with Stacie…"

Stacie speaks up, "Give me ten minutes and we could change that Bree."

Chloe and Beca both say 'Oooh' in unison, which keeps both giggling.

"Not helping Stacie!" Declares Aubrey.

The brunette gives her a penetrating look, "It might not be the help you're looking for, but it'd be helpful."

Aubrey suddenly finds it hard to swallow.

Jesse isn't comfortable with any of these conversations, so decides to cut to the chase. "What's your news Aubrey?"

"Thank you Jesse. I signed a lease on the studio apartment that was available on the third floor of Beca and Chloe's building today."

Chloe looks crestfallen as she asks, "You're moving out?"

Beca looks sad as she makes an 'ahhh' sound.

"Cheer up midget, now Chloe can move back to her room, and you can have your bed back."

Jesse's attention is pricked by this. "Wait, you and Beca have been sharing a bed?"

"Well yeah," answers Chloe, as if this was self evident.

Jesse looks confused. "Wait, why?"

Beca feeling all the alcohol she's quickly downed giggles, "Well she had to sleep somewhere."

"Why not her bed?"

Chloe looks at Jesse as if he has suggested she should sleep on Mars. "Well Bree was in my room, and Emily was taking the couch bed."

"So why didn't you share your bed with Aubrey?"

Both Chloe and Aubrey look as if they had just smelled a skunk, and declared "Ohh noo!" together.

Jesse is completely flabbergasted by this reaction. He tries a different tack, "What about with Emily on the couch?"

Chloe and Beca look at Jesse with incredulity. Chloe says in a slightly slurred voice, "Well that would just be inappropriate…" As she spins about and walks towards the bar.

"Yeah Jesse… What's wrong with you?" Asks Beca as she spins and follows Chloe, leaving Jesse more confused than ever.

Watching the two walk away Jesse's sure this night isn't going to go quite as he intended or wanted. And he realizes he's going to need to step up his game, because he's against a force of nature; a force named…

 _Chloe!_

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

 **A/N: So Readers, Please let me know what you think. What's amazing is next chapter is where I get back on track with my original outline. As I was writing I kept adding to the story, trying to fill in more of the back story, and following where the writing took me. Hopefully you liked it, and that it helped to fill in more about the story.**

 **Also, I've never written any comedy. Is this story humorous? Please let me know.**

 **Since I used getting caught up in some other excellent stories as an excuse for the delay, I thought I should tell you which stories they are.**

 **The first is 'Your Love is a Symphony', sequel to 'Your Love is a Song' by Hypersomniacgrad. These two stories should be read together. I don't know if there is a better author at intertwining songs into their story.**

 **The second is 'I Loved You First' by Virgo Alien. Warning, not a story for the die hard Bechloe fans. For a great deal of the story it's title should be 'The Tragedy of Chloe', but it is an excellent story, really well written, and really about the nature of love and friendship. Virgo Alien also leaves the ending vague enough so the reader can choose their ending. (I chose Bechloe of course!)**

' **I'm Falling to Pieces' by Luvscience, again not a story for the die hard Bechloe fans. This is a Mitchsen story, which are not usually my cup of tea, but it's so well written, I kept finding myself going back.**

 **The next story is 'It Matters How It Ends' a really amazing story of love and loss. It's about Beca and Chloe sorting out the ups and downs of their relationship. It started angsty, became fluffy, and then to the surprise of everyone (including the author) it's angsty again.**

' **I Love You Awesome Nerd' by Olivia Janae, another awesome Bechloe story, which starts out very angsty. This story really gets into some dark places, with drugs and alcohol use, but is so well written, you can't put it down.**

 **The 'Politicians Daughter' by Fugitiveboov23 is a cute alternate universe by a new author. It's endearing.**

' **I Don't Love You, But I Always Will' by Sa0621, this story is still really new, only three chapters so far, but the author has some amazing things planned. (Yes I have inside information! ;-p) If you have read 'The Perfect Moment' you know this story is going to be Aca-Amazing!**

 **Last is 'End of the Road' by KissKendrick, well it's a KissKendrick original, which should be enough, but it's Pitch Perfect meets 'The Walking Dead'. Beca and Chloe versus Zombies in October, come on I'm only human. ;-p**

 **Hope you enjoy! :-)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Beca Plans a Getaway

**A/N Hello Pitch Perfect Fans** **!**

 **Here's the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews, follows and favs!**

 **It really makes me happy to read a review.**

 **In this chapter there's some back and forth with flashbacks, which are bolded and italicized. I hope it's not too confusing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or anything in Idyllwild California, which is a really amazing place, and I would highly recommend as a vacation spot.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

 _ *****Beca Plans a getaway *****_

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

* * *

Beca enters the apartment with a huff, dropping her bag where she stands, just letting the strap slip off her shoulder.

"Well that could have gone better," she says to an empty room, as she throws her keys into the bowl Chloe keeps by the door.

Looking about she calls, "Chlo?" but receives no answer. She pulls out the earbuds in her ear, and hears something from the kitchen, and starts to walk that way. "Chlo?"

The sound becomes clearer the closer to the kitchen Beca gets, and she smiles as she recognizes her favorite redhead's voice singing away.

 _ **You light me up inside  
Like the 4th of July  
Whenever you're around  
I always seem to smile**_

"Chlo?"

 _ **And people ask me how  
Well you're the reason why  
I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower**_

Walking to the kitchen, Beca calls again only to stop in her tracks at the sight before her. Chloe is facing the open refrigerator singing and dancing in the middle of their kitchen.

 _ **La-la-di, la-la-da, la-la-daaa  
Singing in the shower**_

Beca's eyes widen at the sight of the redhead, half naked, dressed only in a plush pink towel wrapped tightly around her torso, and a blue towel wrapped around her head.

 _ **La-la-di, la-la-da, la-la-daaa  
Singing in the shower**_

Chloe's lost in her song, completely oblivious to the fact that her roommate has returned. She's moving her body in what appears to be a simple motion, but upon really studying it's quite complex. Her head is nodding to the beat, her shoulders swaying just so while her hips are moving in a way that would make a belly dancer blush. Beca was having fun watching Chloe,

 _ **All I want, all I need is your loving  
Baby you make me hot like an oven  
Since you came you know what I've discovered  
Baby I don't need me another**_

Beca spies a set of earbuds in the redhead's ears, which explains her not answering. She finds it adorable the redhead is singing into her phone as if it were a microphone.

 _ **No, no all I know (know)  
Only you got me feeling so (so)**_

She's not sure why, but Beca stops attempting to alert Chloe in any way. Maybe it's just how adorable Chloe is as she really gets into the song. Maybe it's the sheer bliss on Chloe's face as she sings with eyes closed, as if the redhead is picturing the person she's singing about. Or maybe Beca's just enjoying the floor show too much. She leans against the wall just watching the Chloe's moves. She can't help but admire the little shake of the butt and swing of her hips that Chloe's doing to the rhythm she's hearing through her earbuds.

 _ **And you know that I got to have you  
And I don't plan to let you go**_

Beca's particularly enjoying a little shimmy Chloe has added to her dance move, till the realization hits the petite brunette that her best friend is currently clad in only a towel; one of the plush pink bath towels Chloe had insisted they buy. That the butt Beca continues to stare at is naked under said towel, and the towel barely reaches past Chloe's butt, and that with each move, the towel seems at risk of not covering it.

 _ **Think of you when I'm going to bed  
When I wake up think of you again  
You are my homie, lover and friend  
Exactly why**_

Face flush with embarrassment Beca suddenly feels guilty for watching her crazy best friend. She needs to stop, to look away, to let Chloe know…

 _ **You light me up inside  
Like the 4th of July  
Whenever you're around  
I always seem to smile**_

Lost in her song the redhead spins about.

 _ **And people ask me how  
Well you're the reason why**_

Chloe opens her eyes as she raises her voice.

 _ **I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the show**_ -AAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhh!"

Chloe shrieks! She hits a pitch Beca's never heard before.

Simultaneously jumping what seems nearly three feet in the air in her surprise. Completely and utterly startled to realize she's no longer alone. Chloe's feet land hard on the kitchen floor, but this goes unnoticed as Chloe's eyes are locked on the intruder standing just a few feet away in the entryway.

It takes her a full second to realize it's Beca, who is now standing straight staring at Chloe. The redhead's shriek seems to have frozen the brunette in place.

"Beca? It takes another second for Chloe to find her voice.

Beca still just stands there silently staring.

Chloe can't tease though, she's only now remembering she's in the middle of their kitchen, just a few feet from her strangely silent DJ.

"Jesus you scared me," Chloe says, clutching her chest. "Your home!" She smiles though, happy it's Beca. "How long have you been there?"

Beca just stands frozen, her stormy blue eyes growing to the size of saucers.

The smile fades into a frown as it clicks in Chloe's head that Beca's here in their kitchen. "So…. You're here!?" Chloe exclaims, but gets no response. She slips the headphones from her ears and smiles, "Uh, um, I was just listening to some of your mixes," she stammers an explanation, she doesn't know what to say, it's only Saturday. Finally she decides to ask, "What are you doing here?" Beca wasn't due back till Sunday evening.

Beca doesn't respond.

Chloe stares back willing her heart to slow down. She presses her hand to the smooth skin of her chest and can just feel the heavy pounding through the palm of her hand.

Beca doesn't answer, just continues to stare.

"Beca?"

Beca remains stupefied.

Chloe drops both her hands to her hips, resting her knuckles on the smooth skin. She's not sure if she should be worried or annoyed that Beca's not responding.

Stepping forward, Chloe stops instantly as two things happen, Beca jumps back as if Chloe's holding a tarantula, and Chloe feels her foot kick some soft cloth-like material.

The redhead swallows, trying to moisten a suddenly dry mouth, as she brings her left hand back to her hip, running it lightly over the skin, up to her abs. It takes a moment for Chloe to process this input, a good portion of her brain is ringing alarm bells, and flashing red emergency lights. It can't compute that her hands are on the smooth skin of her abs. Her mind is in overdrive, so much so she can't fully comprehend the implications of what her hand is telling her.

Another second goes by before her brain is able to process the sensory information she has received from her right foot, and she realizes the cloth she kicked is a towel around her feet.

Still more heartbeats pass as her brain decides it needs more confirmation. Slowly Chloe's eyes travel down, and she notes her breasts are completely uncovered. This seems to tie her brain up more. She cannot process this data. She continues to lean forward and confirms yes there's a towel at her feet.

A pink towel.

Chloe's left hand immediately shoots to her head praying she will touch wet hair, cringing as she feels the soft cotton of the blue bath towel wrapped around her freshly washed hair. She giggles as she realizes she truly hoped the towel on the floor was the one from her head even as she was looking down at a completely naked body.

"Beca! I'm naked!" Exclaims Chloe as she straightens up, somehow her feet firmly rooted to the floor.

Beca slowly shrugs, unable to take her eyes off Chloe's abs. The brunette's dark blue eyes unable to move up or down without overloading her fried brain. For the first time since Chloe's scream, Beca manages to make her voice work. "It's 'kay."

Beca cringes, she can't believe the first thing out of her mouth in this moment is ' _It's 'kay._ '

Beca finally is able to move some part of her body, and in her head she cheers, and then groans as that movement is her right hand mechanically moving up and pushing some loose strands of her hair behind her ear. She would roll her eyes at herself, but literally she has no other control of her body. Beca's thankful that breathing doesn't take conscious thought, or she would be in trouble. But this thought gets her mind wondering if she is in fact breathing at this moment. Beca can't tell if she's breathing anymore, and she begins to panic, which causes her to freeze even more.

Beca wants to look away, but at this moment she can't help staring at Chloe's bare body. She's trying to avert her eyes, she really is, she's trying to look away, but she can't. All control has ceased for the brunnette.

Chloe is just as frozen, unable to move to hide or cover herself. The redhead tries to break this. "So you're home early?" It's said as a question.

Beca manages to get her mind working enough to answer. "Uh yeah."

Getting this answer out though, does seem to dislodge something inside Beca, and she is able to moisten her mouth, and drop her eyes, which she realizes was a mistake, a half heartbeat later. Yet something catches the brunette's eye, a design, black and red ink appear, not too large, discreet, easy to hide under clothing, even the smallest bikini bottom. Beca's eyes automatically focus on it, which is a whole new level of problems because it's strategically located near…

"Is that a tattoo?" The question slips out of Beca's mouth before she can stop the words, because she desperately doesn't want to ask this question. Because asking it, even though she clearly sees that it's a tattoo, means admitting she's looking at it, which means her attention is… down there… and that would mean she's seeing Chloe's…

Beca's mind goes blank as her brain catches up with her eyes and she realizes she is again staring at Chloe's most intimate…

Again.

Beca's mind is close to overload as her eyes dart back to the most obvious change on Chloe's body since that fateful day in the shower. She uses all her will and brainpower to formulate the next sentence, and though it's a struggle she manages to say, "You got a tattoo?"

Chloe's brain is in a similar state. "Yeah, I did… I got it a few years ago," a blush creep on her cheeks.

"When?" At least that's what Chloe thinks Beca asking, it's more of a croak.

"Just after our first win at Nationals." Chloe shrugs. _Really? A shrug, I somehow get one motor function to work, and it's a SHRUG!_ Lost in these thoughts, Chloe isn't paying attention as words keep falling from her mouth. "It was my consolation…"

"Consolation?! What? We won!"

"Oh! No, I mean reward for winning… Uhhh, umm, consolation… for… consolation for… Not passing Russian Lit… Yeah, for not graduating…"

Beca nods, her eyes still locked on the tattoo. "What's the design?" Beca keeps her focus laser like on the tattoo, and says casually, "Oh, it's a musical design."

"Yeah. It's a treble clef, with two notes, overlaying a heart."

"I like the design."

"Really?" Chloe smiles.

"Yeah I kinda love it."

Chloe's heart feels light. She's so happy Beca likes it.

"Did you see it somewhere?"

Chloe shakes her head no, "Uhh, I kinda designed it." The redhead is actually quite proud of it. It started as a doodle in class, or when ever she was randomly thinking about a certain alt-girl. If anyone were to ask, she would say the tattoo represents her love of music, but if someone were to really study it, they would note the notes placement as B and C major.

"You did?" Beca asks as she steps forward, her hand automatically coming up. Her finger touching the heart.

Electricity…

Chloe feels it, Beca's touch is like electricity coursing through her body; like a defibrillation unit shocking Chloe, resetting her heart rhythm back to its normal, regular pattern. Chloe jumps back and behind the refrigerator door that still stood open.

Electricity…

Beca feels it, it's like she stuck her fingers in an electric socket. Her hand shoots back, her head flies up, eyes wide and she backs away, apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry; so, so sorry…" she sees Chloe jump behind the refrigerator door, and suddenly she has enough control of her legs to begin to back out. "God, I, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Chloe!"

Chloe looks out from behind the door, a strained smile etched on her face. "It, i-i-it's o-o-okay…" Chloe clears her throat, "It's okay Beca."

"Ummm, yeah, no, not." Beca throws her shoulder back and kind of uses the body gesture to point behind her. "I'm going to go take care of my bag, and…" Suddenly Beca's brain is blank again and she can't come up with anything else to suggest. "So yeah, I'm going to get to that."

With that Beca is out of the kitchen, and Chloe let's out a breath, she didn't even realize she was holding it. Chloe's eyes blink rapidly as she tries to get a handle on what just happened, her mind reeling as she keeps returning to the thought that Beca just saw her naked.

 _Seriously Universe!? What the Aca-Hell!? Okay think Beale… How do I play this? I mean it's not the first time she's seen me naked… Though Becs reaction kinda felt like a first time… Do I ignore this? Do I make light of it? I mean I'm pretty confident about all this… Do I use it in a flirty way? No, definitely not that route… I don't think we can ignore it, so maybe some light humor, and then rational conversation? Though this is Beca, avoidance is a strict possibility..._

Leaning back, the cool air of the open refrigerator on her still naked butt reminds the redhead she's still bare-ass naked in the kitchen. She quickly bends down and snatches the towel off the floor.

As she does so a giggle escapes. Her hand flies up to her mouth to help stifle it, and she realizes she's still holding her iPhone. This elicits more giggles as it dawns on her the site she must have made; completely naked, save for a towel wrapped around her head, and her iPhone in hand. She quickly sets her iPhone down and rewraps the pink towel around herself, all the while fighting to stifle the giggle fit threatening to overtake her.

As she pictures it, the giggles evolve into full fledged laughter. Desperately trying to muffle, her inappropriate response, Chloe presses the palm of her hand tightly against her mouth.

"Are you actually laughing?"

Beca's question causes more laughter even as Chloe desperately attempts to stifle it, and for a fraction of a second she's successful, but then the laughter breaks through louder and more full throated than ever.

"It's not funny Chlo!" Beca calls from the front of the apartment, though Chloe is certain she hears a note of mirth in Beca's voice.

Chloe tries to respond, but the only sound that escapes her mouth is more laughter. She's laughing so heartily, her whole body is shaking with them.

"It's NOT!" Beca reiterates, though Chloe recognizes the brunette's tone is less severe and more whine, as she fights her own giggles.

"I know," Chloe whispers between guffaws.

Yet all she gets in reply is the sound of Beca's laughing, because what else are they to do?

 _Laughter is the best medicine. What else can we do?_

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Beca continues to backup until she backs into the front door. It's only then that she stops moving her legs. She's pretty certain if the door hadn't been there, she would still be moving backwards. Now she just stands there, eyes actually uncomfortable from being so wide for so long.

 _What the fuck was that? Seriously what the fuck Universe? Okay think… How do I play this? I mean it's not the first time I've seen her naked… Though it kinda felt like a first time… Do I ignore this? Of course I'm fucking ignoring it! Chlo on the other hand, she's always been all confident about that…_

Images of Chloe's nakedness cascade through Beca's mind.

 _She should be… Damn those memories are there for life… Maybe not so bad… WHAT? WTF?! Yes bad… Maybe? Right? I mean, yeah I saw Chloe Beale nude; again..._

That thought doesn't depress Beca, in fact she kind of feels a warm contentment, but she chooses to ignore that sensation.

 _So I am going to ignore it… Chloe's not… Of course she's not-Wait is she giggling in there?_

"Are you actually laughing?" Beca's hand flies up to her mouth. She didn't mean to say anything. It'll only make things worse. Yet as she hears more giggles, she finds the butterflies in her chest and stomach are pushing a giggle from her.

She fights this by declaring, "It's not funny Chlo!" However her attempt to sound intimidating is undermined by the joviality in her voice.

 _Hopefully Chloe doesn't notice... She actually seems to be giggling louder…_

"It's NOT!" Beca whines though she's now succumbed to a fit of giggles.

 _Oh no! A giggle loop!_

Beca attempts to hold her breath, trying to keep from laughing, but it's a losing proposition. Suddenly she' laughing out loud and she hears Chloe doing the same.

 _Because what else can we do?_

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Chloe looks up from her book and over at her clock and sees that it's 4:05 pm, and let's out a sigh. The two best friends had been tiptoeing around each other all day, both self-exiling to their respective rooms.

 _I still don't even know why Beca is back early… Why is she home so early? Oh God, I'm such a crappie friend; I should be there for her..._

Making a quick decision, Chloe gets off of her bed and heads for the kitchen, making a quick stop at the freezer, before heading to Beca's room. She knocks lightly on Beca's door, but doesn't get a response. Taking a chance, Chloe tentatively opens the door, and sees her best friend in the exact state she expected; hunched over her laptop, headphones in place, making mixes.

Chloe can't help but smile, Beca is so adorable as the brunette scowls at the screen of her laptop, still unaware she has an audience. There's something about seeing Beca at work on her laptop that just calms Chloe, and lets her know everything is okay.

Moving into her best friend's bedroom, Chloe is sitting herself on the bed next to the brown haired DJ before she even notes the redhead's presence.

 _Well some things never change._

Beca quirks an eyebrow up at Chloe, "What's this?"

Chloe holds up two cartons of Ben and Jerry's. "Ice cream."

Beca only stares at her best friend in disbelief; as if she can't comprehend what Chloe just said. Enough so it makes Chloe reconsider her actions.

 _But as they say, in for a penny, in for a pound..._

Chloe wiggles the small tub of ice cream she's holding out to Beca. "So I brought you Ben and Jerry's."

A small smirk forms on Beca's lips, and a smile touches her gray-blue eyes. "What flavor?

Chloe spins the offered ice cream around in her hand so the name is visible to her DJ, as she says, "This seems like a Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough kind of situation."

Beca asks a little too hastily, "What situation?"

Chloe raises an eyebrow and fixes Beca with such a look, the petite brunette actually feels it.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for walking in on you this morning, and you know…"

Chloe just smirks, "I know?" Unable to resist a little teasing. Flustered Beca is totes adorable in Chloe's book and she loves her.

Beca blushes from head to toe as she says, "Yeah you know," while waving her hand up and down; gesturing to Chloe's body.

Chloe smirks, "Did you at least enjoy the show?"

"Obviously," Beca deadpans, though her skin seems to have taken a very deep shade of red.

Chloe senses that her best friend is about to become truly flustered, and takes pity; though she is thoroughly tempted to continue to tease, it's not why she's here. There's always tomorrow for that. "Oh that, pffssshh," Chloe waves that away as she blows out a puff of air. "That's not a big deal. As you know, I'm all confident about all this."

Chloe's smile only grows as she hears Beca mutter for the second time in her life, "You should be."

The redhead continues as she hands Beca the ice cream, "No, I thought it was high time I found out why my best friend is home a full thirty six hours early from her romantic getaway with Jesse." She raises an eyebrow and asks in a quieter voice, "Especially if this is an ice cream type of situation?"

Beca smiles shyly as she takes the offered ice cream and spoon. Chloe's always has this way of doing things that make the petite brunette just feel, well, cared for. Her smile drops however as she thinks back on her failed weekend getaway, and how things went with Jesse. Beca loves Jesse and he definitely loves her, but he just has never been able to do the little things the way Chloe has.

To cover her mood swing, pushes Beca pushes herself backwards so that her back is resting against the headboard. Making herself comfortable, the petite brunette quickly opens the tub and digs into the ice cream. After devouring a couple bites, Beca looks up to see Chloe still seated at the foot of the bed. The brunette smiles softly and pats the space next to her.

Chloe returns the smile, and scampers to the offered spot, then opens her own tub of Ben and Jerry's. A bit more calmly, Chloe takes her spoon, and scoops up some ice cream for herself.

"What'd ya got?" Beca asks around a spoonful of cookie dough ice cream.

Chloe shows hers as she answers, "Tonight Dough."

"Good choice."

Chloe holds the container so Beca can scoop some, which Beca happily accepts.

For the next five minutes the two friends sit there eating ice cream but not talking. It's a comfortable silence, the kind which develops between two friends who spend almost all of their free time together.

The two of them have spent many afternoons and evenings just like this, doing their own thing but enjoying the other's company in companionable silence. It's nice, and still a somewhat rare thing for the both of them; Beca sharing her quiet time, and Chloe remaining so quiet for extended period of times. But it works for the two of them, when together.

This time is a little different for Chloe, who is trying not to think what it means that Beca is sitting here, with her, but she can't help it. "So you're home early, and not with Jesse. Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asks cautiously.

The brunette lets out a weak laugh but then she just looks down at her ice cream.

"You don't have to say anything." Chloe looks more closely at Beca, even though her friend seems intent on only staring at her tub of ice cream. Chloe sees a familiar set of her shoulders, the one where she is conflicted and isn't sure what to do.

Beca groans and leans her head against Chloe's shoulder. There's not much she can say without saying too much. She's not sure she's ready to rant yet.

Especially to Chlo.

The redhead is too intertwined in this whole mess.

Chloe just watches her best friend, letting her take her time, not pushing. Then in an instant, Beca raises her head and smiles at the redhead, like her tiny DJ always does when she is desperate for Chloe not to worry, which only makes the redhead worry more.

Chloe puts her arm around Beca's shoulders, and pulls her tiny DJ's head back to her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me anything, I'm just here for you."

"Thanks Chlo. You know you don't always have to get me ice cream." Left unsaid is that the petite brunette really loves that Chloe does though.

Chloe knows this, it doesn't need to be said. "I know, but then I couldn't do this," answers Chloe as she scoops a spoonful from Beca's tub of ice cream.

"Hey!"

"What? Your ice cream always tastes better."

Beca can't help the small smile that peeks out. She's never been good at words, but for as long as she has known Chloe, she's appreciated the redhead for bringing her ice cream when she needs a pick-me-up. It's a comforting ritual that Beca wouldn't know what to do without.

"So?"

Beca remains quiet, scooping another spoonful of ice cream. Chloe leans into Beca, nudging her. She tries again, "So?"

Beca deadpans, "So?"

"Beca…"

"Okay…" Beca huffs, but then sits quietly.

"Usually this is where you then speak Beca."

"Uh, yeah, so as you know Jesse and I went off for a romantic weekend getaway…"

"Yeah, but that's about it, I don't even know what you planned."

Beca sighs, "Yeah, I was kinda keeping it under wraps, didn't want to jinx it." She sighs again. "Guess that didn't work so well."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be Chloe, not your fault. So Jesse's been feeling neglected, and has wanted some couple time…"

Chloe keeps her features neutral, but she really doesn't want to hear this. She has a twinge of jealousy mixed with trepidation at where the story will go. But still she knows she needs to be there for her best friend.

"So I thought I would plan something special, different, romantic…"

Keeping her mask on, Chloe internally cringes at Beca's words.

"And I planned a trip to Idyllwild..."

Chloe's intrigued by th"Wait, what's that?"

"It's this quaint little mountain town."

Chloe giggles, "Did you just use the word 'quaint?'"

Beca rolls her eyes, and tries to sound tough, though Chloe only finds it adorable. "Shut it Beale, and yes I used the term quaint, because it was frigging quaint."

The redhead giggles some more at her little badass and replies, "So what makes it quaint?"

"Well, for one it's in the mountains, two there are enough pine trees that you might think you're in some northern woods, even though you're actually south of Palm Springs."

"Sounds delightful."

"It actually was."

* * *

 _ **Beca gets out of the car, stretching her back to loosen the stiffness garnered over the last two hours. The last hour of which Beca had driven on a very windy road, slowly gaining altitude, as she navigated their way up into the mountains of Southern California.**_

 _ **Jesse steps out of the passenger side, and mimics Beca's actions as he too stretches his lower back. With hands on hips he uses the stance to take in the majesty of the rocky mountains towering above. Letting out a low whistle he turns about, taking in the natural beauty of the surrounding landscape.**_

 _ **From his demeanor Beca is guessing he's impressed, and possibly surprised. She feels a bit proud of herself.**_

 _ **Looking around the scenic overlook, Jesse asks, "Is this our detonation?"**_

 _ **Beca shakes her head, "No, I just thought it looks pretty. A great place to really start our weekend getaway…"**_

" _ **Our ROMANTIC getaway," Jesse interjects with his goofy grin and suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.**_

 _ **Beca rolls her eyes, but her smirk gives way that she's kidding. "Yes our 'ROMANTIC' getaway," she mimics his exaggeration of the word.**_

 _ **His grin grows as he yells, "GREAT!" Running to the back of the car her pops the trunk and pulls out his backpack. Closing the trunk and quickly walking up to her, Jesse offers Beca his arm and quickly escorts Beca past the guardrail and towards a picturesque picnic area.**_

 _ **Beca can't help but blurt out, "Nerd." Even as she's truly touched.**_

 _ **Choosing a quiet spot that has a great view, and looks comfortable to sit down, Jesse halts them. "Here you go Becs," Jesse says as he reaches into his backpack and pulls out a blanket.**_

" _ **What's all this?" Beca asks as Jesse lays out the blanket, and then offers a hand to help her sit.**_

" _ **Picnic," Jesse answers as he reaches into the backpack again and retrieves a bag of Taco Bell tacos, then some juice pouches, a bag of Doritos, a couple apples, a bag of grapes and of course, a bag of popcorn.**_

" _ **Seriously Dude, exactly how much can you fit in that backpack?"**_

" _ **It's a secret, but I guess I can share with you that this backpack is magic."**_

 _ **Beca smiles and as she takes in Jesse's grin, she feels warm and happy, glad she decided to plan this trip. "Is that so?"**_

" _ **Yep, snitched it from Benji, I was always amazed at how many DVD's I could carry, plus school work, notebooks, and still have room for Taco Bell and juice pouches for m'lady," he replies as he hands Beca said juice pouch.**_

" _ **Well, it's a good thing you did, because I was only with you for the juice pouches." She replies with s devilish smile.**_

" _ **Is that so?" He asks as he leans in.**_

 _ **She leans in too, "Maybe."**_

 _ **He moves so he's just inches from her lips, "Maybe?"**_

 _ **She moves in and kisses him deeply, then pulls away, and with a smile holds up a taco. "I was also in it for the tacos."**_

 _ **Jesse grins and recaptures Beca's lips, before he begins his tickle attack.**_

" _ **Jesse!" Beca laughs out loud.**_

* * *

"Well it started off sweet." Chloe concedes, giving her best friend a reassuring squeeze, even as every word seems to deepen the icy pit where her stomach should be.

Beca shrugs, and swallows another bite she had snagged of Chloe's ice cream. "Yeah it did. I think I truly outdid myself, not to toot my own horn."

Chloe grins and nudges her petite friend. "Oh, come on. Give in a little. You planned a perfect getaway."

"You would think…"

* * *

 _ **A few hours later Beca pulls into the parking lot of a really nice looking hotel. "We're here," she declares as she jumps from the car. Looking around at the Bed and Breakfast, the town, and the mountain above, all Beca can think is that Idyllwild is gorgeous!**_

" _ **Becaaw! This place is gorgeous!" Exclaims Jesse as he gets out of the car. He continues to turn until he's facing the sign of the Bed and Breakfast they're parked in front of. "The Strawberry Creek Inn. I have to say Beca, I'm surprised."**_

 _ **Beca looks at him perplexed. "Is that a good thing?"**_

" _ **Yeah, it's good, I guess,? I mean yeah it's good, great." He looks up realizing he's babbling, "Just surprised…"**_

" _ **Why surprised?"**_

 _ **He shrugs, "Figured you would plan something at the beach, Santa Barbara, or Catalina."**_

 _ **It's Beca's turn to shrug. "I love the mountains, and we can go to the beach any day of the week."**_

" _ **When do you get to the beach?"**_

" _ **Oh, you know once or twice a month. When things get really stressful, Chloe'll drag me to the beach, and we'll just walk along the beach listening to the waves."**_

 _ **Looking up at the rocky face of the mountain, Beca misses the look on Jesse's face. "Why don't you ever call me?" His question is soft, but there's a tinge of hurt underlying the words.**_

" _ **Huh?"**_

" _ **When you're having one of those stressful days?"**_

 _ **The question actually perplexes Beca, she pauses, trying to formulate the best response. "Oh... I do... sometimes... often you're busy, or it's late, or I really didn't even realize just how stressed I am until I get home and can't unwind…"**_

 _ **Jesse comes up to Beca and sweeps her up into his arms, planting a kiss on the lips. "Well next time you need to unwind, you should definitely come over." He kisses her again to punctuate his suggestion.**_

 _ **Beca smiles and say, "Oh is that so?" She returns a quick kiss.**_

 _ **Yeah."**_

 _ **Beca smiles up at Jesse. This feels nice, like old times. Maybe this was just what the doctor ordered. Giving Jesse another quick kiss, she turns towards the inn and suggests the go get checked in.**_

* * *

"Man Becs, that Bed and Breakfast sounds so cool."

"It really was. They actually leave a little picnic basket outside the doors of the guest rooms each morning…"

"Oh goodie-That's so cool! What was in it?"

"It was full of muffins, scones, homemade jams and fruit."

"Sweet! That must have been perfect…"

"You would have thought…"

* * *

 _ **Later, having all checked in, Beca is out on their private balcony just taking in everything about this place, from the majestic rocky mountain of Tahquitz Peak steeply rising above her, to the scent of sweet smelling cedars, and  
the sound of Strawberry Creek flowing by, this place just feels perfect. Yet as Beca thinks this, her eyes furrow and frowns, because it's not right, it's not perfect, something is off.**_

" _ **Becaw!"**_

 _ **She can only shake her head as she asks, "What's up, nerd?" It comes out more caustic than she means.**_

 _ **If Jesse notices he doesn't show, as he excitedly exclaims, "This town elected a Golden Retriever Mayor! This is so cool, check it out! The Mayor of Idyllwild…"**_

* * *

"Idyllwild elected a Dog as its mayor?!"

"That's not the important part of this story, Chlo."

"Still it's so cool, I want to go!"

"Do you want to hear this story?"

"Yes… sorry Becs…"

Beca sighs, "It's okay…"

"It's still cool…"

* * *

 _ **Beca can only look at her over caffeinated boyfriend with a blank expression. "What are you talking about?" She really doesn't know what to do with this information.**_

 _ **Jesse on the other hand thinks this is proof that Idyllwild is the greatest place on earth. "The Mayor of Idyllwild, Mayor Max, he's a DOG!"**_

 _ **Beca squints at her, and tries to determine what's her best course of action."Are you sure? This seems like an Onion episode."**_

" _ **Yep, I'm sure; says so right here on this town brochure." He holds up the glossy paper. His grin is endearing, and Beca can't help but thinking how much this reminds her of that first summer, after their freshman year; when everything was fresh and new.**_

 _ **She reaches for him, clasping her hands around the back of his neck. "You're such a nerd," Beca sighs melodramatically as she pulls him in for a kiss.**_

" _ **You love me though." He mumbles as their lips connect, and Beca can't help smiling into the kiss.**_

 _ **Jesse shifts down and wraps his arms around the petite brunette, lifting her easily. Beca responds by wrapping her legs around his hips as she maintains the kiss. It's more heated than any they have shared of late.**_

 _ **She feels him turning and beginning to walk her back through the open sliding door and back towards the bed.**_

* * *

"Mayor Max, of of Idyllwild California. Yep, here it is…" says Chloe as she waves her phone. As much as she wants to be there for her best friend, details concerning Beca's intimate interludes with Jesse are a step too far.

Even for her.

Chloe's outburst concerning Mayor Max jolts Beca, and she realizes she was about to share more than she really wants to; especially with Chloe.

"So Beca… since you were at a B&B, did they have a restaurant, or did you eat out someplace else?" Asks Chloe, wanting to desperately change subjects.

"Uhh, yeah, uhhh we went out… No restaurant at the B&B. Umm… Actually we went to this really nice place… Café Aroma, it was amazing-you would love it."

* * *

" _ **Wow Becs, this place looks amazing!"**_

" _ **I thought so when I found it online. The description sounded awesome."**_

 _ **A pretty blonde hostess met the young couple as they entered the establishment. "Good Evening. Welcome to Café Aroma." She said her voice warm and welcoming.**_

" _ **Hello, I made a reservation for two under the name Mitchell."**_

 _ **The woman looked down at her book, running her fingers over the names, till she landed on Mitchell. "Ahh, I see you reserved a table on the deck; if you will give me just a few minutes, I'll make sure the table is ready." The young woman flashed a warm smile and stepped away.**_

 _ **Beca felt Jesse's arms encircling her from behind. A quick peck to the back of her head, and a gentle squeeze brought her a warm feeling. "This place looks incredible Becs, and smells even better."**_

 _ **Beca nods, smiling at how well everything is going, but before she can say anything the blonde hostess is back. She flashes the couple an appreciative smile and asks them to follow.**_

 _ **Jesse offers his arm to Beca like a chivalrous nobleman, to which Beca rolls her eyes and mutters that he's such a weirdo, but she does it with a smile as she takes the proffered arm.**_

 _ **The hostess leads the couple through the main room and out a door onto a rather expansive deck. It's everything Beca was hoping for when she found it online. The view is spectacular, the aroma is mouth watering, and the sound of classical guitar fills the air, just loud enough to blanket the bustling of the wait staff, and the dinner conversations going at every table.**_

 _ **The hostess indicates a table in the corner, set for two, with a candle burning in a decorative centerpiece. Jesse drops Beca's hand and steps forward to pull her chair out. The gesture doesn't go unnoticed by the hostess, who gives Beca an appreciative smile. Beca smiles back in acknowledgement, and gives Jesse a quick kiss on the cheek before taking her seat.**_

 _ **The hostess wishes the couple a good night, and hopes they enjoy their dining experience. Jesse sits across from Beca, but both watch the pretty blonde woman walking back into the restaurant. "You know Jesse, I think she was impressed. I think you could totally get with that." Beca says with a sly smirk and a wink.**_

" _ **Oh you do, do ya? Hmm, afraid she's going to be sadly disappointed, because this guy only has eyes for one girl."**_

" _ **Really, do I know her?" Beca asks with a straight face.**_

 _ **Jesse smiles, "Possibly, she's beautiful, sexy, talented, smart…"**_

 _ **Beca smiles, "Go on…"**_

" _ **...Blonde with a penchant for being a drill instructor." Jesse's smile takes on an impish quality.**_

" _ **Ass," Beca huffs, though her smile belies any animosity. Her face takes on a more thoughtful demeanor and she says, "Though to be perfectly honest, I could see you with Aubrey. You two would make a very handsome couple."**_

 _ **Jesse blanches, "Ugh! I don't think so."**_

" _ **What? Don't think you could handle General Posen?" Beca asks.**_

" _ **Oh I could handle it," assures Jesse.**_

" _ **Yeah, I think you could. Jesse Posen, has a ring to it…"**_

" _ **Wait, what?"**_

" _ **Oh please Jesse, let's face it, you so would take her name before she's taking yours." Shot Beca, sticking her tongue out.**_

 _ **Jesse holds his hands up in surrender, "Yeah, you're probably right. Have to say honestly, and sincerely, I only see myself as Jesse Mitchell…"**_

 _ **Beca coughs into her drink, suddenly witty banter just got real. At that moment Beca wonders if Jesse has a ring, and if he's considering springing it on her. Fighting through her coughs, Beca blushes and apologizes profusely.**_

 _ **Jesse waves it away, deciding to take the conversation in another direction, "I have to say Becs, you really came through. This is the perfect place to come to get away from the congestion, traffic jams, and the hustle and bustle of city life in LA."**_

 _ **Grabbing the lifeline Jesse's tossing her, Beca looks around and honestly can say, "Yeah it's nice, peaceful…"**_

 _ **Jesse nods, "Serene…"**_

" _ **Yeah. I love the music."**_

" _ **It totally adds to the ambiance."**_

" _ **This place is known for the local musicians. It was one of the things that attracted me, and why I chose this for our getaway."**_

" _ **Romantic getaway…" Jesse corrects her with a grin.**_

 _ **Beca blushes as she rolls her eyes, "I think we established that…"**_

" _ **Yeah we did…"**_

" _ **Don't perv out on me."**_

" _ **Just a little…"**_

 _ **Beca laughs out a "Nerd."**_

 _ **The waiter arrives and the couple scramble to make their drink and food choices, and then settle into an easy conversation, till their food arrives.**_

 _ **Jesse looks at her sincerely. "You know I miss this…"**_

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **Us just talking. Like we used to, where we share everything and anything."**_

 _ **Beca looks at Jesse across the table, perplexed. "Come on Jesse, we still do."**_

 _ **He shakes his head, "No, we rarely share. Anymore."**_

" _ **Jesse…"**_

" _ **Seriously Beca! You never tell me anything, good or bad…"**_

" _ **Well I'm here right now aren't I? I'm here trying to change that." There's a bit of heat in Beca's words.**_

 _ **Knowing the tiny brunette as he does, Jesse realizes that her accusatory tone is her usual defense mechanism, an act to avoid topics she's not comfortable with. He knows he has to take a more conciliatory approach, "And all I'm looking for is more…"**_

 _ **Beca's uncomfortable where this line of conversation is going, so tries to keep it light. "Well you know, life's been busy…"**_

 _ **He nods his head in agreement. "And only going to get busier…"**_

 _ **Thoughts about her new DJ gig, work at the studio, and Fat Amy's and Bumper's project flash in Beca's mind. "Yeah, it seems like too much…"**_

 _ **Jesse continues to nod, "Precisely, which is why I really want us to move in together…"**_

" _ **Jesse…"**_

" _ **Beca…"**_

" _ **I…" she just lets her words trail off as the waiter arrives with their food. Through silent mutual consent both cut off conversation as the food is laid out.**_

 _ **Looking at the waiter Beca says, "This looks and smells divine." The waiter smiles and thanks her. Looking down at the food, Beca doesn't want to continue the conversation they were having, so picks up her fork. "Lets eat! I'm starving." And she digs in, letting out a moan as the scallop she's eating practically melts in her mouth.**_

 _ **Jesse studies his girlfriend for a heartbeat, but chooses to pick up his own fork and dig into his linguini. He knows the direction their conversation was headed, so why ruin a perfectly great meal?**_

* * *

"That restaurant sounds perfect." Chloe decides to follow Beca's preferred strategy of ignoring the potential elephant in the room. In this case that Jesse had again suggested Beca move in with her.

 _What if she said yes? What if she's not here because things didn't go well with Jesse, but actually went great? What if Beca's going to break the news to me that she's moving out?_

"Yeah Chlo, you would have loved it. Live music, local art up on the walls. Really great seafood."

 _Not hearing anything bad, maybe I should probe?_ Chloe gently pushes some loose strands of hair behind her ear as she softly smiles, "We should go there some time."

Beca smiles wanly, says "Yeah, that would be cool." The petite brunette drops her head to Chloe's shoulder. "It seems like an amazing place…" Beca sighs, and Chloe is torn as she hears her best friend say, "Wish it had better memories…"

* * *

 _ **Taking a bite of shrimp, Jesse enjoys the flavor of the dish. He's always loved seafood, but this may be the best seafood linguine he's ever had. Taking another bite, he just savors the taste of this well prepared meal.**_

 _ **Lifting his glass he studies the wine he had chosen for them, before taking another sip. He feels he's really getting the hang of choosing good wines, and this is an excellent vintage, if he does say so himself. This being his fourth glass since he and Beca had taken their seats being any testament.**_

 _ **In college he'd been strictly a beer guy, but since coming out to California he's found a real taste for wine. Not for the first time, Jesse feels that his time in California, at USC, and with his new friends have brought out a greater maturity.**_

 _ **Maybe it is him growing up, or just becoming more refined, but his pallet has definitely matured. He finds himself rather enjoying the finer things, so he really appreciates what Beca has done here. It means a lot to him, and makes him feel more confident in going forward with his plans.**_

 _ **As he sits studying the wine he's also been mulling over a question for the last fifteen minutes, though it's really been on his mind all week. It's a question he knows could upset Beca, but he really thinks it's important for them as a couple. After going back and forth on the merits of asking his question, he finally decides that nothing ventured nothing gained, so he asks, "What if we mix up the groups some?"**_

 _ **Beca isn't fully listening, instead her attention is on the guitarist playing over on the small stage. The woman's music she has given Beca an idea for a sound she wants to incorporate into Emily's album.**_

 _ **Looking up at Jesse, she hums, "Hmm?" Well she kind of asks, mumbling with her mouth full of scallop.**_

 _ **Jesse sighs, exasperated, knowing Beca's lost to the music. "I asked what if we shake things up? Maybe mixed up the groups?"**_

 _ **Beca arches her eyebrow in question, not quite understanding the suggestion Jesse is making. "What are you talking about?"**_

 _ **Jesse decides to lay on his charm, giving Beca his most winning smile. "I've been thinking about the show; Bumper and Fat Amy's show. What if we mixed up the groups?"**_

 _ **Beca's eyes widen, and she can only stare across the table, trying to comprehend the suggestion her longtime boyfriend is making.**_

 _ **Jesse see that his suggestion isn't going over well, so decides to try a different tact. "Wouldn't it be great to be on the same group? You and I singing together? We've never competed together…"**_

 _ **Beca can only ask dumbfounded, "You want me to leave the Bellas?"**_

" _ **Well maybe a couple would come over with you, like Emily and Stacie. A few Trebbles could jump over to the remaining Bellas. I'm sure Aubrey and Chloe could be persuaded to take them."**_

 _ **Beca's face pales as she asks, "You want me to leave Chloe?"**_

 _ **Jesse feels a pang of annoyance, but chooses to keep it light, even as the pain in Beca's question cuts him to the core. "Well it's not like I'm asking you to break up with her. I mean you'll still be roommates." He gives her a goofy grin to cover his true feelings. "I mean there's no way Chloe would leave Aubrey, but Emily might jump at the chance to sing with Benji. She might think it romantic to compete with her boyfriend."**_

 _ **Beca looks at Jesse in silence, and can see how much he wants this, but the idea of not singing, competing with the Bellas, with Chloe, just doesn't feel right. As she watches him she can see Jesse beginning to sweat a little, yet all Beca cans do is just stare at him as her mind races through all the information.**_

" _ **Look Jesse, let's talk about this later. We don't even know if the show is going to be picked up by the network."**_

" _ **But if it is, let's perform together, instead of competing…"**_

" _ **I'm not sure if the girls would go for it…"**_

" _ **They would if you did it. Let's face it, you were the leader of the Bella's, just like Aubrey, Chloe's co-captain title was almost honorary…"**_

" _ **Jesse!"**_

 _ **Jesse has the decency to look chagrined, realizing he's stepped across a line. "Look, I'm just saying, if you lead, the girls will follow."**_

" _ **But it's not that easy, Jess."**_

 _ **Jesse looks at her incredulously, "Yes it is. Look, Beca, excuse me for actually wanting to spend time with my girlfriend. You aren't ready to move in together, I get that, but like you said life's only going to get busier.**_

" _ **We never had the chance to compete together. We've only ever been able to perform together at Karaoke bars. I really want to do this."**_

 _ **Beca can only stare at her hands, still holding a fork and knife, she had actually forgotten that they were dining. The silence drags on, she can't figure out what to say, because she really doesn't know what to do. She tries to smile, but it's physically impossible for her at the moment. She looks up and into Jesse's brown eyes, which have taken on their puppy dog quality. She sighs and says, "Please let me think about it."**_

 _ **Jesse's silence is the only response to her suggestion. His expression is one that Beca can't read, and it's oddly serious.**_

" _ **Jesse," whispers the young brunette.**_

 _ **Jesse scoffs. Under his breath he mutters something about Chloe.**_

 _ **Beca makes a face. "Chloe? What does she have to do with any of this?"**_

 _ **Jesse rolls his eyes. "Nothing," he mutters.**_

" _ **It doesn't sound like nothing."**_

" _ **Look, you're right. Let's talk about this later."**_

" _ **Okay…"**_

 _ **An awkward silence settles over the table, both Jesse and Beca avoiding each other's eyes as they contemplate what they have just heard.**_

* * *

"Jesse wants to break up the Bella's?"

Beca shrugs, "He suggested it…"

Chloe sighs, "It's okay if you decide to join Jesse. I'd understand…"

"What?"

"Well, he is your boyfriend; and Emily probably would love to perform with Benji…"

"No, I mean maybe, but…"

"It's okay Becs, I totally get where Jesse's coming from…"

"No, no it's not okay…" Beca assures Chloe, "Besides my troubles this weekend weren't just about performing in Fat Amy's show."

"Really?"

* * *

 _ **The couple sit and eat in silence for awhile, letting the tension ease as they enjoy the culinary delights before them. Truth is the food is really that good that it can provide the distraction they need. Both knowing in the back of their minds that the conversation is needed, but now is neither the time nor place.**_

 _ **Jesse orders a second bottle of wine, and the conversation begins to flow smoother as they share, each coming up with silly things to toast.**_

" _ **So what's on the agenda next?" Jesse asks, again waggling his eyebrows in a gesture Beca has definitely come to realize is Jesse's go-to gesture for intimacy, which is both dorky and… cute, she'll concede.**_

 _ **Yet, that's not quite what's next on her itinerary. "I want to hit this other bar, IDYology, have a nightcap, listen to the DJ, dance a little…"**_

 _ **Beca sees Jesse deflate a little, so she adds, "We haven't danced just you and I in a while. Remember that night in New Orleans?"**_

 _ **Jesse perks up, "After the semifinals our Junior year?"**_

" _ **Uh huh…" Beca nods, a sly smirk.**_

 _ **Jesse returns the smirk, memories flashing through his head. That had been a really great night. "Okay, let's go."**_

 _ **There's a brief argument over the bill, but Beca wins, saying this is her trip, that she's treating him, and he finally relents.**_

 _ **As they are leaving Beca stops at the hostess station and inquires how far IDYology is.**_

 _ **The blonde smiles brightly. "Oh, that's just a short walk. Where did you park"**_

 _ **Jesse indicates across the street, and the hostess assures them it will be fine to leave the car and enjoy a night stroll.**_

" _ **Thanks," says Beca, "Do you know if they have a DJ tonight?"**_

 _ **Nodding her head the woman replies, "Oh yeah, Dizzi, he's great! I love his stuff, I'll be going there after my shift." The woman pauses and looks at Beca a little closer. "Excuse me miss, do I know you?"**_

 _ **Beca shakes her head, and the woman says, "You just look familiar…"**_

 _ **Jesse laughs, "Well if you were at ClubExchange in LA the last two Thursdays, you might have seen her DJ…"**_

" _ **That's it," the blonde snaps her fingers. "You're DJ BMitch!"**_

 _ **Both Beca's and Jesse's jaws drop simultaneously. "You were there?" Beca asks tentatively.**_

" _ **I WISH! No I saw your videos on YouTube. My older sister goes to UCLA, she was there and raved. Sent me a link to your YouTube channel…"**_

" _ **My what?"**_

" _ **Your YouTube channel. Here," the blonde excitedly reaches back into her station and pulls out her mobile phone. "I was watching your newest video on break. It went up a couple hours ago…"**_

 _ **The girl pulls up her YouTube app, and sure enough there's a video of Beca performing from the night before. It's weird for Beca to be watching herself, and of course it's the Titanium/Bulletproof, mix she made for Chloe.**_

" _ **This is so cool! Can I get your autograph? My sister is going to be so jealous. She told me she would take me to your club for my twenty first!"**_

 _ **Beca's flabbergasted, she can't believe what she's seeing. She agrees to sign an autograph, or two, not believing what's happening.**_

 _ **Thanking the hostess again, Beca pulls out her iPhone as she steps out of the restaurant, followed closely by Jesse. She quickly pulls up the YouTube channel the girl had just shown and is amazed to see it's been populated with over thirty videos, all of her performing as a DJ.**_

 _ **Looking over Beca's shoulder, Jesse asks, "Did you know about this?"**_

 _ **Beca shakes her head no, as she says, "Uhhh, no, I mean, umm, Chloe mentioned something…"**_

" _ **You mean she did this without your consent?" Jesse can't help the accusatory tone to his question.**_

 _ **Beca picks up on it, and looks up from the video she just clicked on. "What? No, I mean she did tell me about it. She was reading something about social media and advertising one's brand…"**_

 _ **Beca's 'Just 'The Way You Are'/'Just a Dream' mix is playing on her phone, bringing a smile to her lips, but it falls as Jesse says under his breath, "Of course she was…"**_

 _ **Beca considers challenging Jesse about this, but something clicks as to what she's looking at. "This is last night's performance!"**_

 _ **Jesse nods, having recognized the club. "Yeah?"**_

" _ **Look at this angle, how did she manage that?"**_

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

 _ **Pointing at the screen, "She would have had to have been on the scaffolding near the ceiling to get this video…"**_

" _ **You're right…"**_

* * *

"How DID you get those videos?"

"You know Beca, a YouTube Director doesn't reveal her secrets…"

"That's magicians you nerd…"

"Oh, right… I convinced Marcus to use the camera system at Club Exchange to record your show, and I spent last night editing it into these videos…"

"That's… That's amazing Chlo. Thank you…"

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"It's not nothing…"

"Becs I'm happy to help…"

"I know Chlo, and that's what makes you so special to me."

* * *

" _ **I'm just saying, don't you think it's a bit presumptuous?"**_

" _ **What Jesse? That my best friend is supporting me and my career?" Asks Beca as she storms into their room at the B &B. **_

_**The young couple had ended up only staying at IDYology for about thirty minutes. Jesse's mood had gone downhill quickly after learning about Chloe's YouTube project, and his increasingly snide comments and snarky remarks had driven Beca to distraction.**_

 _ **Finally after grumbling that maybe Beca might have had a better time with Chloe on this trip, Beca had had enough. She spun on her heels and stormed out of the club without another word. This of course only fueled Jesse's irritation. Who followed, not ready to let the matter drop.**_

 _ **All the way back to the Strawberry Creek Inn, Jesse had kept up a commentary about the need for boundaries and space. "I'm just saying,j Chloe needs to get a life! She's latched onto yours. It's just like Barden, how many times did she fail Russian Lit?"**_

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **Look I like Chloe, but let's face it she has no ambitions, no dreams of her own. Her greatest accomplishment was winning ICCA's and the Worlds, but everyone knows it was all you…"**_

" _ **Jesse, I can't believe you just said that…" Beca states emphatically, actually rising to the challenge Jesse is issuing.**_

" _ **Well, you aren't exactly denying it, now," Jesse angrily retorts.**_

" _ **No, no, no! Just no!" Beca's mad now. "Of course it isn't true! Of course she has dreams and goals. And she hasn't latched onto my dreams Jesse, she's just my best friend, and she's trying to help me make my dreams come true," Beca says while determinedly shaking her head.**_

 _ **Jesse doesn't buy it though, "She dominates your time!"**_

" _ **She's my roommate, for heaven's sake." Beca states with emphasis. Jesse goes to say something else but Beca cuts him off. "Jesse! Chloe's my best friend. She's doing this to help me with my career." Beca says forcefully , shaking her head.**_

" _ **She wants mo…"**_

 _ **Beca desperately doesn't want to hear the rest of Jesse's rant. She forcefully interjects, "Okay, I'm done with this topic!"**_

 _ **This infuriates Jesse even more. "I'm not done!"**_

" _ **Well I AM! You can talk to the door."**_

 _ **Jesse laughs roughly as Beca enters the bathroom and slams the door. "That's right Beca, cut and run. Don't face disagreement. Good to know you've grown up from our freshman year."**_

 _ **Beca can still hear him talking as she locks it for good measure. Turning to the shelf she notices a radio, which she turns on. It's tuned to a crappy country music channel, but Beca just leaves it. She's more interested in the noise, than what is actually playing. Turning about, the petite brunette goes over to the shower and turns on the water.**_

 _ **Soon there's enough noise to drown out Jesse, though he may have given up, and stopped railing against the door.**_

 _ **Taking a deep breath, Beca leans against the sink. Closing her eyes she tries to calm down, but it's proving difficult. She is furious and upset and distraught and feeling a hundred other emotions at what had just happened. What should have been a great night had quickly devolved into… this. What is this?**_

 _ **Beca inhales shakily, trying to quiet her mind, and compose herself, but it was proving difficult. She kept asking herself 'How had this night gone so far off the tracks?'**_

 _ **On autopilot, Beca begins to undress, the sound of the shower and the desperate need to wash away these feelings, make her desperate to take a shower.**_

 _ **Stepping in tentatively, she lets her body get used to the steaming water. It takes her a few moments to get fully under the spray. The heat being what she craves, but still requiring time to adjust.**_

 _ **Once fully immersed,**_ _ **Beca stands under the shower for a half an hour, just letting the hot water flow over her body. She's always enjoyed the feel of truly hot water cascading over her skin, especially when wanting to escape the pressures of the world. Something about letting the heat of the water loosen her muscles, and the sound of the water drown out the noise in her head, taking a near scalding shower is just what she needs right now.**_

 _ **Beca starts to feel the water getting cooler, so she shuts it off. Another crappy country song from the 70's is playing, so Beca shuts off the radio. The bathroom is suddenly plunged into silence, and Beca realizes just how loud she had made her surroundings. She can't help but think they're probably lucky the owner isn't throwing them out on their proverbial butts.**_

 _ **Listening for Jesse, Beca doesn't hear anything, so she wraps a plush white towel around her body and peeks out into the main room.**_

 _ **The lights are all out and Beca can just make out Jesse's form in the light that's filtering through the windows from the outside. In the stillness of the room Beca can just hear the gentle snore Jesse has when he falls asleep after drinking.**_

" _ **That's just great," states Beca with a sigh, though in reality she's rather thankful. She really doesn't have the energy to argue with Jesse anymore tonight. Turning to her bag, she grabs her sleep clothes, and her hair dryer and returns to the bathroom.**_

* * *

"So last night ended with a fight and you taking a shower?"

Beca hesitates before saying, "Yeah…"

"That bites Becs, I know how much thought and planning you put into this weekend."

"Yeah… I kinda wanted it to be a special weekend…"

"What were you fighting about anyway?"

Again Beca pauses, not wanting to lie, but also not wanting to tell Chloe that she figured prominently in the argument. "Miscommunication is the simplest answer, Chlo."

"And the more complex, Beca?"

"Doesn't matter."

Chloe sighs, knowing there's more to the story, but also judging that Beca's not ready to share more.

Instead Beca decides to go in a different direction. "Of course I couldn't sleep after the shower."

Chloe blanches, "Oh that sucks."

"The really sucky thing is I didn't even bring my laptop…"

"What?"

Beca can only smile at Chloe's look of disbelief. "Yeah; I wanted to focus on the weekend, didn't want the distraction."

Chloe gives more words of consolation, as Beca thinks back more on the night before.

* * *

 _ **It's another ten minutes before Beca steps out of the bathroom, dressed in one of Jesse's Barden t-shirts she had stolen during their sophomore year, with hair mostly dried.**_

" _ **Beca…"**_

" _ **Jesus!" Beca nearly jumps at the sound of Jesse's voice. She manages to arrest the jump of surprise before it can be executed, keeping it internal, but her fingers clench into fists as she readies to defend herself. Seeing that it's only Jesse, she relaxes while hissing, "God damn it Jesse, I thought you were asleep."**_

" _ **I was, sorry to scare you…" Jesse looks at her sheepishly, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "Umm… I'm also sorry for the fight."**_

" _ **What was that Jesse?"**_

" _ **I," Jesse begins carefully, not wanting to end up back in another fight. "I actually don't know for sure. But the truth is I'm feeling less and less like your boyfriend."**_

" _ **Jesse," Beca says slowly, exasperated. "Are you serious?"**_

 _ **He fixes her with a look, and says, "Yes Beca, I'm being serious; and I'm trying to be honest here. I have felt less and less like your boyfriend since you came to California, and I've been increasingly jealous of Chloe."**_

" _ **Jesse…"**_

" _ **Hear me out…" Jesse pauses as she raises an eyebrow questioning the tone and decibel level. He raises his hands in surrender, "I mean," he swallows and then chuckles awkwardly, "don't you think it's just a little weird that you guys shared a bed all week…"**_

 _ **Now it's Beca's turn to chuckle without mirth. Her cheeks grow war, and she knows it's not helping her case. She decides to go with a little levity. "Well, to be honest I spent most of the nights up working on my sets for Club Exchange…"**_

 _ **He gives her that piercing stare, the one when he's being completely serious and says, "Still you're more comfortable sleeping with your best friend, than you are with your boyfriend. What am I supposed to think?"**_

 _ **She again can only stare.**_

" _ **I love you Beca, I've been in love with you pretty much since the day we talked at the radio station. I want us to move forward, I want us to be together, but I have to wonder if you want the same thing."**_

 _ **Beca starts to speak, but Jesse holds up his hands, cutting her off. "You don't have to say anything. Just think about it."**_

 _ **He looks about the room, and makes a gesture at everything. "Look Beca, I'm truly sorry about tonight's fight. This weekend you planned is amazing, and I fucked it up. But maybe we-I needed to get some things off my chest…" Jesse steps forward and kisses her on the forehead, and whispers, "I'm truly sorry, and I love you. Please think about what I said." He then turns and goes back to bed.**_

 _ **Beca stands there for a long time, confused, sad, angry, and a host of other emotions. It takes some time till she summons the willpower to go to the bed, and get in opposite Jesse. He's asleep again, but she can only lay there, unsure what just happened and what she should do next.**_

* * *

"I'm sure things will work out just fine in the end. Last night was just one of those moments Becs."

"I don't know…"

"You know that he loves you right?"

"Yeah, I know he loves me…"

"Then it'll all work out in the end."

Beca looks at Chloe meaningfully and says with a smile, "You know I'm really glad we're friends, Chlo. I would never want to lose you."

"Awww Beca, you don't have to worry about that." Chloe laughs good naturedly and leans in and kisses Beca on the forehead.

Chloe smiles, "So when did you decide to come home, Becs?"

"Funny thing that Chlo, it didn't have anything to do with our argument."

"Why, what happened next?"

* * *

 _ **It starts with a phone call, first waking Beca from a deep sleep. Then it's the rustling as someone gets out of bed, along with hushed but excited speaking rousing Beca from sleep's embrace. Never to be confused with a morning person, the petite brunette makes a concerted effort to fall back into the depths of slumber, however movement about the room awakens her to consciousness. Mumbling to herself, Beca rolls over, bound and determined to ignore the noise, wanting instead to stay here under the warm comforter and go back to sleep.**_

 _ **More movement, and the sound of someone running into something solid proceeds Jesse uttering a loud, "SHIT!"**_

 _ **Jesse's curse is the final straw and Beca wakes up, or at least to the point where she can't not see what's going on. Cursing under her breath she sits up and looks around the room. She almost laughs when she sees Jesse hopping on one foot, bent over holding the other foot. He's muttering, "Shit, shit, shit…"**_

" _ **Jesse?"**_

" _ **Hey Beca! Sorry, something's come up and I've got to go…"**_

" _ **What!?"**_

 _ **Jesse has the decency to look chagrined. "Yeah… Uhh… That was… Uhh Mitch and Jodie…"**_

" _ **Mitch and Jodie called?"**_

" _ **Yeah, Mitch and Jodie called. We have a meeting with Steven Spielberg today. Can you believe it? Spielberg, Beca, Spielberg!"**_

" _ **Whaaa…"**_

" _ **I'm going to meet fucking Steven Spielberg, Beca!"**_

" _ **Wait, when, where, how?"**_

 _ **Jesse is giddy like a kid on Christmas morning. "Spielberg's people called this morning. He has time unexpectedly on his calendar, and he wants to meet with us!"**_

" _ **Geez Jesse, you're such a child!"**_

" _ **Well that might be true," Jesse confirms, "but this is freaking STEVEN SPIELBERG!"**_

" _ **I know that sounds important when you say it like that…"**_

" _ **It's important no matter how I say it; he's the greatest filmmaker of our time!"**_

 _ **Beca's eyebrows rose, quizzically. "Okay, so?"**_

" _ **So, Jodie is driving Mitch down here as we speak, and they're going to pick me up and we'll drive to Palm Springs!"**_

" _ **Um, what?"**_

" _ **Yeah, it's serendipity; Steven Spielberg is in Palm Springs! That's just down the mountain. The guys can pick me up and get us to Palm Springs."**_

" _ **So you're leaving?"**_

 _ **Realization comes to Jesse, and he loses some of his boyish excitement, and Beca actually feels disappointment that she's the cause of this. He sits down next to her and says, "As a matter of fact, I kinda do want to go, Becs."**_

 _ **Beca leans over and kisses Jesse on the cheek. "Hey, I get it. It's fucking Steven Spielberg, and while I'm sure you'll have numerous meetings with him in the future, because you're going to be so amazing; that might not happen if you miss this meeting…"**_

 _ **He turns to her, suddenly torn, it's easy to see in his brown eyes. "Beca..."**_

" _ **Come on, you can't miss the opportunity to meet the man who created Jaws, ET, Schindler's List, and Jurassic Park. This guy is your hero, idol, I can't stand in the way of that…"**_

" _ **But you planned such a great weekend…"**_

" _ **And I will plan another…"**_

 _ **His voice is heavy, "And I ruined last night…"**_

 _ **Beca chuckles, "Well you definitely didn't make it a fun night…" Beca leans into him with her shoulder, but you were honest at the end last night…"**_

 _ **He looks at her, trepidation clearly in his features. "What does that mean for us?"**_

" _ **Well for now, you go and have an amazing meeting with Freaking Steven Spielberg," she says with a smile. He can't help but smile back, though it's definitely strained. Reaching up she pushes her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she does when unsure of herself. "I'll head back to LA. You give me a call when you get back, and we'll talk."**_

" _ **Beca…"**_

" _ **It's okay Jesse. You get going. I'm going to try to get some more sleep and then head home."**_

 _ **He looks at her for a long moment. She leans in and kisses him, and then his phone rings. "That'll be Jodie and Mitch. You should get going…"**_

" _ **Yeah…" Reluctantly he gets up, finishes getting his things together, and with one last glance, leaves the room.**_

 _ **Beca falls back into bed, wondering if she's more upset that he's leaving, or that she has no tears that he's gone.**_

* * *

"So Jesse's meeting with Steven Spielberg?

"Yeah, probably as we speak."

"Wow…" Chloe looks over at her friend, and can only say, "I mean, just wow."

"Yeah, yeah it is…" Beca looks up to her best friend and says, "Which is why I can't be upset with Jesse. Heck I pushed him to go. It's important for him… To him…"

Chloe pulls her friend in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry the weekend didn't go better."

Beca freezes as she feels Chloe's arms encircling her. She finds herself not breathing, not thinking, just feeling her friend's nose nuzzling into her neck. Images of Chloe standing naked before her, flash through Beca's mind. She doesn't want to see this, it's embarrassing, but she also finds a sliver of enjoyment, and it makes her consider Jesse's words.

Beca feels a slight shiver coming from Chloe, and the redhead pulls back from the hug. Beca can see her friend is blushing, and imagines it matches her own blush.

"Feeling better?" Chloe asks, trying to make her hair cover her blushing cheeks.

"Yeah…. Yeah much better, thanks Chlo." She smiles at her best friend. "Everything is so much easier with you, you know that?"

Chloe just grins and asks, "What do you mean?"

"Everything is just easier with you," Beca whispers as she pulls Chloe into another hug, causing the visible blush on her best friend's cheeks to darken even more.

"I'm glad," Mumbles the redhead into her best friend's shoulder.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

* * *

 **A/N Hello Pitch Perfect Fans. Thank you for your patience. Sorry it takes so long to update. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**

 **This chapter is actually getting me back on track with my original outline, but even still it's a bit different than I originally imagined.**

 **At one point I had Jesse not apologizing, but it didn't feel right, so I rewrote it a few times. I'm trying to walk a fine line with Jesse, he's a guy that is losing something, knows he's losing something, but not sure how to stop it.**

 **Please leave reviews! They are really helpful, and appreciated.**

 **As always I do not own any of the characters from the Pitch Perfect franchise, but I love writing about them.  
**


	14. Chapter 14 - Jesse Tries

**A/N: I have to say I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I haven't had much motivation to write and I wasn't happy with my first couple tries. Too be honest this is nothing like I originally planned.**

 **Hopefully you like it.**

 **As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

 _ *****Jessie Tries *****_

* * *

"Damnit," mumbles Beca in exasperation.

 _Why is this so hard?_

Beca scratches the back of her head as she continues to stare at her computer screen.

 _The music is right there. I seriously can hear it in my mind. Why can't I translate it onto my laptop?_

Listening to a refrain that now that she placed it, just doesn't sound right, feels out of place. In exasperation the tiny DJ hits stop; stabbing the sensor pad with more force than necessary. With a sigh she leans back in her chair, annoyance clearly etched into her features. Hoping beyond hope, Beca looks up at the ceiling; expelling all the air in her lungs, listening to the silly sound her lips make as she blows out.

 _I blame Jesse…_

 _I blame Chlo…_

Beca shakes her head, not sure if she's shaking her head at her situation, or at the lack of ideas popping off her screen. Again more irritated than with any real thought out process, Beca moves her cursor to a new sound file and hits play, not really listening to the guitar chords coming through her headphones.

 _No, it's not Chloe's fault; it's definitely Jesse's._

She sighs, not sure if that's fair, but she can't help it. She hits stop again, on automatic, having not heard a single sound.

 _Why isn't Chlo here? I need her here…_

Her eyes fall on one of the thousands of sticky notes the redhead has left in her room over the years. This one is telling her to have a GREAT day and how proud she is for Beca getting the gig at Club Exchange. The redhead of course had drawn hearts all around it in typical Chloe Beale fashion.

 _Then again she's always here._

Beca chooses another file, this time she's listening to some piano tracks she laid down a few weeks before.

 _That's close to what I've wanted, but not quite there. I need Chlo to come and listen..._

 _No I don't…_

 _Maybe…_

 _Get it together Mitchell!_

Running her finger over the sensor pad, Beca adjusts the speed of the music she's listening to, attempting to see if upping the tempo will meet what she's looking for.

 _Ugh… This sounds like crap. I need something different for my opening…_

Beca lets out a frustrated groan as she clicks stop on the current instrumental she's listening to. She wants a background sound to thread through her first set of songs, but she hasn't found the right thread yet.

 _Though I'm not even sure what songs I want to play in the opening set… Where's Chloe? Bet she has some ideas..._

After the ice cream was finished and the story of the not-quite-so-romantic getaway was told, Chloe had gathered up the empty ice cream cartons and spoons, and left, giving Beca some space. The redhead had sensed that there was more to her favorite DJ's story, but also knew that Beca wasn't ready to share any more at this time. Chloe had listened intently, accepting what Beca was ready to divulge, then acknowledged when Beca didn't want to say anything more on the matter.

Her redheaded best friend had made an excuse about needing to get some work done for her final week of school, and let herself out. In doing so, Chloe had let her friend have her needed space, without making Beca feel she was shutting herself off. Beca Mitchell had been closed off for most of her life, between family circumstances and her natural personality, it's just how she was. Yet she's tried really hard to move past this part of her personality, to not shut herself off when things get tough, or personal.

 _Things can be so much simpler though…_

 _What if I mix in this here?_

Closing her eyes, Beca listens to the song, and tries to hear the music she's been formulating in her head.

 _Damn that sounds like crap…_

It's not how she thinks it should be. She drops her chin to her chest in frustration.

 _Ugh… will nothing work right today?_

After nearly two hours of sitting at her desk, and all the DJ has to show for it is three mixes. Three! None of which are good enough to be in the opening; they're fillers at best.

 _Damn Jesse! Damn Chl… Better to not finish that. That damn girl probably reads minds!_

 _You can't read minds, right Chloe? If you can I'm totally Jonesing for Chinese…_

 _Anything?_

 _No?_

 _Well worth a shot..._

Ironically, it's her relationships with Chloe and Jesse that have given Beca the confidence to lower the walls she naturally built up. Where as Beca had always held everyone at arm's length, these two had refused to be kept away. Jesse with his patience, caring, and continuous love. Chloe with her disregard for personal barriers, persistence, and genuine love for everyone.

Yet the balance these two brought to Beca's life for the past five plus years is out of whack now. The equilibrium of Barden didn't translate to California. Outside factors are pushing Beca to make decisions she doesn't want to face.

Now Beca is alone in her room, she's working on her laptop, well more like trying to work. Being alone with her laptop used to be her comfort space, where she could go to feel safe. Yet now as she's attempting to put the final touches of her mixes for her next gig at Club Exchange, she feels the isolation, and her muse is absent.

Time is moving painstakingly slow. With Chloe having left her room, Beca feels a distinct emptiness next to her. At the same time she thinks it might be best to have this space; she keeps replaying her arguments with Jesse over and over. She thinks about what he said, what she said, and what she should have said.

It's frustrating, yet she concedes he has a few points. She **has** been a bit distant with him, she **has** spent more time with Chloe lately, and she **could** be a better girlfriend; but it's felt so easy, so right to be with Chloe.

Sitting back in frustration Beca pulls her headset off in disgust and runs her hand through her hair.

 _Why can't it be as easy with Jesse? What does it say that I felt a sense of relief when I got home to Chlo?_

That Chloe had come to Beca with ice cream to make sure her best friend was okay, was just one more reminder of why coming home to Chloe is such a relief for Beca. Yet it's also another reason she feels guilty.

 _Jesse may not be perfect, but he's a really great guy, with a truly generous heart. He's sweet and kind and he always looks out for me..._

 _He's really good looking, with his boyish grin and warm brown eyes. Jesse can be an amazingly supportive boyfriend…_

 _So why am I always comparing him to Chloe?_

Now Chloe's giving Beca her space, and the DJ is torn. She's grateful her friend is using her need to work on some final grades for her students, and the need to develop a proposal for next year's curriculum as an excuse to leave, but at the same time Beca wishes the bubbly redhead was working on her bed right now. It may be true that Chloe has the work, but she and Chloe often work in the same room; **usually** work in the same room. So Beca knows having to develop a curriculum isn't the reason her favorite redhead has retreated to her own room.

 _So I don't know if this is what I want, but it must be what Chlo thinks I need._

Chloe may be someone who challenges personal boundaries, especially Beca's, but she's also quite skilled at reading the needs of people, and she can give a person space if that's what's needed. In this case Beca knows Chloe had sensed her need for some alone time, and so had given her that space.

 _Chloe's secret superpower!_

 _Caring woman!_

 _Caring woman..._

Beca can't help the smile that ghost's across her lips as memories flash from the past five years. Caring woman had been Chloe's role for as long as Beca had known the redhead, whether it was with the Bellas, or the select others who were dear to Chloe.

 _This is what Jesse doesn't get or doesn't want to get. By taking the role she did, Chloe allowed me to shine as captain of the Bellas. I wouldn't have been as successful if not for her taking the role she did. She made sure the bills were paid, the schedule was set, that the team came together, that all the Bellas were cared for. Oh my GOD! Chloe performed the same role with AUBREY!_

The petite DJ wasn't so obtuse to never have recognized that Chloe didn't get enough credit for the success of the Bellas. Jesse's words from the night before only proved that. But at this moment she begins to realize how maybe even she too hasn't given her best friend enough credit.

 _Wait, was I the Aubrey? No… I was never like Aubrey… Though I did kind of check-out the last year… Maybe that means I was the opposite of the Aca-Nazi… Funny how each needed Chloe to keep us going..._

More memories begin to flood Beca and she can't help but smile. No one could watch the memories of her life with Chloe and not smile and laugh, so Beca smiles and chuckles as she lets her head fall back and stare up at the ceiling. In her head Beca sees her redheaded friend over the years doing what Chloe does. Thoughts go back to Beca's freshman year, where Chloe had often made a point to visit one of the Bellas if they had had a particularly difficult practice, or received extra attention from the aca-nazi.

 _How many times did Chloe drag me along to deliver ice cream or cookies to a friend in need of a pick-me-up. How many mocha frappes, or hot chocolates did she hand over at Chloe's urging?_

Beca couldn't count the number of times Chloe had visited one of the girls over the years when they were just having one of those hard times that every student goes through at some point in their collegiate career. How many times had Chloe held an UnBirthday at the Bellas' House because a breakup had gone bad, or a midterm had been extra hard, or one of the Bellas just needed a pick-me-up? Because of course when the Bellas moved into the Bellas House, Chloe really had become the House Mom for them all. Beca was sure that the house was a major reason Chloe had stayed at Barden.

 _If she had had the opportunity to live in the House the years before, Chloe would probably have aced Russian Literature and moved on. Guess I was kinda lucky she wanted to be the Bellas House Mom soooo bad..._

 _Heaven help you though if you ever called her Mom though..._

This thought triggers memories of Bellas accidentally calling Chloe 'Mom' to her face; none funnier or as chilling as Fat Amy's misstep. The face of the ever bombastic blonde when she found all of her cloths hanging in the tree was priceless; it still makes Beca giggle, and probably will till the day she dies.

It had happened when the boisterous Australian had let slip she'd been leaving her dirty cloths in a spot that she knew Chloe would find and take care of. Beca's pretty sure Amy would have gotten off with a stern admonishment, but Fat Amy had pushed it and called The angry redhead, Mom. Fat Amy had missed the cool look the typically bubbly redhead had given her as she left, but that was one memory that still gives Beca chills. No one should ever mess with Chloe, if they know what's good for them.

It later turned out that Amy had left for a hookup with Bumper, and so had been gone for a couple hours. Chloe had made sure she knew when Fat Amy was returning, and had used some pretext to make sure all the Bellas were standing outside when the blonde Australian had returned. They were therefore on-hand to catch Fat Amy's incredulous look as she realized all her clothes were dripping wet, having just been "washed" and hung out to dry by the 'House Mom'.

 _Chloe had to have Lilly's help to get all of Amy's clothes, soak them, and then get them hung in the tree. That was seriously a lot of very colorful panties blowing in the top branches. I think there are still a couple up there..._

Yes there are many more memories like this of her time with Chloe, it's actually rather amazing how scary the redhead can be, when she wants to be. But for every one of those times there are ten of the redhead taking comfort food to a friend in need, and fifty of her giving hugs or a shoulder to cry on when that was what was called for, and a couple thousand of her offering a smile just to make someone's day.

 _Especially mine..._

Beca recognize this, she really does, she recognizes all Chloe does and who she is; she just sometimes takes it for granted.

 _I must stop doing that. Chlo deserves more than that._

Beca is really glad though there are others starting to see what Chloe has to offer too. There visit with Mrs. O'Shaughnessy was evidence of this. Beca saw how much Mrs. O'Shaughnessy cares for Chloe. Beca's also pretty sure that the administration at the school are also recognizing the gift they got when Chloe Beale came to work for them. She believes it's one of the reasons why Chloe has been asked to put together a curriculum for next year.

A smile touches Beca's lips as she thinks about the progress Chloe's making with her dreams, and of how proud she is of her favorite redhead.

 _Jesse doesn't know what he's talking about. Chloe's not glomming on my dreams, she's got her own. She's HELPING me, but that's because we are great friends._

Sighing in frustration, Beca gets up from her desk, and brings her laptop to her bed. She's definitely running on empty, having not slept well the night before, and then the trip home, it's left her feeling worn. So rather than mixing, she decides to just listen to music, hoping to lose herself in some songs. Settling back, the tiny DJ places her oversized headphones back on, resting them comfortably over her ears. The music is at a pretty good level, one her father would definitely admonish her about. She sighs settling back just trying to get comfortable. She sinks back, letting the music wash over her. Trying to find her peace, usually found in the refuge of escape proves elusive, as Beca finds herself considering what Jesse said about Chloe dominating her time. She does spend more time with her roommate, but Beca shrugs that off.

 _I mean of course we spend a lot of time together. We're roommates for God's sake! Of course we talk! Though it does help that it's so effortless when we talk._

The current song isn't doing it for Beca, and decides she needs to change the music.

 _Thing is that hyperactive weirdo has always believed in me and had my back..,_

On autopilot Beca moves her finger lightly across the sensor pad, guiding the arrow across the screen till it it lands on a new folder. She automatically opens the folder not paying attention to its name, and picks the first song on the list. She again settles back against her headboard as the opening lines of 'I Need Your Love' by Ellie Goulding starts playing.

Yet listening to this music makes no difference, Chloe and Jesse are still on her mind. She still finds herself in the midst of conflicting emotions as she listens to the song 'Something' by Lasgo. She finds herself missing the redhead's company, and her beautiful warming smile. She finds herself needing space, and wanting to take Jesse's admonishment to heart.

 _I should make more time for Jesse… I am in love with Jesse Swanson…_

 _I wonder if Chlo is still working on her curriculum proposal..._

Each song reminds the DJ of her best friend, which is not helping to clear her head. Beca isn't really sure how long she's been staring blankly at the wall, or how many songs have played, yet each one has made her think more about Chloe.

At the start of another song, Beca looks over to the computer screen to see what folder she's pulling music from. She rolls her eyes as she realizes that she had opened her Chloe file. A file she started over five years ago, not long after a life changing shower, where she places songs and mixes that remind her of Chloe, or she thinks Chloe will like.

 _Seriously not helping! I should just try working again..._

Getting up off the bed she again moves back to her desk. breathed out a heavy sigh and ran her hands through her hair as she takes a seat.

She is contemplating asking Chloe if she wants to work in here with her, when she hears her phone vibrating.

With a sigh Beca picks up the phone, knowing who it will be. A quick glance confirms it's Jesse texting her. For a fleeting moment she contemplates deleting his message, but just leaves it unread for now. Beca just doesn't have the energy right now to deal with Jesse.

Beca cues up a new track, still trying to find the right combination for her Thursday night opening. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket again and pulls it out. It's Jesse calling… again. She sighs as she hits 'ignore' once again.

Jesse's persistent texts had become a little too much for Beca- prompting her to simply turn off her mobile and leaves it on her night stand.

 _Why doesn't Jesse get that I want space… He fucked up, he needs to give me space…_

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

"Knock, knock…" says Chloe as she looks into Beca's room.

 _Guess she's trying to work… Maybe I should leave her to it… Nahhh…._

She leans against the doorframe as she observes her Tiny DJ sitting at her desk with her ever present oversized headphones resting over her ears. Chloe can't help but be amused as she watches the petite brunette bobbing her head, and humming to the music she's playing.

 _Probably listening to some of her newer mixes... Wonder which one? I'll have to see if she has anything for my car collection..._

The redhead smiles to herself and clears her throat to get her friend's attention, still to no avail. She decides she better come all the way into Beca's room, unless she wants to be accused of being a creeper.

 _I mean I_ _ **AM**_ _a creeper, at least when it comes to Becs..._

She moves into the room and waves, "Hey, I ordered Chinese."

Beca doesn't respond, so focused on her laptop, headphones pulled securely over her ears.

Chloe continues to saunter, making her way over to the edge of the bed, and flops down dramatically. This motion is enough to finally catch Beca's attention. Her eyes flick up from her screen and catch sight of Chloe. Beca smiles as Chloe waves again, the redhead makes a show of getting her friend's attention, causing the petite brunette to chuckle, while subtly shaking her head at the older girl's antics.

The DJ pulls her headphones down, letting them hang around her neck, and heaves a heavy sigh, "What time is it? I'm starving; do you want to order Chinese, or something ?"

Chloe flashes her megawatt grin, "Yeah, that's a great idea, Chinese would be aca-awesome." She points towards Beca's earphones. "So, what're you working on?"

Beca shrugs, "Well I've been trying to put together the mix I'm going to open with at my next Club Exchange gig."

"How's it going?"

With a slight shake of her head, Beca absentmindedly starts fiddling with her laptop. "It hasn't. That's the problem, nothing's working, so I'm just listening to the mixes I have put together for use later in the night. You know, trying to find inspiration."

"Ahhh, no inspiration? You should have come to me. If I'm anything, I'm inspirational…" Chloe emphasizes the last with a wink.

Beca can't help but gulp. Shaking her head, the DJ says flatly, "It's not been working."

"You're so totes-adorable when you're frustrated like this," chuckles Chloe.

"Am not!" Beca pouts, pointing at herself, she states, "Badass."

 _So adorable..._

Chloe grins and gives an exaggerated serious face. "Yeah you are."

"Am too!"

 _Only gets more adorable..._

"Uh huh," Chloe continues to nod.

"Whatever! You wanna hear?"

 _Of course..._

Chloe nods, her entire face lights up with a smile, "Is this you coming to me for inspiration?" She asks with such the innocent smile as she makes her way over to Beca's desk.

"Don't push it red…"

Chloe's smile is all innocence and syrupy sweet. "But that's what I do Beca…"

"Ugh," Beca groans. "Do you want to listen or not?" Asks Beca, even as she holds up her headphones.

"Of course," Chloe claps her hands and beams before accepting the earphones, slipping them over her ears as Beca hits play. A few seconds pass and soon Chloe's nodding her head, humming along. A few more seconds and her hips are swinging to the beat. "Ellie Goulding, I like." It takes only thirty more seconds for Chloe to open her eyes and say, "It's good-it's **really** good."

"Yeah, but not great," replies Beca with a sigh. "I need great for the opening."

"So what are you looking for?"

The DJ shrugs, "Uhh, something great…"

"Well that certainly clears everything up…"

"I mean… that's just the thing, I'm not sure…"

"Hey I get it. So answer me this, what is it you want the audience to feel on Thursday?"

"Well fun of course…"

"Of course."

"... and I want them to escape whatever may be bringing them down, or causing confusion…"

"Oh I like that. Everyone needs an escape from reality, a bit of fantasy." The redhead gives a very flirty smile, and wink.

"In your dreams Beale," states Beca trying to cover her blush.

 _Always..._

The redhead smirks, "Definitely in my dreams, Becs." Chloe's unsure where this confidence is coming from, but figures best just to go with it.

Beca furrows her brow, "Dreams…" it's a whisper then she repeats it a little louder. She snaps her fingers and quickly turns to her laptop.

The redhead shakes her head with a small grin, watching with complete and utter adoration as her best friend brings up a new folder of mixes.

 _I love it when she finds inspiration. The look is soooo... Beca..._

Chloe can see that her best friend has gone into her 'Ongoing' file, with music the DJ's worked on in the past but hasn't finished yet. She scrolls over the hundreds of songs and mixes, till she finds the right one and clicks on it. She pulls the plug on the headphones so they both can hear as she hits play. "I was working on this a couple months ago but had forgotten it."

Over the speakers comes the sound of a steady electronic percussion beat. Chloe asks, "What's this?"

Beca smiles, "I used Cosmic Gates' 'Exploration of Space' as a background beat, and then overlaid it with an electric guitar and bass." Beca holds up her finger, and Chloe can see the DJ counting down in her head. With a smile she points to the speaker as soft feminine voice begins to sing.

 _ **Come into my dream  
Let me show you where I've been  
It's you and me I've seen  
Let me tell you what I mean**_

"Nice Becs! Foggy's 'Come Into My Dreams'. I like."

 _ **Heaven is mine, seems I've been losing my time Come into my dream  
Let me show you where I've been**_

"Actually it's Pinball's 'Come Into My Dreams'. I like the expanded lyrics."

 _ **Angels whisper,  
something unreal,  
They put me up to a place of heal,**_

"You remixed it! I love the longer introduction. It really sets the mood. It grabs you..." Chloe can't help but smile as she begins to swing her hips and sway with the beat. She looks Beca directly in the eyes and says with a flirtatious lilt, "It really builds."

Beca nods and agrees "Uhhuh," automatically before she really registers what she's agreeing with. Her face flushes as her eyes grow wide. "I mean… Uhh, umm."

"You always know what I like Beca."

"Umm yeah…"

Now halfway through the initial song, Beca has mixed in a second song; it's a remix of 'Heaven'. The transition is seamlessly mixed in, and Chloe loves how the lyrics flow so smoothly.

 _ **Baby, you're all that I want.  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe,  
We're in heaven,**_

It takes a second but it suddenly dawns on Chloe what she's hearing. "Wait?! Is that you singing?"

 _ **In the deep blue sky,  
There were rainbows in the night,  
You and me could fly,  
And the ocean shined so bright,**_

Beca smiles, loving the fact that Chloe picked out her voice immediately. "Uhh yeah, it's…"

 _ **And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart,  
It isn't too hard to see,  
We're in heaven,**_

"You singing Bryan Adam's 'Heaven'." Chloe's pride in her talented best friend shines through.

 _ **Angels whisper,  
something unreal,  
We're in heaven,**_

Beca doesn't need any other confirmation that the mix is good, just that smile, it really says everything; still it's nice to hear Chloe say, "This is really good. Scratch that, it's aca-amazing!"

 _ **Come into my dream,  
Let me show you where I've been, **_

_**Once in your life you find someone,  
Who will turn your world around, **_

_**Come into my dream,**_

""When?"

 _ **Now our dreams are comin' true,**_

 _ **Heaven is mine, seems I've been losing my time,**_

 _ **You're all that I want,**_

 _ **Come into my dream  
You're all that I want, **_

_**Come into my dream**_

"Did I sing 'Heaven'?" Chloe nods. "A DJ in Atlanta hired JM to come up with a dance version, and JM asked me to create a demo. Since this was just the demo, I did the vocals…"

"It's ACA-AMAZING!" WHY HAVE I NOT HEARD THIS BEFORE!?" Chloe can't help but scream.

"Which? This remix, or my cover of Heaven?"

Chloe gives her best friend a look that says 'you're kidding right?' She gives a definitive answer, "Both of course!"

"Uhh, well, me singing 'Heaven' took place while you were moving, and you were super busy, and it's no big deal, no one but JM and the DJ heard it, though JM did say I could keep it and use it…"

Chloe crosses her arms, and Beca gets the distinct impression this is the stance Ms Beale, teacher extraordinaire takes when admonishing a wayward student. The redhead huffs, "Still I should have heard it. New rule, I get a copy of every, and I mean every single song with Beca Mitchell vocals. That means covers, originals, backup, heck if you even just hum the melody while banging a tambourine, I want it."

Beca can only nod, "Okay."

Chloe goes from stern to all smiles again, as if her admonishment had never happened. It has always amazed Beca how fast Chloe can change her tone. An unwary person could get whiplash if they aren't paying attention. Luckily Chloe always seems to end on happy joyful, which is where the redhead is right now. She smirks at Beca, and says with self-satisfaction, "By the way you're welcome…"

Beca looks at her confused. "Welcome?"

Chloe gives her a knowing look. "You have your opening for Thursday. The rest of the set will build off of it."

Beca thinks about this, plays the song in her head, and suddenly her music library in her mind is open for business. More and more combinations begin to form in her mind, and Beca's face lights up with a heartfelt smile. "Thanks Chlo."

Chloe smiles at Beca, still nodding to the beat. "You're gonna have to send both of these to me so I can add them to my traffic jams."

Beca smiles back, something about the way Chloe's eyes light up when she hears Beca's work, is just the greatest feeling, and makes her day.

A knock at the front door interrupts them. Beca looks up, eyes furrowed. "Who's that?"

Chloe jumps up, smiling ear to ear. "That would be the Chinese food."

The petite brunette is confused. "Chinese? Food? Wait, what, when?"

Chloe gives her friend a look. "You wanted Chinese…"

"But when did you order?"

"Just before I came in to see you." Chloe's not sure why Beca seems to go pale. "Are you okay?" Chloe gives her friend a concerned look, "You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Beca waves her off, and when Chloe arches an eyebrow, she mumbles something about being really hungry.

Chloe smiles and then runs to the door; opening it to reveal Chinese delivery man. She flashes a huge smile at the man, "Hey Qui, how are you doing today?"

The young delivery guy answers with a chuckle, "Great, I take it your DJ's needing some cheering up?"

Chloe shakes her head, "Nah, she just loves Chinese food, and you guys have the best, so I thought I would treat."

The young man smirks as he hands over the bags of food. "Uh yeah, so are the flowers for you then?" He glances down as he asks.

Taking the the bags of food , Chloe looks down and notices three bouquets of red and white roses, each in a nice crystal vase. Perplexed the redhead shrugs, "Huh, I wonder where they came from,"

"Here let me get them," says Qui as he bends down and picks up the three vases.

Chloe looks at the bags of food, and contemplates how she can handle this. She slips the handles of the plastic bags over her wrists, and then holds out her hands. "Thank you so much Qui," says Chloe as the young man carefully hands the three vases to her.

"You sure you don't want me to bring them in?"

"Nah, I think I got this." As the young redhead cautiously balances the two bags of Chinese food and the three vases. As she carries them to the kitchen, she spies a card with Beca printed on it.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Beca has to smile despite herself, Chloe is nothing if not sweet and adorable and you can't help but liking her.

 _Still, how did she know about me wanting Chinese food?_

She makes a couple quick notes, and turns off her music, content that she now has her opening, and heads for the kitchen. Now that there's food available, she realizes she is actually pretty hungry.

 _Chloe always knows._

Walking briskly, Beca slows as she notices all the roses that Chloe's carrying, "Where'd you get the flowers?"

"They were sitting by the door."

Confused, Beca glances between the roses and Chloe while asking, "Who gave them to you?"

Chloe shrugs, "They're not for me; they're for you."

"For me?"

"There's a card with your name that goes with them." Chloe extends her hand, with a small red envelope.

 _Umm… Jesse?_

Beca accepts the small envelope rather tentatively, she's never been one for getting flowers.

 _It's just too cliche..._

The petite brunette examines the envelope for a second or two, contemplating it. She can feel her best friend's eyes on her, and knows that the ginger is just dying to know what the card says. She looks over at Chloe and gives her a smirk. Chloe's eyes show her pleading, and she practically whines. The brunette gives a wink, and begins to open the envelope, and withdraws the small card, holding it up to read it,

 _So, so, so very sorry._

 _You definitely deserved so much more._

 _You deserve all that is grand and great_

 _Love you dearly and always will.  
Your one true love_

 _Jesse_

Beca makes a face that Chloe actually finds amusing. The DJ shakes her head, it's too sappy for her.

"It's an interesting choice." Says the redhead as she sets them on the counter.

Beca steps up next to her friend and asks, "What's that mean?"

Chloe shrugs, "You've never been a roses type of girl." She begins to arrange the flowers so the bouquet is balanced and fresh looking.

Beca smirks at the roses, "I think these are more of a… 'Sorry I was a dick again' flowers."

"Still, I'm surprised…"

Beca arches her eyebrow, "Why?"

Chloe shrugs again, "It's just that Jesse's much more creative than just sending roses."

There's a knock at the door that interrupts the conversation. Beca goes to answer it as Chloe moves the bouquet over to the dining table. Opening the door Beca's shocked at the sheer size of the bouquet there waiting for her. It's a much larger bouquet than the ones Chloe had just brought to the kitchen. The petite brunette can only stand there, blinking rapidly, her muscles actually straining under the weight of the bouquet just handed to her. This one isn't the simple red and white bouquet of roses the earlier ones had been. This one is massive, containing red roses, white roses, pink orchids, and two other types of flowers Beca recognizes but doesn't know the name of.

She sheepishly carries the huge bouquet to the kitchen to a very surprised Chloe.

"You got more?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow," Chloe does a quick count of the first delivery, "looks like each of these is twenty-four roses, that's seventy-two roses. Now you have that ginormous bouquet. Jesse must be feeling pretty bad, that's a hell of a lot of flowers."

"According to this card, he is." Beca holding up another card. This one is larger than the first and came with the humongous bouquet.

 _I shouldn't have said what I did,_

 _I shouldn't have acted as I did,_

 _My emotions got the better of me,_

 _And I lost sight of what's truly important to me,_

 _You._

 _You are all that's important to me,_

 _You're my love, my life, my happiness,_

 _Please forgive me, and know you're all I hold dear,_

 _Jesse_

"Wow Becs, he really is sorry."

Another knock catches the girls by surprise. Chloe goes to the door this time and is handed another two bouquets of red and white roses. "Make that forty-eight more." She says as she delivers them to their kitchen.

"Are you kidding me?"

Chloe smiles sheepishly, "And I think I saw another delivery man approaching…"

"No way." Says Beca as she heads for the door. The DJ is determined to stop this silliness, and reject anymore flowers. Throwing open the door just before the delivery man can knock she is promptly presented with two bouquets. Beca finds herself at a loss for words, flabbergasted to see three more delivery people coming towards her, each carrying two bouquets, each bouquet exactly like the ones Chloe originally brought.

Beca looks lost as she carries the bouquets she has into their living room. Chloe directs the additional delivery people to follow her into the kitchen and dining area.

"Thank god Jesse sprung for vases. Not sure where we would put these." Says Chloe as she comes back into the living room, after showing the delivery people out, but not before accepting another three vases of the red and white roses. Beca can only watch slack-jawed as Chloe sets a vase on the end table and then two on the coffee table.

Beca pulls out her iPhone to call Jesse when there is another unexpected knock at their door.

Beca rolls her eyes, so Chloe offers to get it. "No," replies Beca, "I'll get it. Maybe it's Jesse, though if he has more roses, I'm slamming the door."

She nearly cries as two delivery people, a man and a woman each hand her bouquets of red and white roses. "What is this? War of the Roses?"

"Maybe Jesse's secretly punishing you?"

"You think?"

"No you big goof. He is totally trying to apologize in a grand gesture."

Before Beca can say anything back there's another knock at the door. "What the FUCK! Please be Jesse, so I can kill him."

"It's okay Becs," says Chloe as she raises her hand signaling for her friend to calm down. Opening the door Chloe isn't surprised to be handed another two bouquets.

"No, absolutely not, tell them to take them back."

Chloe shakes her head as another delivery woman shows up with another two bouquets. "I don't think we can do that Becs." She gestures to the delivery woman who looks at the number of bouquets in amazement. "Just place those over there on that bench."

Beca just shakes her head. "What are we going to do with all of these?"

"Well first we're going to set these aside," Chloe says as she places the two vases she's holding on the floor in front of the television. "Then we're going to eat dinner before it gets cold."

"I don't know if that's going to work," says Beca as there's another knock at the door.

"I got this," Chloe says as the diminutive brunette begins a rather colorful tirade about movie nerds and grand gestures.

Chloe grabs up her school bag and takes out her notepad as she approaches the door. This time instead of a delivery man, there's two each holding two vases of red and white roses. The redhead smiles warmly as she thanks the men and asks them to place the vases on the floor inside the entryway along the wall. At the same time she is drawing up a sign that she tapes to the front door.

"There, that should give us a moment's peace; so we can eat."

"What did you do?"

"Just put up a sign which asks for all deliveries to be left at the door," says Chloe as she grabs Beca's hand and leads her to the kitchen. "Let's eat, before the food gets cold."

Beca allows herself to be led to the kitchen. The perplexed brunette can't help but whine, "What is that weirdo doing?"

"I honestly don't know Becs, this reminds me of a cheesy movie I once saw…"

"It **Is** one of his cheesy movie moves," groans Beca as she surveys the five bouquets dominating their dining table, the additional three on the counter.

Chloe giggles as she grabs the bags of food and then a bottle of wine from the fridge. "Grab a couple of glasses, would you Beca," says the redhead as she grabs napkins and some utensils.

The shell shocked brunette "What are you doing?"

"Grab the wine glasses. You and I are having a picnic in my room."

Beca can only stare at her best friend for a heartbeat or more, before does as she was bade, grabbing two wine glasses, cursing as she has to reach around and between two floral arrangements, and then follows Chloe to the redhead's room.

Chloe has by then pulled out a sheet and a towel, which have been placed on the floor, the towel on top. She gestures for Beca to take a seat on the sheet, then begins to arrange the food.

As Beca takes a seat she asks,"Why are we eating here?" She sweeps her hand indicating the sheets and towel and the boxes of Chinese food spread between them.

Chloe flashes one of her patented 'I've got this' smiles as she takes the glasses from Beca, and gives the girl a spring roll. "We're having a picnic."

"A picnic?"

"Yeah, a picnic." The redhead's smile grows, but as she takes in her best friend's incredulity, she sighs, "We obviously can't eat at the dining table or the coffee table, and the apartment is beginning to smell like a greenhouse, so I thought we should make the best of it," she pauses to open the bottle of wine. "Have a nice quiet picnic in here." Pouring a generous glass for her best friend, Chloe hands it over and smiles as Beca downs it in one gulp.

Chloe smiles, "Easy there tiger…"

Beca holds out her glass, "I seriously need this Chlo." Chloe arches an eyebrow and Beca says, "Please Chloeee."

The redhead pours more, she can never deny her Tiny DJ, especially when she pouts. She then starts dishing from the small cartons onto a plate, generous portions of Pepper Steak, Mongolian Beef, and Sweet and Sour Pork, on top of Fried Rice. Once she feels she's put enough on the plate, Chloe hands it over to a very eager Beca, who's playing with a pair of chopsticks. Chloe gestures for Beca to dig in as she serves herself.

For the next few minutes the Chinese food is consumed in a comfortable silence, each girl savouring their particular favorite, Chloe's being the Sweet and Sour Pork, Beca's the Mongolian Beef, though Beca's fiddling with her chopsticks has kept her from really eating.

Chloe giggles at her best friend's attempts at using chopsticks to eat. "You may actually starve trying to use those." She points at the slender sticks with her own. "You're never going to eat enough if you keep trying to use chopsticks."

"I can use chopsticks just fine Chlo," snarks Beca as she tries to lift a bite of Mongolian Beef to her mouth; which of course falls back onto her plate.

"Yeah, I can see that," giggles Chloe.

Beca scowls and reaches out and skewers an egg roll with one of her chopsticks. "Can too!" She says triumphantly as she lifts the egg roll up for Chloe to see before she takes a bite.

"I stand corrected."

"Damn straight."

The two fall into silence again, each really enjoying the taste of their meal, though it doesn't stop either of from stealing a bite or two from the others.

"I may have, possibly, sort of, accidentally ordered way too much food. I think we're set for leftovers…"

"Till Emily gets here. That girl can give Amy a run for the money when it comes to eating," says Beca with a chuckle.

"Yeah, who would have guessed Legacy could out eat you?"

"Hey!"

Again a man easy silence falls over the two, but Chloe really wants to know what Beca's thinking. When she feels enough time has passed she asks tentatively, "So…"

Beca plays dumb. "So…?"

The ginger understands this but pushes forward. "Well, we have a couple hundred roses out there."

Beca drops her head. "What am I going to do?"

"Start your own floral shop?"

"Thanks…"

"Enter a float in the New Year's Day Rose Parade- wait that's actually a cool idea, we could have the Bellas on it, and sing…"

"Not helping Beale…"

"It could totally be a tribute to A Cappella…"

"Chloe…"

"We could have matching costumes, and sing all the mixes we won with…"

"Chlo!"

"Oh-sorry…"

"It's okay…"

"Still a great idea…"

"Still not going to happ… are you pouting? No, no, no - you can't pout Chlo… that's not fair! Did your eyes actually get bigger? Hey how are they doing that? No, I mean be practical… it's… okay someday we'll get a tribute to A Cappella float into the Rose Bowl parade… just not this year…"

Chloe huffs, "Fine, I'm holding you to that."

Beca can only roll her eyes. She can't believe what she just agreed to, and deep in her heart and soul she knows the ginger will hold her to it.

Taking another bite of Mongolian Beef, well half bite, as most drops from her chopsticks, Beca mumbles, "Still not sure what I'm doing with all those roses."

Chloe shrugs, "Guess I'm still surprised. I mean I get the big gesture, though he may have gone a little overboard…"

Beca rolls her eyes, "You think?"

"... but roses aren't even your favorite flower…"

"Nope, orchids are."

"... Wouldn't it still have been special to fill our apartment with orchids?"

"Yeah I think so, though Jesse's always felt that giving an orchid just doesn't convey his true feelings."

"I still think this reminds me of a movie plot." Chloe pulls out her iPhone and types into the Safari. A quick search proves fruitful. "Here it is, 'Bed of Roses' with Christian Slater and Mary Stuart Masterson."

"Never saw it."

"There's a surprise…"

"Rude…"

Chloe scrunches her face, trying to remember. "I think I did once, maybe on TNT or TBS. You know on one of those Saturday afternoons where the weather keeps you in, and you have nothing better to do. It was, sweet, you wouldn't have liked it."

"Thanks…" Beca snarks.

"Just keeping it real…" Chloe sticks out her tongue. Beca responds in kind. Chloe then asks, "How many roses do you think he bought?"

Beca shrugs, "I really have no idea. Who does this?"

It's Chloe turn to shrug, "Jesse I guess. How did he do this? It's no small feat. Not to mention a small fortune out there."

"Uhh yeah, he doesn't like flashing it, but Jesse and his family have a bit of money." Beca looks a bit embarrassed. "They're loaded."

"Really? I'm surprised. They always seem kinda middle class," the redhead frowns, knowing that she sounded rather snooty. "I mean, not that this is bad, it's just they don't flash wealth."

Beca shakes her head, "No, you're right. They're pretty frugal. Jesse's grandfather built a small tool and die business, Jesse's dad took it over and grew it into a pretty successful firm. Jesse's older brother Jonathan is going to run it some day. Jesse always jokes that he's lucky he's the youngest, all of the perks, none of the responsibility to keep the family business going. He gets a monthly stipend, plus his parents helped him get his condo. That's why Jesse never had to get a job all through school and up to this point."

"Well that's good. I would hate to see the credit card bill for this gesture."

Beca's eyes widen, "Oh my god! Can you imagine?"

"So, what are you going to do?"

Beca pulls out her iPhone. "I should see what he has to say. He's been texting for a couple hours,"

Chloe giggles, "Maybe he was trying to warn you that he had set off a tsunami of roses."

Jesse has kept texting her and there's three notices of voicemails. With a sigh Beca finally begins reading the messages Jesse left. Scrolling to the first one.

 _MovieNerd[5:31PM]: Becaw! Just finished meeting with Spielberg! SPIELBERG! Was… Wait for it… AMAZING! So sorry about weekend xoxo_

Beca rolls her eyes. She seriously hates it when he calls her Becaw, even in text form. Especially in text form. She scrolls down through the next messages.

 _MovieNerd[5:37PM]: Hey Beca I really want to_ _apologize profusely for the weekend - I really am sorry xxxxx_

 _MovieNerd[5:39PM]: Becaw? U there? REALLY SORRY xoxox_

 _MovieNerd[5:42PM]: So R U reading this? Going 2 try calling. Love U xxxx_

Beca checks the voicemail and sure enough there's a message from 5:44 PM. She continues scrolling.

 _MovieNerd[5:45PM]: No answer-R U reading these?_

 _MovieNerd[5:47PM]: Come on Becaw please answer- :-(_

Beca scrolls down skipping about a dozen messages.

 _MovieNerd[6:32PM]: I'm a moron, a total jerk_

 _MovieNerd[6:35PM]: i must have been brain dead to do what i did_

Beca can only agree with that one. She scrolls the messages, skipping a couple dozen.

 _MovieNerd[6:38PM]: please forgive. I miss you. :-(_

 _MovieNerd[6:40PM]: sorry for doing a ton of stupid things_

 _MovieNerd[6:42PM]: please know how sorry I am_

Beca again scrolls through more, skipping another couple dozen. She can see that they all say about the same thing, though she has a feeling Jesse's been drinking, because the messages get smaller and less clear as she scrolls down.

 _MovieNerd[7:20PM]: sorry i effed up_

 _MovieNerd[7:20PM]: :-(_

 _MovieNerd[7:24PM]: I promise_

 _MovieNerd[7:24PM]: to_

 _MovieNerd[7:24PM]: do a_

 _MovieNerd[7:24PM]: better_

Beca scrunches her eyebrows, she seriously can't believe how many texts Jesse's sent. More scrolls down. More messages are shorter and less coherent.

 _MovieNerd[8:12PM]: Love you_

 _MovieNerd[8:13PM]: Love you_

 _MovieNerd[8:13PM]: Becawww!_

 _MovieNerd[8:13PM]: Love you_

 _MovieNerd[8:14PM]: Becawww_

 _MovieNerd[8:14PM]: Love you!_

As she is looking at the messages a call comes in, Jesse's picture appears on the screen. Beca's thankful though that she has the ringer silenced, she's not really in the mood for Simple Minds. In resignation, Beca answers the call.

"Becaw!" Jesse screeches over the phone. "You called… No, no, no - I called… Becaw! I didn't think you would call… You never call - but you do answer..." It's easy for Beca and Chloe to hear Jesse's inebriation.

Beca gestures with her head to Chloe that she's going to go. Chloe nods and smiles. Beca's smile in return is shy. She drops her eyes to indicate the dirty plates and remaining food, but Chloe waves her off. Beca whispers a thank you as she gets up. Into the phone she says, "You bought me flowers?"

Jesse actually hiccups a "Yep!"

Rolling her eyes, Beca pulls the door closed and can only say, "Weirdo!" She then drops her voice and asks, "What were you thinking?"

Jesse's answer is immediate. "That I love you… Like this much… Don't want to lose you… Best thing in my life.. and I met Spielberg…"

Beca can't stop the smile that forms, there's something amusing about drunk Jesse. "So I gathered. I think you're drunk." For some reason this Jesse reminds her of Freshman Jesse. He's cute, he's funny, he's goofy.

"Nope! The phone's just blurry…"

Beca shakes her head, a flashback to an earlier time makes her smile. "I see…"

"Becaw, I'm going to tell you a secret…"

"Okay…"

"I have been drinking…"

"I kinda get that Jess…" Beca finds it funny, she's not even upset anymore; not about the fight, the ruined weekend getaway, or the tsunami of roses. It's all too surreal for her. This just doesn't happen in real life. It's too over-the-top.

"It's just that Mitch and Jodie wanted to celebrate after meeting Spielberg - who is amazing, though not as amazing as you… So we went to celebrate… Palm Springs is great place to party; but I can't help missing you… Do you miss me?"

"Yeah Jesse…"

"We should Party in Palm Springs…"

"Yeah Jesse…"

"I met Spielberg…"

"That's really cool Jesse…"

"I got you roses…"

"Yeah you did…"

"A lot of roses…"

The petite brunette looks over the roses in the living room and can only chuckle. "You could say that…"

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you…"

"I know Jesse…"

"I **LOVE** you!"

Beca pauses for half a heartbeat as she looks at the closed door to Chloe's room. "I love you too… Jesse."

Beca shakes her head in resignation, and turns about, heading for her room, listening to the drunk ramblings of her boyfriend, figuring if he's talking to her, than he's not making any bad choices.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

It's eleven-thirty p.m. when Chloe once again opens the front door to the apartment; this this time to find over four dozen more bouquets of roses. She can only shake her head. She has to give Jesse his due, when he does grand gestures, he does grand gestures.

She had just peeked in on her tiny DJ a couple minutes ago; the petite brunette had not returned after taking Jesse's call. Chloe again had decided to give her best friend space, though she was kind of sad that their moment had been interrupted. The picnic had been so nice, though she had to admit a picnic on her bedroom floor is nothing compared to an apartment full of roses.

 _How am I supposed to compete with that?_

Beca was asleep still in her day clothes, lying on her bed, her phone laying next to her hand, as if she had been holding it near her ear.

 _She must have fallen asleep talking to Jesse._

Picking up the phone she sees that the iPhone is drained. With a shake of her head she places the phone into the charging cradle of her radio slash alarm clock. She figures Beca will appreciate when she wakes in the morning. Chloe then picks up a light blanket and drapes it over her friend. The smaller woman looks so peaceful asleep, Choe makes certain she doesn't wake the girl.

"Sweet dreams Becs… Love you," whispers the redhead.

Now Chloe stands in the hallway just staring for a minute considering what to do. She really can't leave the roses out in the hallway. They are blocking the way; luckily their apartment is at the end of the hall. Still if anyone had to go to the stairwell, they would be totally blocked. She takes a couple quick pictures with her iPhone. Partly for posterities sake, partly because no one will believe this when she tells the story, because she knows Beca will deny it, but mostly so she can tease the heck out her best friend.

Once she's got enough digital proof, and with a sigh of resignation she begins the task of picking up the vases and carrying them two at a time into the apartment. It takes about fifteen minutes to move them all, it turns out there were fifty-one more vases, each with forty-eight roses. Before bringing in the roses, the redhead had set up towels and blankets on the floors in the living room and hallway, to set the vases on, once the space she cleared on the counters, shelves, and tables is all used up.

When she's completed she looks at her handy work. The living room is awash in red and white roses. Pulling out her iPhone, Chloe again takes a number of pictures. She also takes a quick video as she walks through the room, and into the kitchen, which is also covered in red and white roses, quietly capturing all of Jesse's grand gesture.

* * *

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's my newest chapter. Hopefully you liked it. Like I said I started this chapter a couple times, but it just wasn't happening. Then I decided to use the mental block as inspiration.**

 **Please read and review. I really appreciate any and all comments.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Getting the Instruments

**A/N: So Happy Holidays! This chapter was interesting to write because when I started it, it was going to be just a bit of a filler chapter, but as I wrote it, things changed and a subtle shift in this chapter is going to have major consequences for the rest of this story. This forced me to have to rethink a few chapters, some of which had been nearly finished. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know.**

 **As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

 _ *****Getting the Instruments*****_

* * *

 _Ugh… Where? What?_

Beca wakes disoriented, not quite sure where she is. She peers around into the darkness of the room, but it is shrouded in the shadows of the night. Sleep in her eyes helps leave everything, including the clock on her nightstand too blurry for Beca to make out. Beca yawns into her pillow, her thoughts muffled by a cloud of fading sleep. Her mouth feels foul, and her pillow is wet from drool.

 _Gross, Dude!_

She rolls over onto her back, trying to get her bearings in the dark, but Beca's a bit befuddled with sleep, and she's kind of disoriented. She emits another yawn, eyes drooping closed, as sleep beckons her return, but her legs have become all tangled in a blanket, which leaves her annoyed and uncomfortable. Peaking with one eye, she spies a light blanket which had been draped over her, but is now wrapped tight. This just adds to Beca's confusion.

 _Where the hell am I? I need to get up… Oh shit!_

Beca rolls over again and goes to get up by pushing up with her hands, but realizes too late how close the edge of the bed she actually is. Her hand is right on the edge of the bed as it misses its purchase and slips off. With a good portion of her weight being placed on the arm she over balances, and unceremoniously tumbles off her bed as she can't arrest her fall.

Beca's head strikes the floor with painful force, and causes the young brunette to see Stars. "Ugh! That fucking hurt! What the Fuck!"

Unsurprisingly falling out of bed does little for helping a person with getting reoriented to their location. Neither does banging one's own head into a nightstand, as Beca just discovered.

"Ouch! Double Fuck!"

Beca closes her eyes, hoping this is all a dream and when she opens them next everything will reset. Drifting in the darkness behind her squeezed eyelids doesn't seem to help though. Her voice which is emitting a rather creative string of epithets, is muted, as if being spoken at the opposite end of a very long tunnel. All sound in the room is drowned out by the rushing of blood through her ears. Rolling over on her back with a groan, she again opens her eyes. Her head still resting on the nightstand, too discombobulated at the moment to get more comfortable, she sighs, grunting out another brief curse. Again she tries to assess her situation. Beca rubs the back of her head as she begins to notice her surroundings better.

 _Well I'm still in my clothes, and I'm in my bedroom? Uhh yeah, that's good…_

Looking at the blanket tangled around her legs, Beca tries to recollect where it came from. She's positive she didn't have it when she lay on her bed talking to Jesse.

 _Chlo? She must have checked up on me..._

Well, never mind that now; it didn't matter at this moment. Rubbing her face, Beca takes a few moments to again get her bearings, but still her vision is blurry. She blinks until her vision improves and she can take in her surroundings in the very dim light. Once this is accomplished Beca struggles to move herself into a more comfortable position. With great effort she sits up and untangles her legs from the blanket, finally kicking her feet free with a huff.

"Just not my night," mumbles Beca under her breath.

Beca has always hated waking up; being dragged out of what are typically amazing dreams and back into the harsh reality of life, has never been a chart topper of favorite things. This however has to be one of her personal worst wake-ups, at least non-post party wake-ups. Waking up after consuming one of Amy's specials is a whole other category unto itself.

Smacking her lips, Beca scrunches her face, not enjoying the taste in her mouth, and remembers that she never brushed her teeth before falling asleep. Shaking her head she gets to her feet and shuffles across the room, another loud yawn breaking unbidden from her mouth, knowing she'll never get back to sleep if she doesn't at least brush her teeth, maybe floss.

 _Yeah, definitely need to floss…_

She stumbles half-awake to her door, missing the two vases of red and white roses that have been set on her dresser. Shuffling out of her room Beca makes way down the hallway to the bathroom, moving past several more vases of red and white roses that line the floor along the wall. In her trance like state, she doesn't pay them any mind. She leaves the light off, hoping to complete this task without waking to much. She really does hope to get back to sleep.

In the dark bathroom Beca quickly brushes her teeth, overlooking a vase of roses on the counter. On autopilot Beca moves the vase of roses to get the dental floss, never really registering what she just did as she begins to floss. She then reaches around a second vase of roses and grabs the mouthwash and gargles to get the foul taste out of her mouth. Once finished she feels greatly refreshed, and let's out a soft sigh. She realizes though that she's a bit thirsty and so makes her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, again shuffling past a couple vases filled with red and white rose bouquets.

Still on autopilot, the young brunette walks past numerous bouquets of roses in the kitchen without notice. Scratching the back of her head, Beca opens the fridge and notes that Chloe has placed the leftover Chinese food in there. A yellow post-it note is attached to one. It says, 'For Lunch' and has a doodle of Rainbow Dash leaping over a trio of hearts. Beca can't help but smile.

 _Chloe takes such great care of me..._

Turning around with the fridge door still open, the light reveals that the room is full of roses.

"Holy shit!"

There are vases of roses taking up every inch of counter space, the dining table, and even the stovetop has two vases.

"It wasn't just a bad dream?" Beca asks the darkness. Part of Beca was really hoping that the images running in her head of bouquet after bouquet being delivered was just a bad dream.

 _Nope, looks like that weirdo really did send me dozens and dozens of roses…_

"Beca?" Chloe mumbles from the doorway as she sleepily blinks at Beca.

"Fuck!" Beca yelps at the sudden sound of a voice behind her. At the same time the petite brunette jumps like she had just been electrocuted. She turns, her hand clutching at her chest as she breaths in and out frantically trying to catch her breath."Oh dear god! Jesus!"

"No, just me, I'm not quite that perfect," says Chloe with a chuckle, as she rubs the back of her head.

 _Is this what a heart attack feels like..._

"I didn't know you were there! You, you, scared the shit out of me; Chlo," replies Beca, her voice sounding distinctly accusatory.

"Oh, sorry," Chloe giggles groggily.

 _She doesn't sound sorry..._

"Seriously Chlo, you can't just creep up on a person like that..." Beca states matter of factly.

"Not sure I was creeping…"

Beca mumbles, "Totally creeper…"

Chloe smirks and whispers back, "If you say so…"

Beca huffs, "I do…"

"So, what time is it?"

"Um, it's like, uh, um," Beca glances to the microwave, but has to move to look around a bouquet of roses. She squints at the clock, eyes still blurry, "four something," Beca mumbles.

Chloe sleepily hums her acknowledgement. "What are you doing up? Other than recognizing my near perfection."

Beca shrugs, "Woke up, fell out of bed, came for water," she holds up the bottle as proof. She lapses into silence, but found that she needed to say something, about the state of their kitchen. She gestures at the unbelievable amount of roses surrounding them. "What're we going to do?"

Chloe still half asleep misses Beca's hand gesture asks, "With?"

"With all these?" Beca can't help the trace of annoyance touching her voice. She really can't believe how many bouquets of roses are in their kitchen.

Chloe giggles, but decides her best friend needs some assuring. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it…"

Beca looks at her best friend confused, Beca meekly whispers, "You will?"

Chloe answers through a yawn, "If it's okay with you."

"Yes, yes… God yes."

"Then I'll take care of it in the morning, or rather later this morning…"

Beca half asleep and overwhelmed by the sheer number of roses, slips up to Chloe and wraps her in a hug. Chloe stiffens for a heartbeat, not expecting this gesture, but then melts into the smaller girl's embrace. Beca feels a warm fluttering in her stomach as she pulls the redhead tight against her. She mumbles a thank you happily into the redhead's shoulder, who returns a your welcome with a squeeze.

 _This feels so nice, so perfect..._

After a couple seconds, Beca pulls away, it's feeling too perfect, knowing if she doesn't soon, she may end up standing there the rest of the night. Keeping her eyes cast down, afraid to get lost in Chloe's deep blue eyes. She mumbles that she's headed back to bed, and shuffles away. But she happens to look into their living room and sees the sheer number of bouquets filling that room. "Jesus H. Christ!"

"Keep telling you Becs, it's just Chloe. I'm flattered, but I'm not that perfect."

Beca can only giggle in response. The impossibility of the current state of their apartment just too much. Now every bouquet stands out like a neon sign as she passes them.

 _Seriously how many bouquets did that weirdo buy…_

With an effort Beca strips out of her skinny jeans, annoyed at how difficult it is when half asleep. She kicks the offending article of clothing into the corner.

 _I'm so glad Chloe said she would take care of it; I just can't..._

Beca finishes undressing, and pulls on one of Chloe's old shirts she had stolen in her sophomore year. It's long falling to her knees. It's a favorite because it has a Red Panda, and it always reminds her of Chloe.

 _What would I do without Chlo..._

She finishes changing and closing her eyes as she lays back in her bed, Beca can't help the grin that spreads across her face or the swelling of her heart, knowing that Chloe has her back.

Beca's asleep within seconds of returning to her bed, mere moments after her head hit the pillow, her mind a little more at ease.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

* * *

She's not sure what she notices first, the smell of coffee, the light falling on her face through the outside window, or the soft voice calling her name. Whichever the first one is, her senses begin to pull her up out of the depths of sleep.

 _Noooo… Don't want to wake up..._

"Becs," Chloe whispers as she kneels down next to Beca's side, a warm cup of coffee in one hand, the other placed on the slumbering DJ's shoulder to give a gentle nudge.

"Noooo," groans Beca, shifting away from the redhead, throwing her right arm over her face, "don't want to get up. Let me sleep."

"Sorry Becs, but it's time to get up…" Chloe says, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 _Again, she doesn't sound sorry..._

"No," mumbles Beca. "Stop that…" yelps the petite brunette as Chloe pokes her side, causing her to twitch.

Chloe giggles and Beca hears the distinctive sound of a cup being set on the nightstand. Confused by this, she peeks out from under her arm; just in time to see Chloe jump onto her bed.

"Chloe! No! Just no! I swear to all you hold dear! It's too damn early for you. No jumping on the bed." Beca cries, though her pleas fall on deaf ears.

"Becs. It's ten-thirty and you need to get up!"

"Damn it Chlo! What the hell? Can't you see that I'm napping!"

Chloe laughs, shaking her head, "No, you were sleeping. The act of napping requires one to have actually woken up, done some things and then gone back to sleep."

Beca raises her arm to peek up at Chloe incredulously before replying, "Maybe I did…" she waves her hands around, "do some things, like you know things, and then you know napped…"

Chloe has to fight the smirk that so desperately wants to define her face now, and instead just gives Beca a look. "Fine! I was sleeping! Same diff."

Chloe resumes jumping, as she sing songs, "Get up, get up, get up…"

"What are you? Like three years old?"

Chloe just keeps jumping and singing.

"Chlo! It's too early!" Beca manages to grumble before turning over and burying her face in her pillow.

"Are you going to get up?"

"No…" Beca says in a pout.

"Okay-Get up, get up, get up…" Chloe sings as she resumes jumping.

"Chloeeee!" Beca whines.

Chloe stops and places her hands on her hips. "You have to get up. Right now. Up."

"No. Don't want to. Go away. I hate you." Beca declares, and for good measure sticks out her tongue.

Chloe lets herself fall into the bed, so she's lying next to her best friend, She loudly whispers, "You love me."

"No I don't, and you can't make me get up!"

"Challenge accepted!"

"You know Beale, you're not Barney Stenson." Beca states emphatically as she rubs her eyes and slowly begins to sit up, before flopping back on her back in a huff.

Chloe just laughs, grabbing Beca's face. Beca who had closed her eyes in an effort to escape the morning, now cracks one open to glare at her weird friend. "What are you doing? Don't be weird."

Chloe smirks as she holds her best friend's head her hands, bringing her face so their noses are almost touching. Eyes locked, she whispers, "You need to get up, sleepy head."

Beca gives Chloe a look of pure confusion. "Why?"

"Because we're going to Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's. We're going to pick up our instruments."

Beca's eyes widen, and a smile creases her lips. "Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's?"

Chloe simply nods, sporting a huge grin.

"Really?"

"Yes! And she would want to see you again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Becs."

"Today?"

Chloe climbs out of the bed. "Yep, so get dressed we're going out," Chloe says over her shoulder.

 _Damn that woman..._

Beca sighs and rolls herself out of her bed, and shuffles over to the closet to grab some of her most comfortable clothes. She takes off the Red Panda shirt, hanging it on the back of her closet door, grabs a bra and panties. She then pulls on another one of Chloe's old articles of clothing she's stolen over the years, this time a forest green Barden U hoodie sweatshirt she took in her junior year. It's one of her favorite items of Chloe's old clothing to wear; because it's overly soft and really comfortable, and even though she'll never ever admit it, Beca really, really likes thing that are soft, fuzzy, and really comfortable. But the real reason was that it just always reminds her of Chloe.

A few minutes later, Beca, now clad in her favorite warm and comfy Barden U sweatshirt and a comfortable pair of jeans, makes her way out of her room and towards the kitchen. She looks at the line vase on her dresser and mumbles, "That's funny, I could have sworn there were two bouquets in my room, instead of just one."

The petite brunette makes her way down the hallway and towards the kitchen. She's halfway there when she pauses and studies the floor. The space along the wall is now devoid of vases and flowers.

 _There used to be a row of vases here… Right?_

"What the?" Beca mumbles out loud as she looks about, trying to remember how many bouquets had been in the hallway last night. She makes her way into the kitchen, slowing down as she looks all about very confused. Save for an impressive floral display that's serving as the centerpiece of their dining table, there are no signs of the tsunami of roses. "Chlo?"

* * *

"Chlo?" Beca repeats tentatively as she enters the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Chloe hums from her seat at the counter, nursing her coffee as Beca shuffles into the kitchen. Though the brunette had called her name as if in question, she didn't follow up with anything.

With a mischievous smile Chloe calls to her best friend, "Oh good morning Beca. What are you doing awake so early this morning?"

"Ha ha, look everyone, Chloe Beale, comedian," Beca deadpans as she looks about.

"What can I say, I'm very talented. Now hurry up, Becs…" Chloe says with sly smirk as she lifts the coffee pot for Beca to see.

Beca chuckles at the redhead but doesn't notice that she's holding the coffee pot. The petite brunette continues to look all about as she answers, "I'm going as fast as I can; but can you..."

"Hurry," Chloe teases with an exaggerated whine. "I want to get going 'cause I'm really hungry." She can't resist using one of Beca's go-to complaints. It's actually rather amazing how Beca is always hungry, eats enough to choke a horse, and yet remains so small and petite.

"You know you could have gotten us something to eat right?" Mumbles Beca making her way to the coffee maker. Chloe giggles at her friend's grumpiness, on Beca it's just adorable.

"I was waiting for you," Chloe continues her teasing whine, all the while watching her her distracted best friend looking around like she's missing something. She finally decides to take pity on her caffeine-deprived friend and clears her throat, getting Beca's attention. When the petite brunette looks over she asks, "Coffee?" Lifting the pot higher for effect.

"Yes, please." Beca answers automatically, finally noticing what Chloe's holding. As she walks towards her though, Beca's still looking around, confused, as if she's lost something.

"You okay, Becs?"

Beca quirks an eyebrow at Chloe. "Wasn't this room filled with roses last night?"

Chloe, bites her lip before she speaking. "Uh… yeah…"

Beca stares at Chloe, eyes scanning the room, disbelieving that the roses in vases are gone. "What happened? Where'd they all go?"

Chloe is suddenly nervous, and chews her lip before answering, "Well I took care of them - like you said I could." Chloe hastily adds at the end.

Beca swings around and stares at Chloe. "You didn't throw them away did you?"

Worry creases Chloe's forehead, and she pales a little as she attempts to answer, "Uhh, n-n-no. I mean no, of course not…"

"What did you do? Where are they?"

Chloe looks down sheepishly. "Well, a dozen went to the maternity ward at the hospital. All the mothers who gave birth yesterday and this morning got a bouquet. I then dropped a fifteen bouquets at the Ronald McDonald House by the hospital; every family staying there got one. Then I dropped a lot off at the Sunny Springs Retirement Center over off of twelfth street, then, and then the final bulk of them went to the Shady Grove Rest Home over near the park." The redhead raises her eyes to meet Beca's, unsure if she overstepped with the roses. Her cerulean blue meets Beca's stormy gray-blue with a bit of trepidation.

Beca turns away and moves to where she can see their living room. She gasps as there are only two bouquets visible; one on each of the end tables that bookend the couch. Beca turns back to Chloe and asks incredulously, "How?"

Chloe smiles weakly and says, "I loaded them up and drove them…" The redhead is nervous, though she feels she had permission to act. Still the roses were Beca's, not hers.

"In your car?" Beca can't help the surprise in her voice.

Chloe stands from her perch on the stool. "Uhhh - no. Umm I have a van I had borrowed from Bob at work. You know, to get the instruments today." She stands fidgeting, as if a schoolgirl caught out past curfew.

Beca slumps into the seat next to Chloe. Her incredulity readily apparent. She looks at her best friend and asks, "You loaded all those bouquets into a van?"

"Well it took three trips in the van…"

"Three trips!?" Beca's voice comes out as a squeak as she jumps up. "What time did you wake up?"

"Well - you know - four something…"

Realization washes over Beca. "You didn't go back to sleep?"

Chloe blushes a little and drops her eyes. "Umm… Yeah - No…"

"Why Chloe?"

"Well it seemed as if you were a little overwhelmed by the gesture, and we couldn't keep that many. The smell alone…"

"I can agree with you there."

"And since I was awake and had the van, I figured I would get a head start…" Chloe's cut off as Beca wraps her in a hug. Shocked at first leaves Chloe stiff, but she quickly loosens up, and returns the gesture, letting her body relax into her friend's, and at that moment everything is right in the world.

* * *

"Thank you Chlo," Beca whispers as she pulls back a few inches. "You didn't have to do that." Their eyes lock and both women just stare for a second. Suddenly Beca's very aware of Chloe; of everything that is Chloe. The vibrant natural red color of her hair, its' scent soft and flowery from her favorite shampoo. The curve of her eyebrows that help frame her beautiful soulful eyes, with their unique cerulean blue color, holding so much warmth and love. The sleekness of her nose. The cupid's bow of her top lip. They are so close now; only inches apart, and Beca's eyes travel down to Chloe's lips, and she begins to wonder at their softness.

Beca feels a sudden urge, not a completely new urge, but an urge that's been more prevalent of late, to feel those lips. Beca's breath hitches as her eyes swing back up to Chloe's and it seems the redhead's cerulean blue had been looking at her lips too. They lock eyes again and just stand there for what seems like forever.

Beca feels herself leaning in ever so slightly. There is no conscious decision, it's just happening, as if in a dream. She senses Chloe begin to lean in too. One of Beca's hands rests on Chloe's arm while the other finds her waist. Beca's heart is thumping so hard she wouldn't be surprised if it bursts from her chest. Beca leans in a littler closer. They are just centimeters apart. Chloe closes her eyes as her head tilts to the right.

Sudden realization hits Beca at what is about to happen, her eyes widen, and she quickly pulls away, breaking the moment. Chloe's eyes spring open as she feels Beca jerk away.

Releasing Chloe, Beca turns back to her full coffee mug sitting on the counter. She grabs it up and takes a quick drink, wincing at the slight burn of the hot liquid, but endures quietly. She takes the mug and moves to the other side of the kitchen, coming to a stop at the counter by the sink. She turns back towards Chloe, but keeps her eyes cast down towards their floor. "Y-Y-Y-You should have woken me. I-I-I could have helped. Y-Y-You know, w-with the fl-flowers..."

Chloe is frozen in place trying to figure out what just occurred. For a split second she can't comprehend what just happened, and then she realizes what she just about let happen and her skin pales. She turns back to her own coffee, and replies in her own shaky voice, "Oh no, you were tired. It's no big deal."

Beca stares at her coffee mug. She whispers, "It is to me. Thanks…"

"No-No big deal… Not like I filled your apartment with roses… Now that's a big deal…"

"It was weird, from a weirdo." Beca answers still not looking at Chloe.

"But… there was… you know," Chloe rambles, "something sweet… uh romantic about it…"

Beca keeps her focus on her mug, sitting warm between her hands. "Yeah… yeah you know, that movie nerd… loves his grand gestures."

"Yeah, umm yeah, he sure loves movie gestures. He-e loves you so much…"

Beca nods, "Yeah he does…"

Silence descends on the kitchen, thick an oppressive, as each woman's mind is processing everything that's just happened, or almost happened.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks breaking the silence. Though what she really means is 'are they okay'. She's very concerned at Beca's sudden shift.

Beca only nods, but keeps her eyes cast down, focused on her mug, her lower lip firmly trapped between her teeth. Chloe faintly hears Beca say she's 'fine'.

Definitely not convinced by this ringing endorsement, Chloe asks, "You sure?" The younger woman nods, and Chloe senses now is not the time to push. "So…"

Beca looks up at Chloe and asks with artificial sounding cheer, "So….what's your, uh I mean our plan for the day, Red?"

"Well I was thinking I would take you out for breakfast and then we swing by Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's to pick up the instruments."

"Wait, you're offering breakfast? And Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's?" Beca's voice is extra high, almost a squeak. It's forced and unnatural.

Chloe nods, not willing to look away from Beca, but hurting as she watches her best friend pull away, emotionally now, after just literally doing so. Her answer is a soft, "Yeah…"

"Well why didn't you say so? Come on Beale, Breakfast! I'm starving!" Beca hops up from leaning on the counter, and she bolts for the door to emphasize her point. She spins around waving for Chloe to follow. "Come on, time's a wastin."

Chloe snorts into her mug as she swallows the last of her coffee, now bitter in her mouth and then follows her best friend with a deep frustrated sigh.

 **[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]**

* * *

Chloe's not sure about this trip anymore. Maybe she should have let Beca beg off this morning. Breakfast had been a quiet affair, as was the entire ride over to Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's. Beca hadn't looked at Chloe pretty much the entire meal and there's been a silence between them as they drove together. It had been a long time since there had been this kind of tension between her and Beca, and it left Chloe feeling unsettled.

Conversation at the diner had been strained and each had had to force their end of the dialogue with the other. Chloe had hated it. It had taken her years to chip away at Beca's walls, but in the blink of an eye this morning she had felt them fall back into place.

Even now as they approach Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's front door Beca is being totally awkward around the redhead, and Chloe can literally sense Beca ready to bolt.

It hurts her so much.

Chloe has spent a lot of time getting close to her best friend, but this morning showed definitively, there will always be a chasm between; a place she cannot cross. This was something she had always known in her heart, but confirmation still hurt nonetheless.

With sad resignation Chloe makes a move to knock on the front door, but hesitates and turns back to Beca. "Are you okay Becs?" What she really means is 'are we okay'. Chloe's not sure why she asks this question, already knowing the answer. Chloe also knows pointing it out to Beca will not help. Yet she feels an absolute need to ask, even though the possibility of getting a truthful answer is practically nil.

Beca, still unable to look at Chloe, just shrugs, "We'll talk about it later. Let's just have a nice visit with Mrs. O'Shaughnessy."

Chloe's shoulders slump, "You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay," replies Chloe with a deflated shrug, turning back to Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's front door. Chloe's fist is raised, just about to knock on the front door, when it opens and there stands the sweet and grandmotherly Mrs. O'Shaughnessy, beaming appreciatively at the two friends.

The old Irish woman exclaims, "Ahh me Astoreen, so glad ye' can make it."

"Mrs. O'Shaughnessy!" Chloe's face lights up, a small weight lifting off her shoulders, and for a brief moment she can't feel the burden on her heart.

The old woman gives her a stern look, though it never touches her eyes. "Kate!" She scolds.

Chloe's smile widens and she giggles, "Kate!" She allows the older woman engulf her in a hug, and feels herself just relaxing into Kate's hug. It helps her realize just how much tension she's been enduring.

As the Irish woman releases her and moves over towards Beca, Chloe turns and sees her best friend smile for the first time since they left their apartment. This brings a smile to Chloe's lips, and she feels that maybe they can get past the tension of this morning.

* * *

Beca sees Chloe smile as she feels Mrs. O'Shaughnessy wrap her in a hug. It's good, no it's great to see Chloe smile; to see the weight eased off of her. She knows what she's been doing to her best friend, but she can't seem to help it. With a forced smile she follows Chloe's lead and asks, "Hey Mrs. O! How are you doing?"

The older woman smiles fondly at Beca. "'Tis Kate I'd usually tell ye, but I must say, I rather fancy 'Mrs. O'. I'll let it pass me wee Muirnin. At least f'r ye," Mrs. O'Shaughnessy says as she opens her arms and embraces the petite brunette, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

Mrs. O'Shaughnessy steps back to appraise the two girls, immediately sensing the tension in the air. Her smile drops a tiny bit, but neither Beca nor Chloe are looking so they don't notice. Almost immediately a look of determination sets in Kate's eyes and she gestures to the girls to follow. "Come in, come in. Yer just 'n time fer tae w'me. Come have a cup of tae with me."

Beca looks back at the van, and gestures awkwardly. "Shouldn't we load the instruments?" Now that they are here, she doesn't know if she can maintain the mask that everything is alright, and that she hasn't been hurting her best friend.

The older woman laughs, and says, "Ahh, I forgot te' mention, me garmhac, I mean me grandson's 'll be here te' load ye' van ina wee bit." Kate steps back into her home and signals for the two friends to follow.

Chloe's eyes light up for really the first time since she's arrived. "You didn't need to do that…"

"Of course I did, Sean an' Daniel are young an' strong strapping lads. They can have ye' instruments loaded in no time. So I was hopin' ye' might spend time with this daft ol' woman."

The redhead watches as Beca turns about fumbling her words, "Uhhh, not sure… maybe another…"

"That would be great," Chloe interrupts Beca. She slips her arm through Beca's and pulls her younger friend along. "We," she emphasizes, "would love to have some tea with you. Wouldn't we?"

Beca looks at her friend, at her cerulean blue eyes, silently imploring. With a ugh of resignation she turns to Mrs. O'Shaughnessy and smiles. "Uhh yeah, of course Mrs. O. We would love to have tea with you."

* * *

"Foirfe! Perfect! Come." Chloe and Beca follow the older woman back towards the kitchen where a table is again set with a tea pot, and a tray of treats and cakes. "Please, please, help y'rselves."

Kate quickly pours each a cup of tea, filling the cups halfway with tea that has been steeping on the table, as Chloe grabs a cookie. The older woman smiles and then forces a cookie upon Beca. The petite brunette tries to refuse, but then shyly smiles as she accepts one at the older woman's insistence. Kate's smile grows as she sees this, hoping that some of the tension she's been feeling between the two shall dissipate.

Kate turns back to the stove, all the while talking away about how great it is to have the two young women over again. She retrieves the kettle from the stove, and tops off each cup, save for Beca's. This one she only fills a quarter way, having remembered how the young brunette takes her tea.

Chloe watches as Beca accepts her tea, noting her younger friend's embarrassed smile. When she catches Beca's eyes, she attempts to silently convey assurances everything is alright. The petite DJ returns a similar look, before dropping her eyes to the milk and sugar on the lazy-susan in the middle of the table.

Kate chuckles watching the young brunette add milk, and at least a dozen sugar cubes to her tea.

The sheer number of sugar cubes causing Chloe's jaw to drop. She loves sweet things as much as the next person, heck her Mom swears both of the redhead's front teeth are sweet tooths, but this seems excessive even for her.

Mrs. O'Shaughnessy sits studying her young friends, mildly concerned at what she's seeing. Beca continues to keep her head down. She looks over to Chloe with a questioning look, but the redhead's response is a weak smile, and a shrug of her shoulders. Beca's eyes still cast down, doesn't notice. The older woman goes to say something, but before she can the redhead holds up her own tea and says, "Thank you Kate. We really appreciate the tea."

Kate senses Chloe silently imploring to let it go. She smiles softly at her young friend and nods. She can see the same thing as Chloe, the conflict going on in Beca's head, the young brunette battling something personal.

Chloe smiles thankfully, and attempts to draw the older woman into a different conversation. "It's so nice of you to have us over for a cup of tea."

"Oh no problem, my sweet Astoreen; I'm just glad to have ya 'ere. I've been looking forward t' 'aving ye' back since ye' left."

Chloe's smile shouldn't be able to get any bigger, but it does. "I have too."

Refocusing on Beca the older woman says, "So not that I'm not happy te' see ye' me wee Muirnin, but I was only expecting me Astoreen, how come yer able te' be 'ere?"

"Oh, my weekend plans with Jesse, my boyfriend, fell through, so Chloe thought it would be good for me to join her here, getting the instruments."

Chloe sits there studying Beca's face, knowing her friend is covering her true feelings. She looks up at Mrs. O'Shaughnessy, and puts forth. "Yeah, thought I would need her to help load the van, not that someone as tiny as she is could carry much, but even still, it's good to have her along."

"Hey!"

Mrs. O'Shaughnessy laughs effortlessly as she turns to Beca and asks, "So y'r plans with ye' boyfriend fell through?"

Beca stares hard at her tea as she answers, her voice betraying an underlying anxiety. "Uhhh, yeah, Jesse, my boyfriend…" she feels her cheeks warm with a blush.

"Ahh, tha' must've been a wee bit disappointing," declares Kate.

"Well yeah, but Jesse, you know my boyfriend, he had a chance to meet with Steven Spielberg, about a project he's working on..." The petite brunette's eyes stay down, refusing to meet the questioning gaze of cerulean blue eyes or the kind eyes of a worried old woman.

"Y'r boyfriend was meetin' wi Stevie? Stevie Spielberg? Achh he's a good man. Me Sean worked wi' him on a couple of projects…"

Chloe jumps in, "Your husband worked with Steven Spielberg?"

"Oh my yes Astoreen. He worked on some movie about a shark, and another 'bout little green men visitin' frum outer space, that one had a catchy tune that Sean had to work with."

"Close Encounters of the Third Kind?" Asks Chloe with a whisper.

"That's the one Astoreen."

"You know the movie Chloe?"

The redhead shrugs at Beca's question, "My oldest brother is a total sci-fi geek."

Beca chuckles, shaking her head. "I can't believe your husband worked on Jaws."

"I can't believe you know that movie," teases Chloe, laughter highlighting her words.

"Well you know, dating Jesse," answers Beca, regretting her response immediately.

Kate notes the sudden silence of Chloe's laugh, and jumps in. "Is that the name of it? I can ne'er remember. Movies were never me thing. So boring an'..."

"Predictable!" Beca says at the same time as Kate. "I'm right there with you Mrs. O."

"Yes, it was always a wee bit ironic, me an' Sean. Him lovin' his movies, me absolutely bored by them, but I loved te' passion he had f'r them."

"That's just like me and Jesse." From the corner of her eye Beca sees the mask Chloe is wearing falter, and she knows her words are hurting her friend, but she can't seem to stop herself. She's messed up, but can't stop digging the hole she's in.

"So Mrs. O; you know, Jesse, my boyfriend, would really love to talk to you about your husband." Beca looks up again at Kate for a brief moment before sheepishly dropping her eyes back to her tea.

Kate continues to look at the petite brunette with a questioning eye. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend, he would really love to see your husband's collection. He loves movies. I mean he really LOVES movies." Beca glances over at Chloe and winces inwardly. The redhead looks uncomfortable and sad, which flusters Beca more.

Beca has to lower her gaze back down from Chloe's eyes, she feels impossibly tempted to drown herself in those orbs. To apologize profusely and never stop looking into those eyes. It's a weird sensation, not entirely unwelcome, but still weird. And the stirring of butterflies in her stomach haven't helped either.

Silence settled between the three of them.

Maybe she should face these weird feelings, head on? But she can't, she loves Jesse, and it kills her to think she came so close to cheating on him.

To becoming her father's daughter.

Silence descends again on the room. Kate clearly recognizing the situation, but knowing there's nothing that can be done.

"Móraí?" A young deep man's voice calls from the front door, breaking the silence. A sense of relief washes over all three of the women.

"Ahh Daniel! Come in, come in; we're in the kitchen." Kate jumps up, all smiles. She moves towards the hallway and meets a young handsome man at the entryway. "Daniel, thank ye' so much f'r comin' over." The older woman reaches up and gives the tall young man a hug.

A rather handsome young man with dark brown hair pokes his head through the doorway, and flashes a perfect smile. Kate rises from the table, telling the girls that this is her youngest grandson as she moves towards him.

Daniel has fully entered the kitchen now, and Beca and Chloe can see he stands at least six foot two, towering over his grandmother. He bends down deeply to hug her. "No problem Móraí," he says as he lifts her off the ground in his hug, "you know it's no big deal."

"Daniel Michael O'Shaughnessy! Ye' put me down this instance!" The light in Kate's eyes give lie to the stern admonishment.

"Aye Móraí," he states as he places her back on her feet, though the devilish glint in his eyes suggests he's done this before and will do it again.

The older woman looks beyond Daniel expectantly, "Is Sean 'ere too?"

"Yes Móraí, he's finishing a call and then will be in."

"Girls this 'ere is one of me pride 'n joy's, me garmhac, that is me grandson's, Daniel," she then points to a second young man entering the kitchen, who definitely looks to be the brother of Daniel. "And tha' is his older brother, Sean."

"Ladies," drawls the tall man, who shares his brother's brown hair and dark eyes. Both men are tall and dark, but each has Kate's eyes and her smile.

"Boys, these lovely lasses are Chloe," Kate gestures to the redhead. "And this here is her best friend Beca."

Daniel nods at the two young women, and says, "It's nice to meet you." His focus immediately falls on Chloe.

Sean, looks to be impatient, and looks at his watch as he asks, "Is the stuff in the garage?"

"Aye. Just where ye left 'em."

"Our instruments are already in the garage?"

"Aye Astoreen…"

Daniel perks up, "Oh, so you're the famous Astoreen." He gives Chloe a warm smile. "I've heard so much about you. Always wanted to meet the real woman. See if my Móraí was exaggerating."

Beca feels the cold stab of jealousy cut cold in her stomach. She interrupts, "Móraí?"

Daniel reluctantly pulls his eyes from Chloe and answers, "Grandma," he gestures to Kate, "but that monicker never seemed to do her justice. She's too unique for that."

Chloe can't help but giggle, "That's very true."

Daniel turns back to Chloe flashing a very charming smile. "So's what Móraí has said about you."

"Oh yeah," quips Chloe, suddenly needing this moment.

"Angelic is an apt description." Daniel's smile grows.

"So, should we get the instruments?" Beca asks, hoping to interrupt this moment again.

Kate smiles at Beca, understanding in her eyes. "Yes, yes, enough of y'r charming ways, Daniel. I f'r one know Sean has places t' be, as do these fine lasses. Let's get t' it."

"Yer right Móraí," concedes Daniel, but not without a wink at the redhead, who blushes profusely.

* * *

The two young men lead the way to the garage, Beca pulling up the rear, just behind Kate and Chloe. Daniel continues to turn about and make small talk with Chloe, who is her usual self; much to Beca's consternation.

Beca hates it, hates that this guy is so openly flirting. Hates how Chloe is being, well Chloe. But most of all she hates herself the most. How can she feel this way, even as she was hurting her best friend just moments ago? She knows she's being unfair, she knows she isn't being rational, but Chloe has never been a rational part of her, and she finds this whole situation confusing… and a bit scary.

They enter the garage and see three guitar cases, two amplifiers, two speakers, a couple stands and benches, the Korg Kronos workstation, and a second box with a picture of an electric piano.

"Wait, what's that Mrs.- I mean Kate?" Asks Chloe as she points to the extra box.

Kate hits the button to open the automatic door. She smiles broadly, "Sean, Daniel, start taking the items to the lasses' van."

Beca walks over to the extra box, "It's an extra piano…"

"Yes me wee Muirnin. I was assured that it's a very good piano.

Chloe looks at the writing on the box, then asks incredulously, "You got us another piano? Wait you bought us another piano?" She reads the box, "A Yamaha Arius YDP‑181?"

"That's right me Astoreen."

Beca opens the box and sees the brand new piano. She runs her hands over the keys that are currently covered in plastic. "This is a great piano."

Kate answers coyly, "Is it?"

Beca nods "It has a rich acoustic sound, two of our studios at my work have ones. I love working with them because of their realistic key action, gives you a better feel when your playing." She lovingly looks at the piano, before closing the lid. "This is great, but we can't accept this…"

"Of course ye can me Muirnin."

Chloe steps up, "No Kate, you've given us too much already."

"Don't be silly girl. This is both a gift and an investment. I want te' see y'r school someday. This is to help with that."

Chloe shakes her head, "You've already done so much…"

"You might as well say yes, once me Móraí's made up her mind there's no changing it."

"Oh don't ye be a wee sass, Daniel. Help y'r brother load the lasses van."

"He's right though," says Sean as he hefts a speaker and begins walking towards the van. "Once Móraí's made up her mind, it saves you a lot of headaches to just nod and agree."

"Achh! Ye' too, Sean?"

"Love you Móraí," says Sean with broad smile.

Kate just smiles at her grandsons, before turning to her young friends. "Now ye' listen t' me. I know what I be doing, and if I say y'r takin' this piano, then y'r takin' t' piano." Her voice leaves no room for argument, and both girls only nod and softly say 'Yes ma'am'.

"Good, now let me lads finish loading y'r van."

"Hey Chloe, you want to come over and supervise the loading?" Daniel asks with what looks to be well practiced boyish charm.

Chloe's cheeks tinge pink as she answers yes. Daniel gestures for Chloe to lead the way. As she says 'thank you', she glances over her shoulder to Beca, who suddenly has found the rafters in the garage to be of vast interest. With a sigh, Chloe turns back to Daniel who's chatting her up.

Kate steps over next to Beca, her eyes on Chloe the whole time. "Ye' know, Chloe's a remarkable young lady."

Beca's eyes also latch onto the redhead. "Yes she is…"

"One who cares a great deal about ye'," Kate continues.

"Yeah," replies Beca with a warm smile. "I know." Yet to Kate's ear the petite brunette she sounds both fortunate and pained by this admission.

"Can I speak plain wi' ye' me Muirnin?"

Turning to face the Irish Grandmother she answers, "Of course Mrs. O. What can I do for you?"

"Ahh me Muirnin. I'm worried 'bout ye'."

Beca looks away, as she whispers, "Why?"

Kate let's a small laugh as she answers, letting her words be tinged with mirth, "'Tis obvious that ye' 'ave something on y'r mind, me wee Muirnin."

Beca's stormy blue-gray eyes flick up to Kate's and the old woman can see traces of sad smile, before Beca's eyes sweep back to the driveway where Chloe's laughing at something Daniel has told her. Kate hears the faint catch in Beca's breathing, before the petite brunette allows her gaze to drift back down.

After a heartbeat or two, Beca sighs, "Oh, you know, Mrs. O; I just have a lot on my plate. My career has suddenly taken a big step, and I find myself with two parallel career paths. Chloe and I are also committed to helping one of our best friend's with a potential television project, and then Chloe's got this plan for giving lessons to Disney Princess hopefuls…."

"Ahh I see. But that's not really what's on y'r mind, is it?" It's stated more than it's asked.

Beca remains silent, but her face conveys a yes.

Kate asks, "Love, perhaps?" A smile forms on her face, as Beca's jaw drops and her skin grows pink with embarrassment, unable to produce a coherent sound while she gapes at the old Irish woman. Kate conveys a thoughtful face as she patiently waits for Beca to regain her composure.

Beca's completely caught off guard by Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's question. Gulping down her embarrassment, Beca does eventually reply with a quiet, "Yeah," once her brain begins to function again.

Beca turns, her stormy eyes reflect the confusion in her heart, and she remains silent as she regards this woman who has entered her life so recently, but has surprisingly come to mean so much. Maybe because of the high regards that Chloe holds this woman, or because how much this dear lady seems to cherish Chlo, but Beca feels safe with her. That she already holds a special place in her heart. Ironically, only Chloe got that close in such a short amount of time.

Kate smiles warmly, letting Beca know that everything is alright as she notes Beca's widening pupils. "I'm sorry, I'm overstepping," apologizes Kate, as she places a reassuring hand on Beca's shoulder.

Beca's shoulders sag in surrender, and a few moments pass before she answers. Kate remains quiet, easily understanding that the young woman needs time to answer. It actually reminds her of her beloved Sean.

"No, it's okay," Beca assures Kate after a moment's hesitation, with a shake of her head. "It's just… I don't know what to do, much less think."

"That happens from time-t'-time. I find though if ye' take a moment and really listen t' y'r heart, ye' can find y'r answers."

"It's just…" Beca trails off, she's not even sure what to say.

"Y'r 'fraid te' get hurt, or t' hurt someone ye' care about." Beca nods at Kate's statement.

"Ah me Muirnin, I'm 'fraid life canna happen w' out pain every now an' then."

"It's just that I feel I'll have to make a choice soon. A choice I've put off for a long time. A choice I never want to make."

"And when that time comes, do ye' know which ye' be choosing?" Kate can't help but look over at Chloe as she asks.

Beca remains silent, her eyes having never left Chloe. The silence speaks volumes to Kate though. "Ah me Muirnin, you're hesitating. That means you're not sure."

Beca blushes as she answers, "Like I said, there's a lot on my mind."

"Muirnin, still so shy at y'r age? Ye' strike me as bein' overly fond of such modesty."

"What? No!" Beca stares forcefully. "No, I mean, I…"

"Tis okay, me wee Muirnin. Just don't let y'r shyness cost ye' y'r happiness."

Beca let's that sink in. Remaining quiet as she thinks for a moment. "But what do I do? No offense, it's easy to say follow your heart, but what if your heart doesn't know? I'm confused by what my heart is telling me. I'm confused how this situation even came to be. This wasn't in the cards for me."

Kate listens carefully, she hasn't known this young woman long, but she senses that she's very similar to her Sean, and he seldom picked a word without deliberation.

"Sorry love, I've no real answers f'r ye', but I 'ave faith that when te' time comes, y'r heart will know the truth."

Beca lifts her chin, and feels a tinge of hope at Kate's words. "And then what do I do?"

"Well than dear, that's easy, ye' fight f'r love. Don't ye'?"

"It's never that simple."

"Y'r probably right. But isn't it what makes te' whole t'ing worth it?"

Beca hesitates, "I guess."

"Tis understandable to be afraid of the unknown but it ne'er should stop ye' fr'm taking the step."

"I just never know what that step should be. I think I was born without a romantic bone in my body."

"I think when the time is right ye' will find tha' romantic bone. You know, if you're not good with words, then ye' canna show how ye' feel 'n other ways. Demonstrate through actions, or sing a song. Ye' 'ave eh gift when it comes te'music."

"Yeah, I've been told that. Thank you Mrs. O for talking to me."

"Tis no trouble at all."

Beca excuses herself with a soft smile. She appreciates Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's advice, she really does. She just needs some time to be alone with her thoughts. There are things she needs to think about, decisions she needs to make; and unfortunately no matter what decision she makes, someone she loves is going to be hurt.

 **[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]**

As their drive home draws to a close, Chloe notices that Beca has grown even more quiet. The closer to their destination the more withdrawn Beca has become. Chloe glances over in Beca's direction, clearly seeing that there's something troubling the petite brunette in her features. She pulls the van into the parking lot of their apartment and let's out a sigh of relief when she spots an open spot next to the entrance near the elevator. The redhead can't help but smile, feeling that maybe this is a good sign.

"Looks like we lucked out with this spot, huh Becs? It'll make it so much easier to carry the equipment upstairs. Don't you think?" The young brunette is silent, does not answer. "Becs? Beca?" Chloe speak softly at first looking over to her best friend. She notices the shorter girl's eyes are focused out the side window. She seems to have drifted off, lost in her own thoughts, because there is nothing but a blank wall in that direction. "Becs!" She says louder, finally shaking her friend out of her reverie. "You okay there? Kinda lost you for a bit."

Beca shakes herself out of her reverie. "Oh, uh, yeah… Sorry. Just― I was just thinking." She replies, her voice barely above a whisper. Hesitantly she looks over to Chloe sitting in the driver's seat. It seems to take all the brunettes willpower to raise her eyes up to look upon Chloe's face. Finally Beca's stormy blue eyes raise to a level so that she's looking into Chloe's piercing cerulean blue eyes. Chloe inwardly winces as she sees the indecision etched in Beca's face. The redhead's heart breaks as she can see the pain behind her best friend's eyes. She wants to reach out to the petite brunette, to comfort her, but she knows that this isn't the right move right now. There is a barrier between the two at this moment, and where in the past she could just push past these hurdles, now she can't.

Chloe's voice is barely above a whisper as she asks. "About what?"

Beca's hesitant to answer, Chloe could see this clearly. Beca has always thought she had a great poker face, but Chloe has always been able to see right through it. Chloe knows at this moment that the answer is going to hurt, and she steels herself to hear it.

With a sigh Beca seems to decide that it's better to just rip the bandage off. With a look of resignation she looks Chloe in the eyes and says, "I've decided I'm going to do as Jesse asked and join with him and form a team for Amy and Bumper's TV competition."

"Oh…"

* * *

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

 **A/N: Sorry!**

 **Please don't hate. Please let me know what you all think. Reviews really do help.**

 **That said I hope you have Happy New Years!**

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]


	16. Chapter 16 - Tension

**A/N: Hello Readers! Here is the latest installment.**

 **Hopefully you like it.**

 **I know I wrote this was going to be a slow burn, but the pace of my writing is making it even longer.**

 **Sorry.**

 **I am very impressed with any writer that can keep a schedule, or produce content at a rapid and/or regular rate. Unfortunately my life doesn't allow for that. I'll keep chugging away, and will finish this story, but I think the pattern is set, that there's always going to be a few weeks between posts.**

 **Sorry ;-(**

 **As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

CHAPTER 16

 _ *****Tension*****_

* * *

It's half past seven on Monday night when the apartment door opens and Aubrey walks in, pulling her small black rolling luggage behind. The first thing she notices is Chloe and Beca sitting in the living room, each sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

The sound of Aubrey entering causes both women to look up together, Beca from her laptop, Chloe from the latest guilty pleasure on Bravo.

"Hey Bree. Welcome back," calls Chloe with a wave. It's an innocent gesture, done thousands of times in their shared past; yet Aubrey's Chlodar kicks in instantly. Something is off with her best friend; Aubrey can tell there's, a change between the two roommates. The air in the room is heavy with tension.

No eye contact whatsoever from her best friend.

Beca keeps her head down, locked in on her laptop.

Chloe not in her usual spot on the sofa; snuggling up to Beca.

Beca not squashed between the armrest of the sofa and Chloe.

Aubrey fixes them with a look, there's just too much space between the two of them. She fixes her best friend with a questioning look, and Chloe drops her eyes demurely. She then notices Beca glancing over to Chloe before darting her eyes back to her laptop.

Before Aubrey can pursue the matter though, the redhead's attention is diverted to the person following behind the tall blonde. Aubrey can see the redhead's eyebrow raising in question as she asks, "Hey, Stacie?"

The tall brunette stops just behind Aubrey flashing that model quality smile that is helping her to not only live in Los Angeles California, but also pay for graduate school. She enthusiastically waves at Chloe and Beca, saying, "Hey ladies, how was your weekend? Hopefully as good as mine…"

Chloe arches an eyebrow in question, even as she returns the tall brunette's smile. As she returns her focus to Aubrey, questions clearly in her features, her blonde best friend can see the smile doesn't touch the redhead's eyes. Chloe's voice also betrays something as she answers, "Yeah it was an interesting weekend."

Beca sheepishly looks up from her computer, mumbling, "Yeah, not what I was expecting…"

Stacie's attention is on Aubrey, and doesn't really notice the tension in the air. The tall brunette's face suddenly lights up, and she faces Beca, waggling her eyebrows suggestively, "Ooh, this was the weekend getaway you were planning with Jesse. Tell us all about it, and make sure you include all the kinky details."

Aubrey notes the look on Beca's face, and the furtive look Chloe gives through a sidelong glance. Aubrey instantly knows there's more to the story as Beca nervously says, "No, no kinky details; actually rather boring…"

Stacie plops herself in the recliner and pouts, "Aww, come on, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours…"

Aubrey's head snaps from studying Chloe to focus on Stacie. "You don't have any kinky stories from this weekend!"

Chloe's head shoots up, and she jumps in, asking Aubrey, "Wait, how do you know she doesn't have any kinky stories?"

Beca's actions mirror Choe's exactly as she asks Stacie at the same time, "Wait, why are you arriving with Aubrey?"

Suddenly Aubrey feels her face warming with blush, and has trouble formulating an answer. "Umm, Stacie…" She is flustered in a way that the tall blonde is never flustered.

Stacie can't help but smirk at the agitation of the always put together woman. She decides to help her friend out, in a very Stacie way. "Bree invited me to go to San Francisco for the weekend." Stacie states with a very satisfied smile and a wink at the blonde.

This is enough to shake Aubrey from her flustered state. She swings around again to pin Stacie with her infamous glare. "I did not! I told you about my trip and then you got in my car and refused to get out!"

"What?!" Chloe exclaims in total shock.

Beca can't help but laugh, "You did what, Stace?"

Stacie smiles impishly in response to Aubrey's glare, "I'm pretty sure the invitation was implied…" Her words are slow and sultry.

Aubrey's fights the urge to roll her eyes, and though it's very strong, she manages to control herself. "Just like you assumed we would share a room."

"Oh that was to make Jackie's life easier. Why should she have to prepare two guest rooms?"

" **Aunt Jacquelyn** was shocked at the suggestion…"

"But didn't really argue against it…"

"You didn't give her a chance, you just took your bag to my room…"

Beca has to jump in here. "Wait, you two shared a bed at Aubrey's aunt and uncle's place?"

Both Aubrey and Stacie answer 'Yes' at the same time; Aubrey's in resignation, Stacie's in excited glee.

"Doesn't Bree's cold feet bother you?" Chloe asks Stacie in all seriousness.

"I don't have cold feet!"

Chloe and Stacie turn to the frustrated blonde and answer simultaneously, "Yes you do!"

"... but I love warming them up." Stacie continues with a seductive wink at Aubrey.

"TMI!" Declares Beca, though she's ignored.

The redhead's face lights up with genuine joy. "Wait! You have a method of warming Bree's icicle feet?"

"Uh-huh," replies Stacie with a devilish smirk.

The blonde blushes bright red. "That's not important!"

Chloe giggles, "Oh I think it is Bree."

"My feet are not cold!"

"Not when I was done, they weren't," Stacie's voice is deep and with a suggestive husk. Her eyes betray real feeling behind the teasing mirth.

"Does anyone understand what TMI stands for?" Beca asks the ceiling in a huff. She can see Aubrey going crimson, and the triumphant smirk Stacie's sporting, and decides to give the blonde an out. "I have to agree with Posen. Some things are better left unsaid."

"The hobbit's right…"

"Hey! I'm on your side!"

"... Sorry; force of habit. This conversation is st an end. We're taking our bags back to Chloe's room." Says Aubrey emphatically as she takes hold of Stacie's elbow, and guides the tall brunette back towards the bedrooms.

"You know I love it when you take charge Bree," says Stacie as she allows herself to be dragged along.

Chloe's laughing hard now. She holds her hand up to her head mimicking a phone and mouths the words, "I want details."

Stacie winks and yells back, "We'll talk later…"

"No you will not!" Aubrey's words are emphatic, causing Beca, Chloe, and Stacie to throw their heads back and laugh out loud.

 _ **[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]**_

* * *

 _ **[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]**_

Beca's and Chloe's laughter continues for a bit after the door to Chloe's room slams shut. But as it peters- out, the weight of the tension returns, and both Beca and Chloe grow quiet.

Neither knows what to say or do, so Beca again fixes her eyes down, staring blankly at her computer screen, which has gone black from lack of use. She can't decide if she should wake up the computer, so she can instead stare at the song she's been trying to work on for close to two hours, or just leave it. It all seems like a futile effort at this time.

Chloe on the other hand turns on the television to watch more of 'Vanderpump Rules', or at least have it on in the background. She hasn't really been paying attention to it.

A few moments later Stacie practically skips back into the living room, her face a showcase of self-satisfaction. She plops down on the overstuffed recliner, throwing one long leg over the armrest. Before either Beca or Chloe can comment upon anything, Stacie nods to the instruments that line the wall, "You got the instruments!"

"Yeah," answers Chloe, a bright smile stretching across her face. "We went to Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's yesterday. She had the stuff all set."

"That's fantastic Chloe! You must be so happy. Your idea for music lessons is one step closer."

"Yeah, I am. Mrs. O'Shaughnessy really hooked us up. It's even better, she actually gave us a second piano, a Yamaha Arius YDP‑181. That's it there."

Stacie sees the guitars and the piano, but doesn't spot the second one. "Where's the other?"

"We placed the Korg Kronos workstation in my room," replies Beca.

"That way she can use it to work on music for her club gigs, or for Residual Heat assignments." Adds Chloe helpfully.

"That should be really helpful Becs…"

Beca nods, closing her laptop. "Oh it will be. I spent a good deal of last night working on it. You know getting to know the controls, finding my sound."

Stacie is looking about when she notices the vases, and asks "Oh hey, who got all the roses?"

The question catches Beca off-guard "Ummmm, what?" Beca cringes at he inability to formulate a better response to her leggy friend as she flings herself back into the recliner.

Stacie points to the two vases on the end tables with her nail filer. "You have these, and there's a vase in Chloe's room…" She states as she begins filing the nails on her left hand.

"There's also a really impressive bouquet on the dining room table," adds Aubrey as she returns, two bottles of water in her hands. She hands one to Stacie as she asks, "Who's the lucky lady?"

"That would be Beca," answers Chloe. Aubrey can't help but notice something in Chloe's eyes; a sadness mixed with fear, a mixture Aubrey has never seen before. She can't read it, and that is disconcerting, because that never happens. She has no idea where Chloe's hurt is coming from, or what it means, though she plans to get to the bottom of it quickly.

Beca sighs, closing her laptop, "Yeah, those would be mine." It comes out as resignation.

Stacie can sense there is an underlying story. "That's a lot of roses."

"You have no idea." Beca exclaims.

Chloe jumps up from the couch rather suddenly, causing Beca to jolt. "I'm thirsty," declares the redhead with forced enthusiasm. "Who else is thirsty?" Chloe asks as she heads for the kitchen. "I'm feeling like wine? We have a rather nice Spanish Moscato d'Asti in the fridge." She continues to call out from the kitchen. Chloe's move off the couch and out of the room was so sudden that her three friends are caught flat-footed, standing around exchanging confused looks.

Aubrey is the first to move and follow, with Stacie close behind. Beca actually contemplates remaining in the living room, but feels that this will only be remarked upon. Besides she feels bad for the state that Chloe is in.

Chloe holds up the wine, showing it to her three friends as they come in. "It has a really nice fruity sweet wine. I love that it's semi-sparkling." She opens the cabinet where the wine glasses reside and grabs two. "Who wants some? Anyone?"

"Hmm, yeah Chlo; I'll have some," Aubrey says.

"Me too," Stacie offers.

Beca mumbles her own affirmative. A grin spreads across Chloe's face, as she hears her friend's answers. It goes megawatt when she hears Beca. The redhead quickly retrieves four wine glasses, and hands them out.

"So you had a good time Bree?" Chloe asks as she opens the Moscato. The redhead desperately wants to take the conversation in a different direction.

The blonde sighs as she studies the large bouquet on the dining table. "Yes, it was a really good time." She admits as she holds out her glass for Chloe to fill.

A happy little squeak slips from Stacie. Aubrey blushes and rolls her eyes as Chloe giggles. Now it's Aubrey who wants to change the subject. She spies the bouquet arrangement sitting in the center of the dining table, and makes an appreciative sound, "It's a really fine bouquet Jesse chose for you."

"I guess," says Beca shrugging distractedly.

The blonde knows the flowers are a part of the tension she's feeling in the apartment. She decides to pull at this thread, hoping to better understand what's happening. She fixes her gaze on Beca and asks, "Do you know the meanings of the flowers he picked out for you?"

"Huh? Umm, no, no I don't," answers Beca. She had been so distracted by the sheer number of roses that were filling her home, it never dawned on her that there would be any more meaning than 'I'm sorry'. She looks up at Aubrey and asks, "The flowers have meanings?"

Aubrey nods and then gestures towards the large bouquet, "There's a lot of love messages in this particular bouquet of flowers. For example the red roses are, as you know, a symbol of love."

Beca rolls her eyes, telling Aubrey that even she knows that.

Aubrey smiles as she continues, "The pink orchids mean pure affection whilst the orchids as a whole mean love and beauty." She then indicates the white flowers, "These white flowers are called Gardenia which mean 'you're lovely'. These small ones are asters, they're known as a talisman of love and a symbol of patience."

Beca just stares at the bouquet and asks, "How do you know this?"

Aubrey shrugs, "There's a lot of quiet time at the lodge, I do a lot of reading."

Again gesturing towards the bouquet the blonde says, "Altogether the whole meaning of this bouquet is love and forgiveness. You have red roses, baby's breath, I'm sure you know it, it stands for innocence. As I said these little ones that look like daisies are the asters. They're a symbol of love. As for the spiky ones, they are purple hyacinth and they stand for forgiveness, and these last ones are pink carnations. Carnations typically carry the meaning of devoted love, but pink blooms are particularly appropriate when wanting to apologize."

Beca can only say, "Oh…"

Aubrey turns on Beca, fixing her with a very steady stare. Her tone solid, and suggestive that she wants nothing but the truth, and will not accept anything but the truth. "So what did the treble do that required such a gesture of love and apology?"

"Umm, uhhh, well, Jesse kinda ended the weekend early…"

Both Aubrey and Stacie say 'What' together. Both knew Jesse had really been pressing Beca for a getaway. Beca had let slip that Jesse was feeling neglected and had basically demanded a weekend of just them.

Stacie asks, "What count possibly have torn Jesse away this weekend? Your getaway seemed…"

"Perfect…" Chloe says, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

A quiet pall seems to fall over the room, and Beca can only stare at Chloe, who keeps her head down. Aubrey looks back and forth between the two roommates, trying to discern what is going on. "So yeah, what made the treble leave?"

"Spielberg…" Beca mumbles.

Aubrey couldn't understand, "What was that?"

"Steven Spielberg…" Beca says a little clearer.

"Oh, I can see that," says Stacie with an understanding smile.

"... So he filled our apartment with roses." Continued Beca, her voice a bit dejected.

Aubrey looks at the bouquet and says, "Well it's nice, and big, but I wouldn't say filled."

"No, he filled it," says Chloe. She grabs a second bottle of wine from the fridge, as she asks, "Stacie, would you grab the bottle opener, and Bree, bring the open bottle?"

Beca seems like she's just awoken from a deep reverie. "Umm what?"

Chloe looks at Beca, and again flashes a sad smile. "They are going to want the whole story, Becs, we might as well get comfortable," she says as she lifts her glass and the bottle of wine. "Come on."

Beca stares at Chloe's back as the redhead walks out of the kitchen and to the living room. It's a moment before Aubrey and Stacie follow; and another before Beca shrugs her shoulders, swallows her remaining wine in one gulp, and then grabs the last bottle of wine in the fridge and follows.

 _ **[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]**_

* * *

 _ **[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]**_

"So Chloe, you took almost all the roses to local rest homes and the hospital?"

Chloe smiles sheepishly, "Yeah Bree…"

Stacie grabs the bottle of wine as she says, "Wow, Chloe, that's just, I mean just…"

"Perfect," states Beca to her glass sitting before her.

The room falls silent again as everyone looks at Beca, who just continues to stare at her wine glass, oblivious of what is happening around her.

Aubrey is actually surprised at Beca's comment because she didn't think the petite DJ was paying attention. Beca had started the story about the weekend, giving just cursory description of her weekend. When she had trailed off, Chloe had picked up the narrative. And while her best friend's story telling was head and shoulders above Beca's, Aubrey could sense she was getting an abridged cliff notes version of the retelling.

Breaking the silence, Aubrey looks over to the redhead. "Hey Chloe, can I borrow you a moment?"

"Sure Bree; what can I do for you?"

"Oh, no big deal. I'm moving into my apartment tomorrow…"

Stacie perks up, "When do I get my key?"

The blonde rolls her eyes as she folds her arms across her chest, a clear demonstration of her exasperation. Still when she answers there's a tinge of resignation. "We'll talk later…"

"Yeah we will…" Stacie's smile is one of triumph.

"Anyway, Chloe, can I borrow you for a moment, I want to discuss where I can pick up some necessities, plus," she holds up an empty bottle, "Also I have a couple bottles we brought back from our trip."

Chloe smiles brightly and gets up from her seat on the floor. "Sure Bree."

Once in Chloe's room, Aubrey closes the door and focuses all her attention on her best friend. "So Chloe, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Chloe slowly lowers herself down until she is sitting on the edge of her bed. However she can't answer and just sits quietly her eyes not lifting from the carpet. Across the room, Aubrey clears her throat, studying her best friend with querying eyes.

"Nothing Bree." It's barely a whisper and Aubrey isn't sure Chloe even said it.

Aubrey's signature frustrated sigh makes an appearance. "Chloe." This is so infuriating for the blonde. If there's one thing she knows in this life it's Chloe Beale. She's known the redheaded woman for years, known her well, like the sister she never had. It isn't very often that she can't recognize and articulate what the redhead is thinking or feeling just by looking at her; so this situation is unsettling, and therefore unacceptable. She repeats, "Chloe," much closer in tone to her drill sergeant persona, developed while the Bellas Captain, perfected at the lodge.

It has an effect on Chloe, seemingly waking her. "I-I don't know what you mean, Bree." Answers Chloe as she worries at the nail of her thumb. She can just feel the intense glare of her best friend watching her carefully.

Aubrey uses her ever ready commander-in-chief tone to emphasize her words. "No Chloe, we don't lie to each other. That's the promise. We're always honest, because there is literally no need. We have each other's back, we support one another. So?" Aubrey has always had an uncanny ability to cut through Chloe's, for lack of a better word, bullshit. It was one of the reasons Chloe has always stood by Aubrey, trusted and loved Aubrey, and seen her as more of a sister, instead of just as a friend. Aubrey can with just just an inflection in the tone of her voice, cut right through all of Chloe's obfuscations in a way no one else ever has.

A breath she didn't realize she was holding escapes the redhead, as she makes a valiant effort to answer. Though as Chloe releases the slow, shaky breath, she doesn't have any intention of spilling her guts, or being completely honest with her best friend. She doesn't really want to talk about this thing she has for Beca and how it's growing. She's embarrassed and heartbroken, and knows Aubrey will think she's been stupid.

Yet Chloe also knows the feelings she's having are growing, and she needs to deal with them; so at the last second she changes her mind and begins to speak hesitantly but honestly, "I… I don't know. I really don't, there was a moment yesterday morning, where I think we almost kissed…"

"You kissed?!" Aubrey's voice is a shocked hiss.

"Almost!" Chloe hisses back. "I-I think…" Chloe's thoughts are spinning in circles.

"You think? Wait you're not sure?"

"Well she initiated a hug. Then she pulled back and we were just looking into each other's eyes. It felt so perfect. Like it was where I was meant to be. I swear she dropped her eyes to my lips, but I kinda looked down at her lips, so maybe I was wishful thinking. Then it felt like she leaned in, and I know I did, and I closed my eyes…" Chloe trails off at the memory of what happened next.

"Chloe?"

"We didn't kiss…"

"Oh thank God…"

"Bree!"

"I'm sorry Chlo; but I don't think you two kissing at this point is a great idea. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking!" Chloe's voice echoes the frustration she's been feeling. It's been building in her chest, and now erupts when Aubrey makes a dismissive sound, "What do you want me to say, Aubrey? That I'm in love with Beca Mitchell, that I've been in love with Beca for years." It all just spills out before Chloe can stop the words. She's just too tired to hide it anymore. "That every day I'm so glad to be a part of her life, yet I know I'm on a count down, till the day Beca and Jesse moves on to the next phase of their relationship. That I know she's with Jesse. That she chose Jess…"

Chloe trails off, a soft sob escaping as she fights to hold back tears. There's an air of vulnerability and fragility in Chloe's appearance that physically hurts Aubrey to take in. The way Chloe looks up at her best friend with glassy eyes is just so heart wrenching.

"I'm sorry…" Aubrey says softly as she moves to sit beside her best friend. She gently places her arm around Chloe's shoulders, and pulls her into her shoulder. A lone tear escapes and trails down Chloe's cheek.

"Not your fault Bree," Chloe sniffs, "It's mine. I knew what I was doing when I followed her…" Chloe sniffs again. "You would not believe the look of fear and disbelief in Beca's eyes as she pulled away." Her voice is filled with a sad hopelessness.

"Oh honey…"

"Bree, the look on her face. It hurt so bad to have her look at me like that." Chloe's voice cracks, and she stops short, completely dejected.

"I'm sorry Chlo, I've known you had a crush on the hobbit, but, I didn't realize it had progressed this far."

"I love her Bree." The words are spoken with resignation.

Aubrey sighs, Chloe can actually hear the eye roll the blonde is suppressing. The redhead responds with a tinge of vehemence, "I'm serious, Bree."

"I know honey. I know." Holding her best friend close, Aubrey whispers, "But at this moment, I'm only worried about you, Chlo."Aubrey falls into silence, waiting, presumably patiently, for Chloe to speak more, but the redhead needs a moment, not only to collect her thoughts on the subject, but to decide if she really wants to discuss this with her best friend.

"I don't know what to do, Bree."

"Honestly, I'm not sure either, Chlo."

"That's not as helpful as I expected Bree."

"What can I say Chloe? I don't think there's any easy answers. She's been with Jesse a long time. And yeah he can screw up from time to time, but who doesn't? So yeah, I think there's a countdown till the day he proposes. I just want to make sure you're alright. I like and care for Beca, I really do, but I love you, and you'll always be my priority."

Chloe gives Aubrey a sad smile, and mouths a 'Thank you.'

Aubrey just hugs the redhead tighter. "It's going to be okay Chlo. It really is…"

"I don't know Bree, the way she looked…"

"Honestly Chloe, knowing what you do about the midget, do you really think she could have reacted in any other way? Other than music, what defines Beca?"

Chloe smiles weakly, "Loyalty…"

"Exactly! She's loyal to a fault. She may have reconciled somewhat with her dad, but she never wants to do what he did." Aubrey's words are tinged with empathy.

Chloe's eyes grow round as realization hits her, "Oh my god, Bree! I almost pushed Beca into cheating! No wonder she's been so stand-offish. She must be so mad at me..."

"Chloe…"

"... I'm a terrible roommate, and friend…"

"Chloe…"

"... It explains her decision… It explains everything…"

"Chloe! Stick with me. You're working yourself up."

"But Bree, you didn't see her face, and how she acted at Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's. She's my best friend, and I've betrayed her…"

"No you haven't…"

"Then why has she put up her walls?"

"Chloe, you do remember that this is Beca Mitchell we're talking about, right?" Aubrey's tone is one of exasperation.

"Yeah?"

"Yes Beca went behind her walls, but I will point out she didn't run away, she didn't go hide."

"I guess I didn't really think about that," Chloe replies honestly. "I just feel so guilty and weird and- confused," she sighs tiredly.

"I know honey, Aubrey rubs the middle of Chloe's back gently. "Just remember the Hobbit has a tendency towards being emotionally stunted and oblivious to what others feel."

"Be nice Bree…"

"That is me being nice. Me not being nice is pointing out that Beca tends to where her ass as a hat!"

Chloe can't help but giggle.

"Right Chloe…" Aubrey says. "Well, I suppose the best advice I can offer now is to hang in there. I can't say what's going to happen… I don't think either of you know that. But I know you, and that you'll be there for her, and she cares for you. So whatever it is that's happening, or whatever it is you're feeling, it's going to be okay. And I will be here to talk with you about it, and help you both if I can."

As always, Chloe's touched by Aubrey's kindness and understanding. She knows most, even the Bellas know her mostly as 'General' Posen, or the Aca-nazi, but Chloe knows the truth. She's known her best friend to be thoughtful and sympathetic, and very considerate when it came to her friends. She smiles and leans in resting her head on the taller blonde's shoulder. Aubrey again places her arm around Chloe and holds her tight.

They remain that way for several moments, till Chloe just needs to talk about something else. "So you and Stacie?"

"Don't…"

 _ **[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]**_

* * *

 _ **[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]**_

The second Chloe's door closes, Stacie is up and over to the couch. Her speed and grace in making the move catches Beca off-guard. It's impressive enough, Beca can't help but think Stacie might actually give Lily a run for her money in the freakish human abilities category. Though this train of thought is derailed as the leggy brunette settles in on the opposite side of the couch from Beca, when she asks, "So Mitchell, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Beca freezes at first, eyes growing. Moving her right hand to rub the back of her neck, Beca looks to stall her answer. She's feeling so incredibly awkward right now, and not sure she wants to talk about it. Scratch that, she knows she doesn't want to talk about it. But then she considers the fact that Chloe is most certainly telling Aubrey something about it at this moment. Beca's pretty sure this is why her former blonde nemesis grabbed Chloe and took her back to her bedroom. Beca has to wonder if maybe it would be beneficial for her to have someone else's perspective and advice.

Over the years Stacie has become a very dear friend, a best friend, maybe second only to Chloe and Jesse; and Beca had often found herself in conversations with Stacie that had been rather surprising for the snarky DJ. There had just been a few times where Beca really couldn't go to Jesse or Chloe, and she had needed someone she knew she could trust. That had ended up being Stacie and Cynthia Rose. Yet Beca hesitates; even in the most intimate conversations she's shared with Stacie, Beca has always maintained a certain level of distance, not letting her tall friend to get to close.

She's unsure of how much of this problem she wants to reveal to her tall friend. If she says much more, she'd be revealing the confusing maelstrom swirling in her head. She would be revealing things she hasn't faced herself.

As Beca has this internal debate, it's pretty transparent to Stacie, who sits quietly taking in the DJ's visual cues. The taller brunette long ago noticed Beca has this peculiar need to rub the back of her neck when she's uncomfortable about something. Stacie also notes, Beca's eyes keep flicking up so they look past her, and those eyes have a sad guilty quality to them.

Stacie silently counts to ten, then asks again, "Come on short stuff, what's going on?"

Beca swallows and tries to deflect by playing naive, answering, "On with what?"

Stacie fixes a Beca with a knowing look, it's rare that Beca doesn't at least roll her eyes at a height reference. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, the tall brunette decides to go with the shock factor, "With all the sexual tension between you and Red."

Beca's jaw drops, this was not in anyway what she expected Stacie to say. Her eyes flick to Stacie, expecting to see the taller woman's usual teasing look. However the expectant look on Stacie's face indicates her good friend is being serious. It's a trick Beca has seen Stacie use to great effect before to throw someone off, and get them to answer truthfully. Beca's been the recipient of such interrogations in the past, and it has proved successful, much to her chagrin.

She answers quickly, hoping to quash any talk with the word sex in it quickly. "What? Oh my god! That's fucking crazy. There's absolutely **No** sexual tension in this room!" Beca attempts to be as emphatic about that as possible.

Stacie gives Beca a sly look. "Smooth, Mitchell; want to try again?"

Beca grumbles under her breath,"There's nothing…"

Stacie doesn't buy it for a minute, she locks onto Beca's eyes and asks again, "Then what **is** going on?"

Beca doesn't reply, she really isn't sure how to answer this question, or even how to describe this situation. She continues looking past her tall friend, and in the direction Chloe and Aubrey just went. She can't help being worried that Chloe is alone in the same room as General Posen.

Stacie glances over her shoulder to confirm where Beca's attention is. She can tell her smaller friend is fixated on the redhead's door, just visible in her current position. Turning back towards the tiny DJ, she smirks knowingly. Yes she has a pretty good idea of what is going through her smaller friend's mind.

Beca shifts in her seat restlessly, she can't help but be worried about what Chloe might be telling her former nemesis at this very moment. This fills the DJ with dread, images of a furious blonde, coming at her with intents of bodily harm for hurting her best friend run through Beca's mind. To the point that she's considering making a break for it. Running away has always been considered an acceptable solution for Beca to life's problems. Glancing down though, at Stacie's legs tucked under her good friend, leaves her pretty sure Stacie would stop her. Seriously with those abnormally long legs, the certified Bellas genius would catch her before she even made it to the door.

Still if things get bad enough, Beca feels it might be an option of last resort.

Stacie can't help but feel a smile tug at the corners of her lips as she reads her friend's myriad of expressions gracing her face. That Beca has also started to glance towards the front door does not go unnoticed, though Stacie knows catching Beca wouldn't be much of a challenge. She remembers those short legs from their aca-nazi cardio days.

"So you know you can talk to me, you know… if you need to?"

"Yeah… I know…" Yet Beca doesn't sound like she truly believes in her half-hearted response.

"Scouts honor, Becs." Says Stacie as she holds up a hand in an approximation of a scout's salute.

"Were you really a scout?"

"No, but I may have had a few in high school."

Beca just can't help herself, "Boy or Girl?"

"Uh huh," Stacie nods with a mischievous smirk. "Seriously though Beca, you can trust me to be discreet with what you say. I'm just here for you."

"Yeah, um… Thanks. I-I-I… appreciate your concern." Her words this time come out still a bit broken, but sincerity is clearly heard.

"Well that's a little, tiny bit better; but then again tiny should be expected from someone as itsy-bitsy as you."

"Hey!" Beca says in outrage, but the tug on her lips tells that it's feigned.

"I know how much of a little badass you are, don't worry. So, can you open up a little bit?"

Groaning, Beca buries her face in her hands, she doesn't have a clue what to say, where to start. "I honestly don't know Stace…"

"How about this, why don't you tell me what specifically has you and Chloe walking on eggshells?"

Beca looks down at her feet and shifts slightly, subtlety putting a little more space between herself and Stacie. How does she tell Stacie that she almost kissed Chloe? That she wanted to kiss Chloe?

Images of her best friend's lips have been dancing in her head ever since, and she has been picturing the spread of the redhead's lips into a smile, shy and sweet. Then there's her blue eyes, wide and stunningly iridescent with warm happiness. Yet as always these memories are marred as they morph into a look of hurt and loss that came after their near moment yesterday.

That look is painful to remember, she lifts her eyes and reconnects with Stacie's before again trying to answer. The petite brunette lets out a deep sigh, turning her whole body so she's now facing her tall friend properly.

Stacie narrows her eyes which scrunches her brows closer watching Beca draw this out. She's seen this before; Beca stalling. Becoming impatient with all the squirming, she says, "Come on, Becs. I've told you before, you can always come to me when you need to talk, and we both know you need to now."

The petite brunette takes several deep breaths, in an attempt to calm herself, to settle her mind into a place where she can manage to speak. Yet her mind won't settle, so Beca continues to say nothing, just sits silently, eyes down, shaking her head at herself, at the situation she has put herself into. She desperately wants to be able to better articulate her feelings in a clear and sensible manner. Explain what is going on, so someone can tell her how to fix it.

"Beca?"

Beca still says nothing, though she does nod, absently.

Of course it's growing harder for Stacie to just sit and wait patiently for an answer. Thus after a few more moments pass, she prods again, "Did I lose you?"

Beca's answer is a mumbled, "No…" and more silence rushes in. She just can't seem to speak about it. Now she keeps picturing Chloe's face in the car, just after Beca revealed her decision.

Stacie releases a loud sigh. "I know there's something you're not saying, something you're wanting to tell me."

Beca mumbles, "I made a mistake…"

"So…"

"A big one, and it hurt Chloe…"

"So, apologize, fix it."

Beca rolls her eyes and gives Stacie a look that suggests this is the most obvious advice ever. "I don't know if that will be enough."

"You know Beca, you'll never know unless you talk to Chloe. My money is that it'll be a start."

"Really not sure…"

"Come on Beca, if this is bigger than just your average apology, then you've got to give me a little more to work on."

"Jesse…"

"Jesse?" Stacie is actually perplexed by Beca's answer. She wasn't expecting that answer "What about Jesse?"

Beca internally scolds herself, because she literally no idea what possessed her to mention him. She definitely didn't want to bring him into this conversation. In retelling the events of the weekend, Beca had intentionally kept out all the stuff that had happened in Idyllwild, the arguments and Jesse's request. She didn't want to really recount any of that. "Nothing… Doesn't matter to this…"

This whole weekend has been a bit jarring for Beca, and it's left her at a loss. At the same time she just doesn't want to see Stacie's look of disappointment when she comes clean. Again she deflects, not yet ready to be forthcoming. "I just don't know what to tell you Stacie. This is so hard for me…"

Stacie smiles sweetly, "Well shortstuff, you can be a little closed off emotionally."

The DJ scoffs back kat Stacie. "In my defense I've come a long way in the last five years."

"Yes, in large part because a certain ginger has always been there for you. She cares deeply for you Becs, and I feel confident she always will. She'll be here for you now."

Beca freezes as Stacie's words sink in. For a long moment she's completely still; her breath caught, and her mind is blank. Her heart aches for her friend and all she can say is, "I didn't mean to upset Chloe. I would never intentionally hurt her. But I did." Beca sounds more defensive than she had intended

Stacie raises her eyebrows incredulously. It's so frustrating not knowing what actually happened. She probes more, "Why did you then?"

"I… don't know." Beca answers honestly, her voice tinged with sadness. She hasn't yet found the words to articulate why she hurt Chloe with her decision about the show; a decision she hasn't even come clean with to Stacie or Aubrey about.

"You don't know?" Stacie sounds skeptical.

"No!" Beca practically shouts, but then realizes Chloe is in the back with Aubrey. Craning her neck to make sure neither is coming back out, she hisses, "No, I don't know. If I did I would have fixed it. Okay?!"

Beca knows she probably overreacted a little bit, but truth be told, she's a little afraid because she really doesn't know why she's doing anything over the last few days. She feels like she's adrift in a maelstrom, tossed about, not sure where she's going or end up.

"Okay! Okay, I get it," Stacie concedes. "But don't you think we maybe might want to try and figure that out?"

Beca rolls her eyes as she lets her head fall back, as she stares at the ceiling she has to remind herself that Stacie is just trying to be helpful. And truth be told, she did, in fact, kind of need Stacie's help, because she sure as hell wasn't figuring it out on her own and here. It's also not like she had any other options. After a minute of silence she looks at her taller friend and concedes, "I guess." But that was all she was ready to offer.

"So then, without getting more into the details of this particular whatever this is. Is it possible the issue more about, like, what it all means to you?"

"What do you mean by what it means?" Beca asks, actually confused by the question. "I don't know what that even means…"

"Look Beca," Stacie sighs, "I'm completely working in the dark here. Something happened this weekend, you feel you've hurt Chloe…"

"I know I hurt Chloe."

"... Fine, you hurt Chloe, but you're not sure why you did it. So I have to ask what that means to you? Why do you think you might have hurt her? What are you afraid of?"

"I - I - I'm not…" Beca starts to deny, but then snaps her mouth shut, because she is afraid; yet at this moment she isn't even sure of what. "You're right Stace," she sighs, "I am afraid, but I'm also honestly not sure of what."

"Afraid I can't help you there Beca, you have to figure it out. Maybe, and this is totally out of left field, but maybe you should talk with her."

"Ugh! Chloe's my best friend. And I love her,"

The taller girl's eyes grow wide as she registers the DJ's words.

Beca sees this, as she realizes the words that just passed her lips, and hurriedly adds, "As a friend…" She prays that Stacie believes her.

Stacie's lips started to raise at the corners of her mouth, but then fall into a frown when she hears Beca's hurried add-on. Stacie had hoped for more of a breakthrough.

She takes a moment to regard Beca. Over the last few years, the tiny DJ has been one of her closest friends, and she truly cares for her. Stacie's seen Beca come a long way in the five years she's known her, and while she would never claim the DJ has completely taken down the walls she had spent a lifetime building up, she has made sizeable progress, thanks to the Bellas, thanks to Chloe Beale.

Beca releases another heavy sigh, she feels stupid for not being able to better articulate what she's feeling. Of course examining her feelings hasn't exactly been her strong suit. Repression has always been her much preferred option. Of course that doesn't seem to be working here.

"You know, as a friend," Stacie quips with a wink, letting her shorter friend know she did catch that little slip, "Chloe won't bite…" the tall brunette's face turns mischievous, "much. But when she does it's worth it."

Beca's face grows purple with blush at Stacie's joke. Though the revelation from Fat Amy's party actually leaves a burning shoulder of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. She chokes at first trying to respond, but finally finds the breath to snark, "I don't know why I continue to associate myself with you."

"Because I'm awesome, and I totally call you on your BS, when it's warranted. Like now, talk to Chlo. She will never leave you,"

"I don't know, Stacie," Beca responds honestly.

""I know you can, Beca." Stacie's words are sweet, and the truthfulness of them make Beca blush. She can feel the heat in her cheeks which makes her flush even more with embarrassment.

The truth is though Beca is beginning to feel a little less stressed about the whole thing with Chloe somehow. Beca has been so confused since Sunday morning – and well, scared really – by the ramifications of what nearly happened in their kitchen, and the decision she made as a consequence.

Now Beca's finding herself thankful for Stacie. The leggy brunette isn't quite at Chloe's level of closeness with Beca, but then no one is; not even Jesse. Stacie, though, is someone Beca knows she can trust. Someone she can talk to even about this.

At least, when she is ready to talk to about this.

She's not there at the moment - not yet, but it's good for Beca to know there is someone she can talk to; if and when she is ready to do so… and with someone who is genuinely judgment-free about the whole thing.

Yet, still, Beca is not ready, so she desperately seeks some other subject for them to talk about. She just has to change the subject; immediately. Her discomfort with this particular topic is really starting to get to her.

Beca meekly asks, "So, uh – you and Aubrey?Is this something?"

"I know what you're doing Mitchell…"

Beca rolls her eyes, but does concede. "I know." Stacie arches her right eyebrow, causing Beca to concede, "I know," the sound of the front door opening interrupts Beca's train of thought. She lights up as she sees Legacy enter. "Oh Emily… Welcome home." She turns from Stacie and flashes a huge smile.

"Hey Beca, Stacie!" Exclaims Emily as she enters, full of pep and energy.

Stacie covers the annoyance she's feeling at this interruption. She can see Beca's relief as she ducks out of the she calls to Emily and her boyfriend who follows carrying her suitcases. "Legacy, Benji, how are you doing?"

"Hey Stacie, Beca," waves Benji who drops off Emily's two suitcases. "How is everybody this fine evening?"

Aubrey walks back into the living room and greets the newcomers. "You just getting back into town?"

Beca notices immediately that Chloe is not with Aubrey, and looks to see where she is, while pointedly ignoring the looks being directed to her from both Aubrey and Stacie.

"Yeah, Benji was sweet enough to fly back to Atlanta with me. I hate flying alone." Emily smiles sweetly at Benji, who drops his eyes and blushes. Despite how far he's come, he's still at heart the shy awkward kid they met in his freshman year.

To deflect some of this attention, Benji throws a question to the group. "So you guys ready for the meeting with the suits?"

Aubrey answers first. "I guess, other than the location and time, I'm not even sure what we will be doing." An annoyance can be heard in her voice.

"It's driving Aubrey crazy," say Chloe as she enters the room. She had had to make a quick pit stop at the bathroom, to redo her makeup and clean away all traces of her tears. Now refreshed she flashes a warm reassuring smile towards Beca, who's looking a bit pale.

"I'm surprised," says Benji, "Jesse's been blowing up my phone, though he hasn't said much. I guess he wants to surprise me with something, but wants to do it in person. But, it seemed like he had been given some information about the meeting."

Stacie asks, "That's odd, can you remember what he said?"

Benji pulls out his phone, and scrolls through his messages. "When you getting back… Major news…. Can't wait to tell you… Building a team for the show…"

Beca stiffens as Benji mumbles his way through the messages. Based on the lack of comments from Benji, Beca's assuming that Jesse hasn't told him of her decision, she's hoping at least. Before he can accidentally reveal something, she decides to distract Benji, "Yeah, Jesse's pretty pumped about this competition."

The look on Chloe's face tells Beca that she's a dumbass, and really should think before she speaks. She tries to cover, "But what he's really excited about is who he met this weekend."

Benji looks confused. "Didn't you two go out of town for, as Jesse kept referring to it, a 'Romantic Getaway'?"

Beca nods, internally kicking herself, and for good measure, Benji, in her head. He's sweet and all, but he was truly making her life hard at this particular moment. "Yeah, we did, but Jesse got called away. He had a huge meeting."

"With who?"

"I'll let him tell you, don't want to ruin the surprise."

"So what do you think the meeting will be like with the suits?" Chloe asks, jumping in, not wanting to hear anything more about Jesse.

Aubrey chimes in "I think they will want us to sing."

"Wait, what?" Beca asks, whipping her head about. "You think we will have to sing?" The look on her face conveying what she thinks of this idea.

Stacie sits up, touching her chin with her index finger, her face contemplative. "Makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Asks Emily.

Stacie smiles as she works through the problem, "Well, the concept for the show works," she spreads her arms out. "We'll have a room full of attractive people," Stacie winks Aubrey.

Aubrey blushes as she cuts off Stacie, "And characters, a room full of characters…"

"That's an understatement," grumbles Beca.

Aubrey actually smiles at Beca's injection, "... that we will be arriving with a roomful of characters, will I think will be quite apparent to the executives we'll be meeting with. So…"

"The only thing left to sell the show will be to hear us sing!" Finished Chloe.

Emily laughs awkwardly. "That could be really cool."

"Don't worry Legacy, you were born for this," assures Beca.

"Yeah, you'll be great, Ems. You're the most likely to have a career in the music business next to Beca," adds Chloe.

"I'm just concerned that we don't have any prep for this," says Aubrey. Not prepared isn't in the blonde's wheelhouse. She strives to always be prepared.

"We got this,"says Stacie, again winking at Aubrey. "Watch… 'Ladies of the Eighties'..."

The rest of the room just looks at Stacie in confusion. Stacie repeats herself, "Ladies of the Eighties…"

It's Chloe who catches on first. With a huge smile she starts singing.

 _Color me your color, baby  
Color me your car  
Color me your color, darling  
I know who you are  
Come up off your color chart  
I know where you're comin' from_

Beca, Benji, and Emily are surprised at  
Chloe's singing initially, and just stare, though smiles creep up their faces. Aubrey on the other hand seems to catch on fast and she jumps in and starts singing backup with Chloe.

 _Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me) my love  
You can call me any day or night  
Call me_

Chloe can't help but smile brightly, it's been too long since she sang with her blonde friend.

 _Cover me with kisses, baby  
Cover me with love  
Roll me in designer sheets  
I'll never get enough  
Emotions come, I don't know why  
Cover up love's alibi_

 _Call me (call me) on the line_  
 _Call me, call me any, anytime_  
 _Call me (call me) oh love_  
 _When you_

Beca jumps in here with the first song from an Eighties lady she can think of.

 _You must understand though the touch of your hand  
Makes my pulse react  
That it's only the thrill of boy meeting girl  
Opposites attract  
It's physical  
Only logical  
You must try to ignore that it means more than that ooo  
_

Emily laughs and she grabs Benji's hand and pulls him over to Beca. They both start singing backup for Beca as she starts the chorus.

 _What's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken_

Chloe can't help her smile growing till it splits her face. For the first time since the kitchen incident, Beca looks happy.

 _It may seem to you that I'm acting confused  
When you're close to me  
If I tend to look dazed I've read it someplace  
I've got cause to be  
There's a name for it  
There's a phrase that fits  
But whatever the reason you do it for me ooo  
_  
 _What's love got to do, got to do with it..._

Chloe decides to jump in again. She steps forward right in front of Beca and belts out.

 _It must have been love but it's over now.  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow.  
It must have been love but it's over now.  
From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out._

Beca feigns outrage at being cut off, but only laughs as Chloe winks at her.

 _Make-believing we're together,  
that I'm sheltered by your heart.  
But in and outside I've turned to water  
like..._

Now it's Stacie who jumps up from the couch.

 _Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats _

Benji cracks everyone up as he jumps in backing up Stacie _after first time, "With your heartbeat._ Stacie laughs and saunters over to Benji, creating quite the duo.

 _Next to mine  
Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last  
_

Stacie being well Stacie, of course had to add a little sex appeal which did throw off Benji for a beat, and earn a glare from Emily, who then burst into laughter as Stacie gave her a quick wink and then Benji a quick kiss to his cheek. Scarlet might be the best description of the color of his cheeks.

 _You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your..._

Now Aubrey isn't jealous, she's sure of that, but she does feel it's a good time to put a stop to Stacie's impromptu duet, and she has a personal favorite that will do the trick.

 _You're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
That's okay, let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it_

Again everyone laughs as Aubrey again make a sexy little boxing motion while squatting down; a replay of what she had done at the Riff Off back when she was the Bellas Captain.

This time everyone jumps in, and begins singing the chorus of the Pat Benatar classic.

 _Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away_

 _You come on with it, come on  
You don't fight fair  
That's okay, see if I care  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I get right back on my feet again_

 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot_  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Fire away_

 _Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history_  
 _Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_  
 _Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_  
 _You better make sure you put me in my place_

 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _C'mon, hit me with your best shot_  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Fire away_

 _Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away_

All six are still in the throes of laughter when a knock interrupts them. As Chloe makes her way to the door, Stacie is telling everyone that this is proof that they'll be fine for the meeting.

Chloe's still laughing as she answers the door. She sobers quickly as she opens it to the one person she really doesn't want to see now. "Hey Jesse?"

"Hey Chloe, Beca round?"

"Yeah… Umm, yeah, come in…"

Beca stops laughing instantly when she hears Chloe say Jesse's name; her eyes widen in shock. To her friends she has the appearance of a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She spins about to see her boyfriend entering the apartment, and a cold weight settles in the pit of her stomach.

"Sounded like quite the party going on… Oh hey Benji, I didn't know you were going to be here…."

Benji flashes a smile and throws his arm around Emily. "Yeah, Emily and I just got back in town. I was dropping her off before I came back to your place."

"How was the flight? Man, it's good to have you back… I have so much to tell you. Beca have you told him?"

Beca is still trying to figure out why Jesse is here, at this moment. Things were already confusing. And no she hadn't told Benji, she hadn't told anyone save Chloe, and she was regretting that ever since. She stammers out an, "Umm no…"

Jesse gives Beca a perplexed look, but his mood is too buoyant to stay focused on that, and so pushes forward. "Oh, that's cool. I wanted to tell him anyways. So Beca, you ready?"

Again, Beca is caught flat-footed."Umm what?"

Now Jesse does give her a look, very confused by his girlfriend's reaction. "I texted you, asked if you could come over tonight…" Jesse fishes his phone out. "You responded 'sure'."

Beca swallows hard; Jesse had sent a number of texts throughout the day. She hadn't really focused on them, especially after the twelfth. Had she really responded 'sure' to an invitation to stay at his place? She couldn't be sure, but he looks so pleased and happy, Beca can only assume the answer is yes. "Uhh yeah; sorry, lost track of time, a lot going on..." She looks around at her friends sheepishly, "Can you just give me a moment, I'll grab my stuff."

With that she starts across the little circle of friends, that had formed during their singing. Unfortunately she has to walk right past Chloe.

Chloe looks Beca in the eyes, the tinge of hurt showing clearly in her cerulean blue, "You heading out Beca?" The question is soft, but in the silence everyone hears.

Beca looks over her shoulder at Jesse, who looks very pleased with himself. The DJ sighs, "Uhh, yeah, guess I'm going to stay the night at Jesse's."

Chloe swallows, then grins brightly, "Oh, that's cool. Too bad you'll miss our next Riff-Off category…"

Beca makes a thin smile, and hums noncommittally, then heads back to her room.

As Beca moves to her room, Chloe focuses on Jesse. "So Jesse how was the meeting with Steven Spielberg?"

"Wait you met with Steven Spielberg?" Emily asks incredulously spinning about.

"Steven Spielberg?!" Benji cries. "That's amazing bro," he runs up and hugs Jesse.

Jesse returns the hug and starts talking a mile a minute in his excitement. "Yeah, yeah I did; it was amazing! You wouldn't believe it. It was like the greatest thing ever.

"Too be honest this has been the most incredible weekend ever! I mean, Beca took me on a great romantic getaway."

Jesse can't help glancing over to Chloe as he continues. "It was perfect, Beca really out did herself with the planning. It was so nice to getaway for a romantic weekend, you know just the two of us."

Aubrey can see the knives that Jesse is stabbing at Chloe. Subtlety is not his forte. She decides it's time for an intervention. "It was too bad you had to cut it short; especially with all that planning," the blonde's words sound sweet, but hold the promise of retribution if Jesse keeps after Chloe.

Jesse gives Aubrey a look, but continues. "I know, we're going to go back someday… maybe for the holidays…" He then looks about, as if trying to find something.

Stacie has an idea of what, so she asks, "Looking for something Jesse?"

He looks over to Stacie, "Yeah, uhh yeah, I purchased some roses…"

Emily points to the two vases on the end table, "You mean those."

"Yeah, I was expecting to find more…"

Aubrey adds, "There's a huge bouquet on the dining table…"

"It's just I thought there would be more…"

Chloe speaks up, "It was a really amazing gesture, Jesse."

Jesse lights up, "It was the least I could do. I mean the truly **Amazing** thing is how understanding Beca was. I feel so fortunate to have such a supportive girl, who totally sacrificed for the betterment of my career."

"Beca's pretty special that way," says Emily.

"You're telling me!, Because of her I got to meet with Steven Spielberg! I couldn't ask for better."

Stacie speaks up, "That's amazing Jesse. Congratulations!"

Aubrey concedes, "That is amazing, Treble."

"But that's not the best thing she did this weekend.! The absolute, most amazing act Beca performed this weekend is when she called me yesterday to let me know the great news…"

Aubrey is confused, and asks, "What news is that?" Even as she says the words, she sees the turmoil on Chloe's face, and she knows the answer is the real reason for the tension between Beca and Chloe.

"That she's going to team up with me on the show!"

Beca is just returning from her room with her bag over her shoulder, trying desperately to arrange the items she haphazardly tossed in it. She can't get it to close right. She so much wants to get out of the apartment before her decision is revealed. However as she enters, she hears the news being revealed. The petite brunette freezes, a look of guilt is etched into her features. Her culpability made worse by the fact that her friends, her sisters, are finding out about her betrayal of them in this fashion.

Instead of the way Beca had planned to reveal it, after copious amounts of alcohol had been consumed, and everyone was too tired to kill her.

Aubrey and Stacie's head snap in unison, first towards Jesse, and then towards Beca. They ask simultaneously, "Wait, what?" They then turn to Chloe for clarification. "What?" Beca looks down at the floor, her features conveying the guilt she's feeling.

Chloe keeps her focus on Beca, and she recognizes distinct look of caution in the petite brunette, sorrow, and maybe even some fear in Beca's eyes. And it kills her. She does want to ring Beca's neck, but she also wants to wrap her younger friend in a hug, and tell her it's going to be alright. Chloe understands that Beca was placed in an unenviable position.

"Oh, hasn't she told you?" Jesse looks a little confused.

Stacie jumps in, "Well we only just got back a little while ago." Now she better understands the conversation on the couch, and why Beca was so apprehensive to talk.

Jesse focuses on Emily, "Has she talked to you Emily?"

The tall teenager shakes her head, "No, we've literally only been here for fifteen minutes. What was she supposed to ask?"

Jesse's smile has the distinct edge of a salesman, "I was thinking you might want to join too?"

Emily looks at him incredulously, "What?"

"Yeah you know, maybe you might want to team up with Beca, Benji and I. I was going to talk to Benji first and have him ask you, but since the cat-is-out-of-the-bag.

Emily still is in shock at the request. "You would want me and Beca to leave the Bellas?"

"Well, it wouldn't really be leaving the Bellas, since you wouldn't be competing as Bellas on the show."

Stacie gives him a look, "What do you mean by that, Jesse?"

"Well the Bellas are a collegiate a capella group. They can't compete in a televised contest like this. You may all be Bellas for life, but on the show you can't compete as Bellas."

A look of dawning realization crosses Aubrey's features, "The Treble is right..." She mentally kicks herself for not thinking about that.

Beca looks back at Chloe and feels a cold heavy weight in the pit of her stomach, as the usually bright redhead currently looks as if someone kicked her puppy. But through sheer will, the redhead brightens up. "Yeah, Beca told me. We were going to talk to you guys about it, but then the riff-off happened. You know this could be cool. It will be a chance to compete against the great Beca Mitchell, DJ and Music producer extraordinaire!"

Beca smiles shyly at Chloe, hoping her eyes convey the gratitude she's feeling. Aubrey picks up on what's going on and adds, "Yeah, it will be interesting going head-to-head against the hobbit."

" **That's** what I was thinking," says Jesse.

Beca hasn't taken her eyes off Chloe. She sees the mask Chloe is projecting for what it is, and she's both thankful and remorseful. The feelings swirling inside her are too much, and she needs to move. "Sorry," she says towards Chloe, before turning to Jesse, "... to cut this short, but we should get going. I have a ton I need to do before tomorrow…"

"Oh, sure, let's get going then," Jesse looks like he wants to stay, but Beca is determined, packing up her laptop and heading for the door. "Guess I'll see you all at the meeting."

Benji turns to Emily, "I'm going to head out too." She throws her arms around his neck and pulls him into a hug, giving a quick peck to his lips.

Soon the three have left, and a silence falls on the room. Chloe sighs, and with it the mask she'd been projecting. She looks like she's about to cry, and her three friends come in for a group hug. No one says anything though, they wait patiently for Chloe to open up because none of them want to make the situation worse by saying the wrong thing.

They keep silent as Chloe gathers her thoughts. When she speaks, it's directly to Legacy, "Emily, would you do me a huge favor?"

"Anything Chloe," says the teenager.

"Please join Beca…"

 **[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]**

* * *

 **[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]**

 **A/N: So the Bellas will need a new name, and will be down Beca, Emily, Fat Amy and Flo. Not looking good for our favorite Aca-Awesome A capella group.**

 **Which leads me to a question, what should the Bellas call themselves for the show?**

 **Please let me know what you all think.**

 **So in this chapter the lyrics for the following songs were used for the quick Riff-Off:**

 **Blondie's** _ **Call Me**_

 **Tina Turner's** _ **What's Love Got To Do With It**_

 **Roxette's** _ **It Must Have Been Love**_

 **Madonna's** _ **Like a Virgin**_

 **Pat Benatar's** _ **Hit Me With Your Best Shot**_

 **[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]**

 **A/N: Recommendation Time - If you haven't been reading it, I highly recommend '** _ **The Life of Beca Mitchell**_ **' by CallmeRy. This is a very angst ridden tale, that fans of Chloe might have issues with, but it's a really compelling story, and the author has been posting basically a chapter a day. So the complete opposite of me. It really is an amazing story.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Gathering for the Meeting

CHAPTER 17

 **A/N: Hello Readers! Here is the latest installment. Sorry for the delay. This chapter was just getting so big, I had to divide it into two.**

 **I have to admit, I have no idea what it takes to sell a show idea to NBCUniversal or what their building is like in Universal City, so I just went with what I feel is an entertaining story.**

 **Thanks to all for your continued support for this story!**

 **As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect, NBCUniversal or any of their characters, but I do love them.**

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

* * *

 _ *****Gathering for the Meeing *****_

* * *

Beca nervously looks about the large open atrium as she fiddles with the visitors badge she was issued. She looks about the entryway of NBCUniversal's headquarters building, in Universal City taking it all in. Standing next to Jesse, waiting for the elevator, she can feel the energy of the building, and see it reflected in her boyfriend. They are waiting for the elevator that will take them to the twentieth floor where Bumper and Fat Amy's meeting will take place, yet for the ten thousandth time Beca is asking herself 'why?'.

On a purely rational level, Beca knows why she's here with Jesse, in the middle of the day. She knows this is where the meeting is taking place to make the final pitch for Fat Amy's and Bumper's crazy television idea. She knows she's here to support her friends. She knows her bosses want her here. She knows Jesse wants this; really wants this.

Yet she can't help wondering if she wants to be here. And if she doesn't want to be here, then why is she?

A small voice in the back of her mind whispers the real reason she's here.

Beca shakes her head, attempting to clear her thoughts. It's not helping.

She had never been all that excited to do this project when it was first announced. Beca only reluctantly consented, unable to resist a pair of rather blue puppy dog eyes. Now though the events of this past weekend have left her regretting that she caved, and wondering if she could back out of doing the show now.

But no, Beca knows she can't, it would disappoint Amy, Jesse, the Bellas, and….

The whisper of a name in the back of her mind, louder, sends shivers of guilt up her spine.

No, she refuses to think on that, but as always her subconscious never pays her any mind, and the whisper of a name all but roars from the back of her mind.

Chloe...

Yes, Beca only ever agreed to any of this, because Chloe convinced her. Yet somehow Beca now finds herself in the situation where she wouldn't even be teaming up with Chloe.

How had she let this happen?

The voice in the back of her mind reminds the petite DJ that this is a bed of her own making. Which leaves Beca feeling worse, and wondering, just what is the point of any of this is?

A secret part of her is actually hoping the exec's up stairs give a thumbs down on the project.

It would make her life so much easier for both her and Emily.

It actually was rather helpful that Emily had chosen to come with her. It made Beca feel less alone. Gave her hope that the rest of her friends would be as supportive.

But there were also questions when it came to Jesse. Did she want to do this competition with Jesse? Shouldn't she be happy to perform with Jesse? He was over the moon about it; shouldn't she be too?

She found herself just wishing Jesse had never asked in the first place.

Glancing over she sees Jesse's face, and the unadulterated excitement he is feeling as he studies his visitor's badge. She knows he is just ecstatic over the whole idea of this show. He's been talking about it nonstop for the past couple days. He even asked Beca to come up with some mixes they might use if the presentation calls for it today.

They're silent as they wait for the elevator. It's a companionable silence, but things between them have been… odd. Jesse has been excited and enthusiastic. He's been acting as if he won something. While Beca has found little enthusiasm for anything. Luckily she's had a ton of work to bury herself in, so she hasn't had to answer any annoying questions from Jesse.

The petite brunette lets out a soft sigh, as they wait, this elevator is taking forever. Next to the couple is an NBC representative; who is their assigned guide through the building, and escorting them to where Fat Amy and Bumper's meeting is scheduled to take place. Beca finds herself wishing he would turn to them and announce that the meetings been postponed. Instead the man catches her looking and gives her a smile that might be flirty, causing Beca's cheeks to tinge pink, and her eyes to drop to the floor. Jesse's so hyped he doesn't even notice.

The NBC representative apologizes for the wait, saying they are down to one elevator due to a technical issue, but assures them everything will be fine. Beca can't help but think that of course there are technical issues; this whole week has been technical issues. Her life is becoming a technical issue. The representative attempts to strike up conversation, and Beca thanks the heavens when Jesse jumps in and starts talking with the guy. Beca really didn't want any conversation right now.

Looking down at her iPhone, Beca scowls. They're early... Beca hates being early… to anything. She would really rather be fashionably late… to everything. However Jesse was so thrilled about this meeting, he practically carried her here.

The tiny DJ on the other hand isn't feeling it. The truth is Beca's feeling awful, and she's been feeling awful since the Monday night fiasco.

For the first time since arriving, Jesse notices Beca's skittishness, and attributes it to nerves. He smiles and puts an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in a little. It doesn't help; if anything it serves to remind Beca of the mistakes she's been making. Still she appreciates the gesture and so she gives him a thin smile. He grins goofily and leans forward and kisses her forehead.

As he does, all Beca can think is she misses Chloe…

… because she hadn't spoken with Chloe for three days...

… and she feels so guilty about it.

Beca feels guilt pretty much all the time now. She's not sure if she feels guilty because she hasn't seen her redhaired best friend since Monday night, when she had left with Jesse; or if she feels guilty for missing Chloe while being with Jesse. She's scared to really delve into the question, because the answer might be both, and she doesn't know what that means.

Beca tries not to think about it, it makes her head hurt. Yet she can't stop thinking about it. So her head constantly hurts.

She looks up at Jesse, just in time to see his face breaking into a goofy grin. She follows his line of sight, and groans to herself as he calls out, "Mitch, Jodie, Calvin…" Jesse drops his arm from around Beca, and steps over to his USC buddies just as they arrive, shaking their hands, clapping each other on the back.

Reflexively Beca rolls her eyes, she can't help it, it's her natural reaction to Jesse's USC Buddies. With his back to her, Jesse doesn't notice the eyeroll, for which Beca is profoundly thankful for; she doesn't need another argument with Jesse. It's been a bone of contention between the couple; her inability to hide her disdain for his USC buddies. Jesse only sees them as these really great guys, and really likes hanging with them, while Beca only sees immature, pompous, arrogant , over-privileged juveniles, who take their fashion cues from Ken dolls.

So to say she's not overly excited to see Jesse's USC buddies, is an understatement. Individually they seem like they have the potential to be okay guys, potential being the operative word here. However as a group they are… douchebags… that's the best word Beca can come up with. Unfortunately Jesse hasn't seemed to be immune to this effect.

"Great… they're multiplying…" mumbles Beca to herself as she notes two more men with Jesse's usual cohort. They're carbon copies of Jodie and Mitch, neat trim, dressed in business casual, khakis slacks, buttoned down shirts, that are all color coordinated. All five of the overgrown frat boys could be in the casting call for the bachelorette hopefuls, and all are probably part time models to pay the bills.

It dawns on Beca that Jesse is dressed similarly, no not just similarly, he's wearing the exact same shirt and slacks as the other five. He's coordinated with his buddies. It's like he's been absorbed into their collective. She can't help wondering what this means…

Her eyes grow as she realizes she's wearing an outfit that Jesse had casually suggested this morning. So preoccupied with everything that's been going on in her head, she'd agreed, and now her outfit is coordinated with theirs. She's in uniform!

She can't help wondering how this is happening.

Jesse is suddenly back at her side, grabbing Beca a little too exuberantly around the shoulders and pulling her tight. "Beca, this is James, and that's Trent. Guys this is my Girl! Beca!" Beca always hates when Jesse gets like this. He's too exuberant. She doesn't feel like she's being introduced as his girlfriend, but rather as a trophy to be shown off. It was never an issue back at Barden, well after the first few weeks of their dating. Right after the ICCA Finals, and their kiss, there had been a time when Beca felt a little like a trophy to be shown off to the Trebbles. The Bella conquered by the Trebble. It had almost ended their relationship before it had really started. It had been different back then though; she had been able to sit Jesse down and tell him that she wasn't feeling comfortable with how he acted around the Trebbles with her. He had apologized, and admitted he was just so excited and happy to be with her. He had understood that she didn't always feel comfortable center stage. He had toned it down and their relationship had grown stronger for it. However since they had moved to California she was seeing Jesse slide back to those tendencies. Something about the California culture, where looks and status are paramount was pulling Jesse back into some of his worst traits. Still Beca stifles these feelings, now is not the time. She gives a short wave, with a forced smile. The openly appraising looks of the five men before her doesn't help the situation.

"So Beca, this is the rest of our team, along with Emily and Benji."

"Oh, hey… that's great…" she forces her smile to grow, but realizes it probably doesn't matter, she's pretty sure that not one of the guys are looking above her neck. She finds herself wishing she had worn a different top, one that didn't show any cleavage.

Feeling incredibly awkward and uncomfortable, she turns to Jesse, hoping for a little help here. In a bit of a surprise Beca sees Jesse furrow his brows, and she feels her heart soar, thinking that he was recognizing the inappropriate looks of his so called friends. But then she follows his line of sight, and realizes he's oblivious to the leering of his friends.

Dark stormy blue eyes meet cerulean blue ones, and Beca feels a great weight lift off of her. Instantly the ogling of the man-childs isn't an issue. Suddenly the day seems brighter, and Beca feels she's right where she's supposed to be.

Chloe is walking towards her, along with Emily, Benji, Aubrey, and Stacie, following their own NBC representative. Chloe smiles warmly, her eyes light up, and Beca wonders if her heart is always this loud.

Jesse's buddies notice both Jesse and Beca looking beyond them and turn to greet the women. Beca has to roll her eyes at the behavior of the boys, Beca can't think of them as anything other than boys.

All five of course go into what Beca surmises is their idea of charming mode; though she would describe it as 'swarmy', maybe even 'douchy'. Even Emily, who is literally holding Benji's hand, isn't safe from the overt come-ons.

Stacie and Chloe react quickly and step between the five USC boys and the Baby Bella, easily diverting their attention, yet Beca's blood begins to boil as she watches Mitch and Jodie pay particular attention to her best friend.

Without a thought, Beca is walking forward and out from under Jesse's arm. Putting herself between Jesse's USC friends, she grabs Chloe by the hand and pulls her to the side.

A part of her notices Emily and Benji sliding up to Jesse, engaging him in conversation, and she's silently thankful. Beca needs this moment.

"Hi," Beca awkwardly waves, not knowing what to do with her hand after she drops Chloe's.

The gesture causes Chloe's right eyebrow to arch, in question. "Hey," she replies, just as awkwardly. She plays with her visitor's badge, as the toe of her right shoe kicks at the floor, though she does manage to keep her eyes focused on Beca's.

"Hi," Beca repeats, unsure of herself.

It helps to break the tension, Chloe chuckles, "You said that." The corners of her lips tugging upwards, forming a shy smile, and suddenly Beca feels a lot better. Because it's a Chloe smile, the kind of smile that lifts the corner of her lips just perfectly, causes her nose to crinkle in just the cutest way, and her cerulean blue iris's sparkling in a truly fantastical way.

The corners of Beca's lips also turn up slightly, forming her own version of a shy smile. And then both women are laughing lightly with each other.

When it peters-out, a quiet awkwardness follows, and they just look at each other. Trying to break the tension, and not be too awkward, Beca asks, "Are you nervous?"

Chloe nods, "Guess so,"she replies. "You nervous too?"

Beca nods her head vigorously, with a grin. "You have no idea," she chuckles.

Chloe gives Beca a soft smile, "So how are you?"

"Feeling lousy," answers Beca truthfully. "I'm letting down the Bellas…"

"Hey, you're doing what's right for you…"

"But…"

"... No buts Beca. The girls will understand, and you'll have Emily…"

"Yeah… About that…Did you..."

Before Beca can ask Chloe the question, the elevator arrives and the now large crowd of people look to enter. Stacie, Aubrey, and Emily move cutting off Jesse and his friend's from following Beca and Chloe directly. Even Benji seems to be in on it, because before Jesse can get annoyed and try to push through, his longtime roommate is asking questions, and talking to him, distracting him from the situation. This allows Beca and Chloe to stand next to each other. With everyone getting on, the elevator is crowded and Chloe and Beca end up shoulder to shoulder.

Beca leans in and whispers, "Did you have anything to do with Em joining me?"

Chloe leans over towards Beca and whispers, "Don't worry about that; Em would definitely do just about anything for you. You're like her big… well little sister…"

Beca huffs, "Hey…"

Chloe grins, "Older sister…"

Beca still huffs, "Better…"

Chloe giggles in response, as she watches their escort pushes the button for the twelfth floor, and the doors close. Beca glances at Chloe, who flashes her another shy smile, and Beca feels the redhead's fingers lace into hers; and it feels right.

Suddenly it's pretty warm in the elevator, Beca guesses it must be because of how full it is. Still all she can do is keep glancing over at her favorite redhead. You shouldn't be able to miss someone you literally saw only three days before. But with a glance at the bubbly joy that is Chloe Beale and her ever brilliantly shining smile and effervescent eyes, all Beca knows is she had indeed missed her best friend.

* * *

Part of her registers that the doors have opened, but really Chloe is only focused on her best friend standing next to her. She's not sure where she got the courage to link hands, but it had just felt right.

She misses Beca, and it had been hard these last few days while she has been staying with Jesse, yet Chloe had resisted the urge to call or text. Beca had made her choice, and Chloe would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed, but she had always known what the answer would be. So she had accepted it. Now the redhead only wanted to prove to Beca she could still be her best friend; nothing had to change. Taking hold of Beca's hand was a token of her affection, and she was so glad Beca had accepted it.

Still she feels a momentary pang of loss as Beca's hand is pulled from hers as everyone exits the elevator. She wants to recapture the hand, and hold it just a few seconds longer, to feel the warmth of Beca's slender fingers intertwined with hers. Yet Chloe resists temptation, knowing it will only lead to trouble.

The group follows the NBC representative that had been with Beca and Jesse to a very large and spacious conference room. The blonde woman who had been guiding her and the girls is walking next to him, and saying something to the group, but Chloe isn't paying any attention. She just doesn't have the ability to focus at the moment. Besides Aubrey with her predilection for knowing the rules and expectations, or Stacie with her near photographic recall will let her know anything she absolutely needs to know.

The two NBC reps, open a set of double doors at the end of the hallway, and everyone walks through into a very spacious conference room. The blonde NBC representative is again saying something about staying in the room, and the executives will be here soon, but Chloe's still not really paying attention. She's just taking in the room, which could easily hold over a hundred people.

In the room there's a couple of staff members setting up a couple tables along the back wall with snacks and drinks. In the center of the room is an audio visual technician making sure the equipment is properly setup. Currently he's working with a soundboard.

There are a number of round tables setup in a horseshoe shape facing a long rectangular shaped table setup on a dais at the front of the room. Another audio visual technician is adjusting the microphones attached to the long table.

Only one table has anyone at it, Cynthia Rose and Maria, who rise up as the group steps into the room. Chloe latches onto Beca's hand again, and for all intents and purposes bounces over to where Cynthia Rose and Maria are standing; dragging Beca with her. "Hey CR, Maria, how's LA treating you two?"

Maria smiles, "Oh we can't complain, I think it's safe to say Cyn and I love LA." The tall Latina slips her arm around CR's waist.

Cynthia Rose smiles up at her wife, and receives a quick kiss, "You said it baby." The look of pure love is heartening.

Chloe can't help but say, "Awww," as she smiles proudly; while Beca can't help but roll her eyes. Chloe gives her best friend a gentle elbow to the ribs, causing Beca to gasp and mumble, "Abuse!" Which just causes Chloe to whisper, "Don't be a baby."

Beca huffs, "You're a baby…"

Cynthia Rose just chuckles at her shorter friend, who still blushes at the merest hint of public displays of affection. She decides to give Beca a reprieve and change the subject,"What's up my Captains?"

"Just so excited to finally be here!" Chloe practically squeals. The excitement of the moment energizing the redhead; that and the three espressos she had with her Caramel Macchiato.

Beca can only smirk at her enthusiastic best friend. Looking about, the shorter brunette asks, "So what's happening?!"

Cynthia Rose shrugs as she answers, "Not sure. We arrived about fifteen minutes ago in the car Amy setup for us, and they ushered us right up. We haven't seen Fat Amy or Bumper yet."

"Didn't Ashley and Jessica come with you two?" Chloe asks.

Cynthia Rose responds, "They were going to come with Amy and Bumper."

Maria answers, "They seem reluctant to ride with us for some reason." She truly seems mystified by this. Cynthia Rose on the other hand blushes furiously.

"I bet…" states Aubrey as she steps up to the group, having heard the question and reply.

"You get it girls," says Stacie with a wink, who has made a point to stay at Aubrey's side. Aubrey rolls her eyes at the comment.

Maria winks back as she says, "Definitely…" Cynthia just studies the ceiling as she blushes more. Though she gets a reprieve when Emily arrives. "Hey Legacy! How was the trip back to Atlanta?"

"It was great, though fast. I had so much to do to get things in order. Luckily a couple of the Bellas are taking summer classes and can take care of the house. I can't believe I'm staying the summer here in LA!"

Cynthia Rose asks, "Are you staying? Even if this..." CR waves her hand about the room. "... doesn't happen?"

Emily nods, "Yeah, I decided to stay the summer no matter what. Chloe and I are going to start her music lessons business, and Beca wants to work with me in the studio on some songs I've been writing." The young woman is just beaming as she talks.

Chloe smiles at Legacy, just soaking up her positivity. The younger Bella has been a godsend for the redhead the last couple days. Her enthusiasm and ideas for the music classes helping to distract Chloe. Over the past few days the two women had set up all the equipment, and even managed to schedule some lessons with a couple girls from Chloe's school

"You're getting studio time?" CR asks, Emily's excitement rubbing off on her. She turns to Beca, "You know I'm totally jealous of Legacy now?"

Chloe can't help but love Beca's blush as the tiny DJ says, "If it works out, I'm not above helping any other Bella sister who is trying to make a go of the music business." Beca points to the young married couple, "A musical duo, would be an interesting challenge." Beca smiles confidently and Chloe can't help but feel pride in her best friend, confident Beca is her favorite.

Beca looks over and catches Chloe smirking. She arches her right eyebrow and asks, "What?"

Chloe just smiles and shakes her head, not answering.

The DJ whines, "Chooeee whaaat?"

Chloe's smile just grows as she sees her whining friend, because whining Beca is her favorite. "I like it when you go all professional." Chloe shrugs, because, professional Beca is her favorite.

Beca's mouth opens to give a snarky retort, but she has no idea how to respond to Chloe's statement; she had been expecting the redhead to tease her. She closes her mouth, then mumbles, "Good," in that flustered way Beca has, and Chloe loves it because flustered Beca is her favorite.

All the women around laugh. Beca glares at everyone and says a little louder, "Shut up."

This of course invites all the women to laugh more and spend the next couple minutes teasing Beca. As much as she grouses about the teasing, Chloe can tell from the look in her eyes and the smiles she fights to hide that the petite brunette doesn't really mind it at all. On a couple of occasions when it was just the two of them, Beca has admitted to Chloe that she's always kind of loved the teasing the Bellas can bring. It always makes her feel like she's a part of a large loving family. So though she sees Beca rolling her eyes and threatening untold consequences to if the group if they continue, Chloe can tell it's helping Beca to work through the stress she's feeling. Of course Beca's threats have the effect of the Bellas redoubling their efforts at teasing and joking.

Even Aubrey is laughing, thoroughly enjoying the show Beca is inadvertently providing. This just warms Chloe's heart, and she just knows things are going to be okay. The redhead notes her blonde friend check her watch for the fifth time since she joined the group. With an exasperated sigh Aubrey asks, "Where is Amy and that Troll Bumper?"

* * *

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Fat Amy and Bumper are standing just outside the double doors to the conference room. They are busily psyching themselves up for this presentation. Both are dressed impeccably for the occasion in new suits. Fat Amy just knows the Bellas are going to flip when they see her in this new professional power suit. It's not a look Amy has ever rocked before with her best friends, and it's not one she actually likes; but her parents had gifted it to her, and Bumper's new suit.

Her parents had sat the young couple down at the beginning of this endeavor, and laid out what would be needed to succeed. They had explained that books are judged by their cover, even more so in Los Angeles, and it's important to present a professional and intelligent demeanor when dealing with the executives they were hoping to sell their ideas to. Amy's parents had provided a great deal of coaching on what to expect when dealing with the studio executives. Now Amy was hoping the lessons had stuck, so that the executives they are here to impress would really listen.

It's an odd feeling, but Amy knows Bumper and her need to be taken seriously today if they have any chance of succeeding. She's not sure when it happened, but Amy thinks this is what it must mean to grow-up.

Still she's anxious and looking at Bumper in his new suit, she can tell he's feeling the same. This causes her to chuckle, knowing they both have an amazing ability to project supreme and unshakeable confidence. However the reality is that deep down they both are often quite nervous; especially in a situation such as this, where they both really want something.

And this television project is something they both really really want to be successful.

Amy runs through the day's program in her head. Her insides are churning with a frenzy unlike anything she's ever felt. Even more than when she got into the shack her uncle Bennie keeps the still, and drank the whole bottle of fresh brewed shine. No this presentation has her nervous and keeps her from her normally self-assured behavior. She knows that in a few minutes their presentation will make or break their future plans.

This is a new sensation for Fat Amy. These feelings, a mixture of nervousness and excitement, have been building over the last few days. Even as she hates feeling like this, Amy is also kind of relishing the moment. She's never wanted anything as much as she wants this show. While she wanted to win with the Bellas, it never so consumed her like it did Chloe, Aubrey, or even Beca. Amy had just been there for fun. This on the other hand was hers and Bumper's; something they are building together.

A lot of time and work has gone into getting them to this moment. Amy was really proud of the effort they had put in to get this meeting, and this is it; either the Execs like the performers that Bumper and she had recruited or they don't and the whole project flops.

Amy shakes her head, kind of runs in place, and moves her neck as if working out a kink. She can't help thinking of the boxers she used to watch in the matches back in Tasmania, and how they loosened up just prior to the match. She feels the tension and the pent up energy and excitement.

Yes this might go bad, but on the other hand it might go amazing. This is what Amy latches onto. She's pretty confident in the idea she and Bumper have come up with, she's positive about the talent of the groups they have enlisted, and she knows the music will be amazing. Amy can't help but think this is going to work. Yes she is a little leary of some of the side stuff Bumper is injecting into this project, but then he wouldn't be her little Bump, if he didn't have his devilish side. Besides he was right the side stuff was going to make for better television

Bumper looks over and asks, "Are we ready?"

Amy shrugs as she responds, "Reckon." She looks over to Ashley and Jessica who were waiting behind. "I have to thank you both. You been right ripper with all the help you've been giving Bumper and I. Ta…"

Ashley and Jessica are a little caught off by Amy. They have been following Fat Amy and Bumper everywhere, and at times thought the two of them forgot the girls were even there. "It's okay Amy. We're glad to help, though we're going to need to focus on the wedding soon…"

"Yeah, we will, once we crush this presentation…"

Bumper lights up, "That's the spirit Ames!"

Fat Amy takes a deep breath and tells herself "You got this." She gives Bumper a quick kiss and an encouraging smile, which he readily returns. Together they open the doors and confidently walks in together.

With her chin held high and her shoulders back, she saunters towards the front of the room. She's happy to see the room is set to their specifications, and happier to see a number of the Bellas have already arrived.

She has this, Amy knows it. With Bumper next to her she has the confidence of a pro. Bumper spots

* * *

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

The double doors open catching Chloe's attention, and in rolls Fat Amy and Bumper, followed closely by Ashley and Jessica. "There's Amy."

Aubrey asks, "Is Amy wearing a suit?"

"Yeah she is!" Stacie answers approvingly.

"I can't believe it," says Beca.

Emily quips, "Have to say Amy and Bumper are looking sharp."

Fat Amy and Bumper immediately make their way to the front of the room. There is an audiovisual technician setting something up at the head table, speaking with a rather sharp dressed man is a suit. The man in the suit straightens up and extends a hand to Bumper and Amy, and they quickly fall into a deep conversation.

Ashley and Jessica spot the Bellas and peel off from following Amy and Bumper, and head to the small gathering of Bellas.

"Hey Ashley, Jessica," Chloe says as they approach, giving her two friends a quick wave. The rest of their gathered friends doing the same.

"Hey Guys," answers Jessica. She sounds as tired as she and Ashley look.

Aubrey's eyes narrow in on Bumper and Amy, as they talk to the man in the suit. "Who's that?"

Ashley turns around, "Travis something…"

"He's the executive here at NBC that Amy and Bumper have been in talks with," continues Jessica. Both Ashley and Jessica sound worn out.

Chloe is concerned. "How are you guys? No offense but you look kind of worn."

Ashley answers this time. "Fat Amy and Bumper is what happened…"

Jessica picks up the thought, "They seem like they want a pair of assistants more than wedding planners. They take us with them everywhere…"

Ashley continues, "Don't get us wrong, they are paying us a huge fee, but we have definitely ended up working on non-wedding items. Those two are like whirlwinds, never stopping..."

Aubrey interrupts, "Wait, we're talking Fat Amy and Bumper right? The Fat Amy who found new and more creative ways to get out of cardio every practice."

Jessica nods, "Yeah, who would have guessed a motivated Fat Amy and Bumper will actually work for something they want?"

Everyone chuckles, and Ashley and Jessica look a little less frazzled. Emily asks, "So how goes the actual wedding planning?"

Both Ash"Ugh…"

"Ugh?"

Jessica looks chagrined as she answers, "Let's just say Fat Amy is as creative with her wedding, as she is with her punches."

All the gathered women let out a collective 'Oh', having experienced one of Amy's special punches at least once.

Ashley looks around the gathering and says, "They want the typical Bachelor and Bachelorette outings, but they also want to have a Bachelor and Spinster Ball. I guess it's an Australian tradition in the Outback."

"They also want organized activities surrounding the dress fittings, and the bridal shower," continues Jessica.

"Which isn't that bad, except they want it done before the show; while you all are all here," says Ashley.

Beca can only say, "Wow guys…"

Jessica gives a defeated look, "You know Amy; she has an interesting outlook on life…"

Ashley nods in agreement, "She's quite creative, and definitely has her own very original thoughts for her very own world."

"Which means we will be very busy."

Chloe gives them a soft supportive smile, "Maybe we can help. We're going to be going to all these events. Just ask if you need help."

"Thanks Chloe, it's a nice offer. We can always count on you," Ashley and Jessica both say. The rest of the Bellas agree, and the group falls into general conversation again

* * *

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Over the next few minutes more and more people enter the room. Beca is impressed with how many people have been invited. She can see how many tables have been set-up but Beca didn't realize that every seat was going to be filled. She spies Jesse talking with Benji, who looks a little uncomfortable with the USC Boys, but is enduring.

Denise had just arrived and was walking over, and Lily had appeared a few minutes earlier, though no one saw her enter.

"Hey look, it's Donald and Unicycle," says Ashley.

"Looks like the Trebbles are having a similar reunion as us," adds Jessica.

"Benji said that a number of the Trebbles from the last six years are here. Bumper really did a lot of groveling and apologizing for his behavior at Barden, to convince them," says Emily.

Cynthia Rose points at a group of older men again. "Is that those Tone Hangers?"

Stacie sighs, "Yes," she rolls her eyes. "Should have known Bumper would get them here."

"Let's just keep Beca away from them," teases Aubrey.

Maria looks over at the older group, and asks, "Why?"

Cynthia Rose chuckles as she answers, "Let's just say one of them once learned Beca throws a wicked punch, and our little juvenile ended up with the moniker 'Shawshank'."

"That was over four years ago guys," Beca huffs.

Chloe leans over and pinches Beca's cheek, "It helped build the legend of 'Badass Beca', so of course it's going to be talked about."

Beca jerks away and glares at Chloe, who takes on an angelic innocent face.

Maria's still confused and asks Cynthia Rose, "Shawshank?"

"From the movie. It's a prison movie, and after Beca went to jail, Fat Amy bequeathed the moniker on her."

"Yeah, she was so helpful."

"What is that?" Aubrey asks as she points to the newest arrival through the double doors. The group all turn in time to see a bald man with a neatly trimmed beard zipping through the doors on a sleek metallic blue chrome motorized two-wheeled hoverboard. He doesn't look very comfortable riding on the device, as he makes his way towards the front, causing two of the USC Boys to jump out of the way.

Beca asks, "Is that?"

Stacie and Chloe answer simultaneously, "Yeah."

Aubrey looks about confused. "Who?"

Chloe answers, "It's the self proclaimed," she holds her hands up to do air quotes. "World's Biggest A Cappella Fan." As they watch, the man seems to lose balance slightly, and the motorized two-wheeled hoverboard veers suddenly to the left. The NBCUniversal representative who is walking, or rather jogging alongside, is forced to speed up, and almost gets run over as the hoverboard veers back to the right suddenly, the bald man waving his arms to keep his balance.

Stacie says, "Nice Halo GO hoverboard." At Aubrey's questioning expression, Stacie shrugs, "What, I want one." Aubrey just shakes her head.

Emily's jaw drops. "Oh EM Gee! It is the World's Biggest A Cappella Fan!"

"Calm down Legacy, remember he was a total douche to you." Beca reminds the younger girl.

Emily's enthusiasm visibly lessens. She had forgotten how he had made her feel when she screwed up during the competition. "Oh yeah…"

"I'm still not sure what you all are talking about," states Aubrey. As she watches the bald man has just completed a circle around the NBCUniversal representative, who looks terrified of being run over.

"Remember when I told you about the underground A Capella competion we went to as we prepared for World's?"

"You mean the one that sounded like the opening to a slasher movie?"

Stacie answers, "Yep, that's the one."

Beca points to the bald man who is riding a two-wheeled hoverboard into the room. He seems really pleased with himself and is calling and waving as if on parade. He swings over to where Bumper and Fat Amy are standing, but seems to miss the mark he was aiming for, and so instead starts to circumnavigate the room. "That was our host and emcee for the night."

Aubrey appraises the man, and says, "He only adds to the slasher movie feel, doesn't he?"

Stacie smiles, "Oh yeah."

Chloe shakes her head, "He wasn't that bad."

Beca jumps in, "Just super weird."

All the Bellas who attended the night said, 'Yeah', in unison.

Ashley is touching her chin with the tip of her finger, as she contemplates something she had heard earlier in the week. She speculates, "Fat Amy said something about having a big time A Capella fan as an additional producer and financial backer for the show."

They continue to watch the bald man riding about on the motorized two-wheeled hoverboard. He seems to have decided that since he missed the point he was hoping to stop, that he is going to parade around the room, welcoming everyone, even the Bellas as he zooms past. The women awkwardly wave back, and cringe as the man almost runs into a table, and then a chair, before narrowly missing a couple of the USC Boys, before coming to a stop next to Bumper.

While all their attention is on the 'World's Biggest A Cappella Fan' only Chloe notices the next group of arrivals. She feels her heart sink as she recognizes the tall German Amazon.

Kommissar!

Just the sight of the imperious woman makes Chloe's skin crawl. She hates how intimidating she finds the woman, and she especially hates how the woman affects Beca.

The statuesque blonde marches in with a purpose. Just to her right and back a step is her lieutenant, Pieter, and just behind, marching in pairs are four rows of Das Sound Machine members, men to the right, women to the left. Chloe can't help but be impressed with the military like precision the group moves in; each in step with the person they are next to.

"Das Sound Machine 2 o'clock," says Chloe stiffly. She stares straight ahead, trying not to make eye contact, hoping that DSM will just go to a table across the room. It's too late though, Kommissar and Pieter notice the Bellas, and are already making their way over.

"You're not going to tell her she's 'physically flawless' again?" Chloe asks Beca.

* * *

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Beca closes her eyes momentarily, taking several deep breaths to calm her nerves. Previous run-ins with DSM and their giant blonde dominatrix leader had, let's say, not gone well. She clenches her teeth together as she turns to face the leader of Das Sound Machine. Lifting her eyes, she finds Kommissar standing directly in front of her. The tall blonde German lifts one eyebrow, her natural smugness shining through.

"Guten Tag, my feisty kleine maus." Kommissar says mockingly. "We meet again," staring down at Beca with pure unadulterated amusement.

"Kleine Maus?" Beca asks, even as she feels herself shrink under the blonde's intense scrutiny.

"It means Tiny Mouse." Pieter supplies as he steps up besides his team's captain.

"I know exactly what it means!" Beca snaps.

"For such a small thing," the tall German woman muses, "you have a lot of feuer, I mean fire. It's gut, it's still there."

Pieter chuckles and looks at Kommissar and quips, "You know, I had forgotten how small she really is."

Kommissar nods, "Ya, it is why she's my kleine Maus."

Chloe jumps in, declaring, "She's not your tiny little anything!" The Bellas all take a half-step back. There's no telling what is going to happen next. A cat fight between Chloe and Kommissar is not out of the question.

The tall German woman smirks at Chloe "You are still quite the angry feurig Knallkörper, and also still most entertaining."

At Chloe's confused look, Pieter helpfully adds, "Fiery Firecracker." He leers mischievously at the redhead. Chloe crosses her arms and glares at Kommissar.

Beca huffs, "I just thought we were past these silly juvenile games."

Kommissar shrugs, "But why? They are so fun."

Unable to really hold Kommissar's stare, Beca turns her attention to Pieter instead; figuring it would be safer to look at the obnoxious man, instead of the strangely alluring blonde woman.

The petite brunette tries to form words, but her mouth is suddenly cotton dry. She opens her mouth just to close it again as memories of past faceplants rumble through her head. Suddenly she's having a mental block. She can't come up with a retort, and she really hates when she can't get the last word in with the blonde amazon during their little back and forths.

Seeing that she still has such an amusing effect on the petite brunette, Kommissar presses Beca. "Haven't you missed our little games, Liebchen?"

"You wish, you gorgeous goddess" replies Beca, who made the mistake of looking back at the tall blonde woman. Her eyes grow to the size of saucers, and she clasps her hands over her mouth. She turns to Chloe, who is staring at her, and just shakes her head, stunned by Beca's words again. Kommissar blinks rapidly as she keeps her expression under tight control. Then she smiles in a manner which tells everyone she's amused, and confident that she's winning this 'little game'.

"Damn Beca, that woman really gets in your head," comments CR.

The German woman smiles stepping forward and leaning over so that her mouth is close to Beca's ear."Feisty as ever, meine kleine maus," Kommissar's German accent is thick in the DJ's ear. The blonde woman brings her hand up, letting her long fingers run up Beca's arm. The petite brunette swallows, trying to wet her dry mouth.

Beca finds herself babbling, "Your breath smells like vanilla." She winces as she hears the Bellas all groan.

Chloe shoots a displeased look at Kommissar and steps in Beca's direction. Kommissar notes the redhead's move and straightens up, keeping Beca's attention. The tall German woman smiles in a very predatory way, as she says in a condescending tone, "I guess you earned that right, did you not kleine maus. You defeated us... you-how did you say it? Kicked our ass?"

Pieter nods, "Ya, that was it; she was the kicker of the ass."

Kommissar nods and looks back down at Beca, "Ya, you were the kicker of the ass."

Beca hates how Kommissar and her toady Pieter make her feel, she speaks up, trying to overcome the confusing word vomit she usually spews in the presence of the intimidating blonde German. "That's right, the Bellas kicked your collective asses, beautiful!" The word just slips out of her mouth. The Bellas can be heard in the background letting out a collective 'Ughhh'.

Kommissar smiles at the compliment, Chloe slaps her forehead, while Beca's eyes widen in realization she's said, "Dammit! I have got to get you out of my head!" Mumbles Beca.

The Amazon like German smirks at Beca, her smug expression telling everyone she's in control, and again leans closer to Beca, "Oh, but my feisty mouse, I like being in your head." Beca blushes heavily. Beca then feels her cheek pinched between two fingers, and she jerks her head back, shooting the Amazon an indignant glare.

Chloe grabs Beca's upper arm and pulls her tiny DJ back away from the tall German blonde, placing the dazed girl behind her.

Ignoring the redhead and keeping her eyes fixed on Beca, Kommissar smirks and send the smaller woman a wink. When she notices the brunette swallowing hard she asks, "Do I make you nervous?"

Beca gulps loudly, shaking her head frantically in denial. "N-no, n-not at a-all."

"Yeah right…" whispers Cynthia Rose.

Kommissar gives a playful pout, "I just love these little games that we play. Don't you mause?"

"I-I, um—" Beca stutters out, her eyes connecting with the taller blonde's. With a smirk the taller woman pulls away and straightens up her stance. The two's eyes never stray from one another's, not even as Kommissar's male counterpart, Pieter, taps her on the shoulder, and gestures towards the front of the room where the rest of their group has migrated to.

"I would love to continue this conversation, perhaps later, maybe you could come by my suite?" Kommissar mocks, flashing Beca a wink.

"Forget it…" interjects Chloe, trying desperately to break this connection between Beca and the German.

The Kommissar ignores this as she straightens up. "Now, I must go rest my neck; it is getting, what is the word… a kink? Ya a kink from looking down on you," Kommissar says mockingly. She eyes Beca with a smug, predatory smirk on her lips. "Maybe you can help with this, kleine maus?" Beca blanches at that, wracking her brain for an equally witty comeback to dish out, but she has nothing.

"Not happening…" says Chloe. Refusing to be ignored.

"Perhaps, we'll let the maus decide." She continues to stare at Beca. "I'll see you later... meine kleine maus." Kommissar says, still smirking, The German does a military like about-face, turning on her heals, and she struts away.

The petite DJ finds her eyes frozen on the beautiful German woman, and can only watch as she saunters back to the rest if DSM with Pieter. Beca finds herself cursing out loud at another in a series of missteps, "Damnit!"

Closing her eyes, the flustered DJ counts backwards from ten. She needs a moment, if only for her sanity. Beca really doesn't need the catcalls and teasing that is sure to come from the Bellas; now that the blonde goddess Kommissar is back. And the Bellas will tease her, she knows they will, and she really can't deal with this right now. She really loves the Bellas but she doesn't need their sense of humor at this moment in time. Not with everything going on with Jesse, and what's happening between her and Chloe. Also buried at the back of her mind, is the worry of what this affect Kommissar has on her really means.

Beca jumps when Chloe nudges her, "Well at least you didn't call her physically flawless." Beca lets out a light chuckle, actually appreciating that the redhead wasn't ripping into her. She glances at Chloe, noticing the look on the redhead's face, and its combination of confusion and pain. She hates this and offers her fellow Bella a weak smile.

* * *

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Chloe couldn't believe she had to sit through another encounter between Beca and the Amazonian German bitch. She really didn't need this right now. While Beca had her eyes closed and attempting to collect herself from another disastrous encounter with Kommissar, Chloe let the Bellas know in no uncertain terms they were not to tease Beca. Her silent glare letting everyone know that they would deal with a very angry ginger if they were to ignore her warning.

Even Aubrey had stepped back from Chloe's glare, not that she had been planning to tease the Hobbit anyway.

Giving Beca a gentle nudge with her shoulder, she attempts to lessen the tension she knows that her best friend is currently feeling. As she sees Beca's weak smile, and the slight blush, she knows she has Beca's gratitude, and she feels better.

Of course she's going to kill Fat Amy and Bumper for inviting Kommissar and DSM, without at least warning them.

A new group of people have just entered, and at first Chloe doesn't pay much attention, but then she realizes that there are some familiar faces in the crowd of women. As the group draws closer, Chloe is sure that she recognizes them, and as she focuses on the lead woman, her stomach drops for the second time today.

It can't be…

Can it?

She voices her concern outloud to the only person in this group of Bellas who will understand. "Wait, Aubrey is that? No, couldn't be… It is…"

Aubrey's head snaps up at the tense tone of Chloes' voice. "What are you talking about Chloe?" Aubrey follows where Chloe is pointing, and then freezes, mouth agape. Her eyes immediately focus on the smug brunette, who's sauntering over leading a group of nine other women.

Beca is confused, also noting the collection of women that are approaching. "What is it? Chloe? Aubrey?" She thinks there's something familiar about the small crowd of women, but she can't place a finger on what.

Both Aubrey and Chloe answer in unison. "It's our former Bella captain, Alice!"

Every Bella snaps their attention to the group of women, and the lead one in particular. Alice had taken on a mythical quality with the Bellas of Beca's and Chloe's captaincy years. Anyone who had had the ability to bully Aubrey was not someone to cross.

All the Bellas watch as Alice leads a group of eight women towards the Bellas. Chloe gasps, "That's Brittany Jackson, JoAnne Lee, Mary Stuart, Allison Scott, my God Aubrey, those are the Bellas from our Sophomore and Junior years."

Aubrey can't stop from blurting out, "What the hell is she and those bitches doing here?"

Chloe bites her bottom lip as a very intense brunette comes to a stop in front of Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca, with the haughtiness of an ice queen. The smirking brunette stares down at them, giving the three an appraising once over; features conveying the message that she's unimpressed. Behind her Beca notes the other women, who might as well be Stepford Wives, are all wearing the Bella's signature silk scarves. They form a half circle behind Alice, and each is sporting a serious resting bitch face.

"Hello Aubrey, hello Chloe. To answer your question, I was invited to participate in this competition."

Chloe can't help but blurt out. "For the love of god, why?"

Alice sneers at Chloe, "Because the producers know we have talent, and might win this competition; especially now that we don't have pukington here on the squad."

Aubrey lets the comment roll off of her, and instead chooses to smirk at her former Captain, "Missed you in Copenhagen Alice."

"Yes, like I was going to get myself caught up in Chloe's train wreck. It's a wonder you all managed to pull off the win over there."

"We did win Nationals, which you didn't Alice," Aubrey states rather confidently.

"Yes you did, but let's remember why we didn't win…" she brings her index finger to her chin, as if contemplating her statement. "Oh yes, we were sabotaged by pukey miss pukerson." Alice laces her accusatory words with mean girl malice.

Aubrey's mouth drops, and Chloe jumps in, "That's not fair, Alice…"

"Oh, the dingbat speaks. Finally able to graduate Chlo? I have to say I was shocked to see a Bella performance without you. Thought for sure I would see your dumb ass at Regionals again. Did you graduate or did they take pity on you and push you out?"

Chloe's mouth shuts. Beca balls her fists in anger, and goes to jump in,"Hey…"

Alice focuses her attention on the petite brunette as she sneers, "You really are as small as everyone says, aren't you?"

Chloe jumps in, "Alice…"

"Wow, intense much," observes Stacie.

"Oh yes the slut speaks. You did almost as much as these two," Alice points to Chloe and Aubrey, "to destroy the Bellas reputation."

"What did you call her?" Aubrey steps forward ready to slap Alice.

Stacie's gentle touch on her arm stops her. Aubrey looks at Stacie, who gives her a warm smile, and a slight shake of her head. "Not worth it. You think I'm scared of that word, or ashamed of who I am or what I've done?"

Aubrey looks at Stacie with deep intensity, but the soft smile that plays across the tall brunette's lips seems to release the anger that's building within the blonde.

Alice sees a weakness in Aubrey, and files that little bit of information away for future reference. "Ahh looks like the slut has someone wrapped around her little…"

Aubrey cuts Alice off before she can finish. "What are you doing here, Alice?" Her words are clipped, confident and formal. She's using the voice which makes everyone so confident that Aubrey Posen should be a lawyer. Her stare is poignant, and it latches onto Alice, forcing Alice to return her attention.

"I've come here to compete, Aubrey. You cost me a chance to win Nationals. We would have won if it wasn't for you. I'm going to prove it on this show."

"Well, we'll see about that," says Chloe, refusing to be intimidated by her former Captain.

"Yes we will." The intense brunette indicates the women behind her. "The Nueva Bellas and I plan on taking you down. Then all the Bellas will know that I would have been the first to lead the Bellas to a National Championship." With that Alice and her band of Stepford Wives turn, and march off to an empty table across the room.

"Dear God; I think I might lose my lunch." Aubrey says with a head shake in disgust

"Been there, seen that," Cynthia Rose says, and everybody starts to nod their heads.

"Wow, this Alice is one world class Bitch," observes Maria. "Who is she?"

"She was Aubrey and Chloe's Bella Captain," says Emily. "My mother told me about her. The Bellas have often had rather bitchy Captains, but I guess Alice kind of took the cake."

"She and her little band of Mean Girls, were the only Bellas that refused to come to Denmark for the World's competition," adds Ashley.

Jessica nods and says, "Yeah, I mean other Bellas couldn't make it, but Alice actually laughed and hung up on me."

Aubrey is still seething, "Alice is such a BITCH; and nothing but. I don't know how anyone can be like her. How can any single person accumulate so much hate, yet still function in society?"

Stacie shrugs "Personally I would simply go mad."

Lily makes a comment about 'collecting hate in jars', but no one is sure.

"So Aubrey, what do you think about my invite list?" Bumper asks as he makes his way over. His face is smug, as he thinks back to their years of rivalry at Barden, he's really enjoying this moment.

Aubrey gives Bumper a tight smile. Holding her back straight, shoulders back, chin up. "It's fine Bumper."

He tilts his head to an angle and asks, "It's not going to be a problem, is it?" He exaggerates the concern in his voice, making a mockery of any pretense at caring.

Aubrey squares herself on Bumper, making sure to look him in the eye. "It's fine Bumper." Her words are short, crisp and to the point.

Though he was hoping for more, Bumper can tell he's under the blonde's skin. "Thought you and Chloe would love the reunion."

Chloe steps up next to her blonde best friend. In a sugary sweet voice she says, "We appreciate the thought and care you put into this, Bumper."

He grins mischievously. "Nice side story for the show. Am I right? As a producer, I have to think about these things."

Aubrey gives him a pointed look, "Don't flatter yourself Bumper."

As the confrontation between Aubrey and Bumper is taking place Beca makes a beeline for Fat Amy who had walked over with her fiance.

The boisterous blonde Australian sees the determined look on her best friend's face and tries to defuse the situation. "Hey Shawshank! What's up my fun-sized leader? You're looking really serious. Like chicken farmer when a dingo is around."

"Amy!" Beca explodes, hands clenching and unclenching at her sides as she tries to work through her anger.

Beca steps right in front of her Tasmanian friend, crossing her arms and giving the blonde a steady glare. "What the hell Amy!? You invited DSM!?"

"I'm as shocked as anyone, shortstuff." Amy's expression is that of a person who has no idea what she's done wrong and doesn't understand why she's being yelled at.

"Riiighhtt…" The shorter brunette gives the blonde an incredulous look.

"Honestly short stack…"

"Really Amy?"

The blonde Australian gives her most innocent look, even as her mind drifts back a few days...

* * *

" _ **You invited DSM?" Amy asks out loud as she looks over the invite list they had to provide the NBCUniversal representatives.**_

 _ **Bumper looks up from his laptop, where he's working on their presentation, and smiles mischievously, "Of course." He says it like it should be self evident. "They're really good, as you well know. They have a decent chance of winning the competition." His smile grows as he continues, "It will also help us sell this show to European markets."**_

 _ **Amy scrunches her eyebrows and looks doubtfully at her fiancé. "And will drive Shawshank and the Ginger crazy."**_

 _ **Bumper tries to look innocent, but can't help but chuckle. A devilish spark can be seen in his eyes as he winks at his fiancé, "That's just a side benefit." He closes his laptop and walks over to the couch that Amy is sitting on.**_

" _ **Bumper, don't be a bogan," Amy says exasperated as he sits down next to her.**_

 _ **Bumper pulls back from Amy, "A what?"**_

" _ **A bogan, an uncultured lout." Fat Amy says this as if it is self evident, and Bumper should know it.**_

 _ **He responds with a wide smile, "Isn't that what we are?"**_

 _ **Amy has to concede, "Yeah, you're right… Still this could be..."**_

" _ **Ames… You know I'm right…" He gives a quick kiss to the cheek.**_

 _ **Amy rolls her eyes, actually rather well, having learned from the best, her senior year roommate. She ignores as he nuzzles his nose into her throat, just below her ear. "You're right," she concedes. Amy continues looking at the invite list, as Bumper runs small kisses down the side of her neck. She's about to to succumb to his advances when something catches her eye. She stops and rereads before asking, "Who the hell is Alice, and why do you have five stars behind it?"**_

 _ **Bumper pulls back from kissing the top of her right breast, and grins. "That's to drive Aubrey crazy."**_

" _ **Blimey Bumper!"**_

" _ **What?' Bumper throws his hands up as if warding her off. He tries his best to look completely innocent.**_

 _ **A thought strikes Amy, "Wait, is this Alice, former Bella Captain?"**_

" _ **Of pukegate fame, yes." His devilish smirk firmly back.**_

" _ **Bumper…" She gives him a pointed look.**_

" _ **Ames…" Bumper returns the look.**_

" _ **This could be heaps trouble…"**_

" _ **Yeah, but it could also be**_ _ **Entertainment Gold**_ _ **!" He really stresses the last two words. "Come on Amy. It'll be fun. For a show like this you need drama, and these additions will give it drama. It's never just about the music. What was always one of the most popular parts of 'American Idol'?" Bumper asks.**_

 _ **Amy just shrugs her shoulders.**_

" _ **It was the tryouts. Yeah people want to see the performance and hear the music, but before that they want to see the flubs, the people who fall on their face, and the drama."**_

 _ **Amy couldn't deny Bumper's argument. Seeing that he was having success with this line of reasoning, he makes one final push. "Look, we'll make sure no one gets hurt, but don't you kinda want to see what happens? How Beca handles being in the same room as that German dominatrix? How the Fire Crotch handles her Smurfette losing it? How the Aca-Nazi responds to her very own Aca-Nazi? It's going to be hilarious, and it's going to be television worthy drama," he contends as his final argument.**_

" _ **I reckon," Amy concedes. As she thinks more about it, she gains her own devilish smirk, and then Amy starts to laugh out loud as she pictures the potential antics. Watching Beca fall over herself as she spews word vomit is always very entertaining. "Come here my loveable bogan," She declares as she pulls Bumper in for a kiss and says okay.**_

* * *

Amy is rudely pulled out of that very fond memory by Beca who is now in full on angry Koala mode.

"Amy! You claim to be my best friend, and pull this crap!"

"I swear Shawshank, I had no idea DSM would be here." Amy laces her words with as much sincerity as she can muster, though she is looking up and to the left, not quite able to meet her shorter friend's intense glare.

The smaller brunette narrows her eyes as searches her Australian friend's face for any indication of deception. It doesn't take her long to spot all the signs. She releases her breath in exasperation. For some reason, Fat Amy being such a horrendous liar actually takes the wind out of Beca's anger. "She shakes her head. "Amy…"

Amy hears the disappointment and drops her head, she asks point blank, "Is this going to be an issue Beca?"

Beca stares hard at Amy as she mulls the answer. Finally she confidently replies, "Nope." Beca really pops the 'P' in her answer. "No issue. I mean, why would there be an issue?"

"Lesbihonest. Shawshank, tall blonde and Aryan and you…"

"So help me god Amy, don't you even think to finish that statement. If you want my forgiveness, you will drop it now." Beca puts steel into her statement and Fat Amy believes her.

Amy stood to attention with a quick "Yes sir! Ma'am! Right…" She mumbles as she salutes her former miniature Captain.

"Amy," Beca says warningly. She wants her boisterous friend to take this seriously. This can't be one of the Australian's little larks, where she thinks it's just a joke, but someone gets hurt.

Amy sobers a little more, "Sorry Shawshank."

Beca looks over at Chloe as she takes a deep breath. Chloe gives her a warm reassuring smile, which helps Beca to settle. With measured patience Beca slowly exhales out as she internally counts to ten. It's a trick Chloe had taught her in her sophomore year, for when she was dealing with the Bellas. It was a trick which she had often had to use with her blonde Australian friend. "Amy, I really need you to take this seriously…"

"No really sorry Shawshank, no time for this now. I have a presentation to get ready for," says the blonde Australian as she starts moving towards the front of the room.

Beca is shocked at the quick departure, and takes a second to recover, "Amy!" Beca hisses at the retreating woman, trying not to make a scene. Suddenly two arms encircle Beca, and Jesse rests his chin on her shoulder. "Becaw!"

* * *

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Chloe watches Fat Amy beat a hasty retreat from Beca as she makes her way back over to her best friend. She wants to make sure her tiny DJ is okay after her latest round with the blonde demon lead of DSM, but as she's approaching she see's Jesse wrap his two arms around Beca, and it causes her to come up short.

"Becaw!"

Chloe grimaces as Beca rolls her eyes. Chloe knows Beca really doesn't like that term of affection Jesse had adopted during their freshman year. Has never really liked it; but Jesse's never really believed his girlfriend doesn't secretly love it.

Chloe really isn't in the mood for Jesse right now, but knows it's not her place to say anything. She decides that she has to be the bigger person and suck it up for her best friend. She goes to say something but slows for a half heartbeat when she notes Jesse give Beca an extra squeeze with the arms he has around her, but the pause is slight, and she says, "Hey Jesse. How are you doing?"

The look of triumph on his face is easy to discern. "I'm great Chloe! Never been better. This has been an incredible week, and I expect it to only get better." Jesse is bouncing with excitement as he refocuses on Beca, "Hey babe, the presentation is about to start, shall we make our way to the table?" He gestures to a table across the room where his buddies are sitting. "Saved you and Emily a seat…"

Cynthia Rose looks at Jesse in confusion then asks her shorter friend, "You're not sitting with us Beca?"

Jesse looks at Cynthia and answers, "Well we're supposed to sit with our teams." He turns and looks at Chloe. Judging her response to his announcement. He sees her face drop and his expression changes to a very satisfied smirk.

Letting out a deep sigh Beca answers, "Yeah, uhh, guys, Emily and I are not competing with your team…"

* * *

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Beca's been worrying about this moment for the last few days, and her anxiety had only worsened as she entered the auditorium like conference room. She had felt a bit better on the elevator ride up when Chloe took her hand. That simple gesture had told Beca it would be alright, but once they had been pulled apart her anxiety had come back; with a vengeance!

The gathering crowd of Bellas only adding to her stress,she had had another spectacular flame out in the face of Kommissar.

Now the Bellas knew about her decision, but what was worse is she hadn't even been the one to tell them. It had been Jesse again, who had revealed her choice, because she was to chicken to come out and own up to her decision. Beca knows she's been feeling guilty about where her relationship with Jesse currently is. She knows he wants more, to take the next step; the natural step. Beca couldn't help wondering just how much this fact has been influencing her decision about the competition. She has a feeling that this guilt is **THE** overriding factor in influencing her decision.

Yet Beca had been hesitant. Hesitant with everything; hesitant to commit to Jesse, hesitant to move on from the Bellas, hesitant to tell the Bellas she would be competing against them. And this hesitancy was making the situation worse.

But was this perceived guilt enough reason to betray her friends?

And would it in fact be a betrayal?

Chloe has been understanding, of course Chloe always has her back. Chloe is always there for her, Beca knows she can always count on Chloe to have her best interest at heart. It's one of the things she loves about Chloe. But what about the rest of the Bellas? Would they be as accepting?

Of course they would. Wouldn't they?

Now was when she's going to learn.

Ashley and Jessica both ask simultaneously, "You're leaving the team Beca?"

Cynthia Rose steps forward, "What is he talking about Cap?"

Lily mumbles something, the words 'honor' and 'seppuku' are faintly heard. Everyone ignores her as usual.

Denise looks at Chloe and asks, "This is a joke right?"

Beca looks down briefly, gathering her thoughts, unsure how to respond, feeling waves of guilt from the pit of her stomach. Beca shifts from foot to foot, eyeing the Bellas awkwardly, though still attempting to avoid looking at Chloe right at this moment. Knowing the look on the redhead's face would match the one from Monday night. That look already seared into Beca's memory.

If she saw that look again, Beca's sure she might break down right here, right now. Which is something she'd really like to avoid.

"Jesse can you give me a minute?" He looks at her reluctantly, so she says in a firmer voice. "We'll be over in a couple minutes." She gives him a rather pointed stare, and he finally takes the hint and walks over to the table where his buddies have set-up.

Turning back to her best friends and family, Beca concedes, "So yeah, umm… I meant to tell you, but…" She waves her hands about, "everything got a bit crazy over the last few minutes…"

Chloe jumps in, "Beca and Emily have a chance to compete with their boyfriends, and we should be happy for them. This isn't college anymore, and while it'll be great to win this, I'm only here to have a chance to see all of you again. Both Emily and Beca will still be here. They just won't be competing with us on stage. SO EVERYTHING IS FINE." Chloe leaves no room for argument.

Everyone takes in Chloe's look, and knows now is not the time to argue.

"Well, can't say I'm not disappointed to be competing with you, but it could be fun competing against you Cap," says Cynthia as she steps forward and hugs Beca.

"Yeah Beca, good luck, we'll make you proud as we kick your butt," says Jessica as she steps forward, hugging Beca.

"You know you trained us too well. We are going to take you down," adds Ashley, coming in for a hug just after Jessica.

"I'm bummed, I only got to compete with you the first year. But we'll make you proud Beca," says Denise.

Lily comes in for a hug and whispers "I can drop Jesse off in North Korea, just say the word." Beca coughs, and says that won't be necessary.

"You know we're not going to go easy on you Hobbit," says Aubrey as she hugs Beca.

"Bring it you Aca-Nazi," responds Beca with a sad smile. She's desperately fighting back tears that are beginning to pool in her eyes.

"Oh we will Hobbit." Aubrey pulls back, giving Beca a reassuring squeeze.

Stacie comes in for her hug. Beca finds her face planted between her the taller woman's breasts. "Stacie your ginormous boobs!" She manages to get out in a hiss as her face is planted into rather spectacular cleavage.

"Shhh shortstack, I need to get something out of this sad moment. An 'accidental motor-boating from you will have to suffice."

"Stacie!" Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey all hiss.

Stacie shrugs, "What, a girl has to do what a girl has to do." She looks seriously at her best friend, "We understand what's going on. Don't worry, we have your back. Bellas for life."

Beca now does have tears running down her cheeks. "Thanks Stace."

Then it's Chloe standing in front of her, and all the resolve Beca has managed to piece together dissolves. Yet the redhead gives her a reassuring smile, and takes her thumb and wipes away the tear. "So, I'll see you at home?'

The just randomness of this everyday statement catches Beca off-guard and she bursts out laughing. Chloe pulls her in tight and whispers, "It's all going to be okay Becs." She rubs Beca's back and continues, "I meant what I said, we'll see you every day of filming, and with the wedding stuff, and Emily and I'll see you at home. This isn't goodbye. This is just us wishing you luck before we kick your ass in the competition."

Beca pulls back, she sniffs, "Thanks Chlo; I needed that."

Chloe pulls her in close, and for a second Beca wonders if Chloe is going to kiss her, and she finds there's a spark of hope. Yet Chloe only rests her forehead against hers, and Beca remembers the night of her first Hood Party, her Freshman year. Even the words Chloe whispers, "We're FAST FRIENDS Beca, nothing is ever going to change that." The redhead then pulls back and gives Beca a quick kiss to the forehead. "Of course we definitely have to kick Kommissar's and Alison's butts first though."

Beca chuckles at this, and nods, "Of course…"

The Bellas have all given Emily similar hugs, and with a nod to Beca, the two of them leave the Bellas and head to where Jesse and Benji are waiting.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay, again. This chapter just continued to grow.**

 **Please don't hate the direction it has taken. I just felt it was a natural progression, as Beca figures out what she wants.**

 **Please let me know what you all think. Reviews are the best!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Meeting the Suits

**A/N: Hello Readers! Here is the second half of the presentation to the suits of NBCUniversal. It's really long. I almost feel the need to apologize.**

 **Again I have absolutely no idea about how an actual pitch to a studio would go, but I think that this one would be fun.**

 **As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 _ *****Meeting the Suits *****_

The chatter in the room is charged with excitement as everyone moves around to the tables their respective groups have claimed. There looks to be over sixty people finding seats at the round tables, arranged into a crescent moon shape.

Among those moving to find their seats are Beca and Emily, who are reluctantly making their way towards the table Jesse and his buddies have claimed.

Chloe follows Beca with her eyes, till the brown hair DJ arrives at the other table. Chloe looks away as Jesse pulls Beca into a hug. She flutters her eyelids, blinking back tears that have been threatening, before sitting down between Aubrey and Lily. She swallows the lump in her throat, and maintains her composure. It really wasn't goodbye, but she couldn't shake the feeling it kinda was.

Just as Chloe settles in the dam breaks and the Bellas begin to whisper what's on their collective minds.

"What the HELL Chloe?" Cynthia Rose hisses.

"What's gives?" Jessica and Ashley ask simultaneously. "Why are Beca and Emily on another team?

Denise jumps in, "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Lily utters something, Chloe can only pick out the words 'kidnap', and 'reprogram'. Chloe chooses to do what she always does when it comes to Lily and ignore her.

"We'll talk about this later," says Aubrey through gritted teeth.

Cynthia Rose isn't ready to let it go, she points an accusatory finger at Chloe. "Did either of you know about this, did Amy?"

Aubrey places a hand on Chloe's arm, letting her friend know she has this. "Yes CR, I did, and no I don't think Amy did. I will explain more later. Now is not the best time…"

Cynthia Rose goes to say something more, but her wife recognizes the situation, and lays a settling hand on her wife. She leans over and whispers something in CR's ear, which helps to mollify the angry Bella.

Chloe is thankful for Aubrey interceding, she really didn't want to have this conversation right now. Her attention is drawn to the front of the room, as a rich strong voice calls out to the collected people in the room. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I want to thank you all for joining us today." The person speaking is the well dressed man that Chloe had seen Fat Amy and Bumper speaking with earlier. He's standing on the raised dais, where the lone long table has been set up.

Stacie decides they need a change of subject, and sees it with the handsome man at the dais. She whispers loudly, "Now there's someone straight out of central casting. Hmmm." The tall brunette's smile is sexy predatory. Chloe notes a subtle change in Aubrey's demeanor, and Chloe wonders at her blonde best friend's feelings.

Looking up at the dais, Chloe has to admit Stacie's not wrong. The man actually reminds her of Tom, standing a little over 6 feet tall, with chocolate brown hair, though his complexion is darker, maybe suggesting some Italian or other Mediterranean ancestry.

The man has an easy manner and sounds relaxed as he continues with his introductions. "My name is Travis White, and I am a Senior Developer here at NBCUniversal in the Program Development Office. I am tasked with originating and-or developing program content for NBCUniversal, and I will be hosting this presentation. As you all may know, Mr. Allen and Ms. Wilson have approached NBC with a very intriguing proposal."

Stacie looks at Chloe, "Who?"

Aubrey whispers an answer, "Fat Amy… Her full name is Patricia Marie Wilson."

Stacie asks, "How did you know that?"

Chloe whispers, "Aubrey ran a background check on all the Bellas, before we invited you all to join…"

Stacie's eyes widen, "Wait you did a background check on me?"

Chloe is surprised by Stacie's reaction. She never looked at the results and Aubrey never volunteered any information. She watches as Aubrey turns and gives Stacie a look, like this is the most obvious thing in the world, "Of course."

The wheels in Stacie's head begin to turn, and a look of horror etches her face. "Then you know about…" Suddenly Chloe is very intrigued by what could possibly be in Stacie's past. She'll have to pry it out of the tall brunette, she knows she'll never get anything from her blonde best friend.

She definitely knows this is true as she watches Aubrey form a very satisfied smile, "Uh-huh," the blonde whispers as she nods her head.

Stacie blanches, "... And?"

Still nodding her head, Aubrey fixes Stacie with a very steady stare, "We'll talk later." A hint of a smile touching her lips.

Chloe is surprised to realize her friend is flirting with Stacie. The blonde's eyes are dead giveaways. Though Chloe notes Stacie is too caught off guard to realize this, "Umm… Okay..." The tall brunette is actually blushing.

"I kind of like having you be the one who is flustered. Now shush, I want to hear this." And with that Aubrey turns her attention back to Mr White, who has continued his introductions.

Chloe can't help but grin. She really needed that.

Chloe re-focuses on the front and hears Mr White say, "There are four other executives of NBCUniversal that will be joining us here today, and a special guest. I'll introduce them momentarily, but I first want to give you the agenda, and the format. We're going to start by having Mr. Allen and Ms. Wilson make their final pitch. Then I believe you all will perform a showcase of your talent…"

Jessica and Ashley simultaneously ask, "What?"

"Aubrey was right," whispers Chloe.

"We haven't prepared…" groans Denise.

Lily mumbles, and Chloe can't help but say, "Lily, arson is never the answer." Lily just shrugs while the rest of the Bellas stare wide eyed.

"I hope we're ready," says CR with a chuckle, breaking the tension.

"We'll be fine," Stacie assures the table.

"But…" Ashley starts.

Aubrey gives her a firm no-nonsense look, while stating emphatically in a hushed voice, "We'll be fine. We're Bellas, we overcome."

Chloe smiles at her blonde best friend, this is what she's always loved about Aubrey, her sheer determination and ability to lead. She looks about the room and can hear the murmur of the other tables, and can guess the conversations are similar to the one at the Bellas table. She's kind of surprised Fat Amy and Bumper didn't prep all these people for the presentation ahead of time. Why would they want everyone to perform cold?

If the noise in the room is distracting, Mr White doesn't show it, after a few moments, letting the people digest what he'd said, continues, "Any questions before I introduce the people who will be judging this presentation?"

Donald stands up, "You referred to a showcase of our talent, but besides a couple emails from Bumper, I mean Bernard Allen," the Bellas all mouth the name 'Bernard', as Donald continues, "I haven't received any heads-up on what to expect, or agenda."

Mr White answers Donald's question, but he speaks to the wider audience, "That is correct. Mr Allen, Ms Wilson, Mr Brightslymoore," again the Bellas all look at each other blankly, "and I believe that the key to selling this show is spontaneity."

Stacie whispers "Spontaneity?"

Aubrey and Chloe can only shrug.

Lily mumbles again and Stacie shakes her head, "No Lily, we're not talking about either entropy, or disorder."

Both Aubrey and Chloe look at Stacie with puzzled looks. The brunette smiles and says, "Lily asked if he meant spontaneity in chemistry. Which he obviously didn't."

Chloe and Aubrey shrug again and shake their heads, before focusing again on Mr White, who was continuing. "The people who will be judging this presentation have all seen musical numbers, and can assume from your collective backgrounds you can do set pieces, but can you think on the spot, perform under pressure? That's what we're selling today."

Mr White addresses Donald, "Does that answer your question?" Donald nods and retakes his seat. "Are there any other questions before we get started?"

More hands go up, and White takes them one at a time, and all are basically Donald's question, posed in other words. Mr. White is patient and good natured as he answers each in turn. After about a dozen questions and answers, the room seems satisfied, and the questions dry up. White looks over the room and again asks if there are anymore questions.

Once he's satisfied that no one else has any other questions, Mr White says, "Well then, let's get started then. First I would like to introduce the Executive Vice President of NBCUniversal Television Alternative Studio, Mr Paul Masterson. This gentleman knows his business and exactly what he wants, so this is a gentleman you want to impress."

Through a single door at the head of the room one that Chloe hadn't noticed before, in walks an NBCUniversal Executive dressed impeccable in a dark charcoal gray suit. He enters the room as if he owns it, which might actually be the case, thinks Chloe. She has to admit his no-nonsense demeanor and self-confidence is attractive. He's older, with salt and pepper hair, cut in a professional style. From his walk and stature it suggests that he keeps himself in shape, carrying himself with a confidence that Chloe's certain allows him to stand out from everyone else in most rooms. Masterson nods to White, and takes his seat. He keeps his face passive, but seems to study the room. Chloe is thankful she doesn't have to sit before the man one-on-one in his office. She's pretty sure that would be an intimidating experience.

White nods back to Masterson and begins his next introduction. "Next I want to introduce Katherine Ramirez, she's Executive Vice President NBC Entertainment Alternative Programming. She has an impeccable record at picking quality programming." As Mr White makes this announcement, a blonde haired woman, dressed in a light gray suit jacket and pencil skirt, walks through the same single door Masterson had walked through. The woman looks to be in her late forties, and just like Mr Masterson before her, Ms Ramirez walks with a purpose and confidence. Everything about her demeanor lets the audience know, take this woman seriously, or else. Chloe has to admit she's both impressed and a bit terrified. Similar to Masterson, she seems to study the room after she has taken a seat. Again Chloe feels the room is being judged, and Chloe hopes they are giving a good impression.

Before Mr White can even continue, the single door opens again, and a well dressed, bald, African American man enters. White nods to the man, flashing him a smile which is returned easily. "Next is a good friend of mine, Executive Producer Treiman Xavier. This gentleman knows what it takes to make a hit show. He has pulled together the resources on a number of hit reality programs in recent years. His insight into the logistics of this type of project will be invaluable." The man nods to the audience, he too is wearing a light gray power suit, with a power burgundy red tie. Chloe hears Stacie say 'yum' under her breath, and feels Aubrey stiffen next to her. She stifles a chuckle as she gives a quick glance to her best friend. Aubrey is keeping her face forward, but years of knowing the blonde, tells Chloe that Stacie's having more of an affect on her then Aubrey is willing to admit.

Before Chloe can ponder this more, White's voice draws her attention back. "Last but not least we have Jacqueline Hoffman, Vice President NBCUniversal Television Distribution & Universal Networks," says White as a middle-aged brown haired woman in dark blue power suit with a stylish pencil skirt walks in, flashing a confident smile at the audience. "She holds the key to air time. Make sure she buys what you're selling."

The four executives each take their seats, Ms Hoffman and Mr Xavier both give acknowledgment to a smattering of applause from the people at the tables. Chloe looks around at the Bellas at her table, and feels the same as them, unsure if they should clap. Is this a situation to clap? It felt like an introduction to a show, but it's not a performance, but it is a performance. Chloe shakes her head, thinking this whole situation is just weird.

Mr White smiles as he pauses. Chloe gets the feeling from his demeanor that the man is really excited to make the next announcement. "Last I would like to welcome Mr Allen's friend, who has agreed to be a Producer and a celebrity judge on this show, if it's a go; Mr John Mayer!" The door opens again and in walks the famous singer. Chleo, along with a number of people throughout the room, lets out a gasp of surprise.

Mayer gives a wave to the crowd of people, "Happy to be here, excited by this opportunity. My man Bump has promised me a show people, I'm expecting great things."

"Nothing like adding to the pressure," breathes Stacie.

"Who knew Bumper wasn't just bragging about knowing John Mayer?" Aubrey asks, not hiding her disbelief.

"Seriously thought he was just bragging out his ass," declares CR, shaking her head.

"I would have bet he had only just met Mayer once, and was over-hyping it," say Stacie.

"I love John Mayer, do you think Bumper will introduce us, babe?" Maria asks her wife.

"Oh, he'll introduce us. He's going to want to brag and show off to us," states Aubrey.

CR nods her head, "She's right babe. You'll get your chance." She gives Maria a quick peck on the lips. Chloe can't help but smile at the small gestures of love and intimacy the couple exhibit. She finds it so heartwarming, and is very happy for her Bella-sister.

Chloe's attention is drawn to the front as a new voice is projected from the front of the room. It's Masterson, and his voice matches his look. It's a commanding voice, one that gives the distinct impression of brooking no no-nonsense. "Right then, time is money, and I really don't need to be here." Paul says in all seriousness. "I believe this demonstrates to you that I'm excited about the potential of this idea, and where it could lead. But so far it's just potential. That has got you a few minutes of my time, and the time of my fellow colleagues; all of them who are just as busy. So please, try and make this worth our while."

Chloe can see, even from her seat, that Mr White visibly swallows. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, you heard the man; shall we get started?" He gives a nod to Bumper and Fat Amy.

Fat Amy turns to her fiance, and flashes him a wide reassuring smile. Bumper nods to Amy and then up to White and stands. Even though his back is to Chloe she can tell he's smiling, and she can only hope it's the natural smile he has when talking about Fat Amy, and not the leering, snarky smile he flashes when giving Bree a hard time.

Chloe hears Bumper give a slight cough as he clears his throat, while flipping open a very large and intimidating looking binder, which is sitting on the table before him. He gives a quick read, then fixes his eyes on the panel of executives before him, and with a strong voice he confidently states, "Good afternoon, on behalf of my fiance, my friends, and all the other people here, I want to thank all of you for taking time out of your very busy schedules to join us today. I believe we have a very unique demonstration for you today."

Ms Hoffman smiles and replies, "Absolutely, we're anxious to see what you have."

John Mayer responds, "We're up for it if you are…"

Masterson sounds less impressed, "The room is reserved for the next two hours; but if this becomes a waste of my time we can cut it short. So let us not waste any time, the floor is yours."

Bumper clears his throat again and begins. "I agree, let's not waste any more time." He places a hand on the small of Amy's back, giving her a smile. "My fiancé and I have been working on this presentation for some time now."

Ms Ramirez holds up her hand and says, "Look, we all know there are a number of singing competition shows put on television every year. Some succeed, some don't. We want to ascertain whether your concept is a hit or bust."

"And that's exactly what we're going to prove." Moving around the table and into the open space between the horseshoe the tables form and the dais to stand before the Executives. Bumper smiles confidently and continues, "We feel that you will see that our figures are well supported in this presentation and you should be pleased with the potential."

He points to the binder of information he left on the table. "I could rehash the numbers with you, but you have already seen them, or I'm sure you wouldn't be here. Additionally, you can review the previous year's numbers for the projected time slots, and the expected rating numbers, based on past performing shows, and such things as expected lineups of competing networks."

He pauses, catching his breath, assessing each of the Executives. So far none were really showing much. Yet he continues, "I think we've already made quite a compelling case to approve this show for a one year run, with option to extend. But I believe we," Bumper waves to the people sitting at the round tables, "can prove beyond any reasonable doubt that this will be a hit, and why."

Chloe is actually quite impressed with Bumper. His presentation is a distinctly enjoyable sight. He's never been one who lacks confidence, but there had always been a neediness to it. Like it was for show, a facade, built to cover his insecurities. This had often led him to behave like an asshole. Today's presentation is different. He's confident in a more mature natural way. Chloe can only surmise that Fat Amy is having a positive effect on the former Treble.

Bumper holds up a glossy sheet in front of him for the Executives to see. "In front of you, you'll find a one page description of the actual competition. If you'll look at the actual competition description, I believe you can get an inkling of what great entertainment this show can be."

Bumper waits for the executives to look over the document with an expression of absolute peace and self-confidence.

All four of the Executives look over the document, but Masterson's is only cursory before fixing Bumper with a steady gaze. "Mr Allen, I've seen the description you've provided of the competition before. On paper it sounds quite entertaining…"

Ms Ramirez nods, "Visually and audibly, quite appealing…"

"But," Masterson holds up one finger as he looks at Bumper frankly, "I'm just not sure that in reality this can be pulled off. I don't know if what's presented here," Masterson holds up the glossy document, "can be translated to a sound stage and captured by the cameras."

Chloe is impressed that Bumper doesn't seem affected by Masterson's objections. He calmly replies, "With respect sir; there have been numerous reality music shows. All the networks have become quite good at televising the content so the audience finds it entertaining…"

"Which brings up another issue." It's Ms Hoffman who speaks up now. "What's going to differentiate your show from all the others?"

"Well there will be some similarities. Not going to kid you, there will be musical numbers that will be very similar to ones the audience has seen before," Ms Hoffman looks like she's going to say something else, but Bumper keeps going. "It's the rest of the content that will differentiate it from all the rest. This won't be a contest between individuals, but a team effort. Now within that there'll be individual contests, but they will all be used to build a team score..."

Mr Xavier speaks up, "But is there enough variety of contests that are interesting enough to make compelling television?"

Bumper is actually caught off guard by this and freezes a little. Fat Amy notes this and immediately steps in. "Oy, for sure. We have outlined a number of them in that document. There will be scales challenges, follow the leader style harmonizing, song circles, instrument mimicking, and of course beatboxing…"

"Beatboxing?" Ms Ramirez asks.

"You know beatbox, where a person you know mimics the sounds of drums and other percussion instruments, you know beatboxing." Amy says as if it's pretty self evident.

"Yes we know what beatboxing is," says Mr Xavier. "We want to know if it can be used in a competition…"

Masterson speaks up again, wanting to get to the crux of the matter, "It's not just whether beatbox is something that can be made watchable television, it's the entire concept you are here to sell. The whole riff-off concept. Mixing music and improv, in such a way. I just don't think songs can be spontaneously sung by your groups."

"Sir, I guarantee it can," says Bumper, he looks a little less confident now.

The executives and Bumper continue to go back and forth, with Fat Amy offering her unique perspective at interesting moments. Watching Bumper interacting with the executives, Chloe surmises that despite everything Bumper and Amy are saying, they are losing Masterson. After a good three minutes of back and forth, Masterson shakes his head and states flatly, "I just don't think your riff-off idea will work. I think it's completely unrealistic to expect teams to be able to match songs in such a rapid way."

"WRONG. WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG!" Yells the world's biggest A Cappella fan as he leaps from his seat.

Masterson is quite shocked at the outburst, and Chloe can see White bring a hand to his temple to cover his eyes, as if that will be enough to block out what's happening. Bumper and Fat Amy on the other hand seem nonplussed by the man.

Masterson for his credit recovers and addresses the bald man, "What was that?"

The look Masterson gives makes Chloe cringe, and she expects he thought it would do the same to the bald man who has come to stand next to Bumper. The bald man though is unaffected and continues in his loud and rather nasally voice, "YOU SIR ARE WRONG! YOU ARE VERY WRONG! YOU ARE THE KING OF THE KINGDOM OF WRONG. IF BEING WRONG WAS AN OLYMPIC SPORT, YOU WOULD WIN THE GOLD MEDAL."

Masterson holds up his hand. "I get your point." The over-the-top nature of the bald man actually seems to entertain Masterson. "And you are?"

The bald man stands proudly, shoulders thrown back, while giving the lapels of his colorful sports jacket a tug. "I'm Sir Willups Brightslymoore..."

The Bellas can't help looking at each other and mouthing the name Willups Brightslymoore to each other in question. Chloe's impressed that Masterson keeps a straight face upon hearing this name.

Brightslymoore continues, "... I'm the World's Biggest A Cappella Fan, proprietor of the Underground A Capella Dragon League…"

"Wait the what?" Ms Ramirez asks.

"The Underground A Capella Dragon League." Brightslymoore says it like it's the most obvious thing.

The four Executives shake their heads, their ignorance of the league clearly evident. Brightslymoore lets out an exaggerated sigh of exasperation. "The best underground A Cappella competition south of the Mason Dixon line." He again says this like it's common knowledge and an undisputed fact.

"Wait, there might be more of those leagues?" Stacie asks in a loud whisper.

The Bellas can only shrug. Ashley whispers, "Is it even a league? Are we still a part of it?"

"I have no idea," answers Chloe. Her attention is drawn back towards the front of the room, where things seem to be degrading between Brightslymoore and Masterson.

Masterson looks pointedly to Bumper and says emphatically, "You now have two minutes to convince me not to leave."

Bumper looks at him and tries to regain his confidence, "Well then, we best not be wasting any more of your time, and I have to respectfully tell you that I agree with my exuberant friend here, and respectfully disagree with you."

Bumper turns to the side and gestures to the people sitting around the tables. "I've personally worked or competed with everyone in these groups to improvise songs, match, beats, and perform riff-offs. I guarantee they can do it, and we're willing to prove it to you."

Fat Amy steps up again, "That's the beauty of this first season. These groups can jump in. We prove the concept, and if you agree to future seasons, we find rawer people and train them, all documented of course, which provides more content."

Ms. Ramirez asks, "What type of training would you be talking about?"

Fat Amy turns and smiles at Aubrey, and waves to the blonde, "I could bore you with the details, but I think it best to come from someone who's the master of boring," Amy cringes at her choice of words, "I mean training. So I'm going to improvise here and call up my one-time captain, Aubrey Posen."

Aubrey is a bit surprised by Amy's pronouncement. Chloe can't help but giggle. Ms Hoffman asks, "Who?"

Now it's Fat Amy who lets out an exasperated sigh, "Aubrey, Aubrey Posen, you know, that straight laced, skinny twig of a blonde." Fat Amy points over to the Bellas table. Aubrey frowns at the description, but stands up as Amy waves her over, "She is one of my best friends and brides maid." Aubrey pauses as she steps over, surprise evident in this announcement. Still the blond steps up to her boisterous Australian friend. "But before that she was an over-the-top, tightly wound drill sergeant of an A Cappella captain, who taught me and my mates to be a team, and how to perform A Capella. Aubrey would you answer the question, what would training entail?"

Aubrey clears her throat as she considers the question, then, with confidence looks at the panel and begins. " The first thing is teamwork. It's the foundation needed both for choreography and harmonizing. Once the team starts to come together, then you will get into more technical areas."

Ms Hoffman asks, "What type of technical areas?"

Aubrey tilts her head to the side as she considers her answer, "Technical areas like ear-training, sight-singing, and then there are numerous vocal techniques, everything from how to beatbox and pitch matching."

Mr Xavier asks, "Is there anything else that goes into training? And are there techniques that specifically help with the Riff-off concept."

Aubrey looks at the panel, thinking on what the panel might find interesting. All four appear to one extent or another, quite interested in her answers. She continues, "Well with the Bellas, we worked with the team on how to spot the repeated patterns in any particular piece of music, the riffs if you will. Soon the group is able to hear what riffs fit and what riffs don't. This exercise trains the group's ears, and their ability to be musically creative on the spot. This helps everyone have the ability to identify right and wrong notes, which allows the group as a whole to improvise."

"And that's enough?" Ms Ramirez asks.

Aubrey pauses again, collecting her thoughts. She shakes her head in the negative as she answers, "No. It also requires learning songs. Learning a lot of songs. To be really good you have to have a vast knowledge of music to call upon. That may be the hardest thing. A riff-off relies on you having a very in-depth catalog of songs that you're able to pull from. Lucky for me, my team have a number of women who had such. I think you'll find every group here has the same."

Aubrey then gives Fat Amy a look, who suddenly is trying to look all innocent, failing badly. Aubrey smiles devilishly and says, "It also requires lots of cardio."

Fat Amy actually blushes, and mumbles where only Aubrey can hear, "Fucking cardio…"

Aubrey turns back to the panelists, "Are there any questions?"

Ms Hoffman asks, "Why cardio?"

"The ability to sing while moving is more difficult than it sounds. You can't be out of breath, and you have to be able to end your routine's dance choreography as strong as you started."

Mr Xavier leans forward, "Interesting. I have one additional question. Do you think that this whole concept is possible?"

"Yes I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. My time with my college A Cappella group showed me it's very possible. My team competed a number of times with Mr Allen's, and the battles were quite interesting."

"Thank you Ms Posen," says Mr Xavier. With a nod to all the executives, and a slight glare at Fat Amy, Aubrey makes her way back to her seat.

"Nice job Bree," whispers Chloe, giving her blonde friend a supportive smile.

"Heaven help Amy. I'm going to make that Tasmanian she-devil run stairs!" Grumbles Aubrey under her breath.

"Awwww, angry Bree is so Hot!" Stacie loud whispers.

"You must find her hot a lot," says Maria with a wink.

"Hey!" Hisses Aubrey with a shocked expression.

Stacie chuckles and says slyly, "Oh I do." She responds with a wink.

Everyone at the table chuckles at Aubrey's grumbling.

Chloe's attention is again diverted to the front, where Bumper is continuing, "The important issue at hand, I think you'll find you're wrong about a riff-off being impossible." There are nods throughout the room from different A Cappella performers.

Ms Hoffman leans forward and says, "It just seems like it will be a very difficult task to pull off."

Bumper holds up his hands and says, "Oh, no argument about the degree of difficulty a riff-off can be, but it's that difficulty which will help make this must see TV."

Fat Amy says, "Obviously you need to see proof, we want to have your buy-in on this whole concept, so Bumper and I have set up the following demonstrations."

Bumper nods, "First we're going to open with a quick beatbox demonstration."

Ms Ramirez holds up her hand, "Excuse me, but I'm still not exactly sure what beatboxing exactly is?"

Brightslymoore answers, "Beatboxing happens to be a favorite of mine," and with that he attempts to make a percussion sound.

Bumper steps up to him, and cuts in as he places a hand on the bald man's back. "Beatboxing is a musical skill, especially used in hip hop and a Cappella, it's basically vocal percussion."

"We have some people here that are really good at beatboxing. They'll be making music, background accompaniment, but they'll only using their mouths," declares Fat Amy.

Hearing that statement evokes a pleasant memory, and Chloe can't help but look over towards Beca. She catches her best friend looking back over at her. Their eyes connect and they trade smiles, each remembering the conversation they had when they first met.

"Will that really make for compelling television?" Mr Masterson asks.

Bumper nods, "Oh yeah, and we're going to prove it."

"How?"

Brightslymoore shouts triumphantly, "With a beatbox battle!"

"Bring it on!" Exclaims John Mayer.

"Yes, please bring it," states Masterson. His tone does not give much hope. "Show me, show us all how entertaining beatbox can be. Don't tell me, show me if these people are really as good as you claim. Have them perform something," states Masterson as he sits back and crosses his arms, very skeptical of the claims being put forth.

Mayer is excited and ignores Masterson. He shouts out to all the participants, "Show us what you got!"

Brightslymoore points at the DSM table and calls, "Hans! Your on!"

At the DSM table, Chloe notes a tall slender man rise up. She surmises that this is Hans, she recognizes him from the competition in Brightslymoore's basement. He had started the little beatbox battle for DSM that night. Chloe remembered he was pretty good.

The German steps into the middle of the room and begins, starting softly, with a slower beat, but he steadily builds both pace and volume. The room immediately went silent the minute he started performing. He is good and they all know it. His mouth moves in a rhythm that emulates a drum sound, while he manages a bass sound which rumbles from deep in his throat, till he has a rather full and vibrant beat progression going.

After a few moments, one of the Tone Hangers steps up next to the DSM member, letting the German continue till he has established a full stanza, and then he starts adding his own sound. Chloe remembers these two from the night of the Underground Dragon League competition. They had both been impressive at beatboxing, having matched beats then, with the Tone Hanger conceding to Hans in the end. It seemed to Chloe that the Tone Hanger wanted a rematch. When the Tone Hanger starts, his beat is clear and strong, louder than what Hans had started with, though it blends well with Hans's current beat. Quickly the two sounds are intermingled and so vibrant together, their sounds blending into the intonation of a full drum corps. The German brings a steady bass, the Tone Hanger a punchy snare punctuated by the occasional scratch, their sounds mixed seamlessly into each other, and setting into one smooth tempo. Whether by happenstance or design, the two me fall into a funkier jazz harmony. It's oddly catchy, Chloe has to admit.

Chloe notes one of Jesse's USC buddies, Mitch she thinks, step forward and join the two men in their beatbox challenge. He tries to integrate himself, but the sound is weak, not as well timed, and doesn't add much to the performance that is already happening. Chloe feels a little sorry for him, he's at least trying, but he definitely doesn't have the chops to keep up with the other two, and so settles for a repeating drum sound that fades into the background.

At this point Donald steps in next to Mitch, and just stands for a bit, eyes closed as if he's just feeling the beats that the three are emitting, immersing himself in their sound. Then when the moment's right, he begins a rather impressive, beatboxing sound of his own. Donald had always preferred his sound to be quick and sharp, so unlike Mitch he brings a sound and tempo that is different than what the original two were performing, but it works, and he is able to pull the sound of the three men in with his.

Though she's been sitting right next to her, Chloe didn't notice the young Korean woman leave the table, though she's really not surprised when Lily appears in the center of the room. Especially now that Donald is up there. Lily and Donald have always had a connection, that the two have maintained even after college. Chloe is really impressed as the silent mysterious Bella gracefully slides into the center of the square the four current performers have formed with acrobatic grace. To Chloe's point of view Lily seems to pounce on the spot like a Puma. The young Korean woman stands right in front of Donald, and they share a warm smile. With a wink, she brings her hands up to her mouth and begins.

Like Hans before, Lily starts at a slower pace, but progressively builds the pace before she really gets into it. Lily's rhythm progressively works to match Donald's all too familiar beat, till Lily is harmonizing against the vocals Donald is laying down, though she keeps the progression short, quick and rhythmic, then repeats; each time the full loop is repeated she lets it go slightly faster.

The Bellas all share a knowing smile as Lily easily matches Donald's beats, and then begins like a pied piper to lead the sound in a new way. Chloe has always been amazed at how the nearly silent, unassuming Asian woman can beatbox with such considerable skill. Her sound carries effortlessly throughout the conference room, even with her lacking a microphone. Chloe can tell the room is shocked. No one other than a Bella, and maybe the Trebles could've ever expected that the small dark haired Korean to put on such a performance. It seems almost impossible that such an array of sounds, so complex and nuanced can come from such a petite person, but her mastery of the art form is on full display.

Donald smiles at Lily who returns it fervently and the two fall in sync with one another, their beats and energy matching. Their sounds fuse seamlessly into each other, each bringing a different sound; which in turn pulls the other three sounds in, but now at a considerably more up-tempo rhythm than before.

Lily has also introduced more movement into this performance. The Tone Hanger, Mitch, and Hans had only made the slightest movements in their performance since they had first started. Even then it had all been upper body, just enough to help deliver the sound. Donald had moved into their performance with confidence that allowed him to sway a bit to the beats they were creating; but it was nothing compared to the moves Lily brought to the floor. It was if Lily was creating a new martial arts that is an amalgamation of Kung Fu, the Brazilian martial art of Capoeira, and beatboxing.

There's an audible gasp from the people around the room as Lily goes through a series of complex moves, kicks, bends twists, and seemingly impossible body postures, all the while maintaining her steadily growing beatbox progression. She moves with pure energy, her flow connects seamlessly with the beats being created.

The amazing synthesis of sound and movement combine to allow Lily to seize control of the performance. She establishes the rhythm and controls it with her motion, setting the tempo and style. She keeps up an uninterrupted flow of sounds without breaking motion, and the others fall into harmony naturally.

The four men match Lily in sound if not the fluidity of her motion, their rhythm racing them along to the finish, a perfect cadence executed in flawless harmony. The four men have subordinated themselves to the clear master today, and they easily provide a rhythmic background of interwoven beats.

The crowd of potential performers are really getting into what they are seeing, applauding, and cheering on their friends and teammates. The Bellas are especially rooting on Lily. The loss of Beca and Emily from their team, leaving them with a desperate need to cheer.

At its peak, all five beatboxers are making amazing music that echoes throughout the room. It's so instinctive, so easy for the four performers following Lily's lead. They are in a zone with each other now, seeming to know just what the others are going to do, and able to mix and layer their sounds. It seems impossible that sounds so rich, fast, and dark, yet harmonious and nuanced could come from such an eclectic group of individuals.

Abruptly, all the sound cut off at once.

Lily finishes with a noise mimicking an explosion,

There's a second of stunned silence from the Executives before Mayer jumps up, yelling out, "Hell Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

White releases the breath he's been holding, and says "Yes," under his breath.

Brightslymoore shouts as he punches the air, "Yes! Wait did anyone video that? Why didn't anyone video that!?"

The entire room roars with applause, the Tone Hanger lets out a triumphant whoop! The entire room has an intense appreciation for what they have just witnessed.

"Seriously why didn't anyone video that!?"

"Oh my god… That was amazing…" Ms Hoffman's smooth voice cuts through the cheering.

"I think we can agree that a beatbox competition in the show has potential," says Xavier looking over at Masterson.

"I suppose…" concedes Masterson.

"Crushed it!" Amy whoops, then looks up and around as if trying to see where that came from.

"Can we do a redo?" Brightslymoore asks plaintively. "Can we do a redo!?"

"I'm still not sold on the entire concept," says Masterson ignoring Brightslymoore. Xavier and Hoffman just shake their heads.

Ramirez decides to step in. She looks down at the one-page document in front of her. "That was quite impressive. The question is, can the other performances match? I've read your proposal Mr Allen, and I would like to see from you what a Riff Off is."

"Okay, no problem. That has always been the plan. So first thing you need to know about a Riff-off is that it's a singing competition between a number of cappella groups," answers Bumper.

Fat Amy continues, "The groups will sing songs based off of given categories, one group starts and then the other groups have to match that song with another."

"Sounds easy enough." said Xavier.

Fat Amy smirks, "There's a catch, the first word of the song the groups choose to sing has to be the last word that the other group is singing."

Ms Ramirez looks perplexed at this point, she asks, "Does the matching word have to be the first word of a song?"

Bumper shakes his head, "No, you can start with the chorus, or the third line. As long as it's a word that matches."

Stepping up again, Brightslymoore adds, "In the competition though, we will have the knockout round where the matching word does have to be the first word of the new song. By the way, are there any security cameras set up in here, anything that might be recording the room?"

Ramirez ignores the question, and instead asks, "And you think think these groups can handle a Riff-off right now?"

"Can they handle it? Can they handle it?" Brightslymoore shouts out.

"Well can they?" Ramirez asks.

"Of course they can!" Answers Fat Amy and Brightslymoore in unison.

Mr White looks expectantly to Bumper. "Maybe it's time to showcase the Riff-off?"

Bumper nods, "Yes, I think you're right. Can we pass out the microphones?" White nods, and signals the audio visual guys in the back of the room. The five men begin pushing carts stacked with large gray cases. As they approach the tables they open these cases, and begin handing out microphones.

As Chloe is handed a microphone, Brightslymoore turns with his and shouts into the microphone, "Can you dig it?" He's met with silence, he taps the microphone, and Chloe can see him questioning an audio visual guy, who shows him how to turn the microphone on with the switch at the bottom. He nods his thanks and tries again, even louder, the speakers working just fine, "I said, CAN, YOU, DIG, IT?"

There's a shout from the tables, but Brightslymoore isn't satisfied, "No, no, no! I SAID, CAN YOU DIG IT?" Now the participants all shout out.

Bumper lifts his microphone and calls out, "Then join us in the center here, because we're having a riff-off!"

"You heard my man Bump! Let's riff!" Mayer declares as the groups all rise from their tables, and step into the center space, each team arranging themselves into small half-circles by their table.

"Okay folks, for this first Riff-off we're doing it traditional match-style," Brightslymoore announces. "It's a simple game, folks, remember you can cut in anytime you want, you just have to match your lyrics to the word being sung."

"Usually, there would be three ways to fall out of the contest. One your team messes up the lyrics of the song they are attempting to sing, two, if your group sings a song outside the category or an original," he give a pointed look at Emily, who looks properly chagrined standing between Beca and Benji. She fiddles with the microphone in her hands, keeping her head down. "And three, if ten songs go by without your team contributing at least once. This is what we will have you do in the competitions on the show. However for this demonstration we're doing something a bit different. Instead of a competition where groups are knocked out, instead each group has to contribute one song to each topic. Once your team contributes, step back."

Chloe nervously passes the microphone from hand to hand as she looks over the six teams as they line up. She realizes that the Bellas and Treblemakes are really well represented. There's her Bellas and the Bellas Alice has created a team with. Former Trebles make up the Tone Hangers of course, and the group Donald and Unicycle have formed a team with. Then there's the hybrid group that Jesse formed with Beca and Emily. The only outlier is Das Sound Machine. Chloe realizes Bumper must have called in a lot of favors with former Treblemakers to form this presentation.

With six teams there will be only five other songs performed, thus this will be really quick and fast paced. Meaning each group has to think fast on their feet. Chloe can hear the teams whispering amongst themselves, so she can guess they are coming to the same conclusion. She spots Beca looking over at her. The petite brunette gives her a lopsided grin, which Chloe returns warmly. She knows this is tough on Beca, so she plans on being as supportive as possible.

"We'll be providing the category for each round." Bumper says, pulling Chloe's attention back to the front. "My lovely bride to be has an app on her iPhone," he smiles at Fat Amy, who blows him a kiss as she shows her iPhone. "With which she will bring up the song category. So my love, first category." Chloe watches as Bumper makes a grand gesture of pointing to Fat Amy.

Amy holds up her phone, "Motown sound, Pitches!"

There's a pause as the groups all whisper among those themselves. Alice and her friends are the first to race to the middle, just beating out the Tone Hangers, and one of Jesse's USC buddies.

 _Set me free why don't cha babe_

 _Get out my life why don't cha babe_

 _'Cause you don't really love me_

 _You just keep me hangin' on_

 _Set me free why don't cha babe_

 _Get out my life why don't cha babe (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

 _'Cause you don't really need me_

 _But you keep me hangin' on_

 _Why do you..._

It's Jesse who jumps in cutting Alice off. Chloe's former captain give Jesse a scowl, but one of her friends whisper something in her ear, and her face lights up and she withdraws with the rest of her friends.

Jesse jumps in with both feet, and Chloe is reminded of the first riff-off she saw him sing. Yes Beca's performance overshadowed all, especially for Chloe, but the redhead could remember that Jesse really brought it that night. He had a natural talent for the spontaneous nature of a riff-off that can be heard as he belts out the classic Motown song 'Do You Love Me' into his microphone.

 _You broke my heart 'cause I couldn't dance,_

 _You didn't even want me around_

 _And now I'm back to let you know I can really shake 'em down_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Do you love me?_

Beca slides up next to Jesse, and he flashes her a grin and a wink. Beca shakes her head, but the grin on her face in undeniable as she lifts her microphone. Chloe feels her heart drop a little, and she closes her eyes, not really strong enough at this moment to watch how perfect the couple can be when they are in sync. Beca's voice adds to the harmony, as she turns Jesse's song into a duet.

 _(I'm in the groove)_

Chloe can hear the love in Jesse's voice as he sings back, his eyes alight with love, his smile warm and shining, and she feels the emptiness in her soul more.

 _Now do you love me?_

Beca's voice is sweet as she answers. Her cheeks warm with slight tinge of pink, but the smile she returns is genuine, as she sings into the microphone.

 _(Do you love me now that I can dance?)_

 _Watch me, now_

 _(Work, work) oh, work it out baby_

 _(Work, work) well, I'm gonna drive you crazy_

 _(Work, work) ah, just a little bit of soul, now?_

 _(Work)_

 _Oh..._

Now it's Donald who jumps in, just cutting off a Tone Hanger who looked like he was about to. Donald isn't as confident in his opening as Jesse had been, but his voice quickly gains confidence, as Jesse gives him a grin, and bows before he and the rest of his team fall back.

 _Oh, baby, give me one more chance_

 _To show you that I love you_

 _Won't you please let me_

 _Back in your heart_

 _Oh, darling, I was blind to let you go_

 _Let you go baby_

 _Cause now since I see you it is all_

 _I want you back_

 _Yes, I do now_

 _I want you back_

 _Oo oo baby_

 _I want you back_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _I..._

It's the Tone Hangers that jump in this time. They are all smiles as they simultaneously sing together.

 _I_

 _Can turn the gray sky blue_

 _I can make it rain, whenever I want it to, oh I_

 _I can build a castle from a single grain of sand_

 _I can make a ship sail, on dry land tell 'em yeah_

 _But my life is incomplete and I'm so blue_

 _'Cause I can't get next to you_

 _I can't get next to you, babe (next to you)_

 _I can't get next to you (I just can't get next you)_

 _I can't get next to you, babe_

 _I can't get next to you_

 _I..._

Kommissar strides forward all confidence and sex appeal, standing tall and proud. Chloe has to give it up to the statuesque blonde, she knows how to strut it for effect. The Amazon like blonde waits for just the right moment and then cuts in on the Tone Hangers, who all seem a little memorized by the German. As she starts singing she throws a wink at Beca, causing the petite brunette to blush and Chloe to seethe with jealousy.

 _I bet you're wonderin' how I knew_

 _'Bout your plans to make me blue_

 _With some other guy you knew before_

 _Between the two of us guys_

 _You know I loved you more_

The other nine members of DSM fall in perfect unison in behind their blonde leader, and begin to sing the chorus, and Chloe is reminded that the Bellas don't have the best track record against the German group. They are really good. It's at that point Chloe realizes that the members of DSM are not holding microphones. She then notes that they are wearing headsets. Aubrey notices it too, and arches an eyebrow in silent question.

 _It took me by surprise I must say_

 _When I found out yesterday_

"I'm up for any suggestions," whispers Aubrey.

"Do you have any ideas Bree. Maybe something like from the Supremes. They seem like a group you would like," whispers Stacie back, but Aubrey just shakes her head no.

 _Don't you know that I heard it through the grapevine_

 _Not much longer would you be mine_

"We really need a song guys…" says Ashley plaintively. Jessica nods, "Any song…"

 _Oh I heard it through the grapevine_

 _Oh I'm just about to lose my mind_

Lily mumbles something and it says something that the Bellas look hopeful, but their faces show their disappointment as Chloe whispers, "No Lily. Seriously we need to talk about this idea that fire is a solution."

 _Honey, honey yeah_

 _I heard it through the grapevine_

 _Not much longer would you be mine baby_

Denise whispers loudly, "Come on guys, someone has to have an idea for our song." All the Bellas look around, shrugging, and Chloe begins to worry, because Motown is not an era that she really knows.

 _I know a man ain't supposed to cry_

 _But these tears I can't hold inside_

 _Losin' you would end my life you see_

"This is going to be really embarrassing in a minute," whispers Stacie, and Chloe can only nod.

 _'Cause you mean that much to me_

 _You could have told me yourself_

 _That you loved someone else_

 _Instead I heard it through the grapevine_

 _Not much longer would you be mine_

 _Oh, I…_

Chloe knows the DSM song is nearly over, and now is really beginning to sweat it. Looking about the Bellas faces she can tell they are feeling the same that they still haven't got a song. Suddenly Cynthia Rose's face lights up and Chloe feels a surge of hope. The young black woman steps forward cutting off the Kommissar who was striding over again and starts singing.

 _I don't like you_

 _But I love you_

 _Seems that I'm always_

 _Thinking of you_

The Bellas all break into grins as they watch their friend step up. Cynthia may be pitch to pitch the strongest singer of the Bellas, and Chloe feels a deep sense of relief as her young friend sings into her microphone.

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _You treat me badly_

 _I love you madly_

The Bellas all fall in behind CR, and while they don't have the precision of DSM, their years of familiarity allows them to move with an ease and confidence.

 _You've really got a hold on me_

 _You've really got a hold on me_

 _You've really got a hold on me_

 _You've really got a hold on me, baby_

Chloe can't help but smile at the sound the Bellas are producing. Especially considering they haven't all sung together since CR's wedding to Maria, and she doubts they have ever sung this song together.

 _I don't want you,_

 _But I need you_

 _Don't want to kiss you_

 _But I need to_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _You do me wrong now_

 _My love is strong now_

 _You've really got a hold on me_

 _You've really got a hold on me..._

The Bellas end with a theatrical flourish that Chloe is quite happy with.

Masterson clears his throat, breaking the moment. Chloes performance high is punctured as he says gravely, "Wasn't the category 'Motown', I don't think the Beatles count." He doesn't seem all that impressed, either with the Bellas, or the whole performance.

Cynthia Rose throws her shoulders back and lifts her chin in a definite pose of defiance. She answers confidently, "You're right, the Beatles weren't Motown, but Smokey Robinson and the Miracles were, and 'You've really got a hold on me' was their song, sung in 1962. The Beatles did a cover in 1963."

Aubrey throws an arm around CR and says to Masterson, "Told you, music library."

"That's my Cyn, my musical genius," declares Maria sweeping her wife into a kiss.

"Uh yeah… Well, learn something new," says Travis White, he blushes and gives a nervous laugh. He looks quite anxious to Chloe, as if he knows Masterson can be a huge obstacle, and is desperate to keep him happy.

Bumper jumps in, not wanting this to blow up, "So we gave you a taste of an older sound, now let's try a change of pace."

He points at Fat Amy who holds her phone up and shouts, "Rappers Gone Hollywood!"

Pieter of DSM is first out of the gate this time. He literally jumps into the middle, cutting off Unicycle and the Tone Hanger who took part in the Beatbox battle. Pieter's voice is deep and strong, and he's close to shouting the lyrics, _DON'T CALL IT A COMEBACK!_ which causes Chloe and a number of others in the room to flinch.

 _Don't call it a comeback_

 _I've been here for years_

 _I'm rocking my peers_

 _Puttin' suckers in fear_

 _Makin' the tears rain down like a monsoon_

The rest of DSM form up behind Pieter with military precision. Kommissar just a step back and to his right. Hans and two other of the DSM men begin a percussion backbeat, blending well with the German's rap.

 _Listen to the bass go boom_

 _Explosions, overpowerin'_

 _Over the competition I'm towerin'_

 _Wrecking shop when I write these lyrics_

 _That'll make you call the cops_

 _Don't you dare stare, you better move_

 _Don't ever compare_

 _Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced_

 _Competition's payin' the price_

Kommissar leads the rest of DSM in singing the chorus. They really bring energy to the lines, belting them out with impressive strength.

 _I'm gonna knock you out_

 _Mama said knock you out_

 _I'm gonna knock you..._

It's a Tone Hanger who steps up and starts rapping to cut off DSM, he's holding the microphone close to his mouth, giving his rap a breathy sound. It's the little man that Chloe has always thought looks like a troll, though now every time Chloe has seen this short man over the last four years, she can't help but remember the time Beca punched him out after semi's in her freshman year.

 _You looking at the grand wizard, war lord vocal chord so vicious_

 _And I don't have to show riches to pull up pull off with some bad bitches_

 _And it ain't about chivalry_

 _It's about dope lyrics and delivery_

The Tone Hanger may look comical rapping into his microphone, but he actually brings it strong, and shows remarkable skill as he lays down the Ice Cube song.

 _It's about my persona ain't nothing like a man that can do what he wanna_

 _Ain't nothing like man on that you knew on the corner_

 _See 'em come up and fuck up the owner_

 _See 'em throw up Westside California_

 _Nigga I'm hot as Phoenix Arizona_

There's a bit of a gasp from the executives at the Ice Cube lyrics. The four executives looking among themselves.

 _I'm Utah I got multiple bitches_

 _It's a new law keep a hold of yo riches_

 _Dumb nigga don't spend it as soon as you get it_

More murmuring from the executives at the lyrics, but if the Tone Hanger is bothered by this, he doesn't show it. He just keeps going unperturbed.

 _And recognize I'm a captain and you a lieutenant_

The rest of the Tone Hangers join in and all begin to belt out the Ice Cube classic.

 _I can say what I want to say ain't nothin to it gangsta rap made me do it_

 _If I call you a nigga ain't nothin to it gangsta rap made me do it_

 _I can act like an animal ain't nothin to it gangsta rap made me do it_

 _If I eat you like a cannibal ain't nothin to it gangsta rap made me do it_

 _I'm raw as a dirty needle_

 _Choke an eagle_

 _Just to feed all my people_

 _Lyrically I'm so..._

Beca confidently steps up for her team and Chloe can't help but remember the first Riff-off they shared together watching her best friend. She can just tell by Beca's stride and stance as she lifts her mike that the petite DJ is about to bring it; and she's right as her best friend cuts in.

 _So what we get drunk?_

 _So what we smoke weed?_

 _We're just having fun_

 _We don't care who sees_

 _So what we go out?_

Chloe can't help but smile at Beca's choice of artists. Ever since that mini-breakthrough at Residual Heat working on the Christmas album, Beca had had an affinity for Snoop Dogg.

 _That's how it's supposed to be_

 _Living young and wild and free_

Beca's doing what Chloe has come to think of as the Beca Strut; it's a bit of walk with a sway of the shoulders and a little shake of the hips as she feels the music. Chloe called Beca on it once and the brunette had looked at her in confusion, and Chloe had realized the brunette hadn't realized she's doing it. It's just her feeling the music. Chloe never brought it up again, she didn't want to make her best friend self-conscious, and to be honest she didn't want Beca to quit it. It's kind of HOT.

 _So what I keep 'em rolled up?_

 _Saggin' my pants, not caring what I show_

 _Keep it real with my niggas_

More mumbling from the executives, and Chloe can see that Mr White is getting more anxious; Bumper too, though Amy and Brightslymoore don't seem bothered in the least.

 _Keep it player for these hoes_

 _And look clean don't it?_

 _Washed it the other day, watch how you lean on it_

An idea comes to Chloe on a possible song. It just might work as she goes over the lyrics in her head.

 _Give me some 501 jeans on it_

 _Roll joints bigger than King Kong's fingers_

 _And smoke them hoes down 'til they stingers_

 _You a class clown and if I skip for the..._

Chloe is moving before she knows what she's doing, she's caught up in Beca's rap, feeling the music. Yet in her mind she's already merged the Snoop Dogg song with her choice. Her voice cuts off Beca, catching the tiny DJ off guard.

 _The ladies will kick it the rhyme that is wicked_

 _Those that don't know how to be pros get evicted_

 _A woman can bear you break you take you_

It take a second for Beca to realize who has cut her off. She gives the redhead a patented Mitchell smirk as she realizes it's Chloe rapping. Chloe returns it challengingly, though she can't help the sparkle in her eye as she lays down her rhyme into her microphone.

 _Now it's time to rhyme can you relate to_

 _A sister dope enough to make you holler and scream_

Beca seems to be suitably impressed with Chloe's choice of Queen Latifah songs. She gives a small salute with her microphone and bows back. For good measure she includes a quick wink that only Chloe can see.

At the same moment Stacie comes up to Chloe placing a hand on her back. She gives the redhead a nod while arching her right eyebrow. Chloe nods and lets the sexy brunette take the next line.

 _Ayo let me take it from here Queen Chloe_

 _Excuse me but I think I'm about do_

 _To get into precisely what I am about to do_

 _I'm conversating to the folks that have no whatsoever clue_

 _So listen very carefully as I break it down for you_

 _Merrily merrily merrily merrily hyper happy overjoyed_

 _Pleased with all the beats and rhymes my sisters have employed_

 _Slick and smooth throwing down the sound totally a yes_

 _Let me state the position: Ladies first, yes? (Yes)_

The rest of the Bellas surround Chloe and Stacie and join in, all singing together.

 _Believe me when I say being a woman is great, you see_

 _I know all the fellas out there will agree with me_

 _Not for being one but for being with one_

 _Because when it's time for loving it's the woman that gets some_

 _Strong, stepping, strutting, moving on_

 _Rhyming, cutting, and not forgetting_

 _We are the ones that give birth_

 _To the new generation of prophets because it's Ladies First_

Chloe takes the lead again, as all the other Bellas begin humming, while Lily and Denise provide a percussion beat.

 _I break into a lyrical freestyle_

 _Grab the mic, look into the crowd and see smiles_

 _Cause they see a woman standing up on her own two_

 _Sloppy slouching is something I won't do_

 _Some think that we can't flow (can't flow)_

 _Stereotypes, they got to go (got to go)_

 _I'm a mess around and flip the scene into reverse_

The Bellas all belt out the next line together with enthusiastic gusto.

 _(With what?) With a little touch of "Ladies First"_

Aubrey steps forward and signals Chloe that she wants the next lyrics solo. The redhead nods, and the former blonde captain takes over.

 _Who said the ladies couldn't make it, you must be blind_

 _If you don't believe, well here, listen to this rhyme_

 _Ladies first, there's no time to rehearse_

 _I'm divine and my mind expands throughout the universe_

 _A female rapper with the message to send the_

 _Chloe Beale is a perfect specimen_

The redhead can't help but laugh out loud at her friend's quick edit to the song, having substituted Chloe's name for the original artist's, Queen Latifah.

 _My sister, can I get some?_

Stacie takes the next, using the lyrics of the song to take over. Aubrey nods as she responds with a wink.

 _Sure, Stacie My Love, come on…_

Stacie actually blushes at Aubrey's slight edit to the lyrics, and blows the blonde a kiss. Chloe chuckles at her friends antics. She's actually begun to wonder if the Bellas are going to finish their song because no one has stepped up so far.

It's at that moment Alice steps forward for her team. Chloe's former nemesis gives the Bellas a sneering look and then starts singing the Will Smith original.

 _On your mark ready set let's go_

 _Dance floor pro I know you know_

 _I go psycho when my new joint hit_

 _Just can't sit_

 _Got to get jiggy wit it, thats it_

 _Now honey honey come ride_

 _DKNY all up in my eye_

 _You gotta Prada bag with a lot a stuff in it_

It strikes Chloe that so far all the singing of Alice's team has done by Alice herself. The rest of the former Bellas seem content so far to let their former captain to handle the singing so far.

 _Give it to your friend let's spin_

 _Everybody lookin' at me_

 _Glancin' the kid_

 _Wish you nig was dancin' the jig_

 _Here with this handsome kid_

 _Ciga-cigar right from Cuba-Cuba_

 _I just bite it_

 _It's for the look I..._

Alice again looks a bit perturbed when Unicycle steps in for his team. He ignores her though. He's all smiles as he begins to recite the lines from Ice-T's 'O.G. Original Gangster'.

 _I used to listen to rappers flow_

 _Talkin' bout the way_

 _They rocked the mic at the disco_

 _I liked how that shit was goin' down_

 _With my own sound_

 _So I tried to write rhymes_

 _Somethin' like them, my boys said,_

 _"That ain't you Ice,_

Donald jumps in; rapping out the next verse, so that both men are now rapping together.

 _That shit sounds like them."_

 _So I sat back, thought up a new track_

 _Didn'T fantasize, kicked the pure_

 _Facts. Motherf'rs got scared_

 _Cause they was unprepared_

 _who would tell it how it really was?_

 _Who dared?_

 _A motherfucker from the West Coast_

 _L.A. South Central fool_

 _Where the Crips and the Bloods play_

 _When I wrote about parties_

 _It didn't fit_

 _Six in the Mornin'_

 _That was the real shit_

Unicycle and Donald end with arms crossed over their chests, shouting out their last line.

 _O.G. Original Gangster!_

There's a silence that settles over the room. The four executives look from one another, but none say anything. Each seems to be judging the response of the others. Travis White looks like his collar has grown tight, and Bumper seems to be sweating a little.

"That was outstanding!" Shouts Brightslymoore, and he let's out a whoop as he trades high-fives with Fat Amy. Bumper also returns one, but with considerably less enthusiasm.

"That was interesting," says Hoffman. She doesn't seem to be a Hip Hop fan, so Chloe is not sure how to judge her reaction.

"Pretty good," says Mr Xavier. He smiles, but the praise is not ringing.

On the other hand John Mayer seems much more excited by what he just witnessed. "I'm loving what I'm seeing," declares John Mayer. "What's next?"

"I think we can agree though there will need to be some restrictions on the song lyrics," says Ramirez.

Travis White is nodding, "Of course, of course…"

Bumper jumps in, "This of course was to show you this could be done, with various musical styles. Which I think we've proven. One way it will be different in the show is that the contestants will be given the eight possible categories ahead of time, so they have a chance to bank a selection of songs. We'll provide a set of guidelines on what are unacceptable lyrics, and will have a rule that if they violate the guidelines their team loses the riff-off."

Mr Xavier nods, "That could work."

Masterson still looks uncomfortable, so Amy speaks up. "Our next demonstration will be different, and I think you will like it. Each group will be asked to perform a song that answers the question put forward to them."

Bumper is nodding, "So yeah, this won't be Riff-off style. Each group will be able to complete their presentation, and we will point to the group to start."

"There'll be no restrictions on musical styles sung, so you'll get an idea of the group's style and personality," continues Amy.

"But the group will only have thirty seconds to start once pointed at," adds Brightslymoore.

"This could be intriguing," says Ramirez.

"Let's see what you can do," agrees Hoffman.

"Please proceed," states Masterson.

"Okay Mr Allen, Ms Wilson, Mr Brightslymoore, please proceed with the next demonstration," says Mr White, trying desperately to reinsert himself into the dynamic of the room.

Bumper turns and addresses the teams that are lined up behind him. "Okay folks, so far so good. Our next demonstration is not a Riff-off, but instead an improv. Perform, both music and movement, that answers the question that my man Brightslymoore is going to present to you." He claps the bald man on the back as he says, "Take it away Sir Willups."

Brightslymoore smiles proudly and steps away from Bumper. He points directly at the Bellas and says into the microphone, "Sing us a song that captures the essence of why you should be on this show."

The eyes of all the Bellas go wide, they weren't ready for this question. Denise looks to Chloe and Aubrey, "What do we do?" Chloe gives a slight shake of her head and looks at Aubrey. The former blonde captain chews on her bottom lip as she thinks fast.

Bumper chimes in, "We're waiting Aubrey…"

Cynthia Rose asks her friends, "Do you guys trust me?" As all the Bellas nod, CR looks at her wife and says, "I really need you to trust me."

As Maria says of course, CR grabs Stacie's hand and pulls her up to the front, just in front of the table with the executives. As she hustles Stacie up, she whispers, "Junior year hood party. Stacie looks at her friend confused for a moment.

Just as she skids to a halt Cynthia Rose raises her microphone and starts singing, her deep melodious voice resonating throughout the room. A look of recognition crosses Stacie's face as she registers the song CR has chosen.

 _When your hear us in the club_

 _You gotta turn the shit up_

 _You gotta turn the shit up_

 _You gotta turn the shit up_

As Cynthia sings she spins Stacie about and pulls the taller woman in tight against her. It was a move they had done on a table during a hood party. Stacie remembers that first time singing this song, and how they had moved together that night. She smiles seductively at the panel of executives and begins to grind back into CR, who at that moment is squatting lower. Stacie adds her voice to Cynthia's and they both sing the next verse.

 _When we up in the club_

 _All eyes on us_

 _All eyes on us_

 _All eyes on us_

"You ain't kidding about all eyes on them. Who can look away from that," observes Ashley as she along with everyone else watch Cynthia Rose and Stacie do a form of dirty dancing they had come to perfect their four years of college as they sing the Will. song.

 _See the boys in the club_

 _They watching us_

 _They watching us_

 _They watching us_

 _Everybody in the club_

 _All eyes on us_

 _All eyes on us_

 _All eyes on us_

And all eyes are on the two Bellas as they move with the music they are making. Stacie spins CR about and shimmies her body up and down Cynthia's. Maria begins singing as the chorus starts, and saunters over to the pair, taking up a position on the opposite side of Cynthia Rose from Stacie. The tall Latina's voice blends perfectly with the two Bellas.

 _I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

 _And scream and shout and let it out_

 _We sayin' oh we oh, we oh, we oh_

 _We sayin' oh we oh, we oh, we oh_

 _I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

 _And scream and shout and let it out_

 _We sayin' oh we oh, we oh, we oh_

Maria slides in tight against her wife, so CR is now sandwiched between the two sexy brunettes. Chloe almost laughs out loud at the look of bliss that shines on CR's face.

 _You are now now rocking with_

 _Cynthia Rose and Stacie bitch!_

Stacie is emphatic in her pronouncement, tossing a wink at the executives. The rest of the Bellas are now in a half circle around the trio, providing backup on the chorus.

 _Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah_

 _Bring the action_

Cynthia smiles as the Bellas join in. Their sound a reassuring presence behind her. She continues to move in a manner with Stacie and her wife in what can only be described as sexy.

 _Rock and roll_

 _Everybody let's lose control_

 _On the bottom we let it go_

 _Going faster, we ain't going slow-low-low hey yo_

 _Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor_

 _Drink it up and then drink some more_

 _Light it up and let's let it blow, blow, blow hey yo,_

 _Rock it out and rock it now_

 _If you know what we talking 'bout_

 _Turn it up and burn down the house ha house, hey yo_

 _Turn it up and go turn it down_

 _Here we go we go shake it bam 'cause everywhere we go we_

 _Bring the action_

At Cynthia's signal, the Bellas quiet for the next part and Maria and Stacie sing it as a duet. Their voices harmonize remarkably well, as if they've been singing together for years.

 _When your hear us in the club_

 _You gotta turn the shit up_

 _You gotta turn the shit up_

 _You gotta turn the shit up_

Cynthia joins her voice with their duet and makes it a trio who harmonize beautifully.

 _When we up in the club_

 _All eyes on us_

 _All eyes on us_

 _All eyes on us_

 _You see them girls in the club_

 _They looking at us_

 _They looking at us_

 _Everybody in the club_

 _All eyes on us_

 _All eyes on us_

The Bellas all join in again, each swaying to the music they are creating. It's not coordinated to Chloe's usual standards, but years of singing and dancing together both in competition and fun lend the girls a natural rhythm and synchronization. Chloe feels they are acquitting themselves quite nicely.

 _I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

 _And scream and shout and let it out_

 _We sayin' oh we oh, we oh, we oh_

 _We sayin' oh we oh, we oh, we oh_

 _I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

 _And scream and shout and let it out_

 _We sayin' oh we oh, we oh we oh_

Cynthia Rose and Stacie break from the rest of the Bellas and strut towards the executives. Just before the table they lay down the next line in clear tones, harmonious with the rest, but clear and loud that all can here.

 _You are now now rocking with Cynthia and Stacie bitch!_

The two do a quick about face and again strut back to the rest of the Bellas, doing their best runway model walk. The rest of the Bellas continue to move about, adopting a routine style Chloe had developed for their final ICCA Championship.

 _Oh yeah_

 _Oh yeah_

 _It goes on and on and on and on_

 _When me and you party together_

 _I wish this night would last forever_

 _I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

 _And scream and shout and let it out_

 _We sayin' oh we oh, we oh, we oh_

 _We sayin' oh we oh, we oh, we oh_

 _I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

 _And scream and shout and let it out_

The Bellas continue to sing, with Cynthia Rose playing conductor, even as she continues to vocalize the lead. Chloe also gives quick signals to the women around her, using signs she had developed over the years to get the Bellas moving with the song, adding a visual element to their performance. It's rough, and not up to their usual standards, but she's happy to see the Bellas give a great impromptu performance.

Cynthia signals the Bellas to quiet again, so only she and Stacie are still singing, her plan for the two of them to finish this song just like they did at the Hood party.

 _You are now now rocking with_

 _Cynthia Rose and Stacie bitch!_

Stacie again winks at Ms Hoffman as she and CR finish the song; Hoffman blushes deeply, which causes Stacie to chuckle.

There's a pause as the song ends, and then the performers behind give a good cheer, and clap at the Bella's performance. Chloe notices though that the executives look less than impressed. She's really wishing Beca was by her side.

"Interesting choice," says Sir Willups, "Now let's hear from the… What's your name again? Nova something… Oh, what? Oh yeah, the Nueva Bellas. Why should ya'll be part of this competition?"

Alice smirks at Chloe and Aubrey as she and her former Bellas move forward with much more choreographed precision than the Bellas had just managed to pull-off. To Chloe's eyes, as her former teammates step up behind Alice, and begin to hum in accompaniment, their movements and sound seem very rehearsed.

Alice of course again takes the lead in singing, and Chloe isn't surprised that the song is a classic of the Eighties.

 _Baby, look at me and tell me what do you see?_

 _You ain't seen the best of me yet_

 _Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest_

 _I've got more in me, and you can set it free_

Alice has a great voice, Chloe has always recognized that. She was a former captain of the Bellas after all. Yet it had been a long time since Chloe had heard her former captain. Hearing her today she's reminded just how good of a singer Alice is, as the woman sings the opening lines to Fame originally sung by Irene Cara.

 _I can catch the moon in my hand_

 _Don't you know who I am?_

 _Remember my name_

The former Bellas who make up Alice's Nueva Bellas step up behind the singer, and begin to provide their accompaniment. Singing the name of the song in clear and strong vocals.

 _(Fame) I'm gonna live forever_

 _I'm gonna learn how to fly (High)_

 _I feel it coming together_

 _People will see me and cry_

 _(Fame) I'm gonna make it to heaven_

 _Light up the sky like a flame_

 _(Fame) I'm gonna live forever_

 _Baby, remember my name_

Grudgingly Chloe has to admit that these 'Nueva Bellas' sound pretty good, and look even better. She remembers they all had bikini ready bodies in college, and now in their late twenties/early thirties they all look exceptionally fit and beautiful. Their movements as a team are also superb. The choreography reminds her of the routine that Alice used to take the team to Nationals.

 _(Remember, remember, remember, remember)_

 _(Remember, remember, remember, remember)_

The more she watches, the more Chloe would swear on a stack of bibles that Alice and her mean girls have been practicing. Their movements are too precise, too well rehearsed. They look like they're in Regionals form, not just come together with a surprise performance, their timing impeccable.

 _Baby hold me tight, 'cause you can make it right_

 _You can shoot me straight to the top_

 _Give me love and take all I got to give_

 _Baby I'll be tough, too much is not enough, no_

 _I can ride your heart 'til it breaks_

 _Ooh, I got what it takes_

"What the Hell Chloe!" Aubrey hisses. "No effin way this is an improv routine!"

"I know Bree, this seems too rehearsed…"

 _Remember my name,_

 _Fame! I'm gonna live forever_

 _I'm gonna learn how to fly (High!)_

 _I feel it coming together_

 _People will see me and cry_

A second Nueva Bella, named Tina, who was a Senior Chloe's Sophomore year steps up and starts singing lyrics from a different song.

 _Boys call you sexy_

 _And you don't care what they say_

Chloe's jaw drops as she recognizes the lyrics to the Pussycat Dolls 'When I Grow Up'. She couldn't believe that Alice and her team were mashing two songs.

 _See every time you turn around_

 _They screaming your name_

Nueva Bellas seem to take on more energy as they merge these two songs.

 _Fame! I'm gonna make it to heaven_

 _Light up the sky like a flame_

 _(Fame) I'm gonna live forever_

 _Baby, remember my..._

 _(Remember, remember, remember, remember)_

 _(Remember, remember, remember, remember)_

"Guys, I'm kinda feeling our effort comes off as second rate" whispers Cynthia Rose.

Jessica and Ashley nod and say, "Uh-huh."

 _Light up the sky like a flame_

 _Fame! I'm gonna live forever_

 _Baby, remember my name..._

 _(Remember, remember, remember, remember)_

 _(Remember, remember, remember, remember)_

Chloe couldn't remember Tina's voice from back in the day, she's not sure she had a solo their whole time singing together, but the petite blonde is singing strong today. Chloe is not sure what Tina does today, but she looks very natural with the microphone in her hand.

 _Now I've got a confession_

 _When I was young I wanted attention_

 _And I promised myself that I'd do anything_

 _Anything at all for them to notice me_

If this were a judged event, Alice's team would beat the Bellas, Chloe has to concede. They're hitting it out of the park. They're actually putting on an entire routine, with coordinated dance moves, and impeccable singing. It's easy to see why this team went to Nationals, and was considered a favorite to win.

 _Baby, remember my name..._

 _(Remember, remember, remember, remember)_

 _(Remember, remember, remember, remember)_

"This proves it Chloe. No way they're coming up with a mashup on the fly," whispers Aubrey. Chloe can only nod. She sees Stacie also agreeing.

 _Fame! I'm gonna live forever_

 _(I wanna be a star)_

 _(I wanna be in movies)_

 _(Be on TV)_

 _I'm gonna learn how to fly_

 _High!_

 _I feel it coming together_

 _(Fresh and clean)_

 _People will see me and cry!_

At this point in the performance Alice seems to be singing to Tina, who then responds in-kind. Chloe knows now the moves are well rehearsed.

 _(I wanna be famous)_

 _Fame! I'm gonna live forever_

 _(Be on magazines)_

 _I'm gonna learn how to fly_

 _High!_

 _I feel it coming together_

 _People will see me and cry!_

 _But I ain't complaining_

 _We all wanna be famous_

 _So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

 _You don't know what its like to be nameless_

 _Want them to know what your name is_

 _'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

 _I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be a star_

 _I wanna be in movies_

 _Fame! I'm gonna make it to heaven_

 _Light up the sky so high!_

As the Nueva Bellas end their routine, Alice actually throws a wink Aubrey's way, though there's nothing flirty in it. Chloe can tell it's a jab, as if Alice is reminding her best friend what happened at Nationals, oh those many years ago. Still Stacie steps up next to Aubrey to support her.

"Wow, just wow! That was what we're hoping for," says Brightslymoore as he clap enthusiastically. .

"Oh yeah, this is what Bumper promised," declares John Mayer.

The four executives seem more pleased with this latest demonstration.

Brightslymoore points at the older all men A Cappella group standing off to his right, "Now let's hear from the Tone Hangers. Why should you be part of this competition?"

The Tone Hangers look among themselves, murmuring as they try to make a decision. A taller man with brown hair that's just beginning to gray seems to come up with the winning solution. He looks to each of his fellow Tone Hangers, and as they all nod, he smiles and steps forward.

 _I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard,_

 _I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words,_

 _I wish I found some chords in an order that is new,_

 _I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang,_

It's a bit surprising choice of songs, but Chloe finds she likes it, and the lyrics provide an interesting answer to the question posed.

 _I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink,_

 _But now I'm insecure and I care what people think._

The rest of the Tone Hangers join in as the chorus is sung, and while they are not as strong as the other groups in the room, they do have talent and sound good together.

 _My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think._

 _My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think._

The Tone Hanger who had shocked the executives with his Ice Cube rap earlier, steps forward and takes the next lines.

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,_

 _When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out (oh)._

 _Wish we could turn back time (oh), to the good ol' days (oh),_

 _When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out._

 _We're stressed out._

Chloe finds herself enjoying the Tone Hangers, but she can't shake her thoughts about Alice's performance, and how well rehearsed it had been. Much more than she and the Bellas had pulled together, or what the Tone Hangers were doing.

 _My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think._

 _My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think._

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,_

Aubrey whispers to Chloe, "At least these guys aren't pulling out a super performance with a mega-mashup."

Chloe nods, "Yeah, this seems more like our performance. Luckily we're not playing for position."

 _Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,_

 _Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money."_

The Tone Hangers really belt out this last line. Each member of the group with a huge grin. Chloe can tell they're at least having fun.

 _Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,_

 _Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money."_

 _Yo._

 _Wish we could turn back time (oh), to the good ol' days (oh),_

 _When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out._

The Tone Hangers really had no coordination in their movements, yet they all came together to belt out the final lyrics.

 _Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money!"_

And with the final words, all ten members of the Tone Hangers struck a different pose, which brought a smile to Chloe's lips. They might be a group of weirdos, hanging onto past A Cappella glory, but they were having fun, and she could totally relate.

"Another interesting choice of songs. Thank you Tone Hangers. Now let's hear you," Sir Willups says, as he points to Donald. He asks "What's your group called?

For his part Donald doesn't hesitate in answering, "We are DoubleTreble," says the former Treblemaker with confidence, he seems quite pleased with the name. Chloe suspects he came up with it. It totally fits the comic boy nerd she knew in college. With a signal from Donald, Unicycle and three others step forward with him and make their way to just in front of the executives. They move and get into position with a purpose, quickly taking up what looks like prearranged positions. There's a pause for a second or two as they all get settled, then Donald does a quiet count, and then they begin singing, and singing strongly.

 _We are the sure fire winners!_

The other five members of DoubleTrebble provide an echo from their positions, and Chloe realizes they had spaced themselves around, so that they can really project their voices. It's all very coordinated.

 _Winners, winners, winners, winners, winners_

Their voices are powerful and strong, as if DoubleTreble is going for shock and awe effect.

 _We're coming up like killing machines_

 _Our big guns gonna shatter your scene_

 _It's pandemonium on the floor_

 _Cause everybody wants a little more_

 _They wanna ride on the rocket ship_

 _Ride around the moon for a velvet kiss_

 _Cause all the girls and the boys wanna know_

 _How far this bad wild child's gonna go_

The rest of DoubleTreble move to join Donald and Unicycle at their spot in front of the judges. They have put some thought into this performance, that's clear to Chloe, It's a lot like the Nueva Bellas, there's an air of practiced coordination in their movements.

 _We are the sure fire winners_

 _Uh-oh yeah big time hitters_

 _We are the sure fire winners_

 _Uh-oh yeah big time hitters_

All ten members of DoubleTreble are in harmony with each other matching their teammates in pitch and volume. Chloe recognizes most of them, they were Trebles from her first few years at Barden. They had been really good then, having won Nationals once, and come in runners up the year Beca helped lead the Bellas to their first National Championship win. Listening to the ten men of DoubleTreble sing, it was easy to see they hadn't seemed to have lost anything.

 _Bringing the heat and the word is out_

 _Giving you something to shout about_

 _We are, yeah, we are, we are the sure fire winners_

 _Sure fire winners, sure fire winners, sure fire winners_

Again Chloe is struck by the precision of the choreography the group of men are exhibiting. Theirs is a bit more hiphop than the Nueva Bellas, but it's still well rehearsed. Donald steps into the middle of a circle his teammates have formed and continues to lay down the lyrics, with a decidedly R&B sound.

 _Flick the switch and the missile will fire_

 _I'm a heat seeker when I'm full of desire_

 _We're all drawn to the heat of the flame_

 _Cause you wanna be a star in the hall of fame_

 _I was born with glitter on my face_

 _My baby clothes made of leather and lace_

 _And all the girls in the club wanna know_

 _Where did all their pretty boys go?_

And again DoubleTreble sing as if they want to raise the roof. They are not shouting, their sound is better than that, but it is loud and attention getting.

 _We are the sure fire winners_

 _Uh-oh yeah big time hitters_

 _We are the sure fire winners_

 _Uh-oh yeah big time hitters_

 _Bringing the heat and the word is out_

 _Giving you something to shout about_

 _We are, yeah, we are, we are the sure fire winners_

 _Winners winners_

Now it's Unicycle who is taking up the song, though his sound is more Hip Hop than Donald's, it still works, and proves to be a nice contrast. Chloe catches Aubrey's eyes, and they silently exchange the same thought. This was prepared ahead of time.

 _Ooh yeah, take a walk on the wild with me_

 _Gonna take you to the top to the brink of what you believe_

 _Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top_

 _Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top_

 _You'd better get out of the game it's never gonna be the same_

 _Move over 'cause a new boy's calling your name_

All of DoubleTreble again come together, focusing their voices on the executives who sit just twelve feet away. They have ended their movements, and all stand at attention, singing into their microphones in perfect harmony.

 _We are the sure fire winners_

 _Uh-oh yeah big time hitters_

 _We are the sure fire winners_

 _Uh-oh yeah big time hitters_

 _Bringing the heat and the word is out_

 _Giving you something to shout about_

 _We are, yeah, we are, we are the sure fire winners_

It's easy to see the executives like what they are seeing. Mr Xavier is nodding his head, and both Ms Ramirez and Hoffman are tapping their feet. Chloe is jealous.

 _We are the sure fire winners_

 _Uh-oh yeah big time hitters_

 _We are the sure fire winners_

 _Uh-oh yeah big time hitters_

 _Bringing the heat and the word is out_

 _Giving you something to shout about_

 _Yeah we are, yeah, we are, we are the sure fire winners_

 _Gonna take you to the top to the brink of what you believe_

"Now that's rocking the house," declares John Mayer. "I knew my man Bump was underselling it when he suggested this demonstration."

"I think we're seeing what can be done by these performers. After a slow start, I think this last showcase is getting on track," says Sir Willup. Stacie takes ahold of Aubrey's elbow to keep the blonde from storming over and throttling Brightslymoore. Chloe is thankful for Stacie's quick thinking. She would have totally missed Aubrey, and it would not have done them any good to have Aubrey arrested for assault, and the Bellas thrown out of the building.

Brightslymoore of course is unaware how close he came to feeling the wrath of Aubrey Posen. Chloe thinks he should count himself very fortunate. The bald man turns again, and points at Kommissar. "This ladies and gentlemen is a great treat. You are about to see a performance of epic proportions; for next you will get to experience A Cappella from one of the most amazing groups in the whole world. I'm talking about the one and only Das Sound Machine!" He raises his fists in the air as he shouts it out, "Let's hear it for DSM!" He looks to Kommissar and asks, "Why do you think you should be part of this competition?"

All the DSM members had already formed an arrowhead shape, with Kommissar as the tip, even before Brightslymoore's question. At a silent signal from Kommissar, Hans and three others start making a percussion sound, and the arrow formation moves to the now vacant center of the performance space. The rest of DSM save for Kommissar start chanting the song lyrics.

 _We will, we will, Rock You_

 _(Rock You,)_

 _Singing, we will, we will, Rock You_

 _(Rock You,)_

 _Everybody, we will, we will, Rock You,_

 _Rock You!_

With amazing synchronization the DSM members quiet down and Kommissar's voice clearly rings out. Her voice is darkly compelling, with a warm, deeply husky quality and has an appealing accent, as she begins singing.

 _I've paid my dues_

 _Time after time._

 _I've done my sentence_

 _But committed no crime._

 _And bad mistakes ‒_

 _I've made a few._

 _I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_

 _But I've come through._

The rest of DSM breaks out of the formation that is around Kommissar, and move about the center area in a well rehearsed routine that again has Chloe questioning how much preparation the German group has performed prior to this meeting.

 _(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)_

The members of DSM work so well in sync, both in coordination of choreography, and in their harmonious singing. Kommissar again lets her voice rise above the rest and dominates the room.

 _We are the champions, my friends,_

 _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._

The whole groups take up the chorus,

 _(We will, we will, Rock You, Rock You!)_

 _(Singing, we will, we will, Rock You, Rock You!)_

( _Everybody, we will, we will, Rock You, Rock You!)_

Chloe can't help but compare their sound to the sound of a choir she once heard singing in the cathedral Notre Dame de Paris. She had visited it as a young teenager with her parents and had absolutely loved the sound she had heard from the choir which had reverberated through the venerable walls of the famous cathedral. DSM's sound is similarly rich and full.

Kommissar's voice still dominates as she begins again. The tall blonde woman is looking directly at the Bellas as she sings clearly.

We _are the champions._

 _We are the champions._

 _No time for losers_

 _'Cause we are the champions of the world._

"Could have sworn we are the champions, and that we kicked German butt in Copenhagen," whispers Cynthia Rose.

 _I've taken my bows_

 _And my curtain calls._

"You got that right, CR," huffs Stacie.

 _You brought me fame and fortune, and everything that goes with it._

 _I thank you all._

 _But it's been no bed of roses,_

 _No pleasure cruise._

 _I consider it a challenge before the whole human race,_

 _And I ain't gonna lose._

A second woman, who looks an awful lot like Beca, so much so Chloe does a double take, steps up and begins a different song.

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Champagne pouring over us_

 _All my friends were glorious_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

Stacie looks over to Chloe and mouths the name, "Panic at the Disco?" Chloe can only nod.

The other members of DSM come in again, strutting back to the middle of the floor, singing a line from the Queen classic.

 _We will, we will, Rock You_

 _(Rock You,)_

 _Singing, we will, we will, Rock You_

 _(Rock You,)_

 _Everybody, we will, we will, Rock You,_

 _Rock You!_

 _(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)_

Watching the members of DSM give this very stylized performance, Maria whispers loudly, "Does anyone else feel that this group has been working on this prior to today?"

CR nods, "Yeah baby, I think we all do." She pulls her wife in tight next to her.

 _We are the champions, my friends,_

 _All my friends were glorious_

 _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._

 _We will Rock You_

 _We are the champions._

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _We are the champions_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _No time for losers_

All of DSM look pointedly at the Bellas as they sing that line, and all the Bellas bristle. It was a planned move, pulled off with the German group's usual precision, so the Bellas know it is an intended insult.

 _'Cause we are the champions of the world._

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh, victorious_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

"I get the feeling we were setup to look like fools," whispers Aubrey, her anger welling up. Both Stacie and Chloe put a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulders. It helps to settle her, but the anger's still there.

 _We are the champions_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_

 _We are the champions._

 _We are the champions_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

"You forget, just…"starts Jessica. "... how good they really are," finishes Ashley. The rest of the Bellas can only nod.

 _We are the champions_

 _Champagne pouring over us_

 _All my friends we're glorious_

 _Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_

 _We are the champions_

 _Until we feel alright_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Champagne pouring over us_

Kommissar just happens to be near Beca as they sing about champagne being poured and lets her hand graze Beca's cheek. She winks at the petite brunette, who stands frozen, with mouth agape. Jesse is just as frozen, mouth just as open. Aubrey and Denise physically restrain Chloe from rushing the floor.

 _We are the champions_

 _All my friends were glorious_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _'Cause we are the champions of the world!_

DSM ends just as they began, in perfect synchronization, both in voice and movement. The room is quiet for a moment, before Sir Willup Brightslymoore excitedly starts clapping followed by the enthusiastic John Mayer. Chloe can also see that the four executives were also impressed. Even Masterson. If Chloe were to lay money down on this project getting a green light, she would bet heavily on yes.

"Like I said, that was a treat. Did I tell you? Did I tell you?" Brightslymoore looks so pleased with himself as he looks around for confirmation. "We got that on tape right?" He asks, pointing to the audio visual men. He got a thumbs up and let out a, "Yes!" He continues. "DSM are the class of A Cappella, but I was asked to do these guys last, which seems odd, who would want to follow DSM, but let's ask the question of…"

Jesse steps forward and says, "LA-Dreams."

Brightslymoore nods and says, "... LA-Dreams, why should you be on this show?"

Jesse moves further forward, till he's in the center of the room, directly in front of the executives. He pauses for a few moments as he gathers himself. He then starts to snap his fingers, getting the beat he's imagining in his head, and then begins, his voice quiet, low but clear.

 _Standing in the rain_

 _With his head hung low_

 _He couldn't get a ticket_

 _It was a sold out show_

 _Heard the roar of the crowd_

 _He could picture the scene_

 _Put his head to the wall_

 _And like a distant scream_

 _He heard one guitar_

 _It just blew him away_

 _He saw stars in his eyes_

Benji comes forward beginning his singing even as he moves to stand next to Jesse. There's something in the way he moves, that reminds Chloe of a young boy skipping, but it's not, it's just his zeal that he places into the performance. Though Benji's no longer the shy nerdy freshman Chloe first met years ago, he still sings with an endearing boyish enthusiasm that's quite endearing. Chloe smiles as she sees the adoration on Emily's face.

 _Here come the jesters, 1, 2, 3_

 _It's all part of my fantasy_

 _I love the music and I love to see the crowd_

 _Dancing in the aisles and singin' out loud, yeah, yeah_

Jesse comes back in at this point, his voice stronger.

 _And the very next day_

 _Bought a beat up six string in a second hand store_

 _Didn't know how to play it but I knew for sure_

 _That one guitar felt good in my hands_

 _Didn't take long to understand_

 _Just one guitar somewhere down low_

 _Was a one way ticket_

 _Only one way to go_

 _So I started rockin'_

Half the USC Buddies join Jesse in singing the next lines.

 _Ain't never gonna stop, no_

 _Gotta keep on rockin'_

 _Someday I'm gonna make it to the top!_

 _And be a jukebox HERO!_

 _(And sing)_

Chloe's heart skips a beat as she hears Beca sing. Well Emily is singing too, but Chloe's eyes and ears are focused on her tiny DJ. She's always thought Beca and Emily should do a couple songs together; their voices are so perfect together as the layer into the sound Jesse and his buddies are making

 _I love rock 'n' roll_

 _So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

 _I love rock 'n' roll_

 _So come and take your time and dance with me_

Benji rejoins the song, all smiles as he focusses on Emily. Chloe can tell, for Benji there is only Emily in the room.

 _Here come the dancers one by one_

 _Your momma's callin' but you're having fun_

 _You find you're dancin' on the number 9 cloud_

 _Put your hands together now and sing it out loud_

Jesse begins to solo again, though Beca is now standing next to him, and he seems to be singing to her, and while Chloe found that endearing in Benji, she now just feels a lump of cold in the pit of her stomach.

 _In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour_

 _Thought I passed my own shadow, by the backstage door_

And now Jody, or is it Mitch, Chloe isn't sure which, who solos with a whole new song.

 _Every time when I look in the mirror_

 _All these lines on my face getting clearer_

And suddenly Jesse and Jody (Mitch?) are interweaving lyrics.

 _(Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain)_

 _The past is gone_

 _It went by, like dusk to dawn_

 _Isn't that the way._

 _Everybody's got the dues in life to pay_

 _And that one guitar, made my whole life change_

Jesse and Mitch (or is it Jody) are really bringing it now, this part calling for singing with passion. Emily responds, having taken the lead on the Joan Jett classic; and suddenly she and Jesse are performing a duet.

 _And we'll be movin' on_

 _And singin' that same old song_

 _Yeah with me, singin'_

 _And be a jukebox hero, (so put another dime in the jukebox baby)_

 _I'm a jukebox hero, (so come and take your time and dance with me)_

 _Just a one guitar (jukebox hero)_

 _Got stars in my eyes_

Now Beca is layering in another song, with Emily backing her up. Chloe can't help but marvel how well both Beca and Emily have integrated into this new group. It's a testament to both of their talent and skill that they can fit into this new group so well and so fast.

 _Feel it comin' in the air (Yeah)_

 _And the screams from everywhere (Yeah)_

 _I'm addicted to the thrill (I'm ready)_

 _It's a dangerous love affair (What's up, c'mon)_

 _Only thing that's on my mind (Whats up)_

Chloe isn't surprised that Beca is weaving in one more song. It must have killed her to do a mashup without having at least one song from this century. Now she's at least getting to add some Jay Z and Rhianna to this mix. The smile she's sporting as she sings into the microphone is an easy tell she had insisted in placing this song into the mix.

 _Is who's gonna run this town tonight (What's up)_

 _Who's gonna run this town tonight (What's up)_

 _We gonna run this town_

 _We are, yeah I said it, we are,_

Benji now add his voice.

 _It's my Rock and Roll Fantasy_

 _I'm just a jukebox hero (stars in his eyes)_

 _Jukebox hero (Rock and Roll Fantasy), (I love rock 'n' roll)_

 _Jukebox hero (stars, stars, so come and take your time and dance with me)_

 _Jukebox hero (stars, stars), Fantasy),(I love rock 'n' roll)_

 _Jukebox hero (stars, stars, so come and take your time and dance with me)_

 _Stars in your eyes_

 _I love rock 'n' roll_

 _(Put another dime in the jukebox baby)_

If she hadn't figured it out earlier, now Chloe is certain she's listening to a Mitchell special. Jesse might have been able to mash up two, maybe even three songs, but four or five, and this seamlessly? No, this is all Beca.

 _I know nobody knows_

 _Where it comes and where it goes_

 _(This is Roc Nation, pledge your allegiance)_

 _(Only thing that's on my mind)_

 _(Is who's gon' run this town tonight) (What's up)_

 _I know it's everybody sin_

 _You got to lose to know how to win_

 _(And be a jukebox hero)_

 _Half my life_

 _Is books, written pages_

 _Live and learn from fools and_

 _From sages_

 _(Here come the Jesters 1,2,3)_

 _You know it's true, oh_

 _All these feelings come back to you_

 _(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, heyy_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _Sing with me, sing for the years_

 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, heyy, (What's up)_

 _Is whos gon' run this town tonight?_

 _We are, yeah I said it we are,_

It's an amazing blend of songs now, and Chloe can't keep up with all the overlapping layers. The choreography is simpler, with all the singers moving in a figure eight, so they are intertwining their paths, each singing their role, yet it all works.

 _Sing with me, just for today_

 _Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

 _(Rock and Roll Fantasy)_

 _Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year_

 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_

 _Sing with me, just for today_

 _(We gonna run this town)_

 _Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

Jesse's buddies from USC sing in the background.

 _Dream on, Dream on, Dream on_

 _Dream until your dreams come true_

 _(It's all part of my rock and roll fantasy, yeah)_

"WTF Chloe!" Hisses Aubrey. "Don't tell me they just came up with that mix."

 _Sing with me, sing for the year_

 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_

Chloe just shakes her head. Torn, because the performance is amazing, hurt because this was done behind her back. She watches Beca singing and it reminds her so much of what she saw that first time at the Lincoln Center, when the Bellas shocked everyone and won Nationals.

 _Put out the spotlights, one and all_

 _Then let the feelin' get down to your soul_

 _The music's so loud, you can hear the sound_

 _Reaching for the sky, churnin' up the ground_

 _Sing with me, just for today_

 _(It's all part of my rock and roll dream, yeah)_

 _Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

 _Sing with me, sing for the year_

 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_

 _(I love Rock and Roll)_

 _Sing with me, just for today_

 _(It's all part of my rock and roll dream)_

 _Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

 _(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _It's all part of my rock and roll fantasy_

 _It's all part of my rock and roll dream, yeah_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _Dream on, Dream on, Dream on_

 _Dream until your dreams come true_

 _Hey, hey, hey hey, (What's up)_

 _Hey, hey, hey hey, hey, hey,_

 _Hey hey, hey, hey,_

 _Hey, hey, hey hey, hey, hey,_

 _Dream on, Dream on, Dream on_

 _Dream until your dreams come true_

 _We gonna run this town tonight!_

With a smirk Beca gestures to the executives at the table and declares,

 _We out!_

The room erupts in noise. What DSM had displayed was precision and mastery, while Jesse and Beca's group had just showed raw creativity, art through chaos. It was again an example of musical genius that is Beca Mitchell.

Chloe can't help but cheer, yet it's bittersweet. She can literally feel that her joy doesn't touch her eyes. Beca performing without her is just too hard.

Beca is feeling the moment, her smile is so big and natural, these moments have always been enough for the redhead. It's so rare for the petite brunette to be so free and open; it's almost always tied to a musical experience, there's no way Chloe can begrudge the moment. And Beca can't help but be happy at what she just helped produce; it was amazing, just amazing. Chloe understands this, knows it in her very core, yet can't find the strength to be the best friend she needs to be for Beca. It hurts too much.

Maybe Alice senses this, a weakness to be exploited, because at this moment she slips in with a dagger, "Knew all the talent was with the midget." Her words are meant to hurt and they are quite successful, as Alice sneers at Aubrey and Chloe, "Knew you two didn't have it in you to compete." The thing is, at this moment Chloe can't argue. Every success she's had in the last five years is because of Beca; Chloe knows this.

Of course this is the moment Beca turns towards Chloe. The redhead attempts to slip on her mask, the mask she always wears, the one that hides her true feelings from Beca. But her fatigue and pain must be greater than she realizes, the mask doesn't fall easily into place. Beca's bright smile falters. At first it's just a tiny bit, the corners of her smile dropping ever so slightly, then as Beca really looks at Chloe, the smile fades away.

Without hesitation Beca walks away from her team and towards Chloe, who is desperately trying to show nothing but happiness for her best friend. "Chlo?"

Chloe aggressively attempts to avoid Beca's eyes, as she answers, "That was amazing Becs." She focuses on the front where the executives are talking among themselves, she so does not want to show any sign of her true feelings. How can she? The redhead knows if she were to look at Beca right now, her strength might fail, and it could end badly—so badly.

"Are you alright?" Beca asks as soon as she's right in front of Chloe. The concern quite evident in the sound of her voice, which makes this all the harder on Chloe.

The redhead tries to answer, give some meaningless platitude, anything that might assuage Beca, divert her attention. Yet at that moment words fail Chloe, and she can't answer. Beca is right there, right in front of her, so very close to her. But Chloe can't look at her, can't answer, in fact can't move at all; she's frozen.

"Chloe, are you alright?"

The redhead's mind is blank as she tries to formulate a sensible answer. She opens her mouth but no words come forth. She's putting all her energy into keeping tears at bay. Beca steps even closer and takes her hand, "Chlo?"

With all her willpower Chloe brings her eyes to Beca's, and smiles, "I'm fine. You were amazing…"

She can tell Beca isn't buying it, the petite brunette pushes, "Chlo…"

"What the aca-Hell Beca!" Aubrey comes out of nowhere to burst Beca and Chloe's private bubble. Chloe has never loved Aubrey more. Their blonde friend is keeping her voice down, but her anger is readily apparent to the two of them. It's just the distraction Chloe needs. It pulls Beca's attention off of her.

Before Beca can say anything Aubrey continues, "Don't tell me you and Jesse came up with that rock and roll fantasy mix on the fly!" Aubrey is livid, she's never been one to accept being the butt of a joke, or disrespected.

Beca seems reluctant to look away from Chloe, but she does, begrudgingly. She shakes her head, "No, Jesse told me he was texted last week with this last category. On Monday he and his USC Buddies gave me some songs they had come up with. I then put them into that quick mash-up, with my own addition of course."

Chloe chuckles, she so knew that Beca had added the Jay Z song. Beca's eyes swing around at the sound of Chloe's laugh. Her look of concern instantly morphing into a smile as she sees Chloe's.

"Would have been nice to have the same heads-up," says Stacie a bit bitterly. The tall brunette having stepped up beside Aubrey.

Beca tears her eyes from Chloe's cerulean blue, and looks up at her tall friend. Her brows knit together in confusion. "Wait, you guys weren't given a heads-up on the category list?"

Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe all answer 'No' at the same time.

Beca honestly looks shocked, "That's not right. How can that be?"

"Bumper!" Aubrey seethes. Looking over at Bumper, the blonde can see his smug self-satisfied smile. He notices her staring daggers, and blows her a kiss then waves. Aubrey's blood pressure spikes. "Aca-huddle now!"

All the Bellas snap to, the women coming together in a football like huddle, arms around each other's shoulders. Beca is automatically pulled in by Chloe.

"So what's the plan now?" Cynthia Rose asks looking at all of her best friends.

"What can we do?" Stacie asks, "The presentation is just about over."

Lily mumbles a response, and Chloe shakes her head, "Lily, Amy really would like her fiancé in one piece."

As Lily shrugs, Denise asks, "So we just take this?"

Everyone looks around at each other then they end up looking to Aubrey and Chloe. Chloe shakes her head. "No, we're not going to be the butt-of-a-joke."

"Damn straight," says Aubrey adamantly.

Beca has an idea, "Let me make this right." She looks around at all of her friends, and asks with some trepidation, "Do you guys trust me?"

Chloe doesn't hesitate, "Of course."

Beca feels her heart warm, and she knows this will work. When Aubrey and Stacie also nod, Beca feels like she's home again. This feeling only grows as Beca looks around at all her closest friends, they all share a smile and nod.

Beca feels better than she has since Sunday morning. "Okay, Aubrey, this is where we prove you can do this on the fly. Lily when I give you the signal you're going to lay down a beat." Beca closes her eyes for a moment, then smiles as she opens them with a smile and says, "Use the beat you used at our second Nationals."

"Chloe buy us a few seconds to get organized, then follow my lead."

Chloe nods and turns towards the executives. Beca thinks she heard the redhead say, "Always…" as she turns.

Beca focuses on Ashley and Jessica, "Do you two still love Fall Out Boy?"

The two women answer simultaneously, "Yeah!"

"Okay, Jess, I want you to open with Centuries, and Ash, when I signal, you will mix in the chorus of Immortals, okay? Watch for my signals."

Pointing at CR, Beca knows exactly what song she's going to perform. In her head, the DJ is quickly formulating the whole performance. "CR, have I got the perfect piece for you…"

She can still hear Beca's instructions as she walks towards the executives. Chloe's nervousness disappears as she approaches the executives and in its place she feels a rather cocky confidence. She even lets a little extra swagger in her walk. This is because she knows Beca is working her magic back with the Bellas, and they are going to wow the executives.

Alice whispers loudly in a sneer at Chloe as she passes by, "What are you going to do? Assault our ears with something else?"

Chloe ignores her and walks to within ten feet of the executives table. She squares her shoulders and says in what Amy dubbed her Bellas Mom voice says, "Excuse me! Excuse me, there's one more part to this presentation…"

Bumper and White both look befuddled as they ask, "There is?"

Fat Amy having spied the Bellas quick huddle, figured something was up, and jumps in, "Course there is, Bumper. My Pitches want to end on a high note." She's a bit sad not to be a part of the huddle. Realizing that currently she isn't and can't be part of their group is cold comfort. Still Amy can be of help here, and she desperately wants to be.

Chloe smiles at her Australian friend, "Now I don't know if you're aware," Chloe starts, focusing on the executives seated at the head table, "but the Barden Bellas were not just the World Champions of A Cappella, but we were the first American team to ever win the competition." Chloe gives the executives a moment to consider that, then presses forward, "The first, and we took on some serious competition," she glances to DSM, "and WE won." She stares Kommissar in the eyes as she says this. The tall blonde arches an eyebrow at the challenge. Chloe refocuses on the executives "It's only fitting for you to see what we can do as a finale to this presentation."

Masterson speaks up, "I think we've seen all we need to judge…"

"Oh you ain't seen nothing yet," declares Chloe confidently.

Ms Ramirez likes the confidence she's seeing from the redhead, and is intrigued, "I think we can spare a few minutes,"

Hoffman agrees, "Yeah, what's it going to hurt?"

John Mayer also loves the idea, "We've seen some amazing performances this afternoon, let's take a chance and see if we can get one more. This lovely lady seems awfully confident…"

"Oh, I'm all confident about all this," Chloe declares, sending a wink towards Mayer. "We're the simply the best."

Masterson levels his gaze at Chloe, taking in this young woman standing there with the temerity to make such bold statements. "Okay my dear, let's see what you and your team can do."

"Oh they're not my team," Chloe says confidently, and then points at Emily, jerking her hand back so her thumb is pointing over her shoulder at the Bellas. "They're my family."

Emily gets the message and looks to Benji, who smiles warmly. She squeaks and hugs him, then excuses herself from her group, and briskly makes her way to the Bellas, who accept her with quick hugs and smiles.

Chloe's heart warms as she hears Emily's giggles, and enthusiasm of her friends. She looks at the executives and declares, "Now you'll see what my family can do." With that, she does a smooth about face, and confidently makes her way back to the Bellas

"Not bad Red," smirks Beca as the redhead approaches. "So your little speech gave me an idea for a part of the performance…"

Chloe's eyes light up as Beca whispers her part. She knows that song, she won a Karaoke contest with it three years ago. "That's great Beca, can I add something?"

Beca raises an eyebrow, "Sure…" and Chloe gives the DJ a song recommendation. Beca's eyes light up. "I should have thought of that. Scratch what I said, Emily will cover your part, I know she knows it, you sing your idea, it's perfect."

Chloe smile grows at Beca's praise, and she can already see the gears in Beca's head turning, as she processes the information. The two quickly return to the Bellas huddle, she asks Aubrey and Stacie if they have their part, then Cynthia Rose, and then all the Bellas in general. All answer in the positive, though they all look a little apprehensive; they are about to do this cold with no practice.

Beca looks at all the Bellas and whispers, "Okay, just remember, you know your songs, I trust you to sing the lyrics you decide. Treat it like a riff-off, just watch for my ques, and then when I signal you to sing."

Beca then takes a long pause to catch her breath. She looks at all of them, stopping when her eyes land on Chloe. Her eyes are a bit shiney, as she holds back tears. With a sigh she says, "I'm truly sorry," she then looks at the rest, "to all of you. Chloe's right, you're not just friends, you're sisters. I'm really, really sorry if I've hurt any of you, I never wanted too. Thank you for letting me try and make this right." She flashes a smile, and says a little more confidently, "Now, let's show everyone here what sisters can do when we put our minds to it."

The Bellas are all smiles, faces alight with positivity. Aubrey puts her hand in the middle and all the Bellas follow. "On three. One…"

Stacie leans in and gives Aubrey a quick kiss. "For luck," she whispers, and then finishes the count for the very shocked blonde, "two, three!" Despite their smiles and some shock the Bellas all hit their notes, save for Aubrey, who is still registering what just happened.

With a nudge from Chloe Aubrey moves to position, along with all the other Bellas. "Just like we did in Chicago three years ago." says Chloe. Reminding the women which routine they were using. Space had been limited for that demonstration, so the routine was kept simpler. It also allowed CR to guide Maria, and Denise to guide Emily, who of course hadn't been a part of that performance.

Once all the women are in place, Beca steps up to a position between the executives and the Bellas, with her back to the executives. She looks over to Chloe, who casts a wink at her, which makes her heart feel warm. With that extra surge of confidence, Beca begins her count, "One, Two, Three, Four." She counts out with a snap of her fingers and then points to Lily who starts to beatbox a rhythm. As the rhythm is laid down, the rest of the Bellas hum along, and begin moving about the space in front of the executives. Once that's going Beca signals Jessica who comes to stand in front of the executives and begins singing.

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me, for centuries_

 _Just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

At Beca's signal the Bellas join in on the chorus.

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _You will remember me, for centuries_

Beca points to Ashley who steps up next to her best friend and harmonizes perfectly.

 _(We could be immor immortals, immor immortals - Immor immortals, immor immortals)_

Jessica can't hide her smile as she continues to sing with her best friend.

 _You will remember me,_

 _remember me, for centuries_

For Chloe, watching Beca is like watching a conductor guide an orchestra. She watches the tiny DJ give a signal to Denise and Emily who are providing back up sound.

 _(Du-du-du-du-du-du-du)_

 _(We could be immor immortals, immor immortals - Immor immortals, immor immortals)_

 _You will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _(Immortals, we could be immortals)_

 _You will remember me,_

 _Remember me, for centuries_

At Beca's direction Cynthia Rose steps to the middle of the room and begins rapping.

 _Look_

 _If you had_

 _One shot_

 _Or one opportunity_

 _To seize everything you ever wanted_

 _In one moment_

 _Would you capture it_

 _Or just let it slip?_

Beca then points to Ashley, Denise, and Emily, who add their voices in again with,

 _(We could be immor immortals, immor immortals - Immor immortals, immor immortals)_

Cynthia Rose steps to the front again, lifting her microphone with a huge smile.

 _She's nervous, but on the surface she looks calm and ready_

 _To drop bombs, but she keeps on forgettin'_

 _What she wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud_

 _She opens her mouth, but the words won't come out_

 _She's chokin', how, everybody's jokin' now_

 _The clocks run out, times up, over, blaow!_

 _Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity_

 _Oh, there goes Rabbit, she choked_

 _She's so mad, but she won't give up that easy? No_

 _She won't have it, she knows her whole back city's ropes_

 _It don't matter, she's dope, she knows that, but she's broke_

 _She's so stacked that she knows, when she goes back to her mobile home, that's when its_

 _Back to the lab again yo, this whole rhapsody_

 _She better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass her_

 _(Remember me for centuries -_ _You will remember me, for centuries)_

Chloe feels the familiar shiver run up her spine as Beca now points to Emily, and their youngest friend belts out.

 _You're simply the best, better than all the rest_

 _Better than anyone, anyone I ever met_

 _I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say_

All the Bellas are having a blast as they move and sing, Cynthia Rose high fives Emily as they skip past each other.

 _(We could be immor immortals, immor immortals - Immor immortals, immor immortals)_

Stacie and Aubrey now step to the front as Beca points to them.

 _Yeah, We could be the greatest_

 _We can be the best_

 _We can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 _We could beat the world_

 _We could beat the war_

 _We could talk to God, go banging on his door_

 _We can throw your hands up_

 _We can beat the clock_

 _We can move a mountain_

 _can break rocks_

 _We can be a master_

 _Don't wait for luck_

 _Dedicate ourselves and we gon' find ourselves._

 _(You're simply the best, better than all the rest!)_

 _(Remember me for centuries -_ _You will remember me, for centuries)_

Beca points to Maria and Cynthia Rose

 _You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

 _You own it, you better never let it go_

 _You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

 _This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better_

 _You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

 _You own it, you better never let it go_

 _You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

 _(Remember me for centuries - You will remember me, for centuries)_

 _This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better_

 _(We could be immor immortals, immor immortals_

 _Immor immortals, immor immortals)_

Chloe feels the familiar shiver run up her spine as Beca lets a sly smile play across her lips, and signals Chloe.

 _You ready?! Let's go!  
Yeah, for those of you that wanna know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all (c'mon)  
This is ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure  
Fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

Aubrey and Stacie step to either side of Chloe, huge smiles as they sing into their microphones.

 _When we're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know our name (yeah)  
'Cause we burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know our name (yeah)  
And we'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _(We will be immor immortals, immor immortals - Immor immortals, immor immortals)_

 _(You better lose yourself in the music, the moment)_

 _(You're simply the best, better than all the rest!)_

 _(Remember me for centuries - You will remember me, for centuries)_

Chloe's heart is racing as the performance reaches its crescendo. She sees Beca's signal and begins again with a slightly altered version of Fort Minor's 'Remember the Name'.

 _She doesn't need her name up in lights  
She just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
She feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know her_

Beca doesn't know this but Chloe's singing this song about Beca. The redhead had altered the lyrics in her head to fit Beca, after she heard Beca playing it.

 _It's about reality and making some noise_

 _Who the hell is she anyway, she never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leavin' them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact  
That many misjudge her because she makes a livin' from creating sounds_

Beca gives Chloe a look, eyebrow arching, as she takes in the changes to the lyrics Chloe is laying down. Chloe casts a wink and just continues to sing. It thrills her that she's singing this directly to Beca, and the tiny DJ doesn't even realize it.

 _Put it together herself, now the picture connects  
Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect  
She's only focused on what she wrote; her will is beyond reach  
And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

 _(You better lose yourself in the music, the moment)_

 _(Remember me for centuries - You will remember me, for centuries)_

All the Bellas now come to stand in a line, each doing their part. One would think this would be a cacophony of chaos, but the Bellas are so in tune with each other over the years that it comes out as an amazing mix of music.

( _You better lose yourself in the music, the moment)_

 _(This is ten percent luck Twenty percent skill)_

 _(Fifteen percent concentrated power of will)_

 _(You own it, you better never let it go)_

 _(Five percent pleasure Fifty percent pain)_

 _(You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow)_

 _(We're simply the best, better than all the rest!)_

 _(And a hundred percent reason to remember the name)_

 _(We will be immor immortals, immor immortals_

 _Immor immortals, immor immortals)_

 _(This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better)_

 _(When we're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know our name)_

 _(Remember me for centuries_

 _You will remember me, for centuries)_

 _'Cause we burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know our name (yeah)  
And we'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _YEAH!_

The Bellas end with a shout. There's a heartbeat and then the noise is deafening as the room erupts in applause.

Beca is swarmed by the Bellas, receiving hugs from Stacie and Chloe. The petite brunette hasn't found herself this excited since the Bellas victory at Worlds. It felt like that first time leading the Bellas in the swimming pool her freshman year. Beca lives for these spontaneous musical moments. She feels this moment in her heart. There's something about the voices of her friends, her sisters, weaving together in harmony that reminds her of all the piece that she ever done for the Bellas. Yet this is so much better because of the complexity and difficulty, and her girls pulled it off flawlessly.

Next to her Chloe is beside herself, the redhead keeping her arm around her shorter friend. It's hard for the redhead to come up with a creative adjective for what she's feeling. Their performance was amazing. Over the years Chloe had done some really interesting and creative things with music, thanks mostly to Beca, but nothing as amazing as this.

At the executives table, there was a long stunned moment, as the Bellas performance came to an end. It takes a moment for Masterson to remember to close his mouth, his jaw having dropped at what was just displayed. The sound of the other participants roaring their approval jolts the executive from his stupor. He couldn't even vocalize his astonishment at the performance the women had just pulled off. He'd seen musicians and singers perform, but to pull such a layered performance pretty much on the spot? No he had never seen anything like that. Still he tries to play it off. "It's alright," he says in an undertone, "I suppose." While he might try to deny it, Masterson was kind of impressed. They might actually have a show here; maybe even a success.

"You suppose?" John Mayer yells, then lets loose, "That was fucking better than alright. That was AWESOME!"

"What a show!" Sir Willup declares as he is exchanging high fives with Amy, who is yelling, "Those are my Pitches!"

Even Bumper is whooping it up, and beams with pride as John Mayer comes down and shakes his hand, and claps him on the back.

Hoffman and Xavier are all smiles discussing the potential this show proposal has, while Ms Ramirez sits back, seemingly like she's figuring out just how to market this. Her smile says it all. Masterson looks out at the Bellas who are being overrun by all the other participants. He shakes his head, this presentation like no other he's ever been a part of. The congratulations, the slaps on the back, and hugs, it's like the Bellas won the contest already. They haven't won anything if Masterson so chooses, but even he has to concede this has hit potential, and he might not keep his current position if he were to let CBS, Fox, or ABC get their hands on it.

"I see the wheels in your head going round Masterson. You know as well as I that we are giving the greenlight," says Ramirez.

"Yes, your right." He signals Mr White, "Travis, you know what to do. Set up a meeting with us," he indicates the executives at the table, "Mr Allen, Ms Wilson, and Mr Brightslymoore. Make it sooner rather than later." He stands up and looks at the spectacle in front of him, all the performers now mingling like they were at some social. He shakes his head as he turns to leave, "As shocking as it sounds, they actually sold their idea. Will wonders never cease."

{-X-X-*-X-X-}

Chloe and Beca had become separated in all the congratulatory best wishes of the people around them, Chloe had been pulled into a hug by Aubrey, while Beca was being squeezed between Ashley, Jessica, and Denise. Beca's now talking to Cynthia Rose and Maria reliving the moment CR had saved the Bellas during the Motown challenge, when the petite brunette feels a pair of strong warm arms go around her. She looks over her shoulder as Jesse pulls her in close, and smiles. She turns in his arms to see her boyfriend staring back at her, with a huge goofy grin on his face. "That was amazing Beca. We're going to crush this competition with you on our side."

The corners of Beca's smile drops just the slightest as she's reminded that she's not going to be competing with the Bellas. She had actually forgotten during their impromptu closing performance. Jesse doesn't seem to notice though, his exuberance clouding his perception of Beca's demeanor. Looking over his shoulder he notes, "Oh, hey Bumper is signaling. Looks like he wants us to meet John Mayer."

He starts to pull her in that direction, but Beca resists, she pulls out of Jesse's arms, "Uhh, I need to ask Stacie something, you go, and I'll catch up."

"You sure? I could wait." He offers with his goofy grin.

"No," she shakes her head, "you go ahead. Who knows how long John Mayer can stay. I'll catch up."

He nods and heads off. Beca lets her breath out in a sigh.

From the corner of her eye, Beca notices Kommissar approaching. she turns to face the intimidating blonde with arms crossed. Kommissar smiles predatorily, "Congratulations, my feisty kleine maus." The German Amazon speaks in a sultry purr. "You were, what is the word? Wonderful, amazing even…"

"If you say so." Beca raises a single eyebrow and tries to sound nonchalant. She can't help herself though and continues, "You would know amazing…" Beca scrunches her eyes closed hoping beyond hope that the German somehow missed the last.

Kommissar's throaty laugh shatters that hope. "My feisty kleine maus I do look forward to seeing you more, now that it looks we will be competing against you. Maybe we can even find time to get together for other, how you say more physical competitions." The tall blonde gives Beca a knowing wink.

Beca attempts to swallow the lump in her throat. "You are quite physically flawless," Beca is really ready to let the ground swallow her now.

Chloe is suddenly at Beca's side. "Yeah, that's not happening…" The redhead declares as she puts her arm around Beca.

The German woman's laugh is haughty, and full of mockery. She turns and calls over her shoulder, "We shall see," as she walks back to DSM.

Beca is really hoping that Chloe didn't hear her latest faceplant in front of the statuesque German blonde. Again hope proves fleeting as Chloe says, "You just had to say she's physically flawless again."

{-X-X-*-X-X-}

 **A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter. When I first thought of this story, this was one of the first scenes I pictured in my head, but man was it tough to write. Trying to convey the spectacle and music that I was picturing in my head was much more difficult than I imagined. I really hope you liked it.**

 **So you know, the name 'Sir Willups Brightslymoore' is the name in IMDB for Pitch Perfect 2 for David Cross's character the 'World's Biggest A Cappella Fan'. I liked the name so I put it in. Also, I could not find a last name for Fat Amy, so went with Rebel Wilson's last name.**

 **Songs used in this chapter:**

 **You Keep Me Hangin' On by The Supremes**

 **I Can't Get Next to You by The Temptations**

 **Fame by Irene Cara**

 **Ice Cube - Gangsta Rap Made Me Do It**

 **Wiz Khalifa, Snoop Dogg - Young, Wild & Free**

 **Queen Latifah - Ladies First**

 **Will Smith - Getting Jiggy With It**

 **Ice-T - O.G. Original Gangster**

 **Will. - Scream and Shout**

 **Twenty One Pilots - Mr Blurryface**

 **Mix - Irene Cara - Fame & The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up **

**Adam Lambert - Sure Fire Winners**

 **Mix - Queen - We Will Rock You & Queen - We Are The Champions **

**Mix - Foreigner - Jukebox Hero & Bad Company - Rock and Roll Fantasy & Aerosmith - Dream On & Jay Z - Run This Town**

 **Mix - Fall Out Boy - Centuries, Immortal & Eminem - Lose Yourself & Script - Hall of Fame & Tina Turner - Simply the Best & Fort Minor - Remember the Name **

**I don't own any of these songs, or anything in this story. Will really try to post quicker the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Chloe Spies Jesse

**A/N: Hello Readers! Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it as much as the previous ones. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and the really kind words.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or really anything.**

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

CHAPTER 19

 _ ***** Chloe spies Jesse *****_

"Hey Chloe, looking for anything in particular?"

Chloe looks up into the sky-blue eyes of the tall surfer dude who is one of the co-owners of the store she's currently perusing through. With a shake of her head she flashes one of her megawatt smiles, "Nahh… nothing in particular Sean, just looking for some sheet music for my collection, maybe an album or two."

The surfer's heavily tanned face splits into a huge toothy smile, that seems extra bright due to his darker skin tone. "Cool. You enjoying the summer break?"

The redhead smiles warmly as she turns leaning up against the counter, "Oh yeah, nice to have my schedule freed up a bit now that summer break is in full swing."

The surfer smiles as he loads a number of old style LP's into a blue plastic milk crate. He nods and asks, "So what are you up too?"

"Oh, you know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. I still have time at the school with their camp, and I picked up a few more hours a week at the dance studio."

Sean returns her smile, though his is closer to a smirk, and he lets his eyes wander over her saying, "More dancing huh, sounds nice. Well if you need anything," he leans in and drops his voice, "and I mean anything, just let me know." He gives her a wink as he picks up a crate of records, from the counter and heads for the far aisles.

Chloe giggles at the obvious flirtation and calls out, "I just might do that," giving him an obvious once over. Sean's a good-looking guy, make that a gorgeous guy, Chloe can see that. His style is that of your typical California surfer guy, which he actually is, having regaled Chloe with his surfer stories on more than one occasion. She knows the flirting is mostly playful, mostly, yet she has no heart to put into anything more. As handsome as the tall man is, with his sandy blonde hair that's never combed, yet always looks good, and light blue eyes that she is sure make most girls swoon. Yet Chloe isn't really tempted. She finds her preferences tending a bit shorter, brunette, and her blue eyes a couple shades darker.

He smirks over his shoulder, "Promises, promises."

This causes Chloe to chuckle some more as she looks about Lost Note Music. It's an amazing music store she and Baca had discovered within days of moving into their apartment, and both had spent a lot of time going up and down the aisles, looking for music, buying records, and just enjoying the feel of music the store exudes.

The store sits in the middle of this adorable little neighborhood shopping district that's within walking distance of the girl's apartment. Lost Note Music looks deceptively small on the outside but is actually pretty huge inside, even spanning two whole floors. It's the kind of store that's pretty easy to get lost in as one wanders the aisles to browses the titles.

"You sure you aren't looking for something?"

Chloe is woken from her reverie to find Sean at her side again. She shakes her head no again. "Nah.. just looking for music to use at my summer camp job, and the music lessons I'm going to be starting this weekend."

Sean looks at her surprised. "You're working a summer camp?"

"Yeah, I'm keeping busy, working a few hours a day at the summer camp my school runs. They asked me to provide music classes," Chloe says with a proud smile.

Sean looks at her with genuine interest. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Chloe can't contain her excitement. "It's not much different than my work during the school year, but now it's all fun and games."

"Something tells me it's always fun and games with you," says Sean, giving Chloe a waggle of his eyebrows.

"I've been known to play games," replies the redhead, continuing her light flirting.

The blonde surfer laughs and asks, "So you're enjoying your summer?"

Chloe pulls out a book of Beyoncé' songs, and oohs in excitement. "I'm definitely buying this." She looks over at Sean, "What? Oh yeah!" She is almost bouncing with joy. "The kids are amazing, and I get to coordinate a music based activity for the campers each week." Sean smiles, recognizing the genuine joy in Chloe's words. The redhead is on a roll though and doesn't notice. "I'm simply loving it; working with the kids on fun songs, teaching them mini-performances. And I have this idea of developing a performance each week, that the kids take part in and showcase for their parents. The first one is next week!"

"So, I'll take that as a yes," interjects Sean still chuckling.

Chloe laughs while rolling her eyes playfully. "Oh Yeah."

"So, what happened with that thingy thing you were doing?"

Chloe arches her right eyebrow, "My thingy?"

Chloe can actually make out a slight blush under Sean's natural tan. "You know your thingy with Beca…"

Chloe turns towards Sean and says in her most sultry voice, "Oh now that sounds intriguing…"

Sean visibly swallows at the sound of Chloe's voice; the huskiness just screaming sexiness. "Umm… Yeah… the you know, you had a…" Sean suddenly finds it hard to speak under the sensual look Chloe has adopted. He sputters on to a very amused redhead, "You know the presentation thingy…"

Chloe's eyes widen at the mention of the presentation, she actually had forgotten that she had told Sean about the presentation at NBCUniversal. "Oh that… Well it's been two weeks actually to the day since we performed for the executives there…"

"You performed?" Sean's surprise easily heard in his inflection.

Chloe goes back to giddy bubbly as the memories of the performance pop up into her mind. "Oh yeah… You should have seen Beca, she was amazing…"

Sean laughs lightly as Chloe continues to describe what really does sound like an amazing performance. He also chuckles because there's a very obvious pattern to Chloe's storytelling, that seems to always come back to a particular brunette roommate of the redhead. It was a pattern he had noted in many of his conversations with Chloe. It was one of the reasons his flirtations had evolved from serious, to fun and jovial, with only a hint of seriousness, because come on, a guy could always hope. No, it was pretty clear that Chloe only had eyes for one person at this time.

"You haven't heard anything back?" Sean asks as the story winds down.

"Nope," Chloe says, really popping the 'P'. "I know my friends have been meeting with the representatives from NBC, but nothing definitive either way. I hope we hear something soon. It's so important for my friend Fat Amy."

Sean loads some more albums into another empty crate. A thought seems to strike him, and he asks, "If it doesn't get the greenlight will your other friend be staying for the summer?"

This question catches Chloe off-guard. She looks confused, "Who?"

Setting the albums on the counter, he holds his right hand up as if showing the size of a person, "You know the tall, slightly klutzy in an awkwardly cute way…"

Realization dawns on Chloe's face as she says, "You mean Emily?"

Sean's face splits with a smile. "Yeah, Emily. Will she be staying?"

"Why do you want to know? You're not interested, are you?" Chloe is suddenly in protective Mama-bear mode.

Sean puts up his hands quickly, "What? No, oh no… Actually, Joey may be…" he defends himself quickly.

Chloe instantly feels a sense of relief. "Oh Joey; that makes a lot more sense." Chloe knows Joey, who just finished his Freshman year at UCLA, and is a sweet little music nerd who couldn't hurt a fly. "Yeah, she's going to stay for the summer no matter what, but I'm afraid Joey is out of luck. Emily is in a pretty committed relationship. Which is a little too bad, because based on Benji, her boyfriend, Emily would have totally dug Joey."

"Ahh, that is too bad. Would have been nice for Joey to find someone. He's too shy for his own good. But you must be excited she's staying the whole summer."

"Oh totes!" Chloe exclaims excitedly. "It's been aca-amazing having Emily around as a third roommate. She's truly the younger sister Chloe I always begged my parents for." The redhead looks a little wistfully, as she remembers the many times she tried convincing her parents to give her a baby sister; once even bringing her full piggy bank to her mother and informing her she had saved enough to buy a little sister.

The music shop owner gives her a rueful look. "I can see it. The two times I met her I have to say leaves an impression. That girl may actually be bubblier than you," says Sean in a serious sounding voice.

"I feel I should be offended; but the truth is you may be right. She is super bubbly and fun. The apartment has been lively and fun, instead of quiet and lonely."

This causes a look of confusion with the blonde man. "Why would it be quiet and lonely?"

Chloe sighs, "Oh you know, Beca has been super busy between the club and her time at the studio, so it's been nice having the Emily around to hang around and have fun." Chloe looks wistful as she says regretfully, "Though even that has begun to be fleeting."

"Why?"

The redheaded woman sighs, "She has been going into work with Beca, to the studio. She and Beca have started working on her first album. It's an amazing opportunity for the both of them, and they're running with it." Chloe struggles to keep her feelings in check, and masked from Sean. Truth is she's a little jealous of Emily, and a little lonely. She hasn't really seen her DJ much since the presentation two weeks ago. Beca has spent a number of nights at Jesse's, while Emily has been getting to go with her DJ to the studio. This has left Chloe a bit lonely and jealous; jealous of Emily, jealous of Jesse. It's reached a point where jealousy was consuming too much of her waking moments.

Chloe had decided today is going to be different, hence the trip to her favorite music store.

"Wow," says Sean, unaware of the feelings Chloe is masking. "Beca and Emily are making an album?"

The redhead nods, though her head is no longer in this conversation. Chloe can't help but feel it's like she had feared when Beca first brought up the idea with Emily that she's being left behind. She manages to answer, "Oh yeah, Beca was a rock star, so confident and determined. She was able to convince her boss to give her and Emily this chance."

Sean senses something in Chloe's answer and says, "Beca is pretty amazing. Is she spinning tonight?"

"Oh yeah, my tiny DJ is going to spin tonight," Chloe says wistfully. "She's going to be the headline DJ at Club Exchange! Can you believe it? I can't wait to see her spin." Chloe's thoughts of course turn to her tiny DJ, and she feels the usual squeeze on her heart. The downside of having extra time is that you have extra time to think, and not having Beca around has ensured that Chloe's almost constantly distracted by thoughts of Beca. For some reason, it's getting worse. She decides to go to one of her typical defenses, enthusiasm, her eyes grow large, and her smile wide, as she declares, "You should totally come to Club Exchange tonight!"

The surfer can't help, as many others have found over the years, but get caught up in the redheads' enthusiasm. "That would be fun. I've always wanted to see the tiny DJ doing her thing live. I mean the videos that get posted on-line our great. She has a really dedicated super fan, but you know the real thing live can't be beat."

Chloe can feel the heat in her cheeks as a light red blush spreads, knowing she's the super fan Sean is describing. "Uhh... yeah, Beca's got a pretty good fan, but you're right, nothing beats seeing her live."

He asks hopefully, "So you're going to be there tonight?"

Chloe nods enthusiastically, "Of course! I try not to miss any of Beca's performances. Plus, we have a bunch of friends in town who are going to make it too."

"So, if I show up, do I get a dance with you?" Sean adopts a bit of a puppy dog look. Pulling out the big blue eyes.

Of course, Chloe is the master of utilizing eyes to bend people's wills, so the taller blonde's eyes have very little effect on her. Still the redhead likes the surfer, and can be magnanimous in granting at least a dance or two. She pretends to ponder this for a moment, even tapping her chin with her index finger. "Maybe…"

"Chloe…" Sean whines.

Chloe can't help giggling, "Okay you big baby. If I see you there, I'll dance with you."

Sean's face instantly lights up. "Well then I'm definitely going. Only a fool would miss an opportunity to dance with Chloe Beale."

"Easy there tiger." Feeling this line of conversation could take her down another rabbit hole, the redhead decides to change the subject. "So tomorrow I'm giving my first music lesson. Well Emily and I are. We'll be giving piano lessons to two girls from my dance school. Emily is giving guitar to a girl from my school, and I'm giving voice coaching to her sister."

A bit of pride finds its way back into Chloe's voice. "Nice," declares Sean. "That's right, I remember you saying something about giving private lessons. You're starting tomorrow, cool."

"Yeah…"

Sean gets excited, "You should put up flyers in our windows, and on our bulletin board."

Chloe perks up, "Really?"

Sean scoffs, "Of course!"

Chloe lights up, "Thanks Sean." She gives the tall man a big hug. "You're the best."

"I know," he says confidently. Looking at all the albums he's loaded into the old milk crate. "Well these aren't going to shelve themselves. You'll know where to find me if you need anything." With that Sean hefted the crate and started walking to the other side of the room.

Chloe thanks him again, and promises to bring in some flyers. Then she begins again to look around for anything that might catch her eyes. There's a little bit of relief as Sean goes back to work, as much as Chloe loves talking to people, there are times she just wants a little space, a little quiet. Sean through no fault of his had steered her into conversations about topics she's trying to ignore at the moment.

She decides to look at some records, thinking that music might be a nice distraction; and it works, before she's even made it down one aisles, she's spent a good half hour exploring. She's just starting on the next aisle when Chloe actually finds something she would like to buy. She wasn't expecting to find anything in particular but then she sees a record that is actually one of Beca's favorites, Aquemini by OutKast, something the DJ had mentioned a couple years ago.

Chloe's smiling down at the cover, which has a seventies funk style, when she looks up and spots Jesse walking past the store window. It's quite surprising to see Jesse here at this time of day. It's not like Jesse lives close by, and he's usually at school at this time of day. For a brief second Chloe wonders if Beca is here too; but that doesn't make sense. Emily and her had gone into Residual Heat this morning, because Beca was able to secure actual studio recording time.

For some reason, Chloe is not sure why, curiosity gets the best of her. "Sean!" The surfer turns and asks her what's up. "I need to do something. Can you keep these for me?" He assures her that's no problem as she places the music she's been collecting and the OutKast album off to the side on the counter and makes a beeline out of the store.

Rushing out to the street, Chloe quickly scans in the direction she saw Jesse walking. The redhead quickly spots him crossing the street to the next block. For a split second she thinks about calling out to him, or rushing over to him, but it doesn't feel right. She decides not to catch up or announce her presence as she starts to follow, and so sets a pace that ensures she doesn't catch up. Part of her feels bad that she's being a bit of a creeper, but something deep down tells her she needs to see this. In her head she attempts to find rational that this is not stalking or spying, and there's nothing wrong with what she's doing.

When she sees Jesse reach his destination, Chloe's glad she made the choice to be a creeper, because halfway down the next block she watches Jesse going into a jewelry store. It's this nice little place in the middle of this rather quaint shopping street. She and Beca have walked past it a number of times, looking at the displays in the windows, though they had never gone in.

Slowing down as she approaches the jewelry store, an old lady smiles at her as she walks past which she returns politely. As Chloe walks on by, out of the corner of her eye she can see Jesse. As she walks past the front door, she subtly glances inside, thankful that it is open so she can look in easily. She releases a breath she had been holding as she spots Jesse, relieved that his back is to the street. Casually so as not to draw attention, she steps around the open door and up to the window display. Chloe pretends to be examining a rather beautiful necklace and earrings set that's being exhibited. The set is truly beautiful, but she barely notices, she's in this spot because the door helps cover her, but being open allows her to hear what's going on inside. It's the perfect place to find out what's happening in the store. Again, a wave of guilt washes over her for spying on Jesse, but she can't help herself.

Studying him intently through the glass, though if anyone were to observe her it would look like she's just really interested in the jewelry set before her. This gives her cover to see that he's talking to the jeweler behind the counter. Of course he's being Jesse, an over-excited puppy, talking a little bit louder than necessary, she finds herself rolling her eyes at his enthusiasm even as she recognizes it is slightly endearing.

What she gathers so far from his ramblings is that Jesse has been there before and he's positive he's found 'the perfect one'. Chloe's heart feels a stab of pain as she realizes that Jesse's looking at engagement rings.

Chloe can hear Jesse talking to the man, "Yeah, I need this to be just the right one. I mean you know, she's the one; right? I need to have just the perfect ring for her. We were in here a couple months ago, and there was a ring I know that caught her eye." Chloe's heart drops at these words. Had Beca been considering engagement rings? She had never mentioned going into this jewelry store, despite them stopping to window shop a couple times.

In the back of her mind she can hear the clock that's been there since the first ICCA National Championship. The one which started counting the moment she saw Beca kiss Jesse. The one that she always imagines is counting the time till Beca is out of her life.

She's been standing here for far too long, she knows this, but she just can't tear herself away just yet. Curiosity is getting the better of her. She knows Jesse will be mad at her for spying on him, and she would be so mortified to be called out, still she holds, trying to catch a glimpse of the ring.

Jesse exclaims loudly. "Oh! here it is!" Snapping Chloe out of her thoughts. She once again listens attentively, wanting to hear as much as possible. His enthusiasm is easily heard from Chloe's vantage point. He holds up the ring, and even through the glass she can see it's a beautiful ring, with a huge diamond. She has to give him credit, when he goes in, he goes all in.

Have you ever had one of those moments where the world stops moving? Where everything around you cease to exist, and all your focus is tunneled in on a specific point. This is what Chloe experiences at this moment. All her attention is focused on the ring being held up. Time slows, all sound seems to be drowned out as if Chloe is listening to the world from the bottom of the ocean. Chloe stares at the ring, seeing it for what it truly is, the beginning of a new world for the happy couple, and the end of hers.

Standing there watching him, hearing his enthusiasm, knowing what he's excited about, it's too much; Chloe finds herself beginning to hyperventilate. She's positive she can hear the sound of her heart breaking. Tears begin to pool in her eyes, and she's blinking rapidly to keep them at bay.

She needs to be away from this spot.

Now!

Before she is discovered, Chloe knows she has to move away. With all the self-control she can muster, Chloe backs away, keeping her movements slow; her eyes on Jesse, praying he doesn't turn around and see her. When she's backed away enough it takes every ounce of her will to nonchalantly turn and begin a leisurely stroll away. All her instincts are to run, she's never felt the urge to run more.

She releases a breath she didn't realize she's holding, she's fairly certain she's not been spotted. That would have been humiliating. With relief, she begins to walk away. As she walks, she increases her pace, she can't help it, till she's walking rather briskly down the street. She needs to be away from this spot, away from this moment. Chloe feels like her heart has just been yanked out her chest.

She cuts left at the corner and looks over her shoulder, just to make sure Jesse had not spotted her; but there's no sign of him. He's still inside the little shop, probably too engrossed in selecting the perfect ring to notice anything happening around him. She swiftly walks down the next block, and then cuts across the street. She has no real destination in mind, she just knows she wants to be away.

After five minutes of just wandering, she finally spies a destination. With a smile that does little to bring any light to Chloe's sad eyes, she walks down the block and sits down at an outdoor table of a small independent cafe that's fast become a favorite of hers. It's a couple blocks from the apartment, but more importantly a couple blocks from the jewelry store. It's just the type of place Chloe loves with large, bright windows and a view of really nice park across the road.

As she sits, she notes a cute little waitress approaching with her pad and pen. The waitress is a young college student, who always makes Chloe think about elves and fairies, with her slender features, slightly longer ears, and a cute pixie cut of dark brown hair. She comes to stand above Chloe and happily says, "Hey Chloe, what can I get you today?"

The redhead doesn't want to talk about what is troubling her, so she slips on one of her many myriad of masks, smiling brightly at the waitress, "Hey Sylvia! I'll take…"

The waitress cuts in good naturedly, "Let me guess, a lemon-iced tea?"

Chloe's smile grows, though she can feel that it still doesn't touch her eyes. "Yeah, that would be perfect." She tries to sound enthusiastic.

The waitress pauses for a second, studying the redhead in front of her with her big brown eyes, as she nibbles on the eraser of her pencil. She seems to be contemplating something, as if sensing something is off with Chloe. Yet after a second she gives her head a shake and asks brightly, "Your usual apple crumble?"

Chloe's smile grows, "Uhh… yeah…" She considers the offer, and realizes she is actually quite hungry. More confidently she says, "Yeah, I would like that…"

Silvia smiles happily that her suggestion was taken, so suggests, "Maybe some French Vanilla to go with it?"

Chloe can't help but chuckle, "You know me too well, Sylvia."

The waitress strikes a pose with hands on hips, and says honestly, "Well you are one of my favorite customers…"

Chloe quirks an eyebrow, "One of?"

Sylvia takes on a sassy demeanor, "Well let's see what kind of tip you leave me."

Chloe responds with faux outrage, "I knew you only like me for my money," and sticks out her tongue playfully.

Sylvia returns the gesture, then laughs and says as she turns to head into the cafe. "Let me go get that order in," she says over her shoulder as she heads into the building.

Chloe feels a warmth in her chest. She needed this, a bit of distraction from the cold emptiness in the pit of her stomach. Sylvia has been turning from a waitress she's sees on occasion, to an acquaintance, to now a bit of a friend as Chloe has gotten to know her over the months.

It's not really busy in the cafe, and Sylvia is back in a flash with the iced tea and the apple crumble. Chloe smiles at the young brunette as she approaches. "Here you go Chloe."

"Thanks Sylvia," says Chloe as she accepts to food. She digs into the apple crumble right away, making sure to get a good bite of the vanilla ice cream with it. She looks at the waitress who has stayed in proximity and indicates the chair across from her. "Care to join me?"

The elfin like girl nods and jumps to take the offered seat. "Grab a spoon and help me with this…" Chloe says indicating the dessert.

"Oh, I couldn't…" Sylvia holds up her hands.

Chloe gets up and grabs a spoon from the waitress station and thrusts it into Sylvia's hands. "Please. Like I'm going to finish this all myself. Besides, it's not like anyone else is here right now. Take a break with me." Chloe instinctively goes all puppy eyes on the waitress.

The waitress smiles, "Well I can't say no to those eyes." She accepts the spoon, and helps herself to a bite of ice cream and apple crumble. She can't stop the warm content sound she makes as she tastes her favorite dessert.

Chloe takes another bite, making a similar sound, then asks around the biteful of cooked apple, "So, how are classes going?"

"Only one right now during the summer, but I did really well on my finals. One more year and I'll be done."

"That's great…" And with that Chloe finds herself in a light-hearted conversation with the young waitress; offering advice, giving support, providing insights gained with dealing with the Bellas over the years. It's what she needs, and wants, though she didn't realize it. She sometimes forgets how much she needs to feel needed. It's why she loves teaching, and one of the reasons she misses the Bellas. Realizing she won't be needed in Beca's life much longer is part of the reason she feels so empty now.

Over time the conversation migrates to what Chloe is up to, and she tells the chatty waitress her current plans. "You and Emily are starting to give music lessons?" Sylvia asks the redhead.

Chloe nods, "Yeah, we start tomorrow…"

"You should put up flyers on our community board," Sylvia says enthusiastically.

Chloe can't help but chuckle, this being the second time someone suggested she put up flyers. Maybe this weekend she would go throughout the neighborhoods and see who was willing to let her put up a flyer. "Yeah, that would be a great idea. It could really help Emily and I get more students."

Sylvia looks confused, "What happened to Beca? I thought she was doing the lessons with you."

A stab of pain erupts from Chloe's chest, reminding the redhead that there's an empty pit of loss where her soul once was. She covers, knowing her smile dropped a bit. "Oh… Well…" the redhead fumbles with her answer, "She's going to help when she can. But… You know… She's so busy with her DJ gigs and at the studio. You know she's headlining at Club Exchange, and she's recently been given more responsibility at Residual Heat."

If Sylvia notices Chloe's reaction, she has the foresight to ignore it, and instead focuses on what she's being told. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to catch one of Beca's shows. I've seen some of her videos on YouTube. Her sound is tight."

"Yeah it is. She's spinning tonight. Club Exchange, she's headlining…"

The cute waitress perks up, "Will you be there?'

"Uhh… Yeah… I try to make all Bec's performances… So…"

"Then you have to dance with me!"

"Uhh… Yeah… Sure…"

Sylvia winks at Chloe, "Then I'll see you there!" At that moment there's a call from the back, asking for Sylvia's help. "I've got to go, but I'll see you tonight." And with that the cute little waitress sashays away.

Chloe sits still for a second, trying to wrap her head around the fact that Sylvia had just asked her to dance. Suddenly she's trying to figure out if the waitress was flirting with her. She goes back over their entire conversation, and yes maybe the young brunette was extra attentive, but Chloe just thought it was her cheery disposition. But maybe there had been a bit more interest.

Maybe?

Usually Chloe's very attuned to these types of things, but at this moment in time she's off her game. The realization that Jesse is going to propose to Beca in the near future has her panicking a bit.

Okay, a lot.

Chloe realizes that she's reached a crossroads. She realizes that the life she's leading now is running out of time; that her time with Beca is nearly done. Chloe sits stirring her iced tea, and all she can do is blink back tears that threaten to fall, and try to remain calm, controlling her breathing.

For the past five years she has slowly been pulled into Beca Mitchell's orbit. Her life has revolved in large part around the bigger-than-life presence of her tiny DJ, but now that was going to end. For now… Beca would be moving on.

Moving on without her.

Chloe gets up before Sylvia can get back. She likes the girl and is a little flattered that there might be interest from the pixie girl, she's cute and fun, but she's not Beca, and right now Chloe can only think about Beca. She throws money down on the bill, and writes a quick apology on a napkin. Then heads out away from the cafe and towards the park across the street.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her iPhone, carefully unwrapping the wires for the earbuds as she continues to walk. With a deep sigh, she puts in her earbuds and starts listening to music, hoping to get lost in the sounds. Of-course this does nothing to help her forget Beca, because all the songs saved on her iPhone are either mixes Beca has created, songs Beca has suggested, or songs that remind Chloe of Beca.

The redhead can't help but wonder if she's maybe a little too obsessed. Maybe she's the psycho in Single White Female? She definitely knows that she's the bad guy in this little drama. Beca is straight and in a committed relationship. In a committed relationship for over four years, and about to become even more committed. In a committed relationship with Jesse, who is, well, he's Jesse. The Good Guy, the Sweet Guy, the Nice Guy, the guy that gets the girl, the guy that get a girl like Beca.

It's only logical in Chloe's mind that if Jesse is a good guy, who yes can screw up, but almost always treats Beca right; then Chloe is the bad guy in this little drama. The person who is trying to break up the happy couple. Okay, maybe not trying to break them up, but kind of secretly hoping.

But even that's not true. As much as she wishes she would have had a chance with Beca, she knows the tiny ball of grumpy adorableness is straight, and would never see her in that way. So then Chloe feels it's best that Beca be happy, and with someone who will always treat Beca right. Someone who can make Beca happy.

Chloe turns onto a bike path, not really caring where it will take her, just that it allows her to keep moving. She has music on, but can't even focus on it, it's just background noise. She's just trying to find some peace in her head that Jesse is going to propose to Beca, but it's not happening. She can't find any peace, she can't find any of her usual solace. She can't find the strength to be happy for her best friend. To say that Jesse has been the cause of Chloe's most painful emotions over the past few years would be a vast understatement. It wasn't by any means that she didn't like him. No, that was, in fact, part of the problem. She knows all too well that Jesse is a wonderful, kind, and caring person. He's funny, sweet, and even handsome. Chloe can think of a hundred adjectives to describe the guy, and they would all be warm and friendly.

But unfortunately, he's dating Beca. He owns the affections of girl that Chloe has desperately been in love with, really from the moment she had met her all those years ago at the activities fair. Thus Chloe feels real pain, as she tries to come to terms with what she's feeling.

It would be so much easier if he were less likeable, but then if he were, then Beca wouldn't be with him, and Chloe knows just how happy he's made Beca over the years.

She would love to prove that she would be better for Beca than Jesse, who is too likeable, too clingy, too smug, too jealous, but then Chloe realizes it's her who is to jealous, too clingy. And again she remembers that she's the bad guy. Beca chose, on multiple occasions, and it's always Jesse who is chosen, never her redheaded best friend. Besides, he's a guy. and Beca is straight. Totally, completely straight.

So there never was any contest.

Looking up, Chloe realizes she's only a block away from her apartment. Again her feet on their own had navigated her to a destination with her unaware. She sighs, thinking it will be okay to go back because it will be empty, with Beca and Emily at Residual Heat.

Of course as she walks her feet become sluggish, as if the thought of being in the apartment is an anathema for her. Her mind continues to toss and turn with random thoughts and memories.

And then a thought strikes Chloe.

She suddenly knew why it was growing harder to contain her emotions for her tiny DJ. Why her feelings are more jumbled and she's having a harder time shoving them into the 'Beca feelings' box she had created to hide her true feelings.

It's weird how sometimes you just have an epiphany, and suddenly there's a clarity.

Before now, it has always felt like Chloe could almost (almost) put aside her romantic feelings for the tiny DJ. The feelings she has every time she sees her best friend's stormy blue eyes. How she wants to kiss away her pouts, or hug her when she's grumpy. How time spent next to the DJ leaves Chloe so fulfilled, even when both are quietly doing their own things. The electricity she feels when they happen to touch that sets Chloe's skin a tingling and makes her yearn for more. The emotional turbulence of just being around Beca, which is so confusing and yet so good.

Before now, Chloe has been able to keep all of her feelings under control. Yes, she's pined over her best friend, but she never acted on it, because Beca is firmly in the 'straight girl' category, and Chloe knew nothing would or could ever come of it. With this knowledge, it has always been enough for the redhead to just be Beca's friend, to be her best friend. Being the petite brunette's best friend made it possible for Chloe to stuff her feelings away into a box of 'never going to happen'. Chloe loves Beca, and Beca sees her as a good friend.

That was all there was to it, and all there ever would be to it.

Yet now everything had changed. Now it would be harder to accept, harder to pretend that all was as it should be, and she suddenly knows why.

It's the clock, the countdown in her head.

Before Chloe always had the salve of proximity to keep her feelings in check. Yes, Jesse had her DJ's heart, but Chloe often had the rest of the Tiny DJ; for Bella bonding nights, and Bella practices, and as roommates.

Now she knows the countdown is nearing completion. When Jesse proposes there will only be a few ticks left. Only a short time left before she is proceeding down an aisle dressed in a hideous bridesmaid's dress, before Beca, who will be resplendent in white.

And once that final tick coincides with Beca's 'I do', Chloe's role in her tiny DJ's life will be at an end.

This is why it's getting harder. There will no longer be any pretense that she matters in Beca's life. She will begin the slide from best friend, to friends, to Facebook friends, to acquaintances, to fond remembrances on holidays.

And though Chloe believes with all her heart Beca would deny that this will happen, and would even try with all her might to not let this happen; it's the inevitable conclusion of events.

Chloe knows that Beca is someone she will always want in her life. Even if it to just remain friends, if that's what she could get, that would be what she would take. However deep inside she knows that ultimately this choice is not hers, nor is it Beca's. Life just has a way of getting in the way. There's only so many hours in the day, and Beca's will soon be filled with DJ performances, producing music, being married, being a wife, a mother, a grandmother, and so on. There's going to be scant room for a bubbly redheaded nobody next to the star that Beca is fast becoming.

Dark thoughts still cloud Chloe's mind as she walks into the apartment. Movement on the couch attracts her attention, and she's a little surprised to see Beca sitting there, her ever present laptop sitting before her. She isn't even sure if the brunette knows that she has walked in because Beca seems really focused and has her oversized headphones on.

She pushes everything she has been feeling down; all of it down. She can do that for a little bit longer. She can be the best friend for a little more time; because she's going to give everything, her love, her happiness and affection into this last sprint to the finish line.

Adopting one of her Happy masks, Chloe calls out, "Hey, what're you doing home?"

Beca slowly pulls her eyes from her computer, and looks up at Chloe. Her face lights-up as she finally focuses on the redhead. "Oh hey! What are you doing home?" Beca asks as she removes her headphones.

"I could ask the same of you, oh, and I did…"

Beca looks at her confused. "You did?"

"Yep," answers Chloe, really popping the 'P' as she plops down on the opposite side of the couch. She flashes a huge smile at her tiny DJ, and despite the turmoil in her heart, the smile is easy, because every smile for Beca is easy.

Beca's smile is shy and she almost seems embarrassed. Folding down the screen of her laptop, "Oh you know, prepping for my sets tonight. Boss man still sees this as a priority, so allows me time to prep. Working on my newest opening right now."

"Cool," answers Chloe, then looking around she queries, "Where's Legacy?"

Slipping her headphones off from around her head, Beca unplugs from her laptop, and sets it on the end table. "Oh, Benji picked her up for a late lunch. You'll see her at the club tonight."

"How did the studio time go?"

"It was fantastic. Better than when we first worked on 'Flashlight'! Well except when Em knocked over one of the microphones in the booth, and almost destroyed the operating board when she spilled her coke, and I'm still not sure how she locked the booth's door, there's no locks on it, but somehow she locked herself in the booth, that was a fun fifteen minutes." Beca scratches the back of her head as she grimaces at the memories. Chloe can't help but laugh. "Still when we actually were working on her songs, it was like magic."

Chloe smiles at the look Beca is wearing. The up-and-coming producer is giddy with excitement as she relives her morning "Really, that's great Becs. What all did you focus on?"

"Well I had Em go in and sing each of the songs we've chosen, all the way through. No background music, only her voice. She was a little self-conscious at first, but I really wanted to hear them raw. Just rough drafts really."

"Why?"

"I want to hear how she hears them in her head. When she was writing them, what was playing in her head."

Chloe is honestly impressed. "I love that idea. Is that what most music producers do?"

Beca shrugs, "Don't know, but it feels right to me. I'm going to run with it." She smirks at Chloe, but the redhead can see in her eyes that the brunette really wants to have a face-splitting smile on.

Chloe adopts one for her. "That's awesome Becs! Do you think this strategy worked?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Beca can't hold back the smile and her face lights up with pride.

Before she can stop herself, Chloe has engulfed Beca in a hug. "I'm so proud of you Becs!"

Beca is stiff at first from the unexpected embrace, but Chloe feels the smaller woman relax into it, and Chloe feels the subtle charges of electricity tingle across her skin as Beca's arms encircle her. She expects one of Beca's snarky remarks, but instead she hears her tiny DJ whisper, "Thanks Chlo. It means everything."

For some reason these words bring cold comfort to the redhead. The image of the perfect ring being held up by Jesse flashes through her mind, and Chloe can hear the ticking of the clock. She pulls away, feeling distinctly the loss of contact, yet she knows deep down it's what must be done. She needs to start pulling away.

Beca continues to tell Chloe about the day, and she's so happy she doesn't notice at first how her best friend is withdrawing from her. Finally, when Beca does notice she says, "Chlo?"

Chloe barely gives Beca a look as she responds. "Hmm?"

Beca bites her lip. She doesn't really know what to say. She is usually the one being moody and distant and unwilling to let people in; not her best friend, not Chloe. "Uhh… Are you okay?"

"Hmmm… Yeah… I'm fine." Chloe's answer is distant, and

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"You are coming to Club ExChange tonight, right?"

Chloe sighs, "You know Beca, I don't think I'm up for it tonight."

Beca's mouth falls open. "What? Chloe? You always come to my shows. I don't think I can handle not having you there…"

Sighing, "Becs…" Chloe really doesn't have the energy to answer.

"Come on Chlo, you have to be there. Come on, hang out with Aubrey, Stacie, Emily and Jesse; and well me, you know, once my set is over. It's going to be a blast tonight. I swear." Beca says, casting a small smile at her roommate, really hoping Chloe says yes.

She's disappointed when the redhead gives a slight shake of her head in the negative. "You don't need me there…"

Beca scoffs, "What? Of course I need you there. I'll always need you there."

Chloe smiles back, but it's lacking in its usual cheerful luster. There's a moment where they both just stare at each other; Beca with disbelieving hope, and Chloe with heartbreaking assurity. The redhead's mind is too busy occupied with the buzzing of all the thoughts and emotions she's been plagued with throughout the day.

"Sorry," Chloe finally says. The redhead finds that she doesn't really want to go; has no energy to say yes. She has no interest in being the third wheel to Beca and Jesse, or to Aubrey and Stacie, or with Emily and Benji. Being single with all these couples will just highlight her lack of relationship. The idea of being surrounded by people actually makes her feel nauseous at the moment. And truth be told, after seeing the ring, Chloe really doesn't want to see Beca with Jesse tonight.

"Chloe…"

"Thanks, but I can't tonight. Sorry," Chloe replies. Disappointment radiates from Beca, and it twists like a knife in Chloe's heart. She can't stand to see the whirlwind of emotions playing across her best friend's features, so she apologizes as she stands and walks away; quickly disappearing into her room. She can't watch as Beca visibly deflates.

She hears Beca's frown in her response "Okay." This is the first time she wouldn't be there for one of Beca's performances that she knows about in advance, but she knows it's for the best. She can feel Beca's eyes still on her, but she doesn't turn back.

{-x-X-x-}

Beca sits there with mouth open as she watches her red-haired best friend flee to her room. Beca's shocked by Chloe's decision, and feels a deep sense of loss. The idea of performing without Chloe to support her is an anathema for the DJ. Chloe is always there, Chloe is her foundation and support. It crystallizes in Beca's mind how much she's come to count on Chloe being at her performance.

She's incredibly hurt, yet she knows that at least part of this is on her. She's been a terrible friend of late; she's been gone too often, and she knows a number of her decisions of late have repeatedly hurt her best friend. Work is getting more and more hectic, and Jesse has been pushing for more of her time. She just hasn't had time for Chlo, and she feels badly.

She knows she needs to make this right. She will make this right. She's determined to make this right.

Still she wonders if there isn't something more, that's made the situation worse.

{-x-X-x-}

 **A/N: So that's Chapter Nineteen, I hope you are still enjoying the premise. This chapter was obviously Chloe centric. The next chapter will see way more of Beca. So when do you think Jesse is going to propose? How should he propose?**

 **As always, Reviews are AWESOME! And very much appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Beca's Day

**A/N: Hello Readers! Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it as much as the previous ones. This chapter will focus on Beca, and what she's feeling. Don't worry, I will get Beca and Chloe back into the same room soon. And yes, things are going to start happening faster.**

 **Thanks to everyone for the reviews and the really kind words.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

 _ ***** Beca's Day *****_

Beca's eyes are closed as she rests her head against the car window, trying to get just a little more rest, it's been so fleeting of late. The rain striking the windshield helps, providing a steady lulling rhythm, helping Beca drift off for much needed sleep.

Jesse is again giving her a ride into work. Beca is thankful, she really is; but her mood is matching the weather outside. She feels off, even through her exhaustion. She has woken up to this feeling before, the familiar taste of depression tasting like ash in her mouth. She hates it, she fears it, she wishes it away.

Last night the DJ had also been off, just off, even as she had been performing at Club Exchange. She just never felt fully there. It had followed her as she went home with Jesse. She was never able to get comfortable in Jesse's bed, leading to a very fitful night. Of course, sleep had finally come, from sheer exhaustion, but only moments before the alarm sounded, and an over caffeinated boyfriend had roused her from slumber by jumping on the bed.

She had prayed all morning that the drive into work would be as painless as possible. Fate, however, seemed to have other ideas, as the rain and LA's normal traffic patterns, all conspired to create one monster of a traffic jam. Getting to work quickly was completely out of the realm of possibilities.

Waking up exhausted from a restless night and a fitful sleep is bad enough, but now the DJ feels even worse. Outside Jesse's car, the morning traffic is the creeping crawl of a bad Los Angeles traffic jam. Beca finds driving in heavy traffic just draining, and this being LA, traffic is bad; it's always bad. It's one aspect of Los Angeles Beca really hates.

What truly amazes Beca is that no matter how truly awful the traffic can be, it can be made worse. In this case by the falling of rain that's been coming down in sheets all morning. The steady falling rain is a double-edged sword, lulling and comforting while at the same time ensuring that this morning the interstate is bumper to bumper with cars and trucks. Which has ensured that Beca's day is starting off rather shitty.

Beca had considered calling in sick, taking a day off to rest and recover. It had been so tempting. She had even let her finger hover over the number that would have connected her to Sam. She could have said she was going to work from home, it's something she has free reign to do; but she had managed to secure time in the recording booth for Emily, and she didn't want to give it up. Time in the booth is gold at Residual Heat.

She loves working at Residual Heat, it's an amazing opportunity, and she hopes to help build it into something more, but their resources in LA are still limited. But she has plans for that, ambitions for that. If she can have enough success, she knows Jay Michael can be convinced to invest more funds in the studio; maybe allow her to put in another booth or two. She knows there's enough demand that the booths would pay for themselves. Now, however, booth time is gold, and there was no way she was giving it up, especially since it's with Legacy; because Emily has quickly become the lynchpin of Beca's plans. Emily's songs are incredible, with amazing potential.

This is why she finds herself leaning against the window of Jesse's car, as he slowly navigates Los Angeles's morning traffic, instead of resting home in bed. Still as she stifles a yawn, the young producer is truly questioning her decision. The gentle movement of the car is lulling her to blissful dreamland.

A sudden lurch of the vehicle causes Beca eyes to fly open. She sits up quickly, looking around, trying to regain her bearings. To her left, Jesse's frantically steering the car, jerking it back into the lane they had been driving. Outside in the rain she can see they just avoided a white service van currently cutting across their path and over three lanes to take the next exit.

He looks at her sheepishly, and says, "Sorry."

If Beca wasn't feeling so incredibly drained, she might have summed up the energy to sigh in annoyance; however, "No worries…" she says absently as she looks out at the slow-moving traffic. "I'll need to ask Stacie why she was driving a plumbing service van today."

"My dear Beca, did you just crack a joke? Before nine o'clock? Before having your second cup of coffee?" Jesse laughs at his own humor.

"Ha ha ha, look it's a comedian folks," Beca says with as much snark as she can muster.

"And yet you still love me," says Jesse with an over the top goofy grin.

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that funny man." Instead of responding he just blows Beca a kiss which she snarkily returns.

Silence descends in the car again, as the excitement of the near crash fades away. Beca is thankful for the silence. She relishes the silence. Of course, Jesse can't stand the silence, and feels an overwhelming need to fill the silence. "Some weather, huh?" Beca just turns to look at him, not sure if she's actually supposed to answer his question. Her mind is to clouded to really formulate any answer. "The weatherman said it's supposed to rain for the next couple days," he says, in an attempt to make conversation. He knows Beca won't answer, but he is a little concerned for his girlfriend; something has been off with her, and last night it got worse. He wants to draw it out of her, but knows asking straight out will only cause her to deny and pull away. He thinks if he can just get her talking, maybe she'll open up.

"Hmm?... Oh! Yeah, some weather," Beca shifts her gaze from outside the window and looks over at Jesse. She smiles awkwardly at him, trying valiantly to return his goofiness, but just can't muster the will. She turns back and continues to stare out at the slow-moving traffic.

"That's a lot of rain for this area, maybe we'll get enough to ease the drought…" Jesse continues to ramble on about the weather, but the moment he mentioned the word 'drought', Beca completely checked out. She's actually pretty pleased with herself for showing as much interest as she did.

"Uh, yeah, lots of rain…. Umm… I'm going to… try for more… umm… sleep."

She needed more sleep so she can be at her best when recording in the studio with Emily today, but for some reason last night sleep just eluded her.

The petite brunette keeps to herself, staring out of the window. Beca can see herself in the reflection. There are dark circles under her eyes, and she looks paler than usual. Beca appears as if she hasn't eaten, let alone slept in days. She can't help but think, no wonder Jesse's being all 'Mother Hen' with her.

Finally, Jesse seems to get the hint and falls into silence. Beca lets the silence wash over her though after a while it's quiet enough she glances over to ensure Jesse's still there.

Beca knows she shouldn't be in this mood. She should actually be quite excited. Today she's going to try to convince Emily of something experimental she wants to try with one of her new songs. Of course, she's confident Emily will at least let her try it; this being Legacy and all. If it works like she thinks it will, she'll be one more step closer to making her dreams and ambitions a reality, to do what she loves best while making this small studio into a major player in the LA music scene.

Yet something doesn't feel right.

Like something is missing.

Beca sighs as she stares out the window, she can't put her finger on what is missing; on what is nagging at Beca the last few weeks.

Truth be told, there's a part of Beca that really doesn't want to go into work. Part of her just wants to be at home, her home, Chloe's home, in bed… suddenly she shakes herself, that line of thought had quickly gone to a place she wasn't ready to face.

"Are you okay Becs? Are you going to be sick, babe? You're suddenly white as a sheet," Jesse asks concerned.

Beca shakes herself, at a loss for where her mind has just traveled to. She uses the shake of her head as cover and gives Jesse a half-hearted response, "No I'm fine…"

"You sure?" Jesse asks as he reaches over and softly gives her knee a light squeeze. "You've been off…."

Beca knows it's true, but she feigns ignorance, "What?"

"At the club, at home, this morning…."

Beca knits her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You just seem off, and you were really restless in bed."

Beca shakes her head, "I'm fine, just tired-exhausted really- I couldn't settle down last night. Not sure why…."

"Yeah, you were pretty restless last night; but even before that you were pretty off…"

"I'm not…"

"At the club, you were good; don't get me wrong. I'm sure the crowd loved you, but…"

"But what?" Beca asks with a bit more venom than she intended.

"I've been listening to your performances for over four years. I know when you are feeling the vibe and when you aren't," Jesse's reply is defensive in tone.

Beca doesn't respond. She knows Jesse's right. She hadn't felt the 'vibe' last night. Even with her friends there, she hadn't found her groove.

Of course, one had been missing; which caught everyone off guard. Surprisingly Chloe hadn't told anyone but Beca that she wouldn't be making it. Her friends still had fun, still danced and partied, but there was always something or more accurately someone missing.

It didn't feel right. Chloe should always be there. People might not realize it, but Chloe made up half her team. It didn't help that a couple people from the neighborhood had asked about Chloe, as did Marcus and a number of the staff. Chloe is an integral part of what Beca is doing out here in LA. Beca began to wonder if she is one of the people misjudging the role Chloe had taken in her life.

Which only heightens Beca's concern for her redheaded best friend. She hadn't responded to any of Beca's texts, nor Aubrey's, Stacie's, or Emily's. It was so out-of-character for her best friend, that it set Beca on edge. She couldn't comprehend what she would do if Chloe no longer played the active participant in Beca's life.

Just before leaving this morning she had sent another quick text, but still hadn't received a response. It was worrying for the young DJ.

"Beca?"

Beca didn't realize how lost in thought she had fallen. Distractedly she responded, herself "Hmm?"

"Seriously Beca, are you okay?"

"Oh... Yeah, sorry… just a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?"

"Nothing…" she lets the words dribble off.

"You know Beca, anything you need, all you have to do is say."

At this point, Beca actually does let out an annoyed sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" Jesse asks, looking over at Beca with worry written all over his features.

"No! I'm okay. I'm just pretty tired…"

Her mind starts wandering again about Chloe and everything else going on in her life as she feels the car again begin to move.

Beca nearly jumps out of the car when she hears the unmistakable tones of Jesse singing in the driver seat next to her. She glances at the radio and finds he had hooked up his iPod without her notice. She moved her gaze to his face and found he thoroughly lost in the song, _'Livin' on a Prayer_ '.

She turns her head, bringing her gaze so she can watch his face and found his features contorting in a rather comical manner as he loses himself in the song. Beca can't help the laugh that escapes her.

Jesse looks down sheepishly and says, "Sorry. I guess I got carried away."

"Don't apologize; I've always loved your voice. Though I have to say, Bon Jovi? Really Jesse?" Beca shakes her head as she continues to laugh furiously, causing tears to well up in her eyes.

"Hey they're a classic!" Jesse defends himself with faux outrage.

"Does classic mean ancient?" Quips Beca still chuckling.

He just looks at her, then concedes, "Maybe."

Still feeling the rumble of laughter in her chest, Beca says, "I needed that."

"Sorry to wake you," Jesse says, bringing the mood back down.

She shakes her head, no. "Don't be. You know you have an amazing singing voice, but your facial features can be like a baboon in heat."

"Hey! I resemble that remark," Jesse laughs good naturedly, and Beca joins in. It feels good to laugh again with Jesse, there's been too little of it lately.

Beca furrows her brow. Something has changed with Jesse over the last few days. He's becoming himself again, well at least when he's not with the USC Boys. Their tooliness still seems to rub off on Jesse. Still Beca can sense that Jesse is… back seems like the right word, but Beca reasons that can't be right, because he was never gone.

It's just he hasn't seemed to be trying so hard. He was much more her usual weirdo. Which is good, but a nagging voice in the back of her head whispers that something's missing; that even if things were to go back fully, it can never be the same.

She shakes her head, as if it might shake free such thoughts. She looks out the windshield just in time to witness a miracle occurring as the lane ahead opens up, and Jesse is able to zip ahead to the next exit, and turn down the street where Residual Heat is located. Beca is so very thankful when they finally reach their destination. The last few minutes hadn't been bad, but Beca didn't want to push her luck.

As they pull to a stop, Jesse leans over and gives Beca a chaste kiss on her lips, that the DJ returns. The reprieve from her exhaustion fades, and her dour mood returns.

As she exits the car, Jesse tries one more time to reach her with his upbeat disposition; but Beca can't feel it. He asks, "So, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

Beca kicks herself mentally, she should have had made clear she was planning on spending her night back at her place. She answers hesitantly, "Actually, Emily and I are just going to catch an Uber together."

There's the slightest trace of disappointment in Jesse's tone as he suggests, "I can pick you up there."

"I was kind of thinking about having just a quiet night with Emily and Chloe…"

"Becaaw!" Jesse whines, "It's Friday!"

Beca crosses her arms, standing just outside his car. "And?"

"And we should go out," Jesse says as if it's self-evident.

"Jesse, we just spent the whole ride talking about how exhausted I am." Beca feels her annoyance rising. "I have a full day, and will have no energy to do anything tonight other than eat a pint of Americone Dream and watch 'Friend's'." She does however, raise an eyebrow at him, challenging him to argue this point.

Beca notices the shadow that passes over Jesse's features, and she thinks she hears him say, _'With Chloe…_ ' under his breath, but she can't be sure. Beca chooses to overlook it as Jesse covers quickly and says, "Come on Becs, me and the guys, you know, Jodie and Mitch we're thinking about a team bonding night. You know it's Friday, and all…"

She doesn't want a fight, so Beca swallows her rising temper, and tries to sound reasonable, "I'm really not up for that Jesse," a yawn comes at just the right moment. "I'm too tired to be any fun."

There's an air of scrambling being done by Jesse, as he says hurriedly, "Well, I could stay in too. Take care of you."

' _That's Chloe's job',_ just pops into Beca's head. She can't help it. Yet she knows voicing that sentiment would be the end of her relationship with Jesse. She instead says reasonably, "No, you guys go on and have a good time. I just need a solid twelve hours of sleep, so I'm going to crash early. No reason for you to stay in and not go out, if I'm just going to be asleep."

"Okay, I guess. Well you have my number, call if you need anything."

The petite brunette gives Jesse a halfhearted wave, before turning and walking towards Residual Heat. She resists rolling her eyes till she's facing the building. She can hear Jesse say something else, but she can't make it out, and too be honest doesn't care at this moment.

Grumbling to herself about over caffeinated dorks, Beca walks briskly into the building. She's in such a rush she doesn't notice Sam moving to intercept her, till she collides with the bubbly blonde.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking and I ran into you. Though I guess you know that, because I just ran into you… Are you okay?"

"It's okay Boss." The tiny blonde woman, replies with a giggle. She actually finds the flustered petite brunette adorable. Sam always finds the juxtaposition of mega-talented musical genius with the quirky, bit clumsy, awkwardly shy woman, quite fascinating

"Don't call me boss, Sam." The DJ responds with an automatic huff.

Sam smiles and winks, "Sure thing boss."

Beca scowls, but it softens at the sight of a full mug of coffee being offered by the effervescent blonde. Taking the coffee from Sam, the surly brunette mumbles a thank you. She takes a gulp of the coffee, thankful that Sam has mastered the art of delivering her the perfect cup, both in taste and temperature. Beca never worries about burning her tongue anymore, as Sam never gives her that hot of a beverage.

The young producer just stands there savoring the taste and enjoys the much-needed jolt from the three shots of espresso. "Thank you," Beca whispers.

The perky blonde gives her a very cheerful smile, "You're welcome!"

Beca scowls at the bubbly blonde and asks the question she's been dying to ask ever since she met Samantha. "Do you have any family in Georgia or Florida? Or does the name Beale mean anything to you?"

Sam places her index finger on her chin, and kind of loses focus as her eyes sweep the ceiling. She bites her lower lip as she thinks for a moment, then a thought causes her already perky features to light up. "Oh! It was my Grandmother's maiden name."

Beca excitedly punches the air, "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"Uhh..." Beca doesn't have the energy this conversation will take, so decides to defer. "I'll tell you some other time."

"Oh okay. Well, just wanted to let you know Jay-Michael Ray is looking to meet with first thing this morning. Also, Emily, I really like her by-the-way, called to confirm she'll be in at eleven."

"Thanks Sam. If you see JM, let him know I'm here, and I will find him as soon as I've dropped my stuff off at my office."

"Oh, he said he'd come to you, boss."

"Don't call me boss!"

"Sure thing boss."

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Beca is sitting at her desk, papers scattered across the surface, her favorite mug, the one Chloe got her when she finally found out about Beca's internship, sitting precariously near the edge of the desk. She looks thoughtfully at the writing on the mug, 'Producers Do It Best', and can't help but grin. She takes up the mug and finishes off the last swallow of the lukewarm coffee.

She rubs her eyes furiously trying to shake off her exhaustion. She's now downed two full mugs of coffee, since arriving, and is feeling the artificial buzz of heavy caffeine running parallel to her exhaustion. She's never liked this jittery feeling, but the lifestyle she leads has meant having to deal with it.

Reaching into her messenger bag for her favorite pen, the Waterman Expert that Aubrey gave her for graduation. She roots around where she knows she keeps it, and pulls out a post-it, this one with a hand drawn Rainbow Dash, and a good luck message from Chloe.

Beca just stares at the note, and can't help but feel a warmth grow in her chest, and a tiny bit of her exhaustion disappear. She quickly opens her planner and places the note with a stack of older notes Chloe has left her. Next, she notices a couple of her favorite breakfast bars with another note reminding her of the importance of breakfast. Rolling her eyes, she says out loud, "Geeze Mom, I had breakfast," and she holds up her mug to the air, as if showing Chloe. She chuckles at her own joke, before she notices a third note deeper in the pocket, this one admonishing her not to just drink coffee for breakfast.

Full throated laughter erupts from her, as she pictures her redheaded friend surreptitiously placing the notes and breakfast bars in her messenger bag, before Beca had rushed out to get to the club. She loves finding these notes. It's become a game between them, Chloe slipping them into Beca's things, Beca trying to catch her in the act. So far, she's never caught the redhead slipping one into her bag, or on her dresser, or actually any time she's left one for her. Somehow her best friend always manages to slip them to her, without Beca ever catching her.

It's almost supernatural.

Bringing her attention back to her work as she unwraps a breakfast bar and takes a bite, her eyes refocus on her desk, and she realizes it's becoming a disaster zone. Beca begins to mentally organize the desk and how she will reorganize it to make it a more efficient work space.

"What the hell?" Beca mumbles to herself. "Was I just possessed by Aubrey Posen?"

So, engrossed in her muttered ramblings, the young producer doesn't even notice when her boss saunters in.

"Yo Reggie!" Beca jumps at her boss's voice. She looks up to see her boss sauntering in with a huge grin on his face. He had seen her jolt, and she considers flipping him off, but then considers that she is trying to be more mature at the office. As she contemplates this she takes note of Jay-Michael's attire, he's dressed in one of his finely tailored dark brown suits. With a shake of her head and a chuckle, Beca responds, "Hey boss man, I looking good."

"Feeling good, Reggie," answers Jay-Michael as he makes a show of unbuttoning his jacket, and showing off his dark brown waistcoat and the labels of the jacket, before giving a smooth little spin to show off everything.

"Important meeting?" Beca asks. Jay-Michael always dresses impeccable, but he only pulls out the waistcoat when he has a particularly important meeting.

"Yeah, came across these three sisters who sing. They're raw, and need training, but they have something. They are Latina and have a 'Destiny Child' like sound. I'm going to meet with them and their parents. See if I can get them to sign with this studio."

Beca perks up at this news. "Wait, what? How come this is the first I'm hearing about this?" She asks excitedly.

Her boss shrugs, "Just came across them. Too be honest they don't seem to be looking to get into the industry. I think I'll have to sell it to them and their parents. Hence," he indicates the suit.

Beca can feel herself getting giddy with excitement at the prospect of bringing in another set of talents, especially if they are raw and in need of refinement in regards to their sound. It will mean she can be more active and creative in the producing. This totally fits her plans for the studio. She tries hard to sound nonchalant as she asks, "So, what can I do for you?"

The man just smiles smugly as he lets himself collapse into a seat and kick his feet up, resting his heels on Beca's desk. "Just checking in with my favorite up-and-coming DJ. Sorry, we haven't had a chance to talk much. How did your gig go last night?"

"Uh...it went well." Beca says deflating a bit. She wants to talk about the sisters. She doesn't want to get into how her gig really went. Though she feels her answer isn't a lie, it did go well, but she doesn't want well. She just has higher standards than that.

Jay-Michael runs his hand over the smooth skin of his bald head as he studies her curiously for a brief moment, then smiles and gives a snort. "You mind if I kick back here?" He asks gesturing to his feet.

She gives him a hard look, "Sure, if you get your feet off my desk," she smirks as she says it, ruining her glare. "So, umm, can I ask… Why do you want to hang here?"

He shrugs, leaving his feet perched on her desk, "I may have said out loud that I needed someone to be my assistant while I was ranting at Dax…"

Beca continues to stare at her boss, "And?"

Her boss actually looks a little sheepish as he says, "Dax may have jumped on a plane and come out here…"

"Wait," Beca interrupts, "Dax is here?"

"Yeah…"

"In LA?"

With a glum look, he replies, "In the building…"

Beca can't help but guffaw. She covers her mouth, and looks up at Jay-Michael in concern, but relaxes who when seeing he's smiling at her. He then opens the file he's been carrying. "So, yeah, I'm going to hang out here and read through this file, if you don't mind."

"You don't think he'll find you here?"

"Nah… He's scared of you,"

"What? Why?" Beca asks truly shocked.

"When you were still in Atlanta, Dax kept texting in a meeting, till you tossed his phone into the aquarium…"

"That was an accident! Yeah, I grabbed his phone, he was annoying me with his constant texts during my meeting. But it slipped out of my hand and ended up in the aquarium…"

Her boss gives her a look, "It slipped?" His voice suggests his skepticism.

"I tend to talk with my hands a lot." Beca's eyes travel up to her hands which are both providing perfect examples of what she's talking about. She pulls them down immediately, looking chagrined.

"Well it left an indelible mark upon the boy. Hence me staying in here."

Beca shrugs, being feared by the likes of Dax isn't the worst thing, but she really wants to get the conversation back to the sisters; wanting to know more about who Jay-Michael is meeting with. She tries to reconnect the conversation, "Do you need anything? Any water or me to accompany you to the meeting with the sisters...?"

"Nah… I'm good" Beca goes to say more, but Jay-Michael holds up the file and says, "Do you mind Reggie? I've got some reading to do."

Beca huffs and shrugs. Reluctantly she goes back to the financials she had been looking at when Jay-Michael entered. She hates financial reports, she doesn't understand all of it, and she knows she'll end up taking them to Chloe or better yet Aubrey to review them. Still she gives it a valiant try.

Fifteen minutes' passes, and Beca's leg is feeling restless, and she's tapping out a beat with her left hand. She glances at her boss, who is sitting quietly, the only movement is when he flips to the next page.

Twenty minutes' pass, and Beca is looking at the same column of numbers she was looking at ten minutes ago. Another glance at her boss, finds him thumbing through the report to the end.

A good half hour passes and Beca is still reading the same page. She wants to talk more with Jay-Michael, but he hasn't made any further noise as he reads through his report. As fidgety she is, he's calm and collected, not so much as a sigh or hum or anything as he just reads through his report.

Finally, it's too much. "Oh, for crying out loud, JM, are you going to tell me more about these girls, or what?"

Jay-Michael looks up languidly and Beca realizes he's messing with her. "Girls? What girls, Reggie?"

"Asshole," Beca grumbles under her breath. "You know damn well what girls."

"Oh, the sisters," he says in an exaggerated voice. "Yeah? What about them?"

Beca rolls her eyes, "Am I going to get to work with them?"

"I was thinking about letting Dax…"

She holds up a finger, and glares, "Don't even finish that sentence."

"Okay Reggie," he laughs, "So you want to help produce?"

"I want to lead…" she answers eagerly.

"How long have you been working for me out here in LA, Reggie?"

Beca shrugs her shoulders, and answers, "Six months…"

"Six months?" He says in surprise. "Has it really been that long?" Jay Michael asks. "Guess it has. In fact, it's been six months, two weeks and five days," he says nonchalantly. "I want you to know Reggie that you've done really well in this place. As good as I could have expected."

Beca bites her lip, not sure where this is going. Her overactive imagination shooting directly to worst case scenarios. "You're telling me this because?"

"Because while I'm satisfied at how this studio is working, and the job you are doing, I want more. I'm going to be expanding the operation here."

Beca's heart soars, it's exactly what she's been hoping for.

"Are you giving me the studio to run?" Beca asks as she leans back in her chair, trying to look slightly cocky.

"You know, Reggie, as far as I'm concerned I could give it to you. But I'm afraid I can't give it to you."

"What?" She asks in disbelief sitting up quickly. "Wh...Why?" Beca sputters as she stands, "with all due respect JM, I'm the best person for this job and I really want it. You aren't going to find someone better than me, I guarantee you. Heck, I've been doing the job!"

Jay-Michael sighs dramatically. "I know...and that's exactly the problem. You already took the job."

"What?"

"You've been doing the job already. I'm not giving it to you, you're earning it. Yes, I'm putting you in charge out here on a trial basis. You are going to be Senior Producer. We'll see how the rest of the year goes, and at the end of the year we'll reevaluate."

Beca is speechless. It takes a good minute to swallow the lump in her voice, and twice that long to formulate her response. When she finally is able to she replies with a raspy voice, "Really?"

"You have been doing an excellent job Reggie. Which is why I have decided to expand your responsibilities here."

Beca blushes and has nothing to say back.

"As I said back in Atlanta, Reggie, I've very high expectations of you. I wish you good luck, and I will certainly see you around." Jay-Michael says as he gets up. He gives her a semi-serious look, "Don't let me down Reggie."

"Don't worry JM, I won't," she eagerly replies.

"Oh, and I'm leaving Dax with you," he says as he leaves the room.

Beca laughs, but as Jay-Michael continues down the hall, she gets a cold feeling that he's not kidding. "You're kidding, right? Right?"

When she hears his laughter, she knows his answer.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Beca is at the mixing desk in the recording studio, running over the latest vocal takes she had recorded with Emily a couple days before. Her left hand on the volume knob as she cautiously turns it to raise the volume. When she's happy with the volume level she presses the balance bar carefully, getting just the right balance of instrumental and vocal recordings she's been playing with the last couple of days.

Beca closes her eyes and just listens leaning against the expensive equipment. She's trying to get a handle on the tracks that will go with Legacy's songs. Playing them against one another and trying to decide which bits needed changing and what could be added. Emily has really done an amazing job of writing, Beca wants to match her efforts.

She's buzzing hard, though she's not sure if it's from her third coffee with three espresso shots, or the news her boss dropped on her.

Probably both.

She picks up her phone, and is disappointed to see no response from Chloe. She had texted Chloe immediately after hearing the news. She had texted again an hour later. It's not like her best friend to not respond.

As she works, her mind keeps whirling about. It's incredibly hard to concentrate. It's all she can do not to fly out of the chair. Still Beca is able to make the appropriate notations on the music sheets.

There's only so much time in the studio, so she has to make the most of what she can get.

Beca slides over to her computer and opens a file where she's started collecting worthy soundtracks for the project. She plans to integrate them into the music she's been creating with Emily.

It's at this moment Emily walks in and narrows her eyes, surveying the darkened recording studio. Quickly focusing on her friend and mentor doing what she does best, crafting music. A smile tugs at the corner of the tall young woman's lips as she watches her friend work.

The taller brunette really appreciates the tiny brunette who is so thoroughly engrossed in her work. Emily just knows she's watching genius in action.

Beca's always at her best when she just loses herself in the music; as she is right now. The DJ moves to the rhythm, head gently nodding and shoulders swaying to the sound, keeping rhythm to the beat. Of course, Beca's completely oblivious to the fact that she has company and is putting on a fun little show.

Looking around the studio, Emily just breathes it all in. It has felt so good just to be in a studio again. Last week when she had accompanied Beca into the LA offices of Residual Heat, it had been the first time the two friends had found themselves in a studio since making the demo of 'Flashlight'.

Now they had been back nearly every day. It's a dream come true. Emily's cheeks are beginning to hurt from the strain of the grin she's been sporting. She walks around the room checking out all the equipment; just loving the feel of the room.

So, caught up in taking in the energy of the room, Emily doesn't notice the chair in her path till she's kicked it, stubbing her big toe.

Beca jumps as the roller chair comes crashing into hers. She looks up in time to see Emily hopping on one foot, holding the other, as she cries, "Ow, ow, ow…."

"Emily?" Beca shouts as she jumps up. Emily lifts her head up quickly, causing her to overbalance. She tries to catch herself, but it's too late, and with long arms flailing Emily falls over backwards.

With a truly shocked expression on her face, Beca rushes over, "Emily! Are you okay?!"

At first Emily can't think of a response, not that she hit her head or anything, she just is in shock at what just happened, and feeling deeply embarrassed.

"I am so sorry," Emily's voice is shaky as she apologizes, "I'm just a bit-"

"Clumsy?" Beca can't help laughing lightly at the gangly, awkwardness of her younger friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just my pride, and my big toe bruised." All Emily can feel is the blush on her cheeks and neck, the butterflies fluttering violently in her stomach with embarrassment, and her big toe, which still really hurts.

Beca smirks that all-knowing look, and with a laugh says, "You're such a dork."

"Hey," Emily's eyes widened as she stares up at Beca.

"But a very loveable dork,"

"I'll treat that as a compliment then," Emily stands, looking embarrassed. Her soft smile is dainty and demure.

"Come on my loveable dork, let's make you a star." Pointing to the chair Emily initially kicked, she smirks, "Pull up a chair, I believe you know where it is."

"Ha ha, so funny," Emily says as she pulls the spare studio chair next to Beca's and sits down; crossing her legs beneath her.

"You settled? You safe?"

"Yeah yeah, funny." She mock laughs, "We can move on," Emily snarks. "What do you have for me?" She looks over at what the DJ has pulled together so far.

"I have an idea," offers Beca as she flicks a switch, and adjusts a selection of knobs. Beca then puts on her headphones and queues up the portion she wants to have Emily hear.

"Okay, so you know lyrically I love your songs. In this case, I was looking at 'Beat to the Sound of Silence'. I think this is the feature song of your album. I'm thinking to truly appreciate it we want to keep it slower, a ballad, with minimal background sounds, at the beginning."

"Sounds promising, let's listen to this demo."

Beca picks up her tablet in front of her and begins tapping away while she starts describing what she's been thinking. "I was kinda wondering what if we do this," she pauses, and plays a few bars of a melody she's been working on. "And we place it here?" Beca pushes the appropriate button and Emily's voice sings through the speaker.

Emily listens, then asks Beca to play it again. As the young producer does, the taller woman begins to sing, matching the words of this little riff from her song. "I love it Beca!"

"Good. Now I said at the beginning we keep it minimal, but here I am thinking, we bring the house."

Emily looks at Beca, "What do you mean?"

Beca smirks, "I got this idea from Chloe. Now this of course isn't your song, but it's not far off." She hits the button for the song she's got queued up, and suddenly the room is filled with the sound of a full orchestra.

"You want to use an orchestra?"

Beca nods.

Emily continues to listen. Her smile growing. "I LOVE it! I love the way it builds. It really builds!"

Beca suddenly has a flashback of another person saying those words, and she can't stop herself from sarcastically saying, "Great, Chloe's going to have a new jam."

Emily turns to Beca with eyes wide. She grabs Beca by the upper arm and exclaims, "Totally! Oh my God, that would be AMAZING!"

Beca feels the heat rise in her cheeks and neck. An image pops unbidden, and sudden realization at where this conversation is going causes Beca to want to change the subject, "Maybe not…" Emily gives her friend a curious look. The petite music producer coughs to cover and changes the subject, "So, I'm thinking it will play like this." She hits the button to restart the vocals. "We start with this A Cappella style," Beca talks over Emily's recorded voice, as she lays out the song. "Here we start overlaying your voice over minimal background sound; and you're right I want it to build." Emily can hear what Beca's describing. The DJ continues, "So then here, we do this," and again Beca plays the orchestral music she's crafted to sound closer to Emily's song. It matches the soulful sound that Emily had belted out two days before.

When it ends, Emily excitedly says, "Play it again, please!" Beca happily complies and they listen through the rough mix Beca has created.

"Oh my Gosh Beca, that's so good." Emily's legs are jittery and she can't stop them from moving a hundred miles a minute up and down.

"Did you just say 'gosh'?" Beca can't help the playful smirk as she teases her friend.

"Umm-yeah…" Legacy answers shyly.

"You're too cute sometimes, Legacy."

Beca sits back in her chair. "So, you've heard my pitch, but it's your song Legacy, is there anything that you were envisioning?" Emily looks at her friend and grows hesitant. Beca grows concerned. "Did I say or do something wrong?"

Now Emily looks horrified, "Oh no Beca! Quite the opposite. Completely the opposite! Truth is I was picturing something similar in my head, but I didn't want to sound like I'm just sucking up," the younger girl rushes out. She takes a deep breath and says with a lopsided grin, "Umm… You kinda nailed it."

Relief washes over Beca, and she says, "Well then, the timbre of our earlier recordings is not quite right, so I want to get you back into the booth."

"Alright!" Emily fist pumps the air as she leaps out of her seat and practically sprints to the booth. Beca smiles at her friend's enthusiasm. To Emily's credit, she didn't trip or even stumble upon entering the booth.

Once Emily has the headphones on and positioned herself in front of the microphone, Beca pushes the button so she can speak to the taller girl, "Are you set Legacy?"

Emily gives a thumbs up. Beca smiles and says, "We're going to take this from the top." Emily nods, and she begins to sing.

 _Growing tired and weary brown eyes  
Trying to feel your love through face time  
_

Beca sits back, letting her friend's voice wash over her. The younger woman has a rich, beautiful voice, and her lyrics are incredible.

 _Symphonies of dreams and highlights  
Caught up in this crazy fast life  
But baby you're not here with me  
And I keep calling, calling  
Keep calling 'cause_

Having timed it perfectly, Beca introduces a steady beat, and an underlying sound. The younger woman hears the addition and smiles, but doesn't miss a beat. She closes her eyes and begins to sway as she truly loses herself in her song. As she gets into the chorus she pours herself into it, letting her passion out.

 _Now my heart awakes to the sound of silence  
And it beats to the sound of silence  
And it beats to the sound of silence_

Beca is sitting at the mixing console, just watching Emily sing her lyrics into the oversized microphone. This is a love song the younger girl has written and she's singing with a deeper huskier overtone than she normally uses. Beca has to admit that it works really well against the drumming rhythm.

 _Now my heart awakes to the sound of silence  
And it beats to the sound of silence  
And it beats to the sound of silence_

Beca's not sure if she's ever heard her friend sing better. She's feeling more confident that her decision to make this the primary song on the album. This song is going to be amazing.

 _I know I'm stronger and I'm capable  
I know it's all in my head  
But I keep calling calling  
Calling calling_

Emily is really into it now moving her hands to the best, belting out her vocals with all her heart.

 _Now my heart awakes to the sound of silence  
And it beats to the sound of silence  
And it beats to the sound of silence  
Now my heart awakes to the sound of silence  
And it beats to the sound of silence  
And it beats to the..._

Emily's hand smacks into the oversized microphone, knocking the stand over into another microphone stand just to the left, both of which tumble into a third like dominoes. All three fall down in a loud crash. The young woman jumps up surprised by the sudden crash, which sends her stool falling backwards. She swings around in surprise at the sound of the stool. She stands there, her eyes wide with shock and guilt. A small "Shit" escapes, as her skin turns the shade of Chloe's hair.

Beca's eyes are just as wide and round at the sudden unexpected turn in the booth. She's frozen, her mouth open, unable to process what just happened. When she hears Emily's brief foray into profanity, she reaches over and turns off the recording. She then slowly stands and makes her way over to the booth.

Emily follows Beca with her eyes. Afraid of what Beca's reaction will be. She stands completely still as Beca opens the door to the booth and steps in.

Beca quickly picks up the microphones and stands, saying silent prayers that everything seems okay. Nothing obviously broken, though she'll need to test the clarity of the microphones back at the board.

Once she has everything back in place, including the stool. She stands in front of Emily, who has yet to move, and is looking both petrified and guilty. Beca takes a deep breath and says, "So, I think we should edit out that last bit, I don't think your Mom would appreciate you ending that song with the word 'shit'."

Emily just looks at her smaller friend, dumbfounded. When Beca begins to nod, Emily mirrors it. Beca breaks into a smile, again Emily follows suit. "So, Legacy, let's take it from the top?"

Emily continues to nod, picking up the pace, and her smile becomes brighter. Beca returns the smile and without another word leaves the booth.

Once the petite brunette is back at the mixing board, she has Emily hum a number of notes, go through the litany of 'doe-ray-me-fa-so-la-tea-doe', and back. Once she's comfortable that the microphones are fine, she says, "Okay Ems, let's do it just like last time, but with a different ending."

Emily smiles sheepishly and nods. She takes one deep breath, holds it for a count, and then begins to sing.

 _Growing tired and weary brown eyes  
Trying to feel your love through face time_

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

 _I know I'm stronger and I'm capable  
I know it's all in my head  
But I keep calling calling  
Calling calling  
Now my heart awakes to the sound of silence  
And it beats to the sound of silence  
And it beats to the sound of silence  
Now my heart awakes to the sound of silence  
And it beats to the sound of silence!  
And it beats to the sound of silence!_

Silence fills the room as Emily ends the song. She had again really lost herself in the music by the end of the song, despite holding back at the beginning. Her hands are tight fists held against her chest, she had made sure they did not fly about. "How's that?" Emily asks tentatively, opening her eyes one lid at a time. Timidly she looks at her friend. Beca is nodding, while fiddling with a few slides on the mixing board in front of her.

The petite DJ leans in, pressing the button so Emily can hear hear her and answer, "I like this ending better." The DJ says it with a straight face, and in such a professional manner, Emily can't help the burst of laughter that escapes her.

Beca smiles as she hears Legacy laugh and then give a triumphant whoop. She knows the last run was good, the next will be better. "Do you want to do it again?" Beca asks with a wink.

"Always." Emily nods and puts her headphones back on with a smile and wink. The tall Bella watches her mentor fiddling with the sound controls with a smug look on her face. Beca finishes up whatever she was doing and gives Emily a signal to start again.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

A number of hours later, Emily is in the booth again recording vocals on their fourth song of the day. Emily's voice clearly rings through the studio. Beca finds herself tapping her foot against the carpet, nodding her head with the kick and snare, her eyes focused on Emily's overly concentrated features as the younger woman is singing 'Heroes' for the sixth time.

 _To go sing it like a hummingbird  
The greatest anthem ever heard:_

She can tell Legacy is putting everything into this song, and Beca feels bad that the same can't be said for her. For some reason, she just can't get this song to sound right. She can't figure out why she hasn't heard from Chloe.

 _We are the heroes of our time  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds..._

Her exhaustion is catching up with her, and she's crashing from her caffeine high. Beca's actually considering taking up smoking, just to get that last little boost the nicotine will provide her. She's pretty sure the only thing holding her back is Chloe would kill her.

 _We are the heroes of our time  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes  
O-uh-o-o-oh  
We're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh_

Methodically the young producer works on Emily's music to make it better, but she's just not happy with it yet. She's trying desperately to maintain a singular focus on getting the vocals for the song right. Even now, her mind beginning to wander absently with her fatigue. Often when she's stuck like this, she'll bounce ideas off Chloe. Something about talking to the redhead just centers her, and gives her clarity, but Chloe is not available. Beca fiddles more with the switches while deciding on the proper volume levels for Emily's voice.

 _We're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh_

Beca's having trouble focusing her eyes; her vision blurring back and forth. She picks up her phone, sighs when she sees there's no message from Chloe, and texts Sam, asking for another coffee 'just the way she likes it' and a couple of Red Bulls.

Having finished the song, Emily opens the door to the booth and walks out. "Hey Beca, maybe we can take a break? My throat's pretty tight."

The petite brunette sets her iPhone down and swivels around in her chair looking up at the ceiling though she's feeling down. "Sure Emily. I think we have enough sound of you. I just texted Sam to bring me coffee, do you want anything?"

"You're getting another coffee?"

"Yep," Beca really pops the 'P', before adding, "And some Red Bulls…"

"Don't you think that's pretty excessive. Maybe we should take a break…"

"Nah I'm good. We can push through…"

"How you doing Beca?" Emily asks, a little concerned for her friend. The tiny DJ's eyes seem both concentrated and glazed at the same time. It isn't unusual for Beca to work so diligently on her music, but today seems to be a little different. It looks like Beca is working too diligently, like maybe something is bothering her.

"I'm good…" Beca answers though she nods tiredly.

"You look tired…"

"Yeah, I didn't sleep last night." Beca says, giving a small, tired smile, before resting her head in her arms on the console.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, helping you make your beautiful music."

"I mean, why aren't you home, getting rest?"

"Because we have studio time now."

"We've had studio time all week Beca."

Half-heartedly, Beca narrows her eyes at the taller girl.

"It's been a long day recording Beca, and it's still only…" Emily trails off, "Does that clock say 4:12?"

"Ummm, yeah…"

"Oh my God!" Emily exclaims. "I was supposed to be back at the apartment to help with the music lessons!"

"What?"

"Remember? Chloe and I were going to start giving lessons today!"

"Settle Legacy, I'm sure Chloe will understand…"

"No, she was really excited about this, and she's counting on me…"

"Emily!" Beca grimaces. "It's okay. It's Chloe, she'll understand. It's just music lessons for a couple kids. We need to get these songs right."

Emily shakes her head slightly, lips forming a frown. "Okay... what's your malfunction Beca? You've been acting weirdly off all... well… for the last week, actually."

"What are you talking about?" Beca's indignation thick in her 's tired and wired, which is never a good combination. She feels her temper growing.

"You haven't been around lately. It's almost like you've moved out… wait… you aren't moving out are you?"

Emily's question and tone provokes Beca, "NO!"

"Then what's up. You know how important these lessons are for Chloe, and I'm letting her down. It's not like you to be so careless with Chloe's feelings."

Tendrils of hot guilt shoot up through her chest, causing Beca's heart to ache. "I'm… You're right…. I'm just so tired…"

Emily's features soften. "Beca, we did some really good work today. You need to get some rest now. Let your body and mind recover some."

Beca does feel herself crashing. Her anger has given way to whining. "It's just that I want, I need to have this album be perfect…"

The younger woman assures her friend, "It will be Beca. It will be."

Emily's Tone and words reminds Beca of Chloe, which only makes her feel worse. "I'm sorry Em, not sure why I'm feeling extra grumpy…"

Any indication that the girl is upset or disapproving easily slips easily from her face, and is replaced with her usual soft-hearted smile and an equally as simple "It's okay. You're so tired Beca, you have yourself believing you're awake. Come home with me. We'll apologize to Chloe, and you can get some rest."

"I'd love to Ems, but I still have a bunch of things to do today."

"Beca…"

"Seriously Emily. I have some things I have to get to right away; but right after I will come home and we'll make it up to Chloe."

Emily looks dubious as she reluctantly agrees, "Okay…"

Beca gives a weak smile as she picks up her iPhone. "I'll order an Uber, and we'll get you home right away, and I'll be like an hour behind."

Emily packs up her things as she says, "You better…"

"I will…"

Emily nods, beaming again. "I know you will."

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Emily hasn't been gone fifteen minutes when the door to Beca's office slams open as Amy rushes through doors rather dramatically, "There you are, Shawshank." Beca damn near jumps from her seat in surprise.

Seeing that it's Amy entering the room, Beca puts a hand to her chest, and collapses back into her seat. Between way too much caffeine, lack of sleep, and now a Red Bull, Beca's heart is yammering away. She throws Amy a steely glare."

"Shawshank?"

Beca holds up her finger, signaling the need for one more moment. She feels her heart slowing. With a sigh of frustration Beca takes off the headphones Chloe gave her for her last birthday, she never uses studio headphones, and flashes a tired smile at the boisterous Australian. "Amy, do you have to enter a room like that?"

Amy gives her a quizzical look. "Like what?"

Beca sighs dramatically, "Like the buildings on fire, and you need to blow the doors of their hinges."

"Oh, well I just love to make an entrance. Best when taking on a pack of dingo's is to catch'em by surprise."

"Amy, do you seriously think my office might have a pack of feral dogs in it?" Beca asks as she rolls her eyes.

"One can never be too careful Shawshank." Amy answers in what seems to be solemn honesty.

A long low groan escapes from the back of Beca's throat, as she allows her head to slowly fall to her desk. Only half under her breath, Beca sighs in frustration, "I don't have time for this."

"Why?" Amy muses, "What'cha doing?"

"Oh you know; just waiting around seeing who I can make some beautiful music with," Beca sarcastically replies back.

Amy doesn't miss a beat. "So, the ginger is coming?"

Beca's eyes grow as she sputters, "What?"

Amy looks off at the ceiling, "Hmm, nothing…"

Beca groans, "Do you really have to be so, so, so Amy?"

Amy replies with a shrug. The aspiring music producer loves her boisterous blonde friend, but sometimes Fat Amy is just a little too much; and when she is, Beca knows you can't really stop the one of a kind Tasmanian.

"Why are you here Amy?" Beca then asks

"I was actually coming down to see how my tiniest friend is doing," Amy answers. "And I have big news.

"Hey boss, you have a visitor," says Sam as she walks through the open door. "And Jay-Michael wants you to sign these." The blonde lays a stack of papers in front of the petite music producer.

"Shouldn't you announce I have a visitor, like say before she barges in?" Beca asks the blonde receptionist as she takes the offered papers.

The blonde gives a slight shrug of her shoulders, but before she can say anything Amy is jumping in. "Oh Shawshank, the poor girl didn't have a chance. When I'm on a mission, nothing is going to sway me."

Beca has to admit, that's completely true.

Sam quirks her eyebrow, "Shawshank?"

"Oh, yeah Short Stack here was quite the delinquent our Freshman year. Breaking private property, including a window…"

"That was YOU Amy!"

Amy looks thoughtful for a heartbeat, "Nooo, that's not how I remember it. Pretty sure the arrest report had you on vandalism and assault…."

Sam's eyes widen in surprise. "Assault?"

"Yeah, this tiny ball of angst has a mean right cross."

"Really?"

Beca sinks deeper into her chair. "Yeah… that one may be true."

"Really," Sam asks with a new twinkle in her eyes. "I'm seeing you in a whole new light." Beca can feel her face warming, and prays that the blush isn't to noticeable. The blonde receptionist continues, "I'll definitely need to hear this story…"

"Not happening!" States Beca categorically.

"I like you," Amy says to Sam; not sounding deterred in the slightest, "I'll have to invite you to my wedding, and all the activities leading up to the blessed event. There me and my sisters can regale you with tales about this tiny ball of angst."

Beca covers her face, "Please don't…"

"That sounds like a blast!" Sam says happily. "But I don't even know who you are."

"Oh right, Sam this is Fat Amy, Fat Amy this is Samantha, but she goes by Sam." Beca quickly introduces the two.

"Fat Amy?" Sam is genuinely shocked at the name. She asks, "Is that so skinny bitches like me can't use it against you?"

"Well I generally use the term twig bitches, but yeah you get the gist. I knew I liked you."

"Well then I would be honored to come to your wedding. Especially if I get to learn more about…. How did you describe her? Tiny ball of angst?"

"Oh god…" Beca lets out as she lets her head fall back to her desk. More weariness sweeps over her.

"Good! Great even! Glad we got that settled. So, Shawshank what are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?"

"I have some papers to sign," Beca indicates her desk, and the stack of documents Sam just added to. "Then I have a few odds and ends. I really want to listen to what Emily and I recorded today…"

Amy "Legacy was here. Damn, wish I hadn't missed her. Oh well, so what I'm hearing is you can cut loose here and come with me."

"No, that's the exact opposite of what you heard," Beca says emphatically, giving Sam a flower as the young blonde chortles to the side. "I have a list of things that need to be done before I can leave. I have responsibilities, that I can't just leave until later. Oh, my god! I am being possessed by Aubrey." Beca brings her hands up to cover her eyes.

"Come on Short Stack, I need to talk with ya. Let's go get some drinks. I'm dying for a 'Hurricane'."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I am busy and I need to get home," Beca says, actually panicking at the idea of going out with Fat Amy for drinks.

"What?" the Australian protested, "Oh come on Shawshank!"

"Amy, I really have to get this stuff done, and then I need to get home. I screwed up with Chloe…"

"That's nothing new," Fat Amy says just loud enough for Beca to hear.

"What? Never mind I don't want to know; but yeah, I have to deal with that, and I promised Emily…" Beca leans forward and placed her elbows on her desk and begins to rub her temples with her hands.

"Hear me out, my favorite American Pygmy," Amy says.

"I'm not a Pygmy!" Beca slaps her desk with both palms. "I'm five foot two for crying out loud!" Beca scowls at Sam, who can't stifle her giggles.

Beca goes to say more but is stopped when Fat Amy presses her index finger against the DJ's lips, effectively stopping her. Indignant, the petite brunette pulls back, her agitation only growing. "Shawshank, I want you to consider for a second, what's most important to you; this job and your career, or spending time with your best friend in the whole world."

"The job Amy…"

Amy just looks at the irate DJ, with arms crossed, and an amused expression, still she says in a regretful tone, "Damn short stack, thought for sure you would choose your very best friend."

The Australian tries pouting, but Beca lives with Chloe, she's seen the best in pouting, Amy has nothing on the redhead. So Beca grits her teeth, "Look Amy! I can't just leave with you right now. I have to finish and get home. And, seriously, you can't just spring this shit on me. If you had told me earlier, maybe, just maybe I might have been able to, but seriously, Amy," Beca continues massaging her temples.

"Don't worry about it squirt, I'm taking care of it…."

The distracted DJ notices the mobile phone in the blonde' hand. "Wait, Amy, what are you doing?" Beca asks, as she watches her friend type furiously into the device.

"I'm just calling in a favor," answers Amy, "and that should take care of it." The blonde Australian is sporting a very disconcerting smile.

"Amy?"

"Is that Patricia?" Beca looks over to see her boss walking in, with a huge smile, and excited eyes.

"Jay-Michael!" Amy booms, and the two wrap each other in huge hugs.

The tall black man straightens up as he asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, I'm sure you've been missing this sexy fat-ass," Amy says with a loud slap of her rump.

Beca is completely confused, "You know each other?"

"Of course, I know Patricia. I didn't realize you knew her too. I partied with her on her family's yacht two summers ago. You remember the story…"

"Wait! You have a yacht?"

Amy shrugs, "Well my family…"

"How am I only learning about this?" Beca scratches her head, trying to wrap her head around this news. A memory triggers a line of thinking that suddenly has her turning to her boss. "Wait the story about you and Dre, and Eminem, on a yacht, this is that Pat?"

"Yep, that was this Pat," answers Jay-Michael. He turns to the blonde Australian. "Are you still telling people your name is Annie?"

The blonde Australian nods, but corrects, "Amy, now." She looks at Beca, "I used to feel more like an Annie, before I found out the most famous one is a soulless ginger…"

Now something clicks for Jay-Michael, "Wait! This is Fat Amy? The woman you told me about? Who is pitching an idea to NBC?"

Beca nods, "Uh, yeah."

"No way! Small world!"

"Not just pitching, we ARE producing a show for NBC!" Shouts Fat Amy exuberantly.

"What!?" Shouts Beca and Jay-Michael together.

"You know it Pitches! Just finished signing the contract..." Beca runs around her desk and hugs Fat Amy. "... and rushed right over. Well after quick celebratory interlude with my main squeeze Bumper!" Beca releases Amy and backs away with a serious 'eww' face.

"That's… great Amy… thanks for sharing…"

"Gimme some of that love Patricia!" Exclaims Jay-Michael, as he opens his arms. Fat Amy gives him a strong hug.

"So, my bald-dynamo, I need to take Beca out of here?"

"Who?"

"Beca here," Amy says, hooking her thumb over to her smaller friend.

"Reggie? Oh yeah. Of course," Jay-Michael nods in agreement without hesitation.

"Ummm boss… I kinda have things to do…"

"Nonsense Reggie. You put in a good deal of work today. Take the rest off. Patricia here is becoming a player in this town. Keeping a good relationship with her is the smart play."

"But…"

"Take the time. There's nothing here that needs you right now."

"But…"

"It's settled then Shawshank!" Exclaims Fat Amy.

Beca exhales deeply, and surrenders to her fate.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

Before the young music producer knows what's happening, she finds herself at a restaurant bar that she knows is just a few miles from her apartment. Sitting in a booth across from Fat Amy, staring at her untouched beer.

She had never been to this place, but Chloe had suggested it a couple times. Beca knew the redhead would pout when she finds out that Beca had gone here before her.

Looking around she finds she likes the feel of the establishment. She would have to bring Chloe here to make it up to her. Maybe they could come here to celebrate her promotion at work.

Thoughts of Chloe made the petite brunette suddenly wistful. Instinctively Beca looks down at her phone and frowns. Still no texts from Chloe. It's so unlike the redhead. She sighs dejectedly.

Beca's thoughts drift back to her talk with Emily. She realizes she's been taking Chloe for granted again. Just thinking about it, Beca sighs. Her features are unable to hide her guilt.

"How ya going my favorite tiny dancer?" Amy asks as she takes a swig of her beer.

Beca arches her eyebrow as she looks up at her Australian friend, "Going?"

"You know, doing, how are you doing? I always liked how we say it back home."

"Fine…" Beca sighs. She really doesn't have the energy for this. She directs her eyes back towards the tall glass of beer.

Her blonde friend gives her a look. The DJ squirms a bit under her friend's gaze. "I'm just tired," she replies in a sharp tone.

Fat Amy takes another swing of her beer, then chuckles as she asks, "Really? Come on, what's wrong Pint-size?"

"Nothing…" Beca answers, trying her best to sound normal.

"It's obliviously a little more than nothing, Short-stack."

"Are you running through your entire litany of 'short nicknames for me? And yes! It's really nothing!" Beca's voice carries a bit more vehemence than she actually feels. She tightens her hands around her glass. To cover Beca takes a sip of her beer and apologizes softly.

"Come on, what's up Shawshank? Why all sook? You look like a Wallaby has stolen your last bickie."

Beca runs that through her brain. She looks up and shakes her head. "I'm not even sure what any of that means…"

"You're looking dour and angsty, Short Stack." Amy says, and then adds, "Well, more than usual."

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" Beca rolls her eyes. "There's nothing wrong. I'm fine. Better than fine. I'm great. My career is taking off! My boss is putting me in charge of this studio. Everything I want is coming to me." For some reason, even as she says it, it doesn't feel true. Beca keeps talking, trying to assure her blonde friend, though she knows deep down Amy isn't who she is trying to convince. "I'm fine, I'm good. Everything's good." The DJ answers, her words coming too fast. The only times she talks this fast is when she's feeling guilty.

"Yeah, that sounds believable," comments Fat Amy.

Beca sighs, "I'm fine…"

Amy looks at her thoughtfully. "Yet you look like a dingo stole your last knickers, which isn't fun; let me tell you…"

Beca curses under her breath. Takes a sip of her beer, then takes a deep breath. "I'm just tired Amy. I haven't been sleeping…"

"Then why are y'here with me?"

"You dragged me here, Amy!"

"Because you need it Shawshank. You need to let loose and relax."

Beca rubs her face, muttering, "I'm too tired for this…"

"Fair dinkum…"

"I must be exhausted. I have no idea what you just said…"

"It means, yeah, honestly, you really should have gone home and gotten some rest Shawshank…"

"Amy…" Beca begins to whine. "You're right… I'm going to go home…" Beca gets up from the booth.

Fat Amy cuts her off as she grabs Beca by the wrist. "Actually Shawshank, I have something special to ask you." Amy's tone is suddenly serious.

Beca scrunches her face. Amy is never serious, even when she's being serious.

"So, Beca, what I need to ask you is," Amy pauses for dramatic effect, which just throws Beca off more, serious Amy is a bit unsettling for the DJ. "Will you Beca be my maid of honor?" Amy finishes with dramatic flair.

It takes Beca a second to register what she's just heard. Beca smiles in both surprise and delight. "Of course, Amy! I would be honored!"

Beca goes to give Amy a hug, but the boisterous Australian beats her to it. "Not again…" she manages to say before she again finds her face smashed into the blonde's impressive cleavage. She feels her feet swept up off the floor as Fat Amy swings her about and rocks back and forth as if she were just a rag doll.

"Amy!" Beca shouts when she's finally set down. Immediately regretting it as the patrons of the restaurant all turn and stare.

"Thanks Amy. I'm deeply honored."

"You're too modest, Shawshank," Fat Amy points out. "As the soulless Ginger is want to point out, you're aca-awesome! Can't believe I just used aca. But it's true; aca-awesome enough to be my maid of honor!"

"Thanks Amy." Beca smiles. Fat Amy convinces her to sit back down, and finish her beer, with the promise she'll deliver her home immediately after.

Beca reflects on her crazy day, and all that has happened. All-in-all it's been an incredibly great day. The news from her boss was amazing, her session with Legacy was, even with a couple hiccups, amazing, and now she's going to be Fat Amy's maid of honor. It's actually been one of the best days she's had in a long time. But in the back of Beca's mind, she can't stop thinking about how even as everything she's ever dreamed about seems to be coming true, yet it feels like she's missing the larger prize.

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

 **A/N: Hey All, that's the end of another chapter. Again, thanks to everyone taking the time to read this.**

 **Sorry this one was delayed, but too be honest I had inspiration for another story, and so have been working on both in parallel. The new story is going to be shorter than this, and a much more fun story. I plan to have it posted in a couple weeks. It's based on a suggestion I received from a review that I liked, but couldn't figure out how to incorporate into this story.**

 **The songs in this chapter that are "Emily's" are music that were sung at Eurovision over the last couple years. If you love music, Eurovision is an amazing annual event, where you can be exposed to some really great artists from other parts of the world. As luck would have it, Eurovision 2017 is going right now.**

 **The first song is "Sounds of Silence" by Dami Im of Australia (which is somehow in Eurovision) that came in second in 2016.**

 **The second song is "Heroes" by Måns Zelmerlöw of Sweden that won Eurovision in 2015**

 **Thanks everyone for the reviews and the really kind words. Till next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or really anything .**


	21. Chapter 21 - Epiphany

**Hey guys! Here's the newest chapter. This one finally brings Beca and Chloe back together for real interactions. I'm really sorry this took so long to get out. Life just didn't allow for more time writing.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and the kind words. Please review more. They are always appreciated, and help in the process.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or really anything.**

CHAPTER 21

 _ *****Epiphany*****_

After insisting she couldn't have another 'celebratory' drink with Fat Amy, Beca had finally managed to hold her boisterous blonde friend to her promise of driving her home. It had taken a decent mix of cajoling, begging and several imaginative threats, but in the end, she had finally succeeded in getting her friend and former roommate moving.

Beca had even convinced the flamboyant Aussie to make a quick stop on the way home. She knew she needed to have more than an apology to make it up to Chloe. She wanted to give Chloe something to help celebrate the launch of her lessons.

Chloe. Just the thought of the tender-hearted, fierce-spirited young redhead is enough to send Beca's heart and mind into a jumble. Things had been spiraling like this, with regards to Chloe for the past couple of weeks, and it was leaving Beca confused.

She takes a quick glance at her phone, and just as on the numerous occasions throughout the day when she had looked prior to this, there are no messages from Chloe.

And that hurts; but she knows it's her own damn fault.

She had made a decision, well a couple of decisions, that were meant to provide clarity for her; were supposed to bring her contentment in knowing she's committed to her long-term relationship. That were to prove she's not her father's daughter. That would prove she had grown beyond the girl who runs when things are tough; but instead sucks it up, and toughs it out. Yet despite this, she couldn't help feeling it was all wrong.

The truly ironic thing is, on the outside, everything seemingly is going her way. Everything she had ever dreamed about career wise, coming to LA, wise, is beginning to fall her way. Yet it all seems to be tainted.

No vibration from her phone, still no messages from Chloe; and the cold pit in her stomach seems that much deeper.

Beca looks out the car window trying to distract herself, just as she had in the morning. While it is no longer raining, the gloom of the cloudy day lingers, and this same feeling seems to have taken up residence in Beca's soul. Despite, by all accounts, having an amazing day, the petite brunette cannot shake the funk she's been in all day, all week.

In fact, it actually seems to be growing as she nears her apartment.

Of course, these dark feelings leave her ill-tempered and with the beginnings of a headache. All she wants during the drive is for some peace and quiet. She desperately wants to find the right state-of-mind to face her best friend and properly apologize. Fat Amy, being Fat Amy, though has kept a running commentary the whole time. The Aussie is speaking but the sound only vaguely registers in DJ's left ear as her focus is only on the redhead hopefully waiting at the apartment.

Fat Amy suddenly stops talking and Beca realizes her friend had asked her a question. "What do you think? Shawshank?" Fat Amy looks over expectantly; when she doesn't get an answer, she taps the brunette on her shoulder.

Beca looks over to the blonde Aussie, "What?"

Fat Amy sighs dramatically and rolls her eyes as she asks, "Were you even listening?"

"Umm yeah… Of course," Beca answers.

"And what was I talking about?

"Huh? What?" Beca rolls her eyes. "Oh, you were talking about your wedding…"

Amy gives her a look, "Lucky guess… So, your answer?"

"Umm yeah…" Beca starts, but Fat Amy gives her a harder look. "Maybe…" Beca tries, but the look remains. "No? Okay, I wasn't listening. You got me," Beca finally admits; deciding it's better to be honest at this moment then try to bluff her way out of it.

Fat Amy sighs again. "What's up with you, half-pint? You keep zoning out on me. I know it can't be me. I'm never that boring."

"I'm sorry Amy, I'm just really out of it," Beca sighs. Glancing at her phone, still no new messages.

"No worries Short stack, I can just say it all over again. I know as my Maid of Honor, you'll want to know this backwards and forward." Fat Amy again falls into a steady stream of constant flow of words.

Beca bites her tongue, deciding it's easier to let Amy carry on and on without interrupting her, than to answer any questions that a snarl or angry outburst, might elicit. It's just easier this way; and it's not like Amy is really looking for any real input from her. The blonde Australian was just making sure Beca was paying attention.

Thinking she has the DJ's undivided attention, the Aussie returns to talking nonstop about her plans for her wedding, her many myriad plans for pre-wedding activities, and what she and Bumper have planned for the show. It all shouldn't annoy Beca so much but it does. Fat Amy is an incessant fount of dubious facts, crazy anecdotes, and obvious boasts; so within seconds Beca isn't paying attention again; though she's doing a better job pretending to be interested. She knows this makes her a shitty friend, but she just can't pay any attention to Fat Amy. Her spirit is way too agitated, as she thinks of Chloe.

Her phone vibrates and Beca quickly looks at the message; deflating as she sees 'Becaaw!', knowing it's from Jesse. Still showing no messages from Chloe. With a sigh of frustration, she doesn't respond to her annoying boyfriend. She has neither the energy nor the inclination.

Beca recognizes this is a dick move towards Jesse, doing exactly what she has been doing to her redheaded friend. Because honestly over the past couple weeks she has made one dick move after another towards Chloe. Often avoiding her friend, staying away from the apartment. Being weird when she is. It seems like at every opportunity she has been a huge jerk to her best friend.

So Beca decides to focus on Chloe.

Beca needs to focus on Chloe, to begin making amends. She knows this to be true.

A quick look back on the past couple weeks, shows her she's been less than supportive of Chloe's music lessons idea, even though the redhead had asked Beca to. This despite her friend asking her to partner with her, and then releasing her from the commitment when her DJ career began to take off.

Beca had shown even less support for Chloe's vision of growing these lessons into classes, and then, someday, opening a music school. Beca closes her eyes as she remembers some not so stellar moments as Chloe outlined her evolving vision. It's possible that some of her comments may have even been taken as throwing shade on Chloe's ideas.

Beca shakes her head at her own stupidity. Chloe has done everything to support her in every way; more than any other person ever has, yet when the opportunity arose, Beca hadn't reciprocated.

She's cognizant of the fact that Chloe is insecure about her future and career ambitions. That the way forward for her has always been less clear to the redhead. Yet when the time came to be supportive, when Chloe starts to find her own path, Beca was too wrapped up in her own issues, to be supportive of her.

In other words, the exact opposite of Chloe Beale.

How could she have been so selfish?

Now she senses she has created a chasm between them. A glance at her phone, still showing no messages from Chloe seems like confirmation.

She really hates how she's acted, and is disappointed in herself for how everything has been playing out. Yet, every time she thinks of picking up her phone, and calling Chloe, she backs out due to overwhelming fear and guilt.

This leaves her so confused, because she's feeling fear and guilt of what? Of Chloe?

As Amy turns onto her block, Beca looks at her iPhone one more time with a frown. It's confirmation things are not right between her and her best friend. She couldn't remember the last time a whole day had gone by without hearing from her favorite redhead. Chloe had never not responded to Beca. The lack of communication with her best friend just adds to her anxiety.

So lost in her thoughts, she's not even sure Amy has come to a full stop, before jumping out of the car, and bidding her Aussie friend farewell. She fast walks her way across the parking lot and into the apartment complex; but as she arrives at the foot of the stairs, Beca starts to slow. Each step up gets harder, and she's only vaguely sure why. Something coils its way coldly in Beca's belly.

Beca realizes it's a churning mixture of guilt, frustration, exhaustion and disappointment. It's making her feel nauseous, and suddenly the prospect of having to face her best friend is becoming quite daunting.

It catches her by surprise. She wasn't expecting this, It's only Chloe, after all; maybe the nicest person on the planet. Yet this only seems to raise the anxiety level for the petite DJ.

Beca closes her eyes and fights back these sudden waves of emotions, but to little effect, as feelings of remorse washes over her.

She knows she's treated Chloe horribly of late, and Chloe took it all because that's what the redhead does. Beca knows that making Chloe feel that she isn't important to her, or a significant part of her life, is without a doubt one of the worst things she's done in their relationship. Especially considering the many sacrifices Chloe has made for Beca.

Upon arriving at the door to the apartment, she freezes.

It shouldn't be this scary.

Beca knows this.

It's Chloe; who is usually as scary as a kitten. And yes, there have been times, where Chloe has been scary, Fat Amy often being the target of the redhead's wrath, but for Beca she's usually just the soft, bubbly best friend. Yet Beca's aware that her last couple of weeks of avoiding the redhead makes her a dick, and not in the normal Beca-is-a-dick, kind of way.

So, she's scared to see Chloe, to see the disappointment. To see she's lost her. That would be the worst thing ever.

The reason being, Beca loves her…

… Kind of.

Because of course Beca loves Chloe, everyone loves the redhead. What is there not to love? She's an amazing woman; loving, kind, caring, sensitive, lovable, generous and so, so much more.

She's everything to Beca….

… You know, in a best friend kind of way.

This has to be the only reason as to why she worries about losing Chlo. Why her heart beats faster when she thinks of her, why she stammers and rambles a little more anytime she's around her of late.

Isn't it?

It's not because she's gorgeous….

… Of course, she's gorgeous….

… Everyone knows she's gorgeous.

What? Has she been living under a rock? Beca has always admitted, if sometimes reluctantly, to the fact that Chloe is undoubtedly super attractive.

Okay maybe she's one of the most beautiful people Beca has ever met; both inside as well as the obvious outer exterior.

It's why Beca loves her….

… _As a friend. Jeez!_ She shakes her head. She hadn't initially realized when the word 'love' started creeping into her thoughts. Her mind had been elsewhere, on work and Emily's album, and the promotion. Yet sometime during the day, the word love, started to creep into her thoughts, and it keeps returning.

She's not sure if it's a bad thing. She's not sure what to make of it at all…. Beca shakes her head, she just doesn't have the words to articulate her emotions.

Suddenly she realizes she's just been standing there for a good couple of minutes. Still it takes more than a few heartbeats before she can work up the final courage to open the door.

Chuckling a little nervously at herself, Beca placed her hand on the doorknob.

When she finally does open the door, Beca steps into the apartment, incredibly wary. Not because she's scared of what the redhead might do, but because she's still not sure of what she plans to say. And maybe she doesn't want to see any disappointment in the redhead's cerulean blue eyes.

Maybe that's the scariest thing of all.

She opens the door to the apartment slowly, with the thought that maybe she won't be noticed and can make it to her room without being noticed. She figures it wouldn't really hurt to postpone this discussion.

It's later than she expected to return home. She glances around tentatively, half expecting to see Chloe and Emily in the living room. She lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, when she sees it's devoid of anyone.

She immediately feels bad that she's relieved.

Yet, suddenly there's hope that maybe she can delay the inevitable. If she can disappear into her room and avoid talking to Chloe for a few more hours, maybe she can find a better way to apologize.

Yes, some time to think would really be handy right now, the petite ball of angst rationalizes. Beca closes the door softly behind her and turns around.

"Emily? Are you back already?" Chloe calls out from the kitchen.

Beca lets out a curse under-her-breath. She slumps against the door and remains there. So much for entering unnoticed.

The redhead waits for about five to ten seconds for a response, but when none comes, she ventures, "Beca?" Something about Chloe saying her name causes Beca's heart to swell, which just adds to her confusion.

Still no answer comes from the brunette, who is trying to formulate her words, while leaning against the door, but her throat closes up. Thousands of ideas are dancing through Beca's head, but she can't latch on a single one before Chloe's voice interrupts her train-of-thought.

"Hello?"

Beca kind of figures that her apology to Chloe will be both easy and difficult. She'd tell the redhead how sorry she is, and of course Chloe will accept it graciously; but that would be one of the issues. Chloe always accepts the apology no matter how sincere or half-hearted; there's no way to tell if Beca's sincerity would be recognized, Chloe deserves all Beca's sincerity.

"Beca?" Chloe asks, as she comes out of the kitchen, and into the entryway. Beca smiles sheepishly, as she meets Chloe's eyes, and tries to convey an honest apologetic demeanor. Her chest begins beating like a drum. Still it hurts the brunette to note there is not the normal softness in Chloe's usually forgiving blue eyes, and the barest hint of insecurity.

It physically pains Beca to know she's the cause of this. While at the same time it's confusing as part of Beca can only focus on how pretty her friend is.

"Beca, are you okay?" the redhead asks, the tiniest hint of irritation creeping into her voice at the brunette's continuing silence.

Beca can't help but note the lack of sympathy or easy appeasement she normally feels from her ever forgiving friend. This cuts Beca to the bone, and she drops her eyes to the floor. It makes it easier for her to wallow in the quagmire of her guilt.

"Beca…" It's no longer in the form of a question. Irritation rings loud and clear. Beca raises her head tiredly, her cheeks flushed looking even more pink in the dim light of the entryway. Yet the brunette still can't find her voice, because she's thinking about her silence, and how rude it is, which just stifles all new attempts at speaking.

 _Chloe doesn't deserve this; she deserves much better._ Thinks Beca though she's still struck frozen in place, her only movement, her eyes growing round as they are captured by Chloe's cerulean blue.

She knows she looks increasingly guilty, her face blushing rose pink.

"Becs, are you okay?" Chloe asks in a slightly softer voice. The concern quite evident in her tone, and facial features. Chloe can never hide her concern for Beca. She waited expectantly for an answer, but the DJ wavers with a complete lack of confidence.

The DJ looks at Chloe with apologetic eyes and nods her head. For some reason the sight of Chloe, who has been cooking in the kitchen, and looking all domestic, causes Beca's voice to catch more, because she finds great beauty in her friend.

And that's crazy, because this isn't how one friend should consider the other.

Right?

For some reason though she senses Chloe may feel the same.

And that's not crazy; right?

Beca is fairly certain that Chloe cares for her above and beyond the call of normal friendship, and slowly she's realizing those feelings may be mutual. She's not sure what this means, but she knows it's important.

She can feel Chloe's eyes on her, waiting for her to speak. But Beca still can't find her words. An apology just seems so lacking.

At Beca's continued silence, Chloe's annoyance grows. Gesturing back towards the kitchen, she says, "I think I'm just going to go back…."

Straightening herself up, Beca says quickly, "I wanted to apologize to you." It comes out in a rush. Beca's afraid she won't get it out. Then as she falls back into silence, all she can think, is that wasn't so hard, but it also isn't close to being enough.

Chloe stares back at her younger friend, and acts unfazed by this admission. Beca is caught in Chloe's gaze and is lost. Eyes that are usually crystal bright, have lost some of their luster. She feels the tension returning, and tries again, her voice wavering, "I really want to say I'm really sorry."

"You do? Really?" Chloe asks in an exaggerated faux-befuddlement.

Beca does her best to communicate with her best friend, but it's hard. The look in Chloe's eyes is everything she feared.

"Yeah…" answers Beca weakly. Chloe continues to stare at her and Beca can't come up with a thing to say. Beca feels her skin becoming flushed and her temperature rising.

Chloe's angry stare begins to turn quizzical. She tilts her head and looked at Beca's face with a hint of amusement. A hesitant smirk begins to tug onto Chloe's lips. Beca can't help watching her lips.

Beca scratches the nape of her neck sheepishly, she says after a long pause, "I'm sorry. I should've… I should've known how you feel, how important today is."

Beca glances up at Chloe. Her eyes meeting those cerulean blues, which now seem to be getting a touch of their usual twinkle. Chloe continues to remain silent, but her features lose more of her anger.

"I brought you this," says Beca pulling a black leather bound executive portfolio. Chloe accepts the offered item and drops her eyes to it. She gasps as she sees her name engraved in gold, ' _Chloe Beale, Music Teacher'._ Her eyes growing in wonder.

The redhead raises her eyes, and Beca can see confusion in her cerulean blue eyes.

"Open it," whispers Beca.

Chloe opens it and gasps. Inside is a stack of papers. The first is the sheet music for John Legend's 'All of Me'. She thumbs the page and looks at the next, 'Just Give Me a Reason', by Pink. The third is James Blunt's 'You're Beautiful'.

Chloe looks up into Beca's stormy blue eyes, her cerulean blue questioning. "What is this?" the redhead finally asks.

Beca reaches up and scratches the back of her head while dropping her eyes to the papers in Chloe's hands. "Ummm… Well, you're going to need music to teach the kids… right?" She gestures to the music sheets. "I thought you could use some music with which to teach them. And I thought you could use you know, music from this century…"

"There are hand notes?" Chloe asks, as she notes handwriting in the margins.

"Yeah, I went through them, made suggestions. I also tried to find finger diagrams that can go with the music. You know, to help your more beginner students."

"Becs, this is so sweet." The redhead's hands flick through the sheet music, she sees more titles and artists she recognizes. She silently mouths the lyrics of certain songs, and quietly hums the notes of others. Her head comes up at one particular, "You included 'Let it Go'? From Disney's Frozen?"

Beca blushes, and drops her eyes again, "Well, yeah… I mean you are going to be teaching a lot of prepubescent girls, right?"

The redhead's lips curve into a smile. And any lingering insecurity disappears from Chloe's features.

"Good point, just figured you would focus on groups like Pvris…"

The petite brunette smirks, "Pvris? You think I would include Pvris?"

"Hello. Have I been living with the best DJ in America, or under a rock?"

Beca blushes and Chloe smiles, and the two feel more normal than they have in weeks, which is quite refreshing. "So, yeah, they're in there too… I put in 'Heaven' and 'You and I'."

Chloe starts thumbing through the stack till she finds one of the music sheets for Pvris. She stops when she finds the sheet music for 'You and I', and pulls it out. Her eyes dance over the music and she can't help singing.

 _I know it's warmer where you are_

 _And it's safer by your side_

 _But right now, I can't be what you want_

 _Just give it time_

 _And if you and I_

 _Can make it through the night_

 _And if you and I_

 _Can keep our love alive, we'll fight_

Her voice is soft and melodious, and it can't help but bring back memories of the first-time Chloe had ever harmonized with her. A moment in time that is forever etched in Beca's memory. It's so warm and special, and Beca can't help but joining in.

 _We can meet in the middle_

 _Bodies and souls collide_

 _Dance in the moonlight_

 _Where all the stars align_

 _Oh, you and I, oh you and I, oh_

 _Well it's cold when we're apart_

 _And I hate to feel this die_

 _But you can't give me what I want_

 _Just give it time_

 _And if you and I_

 _Can make it through the night_

 _And if you and I_

 _Can keep our love alive, we'll fight_

The two stop and look deeply into each other's eyes. Now for both women there's the shared memory, of an intimate second encounter; at the same time both crazy and perfect. A first time singing together, but more importantly the shared smiles, the shared glances, the knowledge that each stood bared and vulnerable to the other. A moment that had intertwined their lives together forever.

Beca suddenly feels herself being engulfed in a familiar, but missed embrace. The sudden hug of Chloe shouldn't come as a surprise, but it does. She can't help but responding to the redhead's embrace, nor the swell of her heart at the feel of Chloe's body tight against hers. She turns her head and whispers into the crux of the redhead's shoulder and neck, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," whispers the redhead, and there it is, because somehow, Beca knew it would be Chloe's response. _It's okay_. Suddenly all her fears and worries seem so silly and unnecessary.

The hug lasts longer than any normal one, but it feels right. When the petite brunette does step back, she's wearing a shy smile. Chloe smiles in return, she whispers, "Thank you," her voice and expression as warm as her eyes and heart have ever been. It brings courage to Beca. The young DJ opens her messenger bag and pulls out a smaller box and hands it to her best friend. "This is part of your apology, I mean my apology to you…" She stops talking, takes a breath, and then says, "It's for you, I hope that you enjoy this as well."

Chloe answers at once, "Of course I will."

The DJ smirks, "You haven't heard it yet Chlo."

Chloe looks her directly in the eyes, and says with all sincerity, "Becs, it's from you. I'm absolutely sure I will love it."

Beca feels herself pulled into another hug, bright red hair all in her face. "I should do this more often…" she whispers before she can filter what she's saying.

Chloe pulls back, her eyes studying Chloe's face, and then says with all honesty, "You can do this, not what preceded it…"

Beca nods vigorously, wanting to make it clear that she never wants to repeat the mistakes of the last few weeks. "Yeah, definitely, nothing like the last few weeks." Beca reaches down to the grocery bag that she had dropped at her feet and picks it up.

"I also got you this," Beca pulls a larger box out of the paper bag, and hands it over. Chloe recognizes the box, eagerly accepts and opens it, smiling brightly as she looks inside at a strawberry cheesecake from their favorite bakery. It has a light golden center covered in bright red strawberries and whip cream. Chloe looks at the cake, her eyes glimmering. It looks absolutely delicious, and Chloe's mouth waters. It's her favorite, and she tries her hardest not to drool.

She looks up at her friend, and her eyes are shiny. The visible proof of the amount Chloe cares for Beca is easily seen in the redhead's eyes, making Beca feel just so much more awful for her behavior the past week.

Chloe notes the wave of sadness, and decides that Beca has suffered enough. She smirks at Beca and giggles, as she asks, "I'm guessing you want a piece?" She knows this is one of Beca's favorites as well, although she always plays it off as it being Chloe's.

To this question, the petite brunette nods. Chloe smiles brightly and walks into their kitchen, setting the cake on the counter.

Beca follows, finding her voice, "Look Chloe, this in no way makes up for my recent behavior, but I hope you get that it's a small token of my appreciation for everything you do."

Chloe smiles as she takes the cake out of its box, and retrieves a knife to cut it. "I do, Becs, and it really is sweet of you," She says cutting the cake into slices and putting one on a plate she just pulled out of the cupboard.

Beca can't help but notice that the redhead's smile seems to have a touch of a smirk. She looks intently at Chloe but can't discern any residual anger. Her acceptance of Beca's apology seems to be genuine enough. Still her Chloe senses are tingling, telling Beca the redhead is up to something.

Before the tiny DJ can give it more thought, Chloe's arm loops through petite brunette's and pulls her into the empty living room and over to the couch.

"Here you go, my sweet apologetic Becs," Chloe coos cutting a bite from the single slice she brought, and holding it up to Beca's lips.

To which the petite brunette recoils in horror. "Wait a second, I thought this was supposed to be my peace offering to you, as part of my apology, not a weird personal boundary thing!" Beca exclaims in a huff.

This causes Chloe to frown. "A personal boundary thing, Becs? What are you talking about?"

"This," Beca indicates the bite of cheesecake being offered, and then the space between them. "Why are you trying to feed me?"

Chloe tut tuts her younger friend, and pushes the offered bite closer. "I'm just offering you some of the delicious cake you so generously brought me. So, you'd rather not have the cake?" Chloe asks before offering a bite again.

Beca keeps her mouth shut, and gives a quick shake of her head.

"What a waste…" Chloe sighs dramatically. She adopts her best sad puppy dog eyes, and Beca feels her will weaken. The petite brunette would willingly swear in open court that the redhead's blue eyes actually increase in diameter when she uses those eyes.

Beca just stares at her best friend for a moment, and then down at the plate in Chloe's hand. The slice of cake does look so perfect... And yet, Chloe feeding it to her just seems so wrong. It's so incredibly awkward and uncomfortable. It would be sheer torture for the angsty brunette.

Suddenly Beca screws her eyes tight and looks at her best friend through squinting eyes. "This is my punishment for being a dick the last few days; isn't it?"

Chloe's smile takes on a knowing look, and she begins to nod her head, even as she says, "Why would I ever do that? That would just be rude and thoughtless..."

"I'll eat it," Beca concedes, "Please… Just... Don't be all weird when feeding it to me, ok?"

Chloe smiles broadly, and holds the cake up to Beca's mouth again. The petite brunette opens her mouth and accepts the forkful of strawberry cheesecake. She closes her eyes and savors the cake, it's delicious creamy taste filling taste buds, the strawberries and whip cream mixing with the cake into a heavenly delight. It was everything that Beca had hoped it would be when she bought it, and she made a happy moan. Strawberry Cheesecake may have started as Chloe's favorite dessert, but over the last five years it had become Beca's as well.

Beca keeps her eyes closed as she savors every moment of being fed. She sighs contentedly.

Chloe giggles at her best friend, looking deep into the brunette's steel-gray blue eyes. "I'm guessing you're really enjoying this."

Beca smiles shyly and nods, "Best punishment I've ever received. Not sure if this isn't enticing me to do more dick moves in the future."

Chloe gives a mischievous smirk. "In the future, I might find less appealing punishments." The redhead holds up another bite, "Do you want some more?"

Beca nods a bit too eagerly, and Chloe begins feeding her another forkful.

"Look Chloe, I'm really sorry. I've made some… a lot of… mistakes lately… I never meant to hurt you…."

Chloe stops the brunette with a hand on her knee. Beca can't help notice the change in her redheaded friend. She looks Beca in the eyes, and when Chloe speaks, there's an audible vulnerability in her voice. "Beca… It's okay… Look we both know you are meant for great things, and your career is really starting to take-off. All I ask is maybe don't be in such a rush to leave me behind…"

"What? Chlo?" Beca's eyes grow wide at her best friend's revelation. "Is that what you think is happening? No!" Beca begins to shake her head vigorously.

"Beca…"

"I'm not leaving you behind Chlo. I'm never leaving you behind. I need you in my life. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You are a huge part of my life.…" Beca is staring into Chloe's eyes as she makes this declaration, and she can see in Chloe's eyes that the redhead isn't truly believing what she's being told.

There's still resignation in Chloe's voice as she says, "It's okay Becs. You don't have to…."

Beca cuts her off, speaking very fast, so she won't be interrupted. "Look Chlo, I'm not good at always letting those close to me know my true feelings, but you have to know, you need to know, I love everything about you. I love the sound of your laugh and the way your voice rises when you're excited; and I love that you get excited by just about everything. I love your passion, and dedication. I love you put friends first, and you've always been there for me. Basically, I love you…."

Beca freezes.

Chloe freezes.

During Beca's deluge of words, she had leaned in close to her best friend and roommate. Chloe mirroring the movement. Now each sat frozen, eyes wide, still remaining close, just inches apart, unsure of what to do.

Beca's eyes flicker down to Chloe's lips.

Chloe's eyes search Beca's face, attempting to discern what was just revealed. She examines her tiny DJ closely. Shock and confusion seems to be the prominent emotion playing on Beca's face.

Beca's eyes flick up to Chloe's, and then back to her lips. Chloe can't help dropping her eyes to Beca's thin lips, as she sucks her lower lip under her teeth.

The door to the apartment slams open startling both.

"Oy! Shawshank! We're here!"

Beca and Chloe fly apart. Each scooting six inches in the opposite direction. Beca is pretty sure her features mirror the confusion Chloe's showing at the moment. "Fat Amy?"

"Oy! What are you twig bitches doing, eating my cake!?"

Both women only manage a "Huh?"

"You're eating my cake!" Accuses Fat Amy as she points at the half-eaten slice of strawberry cheesecake.

"What are you talking about, Amy?" Beca asks defensively. "I bought this cake for Chloe!"

"But you bought it for me, for giving you a ride. You know, since it's my favorite…"

"It's Chloe's favorite, Amy! Your favorite is French Silk, which I can't ever eat again thanks to your story about you, Bumper, and a bathtub in New York…"

"Well that ends any chance I will ever eat a French Silk again in my lifetime," says Aubrey as she enters the apartment.

"Never say never Bree," says Stacie trailing behind. "I think I can change your mind. Besides the bathtub idea sounds perfect."

"I used to like French Silk…" sighs Emily dejectedly as she closes the door.

"See what you did Amy, you broke Legacy," scolds Beca. "And ruined French Silk for us."

"Trust me, what Bumper and I did, didn't ruin French Silk, it enhanced it," Fat Amy says dreamily.

"Dude! Gross!"

"Sorry Stace," Aubrey shakes her head, "I don't even think you can save this."

Stacie just smiles wider, "Challenge accepted Posen."

Chloe just starts giggling at the antics of her friends, partly at the ridiculousness of the discussion, but also to cover her blush at what just happened between her and Beca. She cuts into the slice of cheesecake and takes a bite.

"Oy! You're still eating my cake!"

Beca crosses her arms and fixes Fat Amy with a withering stare, "It's HERS to eat!"

The blonde Aussie is about to answer, but finally really sees the look on her smaller friend's face, and thinks better of it. "Well she could at least share," Fat Amy says in a small voice.

"Of course, Fat Amy," replies Chloe, jumping from her place on the couch, hoping nobody notices how quickly she moves. "Let me get plates. Does anyone else want some?"

There's a chorus of affirmatives from all the friends. "Everyone take a seat in the living room."

Aubrey watches her best friend with narrowed eyes as she leaves for the kitchen, as she takes a seat in the plush chair. She hadn't missed the blush her friend was sporting, nor that the Hobbit was also blushing. She glances up at Stacie, who's taking a perch on the plush chair's overstuffed arm rest. Stacie catches her eyes and does a subtle nod tilt towards Beca.

The blonde takes note of the way Beca's steel blue eyes follow Chloe. It's obvious that Fat Amy interrupted something when she barged in. She doesn't have to wonder what though; Aubrey can see it, written plainly in the way Chloe and Beca are holding themselves.

Aubrey watches Beca's hands fidgeting, as if she's not quite sure what to do with them. The blonde notes the way Beca's eyes flick to Chloe's retreating form and back. When Chloe disappears into the kitchen, Aubrey notices that Beca is still unable to settle, and is acting as if she has something to hide. The petite brunette looks from face to face of all her friends, but never quite meet the eyes of anyone.

It's a certainty that Aubrey will be having an in-depth conversation with her best friend sometime in the not so distant future. She thinks about following the redhead into the kitchen and cornering her there, so she can get to the bottom of it, but Chloe is already returning with the cake balancing in one hand and plates and forks in the other.

"Damn Ginger, that was fast. You must have realized how hungry I am," says Fat Amy as she scoots over to the coffee table where Chloe is laying out the cake.

"You're always hungry Amy…" sighs Beca.

"Well I have to keep this sexual engine fueled," replies Amy with a quick slap to her belly.

"How am I not more scarred?" Asks Emily as she finds a space for herself next to the DJ at the coffee table.

"Oh legacy, you are, but it's those quirks and scars which bond us as Bellas," replies Chloe as she hands the taller girl a slice of the cheesecake. With a smile and a wink Chloe continues, "We would be a boring bunch if we didn't."

"And boring we're not," adds Beca.

"Not in the slightest," purrs Stacie, giving Aubrey a wink.

Needing to take this conversation in a new direction, Beca asks, "Umm, soooo, uh, why is everyone here?"

Amy nudges her petite friend, "Come on Short Stack. I told ya; I was going to get the rest, so they could all join in on my happy news. Are ya kumfumbled?"

Beca looks at her Aussie friend in complete bewilderment. "Ummm… what?"

Amy looks at her with her own worried look, "You know, confused or lost… Are you okay Short Stack? You seem kinda flustered."

Beca digs into her half-eaten slice of cheesecake as a bit of cover, while nodding, "Yeah, I'm just really, really, tired."

Knowing that getting anything more from Beca in a group setting is nigh impossible, Aubrey interrupts Fat Amy. Tired of waiting for Fat Amy's news, she asks, "Can you tell us what's going on already?"

Easily diverted, especially when the topic of conversation is about her, Fat Amy moves to stand just in front of the television, so everyone is facing her. She rubs her hands together, and smiles like the proverbial cat who caught the canary. "Well as you know, I'm getting married to the bloke who butters my toast…."

Beca groans in protest.

"Can we please do this without the food metaphors," interrupts Aubrey.

"Especially when we're never sure what's a metaphor and what's literal," adds Beca.

"Amen," quips Emily.

"But they bring color to your rather dull lives," says Fat Amy in all seriousness.

"Okay, I'm headed back to my place," says Aubrey, "Are you coming?" She asks Stacie.

Before Stacie can answer, Amy holds up her hands. "Wait," says Fat Amy. "Please."

Aubrey pauses, and looks to Stacie and then Chloe. Both women give her silent looks, asking she give the blonde Australian a few more moments. With a deep sigh the blonde sits back down. She then raises her right eyebrow, in silent command to proceed.

Amy is just about to do just that, when Lily silently enters the room from the hallway that leads to the bedrooms.

All the women in the room are startled by the silent girl's entrance by their silent friend.

"Uh, Lily? What brings you here?" Chloe asks the silent Korean woman, as she settles herself onto the coffee table.

"... Important moments happening…." mumbles Lily. Beca and Chloe both feel like Lily gives them a pointed look.

"Are you here for Fat Amy's announcement?" Emily asks.

"... Already know…." Again, the women in the room only hear part of the answer.

"What do you mean you know?" Amy asks.

Lily shrugs, and whispers, "Telepathy…." Or at least that's the word all the women think they heard.

Emily can't help herself "How did you get into the apartment?"

More quiet mumbling, but one word comes across clearer than the rest, "... teleportation…" or something close. All the women in the room look to one another with shrugs and confused looks. Lily simply shrugs and continues to sit, and stare at Fat Amy expectantly.

"Ummm, yeah, Uhh," stumbles Fat Amy, trying to regain her balance in this announcement. It had become derailed, and she wasn't sure how. She had only made a simple description of her Bumper's love for her. Deciding she needs to move this announcement along, Fat Amy looks at the various faces sitting around the room in front of her. "There's something I've been wanting to ask all of you,"

"Take your time," Beca sarcastically responds.

"So, what exactly is it that you have been meaning to tell us?" Stacie asks Fat Amy.

"You know most of my family is back in Tasmania," Fat Amy hooks her thumb behind her, as if gesturing towards Australia. "What you don't know is that they won't be making it up for the wedding," Fat Amy's voice actually drops, and the women in the room feel their hearts dropping for their usually unflappable friend. Since Fat Amy hadn't announced a time or place for the wedding, they hadn't thought about the logistics of Fat Amy's family coming.

Chloe asks the question on everyone's mind. "Why?"

"Oh, you know, old wounds, past mistakes, timing of the wedding," Fat Amy rambles on, not looking up from the floor. It's a rare moment of vulnerability for the woman. At that moment, all the women in the room realized that they hardly knew anything about Fat Amy's family. She rarely talks about them, and when she does, they are not sure if the blonde Australian's stories are true, exaggerations, or flat out lies.

"But that's okay; because I found a new family here." Fat Amy's head comes up, and she smiles proudly at all the women in the room as she continues. "You're my family," Fat Amy says confidently. "It's important to me that you, my American family be there to support me."

Gesturing towards Beca, "I already asked Short Stack here to be my Maid of Honor, and she of course gladly accepted the honor of standing with me." Beca is blushing as all eyes are on her. Chloe nudges her petite friend in the ribs. Amy continues, "Now I want to ask all of you, if you will stand with me as my bride's maids?"

Chloe and Stacie are immediately on their feet shouting 'Of course!" As both women maneuver to give Fat Amy hugs. Aubrey is next, and she also indicates yes, and then Emily steps up, grinning from ear to ear as she nods her head yes.

Holding up her hands to indicate 'stop', Fat Amy says, "Hold up Legacy. I was thinking a different role for you…."

Emily's face falls in confusion, and she asks, "What?"

The blonde Aussie starts smirking, "I was thinking you could be our flower girl…."

"I can't be a FLOWER GIRL!" Emily exclaims irately.

"Course you can, Emily. You'll be perfect. Maybe we can have Benji be the ring bearer."

"I'm not being a flower girl. I'm too tall!" Emily stamps her foot indignantly.

"I know it would be a bit unorthodox, but you would be so cute Legacy." Fat Amy reaches up and pinches Emily's cheeks, who smacks the hand away, and huffs, even as she feels the blush in her cheeks.

"I'm NOT being your flower girl," declares Emily with a finality.

Fat Amy bursts into laughter. "I know Legacy. I'm just joshing you. As much of a joey as you are, I want you up next to me when I stand and get married." She opens her arms, and Emily giggles and leaps into a hug.

There's more congratulations given, and Chloe disappears for a few seconds, returning with a bottle of champagne, and seven glass flutes. "This calls for a toast!" More cheers all around as she begins passing out the long stem glasses, and Beca takes the bottle and begins to open it.

"That's not how you do it Shawshank," declares Fat Amy as she grabs the bottle from her shorter friend.

"Hey!"

Ignoring her friend's protest, Fat Amy says, "This is how you do it," as she applies pressure with her thumb on the cork.

"Amy wait," says Aubrey, but it's too late, the cork flies out of the bottle with a loud pop, a small fountain of the champagne rising out of the bottle. The cork ricochets off the ceiling and is just about to hit Beca in the face when a hand snatches it out of the air.

Beca's eyes cross as they try to focus on the small fist just an inch from her face. Lily opens her hand, and the cork rests on her palm. Beca weakly says, "Thanks Lily."

Lily merely nods and then makes the cork disappear in a move that would make Benji jealous.

With a nervous chuckle, Fat Amy says, "Uh yeah, thanks Lily. Quite the pop there, wasn't it?" To deflect attention, she holds up the bottle. "Champagne?" and she starts pouring into offered glasses.

Once everyone has a glass, Aubrey holds up her flute and says, "A toast, to our never boring Bella sister. May she and," there's a momentary look of distaste on her face, "Bumper have a long happy life together."

There is a chorus of 'Here here,' and the girls all touch glasses and drink up. Amy downs hers and then refills. She holds up her hands as she says, "That's not all." The women around the room all quiet down, retaking their seats, expecting another drawn out presentation. Fat Amy however decides it's time to just go for it. "Universal agreed to pick us up. We're going to be on TV Pitches! We've signed the contract!"

"Are you kidding Amy?" Stacie asks as she jumps up from her perch.

"Nope," Fat Amy answers, as she shakes her head no. "It's all official. We're going to be making a public announcement on Monday!"

Chloe, Emily, and Stacie all squeal, jumping up and down. Stacie grabs Aubrey and pulls her into a hug, and a not so subtle squeeze of Aubrey's butt, as she lifts the blonde off the floor and twirls her.

"Stacie!" Aubrey blushes from head to toe.

"Just caught up in the moment, Bree," Stacie makes an unconvincing attempt at looking apologetic.

Beca and Chloe can't help giggling at their friend's antics. Aubrey gives them one of her patented looks with a raised eyebrow, and the two best friends realize they have their arms draped over each other.

The two best friends pull away immediately and each blush, not looking at each other or anyone else in the room. "So, when do we start filming?" Chloe asks to deflect attention.

"Okay, this is the thing. We are going to have a month prep time, and will do a live show in six weeks."

"What?" Asks all the women in the room.

"I thought this was going to be a taped show?" Aubrey asks, a very perplexed look on her face.

"Well that was the original plan, but the suits at Universal decided from what they saw at the last presentation, a live show would be easier to sell. Give it more cache, so to speak."

"I don't know Amy. This commitment is getting bigger and bigger. I need to get back to school at the end of the summer," says Emily.

"We'll work it out for you Legacy. Don't worry about that. The first show will be in August. So, there won't be any conflict for that one."

"I agree with Emily, Amy, this is getting more and more complicated," says Aubrey.

"I agree," adds Stacie.

Holding up her hands, Amy says, "It's not really changing anything, save that it will be live instead of taped." She sees the looks on everyone's faces, and knows she's going to have to go for the hard sell. "Guys, I know this isn't exactly what you signed up for, but I know you can do this, and I need you for this."

"Amy," Aubrey sighs.

"General, please I need you," Amy says with more vulnerability than she usually ever shows. "Guys, I need you all…"

Chloe looks at everyone around her. Slowly everyone nods, and the redhead smiles, "Of course Amy. We'll be there for you."

"Great! Now we have a lot to do. The wedding of course will be in five weeks," Amy says nonchalantly.

"What?!" All the women in the room jump up again.

"Yeah, didn't I mention that already?" Amy asks everyone.

They all answer, "No!"

"Oh, yeah, Bumper wants us married before the show, so we can tell the audience we're married when we introduce the show."

"That's impossible." Beca and Aubrey say together.

"That's exactly what Ashley and Jessica said," says Fat Amy, her face scrunching at the thought. "Trouble is I can't solve it with you like I did with them."

"What did you do to get them on board?" Emily asks the blonde Australian.

"I tripled their pay." The blonde says nonchalantly.

"Poor Jessica and Ashley," Beca whispers to Chloe.

"Yeah, I can only imagine what hoops Amy is going to have them jumping through," Chloe whispers back.

"What are we going to do?" Beca asks her best friend.

"I want to do it, but it's really on you Becs." Chloe whispers honestly. "I've got the time. Your schedule is the filled one."

"Yeah," Beca rubs the back of her neck. "I don't know. I am not sure…" She trails off, then looks at Fat Amy who is in deep conversation with Aubrey and Stacie. "But I can't say no to Amy. I mean it's Amy, right?"

Chloe nods. "Yeah, it's Amy." She sighs. "You know I have your back right Becs? If you want to do this or don't, I will back you." She looks Beca in the eyes, "I will do whatever I can to keep the pressure off of you."

Beca looks at her best friend. Suddenly she sees everything she's been struggling with today, and for really the last few years in stark clarity. Suddenly she knows a deeper truth. "Yeah, I know Chlo. I know." She looks up at her large blonde friend. "Okay Amy, we're in. What's the plan?"

"I knew it. Look guys, it's going to be fun! We'll have my Hen Party, the dress fitting, the Bachelors' and Spinsters' Ball…"

"Uhh, what's a Bachelors' and Spinsters' Ball?" Emily asks.

"Oh, it's an Aussie tradition, it's a huge party before the wedding. We're going to have one, and it's going to be a blast! Ashley and Jess are already planning it." Fat Amy's enthusiasm is infectious, and all the women find themselves smiling and nodding.

"Then it's settled." Amy announces. "We're doing this! Yay us!" She points to Chloe, "Ginger, do you all have any more?" She holds up the bottle of champagne. Chloe nods and disappears back into the kitchen, as Amy pours the remains in her bottle into the girl's glasses. "Drink up Pitches! The month of celebration starts now!" The women in the room all give a shout, lifting their glasses to the ceiling. Chloe returns with two more bottles of champagne and raises them to more cheers.

Aubrey and Stacie intercept the bottles when Amy goes to get one, and open them without the excitement of Amy's earlier attempt. Glasses are filled, music is turned on, and it does become a celebration.

Beca finds herself gravitating to Chloe, and notes that the redhead is doing the same. They come to a stop in front of the other and find themselves looking into each other's eyes. Beca feels the warmth of clarity again, as if all answers she's ever looked for are in the blue of her friend's eyes. She can see that Chloe is about to say something, but there's a knock at the door. Both women turn, and involuntarily step back. She knows who it will be, and she senses Chloe does to.

Emily skips over to the door and opens it before anyone has a chance to say anything, and there is Jesse, standing with his goofy grin, holding a couple movies and a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Becaaw! Looks like I'm just in time for the party," Jesse says good naturedly.

"Umm yeah…" Beca says.

"These Pitches all agreed to stand with me. Your particular ball of angst and surliness having the honor of being my Maid of Honor. We were just starting the celebration." Fat Amy volunteers.

Beca looks at Jesse with a bit of trepidation. "Umm yeah, what she said. Ummm, what are you doing here? Thought you were going out with the guys?"

Jesse comes in fully and gives Beca the flowers. "It's not the same without my girl. Plus, a quiet night in, with you sounded perfect." He holds up the movies. "Thought we could hang out and watch something, and you could get some sleep." He chuckles, as everyone knows Beca falls asleep in most movies. "What do you say? I know last couple nights have been rather sleepless."

Beca feels all eyes on her, as an answer is expected. Yet she only really cares about a pair of cerulean blue orbs that she can feel. Jesse prods again, and Beca feels trapped. She finally nods, and says, "Yeah, sure, that would be nice," the words feel like ash in her mouth, yet she squeezes out a forced smile.

"Perfect," says Jesse, and he heads back towards Beca's room. "Ladies, sorry to interrupt. Congratulations Amy. I'm so looking forward to the wedding." He nods and disappears down the hall.

Beca stands looking at where he disappeared, and refusing to meet Chloe's eyes. She feels she has suddenly taken another step back. She looks at Amy. "Sorry, I'm going to cut it short." She then looks at Chloe, and she can see there's pain in her best friend's eyes. She mouths a 'sorry', and Chloe seems to snap out of wherever her mind was, because the redhead is smiling, and says, "I always have your back, Becs, always."

As Beca walks back to her room, she whispers with confidence that even surprises her, "I know…."

[*+*X*+*X*+*X*+*]

 **A/N: And that's it for another chapter. Sorry for the ending of this chapter, but a few more things have to happen before Beca and Chloe can make that next step.**

 **I wanted this chapter to really convey that Beca is in the midst of an epiphany. A realization about herself and her feelings. For those who want her to make the leap, I would like to point out, up until this point she has always seen herself as straight, and she still fears being her father's daughter. Just leaving a relationship is not something she can do easily.**

 **Hopefully you all are still on board with this story. With the wedding plans and the show prep, things are going to start happening.**

 **Please Review. Let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22 Life Keeps Getting in the Way

**A/N: Hello Readers!** **Here's the newest chapter.**

 **It's been a while. Sorry. Life does keep getting in the way. First I ran into a bit of writer's block, then I lost my computer, and had to start over. As is I had written so much, that I needed to divide out a lot of material for later chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and if you like it or dislike it, please leave me a few reviews**

 **As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 22

 _ ***** Life Keeps Getting In the Way*****_

Time has gone crazy.

Looking at the clock, Chloe lets out a sigh. Time has been moving so slowly, a constant drag. It's a plodding, steady reminder that she's alone, and will be for awhile; a very long while. It is also a countdown; slowly ticking away the final seconds of her current life, her life with Beca.

A doomsday clock to the end of her world.

This whole situation reminds Chloe of the final weeks of her first senior year in a way. There had been a countdown then too. As the Bellas progressed past the ICCA National Championship, Chloe had become frozen with indecision, as she had no real plan for after school, and only two parallel desires of remaining a Bella, and staying close to Beca. The trouble is, now there's no Russian Literature class to fail, that will allow her to extend her time.

Then again she's no longer the twenty-one year old she was then. At that point in her life she was someone willing to accept the humiliation of failing her final Russian Literature class. Of facing her parents and Aubrey, and telling them she would not be graduating from Barden. She was able to face this embarrassment and the indignity it entailed because she was not ready to face the world; not ready for a life without Beca.

Now she is… okay, maybe she isn't that different.

Chloe's sitting at their new piano. It's her new favorite place in the whole apartment. She's been remembering just how much she loved to play growing up. Her long nimble fingers dance effortlessly over the keys, pulling soft melodious music from the piano.

Her melody matches her mood, slow and sad, with a hint of loneliness. It was something she plays when she's alone and feeling melancholy. Chloe doesn't even know the name of this piece anymore. It was something she learned when she was ten, and had always thought was a very beautiful but sorrowful piece.

She playing it now because she needs to release the feelings that are constantly building up within her. Truth be told she's been playing it a lot lately. Her world is changing beneath her feet, and she can only stand and watch.

Chloe has always hated change. She has never been comfortable with it. If she could have her way, she would never see things come to an end. Yes it's irrational, she knows that, because of course life must continue. It's constantly changing, evolving, sometimes for the better-sometimes for the worse, yet she still hates it.

Maybe because of change's inevitability, Chloe feels it's okay to hate it.

When the proverbial clock strikes zero, Chloe knows her life will change, just as Beca's takes another step forward. And with that her tiny DJ will have passed her by. Of course Chloe will hate it; even as she happily supports her friend's successes, both professional and personal.

She knows that there's a dichotomy in this, a built in contradiction, but part of what makes her Chloe Beale is the ability to maintain this balance within. It's a part of her, she cannot get rid of it any easier than cutting off a limb.

Beca Mitchell unknowingly holds a major piece of her heart. In loving her, Chloe knows she must embrace her friend's happiness, even as it shatters her own heart.

It is what it is, and slowly she's coming to the point of acceptance.

Maybe it was the universe showing her the tiniest bit of kindness when it allowed her to witness Jesse buying the engagement ring? Maybe the universe was giving her time to prepare herself for the inevitable?

Chloe has decided to believe this theory. It helps her to soothe her broken heart. It has allowed her to start the internal process of preparing herself for her inevitable loss. She isn't sure how well it's going. She had tried cutting Beca out of her life, deciding not to go to the clubs where Beca is spinning, and reduce other outside contacts.

To mixed results.

The redhead has reduced the number of times going to the clubs, under the excuse of being busy with the summer camp, and her music lessons. Neither of which is false. Yet she just can't stop looking out for her tiny DJ. She still finds herself making sure Beca is eating properly, and that her tiny DJ's social media presence is updated.

And she hasn't been able to break her texting addiction. If anything she might have increased the number of texts she's sent to Beca. It might have been compensation for not seeing her favorite tiny bundle of grumpiness. Of course Chloe has her reasons for texting her best friend, even as she's trying to cut back. And they're really good reasons; such as Beca might have missed lunch or dinner, or the time Beca had a dentist appointment. Chloe also needed to make sure Beca made it to rehearsals, though she guesses that technically that's Jesse's job.

Then of course she needed to keep Beca up-to-date on Fat Amy's shenanigans, that Lily has been sleeping on their coffee table, Ashley and Jessica were sometimes using their apartment to hide from Fat Amy, and most intriguing was the continuing evolution of whatever is happening between Bree and Stacie.

Her tiny DJ has been so busy; Chloe feels it's her duty to make sure she knows what's happening with her friends, and that she's taking care of herself.

Lost in her playing, Chloe unconsciously shifts to another melody. It's as if her hands have a mind of their own, and are reading her her emotions. It takes Chloe a moment to recognize the tune she is now playing. When she does, she can't help the sad smile that touches her lips, and her fingers still on the keys, letting the melody fade into the silence. It's the perfect song for her feelings. She closes her eyes for a couple heartbeats, and takes a deep breath. When she's ready, Chloe begins again from the beginning, this time really feeling it, and when the moment is right she softly begins singing the lyrics,

 _ **I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side**_

The redhead's playing started slow, but it begins to pick up as she sings the next verse.

 _ **When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

Soft words give way to passionate ones, that just can't be sung quietly. The apartment is filled with the sound of her voice, and it is too bad that there is no audience, because Chloe Beale may never have sung better. Every lyric she sings is chalked full of the whirlwind that are her emotions. She's a mess, she knows this, and playing is the closest thing to therapy that she can find.

 _ **When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you**_

Her voice grows silent, as she continues playing just the piano. The notes are so pretty, it's what first caught her attention when she first heard this song, though the words would later speak to her. Chloe begins to sing again, her voice quiet again. Singing in a husky voice, still choked with emotion.

 _ **I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do**_

 _ **When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

Again she raises her voice, as the song calls for. There is no way for Chloe to sing this quietly.

 _ **When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you**_

Her eyes are closed, but she still feels the tears leaking out and running down her cheeks. She ignores them though, focusing solely on the music.

 _ **We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah**_

 _ **When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
Will always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you**_

Eventually the song comes to an end, and Chloe stops playing. The last note hanging in the air as Chloe allows her fingers to linger over the keys. In the silence she hears the ticking of the old clock on the wall in the kitchen. The sound is a steady reminder of the countdown that is always in the back of her mind. She starts playing again to drown out the sound. The sound of a new random melody filling up the room. She wishes it could quiet the noise in her head.

There was a moment there two weeks ago, for just an instant, when Chloe thought the countdown had been aborted. She had truly believed for the briefest of seconds that she might not have to leave this life at all. That hope quickly faded though, because as always life got in the way.

Chloe kept wondering what would have happened if Amy hadn't barged in at that moment. What would have happened if they had kissed? Chloe's positive that they were heading towards that. Each leaning into the other. Would her life have changed in that moment? Would it have been for the better or for the worse? She isn't sure, she wishes she did.

All she knows for sure, is it would have been life changing.

The redhead's playing becomes more strident as she silently curses Fat Amy. This is not the first time Chloe has found herself cursing her Aussie friend. There's a lot to love about the boisterous woman from Tasmania, but honestly her sense of timing can be really maddening. Her ability to cause headaches, one of her truly constant qualities.

But then, it's not Amy's fault that Beca ran after.

Chloe's play falters momentarily as she thinks these thoughts about Beca.

Maybe that's not fair.

Beca didn't ask Jesse to show up that night, so they weren't able to finish their conversation. It wasn't Beca's fault Jesse chose to stay the night, so Beca and her couldn't talk in the morning. Life in the form of Jesse Swanson just got in the way.

Since then, however, Beca had been MIA.

That is on Beca.

Fresh tears begin to form again in Chloe's eyes. A single drop slipping down her cheek following the track of a prior tear. Chloe is now playing the piano accompaniment to Trouble by Halsy, it's soft sad musical notes, feeling perfect for the moment. She's not even sure when she morphed into this piece. It just feels like the soundtrack one wants while feeling the bite of rejection. This time she can't marshal the strength to sing the lyrics.

Beca's message has been loud and clear. She has made her choice.

And it's not Chloe….

Chloe stops playing, as she looks up at the cursed clock in the kitchen. She needs to collect herself. She grabs a tissue and begins to dab at her eyes. Her next lesson should be here in a few minutes. Another student Mrs Murphy had found for her. The older Irish woman had become a one woman recruiting service for Chloe; having found a half dozen new students for Chloe and Emily. The old Irish woman seemed to be bound and determined to single handedly ensure Chloe succeeded in this endeavor.

Chloe can't help but wishing Beca had been able to do this with her. She had really wanted to share this with Beca. Building something that was theirs from scratch. Beca's good fortune had squashed that dream before it could even start. Chloe of course is crazy happy for her best friend and quite proud of all her successes, yet she couldn't help regretting the missed opportunity.

Beca's success didn't allow for silly things like teaching piano to pre-teens out of your living room. It actually doesn't allow Beca much of anything. Emily had told Chloe that Beca had been working late most nights, when she's not spinning at a club.

Emily had hinted it was really wearing on Beca. Chloe couldn't help worrying about her best friend. With a sigh Chloe pulls out her phone, she has a few minutes before her next student is scheduled to arrive. She might not be a part of Beca's future, but she can make sure she's there for her friend today.

It's what she does, she supports her friends, whatever they need. Beca chose a different path, but she's still Chloe's best friend, so the redhead makes sure her tiny DJ knows it.

Time has gone crazy.

It's flying by at an incredibly rapid pace, as Beca works on her music projects at Residual Heat, while also working on a number of studio management issues that creep up throughout the week. She's been working as if she's on automatic. It's the only way she can cope with all that's on her plate.

Trouble is, it leaves her dazed and confused and, she's not sure what day of the week it is.

It's Tuesday, no, it's Wednesday.

She thinks.

She's not sure.

The days were going by faster and faster.

Beca's mind has been elsewhere, and everywhere. It's been on work, on her relationships, and on her myriad of responsibilities that life keeps throwing at her. For starters she has the one hundred and one assignments J Michael has dropped in her lap; the promotion has only increased her workload. Then there's her mixes and sets she's needed for her DJ gigs, which are coming more frequently as Marcus has come through in a big way; maybe too well. On top of this is the growing time commitment of preparing for Fat Amy's television show and wedding, each of which were full time jobs unto themselves.

This all has left little free time, and what little she has had has been swept up by Jesse. Leaving little time for Chloe; yet the redhead has occupied some portion of all of Beca's waking thoughts. She's also pretty sure Chloe has played a prominent role in many of her dreams too, along with the occasional red panda.

She's not sure if her dreams leave her tingly excited or weirded out, but they definitely leave her unsettled.

For Beca, it feels so natural to think so much about her roommate, but it also scares her.

What do her feelings mean?

What does it say about her?

What does it say about her relationships?

These thoughts niggle at the back of her mind.

Constantly.

And thoughts of Chloe automatically lead to an all too familiar twinge of guilt. With all the work these past couple of weeks she has hardly had any time or energy for the redhead. Of course Chloe has been her usual very understanding self; in fact she's been even more supportive than usual over these past few weeks, which has only made Beca feel more guilty.

What does that mean?

She hasn't had a proper conversation with Chloe since the night Fat Amy asked her to be her Maid of Honor. They had been reduced to texting, occasional phone calls, and the rare passing each other either coming or going.

She had not meant to not talk to Chloe, she just hadn't had the time or privacy to see her face-to-face where they could talk; and their next conversation needed to be in person.

Of that the DJ is certain.

Beca has actually wanted this conversation to happen, needs it to happen, though she still has absolutely no idea what she's going say. The trouble is she's been falling behind on her work assignments at Residual Heat, and has more than a few overdue assignments. Of course her boss doesn't seem to care. J Michael has just kept piling more and more on her plate.

He hasn't got on her yet about any of the overdue assignments, but it's only a matter of time. She really needs to get her assignments in.

Then there are the preparations for her expanding number of DJ gigs. Eight performances over the past seventeen days.

It's beginning to take a toll.

It's what she's always wanted, but the saying 'careful what you wish for', keeps repeating in her head. The added performances have meant less time at home. Not just because her nights have been filled, but also she's been forced to spend a lot of time massaging her sets, creating playlists, and preparing for her performances.

Fat Amy is a whole other layer of life complicating tasks that have piled up. Ashley and Jessica must call her two to three times a day with some question or request that is all tied to the preliminary work for Fat Amy's wedding preparations.

Poor Ashley and Jessica, Beca had come home the other day to find them hiding from the boisterous Aussie.

And they hadn't even dealt with the preparations for Bumper and Amy's show. Those had just started and were preliminary, but were leaching more and more of her time.

Her life was just getting in the way.

And any time she did have a free moment, there was Jesse. Thoughts of her boyfriend causes a pang in her chest. She's still in a relationship with Jesse, and part of her feels as if she's being untrue to him. She especially feels guilty when she considers how good a boyfriend he is, and he has been trying so hard these past weeks. Which is just the more confusing. His actions can still fill her heart with a warm and fuzzy affection. But is it love or something one feels for a best friend?

She's not sure.

She can't even be mad at him that he is unintentionally blocking her from having a very needed conversation with Chloe. He is her longtime boyfriend, and he has been making every effort to be supportive of her, he truly has.

So how does she politely ask him to back off? How does she ask him to give her space, so she can talk about her feelings for someone else, with said other person. Beca knows she needs to talk with Chloe. Something happened at their apartment, or would have if Fat Amy hadn't burst in. It needs to be discussed; it really does.

Not for the first time, Beca curses Amy for being, well Fat Amy.

Though Beca knows that's not fair. She could have made the time since then, but part of her was scared. Something was about to happen when Amy came in. Something life changing, and she's not sure she's ready for life changing.

She needs to talk face-to-face with Chloe.

She knows this.

It's not that she doesn't want to talk, it's just life keeps getting in the way.

She feels like she's in a loop.

Beca pushes away from her desk in frustration. Rising up she stretches her back, suddenly feeling very old as she feels every kink and muscle stiffness. Too much time at her desk.

It's not that she hadn't been communicating with Chloe. They had been texting and talking on the phone all the time, maybe more than ever before; which is saying something.

She knows it's important that they start talking, but she also knows it needs to be face-to-face. Yet she hadn't found time to see Chloe. There's only just so many hours in a day.

Looking down, and how her career is now spilled all over her desk. Beca audibly groans. There are too many music sheets, assignment layouts and notes she has to write up, and she feels her stress levels going through the roof. She feels the unrelenting pull to get back on with her work, which somehow continues to pile up even as she's sitting there.

Beca wants to rip her hair out, scream to the heavens for a while and then maybe just sleep – god knows she hadn't slept properly in over a month. Again life just keeps getting in the way.

Beca sighs as she picks up an assessment piece on a potential new artist for the studio. A decent singer with aspirations of being the next Bruno Marrs, but Beca just doesn't feel it. The guy has a modicum of talent, but nothing about him stands-out.

She opens her laptop, and opens the word document she started for the report, and quickly fills out her last observations. Beca lets her fingers fly over the keyboard, quickly

She reads it over one more time before she saves it and attaches the document to an email, she then sends Sam, with a request to proofread and format properly.

That done, she slips her headphones onto her head and plugs them into the laptop, quickly selecting her newest mix for her next gig. She smiles as she puts it on in the background. She lets the music flow over her; letting it pull her in, guiding her. Beca then grabs her notebook, and starts scribbling down possible mixes.

The petite brunette has listened to an ungodly number of songs, and filled six pages of notes when she feels her phone vibrating. It takes her a few seconds to fish the device out of her pocket, as she scrambles to answer it before she's missed the call. Finally getting the device free, Beca answers her phone without looking at the screen. "Hello, this is Beca Mitchell."

"Hey Becs, just calling to check on you. Did you eat dinner?"

"Why would I have eaten dinner?" Beca asks incredulously. "It's only…." she looks at her phone, "9:45… Wait it's 9:45? How the Hell is it 9:45?"

"Well Becs, the second hand travels around the clock, and every count of sixty the minute hand moves forward…"

"Are you explaining to me how a clock works?"

"You asked how it got to be nine forty-five. I thought I would start with the basics."

"Ass," Beca mutters, but her voice gives her smile away.

The brunette is sure she can see the redhead's wide smile through the phone connection. Chloe doesn't bat an eye as she responds, "You love my ass."

"Yeah I do…." The words just slip out. Beca didn't mean for them to, but they did. Silence descends on the two, as both women wonder what they should say next.

Finally it's Chloe who breaks the silence with a question, "Are you hungry?"

Beca's empty stomach all but answers for her. "Umm yeah…."

"Good, check with the front desk…"

The DJ squints her eyes as if it will help her see the other woman. "Why?"

"There should be a delivery of Chinese food waiting for you."

Beca's eyes grow wide and round. "You bought me dinner?"

"Yep," answers Chloe as she pops her 'P'.

"Are you here?" Beca's voice rises in hope.

There's a pause before Chloe replies, "Nope," the 'P' doesn't pop this time.

Beca is a bit crestfallen and an , "Oh," escapes her.

"You know with the camp in the morning, I couldn't. We're taking the children to the LA Symphony tomorrow so I have to be there extra early."

"Wait! You take the campers on field trips?" Beca asks, surprised.

"Yeah, at least two a week," Chloe replies happily. "I don't go on all the trips, but since tomorrow's is music based, I'm one of the leads."

"We should set it up to have your campers come to the studio for a tour," Beca's eyes widen even as she says this. In her head she can't believe she just invited a summer camp to visit her work.

There's silence on the other line, as if Chloe can't believe it either. "Really?" The question is tentative.

Beca says _'No!'_ in her head, but her mouth says, "Of course." It's a good thing this is a phone call, because her scrunched up face would be a dead giveaway.

Unsure of what she's doing Beca decides to change the subject quickly. "So you got me Chinese food?"

"Yeah; knew you skipped dinner."

"How did you know?"

Again Beca can sense the redhead's shrug through the phone connection. "Simple, when you're working, you never stop to look after yourself."

Chloe's answer causes Beca to smile softly. "Thanks."

"Your welcome,"

"You take such good care of me…"

"And I always will."

There's a surprisingly not awkward pause between the two, that lasts for several seconds. Finally Chloe asks the question she's been dying to ask, "Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

"Umm, maybe, yeah, I guess." Beca mumbles as she pulls up her calendar. She sees it is actually Wednesday. Means tomorrow she'll be in DJ mode. She continues "Yeah, I'll be open in the afternoon. Before my set at ClubExchange. J Michael usually gives me the afternoon. Why? What's up?"

"We're going to Ikea to buy Bree some furniture for her apartment."

"Who's we?"

"Aubrey, Emily, me and Stacie of course. It'll be fun. Please come."

"I don't know…." Beca's dubious, shopping still isn't her thing.

"Please." Big blue puppy dog eyes pop into Beca's mind.

She grits her teeth and asks, "What time?"

"We're leaving here at four," Chloe's voice is hopeful.

"Uhh…."

"Pretty please. We'll be done by seven and have you to the club by eight; promise," Chloe's words come out fast.

Beca can totally picture the puppy dog eyes that Chloe is making. "Okay, I guess…"

"YAY!"

The two talk for a couple more minutes, till Beca says, "I guess I have to get down to the front desk and get my food, so I can get back to work."

Beca speaks up after they spending a few seconds of silence on the phone. "Yeah, I should let you get back to work, so you can get out of there."

"Yeah, and thanks again." Beca looks at her iPhone and shakes her head slowly. She doesn't know what she would do

Beca swings into her favorite local coffee house for some early morning coffee, because Beca simply can't function properly this early in the morning without it. It's a basic truth about Beca, coffee is the one thing that she always needs in the morning. One cup of strong coffee is the difference between a successful, creative day, and a maddening, waste of a day.

Beca lives on the stuff, especially lattés, with extra shots of caffeine in the form of espressos. She's completely addicted to the caffeine and completely reliant on its ability to keep her going when sleep has been fleeting.

Stretching, she winces at the sound her back and joints make. She's stiff and sore, having woken about twenty minutes before, still at her desk. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep at her desk. There were too many nights of late where she ended up sleeping at her desk; and she wasn't thrilled about it.

Her phone had run out of charge at some point during the night, and she had set her desk phone on forward, so she hadn't received any messages or calls, and so had actually slept through the night.

When it's Beca's turn in the queue she places her drink order, one large latté with an espresso shot, and then steps to the side while she waits patiently; well as patiently as she ever waits. She really needs this jolt of caffeine. The blonde guy at the counter hands Beca her coffee with a smile and a very cheerful voice. "Here you go," he says, "your mocha."

 _Mocha? What the Hell!?_

Beca ordered a latté! "Wait…" she starts to say, but the barista has already moved to another customer. The place is crazy busy.

Beca can't help thinking that this day is just starting and it's already getting off to a terrible start. Looking at the cup before her she grimaces that it seems to be getting worse by the minute.

Beca doesn't have time for this, and so grabs the cup anyway; not wanting to cause a fuss; and stomps out.

She stops at the corner and waits for the crosswalk light to flash green. She grimaces as she takes a sip from the overly sweet mocha when she feels someone bump into her, causing her arm to move forward, just as the lid to Beca's cup pops off, spilling a lot of the mocha down the front of her shirt.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?"

Beca looks up to see the guy who ran into her still walking, eyes glued to his mobile phone, seemingly unaware that he plowed right through her.

"Excuse me," she calls to his retreating form. When she get no response she yells again, "EXCUSE ME!"

When the young man still doesn't respond Beca throws her hated mocha at him. The cup sails straight and true and hits the guy square in the back, spills out the remaining contents. Still the guy never looks up from his phone and continues to walk.

Beca can only stare incredulously, her jaw actually agape. "Un Freaking Believable," she mutters. Now she has to get home and change before she goes back to work.

With a huff, Beca turns on her heels and storms back to Residual Heat.

Chloe's in the Kitchen pouring herself some coffee when she hears the front door slam open and then running footsteps. She glances up and sees it's Beca. She smiles brightly as she continues pouring her coffee. This is an unexpected surprise.

A very welcome surprise.

"Hey Becs, you're home early. Well really way early. What are you doing here? Can I interest you in some coffee?" Chloe's words are fast with excitement, and she doesn't wait for an answer, she just starts searching for another mug.

She senses more than sees Beca step up behind her, so isn't too startled when she hears Beca behind her. "I don't really have time. Sam is waiting in the car…"

Chloe's brow creases in confusion, and her voice conveys the feeling. "Why is Sam in the car?"

"I needed to change," huffs Beca.

Chloe turns, letting out a slight yelp in surprise, as she takes in Beca's mocha stained attire. "Beca, what happened?"

Beca grimaces; she stands there smelling like chocolate and coffee, her clothes stained from chest to her thighs. "I'm really having a bad day…"

"I can see that," Chloe says arching her right eyebrow in silent question.

"A total dooslesnozzle walked right into me as I was drinking my mocha. And the asshat didn't even stop to apologize," replies Beca as she sweeps her hand over her outfit.

"You were drinking a mocha?" Chloe's right eyebrow goes up in question, even as she fights to stifle the smile threatening to breakout. It's not funny, but it kind of is.

Beca looks annoyed, and tries to convey through her glare that laughter at this situation will not be appreciated. "That's what you got from this story, Beale?"

"It's just you don't drink mochas," replies Chloe with a shrug, somehow managing to keep her smile at bay. This is a much harder task for her than one might think.

"Yeah, well that's another thing that's making this day such a winner. The idiot barista somehow thinks mocha sounds exactly like large latté with an espresso shot."

"Which coffee shop were you at?" Chloe asks, trying to understand what has been happening to her best friend.

Beca answers immediately, "Jammin Java…"

Chloe tilts her head, and asks, "The one down the block and across the street from Residual Heat?"

"Umm yeah…" Beca offers hesitantly.

"What were you doing there so early?" There's a touch of accusation in Chloe's question.

"Umm," Beca starts to fidget under the scrutiny of her best friend.

"Uhhh…"

"Beca," the brunette can totally hear her best friend's 'teacher voice' in how she says her name.

"I slept at my desk," Beca's mumbling comes out barely above a Lily level whisper.

"What was that?" Chloe is all teacher mode now.

"I slept at my desk," Beca mumbles a tiny bit louder, like a chastened pupil.

"Beca," Chloe scolds. "That's not good for you." She gives the shorter woman a look that she reserves for students who know they have done something unacceptable. Beca drops her head, actually embarrassed by her behavior.

Beca Mitchell, I don't care what time of night it is, you call, and I will come and get you," Chloe scolds her best friend.

Beca

"I'm sorry Beca," Chloe giving the petite brunette a sincere smile. "I can't give you a latté with an espresso shot, but I can give you a mean cup of coffee." The redhead holds up a mug with a picture of a grumpy cat, with the inscription, 'Don't Talk to Me Until I've Had My Coffee.'

Beca rolls her eyes, like she does everytime Chloe gives her this mug. "Really?" Beca indicates the mug as she asks.

"Uh huh," nods Chloe, " I bought it because it reminds me of you in the morning." She points to the picture. "All cute and grumpy."

Beca is about to say her usual 'I'm not cute' statement, but the scent of the freshly brewed coffee hits her as her best friend pours it into the offending mug. "Thanks, Chlo; you're a lifesaver," sighs Beca instead.

The redhead looks at her thoughtfully. "So you have a busy morning?"

Beca nods, "They are all busy now. Of course this one is busier than most. J Michael has scheduled two really important meetings this morning, and I didn't have a change of clothes." Frustration is quite evident in Beca's exasperated voice.

"Oh Becs, can I give you a hug?" Chloe asks. Her eyes grow with shock at her own audacity. The question just slipped out before she can stop it.

"I actually need one," The petite brunette says, surprising herself, as she steps into the redhead's arms. Beca has to use all her willpower to not just collapse into Chloe's arms. Even as the redhead wraps her up in a warm loving embrace, she has to resist the temptation to just melt into her, to hold her close and breathe her in.

Beca grins; Chloe just has this way of making her feel better. It doesn't matter what the situation is. It can be the strangest, most awkward of moments, and being in the Bellas lead to numerous such situations, but Chloe could make them just feel natural, almost normal.

The brunette's soft smile continues to grow as she feels Chloe's cheek resting against her head. It's so nice to be held like this, the feeling in her chest is warm, like nothing she's ever felt. At the same time Beca has to ignore the thoughts that are tumbling through her head. There isn't the time to deal with it.

How long does one need to figure out if you're gay or bi? Or is it that she's just in love with her best friend? How do people deal with issues like this? Do other people deal with issues like this?

This isn't something Beca is good at to begin with, and to top it off her small but seriously devoted support network is of no use, because it's primary members are intertwined throughout the mess. How does she tell her boyfriend she's having sapphic thoughts about her best friend? How does she ask her best friend for advice on how to speak to her about her feelings?

This is the problem with keeping so many at arms length.

Now though she just enjoys the feel of Chloe's arms. It would be so easy to lose herself in Chloe, and never come back. And like that she knows….

She loves Chloe.

Beca realizes it's clear as day….

And that is truly scary.

How did this happen?

What does this mean?

Is she ready for this?

So now she feels she's being forced to examine her sexuality, and that's leading to whole new sets of questions.

Chloe feels the change in Beca. Suddenly her petite best friend's body tenses up. She steps back and sees the tension in her face, and knows she has stepped over a boundary.

The redhead smiles her megawatt smile that usually makes Beca feel special. For some reason though Beca only tenses up more. Chloe decides to take a different track, and repeats her question from earlier, "So, you said you have a busy morning?"

"Uhh, yeah… In fact I should really be going to change…" Beca is a bit dazed.

Chloe leans forward and gives a light kiss to Beca's forehead. "Business attire?" She whispers the question.

"Umm, yeah…" Beca answers haltingly.

Chloe spins her shorter friend around and gently pushes her towards the bedrooms. "Check the back of your door. I hung up some dry cleaning in there. Your, 'I'll Rock Your World, I'm a Badass Business Woman' suit is hanging there," says the red head.

"My what?" Beca asks as she looks over her shoulder in bewilderment.

"The suit we bought you for graduation," Chloe hums.

"Oh. Oh! You got it cleaned? When? Why?" Beca is shocked. She had meant to get it cleaned.

"Couple weeks back. Figured you would need it with your new promotion. We really should get you a couple…" Chloe is cut-off by Beca who wraps her in a tight hug. It's the redhead's turn to stiffen, but then she too melts into the hug, and returns it.

"Thank you," whispers Beca as she releases, taking a step back.

Chloe simply waves Beca off, letting the petite brunette know that it's no big deal.

Beca knows now is not the time to say more, but she wants to at least get it on the calendar. It's real then, and she can't make an excuse to put it off; well not as easily, maybe. She looks Chloe in the eyes and starts to say, "Maybe we could…"

Chloe's iPhone alarm goes off. "Ugh… Sorry Becs, I have to go, or I'm going to be late".

Shocked by the sudden turn of events, it takes a second for Beca to respond. "Oh, okay, I should really get going too. Sam's waiting in her car."

Chloe looks at her, trying to discern what just happened. She could see the emotions playing across Beca's face, but was unable to get a good read. "Did you want to say something more?"

Beca shakes her head and says over her shoulder as she leaves, "We can talk about it later."

Chloe studies her, then smiles and asks, "See you this afternoon?'

Beca nods as she answers, "Count on it."

Beca leans against the filing cabinets that sit against the back wall of her office and carefully inserts the folders, Aubrey has painstakingly put together for her, into the appropriate alphabetized place holders. Aubrey and Stacie had spent an afternoon creating this system to help keep Beca organized.

The petite DJ knows she would be lost without it.

For a moment she feels like everything's going smoothly and maybe, just maybe, she is going to be able to take control of this week, and make it better.

"How are things coming along, Reggie?"

Beca's shoulders slump. She knows J Michael coming to see her is not going to help her get control of her day. "Fine, J Michael," Beca replies, even as she continues to put away the files in her hand.

"I'm beat," J Michael announces. "These past couple of weeks have been seriously busy, haven't they?"

Beca has to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She's pretty sure her boss has no idea just how busy things have been.

He must notice, because he says, "I do know, and I am sorry Reggie. I've been running you pretty ragged lately." He flashes his best smile. "Tell you what; as compensation, why don't you come in late tomorrow, say around noon. Treat yourself to a little sleeping in."

"Oh, that'd be great," Beca replies, actually kind of touched at J Michael's concern.

J Michael's smile grows. "Now are you ready for the photo-shoot?"

Beca's face shows her confusion. "Excuse me, my what?"

"Your photo shoot." The taller man says, his face mirroring her confusion. He says, "You know, we're creating a PR campaign to hype you up."

The petite woman answers hesitantly, "Umm, yeah, it's been mentioned…."

The salesman smile is back on J Michael's face. "Well the photo shoot is this afternoon."

"What? What photo shoot?" Beca asks incredulously.

"The one this afternoon, for the PR campaign."

Shaking her head Beca says, "I haven't been told about any photo shoot."

Her boss looks over his shoulder and calls, "Sam! Could you come here?"

"You know we have an intercom," Beca says as she points to her desk.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you insisted we put it in," Beca answers truthfully.

"Does sound familiar, now that you mention it. Still, there's something liberating about sticking your head out into the hallway and shouting." He holds up a finger asking for a second. He leans out into the hallway and shouts. "Dax! Get in here! You too, Sam!"

J Michael holds his finger up again, indicating to Beca she's to remain quiet. The smile on her bosses face letting her know he's enjoying himself. Exactly twelve seconds after shouting, Dax comes flying into Beca's office, looking out of breath, disheveled, and wholly terrified. Another twenty seconds pass before Sam strolls in, steno pad in hand, pen ready to take notes.

"Thank you for joining us, Sam," says J Michael. "So nice of you to join us." His sarcasm just dripping from his every word.

Beca is impressed as the young blonde woman looks her boss directly in the eyes, smiles warmly, and in very Chloe like fashion replies, "Sure, no problem." She doesn't lower her eyes as she stands waiting, not letting J Michael intimidate her. Beca is proud of her young hire.

Dax on the other hand can't stand the silence, and jumps in. "What do you need J Michael?" He directs the question directly to Beca's boss; pointedly ignoring Beca.

J Michael ignores Dax, and asks Sam, "What time is Reggie's photo shoot this afternoon?"

Without consulting anything, Sam answers, "Beca doesn't have a photo shoot this afternoon."

"And where…" J Michael is caught off guard by Sam's response. He goes back to asking Sam about the photographer. "You know, the photographer who is going to take the glamour shots of our hot little DJ here."

Sam purses her lips, shakes her head no, and states confidently, "Beca doesn't have any meetings on her schedule."

J Michael looks both perplexed and irritated. "What do you mean she doesn't have a photo shoot scheduled for this afternoon?"

Beca thinks about jumping in, but Sam answers confidently, and nonplussed by J Michael's demeanor. "I've not been informed of any such event, have not received a single invitation or query. This is the first I'm being told about it."

J Michael begins to pace about. "That can't be, I talked to Francois myself, and then I had Dax…" J Michael breaks off and glares at his nephew, who does cringe under his gaze. "Dax, tell me you finished making the preparations for the photo shoot?"

"Oh I did J Michael. Exactly as you asked." Dax is nodding as he answers. Relief that he got this right, clear and evident on his facial features.

"So how does Reggie her not know about it?"

"Umm," Dax goes mute.

"How has Sam not heard anything about this, and does not have it on Beca's calendar?"

"Uhh," Dax looks about, he's sweating profusely now. "I never sent them an email with details…."

"You never informed the subject of the photo shoot that her presence would be needed?"

"Uhh, no," Dax fumbles out. He's suddenly not sure what to do with his hands.

"You didn't send Reggie the details of the assignment, so she could prepare?"

"Nnnoo," Dax drags out his words, with the hope of blocking out any more revelations.

"How then did you complete what I assigned to you?"

"Your instructions didn't include any mention of contacting Beca or Sam…" Dax stops talking as he sees the anger rising in his uncle.

"So this is my fault?" J Michael dramatically places his hand on his chest. This is my fault that Reggie isn't prepared for an important activity this afternoon?"

"Uhh yea-nooo," Dax quickly corrects himself. He turns to Beca and says, "Oh my God, Beca, I'm so sorry!" Dax stammers. "I-I just- I forgot- please don't hurt me, or make me run laps, these skinny jeans are really tight," Dax actually cringes backwards.

Beca is shocked by what she's been witnessing. She realizes Dax and J Michael are now waiting for her to intercede. "Umm, yeah, yeah they are. No more skinny jeans for you. Your dress code is officially business casual until further notice."

"You can't be serious," whines Dax.

Beca almost rescinds her punishment as she watches Dax's face crumble into sadness. He is such a lost puppy in the business. She notes the bemused look on Sam's face, and an idea pops into her head. "Yeah, yeah I am; and you'll report every morning to Sam, who will judge if you are dressed work appropriate." Beca almost smiles as she watches Sam's face drop nearly as low as Dax's. However she's setting precedent on how she's going to run things. "At that point Sam will give you your assignments for the day."

Sam's face lights up at this news; Dax's falls further. "You want me to report to the receptionist?"

"My assistant, and yep," Beca says in a strong voice. "Every morning." When she sees he's going to object, she cuts him off, "And every afternoon you will report back to Sam on your progress for the day." She holds up her index finger in a manner quite similar to J Michael had done earlier. It has the desired effect, Dax remains silent. "And if you don't like it, you can return back to Atlanta with J Michael when he goes back."

Dax's eyes are round with indignation and fear. They flick back and forth between Beca and her boss. After a couple heartbeats, the young man drops his head and nods. Beca smiles in triumph, she turns to Sam, take Dax here and wring him for everything he knows about today's photo shoot; time, place, what they are expecting, do I need to bring clothes."

"You got it boss," says Sam as she writes down her notes.

"Don't call me boss," she grumbles good naturedly to her blonde assistant. Fixing Dax with an intense glare, "You, help her to fix your screw up."

"You got it Beca," Dax answers, trying to regain his composure.

Beca points her index finger at the taller man. "You!" She brings her finger to within a centimeter of the tip of his nose. "Call me boss," she commands.

Dax looks like he's going to pass out. Sam takes pity on him and ushers the young man out. She gives Beca a smile and a wink, and assures her that she'll get everything sorted out for the photo shoot.

J Michael looks at her impressed. "You're better than I thought you would be."

"Umm, thanks."

"Kill it at the photo shoot." He turns about and heads out of Beca's office. "Good job today, Reggie!" He calls out over his shoulder, as he keeps walking.

Beca allows herself a small, kind of proud smile.

Chloe let out a long sigh as she thumbs the button to hang up her phone. She bites at her lip and glances at the clock on the wall. "Let's get going,"she says a little dejected. She can't help wondering why she had thought Beca would make this.

Stacie asks, "Was that Beca?"

Chloe merely nods in regret.

"Where's Beca? Isn't she coming with us?" Emily asks. The younger woman looks at Chloe hopefully.

"Her work gave her a new assignment, so no." Chloe answers as she picks up her purse. Her disappointment is clear in her crisp formal movements. "Something about a photo shoot."

"Oh a photo shoot! That must be exciting," Emily say in delight.

"For everyone save the hobbit," says Aubrey. Though the blonde's smile betrays how happy she actually is for the younger DJ.

"But our hot little DJ is going to rock it, right Chloe?" Stacie asks, flashing the redhead a happy smile, and a wink.

Aubrey glances towards her best friend and recognizes Chloe is desperately trying to cover her disappointment. Bree quickly decides to help cover for her by changing the subject. "We should get going. We'll catch up with Beca later, and she can tell us all about it." Aubrey tries to keep her voice light and good nature.

"Yeah, sounds good," agrees Stacie, also reading the situation. "We need to get Bree some furniture."

"Yeah, I need a new bed," says Aubrey as she pulls the door to her apartment closed.

"Oh no, we are not getting you a bed at IKEA," says Stacie emphatically.

"Why not?" Aubrey asks incredulously.

"I've broken eleven of them and, I'm not making it an even dozen," answers Stacie.

"How did you break the beds?" Emily asks innocently. Bree and Stacie give the younger girl a look.

"Honey, I don't think you really want to know," Chloe cautions her younger friend.

"Oh?" Emily looks over to Stacie, who smiles mischievously and winks. "Oh!" The young woman blushes.

"So no bed from IKEA," Aubrey says flatly as she heads towards the van she had rented for the day. She pointedly ignores Chloe's questioning look.

Chloe softly chuckles as she follows. She recognizes that she's envious of Stacie and how the tall brunette's so free and open. She loves that tall friend is so willing to put herself out there for someone she obviously has feelings for. Willing to be there for her someone special.

A thought strikes Chloe, and she realizes she needs to return to her apartment for a minute. Acting quickly she starts back for her apartment, calling out to Aubrey, "Hey I forgot to do something in my apartment. Start the car, I'll be right back."

Chloe hears her friends all asking where's she going, and without breaking stride she calls over her shoulder, "I just forgot to do something, it'll only take a few minutes. Be right back."

With that Chloe races up to her apartment.

Beca walks into the apartment and automatically calls for Chloe, before remembering she and the other girls were out on an IKEA shopping trip. She pauses as she feels a mixture of guilt, longing, and disappointment. As much as she hates shopping, she wishes she could have gone with the girls. It would sure as hell beat the idea of being the subject of a photo shoot. She releases a dramatic sigh, and makes her way into the kitchen.

Beca's really not into getting her picture taken, hate might be an accurate word for her feelings on it. She's especially not into this situation, where she'll be the sole focus. It's embarrassing for her and it makes her feel uncomfortable.

Which is why she's home now.

Sam had told her they would have clothes for her at the photo shoot, but the thought of wearing some other random's clothing gives her the willies. If she has to do this, she's wearing her clothes, that she's comfortable in. So she had sent Sam to meet with the photographer, while she Ubered it home to get some clothes.

She wishes Chloe was here. She wishes she had thought to invite her adorable weirdo to come along.

Beca knows she should have invited her best friend to come along. This is something right up her best friend's alley. She really could use the bubbly redhead at a time like this.

Beca knows this would be so much easier with the redhead by her side. Chloe always knows just what Beca should wear. She always knows how to make Beca comfortable in her own skin. A slight blush creeps up on Beca's cheeks as she realizes, Chloe always makes her feel beautiful. Which is hard to fathom since she feels like such a plain-Jane when compared to Chloe Beale's natural beauty.

There has always been the slightly flirty remarks, the good-natured teasing, pretty much from the moment they met; but it was something about Chloe's eyes that made Beca believe she might just be beautiful, Chloe's deep blue eyes, just held some special light for Beca, and sparkled in a way that she knew was just for her.

She wonders how she could have been so stupid?

She scolds herself for not asking Chloe to come along. She's pretty certain the redhead would have.

Beca is pulled from her grumpy thoughts by the sight of the bright pink post-it note on the counter.

Beca had learned in her sophomore year that Chloe had discovered post-it notes at an early age, and thought they were just the most adorable means of communication. She knows they were originally intended for note-taking and study purposes, but Chloe had seemed to think they were better used for encouraging messages to all the Bellas, especially Beca. Thus Chloe had stuck them everywhere, all through their years in the Bellas house, and this practice had continued in their apartment.

Beca shakes her head, and chuckles to herself, as she looks down at the note. Picking it up, the DJ can't help the tug at the corner of her lips. Chloe had doodled a picture of a star wearing shades. It had just a short inscription.

' _Beca, you're a Rockstar!'_

' _Have a GREAT Time at the photo shoot'_

A second pink post-it notes attached to the bottom of the first. It has just a short message.

' _Check your room'_

The DJ's face scrunches in question, unsure of what her silly best friend is up too.

Still Beca quickly makes her way to her room, pausing at the door, where another bright pink post-it note is attached at eye-level. She smirks at the message.

' _Bummed U can't join us'_

The message is accompanied by a sad emoji, and Beca finds herself feeling the same way. Opening the door she sees several outfits laying on her bed, with another pink post-it note prominently sitting on top of the center outfit.

' _Figured U wouldn't know what to wear, so I laid out 3 suggestions'_

' _Hope you like!_

Beca smirks as she thinks, she will of course will like them _._ Chloe has amazing taste in clothes, and knows just what works for her.

Picking up the first is a blue and black plaid shirt, paired with a brand new white tee, and black skinny jeans. It's a favorite. Next to it is her black suit jacket, that Chloe says accentuates her figure in all the right ways.

Beca finds herself wondering what she would do without Chloe. Then shakes her head not wanting to know the answer. She grabs the gym bag that's been left on her bed, and quickly starts packing the clothes Chloe has left her. She already knows they're perfect.

Aubrey, Emily, and Chloe each carry a bag or box into Aubrey's new apartment, as they return from their trip to IKEA. Stacie is helpfully holding the door open.

"So, you going to help me or not?" Aubrey asks in a rather commanding tone as she carries a heavy box into her new living room.

"I'm exhausted," says Stacie, in answer.

"How is it that possible? Chloe, Emily and I've carried almost all the boxes so far," Aubrey says with an edge of exasperation.

"Watching you work up a sweat has my imagination running a mile a minute," Stacie deadpans.

Chloe giggles as Aubrey's already flushed skin turns crimson. The redhead's giggles turn into full throated laughter as Emily immediately does an about-face and exits the apartment, not even remembering to set down the box she's carrying.

"You may have broken Legacy Stacie," observes the redhead.

"Oh she's being a big baby. When you go to IKEA you're supposed to get ideas for your home," answers the tall brunette, flicking her hair in dismissal.

"Yes Stacie, but most people are trying to determine what furniture fits in your home," answers Aubrey in exasperation. "Not how much weight the pieces can hold, or what positions a couple can achieve on, in, or against."

Stacie waves this away. "Well that's just being practical."

Chloe snorts a stifled laugh. Aubrey's skin seems to have taken on a permanent shade of red. "I'm not sure all the personal demonstrations were necessary…"

Stacie fixes the blonde a look, and answers, "And yet you didn't tell me to stop." The tall brunette stands challengingly, visibly daring the blonde to deny it.

Aubrey recognizes the challenge from her younger friend, and knows Stacie is correct. She decides a change of subject is in order. "You do know since you didn't carry anything, it means you have to help me put all this together," says Aubrey. She stands there with her hands on her hips, surveying the boxes from IKEA, that are stacked in front of her. Each box is labelled with its contents, which are waiting to be distributed around the apartment.

Stacie grins knowing she's won, "You mean I get to stay here, with you, alone with various tools? Count me in."

Chloe reaches over and closes Aubrey's jaw, "I'm going to find Legacy and make sure she hasn't left the building." Says Chloe as she points to the door.

"Are we going to see Beca at ClubExchange tonight?" Emily asks over the pizza.

"I'm pretty tired, and have things to do tomorrow, so I'm leaning towards no," answers Aubrey.

"I'm with Bree," adds Stacie.

"What do you have to do in the morning?" Emily asks. "I thought you told me you're free tomorrow."

"Oh I am. I meant exactly what I said; I'm with Bree. Wherever she is, I am."

"Is this like revenge for your freshman year? Is that what you're doing?" Bree asks, honesty perplexed by the tall brunette's antics.

"It's definitely not revenge Bree, but I can assure you I started thinking about this back then," Stacie replies in a sultry voice.

Aubrey tries to clear her throat, she rises saying she needs more water. Stacie follows, offering to help.

Emily and Chloe giggle together as they hear the other two women continue to go back and forth.

"What about you Chloe?" The younger Bella asks, turning to the redhead.

"I don't think so, Emily. I'm not feeling it," Chloe says as she shakes her head. The redhead can feel the disappointment radiating from her young friend.

"Come on Chloe. It's been forever since you went," Emily pleads.

Chloe feels the tug of the younger woman's puppy dog eyes, and she feels her determination breaking.

Sensing Chloe's wavering resolve, Emily tries to make a final push. "Come on it will be fun. I'll be there, with Benji, and Jesse and his buddies are going to be there. It'll be fun," Emily argues.

The news that Jesse is planning to be there has the exact opposite effect on Chloe. There's no way she wants to be at ClubExchange and watch Jesse monopolize all of Beca's time. With a shake of her head, Chloe rises from the floor and says, "I can't Emily. I need to be up in the morning." Before Emily can argue more, Chloe disappears into her room.

"We're heading out Chloe," Aubrey says, leaning into Chloe's room.

"Did Emily convince you and Stacie to go to the club?" Chloe asks, looking up from her book. The redhead sounds almost small in her question, and Bree can hear the loneliness in her voice. The blonde can see her friend biting at the inside of her cheek, watching how the skin is sucked in and twitching.

Aubrey shakes her head in the negative. "No, she left about fifteen minutes ago. She did want to ask you if wanted to go again, but I convinced her you really needed your rest."

Chloe sits up and moves her body into a sitting position against the headboard of her bed.

"Thanks Bree, I'm sure she'll have more fun without me there," Chloe lets out a shaky breath, her face resting in a frown.

Her blonde friend shakes her head as she crosses the room, and sits herself next to her best friend. "I don't think so, she's only going because Benji is being compelled to go."

Chloe's head jerks up in surprise. "What does that mean?"

"Benji isn't really getting along with Jesse's new friends." The look on Aubrey's face says everything she feels about Jesse's USC friends. "He's the outsider. So Emily's going to be there to support him."

"That's sweet," sighs Chloe.

"It's probably best you didn't go with her," Bree says, putting an arm around her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if you went, Emily would feel compelled to stay. Now she'll want to leave a lot sooner. I know for a fact a couple of those guys have made passes at her. The sooner she's extricated Benji, the better."

"Oh," says Chloe. She reaches over and grabs her mobile. "Give me a second." Her thumb slides over the screen as she scrolls over her contact list. Stopping at the right one, Chloe quickly types out a message.

She looks up and sees Bree giving her a quizzical look, but can see her blonde friend biting back her questions that blossom at her lips. Holding up her phone, Chloe says, "I texted Lily." This causes Aubrey to arch an eyebrow and repeat the unnerving Bella's name back in question.

Chloe smiles, "Yeah, she'll keep an eye on Emily for me. Make sure that nothing untoward happens to either Emily or Benji." There's a hint of devilishness in Chloe's eyes.

Bree releases a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"I will never understand you, Chloe Beale. I don't think, scratch that, I know I've never met anyone with as big a heart as you." Now it's Chloe's turn to look at her friend quizzically. "Yet you seem to be holding back letting your heart be free. Why aren't you out there, letting yourself be loved?"

Chloe bites her lip, not wanting to admit the truth, but this is Bree, and she has a hard time keeping the truth from her. She sighs and shrugs, before straightening and allowing her expression to turn upbeat once more. "I will be, don't worry Bree. I have a feeling sooner than you might think."

"Do you have your eye on anyone?" Aubrey asks.

Chloe lets out a strained chuckle, "It doesn't matter. It was just a dream."

Aubrey turns to look at Chloe, her eyes crinkling at the corners. The look on her best friend's face broke Bree's heart. It is truly perplexing to Aubrey, the question of how someone as wonderful as Chloe Beale is not in a loving relationship. Why the redhead has for all intents and purposes taken herself out of the game.

Aubrey continues to stare at Chloe with a somber expression on her face, before the blonde's face softens. She tilts her head up slightly as she's working out what is really going on in Chloe's mind. Unable to handle her best friend's glare, Chloe drops her eyes down to her hands, as she continues to play with her thumb ring.

The blonde frowns, the redhead seems to be lost in her own head. "It's okay, you know" Bree whispers, hating seeing her best friend this way.

"I know, it's just hard."

"You know I'm always here for you, right?"

"I know Bree," Chloe sighs.

"Should I stay?"

"No, I'll be okay. Don't keep Stacie waiting,"

"She'll keep. I don't think I can push her away even if I tried," says Aubrey with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

Chloe looks at her, her eyes round with curiosity. "Do you?"

"Do I, what?" Bree asks, perplexed by the question.

"Do you want to try?" Chloe asks. When Aubrey still looks at her perplexed, Chloe clarifies, "Do you want to try pushing Stacie away?"

Chloe notes the touch of red that colors her best friend's cheeks and ears, and the shy smile Aubrey is definitely trying to hide. "You don't, do you?" The redhead pushes.

"No…." Bree breathes it out more than answering out loud. She drops her eyes, but then seems to think better of it, and raises her eyes to meet Chloe's.

Of course all she sees is the biggest grin the world has ever seen. The blonde can tell her best friend is fighting to contain a shout of joy, and suddenly Aubrey feels more confident in her feelings. She returns Chloe's smile, though it's more shy and reserved.

Unknown to Aubrey though, her friend's smile is partially a mask. Chloe is truly happy for her best friend, and Stacie. The blonde and brunette are really great together, and she wishes them nothing but love and happiness. But it's also a sad reminder that she doesn't have someone who will put herself out there for her. She doesn't blame Beca, it's her own fault for falling for a straight woman, who has been in a deeply committed relationship. Which is why she knows she's not lying to Aubrey when she says she's going to be moving on soon. Just first, she'll bear the burden; she loves Beca Mitchell, and that means Chloe will take whatever time she has with her tiny DJ, and treasure it forever.

Knowing she can't keep up this pretence of happiness for too long, Chloe decides to redirect her friend, "Well even if you're not going to push the very sexy Ms Conrad away, it doesn't mean you should leave her hanging on." Aubrey gives her a look, with one eyebrow raised. Chloe giggles and gives a gentle shove. "Go get your girl."

The blonde can't help asking, "Are you sure?"

Chloe's in full acting mode now. "Of course." She lifts her book, "I'm just going to finish this chapter, and then get some sleep."

Aubrey sighs and gets up. "I'll see you tomorrow at practice?"

"Of course Bree."

Reluctantly Aubrey makes her way to the door. "Aubrey?" Chloe calls out to her best friend, just as she opens the door.

"Yeah, Chloe?"

"Thanks," she says. Her voice was soft.

Aubrey gives the redhead a sad yet tender, and gentle smile . "Of course."

Chloe sits for a few moments before picking up her book, but after three minutes of fruitless attempts at reading, she tosses it aside and lays down on her side, feeling more alone than ever before.

"Hey Beca!"

Beca turns from her preparations and smiles at her younger friend "Legacy!" She allows the taller girl to engulf her in a hug. "I'm so glad you came.

"This is amazing Beca! This is my first time on the DJ platform." Emily's voice is extra high in her excitement.

The DJ snickers at her younger friend's obvious giddiness. Looking down at the dance floor she can't see the distinctive red curls of her best friend. "Where are the others? Is Chloe here?"

"Oh, sorry, Chloe and Aubrey had early mornings," Emily says, a bit apologetically. "They couldn't make it."

The words seem to hit the tiny DJ like a blow; Beca looks so crestfallen, she quickly bows her head to hide her face.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks; suddenly very concerned for her idol and mentor. She steps forward and places a hand on the smaller DJ's shoulder. Beca lifts her head, and forces a smile, but Emily knows it's one of the DJ's masks; it's easy to see that the smile doesn't reach Beca's gray-blue eyes. Emily wishes she could say the right thing, or know how to get past her friend's walls, but as close as they are, as they have become, it's not her place. She finds herself really wishing Chloe was here. Chloe always knows what to say to the tiny DJ, how to get past her defenses, how to make Beca right.

She hears Beca assure her that everything is okay, and Emily knows it's no use pushing anymore; only Chloe is able to get Beca to open up once the petite brunette puts up one of her infamous walls. Emily decides then to change the subject. Looking around, the taller woman takes on a more serious look, and asks, "Can Benji and I hang out here tonight?"

Beca genuinely seems surprised by this question, and she's silent, not answering. The silence between the two women stretches until Emily is worried she overstepped herself and so goes to apologize. "I'm sorry, I just thought it might be okay…."

"What? Oh…" Beca seems even more befuddled by Emily's apology. "No, it's okay, it's just I thought you were going to ask…" The DJ pauses, then smiles reassuringly. "You know what, never mind, it doesn't matter. Of course you and Benji can stay up here."

Emily knows that Beca has slipped on another mask for her, but she doesn't care, she sweeps her smaller friend up into a firm embrace as she squeals a "Thank you!"

"Ugh! Get off me you big weirdo," Beca pushes her taller friend off her, but the curl of her lips tell the truth. "You have definitely spent too much time with Chloe." Beca chuckles, and Emily know's she's seeing a mask, because the DJ's eyes are definitely sad. The DJ tilts her head, and looks a little perplexed, though she tries to keep her voice light as she asks, "Why do you want to be up here anyway? Don't you want to be downstairs dancing your cute butt off?"

Emily looks rather abashed, and she studies her foot, which is currently kicking at the floor of the platform. "Actually, I-we don't really want to be around Jesse's new buddies…."

Beca holds up her hands, "Say no more." The sound of Beca's voice conveys that she has similar feelings for Jesse's new friends.

A smile splits Emily's face as she says, "We both would really like to enjoy the music without having to dodge them."

"I totally get it. You two are my official guests up here for the night. Go grab Benji, and let Rob, the bouncer at the bottom of the stairs, that only you and Benji are allowed up here tonight."

"Really Beca?"

"Yep," Beca pops the 'P' as she nods.

Emily gives a cheerful squeal, claps her hands excitedly, and disappears back down the steps, leaving a very bemused Beca shaking her head.

The lights dim, and the crowd quiets in anticipation, waiting for Beca to start. Beca let the last song fade out, and silence to descend on the dance floor. The crowd notices the silence, and go quiet too. It's as if they can feel what the DJ is doing, and want to be a part of it. Beca flicks the knob and the low strong beat of her first song starts in the background. It matches her mood; starting low and slow. It is unusual for her, it's unusual for anyone, but as it picks up, the people on the dance floor start moving with the rhythm and their voices raise in cheer to the song.

Watching the crowd start to hop and jump to the music she's playing, keeping the beat, creates a warm feeling in Beca's chest. It's always a pleasure to watch the crowd as they sync to the beat, because it means she's doing her job right.

A major part of being a DJ is how she plays the beat. She knows when to slow it down, or speed it up. She knows when to mix different beats in it, and where to drop an extra. It's not every DJ that can do this, but she can, and it fills her with passion. She can feel the tingle in her soul. It's almost like she becomes one with the music.

It doesn't matter what she's playing, she made it her own, changed it to meet her desires, it is hers now. This is why Beca does this, to show her absolute love for music, show what she can do with it.

Usually by now Beca would be lost in the music, but today she can't. There's something missing. It's been missing for the last couple weeks, and it's been growing.

Beca doubles down, trying harder to lose herself into the music. It's just not working. There are always moments during her performances where Beca can forget she's in a club, in a large room crowded with moving bodies, as she submerges herself into her music. It's almost as if she becomes one with the sound.

But today she can't.

Emily leans into Benji as she watches the way the shorter brunette dances to her own music and grins at her good friend. He looks down at her as he pulls her in close and they share a smile.

Looking back to her friend, Emily smiles. She's glad to see the DJ losing herself in her music. Beca had seemed a little off earlier, but between the music and the energy of the crowd, the DJ seems to be loosening up, which makes Emily happy. She doesn't like to see Beca sad or out of sorts. She doesn't know how to handle her.

She had been so concerned that she had actually thought about calling Chloe, and begging the redhead to come. She knows Chloe had not wanted to come, but she knows if she had told her that something was really bothering Beca, the redhead would have been here in minutes.

Now though, Beca is back to her normal self, putting on an amazing performance. The taller woman enjoys how fluid the tiny DJ is in her movements, and how amazing her stage presence is. Even adjusting the knobs on her control board is somehow still in rhythm. Beca is a star, just waiting to happen. Getting this rare glimpse of watching Beca up close, just proves it to the younger Bella.

Emily decides maybe she was worried about nothing earlier. Maybe she had just seen Beca's pre-performance jitters. There's no way Beca could be putting on such a show, if something was still bothering her.

Emily's just glad to see Beca is in full performance mode, and that her worry was for nothing.

Beca looks down at the mass of people down on the dance floor, and feels alone. Lights dance across the crowd, accentuating the movements of their bodies as they sway to her mixes, but she can't really feel their energy.

Beca has always loved being in this position, where she can watch the crowd. It allows her to be among the club goers, but not have to be in the mix. Up here she can be alone with only those who truly mean something to her, and of course the music. But the one she truly wants next to her isn't here; again.

She sways to the music, her left hand holding her headphones in place as she listens to the adjustments she's making with the right hand. She's trying to lose herself in what she's always loved most, music, but something is keeping her from fully being able to immerse herself.

Or someone.

The music is loud and pulsating, reverberating off the walls back into her. She loves that feeling. The music just vibrating through her every fiber of her being. She's always felt that without her music she would be truly lost, but now she's realizing there's something else she can't live without.

Someone.

Beca looks at the crowd before her and realizes she's never felt so alone.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter. I'm not happy with this ending, but I needed to get it out.**

 **I'm sorry to those who are not happy with the slow burn, but there are a few things that need to happen. For those who are reading must remember that this story is happening over only a few weeks, while writing has taken forever. Sorry, life gets in the way.**

 **I also want to remind people, Beca's been in a longtime relationship, and has seen herself as straight. She's dealing with two major obstacles, a relationship with someone she does love, and what is her sexual orientation.**

 **Song: Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone**

 **One good thing, I've been writing so much, there will not be such s big break.**

 **Take care everyone.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Days of Training

**A/N: Hello Readers!**

 **Yes, it's an update.**

 **I'm really, really sorry.**

 **I am very sorry I took so long to update. To be honest I got lost in this story, and I found I can only really work on one multi-chapter story at a time, and so I finished '** _ **Know When To Hold 'Em'.**_ **When that story was finishing,** _ **Pitch Perfect 3**_ **came out in theaters, and I REALLY felt the need to rewrite that movie, which I've since done with fellow writer BechloeIsLegit. I hope you have a chance checked out** _ **'**_ _ **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**_ **';** __ **I'm really happy with how it turned out.**

 **So** _ **BechloeIsLegit**_ **and another amazing writer** _ **Sa0621**_ **have helped me get this back up and going. I am truly thankful for their help. If you have never read them, please check out their work. You won't be disappointed.**

 **We have a few chapters left. Hopefully you will enjoy the ending.**

 **As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **Chapter 23**

 _ *****Day of Training*****_

Beca's life is chaos. She runs from her job to rehearsals for Amy's show and back again at a breakneck pace that she is fairly certain will one day kill her. This morning she had had a studio session with one of J-Michael's newest finds, spent all day kissing ass and pretending the artist's music was decent, and was now running late to the damn rehearsal that she didn't really even want to go to but was anyway. Because she was in love.

Right?

She sighed heavily as she plopped into the back seat of the Uber on the way to the rehearsal location. This is the only time she had spent alone other than to go to the bathroom in the past 10 days. And even then, she wasn't really alone. The Uber driver kept peeping in the rearview mirror at her. It was kind of creepy, which didn't help her mood in any way. She was so on edge, and about one more glance away from telling him to fuck-off. Which she almost did when he turned fully in the seat, but luck for her she held her tongue, and he told her she had arrived. Beca was embarrassed that she was in such a state that she failed to realize that he had pulled to a stop just outside of the NBC studio lot. She was going to apologize, when she caught him leering at her again, so instead she flipped him off, slammed the door to the car, and definitely didn't give him a tip on her Uber app.

This day was already turning pretty shitty, and she didn't need to be ogled like some prize piece of meat. With a huff, she marches up to the gate and flashes the young guard her badge, and he waves her through. It was only after she steps past the gate, smiling awkwardly at the guard, who seems nice enough, that she realizes there is no shuttle waiting for her and—fuck her life right now—she is going to have to really hustle across the lot to get to rehearsals if she still wanted to not hear another lecture from her boyfriend this afternoon.

So, she begins the long, and for her, arduous trek. Half walking, half jogging with awkward coordination of her too short legs on this midsummer day in Southern California. The DJ groans loudly at the heat of the day because, despite the fact that she loves LA, it's ungodly hot.

And the longer she walks in the sun, the more she regrets not taking the Uber directly to her and Chloe's air conditioned apartment where she could be drinking a beer on her couch in nothing but a bra and pair of loose fitting shorts and—God, the things you do for love.

She was exhausted having had another DJ gig the night before and no time to recharge. As much as she loves being a DJ, she realizes the lifestyle requires ample time to recharge her batteries and having a day job or day hobbies weren't exactly supportive of her ability to do that. She's really regretting saying yes to this TV gig. And she wishes she could go back in time and kick herself for saying yes in the first place.

But the memory of why she said yes to it suddenly flashes before her eyes. Bright baby blues begging her for one more chance to sing together.

And—fuck.

It's not like she was even going to be singing with the Bellas. The thought of it catches her more off guard than she's ready for as she continues to melt in the billion degree LA heat. She feels her eyes tighten in their corners and shakes her head free of the guilt that she has been harboring.

Guilt that she faced every time she saw those forgiving pair of baby blue eyes. Guilt every time her boyfriend pulled her a little closer, and her heart traveled just a little farther and—okay! She needed to stop thinking such things. She was just tired.

And sleep deprived.

Maybe she should just back out? She could always back out, right? The promo hasn't officially launched and she doubts anyone would actually miss her. Fat Amy and Bumper actually did an amazing job of recruiting, and there were a ton of other more talented people and teams that were competing to draw the expected crowds and viewers.

It's only as she enters the building and makes her way to their assigned rehearsal space that her eyes find the talent that she's agreed to be a part of. Upon seeing them, she feels her heart drop. Sighing heavily because her "team" is pointedly waiting there, tapping their feet rapidly against the floor with their arms crossed and checking their expensive, oversized watches on their wrists.

All of them were waiting for her. Maybe she wouldn't mind the teasing so much if she didn't think the majority of her team is a bunch of annoying, douchebag, frat boys.

Hell, the Bellas had teased her at almost every rehearsal she went to over their years together. But they were different. They were her friends. She didn't need or want to make new ones.

But Beca puts on the mask she had been mentally crafting over the last month or so. The one she had long ago perfected in assuming the art of unimpressed nonchalance.

Never in her life had it been more challenging for her to practice it than since she started these rehearsals with the USC Boys.

Jesse had been trying. He'd been making every effort to make Beca and Emily feel as much a part of this new team as he could.

But how can you join a new group when you still feel like a piece of you—the best piece of you—is left behind with your other group. The thought quietly breaks her heart. Still she had made her choice and had to live with the consequences.

She was doing this for Jesse.

He really wanted this.

And what better way to prove her love than to just—sacrifice the one thing she loved more than anything on this earth—

"Glad you could finally join us."

The patronizing in his tone makes Beca want to punch him where he stands. But she's confused and doesn't quite remember the name of the asshat who said it. Was it Mitch? Or Jody? Her eyes flit back and forth between the two because she can't really tell them apart.

And to be quite honest, she doesn't really care. They're both total douches.

"Ease up, Mitch."

So, douchebag number one.

Beca's eyes narrow in quiet consideration of the one called Mitch; so she can mentally swear to herself to loathe him for all eternity. She turns her head towards Jesse, allowing a thankful smile to flash across her lips. A smile thanking him for having her back.

"She'll make it on time next time."

Beca's mask momentarily cracks as she quickly turns her head to face away. She can't look at him or she might lose it.

She doesn't allow her face to fall. Not all the way. But there's enough hurt behind her tightened dark blue eyes to cause the furrowed concern between Emily's dark brown own.

Beca swallows the lump she didn't know she had in her throat. Maybe she's being thin skinned. Maybe she's being too sensitive. But she expects more from her boyfriend.

Shouldn't she expect more from her boyfriend?

The boy she likes—maybe even loves?

Does she love him? Fuck…She's right back at square number one.

"So, Beca, how ya doin'?"

Beca tightens even more as she feels the one called Brad drop his elbow on top of her already tense shoulder.

It's one thing to get hit on in a bar by a bunch of jackasses. It's another when it's right in front of her boyfriend who stares at the anger in her eyes with a quiet look of question. She rolls her eyes. Feeling even more on edge as she tries her best to be cordial.

"Fine, I—guess?"

"I'm sure you're late because you were busy. Tell me about what you do," he says, flashing his too perfect smile.

Beca dips her shoulder, dropping it away from his elbow perched on top of hers, and grinds her top and bottom rows of teeth together to avoid a slip of her tongue.

"You don't want to hear about that."

"Sure, I do."

She can't help but stare at him with narrowed annoyance in her brow. He's really going through with this pickup attempt; unbelievable.

"I produce music…which is one of the reasons I'm late. I had a meeting, so it took me longer to put this together, but I created a set list for us to practice."

Brad's eyebrows twist up quizzically as he reaches for the USB flash drive in her hand.

"Oh. Uh, well thanks Beca, but—you know—Jodie, Mitch, Jesse, and I already took care of that. But thanks for trying."

And it's at this moment that Beca Mitchell thinks she is going to break. Her eyes snapback to look at her boyfriend, who stares at her with a sheepish smile on his face, and she can't help the reflexive bite of her tongue as she expresses her incredulous thoughts to Jesse.

"You asked me to create a playlist."

Jesse walks closer to her, nodding his head. Glancing around at the up quirked eyebrows of his new USC friends.

"Um, yeah, babe. But we—we decided to go in a different direction. Are you mad?"

Yes, she is.

She's furious.

She's angry.

And peeved.

And ready to walk out of rehearsals altogether when the thought of why she's there in the first place suddenly hits her.

She turns around and snatches the USB out of Brad's stupid hand. Twisting back around to look at Jesse as she makes eye contact with her boyfriend.

"No. I know someone who will appreciate it."

She turns around quickly and walks towards Emily who sits next to Benji holding hands in the corner of the room.

"Alright! I think we've wasted enough time," Jody shouts. "Let's do this! Go! Go! Go!"

Beca doesn't even fight the urge to roll her eyes as she makes her way towards the younger brunette and Benji in the corner. The three of them have tended to gather in the corner and keep themselves separated.

"When did we join a freaking fraternity?," Beca asks under her breath. Eyes glancing towards Benji who doesn't bother to hide the dejected look in his eyes.

"I guess when Jesse did."

-o0o-

Beca crosses her arms in front of her; not for the first time. Again, fighting the urge to roll her eyes every 5 seconds that one of the USC boys yells STOP or argues over who gets to solo.

Beca's just happy enough that she's in the back of the room, where they put her singing backup in the arrangement, with Emily and Benji. It had already been 3 hours, and they had barely gotten through the first 3 lines of the circus show that was their rehearsal. She feels herself even longing for Posen's tightly controlled, over-managed rehearsals, from her Freshman year.

Warily Beca watches Mitch, or— is that one Jody?—mosey his way towards Benji. Though his eyes, the entire time, hold firm on Emily.

And Beca can't help but feel her posture straighten to a slightly more guard like attention. The man looks like a total prick and, if she were reading into the way he was staring up and down like a hyena at Emily, a total fucking masochist. Because Beca would undoubtedly cut his balls off if he ever tried anything.

"Hey Benji, can you use some of your magic and conjure us up some sandwiches and drinks?"

The kind boy gives him a gentle smile.

"Yeah, no, I wish."

"Well then, could you…go get us some?"

Benji's eyes furrow slightly. But he shrugs.

"Uhh, yeah sure, I guess…"

"Great, I'll take an Italian," Jodie says.

"Make mine a club with bacon," Brad says.

Jesse calls out his order from across the room where he is busy writing down the arrangements, and soon Mitch follows.

"I guess I'm on sandwich run," sighs Benji.

"Don't worry Benji, I'll go with you," Emily volunteers.

"Oh come on," Jody slides up next to Benji, throwing his arm around him. "Benji here can handle the job."

"Yeah, Emily, we were thinking we could go over the parts you and Beca will be singing," Brad says.

"Good idea," Jesse agrees. "Benji, you don't mind, do you?"

And Beca's eyes narrow disbelievingly at her boyfriend's words. Ready to stop the entire circus show of abusing Benji's kindness, before she feels a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see Benji directing his response more to her than to anyone else.

"It's okay. I'll go."

But the DJ is having none of it. Standing her ground as she continues to stare at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"I'll go with you."

But despite her unwavering tone, Benji shakes his head.

"No, Beca. Thanks, but I—," he flicks his eyes towards Emily. "I really need you here."

Her eyes tense. Sharing a moment with the kind boy who gives her an appreciative smile. She turns her head and watches him leave. Wondering what it was like to be so giving and self-sacrificing as him.

Hearing the door to the studio close and whipping her head around to see the hyenas that were the USC boys had already descended on her dear friend Emily while Jesse stood busily scribbling on the arrangement at the far end of the room.

Beca's dark blue eyes widen as they catch the discomfort lighting up Emily's own dark brown. The younger Bella silently screaming at her for help. Beca reacts immediately and starts walking with a purpose towards the vultures who are circling the poor college Junior.

Beca has always liked having the badass reputation, and has done a few things to earn it, but she knows she should be calm and collected during this confrontation. She knows that's the mentality that is expected of her. That it's what has been expected of every woman who doesn't want to come across as the crazy bitch to a group of new male strangers that her boyfriend calls his friends. She knows that losing it might cause more trouble than it's worth. She's also grown up now, she needs to handle things with maturity.

That all goes out the window, the moment she watches Mitch slip his hand onto her sweet innocent Emily's thigh. In the fraction of a second, the small brunette DJ loses it.

She storms over to the group. "Hey, mother fuckers, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Beca has always had a mouth on her. Her mother used to wash her mouth out with soap about twice a week, trying to get Beca to have a 'clean' mouth. Beca has always felt a good curse word can communicate so much. Yet she has always refrained swearing in front of Legacy. Something about Emily's innocence, Beca has always wanted to protect. Which is why she's mad enough to forget the 'No Cursing in Front of Emily rule.

She yanks Emily up and away from them by her outstretched hand.

Brad holds up his hands feigning innocence.

"We're just trying to get to know our teammate here…" He smirks at his buddies, and then lets his eyes roam over Emily, "better."

"Yeah, you know for team morale sake," adds Mitch with a chuckle, as if he has said something witty. The rest of the USC Boys must think he has, because they all share a bit of a chuckle.

Beca scowls at the group of men in front of her as she tucks Emily tightly behind her body. The taller girl seems small, the situation one she isn't ready to face. The look of relief when Beca showed up, all the evidence she needs that she's right to have stepped in.

"Fuck your morale, Mitch. If you ever touch her thigh like that again, Hell, if you ever touch her again, without her consent, I'll ruin your sex life."

"Whoa, Beca, is it that time of month?," Jody asks. This again elicits guffaws from these boys, posing as men.

 _Did he really just say that?_ Beca feels her body tightening with tension at the twist in events. She's ready to punch Jody for such an asinine question. Daring one of them to so much as challenge her in her annoyed, sleep deprived state.

Jesse comes rushing over from the other side of the room. "Whoa, whoa, Becs, what's going on?" He seems completely oblivious to what has been going on.

"I think you're overreacting, Becs," Mitch says.

Beca's eyes snap towards Mitch, who at least has the brains to step back, then over to Jesse, just in time to see her boyfriend holding up his hands, palms facing everyone. Jesse makes a pushing motion, as if imploring everyone to back-off.

"She's overreacting, Jesse," Jody backs his best friend.

And it's here that Beca really loses her cool.

"Yeah, Jesse!" Beca snarks sarcastically. "I'm just overreacting to the way fucking Mitch here, fucking started feeling-up Emily's thigh the moment your best friend stepped out of the room."

Jesse's eyes widen and turn to take in the group of men standing across from his girlfriend. Saying nothing. But simply blinking as he glances between the guilty expressions on his new USC friends' faces and the hurt expression on Emily's own.

The petite brunette isn't sure what she expected, but she had hoped Jesse would have instantly had her back. The look of confusion, and his indecisive response just adds to her frustration. "You know what? I'm done. Come on, Emily."

Beca wraps a protective arm around Emily's waist as the two women walk away from the group in front of them.

The small brunette hears the weak holler of her name from her boyfriend's mouth but doesn't turn around.

She's still trying to figure out what she meant by telling her boyfriend I'm done.

They make it into the main hallway. Beca still fuming from the previous interaction. Feeling her body still so highly on edge but also wanting to cry at the very same time.

It's only when they make it to the edge of the long hallway near one of the other doors to a studio that she pauses. Turning around and pressing her body against the wall and tilting her head back against it as she closes her eyes. A few minutes pass where she stands in quiet, but not lonely, silence because the youngest Bella Emily stands right next to her.

"Thank you, Beca."

Her dark blue eyes snap open. Taking in the kind, humble adoration behind Emily's own.

"I'm sorry I got you into this, Em."

Beca can barely utter the words as she feels the choked emotion behind them.

She watches as the tall girl shrugs. Shaking her head with a quiet smile as she steps closer and wraps her arms around her smaller captain in front of her.

"We're Bellas…We always have each other's backs."

Beca can't help the lonely tear that escapes her eye as the fear and insecurity of the past few weeks threatens to suffocate her.

"Are we still Bellas?"

Emily pulls away. Resting one arm around Beca's shoulder and looking at her captain with a light furrow in her brow. But before she can say anything, dark blue eyes flick over towards the distinctive voice that sounded like the perfect mixture of honey and her worst vice.

"Guten Tag, meine süße Maus."

Beca can't help but sigh as she stares at the blonde woman in front of her. Even for just a day of rehearsals, the woman is immaculately dressed, and completely put together. If Legacy's arm wasn't around Beca, she might have just slumped to the floor.

Beca groans, dropping her eyes to the floor, and bringing her hands to massage her temples. "And just when my day couldn't get any worse, you show up. Is my misery really that loud or are your ears just that perfect at hearing?"

Kommissar brings her hands to her ears. "You think meine ears are perfect? I always think they are too big."

The DJ rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "They are flawless. Just like the rest of you."

Beca's eyes glance over to meet the sudden questioning glance behind Emily's eyes causing her to cringe as she directs her question to the younger Bella.

"I just said that, didn't I?"

It doesn't help that Emily's face now shows disappointment in her as she nods. Flicking her dark blue orbs back to see the amusement lighting up Kommissar's face.

"Oh, meine sehr kleine maus, I have missed you. I look for you in the Bellas' rehearsals, but forget you are no longer a Bella."

Beca's face deflates even further, but Emily's twists up in defiance.

"Hey, she will always be a Bella. We will always be Bellas."

Kommissar shrugs, though her smile continues to light up her face. "Oh, meine kleine maus, I did not mean to offend. I simply meant, you have sacrificed the competition because of love. How utterly foolish of you."

Beca's eyes twist up angrily.

"What do you know about it, you flawless vixen? Dammit!"

Kommissar's smile only gets bigger. Emily groans audibly.

The German woman looks down on the petite brunette with a condescending smile, "I know, that I would never give up something I truly love for a... man." She shakes her head, and clicks her tongue, in a tsk, tsk, manner that Beca finds quite demeaning, "Nein mein Maus, I would never let what I believe to be love pull me away from where I truly belong."

"Have you ever actually been in love?," Beca asks. "Has anyone ever made you feel-"

Beca's voice falters as she senses her presence before she actually sees her. She glances off to the left of Kommissar and sees her standing, rigid. Her red hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and the faded scar along her best friend's forehead more evident than at any other time. Her gaze unwavering from the sight in front of her.

She hears a noise to her right causing her to tear her eyes away from Chloe and look in that direction. There she sees Jesse and his USC buddies coming out of their rehearsal space. Jesse stops when he sees the 'standoff' between Kommissar and Beca. He also notices Chloe standing down the corridor watching, and his face tightens.

Seeing where Jesse's gaze falls, Beca looks back at Chloe and doesn't know if she is relieved or more anxious to see the redhead is still standing as she was a moment before. Beca looks down at the ground unsure of what to do or where to look. She finally fixes her gaze on the blonde Amazon standing in front of her.

Kommissar glances at Chloe and then at Jesse, where her gaze lingers a bit longer. She takes a small step forward and whispers in Beca's ear, "The real question is, have you?"

 **o0o**

 **A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the sabbatical from this story. I will admit it grew too large for me and I needed a break. Then as I wrote back and forth with some of my writing buddies, I realized I'm not as far away from the conclusion as I thought. I have rightly been accused of the SUPER Slow Burn, but I promise that the payoff is coming.**

 **Write more Soon**


	24. Chapter 24 - Days of Training too

**A/N: Hello Readers!**

 **Yes, it's another update; and not months later. I really want to focus on this story right now, and will try to post every Sunday.**

 **Again, I must thank BeChloeIsLegit and Sa0621 for their help in getting this story back on track.**

 **As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **Chapter 24**

 _ *****Day of Training Too*****_

o0o

Chloe is heading back to the Bellas rehearsal room from the sound stage. She had just checked with the powers that be, to see if the Bellas could move their rehearsal to the stage for the rest of the day. They wanted to see how they sound in the larger space. She comes up short though when she spots Beca.

She slows not sure what she's stumbled on. It's not just Beca; it's Beca, Legacy, and…

Kommissar.

Chloe can't help the involuntary shudder. For reasons Chloe has never been quite sure of, the German woman sets her on edge more than Jesse ever has. Just seeing the statuesque blonde in the vicinity of Beca leaves her blood cold.

Chloe feels way more fear of the tall blonde in regards to Beca, than she's ever felt towards the goofy Treble. Her feet come to a stop as she locks eyes with Beca. Beca's beautiful stormy eyes register so much confusion and sorrow, that Chloe just wants to sweep her into a hug, and protect her from the world. Yet she restrains herself. She made a decision last night, she can't break it at the first sight of the tiny DJ.

Still as both Beca and Chloe stand rooted in place, eyes locked on the other, the events of last night flash through both their minds.

o0o

 _Beca stumbles into the apartment and practically collapses under the weight of her day. She allows herself to fall back against the door to catch her breath. She hadn't been home in two days, but it feels like longer. It does not help that she is torn with the very concept of where she should be. She feels that whatever choice she makes is going to hurt someone, yet every choice is a message she doesn't want to deliver._

 _For example, she had stayed at Jesse's place two nights ago, because he had begged and given her his best puppy dog eyes. And he was her boyfriend, so it was important for her to try. She had to try, right? Other's in the past hadn't tried, she had always promised she would not be like him..._

 _Then last night she had had a chance to play a club in Las Vegas. That had been easier. No message there, nothing for anyone to read. Just building her career. It had actually been a good get-away from things she doesn't want to address._

 _So, last night she had been in Vegas, but that meant she had had to fly back early this morning for work. In fact, she had gone directly into the office from the airport. J Michael had set-up three meetings with potential talent, back-to-back-to-back. The earliest of the meetings scheduled for first thing in the morning._

 _For Beca, these meetings had been… a waste of time._

 _She had listened to their demos, and watched some clips they had put out on social media, and had known from the start that these were not what they were looking for. Even though she felt none of the potential talent really had much of a chance to make it big, her boss was dead-set on meeting with them. His plan for this label it seems is to fill it with as many artists as he can find, and hope that Beca can pull something from their meager talent. This has meant Beca had been given a multitude of tasks by J Michael that were always due yesterday; which has meant she has been subject to countless, really, really busy nights._

 _Thinking back on it as she leans against the door, she decides she really shouldn't have gotten out of bed yesterday. She knew it when she woke up, and maybe if she hadn't been at Jesse's she would have stayed under the covers. Still the chance to spin in Vegas had been amazing._

 _It was her first gig which Marcus had set up out of Los Angeles, and it had rocked._

 _She just wishes she would have had more of a heads up so she could have had some of the Bellas there, or at least Chloe._

 _As had often been the case of late she hadn't slept well after the show, and it had been another wakeful night of tossing and turning; and when she finally did fall asleep, she overslept because her alarm didn't go off. Lucky for her Sam had called to make sure she got up. Still Beca had arrived in Los Angeles over an hour later than they had been expected. Since she was late she wasn't able to get a head start on her workload, and so had had to hit the ground running when she did finally arrive._

 _Beca's appointments were so overbooked that she ended up having no time to eat breakfast or lunch. If not for the nutrition bars Chloe always spirits into her messenger bag, she might have collapsed due to hunger._

 _She closes her eyes and just takes a moment to gather herself._

" _Beca, is that you?"_

 _Beca pauses another second to catch her breath, before answering, "Yeah, it's me."_

 _Looking up Beca can see Chloe leaving the kitchen, a huge smile only getting bigger as she visually confirms that the DJ is indeed in the apartment. "Hey Stranger! Welcome Back!" Chloe closes the distance in three quick strides and before Beca can react has the smaller brunette in her strong embrace. "I'm so proud of you Becs! You rocked it last night!"_

 _The petite brunette shakes her head. "You're just saying that," she whispers into the taller woman's shoulder._

" _Oh no. You really brought it. I loved the set you came up with last night." Beca arches her eyebrow, trying to determine what Chloe means. She wasn't at the show, which seemed so wrong to Beca throughout the night; so how did she know what set she delivered at her show?_

" _Umm, Chloe? How do you know what set I played?"_

" _I have my sources. Your YouTube channel is blowing up today," answers Chloe honestly._

" _My what?"_

" _Your YouTube channel, silly," Chloe says with a chuckle._

" _I have a YouTube channel?"_

" _Yeah, didn't Marcus tell you? They put out short clips of your sets over YouTube. You're kind of becoming a sensation. Make sure you are getting your share of the revenue."_

" _Wait, there's revenue from YouTube?," Beca asks incredulously._

" _Uh, yeah, Becs. It's based on views and subscribers, at some point you should have some money due you."_

" _How many subscribers do I have?"_

" _Including me, Aubrey, Emily, and Stacie," Chloe mimes like she's adding the numbers up in her head, "about fifty thousand."_

" _What?"_

 _Chloe frowns because Beca should really know this. She can't help wondering if people aren't keeping the petite DJ informed. "Beca, is everything okay? You seem a little out of it." On pure instinct, the redhead takes Beca and wraps the younger woman into another hug._

 _For some reason Beca tenses at this declaration. Still Beca doesn't move, nor make any attempt to disengage, and Chloe secretly revels in the close contact. "Becs?"_

" _It's nothing…"_

" _Becs…"_

" _I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca says, almost as if in surrender. "I'm just really stressed out right now. Juggling everything has me going crazy."_

" _Hey, Beca, there's no need to apologize."_

 _The petite brunette seems to be considering her words, before she finally relents. "Chloe... I'm struggling... J Michael just dropped three more new projects in my lap and I'm still trying to get a hang of running the label. On top of that, he and Marcus want to strike while the iron is hot. They've scheduled a crap load of gigs, and yeah, I want to spin, but it takes so much out of me. Then there's Amy's show, and both Marcus and J Michael want me to be on the show for the publicity; and I don't want to be whiny…"_

" _Hey, hey, hey... You are NOT being whiny... You're only human and you can't burn the candle at both ends."_

" _But I have to. I need to pay…"_

" _Pay your dues," Chloe interrupts, as she pulls the tiny DJ into another warm embrace. "I know, Beca, but you don't have to do it all at once," Chloe whispers into Beca's ear. "You know you're insanely talented and you are young. Both J Michael and Marcus recognize that. This means you have a bit of power."_

 _Beca tilts her head and asks in a whisper, "I do?"_

" _Of course, you do, Becs. Both your boss and Marcus recognize how talented you are. We both know that. They're getting greedy, wanting to wring every ounce of that talent from your tiny body…"_

" _Hey!"_

" _Shhh, you know I'm right. They are trying to strike while the iron is hot; and so, they are right now. But you can change that. You can define the boundaries."_

" _You think?"_

" _Yeah, I do. Get with Marcus. Make sure he sets your calendar. No more surprise shows. Point out to J Michael that you can't run the label from Las Vegas. Convince them that by sticking to a schedule you can better manage your time. At the same time, hire a new person for the front desk, and promote Sam to be your full-time assistant."_

 _Beca asks incredulously, "You think I can do that?"_

" _You were put in charge of running the label, so run it. How many times have you told me of Sam's great work? She can help ease the paperwork burden and make sure you have control of your schedule."_

 _Beca is silent as she considers this idea. It's actually perfect. So, perfect, she wishes she had thought of it._

 _Chloe continues to make the sale. "Plus, she will be in the office when you are pulled away for the show or a gig like last night's."_

" _That just might work." Beca looks up at Chloe, a smile tugging at her lips, as she takes in Chloe's warm one. "You really believe in me, don't you?"_

" _Yeah, Becs; of course, I do." Chloe can't help but flash her megawatt smile. She then goes all serious again. "As to the show, remember you have Emily, Benji, and," Chloe's voice catches for a second. "Jesse," she quickly adds, praying that Beca didn't notice. "And don't worry about me, Stacie, and Aubrey. We all have each other. Cynthia is not you of course, but she and Maria are talented. As are all the other girls. We can handle most anything the show tosses at us. You take care of yourself and let others take the lead on the show."_

" _Chloe, I don't want to be a slacker on the show…"_

" _Rebecca Mitchell! No one, and I mean no one! Not the Bellas! Not Jesse or his new friends! No one is ever going to see you as a slacker. You are Beca Effin' Mitchell! Don't you ever forget it!"_

 _Beca blushes at the intensity of the redhead, and she drops her eyes to the floor, a little abashed by her friend's vehemence. "Okay," she whispers._

" _I mean it, Becs." Chloe is less strident, but there's a sincerity in her words that causes Beca to blush even more._

" _You know you're the best, Chlo," Beca gushes as she hugs the redhead again. She keeps this one short and sweet, pulling away before something more can happen. She turns and heads into the kitchen before Chloe can initiate any more contact. She says over her shoulder, "I'll set the table," and grabs the plates and silverware._

 _Chloe follows, bemused by the petite woman and her abrupt change in demeanor. Shaking her head, she pulls the lasagna and garlic bread out of the oven. She instructs Beca to grab two wine glasses from the cabinet as she pulls a lettuce salad and a chilled bottle of wine from the refrigerator._

" _Wow, Chlo, now we just need candles," jokes Beca as she looks down at the table._

" _Yeah, that would be perfect," answers Chloe absently as she turns the corkscrew.  
Her head jerks back as she registers what she just said._

 _Beca smirks and goes to their catch-all drawer and retrieves the two candles Chloe keeps in case of power outages. "Ask and you will receive," she says her smirk growing into a smile._

 _Chloe chuckles and says, "I suppose if we have candles, we should dim the lights."_

" _Of course."_

" _And music," Chloe adds as she disappears to their living room._

 _Beca sits and takes everything in, and finally breathes. It honestly feels like the first time she has really taken a breath all day. She needed this. She needed normal. She needed a Chloe moment. And it is finally_ _ **the**_ _moment. The moment to talk to Chloe about what she's been going through. The moment to find out where she stands with the redhead. The moment to take a chance on what she's feeling._

 _Beca smiles as she hears music start filtering through the apartment. It's a soft instrumental and it's perfect for the mood._

 _Chloe is amazing and always has been amazing. Chloe has this way of making people feel good about themselves, of building up people's confidence and sense of self-worth. She's especially great at boosting Beca's confidence, all the while keeping the DJ grounded._

 _The crazy redhead always finding the right way to cheer the brunette up and remind Beca that she's really very talented. Tonight, is just another in a long list of examples. She goes over to pull out the chilled wine and pours two glasses._

 _Chloe returns and Beca hands one glass to the redhead. A silence descends, broken only by the soft music playing in the background. The two friends just stand next to the table, admiring the set-up._

 _A knock at the door surprises both women. Beca frowns as Chloe sets her glass down and turns with a smile. "I'll get it."_

" _Chloe, wait…" Beca says. She knows it's a mistake. She knows Chloe shouldn't answer the door. She knows that the moment is perfect and nothing from the outside should interfere. She knows it's her time to finally talk with Chloe. She looks up and almost drops her wine when Jesse steps into the room._

 _Of course, Jesse is here. Of course, he is stepping all over this moment, her moment. Beca is so focused on how she's losing her moment with Chloe, she doesn't register her boyfriend moving towards her, until she feels him lifting her up in one swift movement._

" _Dude! What the!? Put me down! You weirdo!" Beca shouts in surprise as he lifts her._

" _I don't care. I'm celebrating with my incredibly talented girlfriend, as her equally talented boyfriend. I'm taking you out so we can really commemorate this momentous occasion," he replies enthusiastically._

" _Seriously, you weirdo." Beca's face turns red with embarrassment. She can't help the laugh though that escapes as she says, "Put me down before I hurl on you."_

 _Jesse laughs but does as Beca bids. "Thanks for the heads up, Beca!" Once her feet are on the floor, he leans in and kisses her passionately. When he pulls back, the petite woman just stands there; but Jesse is so psyched he doesn't register the lack of response from her. "I was afraid you didn't get my text. Can you believe it? Steven Spielberg selected me to head the production on the project. I'm not only going to score the film, but I will get Executive Producer credit! I mean it's just an indie film that maybe five people and my parents are going to see, but it's Spielberg and I'm going to be an Executive Producer!"_

 _Beca maintains her mask of joy. She hadn't seen any of his messages. She knew he had texted, but she had been so busy, and in all honesty, she hadn't had the inclination to read them. Still the young brunette is able to truly say, "Jesse! I'm so proud of you!" And she truly means it. She knows Jesse works hard and, from first-hand experience, is a total movie nerd. He is not who she wants to be with at this moment but it doesn't stop her from being truly happy for him._

 _Jesse is on a roll and does not notice the look of confusion in the petite brunette's eyes. "We just have to do something special tonight." He pulls her in and gives her another hug. It's at this point he notices the dining table is set up._

 _He looks at the table, and its spread, and is a little puzzled. "So, you want to eat in?"_

 _Beca can only nod. "Uhh… Yeah…" In her head she is yelling 'NO!', but she can't find the voice._

" _That's a cool way to celebrate!" He declares. Looking at the set-up, Jesse asks, "You did all this?"_

" _Uhh… Chloe…"_

 _Chloe jumps in. "I just helped cook cause, you know, Beca's so super busy. I got things started, but she set everything up."_

 _Jesse smiles confidently. "Thanks, Chloe. This is awesome!" There's an air of victory in his tone._

 _Chloe doesn't miss it. "Yeah… You know, no problem… Well, Emily is already out with Benji, so I'll get out of your hair." Chloe grabs her purse and keys, and heads to the door._

 _Beca flashes Jesse a small forced smile as he turns back to her, and she says, "I'll be right back. I just got to thank Chloe. I'll be right back."_

 _Beca runs after her best friend, calling her name as she heads out of the door, "Chloe!"_

" _Becs?"_

" _Uhh… I… I mean you didn't have to do that…"_

 _The redhead gives her a look. "Of course, I did."_

" _I didn't see his text…" Beca says chagrined. She stands there unable to meet her best friend's eyes._

 _Chloe uses two fingers to lift Beca's chin so she can look her best friend in the eyes and gives her an understanding smile. "I know, I could tell…"_

 _Beca asks, "Where are you going?" Concern laces her voice._

 _Chloe shrugs. "I'll just go over to Aubrey's."_

" _I feel bad…"_

 _Chloe shakes her head. Her red curls bouncing easily, adding an almost innocent look for the redhead that the brunette finds hypnotizing. "Don't, Becs. Go have dinner. You need a night of quiet and calm. Enjoy yourself, be with your boyfriend. You need this; you deserve this."_

 _Beca tries again to say the words that are right there to be said, "Chlo…"_

 _Wrapping her arms around her shorter friend. "Have a great night, Beca." Beca stiffens for a split second, before wrapping her arms around her redheaded friend and relaxing into the embrace._

 _Giving into her feelings, Chloe leans in and kisses Beca on the cheek. Beca freezes and Chloe, realizing what she just did, blushes furiously and mumbles a quick goodbye._

 _She walks about twenty feet, then turns. "I'll always be there for you, Beca Mitchell."_

 _Beca just stands there, reaching up to touch where Chloe kissed her, smiling to herself._

 _Chloe doesn't look back though, missing the moment. She can't, because if she did, Beca would see her tears._

o0o

Chloe can't help but ask why this keeps happening. Why she feels she's in an endless loop. " _Hasn't this gone on long enough?,"_ she asks herself.

Of course, in the span of time she's been standing there frozen in thought, Jesse has arrived on scene. Chloe can't help the disappointment at this wholly unexpected turn of events.

Chloe feels her blood turn to ice as Kommissar chuckles at something Beca must have said. Based on past precedent, it was most likely something completely inappropriate and highly complementary of the German singer. The temperature of her blood drops further as the tall blonde leans over and whispers something in Beca's ear.

Beca's eyes grow wide at whatever the German blonde said. Kommissar looks over at Chloe with a smirk, which causes bile to rise up her throat. For a moment, Chloe considers rushing over to her best friend, but she decides not to as Jesse is there, placing a hand on her back, obviously saying comforting words.

Chloe is sure this is the Universe telling her to move on. That Beca is never going to be hers; no matter how much Chloe wants her to be. Some things are just never meant to be.

Chloe closes her eyes and reels her emotions in. She has to remember the plan she came up with last night and stick to it. Be a friend, start to pull back, maintain distance. It's one thought which keeps repeating itself in her mind as she composes herself. A personal mantra to carry on this act of not being in love with her best friend.

o0o

Beca watches Chloe turn and walk away, and is flooded with mixed emotions. She feels she should run after her redheaded best friend, but then Jesse is there, with all of his concerns. _Of course, Jesse is here,_ she grimaces.

Jesse looks at Emily, guilt obvious on his features. "Ummm, Benji is back with the sandwiches."

Emily returns a cool stare and Jesse adopts a face that just screams guilty apology. He nods his head towards Beca and mouths the word, ' _Please_ ', his eyes pleading.

Emily glances at Beca, who shrugs a noncommittal response. The tall brunette makes a frustrated sound before turning about and walking briskly away.

Jesse watches the younger Bella storm off, and is both thankful and remorseful. He knows he needs to make things right; with both women.

"Hey, Beca, are you okay?," Jesse asks as he reaches out and starts to rub her back. It's tentative, truly unsure of the issue, not wanting to make the situation worse. The concern for his girlfriend quite evident. It had been a long time since he saw her blow up like that. It's a side of her he thought was buried in the past.

Beca shrugs away from his touch in response. She shakes her head, not trusting her voice at the moment. "Come on, beautiful," he urges, "talk to me, please. What's wrong?"

"Seriously, Jesse?," Beca asks back incredulously. _When had he started to talk like the USC Boys?_ "Are you serious, Jesse?"

"If it's about the guys, Beca, you have to take it for what it is," he says with total sincerity. "It's just them kidding around. It's just like what the Bellas do, tease, and joke, and flirt. But it's harmless."

She looks at him with eyes wide open, incredulous at what he's suggesting. Jesse continues, thinking he's making a persuasive argument. "Yes, it's a different dynamic, since it's a mixed group, both men and women. But that just takes time. These are some great guys."

Beca looks at Jesse and for the first time realizes she's going to break up with him. _Oh God, I'm going to break up with Jesse, in the hallway of a Universal sound stage._ She's suddenly engulfed in fear, and she knows she can't be here, because if she stays she'll break up with him, and then she's a quitter like her father. Unconsciously, she steps back from her boyfriend.

"Beca?," Jesse is surprised by this movement. Beca's mask has dropped in place, the turmoil going in her heart and head no longer visible. He mistakenly believed his words were soothing. "Talk to me, Becs. What is it?"

Beca has completely shut down at this point, all the anger, confusion, and turmoil is being pushed down. All she wants is to be away. Be away from. . . him. He looks at her expectantly and she tries to deflect. She lets out a deep sigh and shakes her head. "Nothing, just tired…"

"Come on, Beca, talk to me…"

Beca is about to answer more vehemently, but is cut off when she gets a call from her boss. _Perfect!_ And she truly means it; the universe delivering a timely escape route.

"Sorry, I need to take this," she says holding up the phone. Jesse melodramatically rolls his eyes and sighs, as if her taking this call is the end of the world. She gives him a hard stare and he actually bows away. Beca feels an overwhelming urge to smack him, but chooses to ignore the pouting look Jesse gives her, as she makes her way down the corridor.

Unconsciously, she follows the same path as Chloe.

Seeing that it's a call from J Michael, she tries, and mostly succeeds, in answering pleasantly. He probably wouldn't have noticed if she had answered as her current mood dictates, because he launches right into what he's got to say. Beca tries to keep up with his mile a minute monologue, as she's not given a chance to put in a word edgewise. The gist she gathers though is that Marcus has lined her up another gig and she needs to return to the office tonight.

Beca so wants to get away from this rehearsal and Jesse at the moment, she readily agrees and hangs up. She sees her boyfriend standing at the opposite end of the long hallway, and sighs.

"Sorry, Jesse, that was J Michael and I have to deal with a work issue right away," she calls out as she holds up her phone, as if it tells him something more. Before he can argue she turns and sprints in the opposite direction.

She hears him call, "What about practice?"

"No time, Jesse," she calls as she slips away.

o0o

Beca really doesn't have anywhere to go, so she ends up following Chloe into the Bellas rehearsal room and walks in to find it looking like a military command center. There are pieces of paper covered in notes and song titles all over the table that the Bellas are all around. There's even a couple of large whiteboards, which now occupy most of the far wall. "Of course, Aubrey got white boards," Beca whispers.

"They are an effective tool for brainstorming," says Aubrey in response. Beca blushes. She didn't realize she had spoken out loud.

Aubrey and Stacie walk around the table. Both are dressed in workout clothes, their hair in tight ponytails. "What can we do for you, Shortstuff?," Stacie asks with a friendly tease.

"Uhhh," Beca's unsure how to answer the question. She isn't sure why she's here. "You see…" Beca glances to her right and finds her chest lighten as she looks into the incredible cerulean eyes belonging to her favorite redhead.

"Don't mind Becs, Bree, she's having a rough week," says Chloe in a matter of fact way.

"You don't know that," declares Beca defensively.

"Beca, you literally texted me to complain about your week four hours ago," replies Chloe.

"Oh, yeah," Beca responds shyly. She feels her skin warm and she's sure she's blushing. She notices Aubrey giving her a look, and Stacie smirking, and she realizes she needs the focus to be off of her. She asks, "What are you all working on?"

"We're looking at how we can make changes to popular songs and give them unique twists, which might make them memorable on the show," answers Chloe.

"Chlo! She's the competition!," declares Aubrey.

"Oh hush, Bree. It's Beca. I trust her completely," answers Chloe.

"Thanks, Chlo," Beca says and for some reason that sentiment sends her heart racing.

"No problem, Becs," Chloe smiles. Then she turns to Maria. "You had an idea?"

Maria nods as she says, "You know on YouTube there are covers of songs that people have reworked and sometimes are better than the original."

Ashley offers, "Yeah, there are some really talented cover artists out there." Jessica nods in agreement **.**

Cynthia Rose adds, "Yeah, one guy even did that _Frozen_ song as Heavy Metal."

Chloe gasps. "Sacrilege!"

Everyone breaks into laughter.

Emily peeks her head into the rehearsal room. "Beca, Jesse is looking for you. He wants to start practice up again." The taller young woman doesn't look happy.

"All of the USC boys back?," Beca asks in response.

"Yeah," sighs Emily.

"Okay," answers Beca, with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. She looks over to Chloe as she fishes the USB memory stick from her pocket and holds it out to her best friend.

Chloe's eyebrows knit together in confusion, as she asks," What's this?"

Beca places the memory stick in the redhead's palm. "It just might help move your idea here forward."

Even as Chloe closes her fingers around the small memory device like she'll never let it go, she's saying, "Becs, you don't have to do this. Your team…"

"Doesn't appreciate it," Beca cuts in. She's placed her hand on Chloe's, ensuring the redhead keeps ahold of the device. "You will," her eyes grow, and she looks around, trying to cover, "Umm, I mean, you all will…"

The petite brunette is cut off this time as Chloe pulls her into a tight embrace. Beca's natural inclination is to stiffen, but her body has other ideas and just relaxes into the embrace.

o0o

She doesn't know how long she maintains the embrace. She would have gladly maintained it for the rest of the day, but an uncomfortable cough from Emily breaks into the tiny bubble that has enveloped Beca and Chloe.

The petite brunette pulls back out of the hug and gets all shy again. She mumbles, "Uhh, yeah," she points with her thumb over her shoulder, "guess I got to go." Neither Beca nor Emily seem happy at this pronouncement and seem reluctant to leave.

Emily waves sadly. "Miss you guys."

"Yeah, totally miss you awesome nerds." Beca puts a brave face on. "I'll catch you guys later."

Beca waves and heads out. Chloe's eyes follow the brunette and look like someone is kicking her puppy.

Aubrey feels a wave of sadness as she watches Beca and Emily depart. All the Bellas had speculated at one time or other, but Aubrey had known for sure of Chloe's feelings for the petite DJ. Aubrey knew Beca was everything to Chloe and she had so desperately wanted to truly be with her for so long. Aubrey had suspected it when she noted Chloe's face just after they had first met Beca at the activities fair. It was well and truly confirmed when Aubrey had noted the adoration Chloe had cast towards Beca during the brunette's remarkable tryout for the Bellas. Aubrey was there to watch as Chloe fell hard and fast for the tiny alt-girl and come to terms with the fact she might be gay, or at least bi. It hadn't always been easy, and there had been a lot of soul searching; but credit to Chloe, she had secretly maintained her burning ball of love for the brunette for six long years now.

Of course, the moment is broken.

"Your practice time on the stage is in five minutes' ladies! Up and at em!," Fat Amy's voice booms from just outside the door.

This shakes Aubrey out of her thoughts. She looks at Chloe, who subtlety nods, then claps her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay girls, we're going to head to the sound stage, run through the old Bellas' warm-ups and breathing exercises, then run through one of our routines."

o0o

The remainder of the rehearsal was as dull as Beca imagined it would be. The USC Boys are keeping to themselves, scowling at her from across the room. Beca, Emily and Benji are more segregated from the team than ever before. Only Jesse is showing any enthusiasm, but even that is only a fraction of his usual demeanor.

Their rehearsal continues its pattern of stopping and starting, as there are way too many 'cooks in the kitchen', for Beca's taste. Of course, somehow Emily's, Benji's, and her opinions don't get listened to during these stoppages.

Anytime Emily and Beca's eyes meet they are followed by sarcastic smiles, eye rolls, and looks elsewhere. As the rehearsal drags on, though, normal service was resumed and Beca starts making faces at the USC Boys behind their backs, trying to break the girl's concentration.

Beca's mind starts to drift again. To the night before, but later, after dinner, after Jesse and she had 'celebrated', which has become less than fulfilling over the last few months.

 _Beca's laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, Jesse's soft snores in the background. She can't sleep, the DJ's mind is on overdrive. Looking over at the clock, she sighs when she sees it's 3:42 in the morning._

 _Another restless night, one of the many sleepless nights in the last few weeks._

 _Beca wishes she could sleep. She desperately needs sleep, but her mind won't let her._

 _Jesse rolls over, reminding the petite brunette of his presence. Reminding Beca that her moment was lost today. The moment she had been waiting for; the moment for truth and honesty._

 _Yet maybe there had been a moment of truth. In that moment when Chloe's lips touched her cheek. Her hand touches the spot again._

 _Jesse is a good man and she does love him; but she can now ask if she is truly_ _ **in**_ _love with him'?_

Beca is brought out of her musing with a start when she realizes everyone is looking at her. Her phone is going off again. If it were the Bellas, she would be chagrined, but it's her new team, so she shrugs and answers the phone, walking away from the practice without a word.

She thinks she hears Jesse call her name, well that stupid nickname, but she doesn't look back to confirm. She just keeps walking, taking J Michael's call.

o0o

Chloe sits back in her chair and crosses her arms over her chest. This isn't exactly right. It's definitely closer to what she and Aubrey had written up on the whiteboard; yet the Bellas were having issues being directed. It had just been awhile since they worked with each other. The rust was showing.

It's a lot closer than their last rehearsal, but it still wasn't right.

"Alright ladies this is the last performance for the day, so let's be on your A-game!"

"Stop!," orders Bree and the Bellas freeze in their places. "Maria, you're singing your lines a bit too quickly. It's throwing off Denise. Jessica, once the opening dance steps are over, come to a complete stop facing this direction. Lily, slow your rhymes down just a little and the audience will understand you better. Ashley, I know you're not feeling well, but you're going to have to push past that. We need you and Jessica to radiate cheerfulness."

"Sorry. It's a sore throat and a stuffy nose," Ashley explains.

Chloe puts her hand on the brunette's back. "Ashley take a break. No sense pushing it."

Aubrey nods her agreement and then claps her hands to get everyone's attention. "Let's run through the opening songs one more time and then I promise we'll call it a day."

"Are you freaking kidding me?," comes a rather high pitch screech from the side stage.

The Bellas all turn as one to see Alice striding forward with a couple of her Bellas. "You're going to end practice with them having sucked that badly?," the snide woman directs her question to Aubrey.

Chloe steps forward to answer, but Alice gives her a withering stare and asks, "Are you still eating egg sandwiches?" The uptight brunette makes a face like she can smell Chloe's breath.

Chloe involuntarily covers her mouth. Even after all these years, Alice can still get to her.

"If my team had just put in such a lackluster performance, we would be extending practice, not letting this train wreck off easy," Alice says as she crosses her arms.

"Well, it's our team, and I think we're good," Aubrey says, mirroring Alice's pose.

"Unbelievable. I can't believe I left the Bellas in your hands," responds Alice.

"She did win Nationals," says Stacie, stepping up next to Aubrey. "Unlike others."

"And whose fault was that?," Alice sneers. "The Pukanator over here. And who really won Nationals? That little midget, but she's jumped ship. So, I guess we'll finally see how untalented y'all really are. Personally, I'm looking forward to watching y'all fall on your face."

There's a palpable silence in the room. Everyone is just shocked by the venom Alice is tossing their way. Even though there's a lot of work that still needs to be done before the show launches, Aubrey and Chloe know that they are done for the day. Their girls don't need this pressure or abuse.

With a nod from Aubrey, Chloe claps her hands this time and calls the Bellas over. "Okay girls, that's it for today. Great work, you guys!" The redhead makes a point to say. "We'll come back tomorrow and we'll run through the songs Becs gave us. We'll see how well it holds together." She smiles at them, putting all her enthusiasm and optimism into the grin. "This is going to be aca-awesome." She pointedly ignores the petulant sounds coming from Alice.

Aubrey echoes her best friend's enthusiasm. "I agree; we're going to do an aca-amazing job!"

Again, they both ignore Alice as she says, "Yeah, right."

"I agree with the General," says Fat Amy from the doorway. "Despite not having my sexy-ass on the team, you all are still doing an amazing job." The Bellas smile at the compliment, which only grows as they see Alice's scowl.

Fat Amy is on a roll. She doesn't like Alice, and has begun to regret letting Bumper talk her into inviting the former acerbic Bellas captain to the competition. She decides it's time to liven it up L.A. style. "Now who wants to go to the bar? First round's on me."

That certainly gets all the Bellas attention. "Who are you? And what did you do with our Fat Amy?," Stacie asks, half seriously.

"What?," Fat Amy asks, truly confused.

"You've never paid for a beer at the bar," answers Jessica.

"Even for your own beer, much less someone else's," adds Ashley.

"I'm not that bad," replies Amy, but her face drops as all the Bellas nod their heads in unison. "I sometimes pay," says Amy confidently. This time all the Bellas shake their heads no.

"What about Beca? Did you invite her?," Chloe asks, trying not to sound overly interested. Then after a second, she adds. "Oh, and Emily, did you ask her?"

"Emily will be there," answers Fat Amy, but then shakes her head. "Shawshank ran off to some work emergency, so she can't make it."

"What about us?," Alice asks, perturbed that she's been forgotten.

"Well, I was thinking just the Bellas," Fat Amy answers, without thinking.

Alice smirks. "Well then, we'll happily join you, us all being Bella sisters." She sees Amy is conflicted, realizing she's trapped. "You wouldn't want to be seen as playing favorites, would you?" Alice's words are dripping with honey sweetness, but there's an implicit threat.

The usually boisterous Aussie knows she's cornered. "Of course! The more the merrier. Why don't you get your team and we'll all meet out front?"

Alice flashes a fake smile, as she and her two team members strut out of the stage area.

"Bitch," huffs Amy.

"You know, I'm not really up for going out," says Chloe, a note of despondence in her voice.

"Me either," says Aubrey. This sentiment is echoed by a number of the Bellas.

"No," whines Fat Amy. "You can't bail on me and leave me with those skank ho's."

"I really can't, Amy," Chloe says shaking her head.

"Come on, Ginger," Fat Amy focuses on Chloe. "What's a party without a ginger?" When Chloe just gathers her things, the blonde looks to the rest of her friends. "Come on, guys. One drink at least. I'll also pay for dinner."

"Being rich really has changed you," CR says to her blonde friend.

Slowly but surely Fat Amy is able to convince the Bellas to go out with her. Aubrey walks over to Chloe, concern written all over her face. "Hey, are you sure you don't want to go out?"

Chloe looks over at Fat Amy and shakes her head no. "I'm sorry, I'm just really not up for it."

"Do you want to go out, just the two of us," she gives a side glance to Stacie, "or three of us?"

Chloe can't stop the smirking smile that comes to her lips, but still she shakes her head. "No, go out and charge a huge bill to Amy's tab for inviting Alice to this competition, but also protect her from said Alice."

"Are you sure?," Aubrey seems torn.

"Yeah," the redhead nods. "If nothing else, have a great time with someone special," she casually looks over at Stacie. Aubrey gets her meaning; a blush colors her cheeks.

With a genuine smile, Chloe gives a wave and leaves. The thought crosses her mind, not for the first time, that she's exceptionally good at hiding her pain.

o0o

Chloe enters the apartment tired, hungry, and upset. She still can't believe what a total bitch Alice is. The total nastiness of the woman has been festering in her mind. She's also quite disappointed she won't get to see Beca.

A noise catches her attention. Looking up, she's both surprised and excited to find a very fixated Beca in the living room. "Becs! You're here!"

Beca doesn't respond, her full attention focused on her iPhone. Her fingers scrolling up and down, even as she's talking quietly into the device.

Chloe is worried, her petite DJ looks exhausted. The redhead also notes Beca has the overnight bag Chloe gave her for her twentieth birthday, slung over one shoulder. Chloe frowns and moves towards the petite brunette. "Beca?"

Without looking up, Beca mutters abruptly, "Okay." She slams her thumb on the screen to hang up her phone emphatically. A scowl creases her face.

"Beca, what's wrong?," Chloe asks her best friend with concern. Despite standing, Beca looks half asleep, to the redhead.

Beca actually jumps in surprise. She hadn't heard her best friend enter. "Oh, hey Chlo." Her tiny DJ doesn't quite smile at the redhead, but she tries. Chloe can see her young friend is happy to see her, but also that there's something dancing behind her tired eyes. It looks a bit like excitement, but also confusion.

"Beca?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"Are you going somewhere? You look dead on your feet," Chloe asks tentatively. She can't hide the concern in her voice.

Almost absently Beca responds, "J Michael and Marcus scheduled me another gig in Las Vegas for tonight…"

Chloe's face shows surprise. "Vegas, again?!"

The petite DJ nods. "Yeah…," she responds, clearly distracted as her mind is on a hundred other things.

"Are you up for that? You look like you're ready to fall asleep on your feet," Chloe says, placing her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"They hired me a car, so I'll be able to sleep on the way there, and they got me a room at the MGM so I can rest before my time slot."

"The MGM? Beca, what club are you performing at?"

"Hakkasan," Beca says softly, almost as if she's embarrassed.

The redhead shouts excitedly, "Hakkasan? As in Hakkasan in the MGM? That Hakkasan?"

"Uhh, yeah," Beca actually blushes.

"Oh my aca-God!," Chloe squeals. "Becs, this is AMAZING!" Still screaming Chloe wraps Beca up in her arms and spins her about.

This seems to shake Beca out of her stupor. "Wha… Oh, my God, Chlo… Put me down you big weirdo!"

Chloe laughs. "I can't my favorite Grumpy DJ! This is huge. HUGE!"

Beca rolls her eyes. "It's no big deal."

"It's Hakkasan! It's you spinning in Vegas! Vegas, Baby!" The redhead was not going to let Beca diminish this moment. "This is you taking another step in your career."

"I guess you're right…"

"Of course, I'm right!," Chloe exclaims. "Now show some enthusiasm."

"Yahoo," Beca halfheartedly says with a weak rah-rah hand gesture.

"Seriously, Becs?" Chloe places her hands on her hips and fixes the petite woman with her best teacher stare.

"You're right, it's just, you know this whole process is becoming so frustrating. I don't feel like I'm getting to enjoy it at all. I'm rushing from one gig to the next. One work assignment to the next. It's like we talked about yesterday, it's just feeling kinda overwhelming, Chloe, ya know?"

"I know, Beca, but remember, you're just at the beginning of this. It'll get better." A thought occurs to the redhead. "You didn't have a chance to talk to Marcus and J Michael yet, did you?"

Beca sighs dramatically. "No. Our schedules didn't mesh. I know what you're saying, it's just so. . ."

"Overwhelming," Chloe finishes for her. "So you've said."

Beca's iPhone dings. "The car will be here in five minutes."

Chloe grabs Beca's phone, holding up her index finger forestalling any argument. As she pulls up Beca's contact list she asks, "Do you want something to eat, before you leave?"

Beca shakes her head. "No, I'm good. What do you think you're doing?"

"I'll make you a sandwich," Chloe replies, completely ignoring Beca. Before the petite DJ can respond, Chloe holds the phone up to her ear, pauses for a couple seconds, turning so her body is between Beca and the phone. "Hello, Sam?" Chloe steps to the side, keeping the phone away from the suddenly agitated brunette. "Hey, it's Chloe. Could you do me a favor? Oh, great. Beca needs to have a meeting alone with J Michael, and then a second one with both J Michael and Marcus. Could you set those up for the earliest times possible? Yeah, that's perfect. Also, schedule someone to cover the front desk, you will need to be in those meetings. Yeah, you're now Beca's personal assistant… Yes really… I know, congrats… You totally earned it. We'll talk… Oh yeah, celebratory drinks, totally… So, Beca is off to Vegas in a couple, she needs you to wrangle her schedule… Yeah J Michael is making a hash of it. I would consider it a personal favor if you could straighten it out… I knew I can count on you… Luv ya, too, bye." Chloe drops the arm that has been holding Beca off and tosses the flabbergasted brunette her phone. "I'll make you a snack for the road," she says over her shoulder as she saunters into their kitchen.

Beca just stares at the phone she caught out of the air for a good ten seconds. "What did you just do?," she demands.

"I helped you get your schedule back," Chloe answers as she pulls out a loaf of bread.

"You just promoted Sam! You can't promote Sam!" Beca's incongruity knows no bounds.

Chloe opens a jar of peanut butter, shrugs her shoulders and replies, "No, but you can, and just did." She flashes Beca a warm knowing smile. "We talked about this, you just didn't get a chance to implement it."

"But…"

"Beca, they're sending you to Las Vegas again, which is SUPER cool, by the way, so you need someone holding down the fort. You know you trust Sam. So…"

"But, what if J Michael says no?," Beca asks, uncertainty tinging her voice.

Chloe just smiles. Beca can be such a badass, but be so adorable when she's uncertain of something. "You'll just tell him it's done. He put you in charge. You can make the case it's necessary, because it is."

Chloe finishes the two sandwiches, pulls out her thermal lunch box, and starts throwing in a banana, a couple clementine's, a Pink Lady apple, because they're Beca's favorite, the sandwiches, and a bottle of water.

"What, no chips?," Beca asks sarcastically.

Without missing a beat, Chloe puts in a bag of Doritos and a bag of Lays. "As if," she scoffs. She then presents the lunch to Beca.

"Umm, thanks," Beca says sincerely, if a little shyly.

"You're welcome, Becs," Chloe says cheerfully. "Now you get going." She pulls her best friend into a hug. "I'm sure your car is here."

"Umm," Beca looks at her phone, not pulling back from the hug. "Yeah, it's downstairs."

Chloe reluctantly lets go. "You should get going." Her smile is dazzling, but Beca would swear it doesn't reach her eyes. Still the redhead's voice is unwavering. "You knock them dead out there. Show Vegas there's a new girl in town and that she's badass."

Beca smirks at her friend. Chloe blushes. "That was kinda cheesy; wasn't it?"

Beca scrunches her nose, and holds up her hand, showing a tiny space between her thumb and index finger. "A tiny bit."

The two women laugh and hug again. For each a huge weight is felt in their chest, and each is reluctant to let go. Beca's phone chimes, reminding her it's time to leave.

Beca picks up her overnight bag and slowly, reluctantly, leaves the apartment.

Chloe's face immediately falls. She sags against the counter, her body exhausted from the effort of maintaining a positive attitude.

"How am I going to move on? How am I not supposed to be in love with Beca?," Chloe asks the empty room.

o0o

Beca pauses on the way down to the car and rests her head against the cold wall. "What am I going to do? I'm in love with Chloe Beale."

 **o0o**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter. I don't own any of the characters of Pitch Perfect, Hakkasan or MGM.**

 **Hope you like it.**


	25. Chapter 25 - Dress Fitting

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's is the newest chapter**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful. Please read the note at the end of the chapter, as I do address some concerns that were in recent comments.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any rights to MGM, its affiliated nightclubs, and especially, Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

CHAPTER 25

 _ *****Dress Fitting *****_

A few days pass and things have settled a little bit after Beca's blow-up at rehearsals. Well settled in that nothing has happened, because Beca has literally been absent. She had been able to convince Marcus to extend her stay in Vegas by booking her a few more gigs at the MGM Hakkasan.In this way Beca neatly stays out of Los Angeles, thus avoiding having to deal directly with either Jesse and Chloe.

It's easier this way; or at least if feels that way to Beca. The realization of the last few weeks has scared her. What does it mean for her? What does it mean about her? Beca just couldn't deal with it.

It's just too much.

So Beca did what she always does in situations where she feels out of control. Where she is forced to confront emotions, both hers and those she cares for. Where she might-will end up hurting someone she cares deeply for.

She avoids the situation entirely.

This time by actually traveling to another state.

This way she doesn't have to deal with it.

At least in person.

Beca is sure of one thing at this moment in time. She doesn't want to examine her own sexuality. There is too much history there that she just can't deal with at this moment. There is too much pain and repression to unpack. Her life is too crazy and hectic, to try to untangle the multitude of conflicting psychological and emotional forces at play in her psyche; so she hides in Las Vegas so she doesn't have to think about it.

Especially concerning what her sexuality preferences are.

Except it seems as if she has been thinking about nothing else for the past few months; maybe even longer, and she still wasn't really any closer to defining it…

Except that Chloe is inextricably intertwined to it.

And that's scary, like terrifyingly scary.

Chloe has been on her mind pretty much every hour since she arrived in Las Vegas. She did have Sam contact Chloe, and let her know that a few more gigs had been put on her schedule. When talking to Sam, she made it sound like these new gigs at Hakkasan had been thrust upon her by Marcus. Beca prayed that Sam didn't press and find out the truth; she desperately didn't want Chloe finding out she was staying away on purpose.

She did let Jesse know via a call, but kept their conversations brief. Jesse had been pretty upbeat, surprisingly so, she kind of wonders if he's in denial. It made her life easier, so she went with it.

Still, the draw of Chloe is enough that Beca felt the need to call or text her roommate. She doesn't want the redhead to worry; that would just be rude.

Sitting on her King Size bed, in her complimentary hotel room, Beca shakes her head to try and clear her thoughts, as she pulls out her new phone and pulls up Chloe's contact information. Deciding it's better to just get it over with, she thumbs the call icon on the phone's screen and waits to hear the ring. She's nervous as the phone rings and almost hangs up, but then hears the call answered. She starts to speak, but her voice catches. She hears Chloe say hello, and finally finds her voice. "Hey, Chlo," Beca says into her phone.

"Beca!," Chloe's happiness and enthusiasm easily heard through the phone's speaker. This brings a warm smile to Beca's face, and she feels the tension leave her shoulders. She lays back in the bed, legs dangling over the side, and just relaxes.

For some reason, Chloe's enthusiasm infects Beca's voice, and she sounds so positive as she asks, "Are you free?"

Beca knows the redhead's schedule fairly well, and is positive she has a scheduled break at this time; but then you never know if something has come up. Not that she memorized the redhead's schedule or anything. "Sorry I didn't call earlier, Chlo."

There's a slight pause on the other end of the connection, Chloe had been wondering why Beca wasn't calling her directly, or texting back. The redhead knows however that Beca can be skittish, and she doesn't want to chase her any further away. She plays it off as no big deal. "It's okay. I know you're super busy, becoming a star. I'm just glad you called. So, what's happening?"

"Oh, you know. I was booked at Hakkasan, for a few more gigs. Marcus also brought me to some other clubs, and I did some spinning at two pool parties, those were just some short, fifteen minutes, give the crowds a taste type affairs, but they were fun. Oh, I lost my phone…"

"Wait-what? Seriously? How did you lose your phone?"

Beca scratches her head as she remembers yesterday morning.

o0o

 _Beca is walking down the Las Vegas strip trying to juggle her cup of coffee, her breakfast burrito, and her mobile phone, all at the same time. She was going stir-crazy and needed to get out of her room, though she was also pretty beat. She went for a walk to try and clear her head, and maybe release some of her nervous energy._

 _Her gigs have been amazing here in Vegas. The first one she had done had been a tease. She learned from Marcus that it had been a trial run, the manager of Hakkasan had evidently been in the club. He had a sudden opening and Marcus had convinced him to give Beca a listen. He liked what he heard, and gave her the temporary gig._

 _There may not be a better spot in the world than Las Vegas for nightclubs, and Hakkasan is one of, if not thee, best on the strip. Beca has to admit she's loving the experience she's getting, plus the publicity. Both are so important to her career._

 _Yet it's also surprisingly hollow for her. It's missing an important ingredient._

 _Her wandering feet delivered her to the front of the Bellagio and she's leaning against the railing watching the fountain show. It's not as spectacular as it is at night, but still the fountains in the early morning light are beautiful. She finds herself thinking she should bring Chloe here._

 _This doesn't help her to clear her mind._

 _Her phone starts to buzz at that moment, startling Beca out of her reverie. In her surprised state, the burrito starts to slip from her hand. With one hand tied up with her coffee, Beca automatically opens and closes her hand that had been holding the burrito and mobile. Any delight in rescuing the burrito is short lived because the action causes her to lose her phone. She stares dumbfounded as she watches it fall into the reflecting pool beneath her._

" _Are you frigging kidding me?," Beca asked the sky._

o0o

Beca instantly realizes this isn't the best of stories, and can already picture the endless teasing, so simply answers, "Oh it just got lost. But it's cool, I had everything backed up on the cloud, and upgraded to a newer phone. And this one's waterproof." She cringes at that last, wondering, not for the first time if word vomit is a hereditary trait.

"Is that a necessary feature?," Chloe asks with a slightly knowing chuckle.

Beca is blushing but decides to play it off. "No, but it's cool, you know, just in case."

There's a hint of knowing in the redhead's voice as she mimics, "Just in case."

Beca decides to change the subject. "So, how was your day?"

Beca can hear Chloe's smile through the phone. "Oh, it was great. I learned something today…"

"What personal boundaries are and how to respect them?"

Chloe snorts as she laughs. "Beca, I've always known what personal boundaries are." The redhead giggles, which causes butterflies in Beca's chest. "You're just under the mistaken impression that they cover a wider area."

Beca can't help her smirk. "Oh, is that it?"

"Yeah," Chloe says with a laugh, but it comes out wrong.

"Wait, did you just snort?," Beca asks over the phone.

"No," Chloe denies.

"You totally did," Beca teases.

Chloe giggles knowing she's busted but continues to deny. "Nope, wasn't me. Might've been Legacy. She often snort laughs."

In the background, Beca hears Emily cry ' _Hey!_ '

"Yeah, must have been Legacy, she seems like a snorter," Beca teases.

"I hate you both," Emily says, loud enough she's sure Beca heard her. Both Beca and Chloe laugh.

"So…" Beca starts.

"So…" Chloe says, having actually lost her train of thought.

"So, you learned something today?," Beca prompts.

"Oh-oh yeah, I totally forgot, my contract has been picked up for next year at the academy, and I'm to have expanded duties…"

"Chloe!," Beca shouts. "That's Amazing! I'm so proud of you."

"It's no big deal…" Chloe starts.

"Nope, not going to hear it," Beca cuts off the redhead. "You're working your ass off, Beale. You're earning this and I'm proud of you."

Beca can hear Chloe's blush over the phone and smiles at the thought she elicited it. "We'll celebrate when I get back."

"Really?," Chloe asks.

"Yeah, I promise," Beca says.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Chloe says. "Uhh, Becs, my break is ending. When will I see you next?"

"Not sure, but soon." The petite brunette looks at the time and frowns. "Umm, I gotta go."

"Really?"

"Sorry, Chloe."

"It's okay. Knock 'em dead tonight," the redhead says.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye, Becs."

"I miss you," Beca whispers before hanging up. Still Chloe heard it.

o0o

Two days later Chloe decides to call Beca. The DJ is still in Las Vegas, and hasn't called again, but at least she's been texting.

That's a good thing, right?

Chloe has tried not to initiate any contact as part of the process of trying to let go of her feelings for Beca. She's resisted every impulse to call Beca, or text, or tweet, or send a Facebook update. It's been hard, but Chloe has resisted.

She's not sure if she should see it as a triumph or a failure that she has gone just over forty-eight hours without calling or initiating a text conversation.

The only reason she's calling this evening is to make sure Beca's actually eating dinner. She knows from Sam that J Michael is still expecting Beca to deliver on her projects for the studio. He had even gone so far as to secure her a studio to work from in Vegas. Knowing Beca, she was spending every moment she isn't spinning or sleeping, at the studio. Therefore, Chloe surmises, her tiny DJ probably isn't eating properly; if at all.

Chloe isn't sure how she's going to succeed at letting Beca go when she can't be sure her petite best friend is taking care of herself.

What kind of person would she be if she didn't do everything in her power to keep Beca alive and breathing?

It's her civic duty.

Just the thought of talking to her tiny DJ has her excited. When Beca answers the phone on the second ring, Chloe feels her heartbeat speed up. The redhead's voice is breathless and light, the way it always gets when she is super stimulated. She tries to reign it in.

"Hey, Becs! How are you doing? How was your day? Have you been eating?"

She might not have been so successful at reigning it in. Her words are a cascade of questions. She hears Beca chuckle over the speaker, and can picture the smirk on her best friend's lips.

"Slow down Beale. Take a breath."

Chloe does take a breath, and then asks, "Is now a good time?"

There's a pause. "Yeah, yeah… It's actually the perfect time," Beca replies.

"Great, so how was your day?"

"The day went well," Beca answers. "You were right about promoting Sam. It has made so much difference. J Michael didn't even bat an eye when I told him, and she's continued to rock as an assistant. Thanks so much for pushing that."

"Any time Becs," Chloe replies nonchalantly, though inside she's elated. She had worried that she was overstepping. Something she's been known to do in the past, once or twice, maybe a wee bit more. So, to learn it worked out is just such a relief.

The two friends fall into easy conversation, which surprises both of them. Each can feel the tension, each knows there are underlying issues not being addressed, yet somehow, they are able to push past it all, in these moments.

"Oh, my God!," Chloe shouts catching Beca off-guard.

"Chloe? What? Is everything alright? Are you okay?, the petite brunette asks, worried about her roommate.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just that 'Titanium' just came over the radio. It's so perfect, me on the phone with you when it comes up on the radio. I haven't heard it played in forever..."

"Wait, what? You scared the crap out of me because the song 'Titanium' is playing on the radio?"

"Well, it is our lady jam," Chloe says happily.

"Your lady jam you mean," Beca huffs.

"I think we can call it ours since the, you know, shower incident," Chloe giggles.

"I'm never living that down, am I?," Beca asks with a deep sigh. Chloe can just picture the DJ is covering her face and blushing profusely.

"Nope," Chloe pops her 'P' with a loud smack to emphasize this fact.

"Ugh," Beca sighs. "It's still not my lady jam," she grumbles under her breath.

Chloe giggles again, asking in mock seriousness, "Oh please, are you really going to tell me that you haven't taken advantage of how it builds?"

"What? No!" Beca splutters in shocked indignation.

"Beca," Chloe says with an air of skepticism.

"Nghh," Beca groans.

"Beca," Chloe says softly.

"Fine, yes, maybe, uhh, maybe, once, twice, or half a dozen times." Beca sighs, not believing she just admitted to that Chloe.

"I knew it!" Chloe cheers. "It is _our_ lady jam."

"Oh, dear God," Beca sighs.

"You know this means it's our song," Chloe proclaims.

"God help me…"

"She already has Becs," assures Chloe.

"You're such a nerd," Beca smirks, then realizes the time. "Hey, Chloe, sorry but I have to go."

"Awwww."

"I'm sorry, but I need to go get set up."

"And you promise that you ate?"

"Yep," Beca smirks.

"And at least one item wasn't over processed?," Chloe does worry that her best friend might just be eating Pop tarts.

"Yessss," Beca responds with a touch of petulance. "The apple and banana were just as nature created them."

"Funny thing about bananas…" Chloe starts saying. She can't help herself, she wants the call to continue.

"Chlo," Beca interrupts. "I really have to go."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Chloe blushes. "Wait!"

"What?," there's a slight chuckle in Beca's voice.

"You have to be back this Friday afternoon," Chloe says.

"I do?," Beca is puzzled by this.

"It's Fat Amy's dress fitting," Chloe answers.

"Can't I miss that?," Beca asks in all seriousness.

"No," Chloe is actually shocked at the suggestion. "You're the Maid of Honor, Becs. You're like the fourth most important person at the wedding; maybe even third. You might be ahead of Bumper."

"Ughhh."

"It'll be fun."

"Ughhh."

"Personally, I can't wait to see you in your bridesmaid's dress," Chloe says in her upbeat style.

"It's Fat Amy," Beca says flatly, as if that says it all.

"You'll look amazing," Chloe assures her.

"It's going to be neon pink or lime green," Beca grumbles. Then she shudders as another thought hits her. "Or both."

"You'll look amazing," is all Chloe says in response, as if there's no other choice.

"You really believe that?"

Chloe nods as she answers, even if Beca can't see it. "Of course."

"I'll make sure Sam clears my calendar," Beca sighs.

"Done," Chloe says. "And she's booking you a flight for Friday morning."

"Have you been talking to Sam?"

"Pretty much every day," Chloe says happily. "Turns out we're like second cousins." Beca can't help but groan at Chloe's enthusiasm.

"Of course, you are," Beca bemoans. "That much pep in a person must have Beale blood in their veins."

"It is a family trait."

Beca realizes another ten minutes have passed. "Damn, Chloe, sorry, I have to go."

"Okay, yeah, good luck. You have a great night and rock the crowd."

"I will. Bye."

Chloe replies, "Bye Becs," and hangs up. She's smiling from ear to ear as she replays the call in her head, loving how light and easy the conversation had been. She giggles at how flirty it got…

"Shit!," Chloe exclaims out loud to the empty room. She brings the phone to her forehead and taps it as she whispers, "Shit, shit, shit." She was supposed to be pulling away. She's supposed to be letting the petite bundle of angst and drama go. She's not supposed to be falling more in love.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Chloe whispers to the heavens.

o0o

It's now been well over a week since the rehearsal debacle, and Beca is still in Vegas. Yet its effectiveness as a hiding spot diminishes with every passing hour. The age of electronics and instant communication see to that.

Every day she's made the effort to call Jesse, and he has called at least twice. Both of them have been ignoring what happened at their practice, acting like nothing had actually happened. They barely talk about the rehearsals and the competition. She gets the feeling that he's letting the USC Boys take the lead on that and she's been sent to the bench. She's surprisingly good with that.

This is only possible because Emily has also missed rehearsals. She and Chloe had picked up a bunch of clients for their private music lesson business, and somehow their music lessons had landed smack in the middle of rehearsals. Funny how that had worked out. Chloe had even informed her that Benji was helping out so he could spend more time with Emily, and had been a real natural working with the young kids.

This had made it easier for Beca to stay in Las Vegas. Her one, okay, one of a million concerns, being in Vegas, was she couldn't be there to protect Emily. Lucky for all, a certain redhead had been in charge of scheduling music lessons.

Without that concern, Beca could continue to avoid tough topics with Jesse, who seemed to want to do the same, or really was clueless as to what is going on. Beca isn't sure which, but it makes her avoidance easier, so she goes with it.

Beca would be lying if she were to say everything was fine between them. Because even though they tried, they've tried so hard, to act normal on their calls, to be back in that place where they were above everything, friends, something had changed between them over the last couple months.

It had all become a period of awkwardness that seems never-ending at this point. It actually makes Beca nauseous when she thinks about it too much. Another argument for avoidance in her mind. So obviously, the much-needed conversation between them wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

She wonders if they avoid it because they both know if they go down that path, it's over, and despite everything, this scares her; and she's not alone.

Beca had found herself hoping that all of this could be just worked out before her return to Los Angeles. That everything would be resolved. All the tension gone, all the drama over. That everything would be like it had been at Barden.

It is completely unrealistic.

Beca knows this. She's not delusional. She knows on some level it can never go back. She's changed, Jesse's changed, a certain redhead has changed… maybe. Life goes on and people grow. Still there is a part of her who fantasizes about things returning to what they were.

Yet since she personally has done nothing to resolve anything, it remains a fantasy.

But then she's never denied she has a propensity for wishful thinking.

She calls Jesse without trepidation, without any real emotion, really, which is a red flag, but like so many others, she ignores it.

It's so different than when she first called Jesse upon arrival in Las Vegas. That first call she made to him had been really difficult to make. She was sure he would be upset with her. She was sure he would say something that would anger her. She was sure they were about to have a huge fight. She was sure they were going to break up.

She had been so anxious that she had to psych herself up before making the call.

It had proven to not be necessary though. Jesse had been surprisingly blasé about everything. Beca had kept waiting for him to bring up the rehearsal, or her being in Vegas, but he never did, which again suited Beca fine.

Except maybe it doesn't.

There were times she actually felt on the verge of screaming from the awkward tension of their calls. Yet with every call, they had become easier, because she no longer had any expectation that they would address the many myriad of elephants in the room.

She wishes she had someone to talk to about this. She needs to talk to someone, but her circle of friends with whom she might speak to about this is made up of two people; neither of whom can she approach about this. Other than Chloe and Jesse, Beca doesn't have anyone she feels comfortable talking to about this. She's really not good at talking about these sorts of things in the best of cases. She hid a yearlong internship from her best friend, for God sake, and that had nothing on the emotional complexities of this minefield.

Her thumb is hovering over the call button, Jesse's number on the screen. She hesitates, but not because it's hard, but because it's not; it's neither difficult or easy. She feels nothing, so there's no need for mental preparation, and that worries her.

She breathes out and taps the call button. Jesse picks up before the second ring. "Becaaw!," Jesse's excited voice comes through the receiver, and Beca tries, really, she does try, not to compare it to Chloe's sweet voice, but she fails miserably and fights back a sigh.

"Hey."

"How are you, babe?" Beca just wonders when Jesse started talking to her like the USC Boys.

"Fine," Beca replies. "Things are good."

"That's good."

"Are you home?," Beca asks, more for something to say than any other reason.

"Yeah, but we're going to go out later," Jesse answers. "Jody and Mitch talked me into checking out this club. We're going to check out the DJ."

"Oh," she wonders if she should be upset he's going to a club to listen to another DJ, or if she should be happy he's not pushing her. She seriously doesn't know what to feel at the moment.

"Yeah, we're thinking of using this techno-hip hop fusion in the movie, so we want to check it out," Jesse says proudly. "We want this urban edge."

"Oh really," Beca says by rote, not really caring. She's fairly checked-out in the conversation already. Only a tiny bit of her wonders why Jesse hasn't talked to her about the music. She might have some ideas of how to fuse music into a hip-hop sound.

"Yeah, we made some headway on the film today. I think I've come up with some incredible music to score the film, it'll help set the narrative fabric of the whole thing…" Beca zones out, just as she always does when Jesse starts pontificating about movies. He's got his project, yeah, he always has his project, though Beca does have to admit, if he didn't, she might have to talk about something of substance; and she definitely doesn't want to do that.

The conversation continues along the same lines; nothing of substance, and after a couple minutes the call just sort of ends.

"You're back tomorrow?," Jesse asks.

"Yeah," Beca answers. "Tonight's my last gig here, then I'm flying back tomorrow morning. Fat Amy has a dress fitting tomorrow, so I'll be heading straight to that."

"But, I'll see you tomorrow night?," Jesse asks.

"Yeah probably, though you know Fat Amy and the girls will want to do something after the dress fitting."

"But we'll get together right?," Jesse is almost begging.

"Yeah," she sighs. "I'll see you." It's easier to just surrender to the inevitability.

"Bye babe, love y…" Beca brings her thumb down on the button disconnecting the call. It doesn't even occur to her that she didn't respond to his declaration of love.

o0o

Back in Los Angeles, Jesse sits at his kitchen table looking at his phone in one hand, and the small jewelry box in the other. It's time he realizes, time to pull out the big guns. He needs to make the big gesture, prove to Beca he's in it for the long run.

Jesse knows Beca has deep feelings for Chloe. He figured it out a long time ago and it has always bothered him. He knows the redhead has been actively working to win Beca's heart. She plays it off as innocent, but he knows her true motives.

Honestly, it's one of the reasons he asked Beca to move to California and in with him. He was sure that when he and Beca were living together in California, that the temptation of Chloe would be left back in Georgia. That Chloe would move on and be out of Beca's life so that maybe Beca would love him as she once had.

It would have been the perfect Hollywood ending, just like they had at the ICCA National Championship their Freshman year. But Chloe had stepped on the plotline by inviting herself along. Following his girl to the West Coast.

This was precisely the thing about life: it was not like a movie. The events of life didn't follow a neat little plot that could be tied up with a ribbon at the end of an hour and forty-five minutes. Where the guy gets the girl and good triumphs over evil and everyone lives happily ever after.

Jesse might want it to be, might try to bend and twist life to go the way he wants, fancy himself a real-life John Hughes, but in the end, it's way more complicated. So, he realizes he has to step up. Beca has always had a fear of commitment and abandonment issues. He knows he must prove to her that he's in this for the long haul.

He loves Beca, and despite everything, she's still with him so he knows it's mutual. He loves the talented DJ so much, he can't even imagine how his life would be if he were to lose her. And maybe this has made him a little selfish, but what he has learned out here in Tinsel Town is that it's dog-eat-dog, and everyone is a bit selfish.

So, he will fight for her and prove to Beca she made the right choice and, thanks to Bumper, he has the perfect plan.

o0o

Beca pushes open the door to the dress shop and just stops. It's not quite all-out chaos, but it is the Bellas, so it's really close. Everyone is rushing about and calling to each other, all seem to be attempting to pile into the same changing room at the same time. Beca smiles to herself as she thinks of all the similar times she's seen the Bellas in such a state.

The memories are warm and welcome, and she just wants to enjoy the moment.

The petite DJ takes off her sunglasses and leans on the door frame, taking it all in. Ashley and Jessica are quickly floating back and forth through the room, giving instructions to both the Bellas and the staff of this establishment. It being Ashley and Jessica, the Bellas are mostly ignoring them, so Aubrey and Chloe are going around reinforcing their instructions, lending their commanding presence to the situation.

Beca smirks as she watches her best friend. Chloe is buzzing with energy, but then she always is, and it kind of fits the environment, perfectly, as all the activity seems quite frenzied.

"Hey, you made it." Beca turns her head, and sees Emily coming towards her, a big smile plastered on her face. The taller young woman engulfs Beca in a hug, which seems to convey more than just missing her good friend. After Chloe, Emily gives Beca the best hugs. They are like those of a little sister; an ironically taller little sister.

"Hey, Em," Beca returns the hug from the taller girl with heartfelt emotion. "Wouldn't miss it. No, that's not true, I would totally miss it."

"Oh, please," Emily says as she straightens. "You couldn't if you tried."

"Probably true. Hey, sorry I've been out of town. I did continue to work on your material and think I may have come up with something you'll like for the EP."

Emily actually hops as she claps her hands. "Really?" At Beca's nod, she literally chirps with enthusiasm.

This causes a number of people in the room to look to the front door, including one really busy redhead.

"Beca! You're here," Chloe yells when she notices the petite brunette talking to Legacy. She makes a beeline for her best friend.

"Chloe…" Beca responds all embarrassed and sheepish as she is engulfed in another hug.

"I tried calling you a couple times, but got your voicemail," Chloe says, her disappointment quite evident in her tone.

The tiny brunette can feel her cheeks heating with a blush. "I forgot to take the phone off airplane mode. Sorry."

"It's okay. I was just getting worried you weren't going to make it."

"You think I'm going to risk Fat Amy's wrath by missing this?," Beca jokes.

"Good," Ashley says. "Amy was getting ready to send Lily out to track you down and haul you in."

Beca starts laughing but stops when Jessica shakes her head. "She's not kidding." A look to the silent Korean woman and Beca is a bit creeped out by her proud smile.

Beca looks to Chloe. "Am I missing something?"

"Fat Amy had Lily track Ashley and Jessica down when they were hiding out at our apartment."

"They were hiding in our apartment?"

"Yeah. They needed some R&R from Fat Amy and were getting it till Lily tracked them down," Chloe says with a glance in the quiet woman's direction.

Beca looks back at Lily, who is now doing her best Cheshire Cat impersonation. "It's okay though," Chloe continues. "I've convinced Lily to give Ashley and Jessica breathers at our place and they will always make themselves available when Fat Amy truly needs them."

"We just need a break every now and then," says Jessica.

"Plus, we have to actually have time to do the work she's already asked us to do," Ashley adds. "If we don't get away every now and then, she'll come up with new requests or completely flip her ideas."

"And her requests can be quite…" Jessica pauses, considering her words, "Fat Amy." Everyone nods in understanding.

"Who knew Fat Amy would be a Tasmanian Bridezilla?," Ashley asks. Every one of the Bellas raises their hands in answer.

As if on cue, Fat Amy shouts from the main dressing room, "Oy! Ashley, Jessica, where are you? I've got a brilliant idea!" The two wedding planners visibly cringe and begin to slowly walk their way back, till another shout from Amy spurs them on.

"Well, it seems like everything is situation normal here, so, I think I'll just head out," Beca says. She sees Chloe's face drop and Lily subtly moves between Beca and the door. "Kidding." Chloe's face doesn't look convinced. "Come on, guys, I'm just kidding."

Chloe grabs Beca by the hand and pulls her deeper into the store and over to one of a dozen viewing couches. "So, Becs, tell me everything."

"Um, well…" Beca starts. "Marcus introduced me to both the owner and the manager of Hakkasan. They both seem to like my stuff, especially the owner. He said I was going to go places." And with that the two just fell into easy conversation, going back and forth, with easy comfort. They smile at each other, a bit lost in each other's gazes, oblivious to everything else.

Emily just smiles watching them. It's easy for her to see how Beca's eyes glow as she talks with Chloe. Standing there, the tall brunette realizes she needs to have a talk with the woman she admires so much. It's time for her to confront reality.

"That's great, Beca," Chloe whispers as she joins their hands. "That's truly amazing."

"What's truly amazing," says Aubrey as she leads Ashley and Jessica over. "Is how much work we still have to do. We need the Munchkin here to get into a fitting room and get her measurements." Aubrey hooks her thumb back towards the set of doors behind her.

"Glad to see you too, Posen," Beca chuckles at the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah, glad you're here too, Mitchell. Now get to the fitting room." The blonde is in full take-charge mode. "Don't you pout at me, Beale. I'm not the Hobbit, your puppy eyes don't work on me."

"Hey!," both Beca and Chloe say together. They look at each other and then burst into giggles.

"Okay, General Posen, I'll do it," Beca says holding her hands up in surrender. "You coming?," she asks Chloe.

Aubrey answers, "I need her help so Ashley and Jessica are going to show you to the fitting room, and Stacie will be in to help."

"Oh," both Beca and Chloe say, with less enthusiasm.

"You'll both be fine, now scoot," orders the former Bellas captain.

Beca looks over at Ashley and Jessica. "So, has Fat Amy decided on what hideous dress she'll be putting us in?" That the dynamic duo visibly pale and rush away on some suddenly urgent matter doesn't bode well in Beca's mind.

"Uhh, girls," Chloe says, getting the attention of the retreating pair. "You need to show Beca to the fitting room." Ashley and Jessica return sheepishly. "Fat Amy has left them a bit frazzled," Chloe says in explanation.

"I roomed with her so I can relate," Beca says with a sympathetic smile and allows herself to be lead away.

o0o

Beca is left standing in the small room by herself for a couple minutes, though it feels like forever to the anxious brunette. This is probably the worst thing that can happen for Beca because she's now alone with her thoughts without the calming presence of her best friend.

Beca should never be left alone with her thoughts.

It rarely turns for the better.

All her life has been this nagging feeling within her that there was something different with how she sees the world, with how she interacts with people, but it also felt so natural she didn't question it for the longest time.

Being a natural introvert, and comfortable in her antisocial persona, Beca was quite adept at ignoring this feeling of being different. It wasn't till middle school and the divorce that she realized there was any issue. It wasn't till she had moved with her mother to a place they could afford, which had further up-ended her life, that she realized just how isolated she could feel.

She became a loner because it was easier. She became a loner, because it provided security. She disappeared into her music, because she could shut out the world around her when she places her headphones on, and lets the music just wash over her.

This was a life she really had no trouble existing in. She had her music, and an ambition to create music, and that was enough. Family and friends weren't really necessary.

Until a certain bubbly redhead had barged her way into her life; literally.

Chloe doesn't allow Beca to stay behind her walls. She doesn't accept Beca's antisocial persona. She by dent of will has unknowingly forced Beca to confront feelings that have been successfully repressed for twenty plus years.

An aggravated sigh escapes Beca's lips.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Beca manages to shut down her startled jump of surprise before it can be executed, keeping the motion internal, but her fingers clench hard enough to make her knuckles go white.

"Easy there tiger. You just were so lost in thought, you didn't even notice me enter," says Stacie good-naturedly.

"Sorry, just tense," Beca replies.

"Why?," Stacie asks her shorter friend as if she didn't really know.

Beca rolls her eyes, then mumbles something under her breath

"What was that?," Stacie asks with a teasing grin.

"I don't feel like talking about it," Beca mumbles a little louder, turning away from the taller brunette.

"You don't want to talk about the fact that you're in love with Chloe?," Stacie asks; deciding to just pull the band-aid off in one fell swoop.

Beca spins about as she asks incredulously, "What?"

"You know, how you're deeply in love with your roommate," Stacie pushes.

Despite all the self-revelations she's experienced recently, Beca's first reaction is to deny and obfuscate. "I-I-I-don't." She takes a breath and lets it out. "You're telling me you think I might be gay? I'm not gay, I'm not a lesbian!" Even as the young brunette is more vehement in her denial, she drops her voice, so the last comes out in a righteous stage whisper.

Stacie holds up her hands, palms towards the distraught DJ, and in a soft soothing voice says, "You need to calm down, Beca. This isn't such a big deal."

"Not a big deal!?," Beca asks incredulously, her voice rising a notch. She looks to the door, hoping none of the others heard, and then stage whispers again, "Not a big deal?"

"Yes, it's not a big deal," Stacie says emphatically. She softens as she explains, "At least not to the people who care and love you. Not your family…"

Beca scoffs, "My family…"

Stacie interrupts again, knowing that Beca's family is a sore spot, "I mean the Bellas. They are your family. A very weird eclectic family, but a family nonetheless."

Beca does nod, the Bellas are her family.

Stacie smiles at this admission and continues, "And they don't care one iota if you're gay, straight or bi. Do you think any of them judge Cynthia Rose or Maria? Or Chloe, or me?"

Beca knows this, on a purely intellectual level she knows this, yet Beca so often finds herself caught on the emotional level. For her emotions are scary. She sighs, "No I, don't think anyone is judging CR, or you, or Chloe…"

"Good," Stacie says with a smile, "though we may be judging Fat Amy, but that's just a matter of taste." Beca can't help the pull at the corners of her lips, to match the smirk Stacie is sporting. "I mean Bumper? Really?"

Beca chuckles, feeling the tension ease between them.

"So, I've spent a lot of time over at the apartment this last week," Stacie says.

Beca's chuckle disappears instantly. There's no question what apartment the tall brunette is talking about. She decides to just be nonchalant about it. "Oh yeah…"

"Yeah, Aubrey and I had dinner with Chloe and Emily pretty much every night. Spent most evenings there," Stacie informs her petite friend.

"Oh, yeah, uhhh, yeah, Chlo might have mentioned you all were over," Beca says, suddenly feeling a need to look anywhere but at her taller friend.

"Yeah, we know, but we also know that you have also avoided really talking to Chloe about what is truly important," Stacie accuses.

"And what's that?," Beca asks petulantly.

"That you are in love with her," Stacie says matter-of-factly.

"I-I-I…" Beca sputters.

"Or you're not. That's up to you to realize. I'm betting the former, but you know you can't just avoid talking to Chloe."

Beca knows Stacie's right and knows she means well, but she's also sure Stacie doesn't understand.

"It's not just Chloe," sighs Beca, "It's not really Chloe at all…"

"What is it then?," Stacie asks.

"She's my best friend, she's Chloe. I mean, I know... no, I just... this is all wrong!"

"Why? Because it's gay?," Stacie challenges.

"Yes! No!" Beca shakes her head, then hid behind her hands. "I feel like I'm always hiding who I am."

"Are you?," Stacie asks gently.

"Yes-No… I don't know," Beca's voice trails off.

The taller brunette looks at her good friend with a mix of sympathy and incredulity. "We both know there's an issue you're ignoring."

"Stace, just drop it; please?," Beca pleads.

"Yeah, no, I think eighty percent of your issue is that you keep pushing it away and refuse to answer the fundamental question weighing you down."

"What do you expect me to do? Huh?," Beca says, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm straight, yet all through middle school and high school I was called Gay, Lesi, Lesbian, Dyke, and those were the nice terms."

Stacie's actually taken aback by the vehemence of her petite friend. "You mean a loner, who has ear spikes, tattoos, wears a lot of flannel was accused of being a lesbian?," she asks with a tinge of teasing, trying to walk her friend back. "You want to talk about it?," Stacie asks gently.

"Not particularly," Beca sighs.

"I still think it will do you good," the leggy brunette offers. "You're no longer in high school, you don't have to be constrained by the past."

"Stacie, you don't get it!," Beca has to resist the urge to snap at Stacie, her words only subtly vehement.

"Then tell me about it," Stacie all but snaps back at Beca.

"It was tough on my mom, the divorce, you know. Tougher than my dad ever admits. My dad wasn't always able to pay child support. I mean he wanted to, but then he had a new family and then he was working on tenure at Barden. My mom and I, Uhhh we ended up moving—a lot. I was always the new kid. Bullying was a constant in every new place. And…" Beca trails off.

"And what?," coaxes Stacie.

"My mom first turned to the bottle and then to religion to deal with it." Beca looks up at her good friend with tears in her eyes. "I'm not sure which was worse."

"Beca…"

"First I didn't want to come home, because who wants to see their mother drunk? It's heartbreaking on a level that is hard to understand. Your mother is supposed to be your anchor, your lifeline. They are supposed to kiss away your boo-boos and make everything better. Except when I needed my mom to chase away the monsters under my bed, because my dad wasn't there to do it, she was succumbing to her own monsters." Tears start to form in her eyes as Beca remembers the times she would return home from school and her mother would be passed out. A bottle or two of some liquor lying empty next to her. It had been heartbreaking.

"You know, I'm still not sure what broke the cycle of drinking for my mother. It seemed like one day I'm cleaning her up after she passed out and puked on herself, and then the next she's throwing all the bottles out and going to church nearly every day," Beca says with a sigh. "I was so happy at first. Anything was better than my mom being passed out drunk, right?"

Stacie nods, not saying anything. Feeling it's time to let her good friend talk. She's never heard these things. She has a feeling only Chloe knows this aspect of Beca's life.

"Turns out religion can be as addictive as alcohol," Beca says as she looks in the mirror. Horrified at the sight of her face, and the tears she's shedding, but unable to do anything about it at the moment. "It seems that those who convert, who come to religion later, are often the most ardent of devotees," Beca says. The memories of that time causing her to shudder.

Stacie notes the subtle body shake and thinks about taking the smaller woman in her arms, but she knows this would have the opposite effect of what she wants to convey. It's not her arms that will bring any sense of calm to the tiny bundle of angst before her. She also remains mute, wanting to let Beca have this moment to just vent what she obviously needs to let out.

"It's not that I'm against religion. It's not that I'm an atheist. It's just not all religion is equal. Not all churches preach the same thing. When I was a little girl I had been taught in Sunday school that Jesus was a loving man, and that God loves us all because we were created in his image.

"This isn't the preaching my mom received when she returned to the church," Beca says solemnly. "She unfortunately found a church where Hell and Damnation are real things, and anyone who steps out of line with the teachings of their denomination was surely under the influence of Satanic forces."

Beca wraps her arms about herself. Stacie takes a chance and comments, "Let me guess, young women with ear spikes, tattoos, and dress in clothes that are decidedly not ladylike."

"In spades," Beca nods. "What made it worse is I was catching hell at school. My clothes, my makeup. It marked me as different, and thus a target."

"Of course, this made you want to do it more," Stacie suggests; guessing from her knowledge of Beca, how the young woman reacts to being pushed.

"Bingo," Beca says. "The more people pushed the more I pushed back. Make fun of me for wearing flannel, next week I showed up in flannel and combat boots. Make fun of my earring, next day I have a new spike."

"How did that go?," Stacie asks.

"It isolated me and I built up my ' _walls_ '. Walls that were solid until Chloe and Jesse came along knocking them down."

"And you fell in love with them." It's a statement of fact, not a question.

Beca nods, but says, "I am her friend, Stace. Nothing more."

Their conversation trails off as a middle age woman enters. She informs them she's one of the seamstresses and she's come to get measurements.

Stacie wraps Beca in a hug. It feels right now. "It's okay, little one," Stacie assures her.

Easy for her to say, Beca thinks bitterly. Truthfully, she isn't angry with her tall friend, if she's going to be honest with herself, she's angry only with herself.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, dearie." Beca rolls her eyes at the seamstress's words. "It's only natural to be emotional in the lead up to a wedding."

"Yeah, uh, thanks," Beca says, pushing down the whirlwind of emotions she's feeling, even as she wipes her eyes.

"Beca…"

"It's okay, Stacie," the petite brunette assures her friend.

"Don't…"

"No," Beca says firmly. "It's all good."

Stacie recognizes the finality of Beca's demeanor. She decides it's time to send in the next contestant. "Well, you know where I am, when you're ready to talk about it."

"I wouldn't hold your breath," Beca snarks.

"Trust me short stack, I would," Stacie says with way too much mirth for Beca's taste.

"Oh please, what kind of- ah!" Beca grunts as the wind squeezed out of her by the seamstress. She's wrapped her measuring tape tightly around Beca's petite waist and pulled it even tighter. "Umm, can it be just a bit looser?"

The seamstress just shakes her head and writes down a measurement. She then lifts the measuring tape and repeats the process, this time around Beca's bust. The tiny DJ blushes furiously. Stacie only giggles.

This brings Beca's attention back to her good friend, "So do tell me how I should be feeling." Beca practically seethes at her tall friend despite the sudden lack of air as her chest is squeezed.

"Loved," Stacie says simply as she finishes sending out a text. Before Beca can say anything, Stacie is heading out the door. "We WILL be talking more, shorty," she says over her shoulder as she leaves the room.

o0o

A few minutes later, Emily peeks into the room as the seamstress steps out. "Hey, can I come in?"

Beca looks over and her hard face softens. "Of course, Em." She actually tries to flash the younger woman a smile, but she's just not in the mood and it comes out as a bit of a grimace.

"That bad?," Emily asks.

"Yeah-No-I don't know…" she looks at her young friend and sighs. "I seem to be saying that a lot."

"Hey, could be worse," Emily says with a lopsided grin. "You're getting a new dress out of it."

"When was the last time you saw me in a dress?," Beca asks the taller girl, with just hint of snark.

"I guess…" Emily actually gives it a thought. "Umm, never?"

"Exactly, so not really a bonus," the petite brunette says as if making a closing argument.

"Well, maybe it's time for a new dress?" Emily isn't ready to give up that particular silver-lining.

"I guess," she concedes. "As long as Fat Amy didn't go with lime green," Beca says offhandedly.

"Uhhh…."

"Emily?"

"Uhhh…."

"What do you know?," Beca demands.

"Nothing…," Emily squeaks, looking off to the left.

"Yes, you do!," Beca accuses the younger woman. "You just lied!"

"No, I didn't," Emily says, now looking at the ceiling.

"I can't believe you lied to me," Beca says to the ceiling.

"I'm not lying," Emily tries again.

"You're the worst liar I have ever seen," Beca declares. "Yes, you are," she cuts off Emily before she can argue. "So, what exactly is the theme or color scheme or whatever? Am I going to have to wear a truly ugly dress?"

"Beca," answers Emily. "It's Fat Amy…"

"Oh, dear God, it's going to be horrible," Beca realizes.

"Well, I guess it's tradition," Emily offers.

At this point, the seamstress returns. "Okay, dearie, please undress. Down to your foundation garments."

"Uhhh—my what?"

"Panties and bra," the older woman explains.

"Well, why didn't you just say that?," Beca asks in exasperation, even as she kicks off her shoes. "This is not how I saw my day going," mutters Beca.

"It's not?," Emily asks.

"Shut up," Beca deadpans.

o0o

She's been standing awkwardly on a small platform in the middle of the small fitting room, for a few minutes now. She's cold, dressed in only her 'foundation garments' at the moment. She and Emily have continued their awkward conversation, the younger Bella still not looking at her, but Beca is pretty sure it's because she's dressed only in a bra and boy shorts.

The seamstress walks in carrying a dress. Beca's eyes widen slightly when she catches sight of what the seamstress is holding. It's her dress.

And it's Lime Green.

"That's the color of the dress?," she asks incredulously. She looks at Emily. "That's really the color of the dress?!"

The seamstress holds out the dress so it's on display for her to see. The tiny DJ's eyes widened, first in shock, then in horror. "Oh, God! It's worse than I thought!," Beca wails.

"It's not that bad," Emily tries.

"It's worse!," Beca declares.

"Beca…."

"Worse!," she shuts down Emily's defense of the dress. "I need Chloe. I seriously need Chloe. Sorry, Em, you're great and all, but I need Chloe."

"I'm afraid she's out right now," Emily answers.

"What!? Why!?," Beca asks turning towards the younger woman.

"Fat Amy sent her out on an errand," Emily answers.

"What errand?"

Emily shrugs. "Sorry, I don't know. But I'll stay."

With a huff, Beca concedes, "You'll do." Emily smiles brightly and gives a small happy clap. Beca has to admit there are a lot of similarities between Chloe and Emily. She's also just a good friend. "This really isn't how I saw today going," she mumbles.

"You didn't see Fat Amy choosing a God-awful dress?," Emily asks.

"Well… yeah… but I thought I would have Chloe here with me," Beca concedes.

"I'm not up to par?," the younger woman asks with a slight smirk.

Beca catches it and smirks back. "No offense, but no one is Chloe." Beca doesn't even realize what she's saying; it's just flowing from the tired DJ. Nor does she catch the soft smile from her young friend.

"Tell me about it," Emily gently urges.

"Don't tell Fat Amy, but Chloe is my best friend ever. I know she keeps me sane and I really need Chloe around to keep me grounded," Beca admits. For some reason, Beca has always been able to talk to Emily, almost as easily as she talks to her redheaded best friend.

"You know she feels the same about you?," Emily asks gently. Hoping to guide her good friend.

She's about to answer but the seamstress interrupts, "Okay, dearie." Beca is just about to hate this term of endearment more than she does ' _becaaw_ '. The middle age woman doesn't know this and just continues, "Time to put on the dress."

Neither Beca nor the seamstress notices Emily's soft curse.

"Oh goodie," Beca huffs sarcastically.

Beca puts on the dress, while the seamstress gathers some items. Beca does try to keep her grumbling to a minimum.

Tries.

"Alright," the seamstress says as she walks up to Beca, "now hold still. We need to be careful with these." She's holding pins, ready to make changes to the dresses shape.

"Hold still, dearie," the woman scolds, and Beca tries to remain as still as she can but her nose itches. She tries to itch it quickly while the seamstress climbs up onto her step ladder, only to be scolded again.

But really, Beca wonders, how does this tormentor of a seamstress expect her to keep still? After she's forced Beca to stand up on this podium again, and again, this time in heels. Beca protested, of course. They can't even be seen under the skirt, but the seamstress had insisted it was necessary. Now she measures and prods at the petite brunette with scissors and pins and all manner of instruments Beca doesn't even recognize.

Emily waits till the seamstress is well into her process, and Beca's grumbles are now a near constant hum, before striking up a new topic. "So, Beca, I really appreciate you letting me stay at your place this summer."

"Oh, yeah, that's no problem. It's been great having you," Beca says absently as she stares horror-struck by the sight in the mirror.

Beca finally shakes her head and looks away from the mirror. "I just feel bad I haven't been around much."

"It's all good," Emily says good-naturedly. "I have had a great time with Chloe. She's a great roommate."

"She's the best roommate," Beca replies. "The best friend a person could want."

Emily subtly guides the conversation, always bringing it back to Chloe, whether talking about the music lessons, going with Chloe to her summer camp, what Chloe made for dinner.

Emily is able to keep Beca talking and finds it's not really difficult. It's almost as if the petite brunette has been desperately wanting to speak to someone about this.

At some point, Beca doesn't even need the prompts anymore and takes the conversation into areas that Emily wouldn't have tread, but she's glad Beca has gone there. She can tell her friend has been repressing too much.

"It's like he hates her. I mean really hates her. He tries to cover it, yet I can see it in his eyes, and you can just hear it in his voice. He hates her. And, dear God, how can anyone hate Chloe? Chloe Beale. She has like the kindest soul I have ever known. She wouldn't do anything to hurt anybody," Beca says, waving her arms.

This earns one of a long line of scoldings from the seamstress. Beca, for the most part, ignores the woman.

"Please miss, you must stand still," the seamstress is almost begging.

Beca only rolls her eyes. She feels like it's the thousandth time this afternoon the seamstress has had to chastise her. She looks at Emily and says incredulously, "Jesse's jealous. Jealous of Chloe, can you believe that?"

"Yeah; I think I can," replies the taller woman. "I think I can totally understand why."

"Really, Ems?," Beca asks in exasperation, she earns another rebuke that she ignores as she places her hands on her hips. "You can understand why my boyfriend of nearly five years is jealous of my best friend?"

Emily decides to take a different tack.

"You know what's funny?," Emily says with a soft smile. Beca just stares daggers at her friend.

Seeing that Beca isn't in a mood for guessing, the young woman backpedals. "Well, not funny 'ha ha'. More like funny 'strange.'"

Beca continues to just stare at the taller woman. Suddenly nervous, Emily stutters out, "I, uhh-umm, thought that you and Chloe were actually a couple when I joined the Bellas."

Beca gives Emily a look. "What!?"

"You know, when I first met you, umm… I just thought you were dating Chloe."

"Why? Why would you think that?," Beca asks incredulously.

Emily sits back down on the couch. She says softly, "Just, you know, when we went over to the Treble House that first night, Chloe and Jesse had this talk like - ' _Where's Beca?/ I thought she was with you./I thought she was with you_ '." Emily tries to imitate the voices of Chloe and Jesse and, in truth, wasn't doing such a bad job. "And I figured there was something... going on. And then, the way you were at the party when Chloe jumped into the pool, like how you took care of her. You were just so totes cute together."

"So," Beca says hesitantly, "that was a single night. Why would you think I was dating Chloe?"

"Well it was more than that one night…" Emily trails off under Beca's withering stare. Yet she knows she needs to persevere. Beca needs to hear all of this. "Can you blame me, Beca? I mean it wasn't just that first night. It was pretty much the entire year. How she took care of you when you had the flu. How you would make sure her favorite tea was always available. How you worked together planning our rehearsals. How you both snuggle into each other on movie nights.

"I mean I rarely saw you with Jesse. It was like he was barely ever around, and even when he was, you were still more often than not with Chloe."

Beca was shaking her head vehemently, "No, no, no. I mean I know me and Chloe are close, but I am close with all the Bellas. We are all sisters."

"No one is as close as you and Chloe, save maybe Ashley and Jessica. I don't know if anybody is as close as those two," Emily says with a smile.

Beca laughs, partly to just ease the tension of the moment. "Yeah, I'm still not sure if Ashley is blonde or brunette."

"Please miss, just relax, we're almost finished," says the seamstress. "I promise. And Ashley is brunette."

Beca bites her tongue, deciding not make a scathing retort about the seamstress telling her essentially the same thing every ten minutes for the past two hours. Instead, the petite brunette attempts to still her aching, fidgeting legs.

Emily walks over so she is standing directly in front of Beca. "Look, I like Jesse, I mean, I used to like Jesse, a lot. He was sweet and he was nothing but good to me and Benji back at Barden. But-" Emily stops and adds, "Now, not so much."

"I know, Em…," Beca goes to say.

The taller Bella shakes her head. "That doesn't matter. I would be telling you the same thing even if he hadn't undergone a case of ' _Californication_ '."

"Em…"

"You should break up with Jesse and give it a try with Chloe," Emily says straight out.

Beca is shocked at how blunt Emily is. "O-kay. Wow, I..." Beca shakes her head. She wasn't sure how the conversation went here, and so fast. "I don't even know what to say to that."

"You should consider it, for everyone's happiness," Emily says. "Especially yours."

Beca wants to scoff at her, but then again there's a part of her in the back of her mind that wants to agree. Yet she can't even imagine the consequences if she somehow managed the courage of such an act. "It's not that simple Emily," Beca sounds defeated.

"It can be," Emily assures her.

"I'm not gay, Em. I'm straight," a tear forms on Beca's cheek. Her words are soft barely a whisper.

"And you're in love with an amazing woman, and it's okay."

It doesn't make any sense to Beca; none of this does, partially because she's never wanted anyone as badly as she wants Chloe. She's never pined for anyone, ever. She doesn't understand what it is about Chloe that makes her have such an obsession; except she does, and Emily can see it.

And thinking back on the conversation she had with Stacie, Stacie can see it, too.

The petite brunette swallows thickly, trying to keep herself stationary as the seamstress continues her work.

All of this drama is making something Beca wasn't planning on enjoying ten times worse, actually. Beca briefly closes her eyes

"There," says the seamstress, and Beca breathes again as the woman steps back to admire her work. "All done. And for what it's worth dearie, Miss Beale is a delightful young woman. I can see why you would love her. I think you should take your friend's advice."

"Thank you," Beca whispers. "Can I have some privacy?" Her eyes tell the story, and Emily and the seamstress both nod and depart.

When the door closes, Beca breaks into silent sobs.

o0o

Five minutes pass before the door opens again. Beca is expecting Emily or Stacie, though she's praying for Chloe.

"Hey, Queen Bee," Cynthia Rose says with loving sincerity as she sticks her head in.

Beca arches her right brow as she replies, "That's new." Her words are flat. She feels she's been on an emotional roller coaster.

"Well, I thought that since you are taking this town by storm you needed a new moniker," CR says with a wink.

"There's only one Queen B," Beca says, a bit of humor in her voice.

"Yeah well, I think at the rate you're going, you might give Beyonce a run for her considerable money." Both women laugh lightly. Beca can't stifle the chuckle, but in all honesty, it feels like a relief. Beca finds herself feeling better.

"So, umm, I spoke with Emily," CR says.

And it all goes away.

"Oh," Beca exhales more than answers.

"She thinks maybe you could use someone to talk to," the young African American says.

"I don't know what I need now," Beca says, her voice conveying just how lost she is.

"It's okay, Bee." Cynthia Rose looks at Beca with gentle eyes as she says, "I mean, coming out and all that, sometimes a person is not ready and has to work through it."

"Why is everybody trying to make me gay?," Beca demands, with a bit more vehemence than she intended.

"That isn't what this is about and you know it," CR says evenly.

Beca holds back the _'I'm not so sure_ ,' lingering on the tip of her tongue, and instead falls back on her tried and true roll of her eyes at CR. Still, the two previous conversations and the days of introspection in Vegas weigh upon her mind, and it left her with the conclusion that her friends might be right. But of course she didn't want to examine this possibility too closely just now.

"I'm such a coward," Beca says.

Cynthia Rose heaves a deep sigh. "No, Bee, you're not. You're being human. I know you need to figure things out, and you are. It's all right to do it at your own pace."

"I just wish it wouldn't take so long. I wish I could just wave a wand and everything would be clear and I wouldn't feel so confused and conflicted," Beca says in all wariness.

"No you don't," Cynthia says. "It's hard to see at the moment but this is important in defining who you are. You don't want shortcuts."

"It seems so clear to everyone else," Beca huffs.

"Only because our emotional investment isn't anywhere near what yours and Chloe's is," CR answers honestly. "And we all only want the best for you two."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Bee. The truth is you're both just scared. Scared of what could be lost, of what might be, and it's leaving you both feeling insecure. And that insecurity is ruining both of you."

"I…" Beca is at a loss for words.

"Whatever there can be between the two of you," Cynthia Rose says gently, "will require the two of you to take a huge leap of faith. My bet is that whichever one of you takes that leap the other will catch them."

CR considers something and then smiles broadly. "And the funniest part of all of this is that you both know it." She's on a roll and continues. "You are both aware of it, and both are actively avoiding talking about it. You should talk about it, Bee."

Beca thinks maybe, for just a second, she might be able to understand it all. The reason that people are worried about her, about Chloe, why they care. Beneath all of the superficiality that is modern day wedding planning, which is on stark display with all of Fat Amy's demands here in this dress shop, is the idea of two people coming together and forming a bond of love and commitment. This core belief that two people are meant to be together. This, along with the stresses of life, has stirred up feelings inside Beca that leave her confused and agitated. She knows her friends mean well but she wishes they would leave things be…

… Except she doesn't.

"You have a lot more faith in me than I do," Beca says.

"I know a good bet when I see it," Cynthia Rose says with a shrug.

"Can you give me a couple minutes to collect myself?," Beca asks.

CR studies her good friend and nods. "You know I'm always here for you, Queen Bee. Just like all the Bellas. We'll support you through thick and thin."

"Thanks, CR."

The black woman smiles and lingers for a few heartbeats, as if considering saying something else, but just nods, and leaves the confused young woman to her thoughts.

"But how can it be?," Beca whispers to the room, asking the universe for clarity. "It feels like everything is falling apart and it isn't supposed to be this way," Beca says with a deep sigh. She never thought she would make friends in college. Hell, she'd never even thought she would go to college, much less get a four-year degree. But college had given her more than that. It had given her the opportunity to patch her relationship with her father, she'd had her first real boyfriend who turned out to be more like a best friend, and she might even be losing that. She'd formed friendships with the Bellas... she'd never had friends like them before. Friends she actually liked and wanted to stay in touch with, or maybe see every day.

And then there was Chloe...

Chloe...

There were no words to describe her relationship with the redheaded bundle of joy and happiness.

Beca wasn't sure what she would have done in college without Chloe by her side. She doubts she would have stayed for four years. She knows she would do anything for that crazy redhead, and she's confident Chloe would do the same. It makes her wonder if that's a normal feeling to have about your best friend.

Though truth be told, she knows they have grown into more than just best friends.

Their friendship broke all barriers of friendship when Beca wasn't even sure she knew how to be a friend. Chloe just went beyond, always stood a little closer, always hugged a little harder. And it had felt too good to resist, even though Beca had thought that she was resisting.

Now she just wondered where she stands.

o0o

Quietly Chloe walks down the narrow corridor with four cubicle doors along the left side, each leading to a fitting room. She goes to the last one, knowing it's empty. She opens the door and slips in, escaping the craziness that is Fat Amy's dress fitting.

With a great sense of relief, Chloe closes her eyes as she allows herself to fall onto the dressing bench. She's been run ragged. She knows she volunteered to help, but this is ridiculous. Fat Amy, Ashley and Jessica, Aubrey, they each had had some task for her to do. It's kept her running in circles.

What's worse though, she hasn't had a chance to really speak with Beca. Save for those few moments when the tiny DJ first arrived, they hadn't seen each other the rest of the afternoon.

Chloe felt bad because Beca hadn't really been looking forward to any of this. Chloe had kinda promised to hold her hand through it all.

"Chloe?," a voice calls from the narrow corridor. Chloe winces upon hearing it. Its Aubrey's voice, and while her blonde fan is as close to her as a sister, at this moment she really didn't want to speak with her. She just really wanted a moment's respite. She really doesn't want to go on another wild goose chase to meet some craving Fat Amy suddenly has.

She turns over to see Aubrey entering the room. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," Chloe answers politely throwing up her best smile.

"May I sit?," Aubrey asks. Chloe nods yes, scooting over slightly as her blonde friend sits down next to her. "I'm not going to pry or anything. If you don't want to talk about it, I'd totally understand. But you're more than welcome to if you'd like."

Chloe's smiles tiredly. "I just needed a moment. You all have had me running so many errands, I would almost think you were all trying to keep me away from the shop." Chloe chuckles and Aubrey joins in, but hers is a bit more forced.

"Yeah, that's funny how things worked out," Aubrey says.

"So yeah, thought I would catch a minute's rest," the redhead says.

Aubrey nods. "Yeah, I spotted you practically sprinting back here."

"I was hoping to go unnoticed," Chloe chuckles.

Her blonde friend shrugs. "I just wanted to check on you." She then studies the redhead and notices her eyes. "Have you… have you been crying?," Aubrey asks concerned.

Chloe closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she collects herself. She shakes her head no as she answers, "Close, but not quite."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Despite her reputation as a tyrant, Aubrey often puts the needs of others before her own. Chloe knows how much she cares, not just for her, but all the Bellas.

"Oh, um, well," Chloe begins, feeling bad she hasn't told Aubrey what she has been feeling lately, or what is wrong. But she also hasn't particularly wanted to either. It's Beca's life too, and she doesn't deserve to have it examined by a determined Aubrey Posen.

"How are... things going?," Aubrey asks tentatively. "I know we see each other at practices, we text and we call often, but with everything going on, we haven't had much best friend bonding time. We're alone now, and nobody's listening... talk to me, how are you really?" A hint of concern in her eyes as she asks.

"It's getting harder…" Chloe answers after a short pause and decides she doesn't need to fake a smile anymore in front of her best friend.

o0o

Beca steps out of the fitting room just in time to see Chloe coming out of another with Aubrey.

The two women both freeze with Beca staring at Chloe who returns the look with a smile.

Chloe's gaze is warm and penetrating enough to make Beca's heart and stomach flutter. Beca has to wonder if the flush in her cheeks is too obvious, or can be explained by something else.

Beca realizes there is a bit of a crowd in the corridor and looks around. She catches Stacie's smirk and Emily's knowing smile, and it's plain her blush is noticeable.

The redhead steps forward and runs a light fingertip along the neon pink trim that runs along the neckline of Beca's dress. Her touch just skims the tops of Beca's breasts pressed eagerly upwards by the corset Fat Amy chose for her bridesmaids.

Beca's breath catches and she looks anywhere and everywhere but at Chloe, finally settling on the ceiling. She knows if she meets the redhead's eye, she'll be lost. She instinctively pulls back ever from Chloe's touch.

"Sorry," Beca says, feeling like an idiot. She's just kind of jumpy and anxious.

"Don't worry about it," Chloe says, but she looks kind of hurt, her forehead furrowed and her hands held up in front of her. "I thought you were going to stop doing that."

"Yeah, me too," Beca says, feeling a bit like an idiot. What the hell is wrong with her? It's not like Chloe has never touched her before. Chloe kind of touches her all the time, it's like her thing.

Chloe's mouth quirks up in a smile as she slides closer to Beca. "Told you you'd look beautiful.

"I look like an extra from the Moulin Rouge," Beca counters.

"Good movie, great look," says Chloe, remembering how warm and safe she felt cuddled under a blanket next to Beca on the loveseat in the Bellas living room.

"It's Lime Green, with neon pink trim," Beca counters flatly.

Chloe shrugs. "You make the color work."

"Lime Green?" There's an unsaid ' _really?_ ' in Beca's response.

"You look beautiful, so just accept the compliment," Chloe says.

Beca nods, she has trouble speaking; her heart feels like it's beating faster than is healthy. "Yeah," she finally manages, her voice too quiet. "Thanks."

Jessica comes into the corridor. "Umm, Amy wants to see you Beca." The young blonde looks guilty as if she's intruding.

"Umm, yeah, I'll be right there," answers Beca.

"We didn't get to spend the afternoon together," Chloe pouts.

"I was here, Beale," Beca defends.

"I was working my ass off, Mitchell," counters Chloe.

"I'm just saying, whatever Fat Amy has planned tonight, you owe me," Beca teases back.

"I hope it's dancing. I want to get your ass on the dance floor." Chloe winks back.

Beca smirks. "That might be arranged."

Fat Amy can be heard in the background, and Jessica steps forward, "Beca…"

"Yeah, yeah, tell Bridezilla I'm on my way," Beca says, her eyes never leaving Chloe's.

Beca looks back at Chloe as she walks, but notices Aubrey giving them a rather odd look. It seems a mixture of disappointment, disapproval, and... sympathy?

o0o

Beca is still considering Aubrey's demeanor as she arrives at the main dressing room. Jessica walks right in but Beca enters tentatively. This is Fat Amy after all, one never knows what one might find. She looks through the door and sees Fat Amy accompanied by Ashley and Jessica, talking to a seamstress and her assistant.

Fat Amy had occupied this main dressing room for the better part of two hours, so Beca is surprised Fat Amy isn't further along. Then again, it's Fat Amy so really no surprise there.

Inside the dressing room, the seamstress is zipping Amy into a dress that is surprisingly rather cheap looking. Fat Amy had seemed to suddenly find money everywhere and is willing to spend a fair share if the refreshments table is any indication. It's quite the spread.

"What's up, Shawshank?," Amy calls out when she spots the petite DJ entering the dressing room. "Oh My God! You look so great in your bridesmaid's dress!"

Beca looks down at the dress. "Ummm, yeah."

"You know, I know a lot of women are worried about being a bridesmaid because the brides stick them in God Awful dresses. So I bet you're glad you had me choosing the design and colors."

"Uhh, yeah, it was such a… relief…," Beca says half-heartedly as she looks down at her dress.

"I'm so glad you joined us. I was wondering when my Maid of Honor was going to get here." The Aussie smiles broadly.

"Yeah, I rushed over from the airport, but this is still LA," Beca replies.

"No worries, Shawshank." Amy hooks a thumb towards the table of food. "Help yourself shortstack, you're looking particularly twiggy."

"This is quite the spread, Amy," Beca says picking a pineapple slice from a bouquet of cut fruit.

"Yeah, Chloe was a Godsend, she's gone all over for me," Amy puts her hand by her mouth and stage whispers, "Don't tell the Ginger, I might have been getting even for all that vertical running she made me do," She drops her hand. "Plus, I really wanted a chocolate fountain."

"O-kay…"

"Do you think she'd get me an In-and-Out burger?," Amy suddenly asks.

"Amy…," Beca says skeptically.

"You're right, Shawshank," Amy says holding up her hands, then stage whispers, "Ashley, go ask the Ginger to get me an In-and-Out burger." For good measure, the blonde Aussie gives an exaggerated wink.

Beca rolls her eyes as Ashley heads out the room. The mousy brunette looks apologetic as she disappears out the door.

The boisterous blonde smiles broadly. She's really enjoying this taste of power. "Maybe I should have been a Captain of the Bellas." It's said thoughtfully as if truly contemplating this idea. After a couple seconds, she makes a face, very similar to the one she makes when she ' _crop dusts_ ' a room as she so eloquently describes it. Amy then shakes her head, as if suddenly remembering the downside of being a captain, namely there's a lot of work.

Fat Amy refocuses on the mirror, partly due to the prodding of the seamstress. She cocks her head as she looks at herself in the mirror, trying to decide whether she is excited by this choice. "What do you think, Shawshank?" The blonde woman strikes a pose that would make Madonna proud.

The dress is quite a sight. It fits the Moulin Rouge style that Fat Amy seems to be going for. Beca's eyes grow round as she tries to come up with some way of answering the question without hurting her friend's feelings. "Yeah, that's...wow. Some outfit." Beca can't help it, she blushes.

"You think so?," Fat Amy asks, as she squeezes her cleavage together. "I'm not sure it highlights the ladies enough."

Beca turns nearly purple in embarrassment, as even her ears are red. Her eyes focus on the ceiling, and she starts silently counting the ceiling tiles. Beca is pretty sure she's never seen such deep cleavage in her life. It doesn't help Fat Amy seems to be pushing them out at her. "They seem pretty highlighted," Beca comments.

Fat Amy turns and scrutinizes her cleavage in the mirror, twisting one way and then the other. "Ya might be right." The boisterous blonde bends a bit. "Ya know, my cleavage might be deep enough to fit your tiny body." Amy's eyes light up. "I might be able to carry you like a kangaroo carries their little ones. C'mere, let's test it out."

Beca instinctively backs up shaking her head, not taking any chances Fat Amy is being serious. "No, I'm good."

"You're too easy, Short Stack," Amy laughs, "The look on your face." Amy has to grab her stomach she's laughing so hard.

When the young Aussie finally stops laughing, she wipes a tear from her eye, and says, "You and the ginger have made my day. You two are so much fun to mess with."

"Har har, Amy. Glad we could entertain you," Beca snarks.

"So really, Beca, what do you think of the dress?," Amy asks in a more serious tone.

"It doesn't matter what I think. What do you think, Amy?"

"Oh, come on, Short-Stuff," Amy begs. "What do you think?"

"Ummm…" Beca fidgets from one foot to the other as she tries to buy time. "It's very… You, yes, it's very you, Fat Amy."

The seamstress makes a slight adjustment, and Beca thinks even more cleavage is showing now. Fat Amy bites her lower lip as she studies the effect. After a couple seconds she declares, "I love it." She looks over to Beca. "Do you think it shows too much?"

"Will you hold still?," the seamstress asks Fat Amy.

"No, I will not woman," Amy huffs at the woman. "Don't you see I'm talking to my best friend."

Beca's eyes are perpetually round with shock now. Fat Amy really is an Aussie bridezilla.

Ashley steps back in carrying an In-and-Out burger bag. Beca raises an eyebrow in question. Ashley gives a slight shake of her head, and mouths ' _Emily_ '. Beca smiles, relieved.

Fat Amy turns around and places her hands on her hips. "Come on Short Stack, give me your honest opinion."

"Alright, Amy. Ummm… don't you think this is a little… I don't know, over-the-top?," Beca asks as she smoothes down the bridesmaid's dress that she's still in.

"What? You think this is over-the-top?," Amy has suddenly lost all playfulness. Her voice sounding quite serious, and a little hurt.

"Uhh-yeah," Beca says as she scratches the back of her neck, her eyes now checking out Amy's shoes.

"But this is my dream dress," Fat Amy exclaims forlornly.

"Amy…" Beca starts. "It's just not my cup of tea."

"This is an exact replica of my mom's dress," Fat Amy wails.

This breaks Beca, who relents. "Oh sweetie, don't do that. It's fine Amy, it's beautiful, it's going to look great on you."

"No, you're just saying that," Amy sobs into her arm, which she's using to cover her face.

"Amy…"

"No…" Amy stutters out. "You're a true friend to be so brutally honest…"

"Amy…" Beca tries again, placing her hand on the distraught Aussie's arm, but Fat Amy pulls away, disappearing behind a divider, her muffled sobs still heard.

Beca's shoulders slump in defeat and turns to the wedding planners. She's surprised to see Jessica and Ashley grinning broadly. The petite brunette looks back to where she can still hear Fat Amy making dramatic sobbing sounds from behind the divider. This just confuses Beca more. She goes to step behind the divider, but Jessica holds her up. "Give her a minute."

From behind the divider, Amy continues to lament Beca's feelings for her dress.

"Amy, you do what's best for you," Beca says. "You should always do what is best for you."

"Oh, I am, Shawshank," Fat Amy says. Her voice now clear and back to its usual Fat Amy confidence. This sudden mood swing catches Beca off.

Beca's eyes widen and her jaw nearly hits the floor when Fat Amy re-emerges. She's beginning to wonder if her eyes are going to be permanently wide, this time with awe at what she's seeing.

What Fat Amy is now wearing is probably the most extravagant dress she's literally ever seen. Beca has to blink several times at first because Beca's not even sure if she's really looking at Fat Amy. "What? I mean what?"

"What do you think, Shawshank?"

"I'm-I'm-I'm what? Surprised. Shocked, actually." She can just see the shimmering of pearls interwoven in the sparkling fabric of the gown, which reflects beautifully in the room's lights.

Beca looks up and sees the mirth in Fat Amy's eyes. "You're so easy Short Stack."

"What?"

"I was just playing with you Shawshank," Fat Amy says.

"This is your dress?"

"Yep."

"Not that other one?"

"Nope."

"So that one wasn't a replica of your mom's?"

"Oh, it is, but I ain't blind. That dress isn't wedding material."

"Oh, great."

"It's totally ' _Stag & Hen's Party._'

"The what?"

"The ball Bump and me are throwing next week."

"Oh."

"And I'm wearing that other dress."

"Oh thank God," Beca sighs. "So, what do the real bridesmaids' dresses look like?"

Jessica and Ashley are shaking their heads, trying to wave Beca off.

"What are you talking about? Those dresses are awesome!"

"Oh, uh, yeah, they're great."

Fat Amy looks at her shorter friend for a moment, then breaks into a huge grin. "I knew you would love 'em." Ashley and Jessica both breathe a sigh of relief,

"Okay, let's show this puppy off," Fat Amy says, hiking up her skirt and marching towards the double doors that lead to the main room of the store. Without missing a beat, the Tasmanian pushes through the door to the main area of the shop where all the rest of the Bellas are congregating.

This entrance is enough to get everyone's attention. Still, Fat Amy loves to make an entrance. "Alright, ya lot of flat butts! It's time to see the main attraction," Fat Amy announces at the top of her lungs.

All the remaining Bellas turn to see Fat Amy coming out of the main dressing room in her wedding dress. Everyone's reaction is similar to Beca's. They are all just stunned.

It's an amazing dress. It's simple and elegant, and entirely not Fat Amy.

"Oh, my God. I think you look wonderful, Amy," says Chloe.

"You look amazing," says Stacie.

"Just imagine when Bumper sees you," adds Aubrey.

"Damn, girl," CR says, really impressed.

"Oh, my God, Amy!," Emily brings her hand to her mouth. "That's such a beautiful gown."

The Bellas all gather round, continuing to compliment Amy, truly impressed by the dress. After a couple minutes, Ashley and Jessica urge Fat Amy to go back to the dressing room so she can change.

"Okay Pitches, don't go anywhere, this day is just getting started," Amy shouts over her shoulder, as she is lead away.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. I didn't see Fat Amy picking a gown like that," says Aubrey.

"Yeah, I totally thought she would have a dress more in line with Ms. Moulin Rouge here," Stacie says, hooking her thumb towards Beca.

Beca had forgotten she was still in her bridesmaids dress. Looking about, she realizes she's the only one still in their bridesmaids dress.

"Wait, why am I the only one still in a bridesmaids dress?," Beca asks incredulously. She only gets good-natured laughter from her Bella friends. "I'm out of here," she gripes as she makes her way back to her fitting room.

"Do you need any help?," Chloe calls after her grumpy friend.

"No!"

This elicits another round of laughter.

When Beca returns, Fat Amy is back with Ashley and Jessica. Ashley is putting the wedding dress back on its hanger and Jessica helps to put it under its cover to keep it safe until the big day, and with that, the dress fitting ordeal is done.

Beca can feel her mood improve immeasurably.

"So what's next?," Cynthia Rose asks.

"Don't you flat-butts worry. I got this," Fat Amy declares. "It's Friday! And that means we party! Ashley has made reservations for dinner." The brunette gives a thumbs up. "And then Jessica set up our after-dinner activity. We're going...wait for it…Karaoke-ing!"

 **o0o**

 **A/N: So, that's another chapter in the books. I know the slow burn continues, but trust me, we are in the final lap. Which brings me to a point. Yes, this story has taken a long time to write, because life has often got in the way. While the story has taken over a years to write, the story itself only covers a couple months.**

 **There have been complaints about my handling of Beca, and to those people I apologize, but I am not sure if I would write it any other way. I hope this chapter helps explain something of what Beca has been going through. I don't know what it is to have to face one's sexuality. I don't know what it is to have repressed something for years because of family and peers pressure. I think though it is a difficult thing, even for a certified badass like Beca.**

 **I hope people continue to read this story, but either way, I'm going to keep writing.**


	26. PP3 - Chapter 26 - Karaoke

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's is the newest chapter**

 **I really appreciate the response to this story. It has made writing it so much better.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any rights to Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

CHAPTER 26

 _ *****Karaoke Night*****_

"Fat Amy, where exactly are you taking us?," Aubrey asks for what seems like the fiftieth time this night. "My feet are getting sore in these new shoes. Is it much further?"

All the Bellas nod in agreement. All are dressed to the nines in brand new outfits Fat Amy had provided them. They had gone to a salon after the dress fitting, where everyone had had their hair and nails done. Then the limousine had taken them to a hip French/Asian fusion restaurant. Now they were going to some Karaoke bar.

The boisterous Aussie points to the next building with a huge smile. "Karaoke night, my beautiful pitches!," she shouts at the top of her lungs as she leads the Bellas up the sidewalk to the front door of the bar.

"Why didn't we take the limo from the restaurant?," Cynthia Rose asks.

"Yeah, Amy," Stacie says, "What happened to the limo?"

"It was called to do another pickup," Jessica says.

"Doesn't Fat Amy and Bumper own that limo?," Maria asks.

"Yeah, she does," CR says.

"It doesn't matter, Pitches, because we are here," Fat Amy declares.

"This place is a karaoke bar?," Aubrey asks with a raised eyebrow. It actually looks pretty upscale.

Jessica nods, "Yeah, we found it for Fat Amy. Ashley and I checked it out. It's a great place."

Hearing this Emily claps and shouts, "I'm soooo excited to go to a karaoke bar!" Her declaration is excited as she processes the thought in her head, grinning happily and clasping her hands together when she realizes what they are going to do for the rest of the night.

Ashley looks at Aubrey and assures her, "This is a top-class karaoke bar." The place does look nice from the outside.

"I trust you," Aubrey assures the wedding planner. "You and Jessica have done an AMAZING job pulling all this together."

"Yeah, you have done an amazing job with everything," Chloe says as she looks at Beca. Beca is looking especially beautiful at the moment. The stylist at the salon had styled Beca's hair to be down, in big loose curls, and done her eyes in a smoky black that winged out into an edgy cat's eye style. It was like an updated version of Beca's freshman look.

Ashley and Jessica positively beam at the praise.

"Well let's get this started!," Stacie declares.

Amy crosses her arms and looks at her collected friends. "Well, what are we all gawking out here for?" Jessica and Ashley open the door to the bar, music pouring outside, a halfway decent singer can be heard singing from within.

The Bellas start towards the line of people waiting to get into the club, but Jessica directs them to the VIP door.

"That's right! Future star coming through! Let's go and get drunk off our asses, and sing till they toss our collective asses out!" The robust Australian exclaims as she passes through the double doors.

The Bellas are all smiles as they cut the line and head into the club, which is already pulsating with music. They all follow behind Ashley and Jessica, since they both seem to know where they are going.

Upon entering, Ashley points to a section just between the bar and the karaoke stage, "I reserved us a group of tables near the front."

"We also set it up so we have priority with the karaoke stage," Jessica says.

"How did you do that?," Emily asks.

Jessica and Ashley hold up their hands and rub their fingers against their thumbs, in the universal hand gesture of money. Emily's eyes widen in question, but the two wedding planners simply shrug in response.

The Bellas all move towards the tables Ashley had indicated. Fat Amy gives Ashley and Jessica a nod, and the two head to the bar to make sure things are the way they set them up.

"Hot damn!," exclaims CR looking about the large main room that makes up the club. "Now this is what I'm talking about."

"Are you going to serenade me Cyn?," Maria asks, fluttering her eyes at her wife.

"You know it babe," CR says, capturing her wife's lips in a quick kiss.

Chloe slides up to Beca and pulls her in tight to her side. "Karaoke, Becs! This is going to be aca-awesome!"

"You think Chlo?"

"Of course, with this crowd of singers, especially you and Legacy…"

"And you Chlo."

"Not nearly in your league."

"Oh, I don't know, I happen to think you may have the best voice of all of us…"

"Save for me, Shawshank, save for me…"

Beca rolls her eyes at Fat Amy's interruption and continues, "I guarantee you're going to bring the house down tonight."

Chloe feels such a wave of happiness at Beca's words; she happily takes Beca's hands and pulls her towards the bar. Chloe's grin positively radiating her happiness. Looking around, the redhead feels her heart want to leap out of her throat just at how happy she is tonight.

"So, what's the plan now?," Cynthia Rose asks.

"Now we start drinking and singing," Fat Amy declares loudly. A waitress shows up at this moment and shot glasses are lined around the table, filled to the brim with tequila. Small bowls of limes are placed in the middle, along with salt. With a small cheer, everyone moves forward to grab their glasses and take their shots.

"Daaaaaaamn, you girls hooked us up!," Cynthia Rose gushes.

"To Fat Amy!," everyone sings out before tapping their glasses and drinking the shots back.

"Alright ya lot of flat butts! Tonight is all about having fun, so who's going first?," Fat Amy asks, as she slams down the glass, then looks around expectantly.

All the Bellas look around at each other, finally ending back on Fat Amy, who is the ringmaster of this circus. "Ughh, you Pitches can be so disappointing at times," Fat Amy laments with a shake of her head.

Stacie stands up. "It's okay Ames, I think I'm up for the challenge." She then looks over at Jessica and Ashley. "I think I could use a bit of backup. You up for it?"

"I know I am," answers Jessica, who looks to Ashley.

"Always," answers the brunette with a grin that would do Chloe proud.

All the rest of the Bellas hoot and holler as the trio make their way to the Karaoke MC. Stacie struts up to the MC like she owns the place, and the way she looks, few doubt she couldn't make it happen if she tried. She whispers something to the twenty-something man, which makes him blush. He nods quickly and presents the music catalog.

The statuesque brunette skims the playlist quickly, but must have something in mind, because she makes her selection within seconds.

She takes the offered microphone and gives the MC a wink. Aubrey isn't sure why she feels a cold pit in her stomach, or she does, but wants to ignore it at the moment. Jessica and Ashley also select microphones and take up positions to either side and a few feet back. They nod when Stacie asks if they are ready, then she nods to the MC.

Stepping to the front of the stage, Stacie definitely attracts attention. Stacie's always a knockout, but her stylist at the salon had taken it up a notch. He had dressed her in an extremely tight green number that ends just above mid-thigh, while being cut super low in front to take advantage of her potential for cleavage. The stylist had paired the ensemble with a pair of four inch black stilettos.

Basically, Stacie looks like a sex goddess.

Or at least that's what Aubrey thinks.

Stacie directs a wink to Aubrey just as the music starts. The blonde Bella would deny it, but the move does set her stomach a flutter.

 _Don't be so quick to walk away_

Jessica and Ashley sing the refrain.

 _(Dance with me)  
I wanna rock your body, please stay (Dance with me)_

Stacie starts moving on the stage, basically a strut, one direction, and then the other.

 _You don't have to admit you wanna play (Dance with me)_

Ashley and Jessica mirror her motions. They really are quite talented as backup singers and dances.

 _Just let me rock you till the break of day (Dance with me)_

"Stacie really is bringing sexy back," comments Beca, with a hint of admiration.

Chloe is a little caught off by this comment coming from Beca but nods as she cheers Stacie on.

 _Got time, but I don't mind  
Just wanna rock you, girl  
I'll have whatever you have  
Come on let's give it a whirl_

Stacie used to spice up her workouts by incorporating provocative dance moves she had seen in sexy music videos. She was putting that experience into use for this performance.

 _See, I've been watchin' you  
And I like the way you move  
So go 'head, girl, just do it  
That ass shakin' thing you do_

"Cyn, we might have to invite Stacie on another vacation. Maybe to that island that caters to the more hedonistic flavors."

Cynthia Rose, nods, her mouth dry, and has to take a drink before she can simply answer, "Yeah."

"She's busy that week," Aubrey growls."

 _So, you grab your girls and you grab a couple more  
And you all could meet me in the middle of the floor_

With her back to the Bellas, Stacie bends over, keeping her legs straight, winking at Aubrey through her legs.

Aubrey's eyes open in shock at the busty brunette's newest move, before she can even comprehend what she is seeing.

 _Said the air is thick, it's smellin' right  
So you pass to the left, then you sail to the right_

"We haven't set a date," CR says to Aubrey. Her eyes never leaving the model, who had just turned so everyone is checking out her ass.

"She's busy!," asserts Aubrey, emphatically.

"Maybe, Cyn, we should invite both," suggests Maria, casting an appreciative eye towards the high-strung blonde. "That would be quite…" Maria licks her lips, "fun."

 _Don't be so quick to walk away (Dance with me)  
I wanna rock your body, please stay (Dance with me)  
You don't have to admit you wanna play (Dance with me)  
Just let me rock you till the break of day (Dance with me)_

Aubrey let's out a strangled sound, turns her head back towards the stage, and downs her Scotch in one gulp. Stacie notices, and smiles devilishly on the stage, as she moves into a very sexy squatting pose, her eyes never leaving the object of her desire.

 _I don't mean no harm  
Just wanna rock you, girl  
We could move, but we  
Let's go, let's give it a whirl_

Stacie gives Aubrey a quick wink which makes her already thumping heart beat even faster making her feel like she is going to pass out.

 _See, it appears to me  
You like the way I move  
I tell you what I'm gon' do  
Pull you close to share my groove_

Beca and Chloe share a knowing look with each other. They know tonight is going to be epic and are excited.

Stacie is channeling all of her desire with the sexy dance moves she is performing. It's quite the show.

 _Don't be so quick to walk away (Dance with me)  
I wanna rock your body, please stay (Dance with me)_

Glancing back at Aubrey subtly, Stacie makes sure her former captain is watching as she stretches her legs, strutting around the stage. She smirks in satisfaction at the smoldering look Aubrey is casting her way.

 _You don't have to admit you wanna play (Dance with me)  
Just let me rock you till the break of day (Dance with me)_

Stacie drops it down in a very sexy dance move, letting her hands travel over herself as she straightens back up.

 _So, what did you come here for {I came to dance with you}  
You don't wanna hit the floor {Get some romance with you}  
Been searchin' for love for evermore {I'll take a chance}  
If love is here on the floor, girl_

Stacie again slowly, seductively dances her way around the small stage. She's putting on quite the show, pulling the audience into her sexual web, though there's only one prey tonight.

 _Yeah  
Dance with me  
Yeah  
Come on, baby_

Stacie is really getting into the performance now, all the while letting her body roll with the music.

 _Don't be so quick to walk away (I was just thinkin' of you)  
Don't be so quick to walk away (We could do somethin')  
Don't be so quick to walk away (I like the way you look right now)  
Don't be so quick to walk away (Come over here, baby)_

Stacie stops in the middle of the stage, again centered on Aubrey, and starts rolling and moving to the music, in a solo dance for the ages. She lets her hands roam over her curves in a way that has everyone mesmerized.

 _Are you feelin' me  
Let's do somethin'  
Let's make a bet  
'Cause I-I bet I'll have you naked by the end of this song_

Stacie ends the song on stage, directly in front of Aubrey, their eyes locked. The brunette arches her right eyebrow in question as she sings the last lyrics in a decidedly huskier voice. Aubrey visibly swallows.

It takes the audience a second to realize the performance is over, so Stacie is halfway back to the Bellas' table before the deafening roar of approval. Stacie just smiles in appreciation.

Ashley and Jessica stay up on the stage as Stacie saunters back, and it's definitely a saunter. Her eyes never leave Aubrey's, who goes to take another drink, to wet her suddenly very dry mouth. When she finds the glass empty, she immediately stands up. It almost looks like she's leaping from her seat, and makes an excuse about needing a refill. Stacie doesn't even break stride as she changes direction, following her former captain towards the bar.

Beca looks at Chloe and asks, "Is it bad that I find such entertainment in the interactions of Aubrey and Stacie?" She watches as Stacie slides up next to Aubrey at the bar, and even from this distance, you can see the tense blonde actually manages to look stiffer. "I mean it is so damn fun."

Chloe laughs out loud, and playfully slaps Beca's arm. "Yes, yes, it is," she answers, and then admits, "I'm just as guilty."

"Now that's what I'm talking about ladies," Fat Amy declares. "Legs has set the bar. She'll probably be the closest to being as sexy as me, but I expect all of you to give it your best shot." Fat Amy pointedly looks at Beca as she reiterates, "Every one of you."

Chloe hugs Beca, who is grumbling about being picked on.

The MC comes forward, "Okay folks, we next have a duet, so give it up for," he looks at his card, "Ashley and Jessica."

Jessica starts singing first.

 _Baby seems we never ever agree  
You like the movies  
And I like T.V._

Ashley faces her best friend and replies.

 _I take thing serious  
And you take 'em light  
I go to bed early_

"This really is the perfect song for those two," Chloe says to the table. Everyone nods their head.

Jessica sings the next portion.

 _And I party all night  
Our friends are sayin'  
We ain't gonna last_

With a huge grin, Ashley jumps in.

 _Cuz I move slowly_

Jessica smirks as she sings back to her best friend.

 _And baby I'm fast_

Ashley faces the audience and belts out.

 _I like it quiet_

Jessica mirrors the movement and sings loudly.

 _And I love to shout_

Together both women are singing their hearts out and dancing like mad facing each other. The pair are looking like true pop stars, their voices merging astoundingly well after years singing backup together.

 _But when we get together  
It just all works out_

Both women start doing a dance move that the Bellas recognize from a back in their college days. It's choreography that the pair had come up with for a charity talent show the school had put on. They both sing together.

 _I take-2 steps forward  
I take-2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know-it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract_

Both women sing together in perfect harmony.

 _Who'd a thought we could be lovers_

Emily asks the table, "Is that true? Are they lovers?"

Everyone shrugs. "We've never seen them with anyone else, and they have roomed together for the last few years," Cynthia Rose says.

"But we've never found out how close they really are," Fat Amy adds.

 _I take-2 steps forward  
I take-2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know-it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract_

"I've just always assumed they make each other happy and in the end, that's all that matters," Chloe says to Emily.

 _Baby ain't it somethin'  
How we lasted this long  
You and me  
Provin' everyone wrong  
Don't think we'll ever  
Get our differences patched  
Don't really matter  
Cuz we're perfectly matched_

For some reason Beca really likes Chloe's answer, and it gives her a weird sense of hope.

 _I take-2 steps forward  
I take-2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know-it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract_

The Bellas lead the ovations for Ashley and Jessica as they come to the end of their song.

"Great job you two, I have Jello shots to celebrate, my Pitches!" Amy's exuberance is infectious.

 **Lily Sings**

"Who's next?," Maria asks the table.

Her wife looks up at the Karaoke MC and sees a familiar person. "I think it's Lily," CR says, pointing at the eerily quiet Asian woman who has procured a microphone.

She stands there perfectly still, and completely quiet, and the audience doesn't know what to make of it. She remains perfectly still, and makes no move to begin singing. She's absolutely silent.

"What's she doing?," Fat Amy complains in a stage whisper. "She's ruining the vibe we were starting to build." Amy looks around the bar and she can see that more and more of the other patrons are noticing the silent Korean woman just standing on the stage. There's a growing murmur among the audience as they begin to discuss among themselves what is going on. Everyone is trying to figure it out. The Bellas at the table are trying to sit lower, and not be noticed.

"Beca, do something," Fat Amy says.

"Oh no, I'm not going to disturb Lily when she's in one of these states," Beca answers emphatically.

"Legacy," Fat Amy is almost whining now.

"No way," intercedes Chloe. "We are not sending Legacy up there."

"Then you go," Fat Amy responds. "Being a soulless Ginger might offer protection."

Chloe rolls her eyes, always amazed how many ways Fat Amy has brought up her hair color. She nods and starts to get up, but then Beca is jumping out of her seat. The petite brunette tells the table, "I'll go…"

"Beca…"

"No Chloe," Beca holds up her hand. "I'm the Maid-of-Honor. My responsibility."

Then suddenly it's moot, because for whatever reason, Lily starts beat-boxing. It's not noticeable at a conscious level at first, but suddenly all the Bellas realize they are hearing Lily beatbox.

The Bellas share smiles as they listen to the amazing sounds coming from the young Asian woman.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," CR comments.

Lily keeps building sound on sound, making the most amazing sounds. She then begins to hop in place, bouncing higher and higher, and then she starts to sing.

 _Alright, alright…_

 _Alright, alright…_

Between singing, Lily urges the crowd up out of their seats.

 _Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though  
It's a hell of a feeling though  
Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though  
It's a hell of a feeling though_

Everyone can only stare open mouthed as the usually silent Korean sings; her voice rich and full. She stops hopping and seems to address the crowd via her singing.

 _Who are these people?  
I just woke up in my underwear  
No liquor left on the shelf  
I should probably introduce myself_

Lily begins to move in time with the music around the stage.

 _You shoulda' seen what I wore  
I had a cane and a party hat  
I was the king of this hologram  
Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand  
Memories tend to just pop up  
Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves  
Five-thousand people with designer drugs  
Don't think I'll ever get enough (don't think I'll ever get enough)_

Lily is doing a simple dance, but it's lively. She dances all around the stage in a full circle. Faster and faster her feet fly, and to the Bellas surprise the eerily quiet Asian woman laughs as she skips about gaily.

 _Champagne, cocaine, gasoline  
And most things in between  
I roam the city in a shopping cart  
A pack of camels and a smoke alarm_

At this point, Lily's upper body seems to be completely still, while her legs are moving; her feet dancing in time to the beats. It's a lot like the River Dance style of music.

The beat of the music pulses through her limbs. With a quick step she twirls around, bouncing back and forth.

 _This night is heating up  
Raise hell and turn it up  
Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe"  
Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time_

Lily again dance skips her way around the small stage. Her movements fun and energetic, just like the song. She sways wider, and wider, adding her arms to the beat.

 _It's a hell of a feeling though  
It's a hell of a feeling though  
Alright, alright  
It's a hell of a feeling though  
It's a hell of a feeling though_

The crowd has fed off of Lily's frenetic pace and, at the young woman's urging, all shout out the lyrics.

 _CHAMPAGNE, COCAINE, GASOLINE  
And most things in between  
I roam the city in a shopping cart  
A pack of camels and a smoke alarm_

The crowd lets out whoops of excitement.

 _I'm a scholar and a gentleman  
And I usually don't fall when I try to stand  
I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt  
But I make these high heels work  
I've told you time and time again  
I'm not as think as you drunk I am  
And we all fell down when the sun came up  
I think we've had enough_

Lily begins to kick out her legs, placing her hands on the floor, then slides onto her back.

The crowd cheers.

With a kick, Lily is spinning about, folding onto her hands, then her shoulder, and then with a twist she is on her back, then on her other shoulder, as her legs spin in the air above her.

The crowd cheers louder.

In a fluid motion, she's back up and singing.

 _Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though  
It's a hell of a feeling though  
Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though  
It's a hell of a feeling though_

Then she's back down again, around again, shoulder, back, shoulder, and then up on her head, and with a twist of her hips she is spinning and spinning. Then down on her shoulders for a boost of momentum, then back on her head, spinning, spinning. Then in an amazing athletic move she sprung back to her feet.

The Bellas stare open mouthed, the crowd roars.

 _CHAMPAGNE, COCAINE, GASOLINE  
And most things in between  
I roam the city in a shopping cart  
A pack of camels and a smoke alarm_

The audience is all singing along with Lily who is bouncing about, waving them on.

 _CHAMPAGNE, COCAINE, GASOLINE  
THIS NIGHT IS HEATING UP  
RAISE HELL AND TURN IT UP  
SAYING IF YOU GO OUT YOU MIGHT PASS OUT IN A DRAIN PIPE_

She finishes with a flourish.

Lily starts walking towards the edge of the stage. Almost as an afterthought she says into the mic

 _Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time_

And then she literally drops the mic and jumps off the stage. There's a moment of silence, and then the place erupts in a standing ovation.

The Bellas all sit there, in shock, mouths agape.

"Well you don't see that every day," Beca says.

"HELL YEAH!," CR shouts, jumping up.

"BELLAS IN THE HOUSE!," screams Fat Amy, pumping her fists in the air.

The Bellas engulf the quiet Bella in a group hug.

o0o

 **Aubrey talks with Chloe**

Aubrey sits at the bar, slowly nursing her second Scotch neat, watching the Bellas table. Stacie had teased her a bit at the bar and then returned to the Bellas table. She had made sure to give her ass an extra shake as she walked away.

Stacie had been full on Stacie, her hunter on the prowl. It had led to some very explicit teasing. Aubrey might have decided to surrender, and promised a bit of good natured punishment for later; to which Stacie had replied, "Promises, Promises," before returning to the table.

Aubrey had decided to remain at the bar, contemplating Stacie, one of the three most important women in her life.

A new song is started, and Aubrey looks over at the stage, and watches Maria serenading CR with Elvis Presley's ' _Fools Rush In_ '.

 _Fools rush in, where wise men never go  
But wise men never fall in love  
So how are they to know  
When we met, I felt my life begin  
So open up your heart and let  
This fool rush in_

Maria's words strike a cord with Aubrey. She looks back at Stacie, Chloe, and Beca, who are now sitting together at the table. She feels it's safe to say she isn't rushing in.

 _So, open up your heart and let  
This fool rush in_

She had already decided even before Stacie's performance, that she was going to push past her inhibitions and make a go of it with Stacie. It was time for her to admit the truth that there's something between her and the long-legged beauty. Life is too short, so why deny yourself something that could be amazing?

Aubrey only hopes that when she makes good on her ' _Promises_ ' tonight, that Stacie is happy with her performance This is a brand-new world she's about to enter.

But, now that she's taking a leap of faith, she is really concerned with two friends who are not. Studying the table, she watches Chloe and Stacie laughing about something. They are easily the two most important people in her life at the moment.

Chloe is a longtime friend and confident, an actual blood sister from when they were kids. When they were seven, Aubrey had read about the concept, and told her best friend. Chloe being Chloe had insisted they perform the ritual, and so one night, during a sleepover, the two had performed a modified version of the ritual, and had been _Blood-Sisters_ ever since. It is one of Aubrey's most cherished memories. It's one of the many reasons why she's so protective of the exuberant redhead.

Stacie has become something more than just a friend. She is someone who made it her mission to get past all of Aubrey's defenses, and protective shells, and nestled her way into Aubrey's heart. Stacie is a mystery, an unknown horizon that Aubrey is moving towards. She's Aubrey's future.

Chloe is her past and present, her constant.

Which leaves the third and most surprising important person in Aubrey's life.

 _Beca Friggen Mitchell_.

It came as quite a shock to Aubrey when she came to the realization of how important Beca had become in her life. She really and truly had disliked the alt-girl when she first met her. But, thanks to Chloe, Aubrey had learned that the petite DJ wasn't someone to fear; early on, Aubrey had been sure the midget was going to take away her best friend. Chloe had also shown that the hobbit wasn't someone she needed to hate. Her best friend had shown that Beca has a heart of gold, and was quite loyal, almost to a fault.

Over time Aubrey had also learned that she and the midget actually had more in common than not. They both had trouble dealing with their emotions. Both shied away from affection from others, and had over years protected themselves via invisible walls they constructed around their hearts.

Once Aubrey had made the realization of how similar she is to Beca, it was easy to see how much she's hurting herself and the one she loves most.

Aubrey's never been one to shy away from helping friends, even if it means talking to a friend about their relationships. This is especially true now that it involves her best friend. Chloe's situation is a bit different, and trickier. She knows there's a better than even chance that Chloe will end up getting hurt, but Aubrey also knows that Chloe has to try.

With a last swallow of her Scotch, Aubrey orders another and a Cosmopolitan, and directs it to be delivered to her at a table she points out.

Then with a deep breath, Aubrey approaches Chloe just as Cynthia Rose takes to the stage. Aubrey pauses for a few seconds as CR begins singing _'Treasure'_ by Bruno Mars.

 _Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey, you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you, oh_

"Chloe?"

Chloe looks up and smiles at her oldest friend, "What Bree?"

 _Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling - you should be smiling  
A girl like you should never look so blue You're everything I see in my dreams  
I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true _

Aubrey bends down and whispers in the redhead's ear, "Can I talk to you about something?"

Chloe furrows her brow, but after a second thought replies, "Of course Bree. Always; you know that."

Aubrey makes a thankful noise and places a hand on Chloe's back. "Let's sit over there," the blonde smiles warmly, then gestures to a small table for two in the far corner of the bar. There the two could expect some modicum of privacy. She whispers, "I would like to talk privately."

Chloe looks over at Beca, who is saying something to Stacie, probably about Cynthia Rose, as they are both watching her performance with rapt attention.

 _Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey, you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure_

Chloe follows Aubrey with a perplexed look on her face. It mirrors the one on Beca's face as she notices Chloe's departure. Both wonders what this is about.

 _Oh oh oh  
You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are  
You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are_

Taking the empty seat next to Aubrey, she situates herself in the chair that best lets her continue to watch the karaoke performers. It also just so happens to allow the redhead to continue to surreptitiously observe Beca. A waitress is there immediately with Aubrey's Scotch and Chloe's Cosmopolitan.

Chloe takes a sip and looks over at Beca. Just to make sure her best friend is alright, of course. She catches Beca doing the same. Chloe smiles and winks, and she thinks Beca may have blushed.

At this moment as she watches, Fat Amy leans over, whispering something in Beca's ear. It must have been something a bit humorous and probably scandalous, because Beca both laughs and blushes a deeper red.

Chloe turns her gaze back to Bree, who is looking at her sympathetically. In situations such as this, the redhead has always tamped down her feelings of love and instead slipped on her mask of happiness and contentment. She's quite good at it; she's been practicing since Beca's freshman year. It's become instinctual, she does again without a second thought, as she focuses on her long time best friend. Her voice is happy, and there's a sing-song quality as she asks, "So Bree, what's up?"

Aubrey pauses for a second or two, and tips back a sip of her Scotch, as she formulates what she wants to say. She thinks she knows and so ignores her nerves and looks the redheaded girl in her deep blue eyes and says, "It's about Beca and our conversation earlier."

Chloe's face shows her surprise. Not what she was expecting. Chloe's mask slips away instantly as she looks to where Beca's sitting and sees the brunette shaking her head at something Fat Amy has said, but she looks okay. "What about Beca?" Chloe realizes she's slipped, so tries to cover. "If you're worried about our earlier conversation, don't be. I'm just stressed about work."

"Please," Aubrey says with a tinge of annoyance. "We've known each other too long to lie to each other."

"Fine," Chloe huffs, she actually takes a page out of the petite DJ's book, and decides to obfuscate. "What? I'm just worried about Beca and all the stress she's under, and how tired she is, and if she's burning the candle at both ends, and…"

"And you care about her," Aubrey says.

"Yeah, well, of course," Chloe says with a shrug, as if this is just an obvious statement.

"Which is what I wanted to talk to you about," Aubrey says.

"What?," Chloe sits up straighter. "Do you know something? Is she okay?"

Aubrey notes Chloe's knuckles whiten as her hand tightens around her Cosmopolitan. Aubrey sighs, she knows her friend is too tightly wound. It's one of the reasons she's decided to interfere. She raises a hand and signals for the redhead to lower her reaction. "Calm down, Chloe; as far as I know, at this moment Beca's right as rain. But you're not."

Chloe starts to speak but Aubrey holds up her hand. "I am going to say some things to you, that you need to hear. Not just for your sake but for her sake, and the sake all of us who love the both of you."

"What are you talking about, Bree?"

"You love her," Aubrey says emphatically.

"Of course, she's one of my two best friends."

"No. I don't mean it like that. You like Love her," Aubrey stresses the word. Chloe's mouth hangs open, till she consciously remembers to close it.

"I…" Chloe starts, but a piercing look from Aubrey stops the denial cold. Her shoulders slump and she looks over at Beca before admitting, "Yes, I love her." She takes a sip of her Cosmopolitan to cover her embarrassment.

"And she Loves you," Aubrey says strongly.

The shock of this declaration leaves Chloe coughing and sputtering on her Cosmopolitan sip. "Wh-wh-what?"

"Beca Mitchell, Beca _Effin_ Mitchell, is in love with you, Chloe Beale," Aubrey states with all the gravity these words demand.

"Wha-No." Chloe is at a loss. She shakes her head. "No, you're mistaken."

"Look, Chloe, the Bellas may have spoken with Beca today, and sussed out some things with Beca, and maybe confirmed some things we suspected," Aubrey says solemnly.

"At your behest." It's an accusation, not a question.

"I can neither confirm nor deny," is Aubrey's answer, though her face tells Chloe the truth.

"I wish you wouldn't have done that," Chloe sighs before taking another small sip to help recover from her coughing fit.

"I had to," Aubrey says sincerely, but also emphatically. "I can't keep on just standing by." The blonde's eyes flick over to Beca, who at that moment glances over to Chloe. "Watching two of my best friends, two women I care deeply for, and love by the way." This statement softens Chloe's features. "Hurting as much as you and Beca are."

Chloe isn't ready to give up her mask, "What are you talking about. Beca's happy, if a little stressed about work. I'm… happy with work. So, I'm not sure what you're going on about."

"I'm talking about years of pining over Beca. I'm talking about the many years you've kept yourself in limbo to be with her." The blonde takes the redhead's hands in hers. "Chloe, I'm your best friend and biggest supporter; and I want you happy. So, I'm telling you, you need to let Beca know how you feel."

"It's not that simple," Chloe says, deflating a little, her shoulders slumping. She catches sight of Beca with the corner of her eye. The petite woman looks concerned as she's looking back at Chloe. Chloe immediately straightens and her mask is back in place. The redhead definitely doesn't want Beca concerned about this conversation. She flashes her megawatt smile, which seems to placate Beca.

Aubrey takes in all of this, and feels she's on the right path, even more. "Chloe, I'm not going to claim that I understand what you see in Beca, because God knows I don't. But I can see that you are deeply in love with her and she's in love with you."

From the reactions she's seeing, Aubrey knows she hit the nail on the head. The redhead is shaking slightly, biting on her bottom lips, a sign that Chloe's either nervous or just, well, sad.

The redhead wants to respond, but can't find the words. Aubrey takes advantage of her best friend's hesitation, to press on. "You should tell her how you feel. You need to tell her how you feel. You've carried a torch for her for years now. This may be your last chance."

Chloe goes into instant denial mode, shaking her head and making a face as if that was the most preposterous thing she had ever heard. "It doesn't matter Bree. She's straight. I never had a chance. She will never see me as anything more than a friend. "Besides, Jesse's going to propose soon…"

"What!?"

"Yeah… I saw him at the jewelers not long ago. He has the ring, he has the girl, and soon they'll be married." Chloe's normally bright blue eyes are glistening with threatened tears now. Aubrey puts her arms around her as an act of comfort. Chloe appreciates the gesture, and holds the blonde's arm tight against her.

Aubrey's eyes grow just as sad, as she continues, "Chloe I think you really need to confront Beca and tell her about your feelings." Holding up her hands to forestall more denials from her best friend, she continues, "I know, I know, you just want to be close to her, to know her. Be around her, talk with her, listen to her talk about her work, her day, her life. You just want to do everything you can to make sure she is taken care of in every way."

Chloe can only nod and say with a sad smile. "Yes."

Aubrey nods again sympathetically, "You're in love." Chloe again begins to protest, but her blonde friend stops her.

"That's what it is, Chlo. You have to tell her before it's too late."

"She's built up walls, Chloe. All through her teen years, she built walls that are hard to come down. She's actively repressed the idea of having feelings for another woman, because of things that happened at school and home."

"That has to be hard to overcome, right? Beca's has the weight of the world on her right now, and Jesse is safe. He's always been safe. He reinforces the idea she's straight."

Aubrey looks over at Beca, hoping that she's right about the advice she's about to give and that she isn't about to mess this all up. "You need to tell Beca how you feel. Take a leap of faith; she'll catch you. I know she will."

Chloe notices that Aubrey hasn't been calling Beca a midget or a hobbit, as she usually does, but instead has been using her proper name. She's letting Chloe know that she's being completely serious.

Chloe feels a surge of love from her longtime friend. But she also feels the weight of reality weighing down upon her. "I can't Bree."

"Chloe, don't you think if she's the one, maybe you should take the chance? Maybe give her a real chance to choose."

Chloe shakes her head no. "Just because she's the one for me, doesn't mean I'm the one for her." The redhead looks again at her DJ and sees her laughing at something Fat Amy is saying and her heart aches as there's nothing better than the sound of Beca's laugh.

Chloe slowly shakes her head no, "I can't Bree. The clock is already ticking. Jesse is going to take her away from me. She's going to be moving on soon. I can't speed that up. I can't ruin our relationship by scaring her off. I can't lose her completely. I love her, Bree. Do you understand, I really love her." Her bright blue eyes stare directly into Aubrey's eyes. "I love her, Bree. More than my next breath and until my last. So, I can't live without her in my life.

"Even if I am always just the _friend_ ," Chloe makes quote signs with her hands as she continues. "At least I have some small part of her affection, and I'll have her in my heart every day. And if that's all I ever have then that's the way it will be."

Aubrey goes to say something more but Chloe cuts her off. "Besides, I'll never be good enough for her. I know this. I've accepted it," Chloe says, rather dejectedly.

"Stop right there. Not good enough? What bullshit is that?," Aubrey asks, heat in her words.

"Beca's going to be a star, I'm a school teacher," Chloe says despondently.

"Do you actually believe that she sees you as just a school teacher?,"

"No…" responds Chloe, "Of course not. It's just reality. But it's okay at least I have her as s friend, and you, and the rest of the Bellas; all a part of my life. It's enough, and I'm happy to take whatever she's willing to offer, or capable of giving."

"I know you would." Aubrey says, and then states, "Honestly Chloe, I see how you two interact. I don't think you have to worry about losing her if you're honest with her. You mean so much to her."

"I know," Chloe whispers softly, almost trying to convince herself. "I know."

"Seriously, Chloe! You can't keep doing this to yourself. You need to try."

"I know. Thank you, Bree," she smiles and hugs the well-meaning blonde. "Let's get you back to Stacie and do some singing!"

"You guys deserve a chance," Aubrey sighs.

"Thanks, Bree, I know you want that, but it's just not meant to be." Chloe breaths out. She decides to change the subject, "You know, I've missed this. Missed you looking out for me. I honestly can't wait for you to move to California permanently."

Aubrey smiles at her best friend. She understands what her best friend is doing. She decides to let it slide for now. Knowing Chloe, there's no point in pushing at this moment. "Why did we ever think we can go through life living on opposite sides of the country? We're too inseparable."

"But now we'll rectify the situation," Chloe says happily, mask fully back in place.

Aubrey nods, she isn't ready to give up, but now's not the time for that battle. She knew going in that Chloe was going to need a bit more of a nudge. This was a good start, but only a start. Now though, they are here to have fun and sing, so it was time to get to it.

As they walk back to the table, they pause as they see Fat Amy taking to the small stage.

"Awww, yeah!," Fat Amy shouts from the stage. "I'm Fat Amy and I'm here to show you flat butts how just it's done!"

 **Fat Amy Sings**

Fat Amy starts right in, belting out her version of Meghan Trainor's _All About That Bass_ ; and as usual she is just owning the room.

 _Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass (bass)_

"Honestly, Fat Amy is going to have her own TV show someday," says Chloe to the table as she sits down.

The others all nod in agreement; Fat Amy is perfect for a karaoke bar. She never lets anything phase her, and she's willing to let it all hang out.

"Hey, are you okay?," Beca asks Chloe. "It looked like a heavy conversation over there."

Chloe shakes her head, "Nothing you have to worry about. Aubrey…" Chloe trails off as she tries to come up with a plausible reason. Stacie leaning into her blonde friend, provides the answer. "Aubrey just wanted some advice about Stacie."

 _I'm all about that, all about that bass  
I'm all about that, all about that bass  
I'm all about that bass, no treble  
We gon' take it to a whole nother level_

Fat Amy's not the greatest singer, but she can hold a toon and hit all the right notes. What makes her stand out is she puts so much fun and raw energy into her singing that she just pulls her audience in.

"Are you sure?," Beca asks. "You seemed upset at times."

"Ummm, oh no, nothing important. One of Jesse's friends was a little persistent the other day…" A tiny part of Chloe feels bad about telling this fib, but it was true that one of the USC Boys had decided Aubrey really needed to get with him and just wouldn't take no as an answer, till Stacie ' _accidentally_ ' spilled her iced tea on him.

"Was it Brad?," Beca asks, heat in her words.

Chloe shook her head. "Mitch."

"Just as big a douchebag," Beca grunts.

 _We know that shit ain't real  
We know that shit ain't real  
We know that shit ain't real  
We know it's_

"You know, I totally wouldn't be surprised if Fat Amy had Bravo and the E! Network competing to get her into one of their shows soon," says Stacie.

"It's probably already happening," says Aubrey.

 _Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
_

Fat Amy starts pumping her arms up in the air to really get the level of excitement and volume of the crowd to climb to new levels. It works, as people in the crowd roar their appreciation.

 _I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass_

Fat Amy comes to the end of the song and finishes with a theatrical flourish. The crowd gives a strong ovation, which Amy eats up, but then instead of the MC coming on stage to thank the singer and invite the next participant, a new song erupts from the speakers.

 _Step inside  
Walk this way  
You and me babe  
Hey hey!_

It's a strong opening, and suddenly Fat Amy is singing away to a new song, ' _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ ', the classic Def Leppard song.

 _Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

Fat Amy had done a fantastic job with the Meghan Trainor song, but she thoroughly owns this second song, and her personality just pulls the crowd in.

 _Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

Between her exuberant enthusiasm, boundless energy and over-the-top suggestive dance moves, the audience can't not get into her performance.

 _So, c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

Fat Amy accents her singing with big pelvic thrusts.

"Wow… Ummm… That's quite a performance," Beca says, eyes wide as she watches Fat Amy's NC-17 performance.

 _Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
I can't get enough_

"I think I now know what the Obamas felt at the Kennedy Center," Cynthia Rose says.

 _I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah_

"Emily," Beca says, eyes still glued to the stage.

"Yeah, Beca," Emily's eyes as wide as Beca's.

"Could you look away, please? I don't want to explain to your mom how you lost your innocence," Beca pleads.

"I wish I could Becs."

 _Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
Loosen up_

"Thanks, Chloe," says Emily, as the redhead covers the younger woman's eyes.

"No problem, Legacy," answers the redhead. "I thought I was sexually liberated. I was wrong."

 _You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more_

"I'm with you, Red," says Stacie. "Though that's totally my boob squeeze."

"Yeah it is," says Aubrey, before realizing she said it out loud. The smirks by the Bellas near her let her know it was heard even over Fat Amy's performance.

 _Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
Give a little more_

"I want to look away, but just can't," says Chloe.

"It's strangely compelling," Beca agrees.

"I think it's amazing that Amy is so comfortable with her body," says Maria.

 _Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

"But even for me this is…" Maria looks for the right word, "much."

"Amen, Mama," Cynthia Rose holds up a shot glass and taps it against her wife's Cosmopolitan; both women downing their drinks.

 _Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
I can't get enough_

Fat Amy is of course loving it. She can feel every set of eyes on her and she knows she has them snared. Her hips are moving, but it's slow and sensual as she prepares for the song's big finish.

 _I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah_

Now comes Fat Amy's favorite portion of the song. She's been saving up her sexy for this part.

 _You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet_

"Oh, Wow!," exclaims all the women at the table.

"That can never be unseen," says Beca.

"Is it safe to open my eyes?," Emily asks.

"No sweetie," Chloe says, still holding her hands in front of Emily's eyes.

 _Pour some sugar on me  
Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me  
Pour some sugar on me  
Yeah! Sugar me!_

As the song ends, Amy rips open her blouse, strikes a pose, yells "Vogue, bitches!" And drops the mic.

She bows theatrically then struts off the small stage and back to her friends to the audience stunned into silence. She returns to the table, grabs a full pitcher of beer, and chugs the entire contents before slamming it back down with a triumphant, "Crushed it!"

Aubrey looks up at her with an arched eyebrow. Fat Amy sees the same question on the faces of all her friends at the table. "What, I may have slipped the MC an extra fifty to let me do two songs, because let's face it one song was just not going to be enough for these dingoes once they got a look at my sexy ass."

"Yeah, that was my question," Aubrey sighs. She looks over at Chloe.

The redhead holds up her hands, "I got nothing."

Looking around the table, Fat Amy asks enthusiastically, "Now who wants to try following my sexy ass?"

No one jumps up, that performance having taken the wind out of their sails. The Aussie pleads, "Come on guys, we're at a Karaoke bar. You have to sing." Still no one volunteers so Amy goes with plan B. "Okay Pitches, I was worried about this, so I had Ashley put your names in a hat." The blonde Aussie points to Ashley who pulls out a hat and holds it out for Amy to pull out a name.

Grabbing a small folded piece of paper, Amy's face lights up when she reads it. Beca feels a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach as she sees Amy's smile. It only grows heavier as Amy fixes Beca with a mischievous look. Beca tries to shrink down in her seat.

Fat Amy shouts out, "Oh, Yes! Beca Effin Mitchell, you're up!"

"Oh, God," Beca groans.

"Ahhh, cheer up Becs, you're going to rock this," Chloe assures her best friend.

"Isn't there any way someone else could go?," Beca asks, a slight whine to her voice.

"No can do, Shawshank," Amy replies with a shake of her head. "The hat has spoken."

"Don't worry, Becs, I'll sing the next song, after yours," Chloe volunteers. She smiles warmly at the younger woman.

Reluctantly Beca agrees and trudges up to the Karaoke stage. Her body language is screaming how much she doesn't want to do this.

The MC takes her name and asks her song. She looks through the catalog and makes her selection.

"Geez, you would think I was sending Shawshank back to the pokey," Fat Amy observes.

"I think she's just tired and a bit stressed," Chloe defends.

Standing at the front of the stage, Beca is ready to sing her song, but as the music starts she looks bewildered. Beca looks back at the MC who says something to Beca who then turns towards the group and glares at Fat Amy.

Chloe's confused as to what's happening when she catches Beca's first lines of the song.

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"_

Everyone turns toward Amy, who shrugs her shoulders. "I may or may not have slipped the MC a nice tip to change Tiny DJ's song."

The MC steps forward and sings.

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Beca glares at the young guy, who just shrugs and smiles sheepishly.

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

At first Beca is stiff, her singing okay, but not really giving it her all. This elicits a couple boos from the Bellas' tables; lead by Fat Amy.

 _I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamor in pink  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky  
You can touch  
you can play  
if you say "I'm always yours"_

"Go easy on her guys," Chloe admonishes the table. Though she's grinning at the spectacle that is Beca on the stage.

Beca glares at Fat Amy, but does pick up her performance.

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Chloe's eyes never leave Beca as the small brunette shrugs and decides to have fun with it. Beca is at heart an entertainer and can't help performing when up on the stage. Soon despite the song choice, Beca is performing at her natural best.

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

It isn't actually too bad, once she got going, it's kind of fun. Beca finds herself smiling, laughing, and enjoying herself.

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

Beca moves easily around the small stage, clearly having fun. Chloe notes both her smile, and that her little badass doesn't have to use the prompter much.

She's so going to tease Beca for knowing this song so well.

 _Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

Chloe can't tear her eyes away from the stage if she wanted to, as Beca's talent and star quality shone through on every level.

 _You can touch  
you can play  
If you say "I'm always yours"  
You can touch  
you can play,  
If you say "I'm always yours"_

Beca now is really moving, adopting her inner Chloe, moving around loose and fun, even skipping as she continues to sing what she considers one of the worst songs ever.

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Looking around, Beca sees the crowd actually getting into her performance. There are actually heads bobbing to the tune, as people start to feel the rhythm Beca is delivering.

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

Beca doesn't pay any attention to the cheers and clapping of the audience. She drops the mic, and makes a direct beeline for the Bellas table.

"Amy!"

Fat Amy swallows the swig of beer she just gulped before saying, "Yes," as if she has no clue what Beca is going to go on about.

"Amy, I'm going to kill you," Beca threatens.

"What? I'm innocent," Fat Amy says dramatically. Her hand to her heart, acting as if she's in pain. Beca grumbles as Chloe tells her she was great and gives her a big hug.

"Here, I got you a new drink," Chloe says, handing Beca a Long Island Iced Tea.

Beca continues to mumble something into her glass, something having to do with death and Fat Amy, but no one is really able to pick it up. She does have a soft smile on her face once she's had a sip. "Thanks, Chlo."

"Let's go, Ginger," Fat Amy goads Chloe.

"Okay, Okay," replies Chloe as she steps away. She hears Beca continuing to grumble, which stops her. "Hey you rocked it," Chloe assures the petite woman.

Beca stops and focuses on Chloe, her face softening. "Thanks, Chlo."

"Alright, alright, Ginger, your turn," Fat Amy orders. "Get up there and show the audience even Gingers can have talent."

The redhead rolls her eyes, and shakes her head, as she starts to leave for the stage. She's always wondered where Fat Amy comes up with this anti-redhead bias, but it's so over-the-top, and Fat Amy is so fun and sweet in her own way, that Chloe has always let it roll right off of her. She walks up to the catalog, and sees a song by Taylor Swift, which could be fun, and chooses it.

She steps up, and brings the microphone up to her lips. Chloe is about to sing, pauses as if confused by something, then flashes her million dollars smile and begins singing.

 _This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_

Chloe uses her husky voice, allowing her natural bass to really play out. Beca swallows, her mouth suddenly dry. She drinks down half of her Long Island Iced Tea in one gulp.

 _It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

Everyone again turns to Amy, who smiles as she admits, "I also paid the MC to change Ginger's song."

Unlike Beca, Chloe jumps right into her song, deciding to just have fun with it, as she cruises right into the chorus. She's shaking her hips to the rhythm, hitting every beat.

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

Chloe shoots a seductive look over at Beca as she continues. Beca's blush makes it all the more fun. The brunette can't take her eyes off the redhead. She takes another gulp of her drink to cover the heat she's feeling.

 _It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

Beca is mesmerized by Chloe's presence on the stage. Her stylist had put the redhead in royal blue dress that makes her big blue eyes pop out. It's molded to fit Chloe's body to an almost ridiculous perfection, as it hugs her curves perfectly. Chloe's fiery red mane is curled to perfection and her makeup is flawless if a little edgier than normal.

 _No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

Chloe is in her element, and having a blast, which leads to her infectious smile as she dances about the stage.

Stopping in front of Beca, Chloe seductively licks her lips.

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

She then moves again, belting out the chorus.

 _It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

As Chloe sings, she searches around with her eyes for Beca. As luck has it their eyes connect just as she sings ' _I kissed a girl_ ', and suddenly Chloe isn't singing to a room full of people, she's singing to the woman she loves.

 _Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

Beca is having a hard time tearing her eyes away from Chloe. The redhead is just swaying with the rhythms as she runs her hands through her hair as she dances and sings. Beca just can't tear her eyes away.

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

As she sings the last verse Chloe's eyes are connected to Beca's. She feels the connection Aubrey was describing, and she wonders if she should take the leap of faith her friend is suggesting.

o0o

 **Jesse Shows Up**

Chloe returns to the Bellas table to a standing ovation. The club has really filled over time, and every patron seems to want to compliment her. She is appreciative of the well wishes, though she really only wants one person's compliment. She receives a high five from Stacie, and then CR. Maria and Aubrey give her a hug.

None of the Bellas were up for singing at this moment, so another patron has taken over. The guy is okay, but not up to the Bellas standards.

Beca is beaming at her and Chloe doesn't need any other compliment.

"Great job, Ginger!"

"Love your performance, Red," Stacie says.

"Thanks, but it left me dry, I need a new drink," Chloe declares. "Come with me Becs." Chloe grabs Beca's hand and pulls her up after her, before the petite brunette can answer.

"Geesh, give a girl a second," Beca says snarkily as she pulls her hand free. "I might need that arm."

"Relax, you have another," Chloe teases, taking Beca's hand again. "Come with me." She pulls the tiny DJ along to the bar. Beca halfheartedly argues, but lets the redhead lead her to the bar.

She spots a drink menu and picks it up. Perusing the choices, she taps her chin as she tries to figure out what they are going to have. "Hmmm…" She muses, then taps the menu on her choice. She signals the bartender who is quite attentive to the beautiful redhead. When the young man comes over, Chloe flashes her award-winning smile and says, "Let's have a ' _Sex on the Beach_ ' for the brunette." She gestures to Beca, who rolls her eyes at the choice of drink. Chloe continues, not giving Beca a chance to argue, "and…," she pauses thoughtfully for another nanosecond before her lips turn up into a deliciously sly smile. "…and a Screaming Orgasm for me."

"And what would you like to drink?," the bartender comes back immediately, giving the redhead a wink and a charming smile.

Chloe can't help but smile at the bartender and his flirtations. Beca on the other hand scowls at the man. She grabs Chloe's hand and says, "Just the drinks will do." Beca feels a tinge of elation seeing the bartender a smidgeon crestfallen. While Chloe is quite happy to see Beca being jealous and protective. Her heartbeat revs up when the tiny DJ takes ahold of her hand.

On stage a new singer starts sing,

 _I heat up, I can't cool down  
You got me spinning  
'Round and 'round  
'Round and 'round and 'round it goes  
Where it stops nobody knows_

"That sounds like Benji," Beca says.

Before they can look at the stage, Emily squeals excitedly. Both women turn to see their younger friend leaping from her seat, and making her way towards the small stage where Benji is in fact singing.

 _Every time you call my name  
I heat up like a burning flame  
Burning flame full of desire  
Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher_

The young man's face lights up at the sight of his love, excitedly approaching him, clapping her hands. With a dramatic flair, he produces a single red rose and presents it to Emily.

 _Abra abracadabra  
I wanna reach out and grab ya  
Abracadabra  
Abracadabra_

Benji has come a long way from his Freshman year. Now he has a real stage presence which is on full display.

 _You make me hot, you make me sigh  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
Keep me burning for your love  
With the touch of a velvet glove_

"He so loves her," Chloe observes.

 _Abra abracadabra  
I wanna reach out and grab ya  
Abracadabra  
Abracadabra_

"Yeah, he does, and she loves him back," Beca replies. "It's great that they found each other."

Chloe doesn't realize she says the next out loud, "It's always great when people find their soulmate."

Beca gives the redhead a sideways look.

 _I feel the magic in your caress  
I feel magic when I touch your dress  
Silk and satin, leather and lace  
Black panties with an angel's face_

They laugh at Emily's blush, which is matched by Benji's. The young man might have the stage presence to sing the lyrics, but he's still innocent enough to be affected by their meaning.

 _I see magic in your eyes  
I hear the magic in your sighs  
Just when I think I'm gonna get away  
I hear those words that you always say  
Abra abracadabra  
I wanna reach out and grab ya  
Abracadabra  
Abracadabra_

As Benji's performance comes to an end, the two women pick up their drinks and turnabout, almost running right smack into someone. The smirk on the petite brunette's face immediately vanishes as she sees her boyfriend. She isn't quite sure why at this moment… but she is shocked to see Jesse here.

Both Beca and Chloe yelp, "Jesse!" Their surprise quite evident in their voices and demeanor.

"Becaaw!," shouts Jesse, "Wow, you look great!," he says this with a sincere smile. "Bumper said you all were going to a salon. I have to say, they did an excellent job."

"Thanks," Beca says breaking eye contact with him. She realizes that seeing Benji there should have clued her in that Jesse was also there. Benji and her had spent so much time in the back of the room lately, she actually doesn't associate the sincere young man with her boyfriend anymore.

 _Abra abracadabra  
I wanna reach out and grab ya  
Abracadabra  
Abracadabra_

Jesse steps forward and plants a kiss on her cheek. Chloe notes that he has a vaguely inebriated look in his eyes. She guesses that he has already been drinking.

The kiss serves to unfreeze Beca who was completely shocked at seeing Jesse here. Stupefied she asks, "What are you doing here? I thought you were crazy mad busy with the project?"

"Oh, we are, but I told the guys that I really needed to see My Girlfriend, so I really pushed them and we made a lot of progress today. Because, you know nothing's more important than My Girlfriend," answers Jesse. "I brought a bunch of them," he says, as he gestures backwards with one of the bottles he's holding. "I really want to introduce you, My Girlfriend, to them."

Jesse turns to Chloe and smiles. "Chloe, I'm so glad you could keep MY GIRL company today." He takes a sip of his beer but it doesn't cover his smirk. There's something quite challenging in his demeanor as he wraps an arm around Beca's waist and pulls her close.

He presses a kiss to her temple. The move is territorial, and she can tell he's doing it to remind Chloe that he's Beca's boyfriend.

"When did you get here?," Beca asks.

"Oh, just a little bit ago. Bumper brought us all in his limousine," Jesse says, gesturing back towards where they can see Bumper kissing Fat Amy. Jesse turns back to the two women. "Caught most of your performance. It was quite entertaining, and enlightening."

Both women are a bit confused by this statement. Before they can say anything, Jesse smiles smugly and points with his bottle of beer. "Hey, can I borrow you for a few, Beca?," he asks happily as he leans in and presses another kiss to Beca's lips. "I really want to introduce you to some of the people I'm working for and with."

"Ummm…" Beca's at a loss.

"I'm sure Chloe doesn't mind," he says, swinging his arm around her shoulder, pulling her along. Beca starts to argue, but he cuts her off. "You'll get back to the girls in just a couple minutes. I really want you to meet these guys. It's important for me and my career." He does his best puppy dog eyes.

Chloe understands Jesse's move and inwardly scoffs at how stupid he's being. She sees the conflict on her friend's face, so decides to help her out. "You go Becs, I'll meet you back at the table in a couple."

Beca exhales, and there's an obvious sense of relief from the smaller woman. "Okay Jesse, lead the way." Jesse turns as Jody calls out to him. While he's turned away, Beca mouths to Chloe, ' _Thank You_ '.

She notices that Jesse sways a bit and rolls her eyes. "So, am I just blurry, or have you had a few?," Beca asks, slightly annoyed

"Maybe a few," Jesse says. "But the truth is I'm just smitten with you."

Beca just rolls her eyes.

"We'll see you around, Chloe!," he says before leading Beca away. Beca looks over her shoulder apologetically as she follows.

Chloe stands rigid watching Beca be led away feeling furious. It takes all of her willpower, but she does not run after Jesse and punch him for treating Beca like some property. Does not confront him on his condescending attitude. Instead she turns and walks over to the bar to get another drink.

The bartender is quick. He sees that the redhead isn't in the mood for the playful banter of before, so he fills the order quickly, and within moments she has a free Moscow Mule in hand. Chloe turns back around and is sipping away at the drink as she contemplates what just happened.

She's furious with Jesse for his behavior, for the obvious challenge, for how he just swooped in and took Beca away from her. Chloe knows that he has every right to do it, but something feels different about this time. It feels like Jesse's marking territory, letting her know that Beca' spoken for.

As she watches, Jesse introduces Beca to a number of men in his group. Chloe has never seen them before, so she assumes they are the guys Jesse is working on the film with. They look like they would fit right in with the USC Boys. Not for the first time, Chloe so wishes she had been bolder Beca's freshman year. Then maybe it would have been her whom Beca had kissed, that it would be her whom Beca chose to be with.

"Ummm, Hello," Chloe turns towards the stage and sees Emily standing there all awkward and stiff. She has half the Bellas standing behind her. Every one of them except, Beca, Fat Amy and her.

"My boyfriend just sang me an amazing song, and I want to return the favor with an original song I wrote just for him."

Chloe has to chuckle at the look of pure adoration on Benji's face. Who would have thought Benji would find someone who loves him so deeply? Chloe is happy for the couple, but she does feel a tinge of jealousy.

"It's called ' _Only You_ '.

Lily starts to beatbox, laying down a strong percussion sound, Jessica and Ashley join in adding more percussion sounds, along with a gentle background sound. Cynthia Rose and Maria layer in another sound, and finally Aubrey and Stacie join the harmonization.

Beca is impressed. The Bellas must have been rehearsing this. She hears some tweaks she would make, but the ability of the Bellas to deliver such a techno sound with only their mouths, is astonishing.

Emily steps to the front and begins to sing, her focus solely on Benji.

 _It's you, only you can be  
Everything to me, only you  
And how I've tried to deny or hide  
Put away my pride, only you_

Unlike the Bellas who sang before her, the youngest Bella stands in one place and just sings with her heart.

 _I'll repeat this phrase through all my days  
With my last breath, only you  
I'll repeat this phrase through all my days  
With my last breath, only you_

Emily is giving it her all, and the crowd is appreciative. Her song is soulful, each lyric sung with real love.

 _Only you  
Only you  
Only you  
Only you_

Even from her position at the bar, Chloe can see Emily blushing. She's putting her heart out for all to see.

 _And it shows because my heart beats so  
I will always love only you  
Beautiful, so beautiful  
All this love is for only you_

Chloe smirks, "Man, Emily's blush may be cuter than Beca's"

 _I'll repeat this phrase through all my days  
With my last breath, only you  
I'll repeat this phrase through all my days  
With my last breath, only you_

The Bellas backing her up all drop off and allow the only sound to be Emily as she finishes her song.

 _Only you  
Only you  
Only you  
Only you_

The Bellas cheer loudly as Emily finishes her song. It sounds like everyone in the club is cheering as Emily bows quickly and steps down from the stage handing the mic to Jesse who has raced up a song already chosen.

Benji sweeps the tall young Bella into his arms, lifting her off the ground and spinning her about. She laughs and bends down to plant a kiss on his lips.

Chloe loves it, but her mood sours instantly as Jesse start to speak.

Jesse stands there in front of the crowd with the microphone in one hand. "So, I guess this is where we sing a song to the love of our lives. My name is Jesse and I am lucky to have the love of my life here. This song is for her, for us, and our future."

Beca begins to feel a blush warm her skin as Jesse's eyes bore down on her.

He starts to sing and it's easy to remember he is very talented. Just as Benji and Emily, it's easy to see he's focused on one person in the crowd. This only adds to Beca's embarrassment.

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

Jesse can sing, Beca will give him that. It's one of the things that attracted her to him in the first place.

 _I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find_

She's torn at the moment because Beca really hates that she's so easily flustered by Jesse obviously serenading her, but she's also touched by the gesture.

 _Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told_

On stage Jesse never takes his eyes off Beca as he starts to move, his inner entertainer taking over.

 _I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, couldn't I, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

Years of performing with the Trebles has instilled a fair amount of talent when it comes to moving on stage, and he calls upon that now.

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

He's always been quite confident in himself, but how his life has been going since moving to the west coast, has left him quite cocky.

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

Jesse moves with ease, his steps matching the feel of the song.

 _I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn_

Still no matter how much he gets into his performance, he never loses focus on the petite woman who owns his heart.

 _Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told_

Chloe is watching, but dividing her attention between the former Trebles captain and her best friend.

 _I, feel something so wrong  
But doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

The redhead can see Beca, and years of knowing the DJ, she can tell she's touched by her boyfriend's gesture. It's a reminder that he is Beca's boyfriend.

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

Jesse is kneeling at the stage's edge, just belting out the lyrics, just as they were written to be.

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

The crowd is appreciative of the performance and it gets the ovation it deserves.

Chloe's face falls. She watches Jesse jump from the stage and sweep Beca into a kiss. This gets a louder ovation from the crowd.

Unknown to the redhead, she's being spied upon by Aubrey. The blonde watches the dejected look on her best friend's face. She decides it's time to give another nudge.

Aubrey walks up to the MC and grabs the song catalog. Flipping through it quickly, she finds the song she wants. Pointing to it she fixes him a look. "This is the song I'm singing." The naturally intense blonde holds up her finger and proceeds to explain in exquisite detail, just how much pain he will feel if her song choice is replaced by any other song; especially one picked by Fat Amy.

The man visibly gulps, nods, and queues her song choice.

Stepping up with the microphone, she doesn't waste time with any introduction, but instead goes right into the song.

 _Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing  
How it's all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better,  
To never ask why_

"HEY! That's not the song I chose for the aca-Nazi!," Fat Amy huffs. The Bellas all chuckle, just knowing Aubrey probably threatened the poor MC.

 _Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die_

Aubrey has always had a great voice and loves to sing. She's continued to sing with her church choir, but she rarely gets to sing like this. She misses it.

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

Similar to many of the others who have sung before her, Aubrey is also singing with all her heart, imbuing the song with love, but where others were singing romantic love, this is love for a sister.

 _Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy  
Even when it's not right_

It doesn't matter, the heart she's imbuing the song, is clearly heard by all, as she gives an incredible performance.

 _Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die_

Though it's not apparent to the crowd, the true audience of this song hears it and knows the message is being sung to her. It brings a tear to her eye, just knowing she has such an amazing friend in her corner.

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

Still, as much as she would love to do as Aubrey is pushing, she just knows it would be a disaster.

 _Ever worry that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by  
Tell me are you just getting by, by, by_

Aubrey fixes her eyes on Chloe, and prays that the message is getting through to her sometimes very stubborn friend.

 _Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die_

The Bellas have never heard Aubrey sing with so much passion. They are really impressed, especially Stacie, who knows what the blonde is doing, and has never been more in love.

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

Aubrey is pouring her all into the song, just knowing that these are the right words Chloe needs to hear.

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

Her heart breaks a little as she sees the redhead give a slight shake of her head, and walks away, off towards the restrooms.

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

It seems Chloe will need another nudge. Unknown to the blonde, this nudge was just around the corner, literally.

o0o

Jesse knows he has been in the wrong when it comes to Beca lately, but he wants to make it right with Beca, so they can get back on track. This Karaoke night is the perfect opportunity to do just that.

He knows in his mind that Beca and him belong together. That's how their movie is supposed to end. The lead guy gets the lead girl and they live happily ever after. Tonight, he's going to use Beca's medium, music, to remind her how good they have been these past few years.

By happenstance he spots Chloe walking to the ladies' room, and Jesse is reminded why he hasn't progressed further in his movie ending.

Good RomComs just never have a Chloe in it to mess everything up.

It's time to confront this obstacle head on. He excuses himself and follows Chloe down the corridor to the restrooms.

o0o

Chloe steps out of the ladies' room, pondering if she should get another Moscow Mule, or switch to water. It takes her a second to realize there's someone in the corridor in her path. She feels her heart constrict in her chest as she realizes she's alone with Jesse.

She's not sure when it changed. Back at Barden they had known each other. Might have even considered each other friends; acquaintances for sure. Now, there isn't even the pretense of friendship. The unsaid thing between them, it's grown too big. They are not friends, they are rivals, and quite possibly enemies.

The curly haired brunette leans back against the wall of the hallway. He turns his head towards Chloe and flashes that aggravating boyish smirk. "That was quite a performance earlier."

"Uh, thanks…" she answers, slowing to a stop. "You said that earlier."

"Yeah, I did, but you know, I figured it was such a great performance, it deserves more praise," he shakes his head with a chuckle.

"Ummm, thanks I guess,"

A silence hangs over them, and they stand awkwardly not sure what to do, till Chloe says, "Well, I'll just be going now." With that she tries to sneak past Jesse.

"You know though, it's never going to happen," Jesse says, voice low, so low Chloe almost misses it.

"What?," it's posed as a question, but it's more a challenge.

"You're never going to kiss her." The tone he uses irks Chloe. "She doesn't want to kiss you."

Chloe stares dumbfounded for a moment.

He continues, "Your little fairy tale is coming to an end. Playing house with my girlfriend, enjoy it while it lasts, because it's ending."

Her fists clench and she has to resist the overwhelming urge to punch Jesse square in the nose.

"Maybe you just wanted to ' _experiment_ ' a little. I don't know, Chloe, but my girlfriend isn't into experimenting. She's straight, she's always been straight, and she's always going to be straight," Jesse says with conviction. A self-serving smirk still confidently plastered on his face.

"Are you trying to convince me," Chloe finally responds. It comes out automatically, but she's actually quite proud of the retort, "or yourself?." She's not sure where this bit of backbone came from, but she's had just about enough of Jesse's game.

He visibly stiffens.

"She's not gay," he declares. "She's straight. You're just making a fool of yourself."

Chloe crosses her arms, determined to let Jesse get his rant out. There was nothing to be gained arguing.

"She loves me, her boyfriend and future husband. She loves the strength I provide. She will never love you the same way she loves me."

Tears build in her cerulean blue eyes, but Chloe is determined to hold them back. She won't give Jesse his satisfaction.

"I'm going to go, and show my girlfriend just how much I love her," Jesse says as he pushes off the wall. "You know, I came with a whole bunch of great guys, maybe you could find a guy to take your mind off of my girlfriend."

Chloe just stands there, in total shock. She steps out of the corridor and watches Jesse return to his group, putting his arms around Beca.

Chloe really wishes she could just go over and punch Jesse out…the jackass is being such a douche… and a decision is made.

o0o

Fat Amy is back up on the small stage belting her version of Meghan Trainor's _Dear Future Husband._ It's your expected Fat Amy performance. It's all Fat Amy.

One thing anyone who has ever watched Fat Amy perform can appreciate about the Aussie is how much effort she puts into it. From the animated way she acts out all of the lyrics, to the more provocative gestures, such as grabbing her crotch or putting a hand on her back to accentuate a hip thrust, or drawing a finger across her bosom.

The crowd can't help but eat up her performance. None more so than her future husband, Bumper, who is on the edge of the stage taking in the performance.

The crowd gives a thunderous ovation at the end of the Aussie's unique performance, and Bumper pulls Fat Amy into a deep kiss.

While the crowd is hooting, and hollering about the public display of affection by the engaged pair, Jesse leads the USC Boys up onto the stage and selects another song.

"Hey, I just wanted to sing another song for My Girl," Jesse says into the microphone. However, he isn't gazing out at the petite brunette, he's staring at Chloe.

The USC Boys start harmonizing in the background, and Jesse begins to hum along with his eyes closed. Then when he opens them, he begins to sing,

 _Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my best-est  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn,  
To win some or learn some_

This choice of song feels like it was made for a cappella, a soft loving song, that Jesse is ruining for Chloe.

 _But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

The former Treble is now focused on Beca, and he is singing with heart, but Beca can tell something is off.

 _Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We are just one big family  
And it's our Godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

It's like the song is being sung for the wrong reasons. She also notices that Jesse has glanced back a number of times, and she realizes he's been looking at Chloe, which is just confusing.

 _So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

For the audience, it's an incredible performance, and there are more than a few singing along.

 _D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear_

For Chloe, it's a gauntlet being tossed at her feet.

 _But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm yours_

The decision is made.

 _Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours  
So please don't please don't please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
'Cause our time is short  
This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours_

The crowd is ecstatic. The many performers during the night have put on some truly amazing performances.

Jesse again pulls Beca in for a kiss, but it's rather chaste, as it doesn't feel heartfelt, especially for the DJ.

Chloe marches straight towards the stage, determination on her face.

"Hey, everything okay?," Beca's voice asks from behind Chloe. The redhead grimaces slightly as she closes her eyes for a moment, before drawing in a deep breath and turning around to face Beca.

"Yeah, everything is fine, but I need you to listen to the song I'm going to sing…"Chloe pauses, drawing courage, "carefully."

Not the answer she was expecting, Beca nods, "O-kay, sure."

Chloe nods and heads over to the MC, and tells him the song she wants. Then steps to the front of the stage facing Beca. "This one is for you, Becs."

 _I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop_

Jesse's face goes beet red at the recognition of the song Chloe is singing. He instantly knows what Chloe is doing.

 _I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted cryin'  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can_

Beca's face warms with a blush the instant she recognizes the song. Yet she's perplexed as to why Chloe is singing it for her.

At least that's what she's telling herself.

Except she knows why.

And she suspects she's known for awhile.

Yet somehow managed to repress those thoughts.

 _I'll stop time for you  
The second you say you'd like me to  
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_

Her eyes cut over to Beca to share a look. Her eyes trying to convey the sincerity of what she's singing. Her voice clear, melodious, and perfect for this song.

 _Baby, just to wake up with you  
Would be everything I need and this could be so different  
Tell me what you want to do_

The words cut true to the feelings Chloe has held for Beca, how it seems she would never get a chance with her because Jesse was always there. Has always been there with a silent claim since day one on Beca, which Chloe hates to admit, but she knows deep in her heart she would be better.

 _'Cause I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted cryin'  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can_

Singing with her eyes closed, Chloe's hoping beyond hope that Beca will realize the feelings Chloe has for her. That she will hear the message she has so wanted to deliver to her best friend for so many years.

Beca is sure she's never heard Chloe sing better.

 _Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted cryin'  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can_

Beca is sure she's never heard her best friend's message clearer. It is coming through loud and clear, even for someone who can be so obtuse about her feelings, and of those around her.

She's hearing the message…

It's sending her in a spiral…

She's not gay.

The conversations from earlier in the day running through her head on an endless loop.

She's not gay.

Sure, she has always appreciated a beautiful woman. An aesthetic appreciation of a woman's beauty is no different, than appreciating a masterpiece of art.

She's not gay.

 _Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted cryin'  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can_

Appreciating a masterpiece of art. This is how she appreciates Chloe's beauty. If any woman is a work of art, it's Chloe Beale.

She's a masterpiece created by the universe. That doesn't mean she's gay.

That doesn't mean she's gay for Chloe.

She's not gay.

But Chloe is saying she's gay for her. There's no mistaking this message. There's no hiding from what's being said.

 _Better than he can_

She loves her boyfriend. She loves Jesse.

Sex has never been all that important to her, but when she's in the mood for it, it's good. She loves to feel so deeply connected to him. She could never imagine loving a woman the same way she loves Jesse… Except at that moment… she does.

She's not just in love with Chloe, but in LOVE with Chloe, and all that entails.

Beca looks up at the stage with her mouth hanging open, and her eyes as big as saucers.

 _Give me a sign  
Take my hand, we'll be fine  
Promise I won't let you down  
Just know that you don't  
Have to do this alone  
Promise I'll never let you down_

Chloe opens her eyes and looks into Beca's.

The petite brunette has tears in her eyes.

And she gives Chloe a sign.

Beca leaves.

She turns and runs.

She runs from the bar as fast as she can.

She doesn't stop running.

 _Cause I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted cryin'  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can, oh oh_

The Bellas are shocked by this turn of events. Aubrey looks flabbergasted. Emily is stunned, and ready to cry. Stacie and CR look to one another and shake their heads, dejected.

"Shawshank? Where ya going!?," Fat Amy shouts after the fleeing brunette.

Chloe is crestfallen,and her singing shows. The passion is gone. She ends the song barely above a whisper.

 _Better than he can  
Better than he can_

Jesse smirks at Chloe and walks out, following Beca.

 _Better than he can_

Stacie and Emily climb onto the stage. Stacie, picking a song, while Emily takes Chloe into her arms. Aubrey is there a half-heartbeat later. Arm around her best friend.

The music starts for a new song and Stacie is waving the rest of the Bellas up onto the stage. The leggy brunette starts the singing.

 _Right right, turn off the lights,_

 _We gonna lose our minds tonight,_

 _What's the dealio?_

Emily sing the next set of lyrics, her arm still wrapped around the redhead.

 _I love when it's all too much,  
Five a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?_

CR comes in next. Picking right up in the song.

 _Party crasher,  
Panty snatcher,  
Call me up if you a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy_

Aubrey takes her index finger and lifts Chloe's chin, as she sings.

 _Why so serious?_

All the Bellas are now on stage, singing the chorus.

 _So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be, anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

The enthusiasm of the Bellas helps masks the drama which has just occurred on this same little stage. As always the verve with which the Bellas sing has the entire crowd cheering them on.

 _Slam slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand,  
Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
Can't stop, comin' in hot,  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now (so fuckin' on right now)_

All the Bellas continue to sing and Chloe feels their love and support. It helps to mend a tiny portion of Chloe's shattered heart.

 _Party crasher,  
Panty snatcher,  
Call me up if you a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?_

Chloe no longer needs Aubrey and Emily to hold her up.

Tentatively she raises the microphone to her lips and begins to sing along with the rest.

 _So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be, anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

The redhead receives so many encouraging remarks and supportive smiles. It warms her heart.

 _Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

All the women are singing to Chloe now, trying to convey their love and support.

 _You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always,  
Party on our own_

The song is a small gesture, but it's heartfelt, and the best way the Bellas can express themselves to the redhead. Chloe responds, and while the pain is still there, it's masked, and easier for her to deal with.

 _So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be, anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be, anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)_

For a moment, Chloe can forget how her heart is shattered. For a moment she can forget who literally fled out the door.

For a moment she can forget all that she lost this evening.

 **o0o**

 **Don't hate me. Please. Things are coming to a head.**

 **Also, the night is always darkest before the dawn.**

 **By the way, the idea of Beca singing** _ **Barbie Girl**_ **at a Karaoke Bar was suggested by BlackLightning1212, in her story '** _ **I Dare You**_ **' as a joke she was worried Fat Amy was going to play on her. I loved the idea and asked for permission to use it, a long time ago. Luckily for me BlackLightning1212 said yes.**

 **Songs Used:**

 **Justin Timberlake's** _ **Rock Your Body**_

 **Paula Abdul's** _ **Opposites Attract**_

 **Panic at the Disco's** _ **Don't Threaten Me with a Good Tim**_ **e"**

 **Elvis Presley's** _ **Fools Rush In**_

 **Bruno Mars's** _ **Treasure**_

 **Meghan Trainor's** _ **All About That Bass**_

 **Def Leppard's** _ **Pour Some Sugar On Me**_

 **Aqua's** _ **Barbie Girl**_

 **Katy Perry's** _ **I Kissed a Girl**_

 **Steve Miller Band's** _ **Abracadabra**_

 **Kaskade's** _ **Only You**_

 **One Republic's** _ **Counting Stars**_

 **Pink's** _ **Try**_

 **Jason Mraz's** _ **I'm Yours**_

 **Shawn Mendes'** _ **Treat You Better  
**_ **Pink's** _ **Raise Your Glass**_


	27. Chapter 27 - Thoughts & Advice

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's is the newest chapter.**

 **Sorry it took me so long to post it. I actually had to break it into two chapters, there was just so much to cover. I hope you like where I chose to end it.**

 **I really appreciate the response to this story. It has made writing it so much better. The reviews from the last chapter were amazing.**

 **I once again want to thank BeChloeIsLegit for all her help. You've been a great writing partner.**

 **Second, this chapter is dedicated to a friend and fellow writer. I know things are not in a good place, and you need to step away for a while. Know that when you need or want a friend, I'm here. Until then you are in my thoughts, and you are a Gem. By the way, I need my TPM and IDLYBAW back. I was reading those.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any rights to Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

CHAPTER 27

 _ *****Thoughts & Good Advice*****_

"Hello?"

"Sam? It's Beca. Sorry to be calling so late."

"That's okay, Beca. What can I do for you?"

"J Michael was talking about recruiting a talent out of New York who's looking to relocate to LA; right?"

"Yeah, boss."

"Send me her particulars, and contact information. Then book me a flight to New York for tonight. I'm going to close that deal," Beca instructs her assistant. "I'll need everything. Flight, hotel, and a scheduled appointment."

"Okay, you got it, boss."

"And, Sam, I need you to keep this to yourself."

"Boss?"

"I know you and Chloe have grown close…"

"We're cousins…"

"I know, it's further proof the Universe is fucking with me. But I digress. I need some space, and have to take care of something…"

"My lips are sealed, boss."

"Just let her know… I'm okay. And also book me a flight to Portland, Maine. Make it for Wednesday. I should be done with everything in New York by then."

"You got it, boss," says Sam.

"Chloe was right, you're doing an incredible job. I really appreciate it Sam. I couldn't do any of this without you."

"Thanks, boss," replies Sam, a little bit worried.

"Sam," she thinks about saying more, but then says, "text me the particulars when you have the tickets and itinerary."

"Will do, boss. Have a safe flight," Sam says reluctantly.

"Thanks. Hold down the fort for me," Beca responds and hangs up. Beca looks at the Uber driver. "Change of plans. Take me to LAX."

o0o

Beca enters the airport terminal without a destination in mind. She's not looked at her mobile since she ended the call with Sam. It's been buzzing pretty constantly, so she's pretty sure she has a ton of messages from the Bellas.

At some point, she's going to have to check for Sam's message with her travel itinerary. Looking at the departures for New York City, she sees there's a redeye direct flight leaving in just under two hours. Beca hopes Samantha was able to secure a seat on that flight.

Reluctantly, Beca opens her mobile phone and sees she has a number of messages. She's not ready to read them.

She's not sure what she fears most, deep disapproval or deep disappointment. Beca remembers all too vividly the way Chloe's eyes glistened from tears about to be shed as she literally sang her heart out to her.

And Beca knows she broke the redhead's heart by running.

She couldn't help it though. She panicked. A full-on panic attack had gripped her to her core.

Her thumb hovers over the message app. Deep breath, close eyes, as the thumb falls on the message icon. Hesitantly she opens her eyes and begins to read the messages.

They are what she expected.

 _BlondeTyrant [10:18PM]: WTF HOBBIT!_

 _SaucyAussie: [10:18PM]: Shawshank! Where are you? Just shag the Ginger and get it over with already. Everyone will be happier. Because you know everyone loves a good Bhloe_

 _BlondeTyrant: [10:18PM]: HOBBIT! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS BACK HERE!_

 _BabyBella: [10:19PM]: Beca? R U OK? Please let me know how U R_

 _SexyLegs: [10:20PM]: Beca, Come Back. You have part of your answer_

Beca smirks as she reads the texts. She really needs to stop letting Chloe create the usernames in her address book.

 _Jesse: [10:20PM]: Becaaw, So HAPPY right now. Can't believe she did that. Wait up, we'll head home_

Beca rolls her eyes. She can't believe Jesse thought she was choosing him.

 _BlondeTyrant: [10:21PM]: HOW DARE YOU DO THAT HOBBIT!_

 _BabyBella: [10:22PM]: Beca? Please come back_

 _SexyLegs: [10:22PM]: On second thought Beca, Don't Come Back. Aubrey might murder you. Text back and I will let you know when it's safe_

 _SaucyAussie: [10:23PM]: Shawshank-you're kinda falling down on your Maid of Honor obligations._

 _LLRose: [10:23PM]: Queen Bee? It's okay-don't go_

 _BlondeTyrant: [10:24PM]: Beca, seriously, Chloe took a leap. You should have caught her._

 _SexyLegs: [10:25PM]: Seriously Beca, Stay Away. Don't want to have to have to have conjugal visits with Aubrey_

 _BlondeTyrant [10:25PM]: How could you not catch Chloe!?_

 _SaucyAussie: [10:27PM]: Shawshank, where are you? kinda figured you would come back by now_

 _BabyBella: [10:29PM]: Beca? U OK? Please let me know how U R_

 _SweetGinger; [10:30PM]: I'm sorry_

Beca can't believe Chloe feels the need to apologize. Then realizes it's exactly what Chloe Beale would do.

 _Jesse: [10:30PM]: Becaaw, are you headed back to my place?_

Beca scoffs. When had Jesse become so clueless?

 _LLRose: [10:32PM]: Queen Bee?_

 _SexyLegs: [10:35PM] Did you need time to figure things out_

 _BlondeTyrant: [10:37PM]: What the fuck is going on?_

 _BabyBella: [10:38PM]: Beca please_

 _SaucyAussie: [10:40PM]: Hey Shawshank, this seems like unnecessary drama, just come back and make right with Ginger_

 _SweetGinger; [10:45PM]: Make good choices Becs_

 _BabyBella: [10:49PM]: Beca can we talk? Please._

 _Jesse: [10:50PM]: Becaaw? Are you at home?_

 _BlondeTyrant [10:57PM]: Chloe is hurting. Come back_

 _Jesse: [11:00PM]: Becaaw? Can you text me back?_

 _Lily [11:01PM]: Your ticket is booked on Delta flight 118. Seat 6a. Seats 6b and 6c, next to yours have been saved, so you have the full row._

Beca furrows her brow as she reads the text from Lily. She shivers involuntarily.

 _Cuz'n: [11:02PM]: Boss - You're booked on Delta flight 118- Direct to LaGuardia, New York City. Seat 6a. Leaving at 12:30AM. Hope you're at the airport. Will setup hotel and meetings next. Good Luck._

Now Beca would be more creeped out, but over the years she's grown used to Lily. She ignores the rest of the messages. She only replies to Chloe's.

 _TinyDJ: [12:17AM]: I'm the one who's sorry. I have to take care of some things. I will make good choices. Tell the Bellas I'm sorry and not to worry._

It's not enough. She knows it. But it's all she has right now. With a sigh, she heads to the Delta Airlines ticket counter to grab her ticket and check-in.

o0o

Chloe unlocks the door to their apartment and opens it hurriedly, though she knows it's a futile gesture.

She's disappointed, that small part of her that always holds out hope had kept her believing Beca would be there. The lights inside are all off; their darkness extinguishes her hope.

The TV isn't on, nor is music playing in the background. The silence is deafening.

The message is loud and clear. There's nobody home.

She knew this was the likelihood, even as she rushed home. She'd paid no heed to Aubrey's warnings. She had to reach Beca before her friend left, though she was sure it was too late. This thought lingered, and grew and grew with every minute that passed as she headed back to their apartment.

It hadn't really hit her until now, being back at their apartment. Seeing it for herself.

She isn't here.

Only silence.

She. Isn't. Here.

Nothing else matters.

Beca. Isn't. Here.

Chloe knew this would happen. Why had she not trusted her instincts?

Chloe had always dreaded this.

It was something cold, rooted in the deepest parts of her soul. That someday she would cross the line and create a rift in her relationship with Beca.

She had driven Beca away today.

Now there's just this emptiness inside her.

A storm of despair rages inside her mind, but her soul feels hollow.

She can't move for the longest time. When she does it's only to sink to her knees.

And she cries.

Her sobs racked her entire body.

She cries until she feels arms encircling her. Aubrey and Stacie together lift her to her feet and guide Chloe towards Aubrey's apartment. Emily looks at the empty apartment with a deep sense of regret and closes the door.

She can't stay here anymore than Chloe can.

o0o

A little over two hours after getting Sam's message with the flight information, Beca is sitting in her seat, 6a, next to the window. She peers out the small portal window, though it's the middle of the night and the most she can see is the lights of cities and large towns below.

She can't believe Lily was right, she's in 6a and has the entire row to herself. Not for the first time, she chooses to ignore how creepy that is. It's just Lily.

She feels the engines change pitch, and the plane ascend higher, as the pilot looks to avoid some possible turbulence. Beca wishes she could do that in her life.

Her right knee is jiggling nervously, but she's not sure the reason; is it because of fear, nervousness, anticipation, guilt? Beca really can't answer why. Maybe things can be more than one thing at a time?

One thing she knows is she hates flying, thinking it an inconvenient-convenience. Add on top of it that she'd already been in a foul mood and she, of course, grumbled the whole way through the airport security, down the concourse, and into her seat.

Most of the other passengers are asleep, which any sane person would do on a red-eye from Los Angeles to New York City.

She sits within a small pool of light, an island of light in the darkened cabin, sipping at her rum and coke. For the first time ever in her life, Beca had purchased some of those mini-bottles of booze from the stewardess and a can of coke. Now she's sitting there sipping a rum and coke, with her semi-alcohol induced thoughts, which lead her to the one thing that has kept her going all night.

Chloe.

This journey is for Chloe.

Beca has tried so hard for so long to not dwell on what the redhead means to her—like why there are butterflies in her stomach every time Chloe comes around, why she lets the crazy redheaded girl hold her even when it's not necessary, and why she long ago stopped pushing Chloe away.

Now she has answers as to why, for Chloe, Beca is willing to let her guard down. Why she's like spellbound by the redhead, enough to just let Chloe Beale in right past all her defenses meticulously built up over the years.

Beca manages to still her nervous movements for now. She closes her eyes, as she thinks about the reason why Chloe's name has seemed to be at the back of her mind so often; even while she's been with Jesse these last few years.

This makes her consider her entire relationship with Jesse. She tries to make sense at the fact that she's pretty sure she kissed Jesse on the day of the ICCA finals at least partly because she thought it's what she had to do to prove she is straight. She also may have kissed him out of fear of being alone. Part of her had thought Chloe was graduating; thought Chloe was leaving; moving on. The ICCA competition was supposed to be her last chance to be around Chloe. Kissing Jesse might have partly been to fill the potential hole that was about to open in her life.

Had Jesse been her shield that day? Had he unknowingly been helping her not have to question her heterosexuality? Helping her not to have to be alone?

Dark thoughts swirl through her mind as she peers out at the dark clouds the plane is flying through this night.

Ironically, she would learn later, it hadn't been the last chance for her to be with Chloe. The redhead had maneuvered it so she would remain in school at Barden, for three more years. Three more years with the Bellas and three more years with her.

Now, Beca found herself wondering what it meant to her that her time with the redhead hadn't come to an end. If Chloe hadn't remained at Barden, would Beca have stayed with Jesse for the following three years of school? With Chloe's proximity, did Beca subconsciously hold onto her ' _straight_ ' lifeline?

Beca has a feeling the answer is yes. This causes her to wince at how much of a bitch she has been. She has used Jesse to fill a space, and help define her to the world.

Beca realizes she's used him to hold Chloe at arm's length.

Beca opens another tiny bottle of rum and mixes it into a cup of coke. She swirls it gently to mix and then takes a sip. Thoughts like these demands alcohol; copious amounts of alcohol.

Memories of her time at Barden floods Beca's mind. She knows Jesse has been a good guy; well he had been before he came out to LA. Before Hollywood started to change him. She thinks she might partly be to blame for his changes. She has a feeling she's the catalyst.

While at Barden he had been the perfect boyfriend for Beca—or for anyone, really. He had been kind, and mostly patient. She should love him, in ways more intimate than she does. She does love Jesse, but it feels more like the love for a brother, or a best friend. Romantic love never truly latched on.

Yet she stayed with him, even as he obviously wanted to take it further. Much further than she ever wanted to go. Jesse's one true weakness was he truly believes in Hollywood endings. Her staying with him had fueled his belief that he had found one.

But he hadn't. She isn't his happy ending. The truth is, even after all this time together, he isn't the one who knows Beca. Knows how Beca wants to be held. Knows how Beca wants her coffee in the morning. Knows how Beca likes to be sung to when she's had a particularly trying day. He isn't the one who knows where Beca disappears to when she's having a crappy day.

All of those things are Chloe.

Why had she used Jesse as a shield against being true to herself?

A part of Beca had always wanted more with Chloe - but those feelings had run headlong into the walls she herself erected to protect her heart. Because she wasn't able to better articulate the why of the situation, she had simply ignored and repressed these feelings. The more these feelings manifested themselves, the more she repressed them. And the truth is she hadn't been brave enough to explore these growing needs.

She takes a sip of her rum and coke, deciding to stop that train of thought before it can go any further tonight. There's just not enough booze for her to consume. And, more importantly, no one she can talk to. For now, she would do what she always does and put this thing away to hopefully deal with later.

Well at least try.

Beca leans the seat back and turns off her light, intent on maybe getting a couple hours' sleep. She lets her head fall back to the neck rest, letting out a sigh of dejected tiredness. When she starts to fall asleep, she dreams of cerulean blue eyes, and fire red curls, and she sleeps with a smile on her lips.

o0o

Chloe enters the teacher's staff room, going straight for the coffee machine. Generally, she would avoid the caffeinated beverage when at the academy, but today she needed something extra to get her through.

Sleep really hasn't been something she's doing anymore. Emily and she have been crashing at Aubrey's apartment.

She also needed some time to be alone with her thoughts. She loves her Bella sisters, especially Bree, Stacie, and Emily, but she really could use less support right now. She's not a fragile piece of crystal that's going to shatter. Yes, it hurt to watch Beca flee, but Chloe had always known that was what would happen.

Chloe had just finished a frustrating fifty minutes trying to get her students to appreciate the music of the Seventies, however, this was not the cause of her tension, no that was her own stupidity.

It had been three days since she stupidly confessed her love to Beca through song. Three days since Beca had run. Three days since Beca effectively disappeared from her life, with just one message that night. Three days walking around their apartment like a zombie.

Chloe massages her temple, hoping for relief.

The coffee is ready, and the redhead absently lifts it to her mouth, only to swear loudly when the hot liquid burns her tongue.

"Astoreen, are ye alright?"

Chloe whips her head around, embarrassment coloring her cheeks pink. She feels like a child being caught red-handed. A little chagrined she answers, "Hey Mrs. O'Shaughnessy, sorry about that."

"I've tol' ya lass, ye c'n call me Kate," scolds the older woman.

Chloe gives her a smirk. "When we're not at school if I'm remembering right."

The older woman gives her a look, then waves it away. "Oh, ye. How c'n I scold ye f'r bein' polite." The old woman's face softens. "Now, Astoreen, are ye alright?"

Chloe smiles at the Irish term of endearment. "Yeah, I'm fine, just not thinking this morning. How are you doing?"

The older woman smiles fondly at the younger woman. "I'm well, me Astoreen. Now, do ye want t' tell me the truth?"

Chloe smiles, but it's easy for the wise Irish woman to see the smile doesn't reach the young redhead's eyes. "I'm fine."

"Ye don't look fine, me Astoreen. In fact, ye seem rather agitated. Anything I can help ye with?"

Chloe shakes her head. "It's not a work matter."

"Ach, like that's ever been a matter. Something troubles ya. Perhaps sharing yer troubles with a friend might help."

Chloe considers the offer, but she doesn't have the time right now. She's supposed to have a one-on-one tutorial in five minutes. She shakes her head. "Maybe another time. I have to get back to the music room, Mrs. O'Shaughnessy." Silence settles between them and she sighs.

The old Irish woman studies her, which makes Chloe smile sheepishly. "Of course, Astoreen, now off with ye. Don't let this cailleach keep ye." To emphasize this the old Irish woman does a little shooing motion with her hands.

Chloe giggles and raises her mug in salute and heads back to the music room. Truth be told she's not really up for a lesson, but she made a commitment.

She walks into the music room and automatically heads to the piano. The room is empty, but that's to be expected. The lesson doesn't start for another four minutes. Chloe opens the cover of the piano, as she sits on the bench, and lets her fingers rest on the keys. As she's waiting though, her fingers get antsy, and soon she's lightly ghosting them across the keys.

Without much thought, she starts playing a tune. She doesn't really care all that much what the tune is. Chloe has always liked the sound of a piano. The sound of a piano has always calmed her down and allowed Chloe to forget about all the problems. What she starts playing matches what she is feeling inside; it's something slow and slightly depressing. It takes a minute for her to realize what she's playing.

When she does, her lips turn up into a sad smile. Guess her subconscious is picking her tunes. Her fingers dance along the keys to the tune of ' _Let Her Go'._

She starts singing without much thought, the words just flowing forth.

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

She lets the melody sink-in allowing her feelings of heartbreak to infuse with the tune.

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go_

Chloe plays with delicate, agile movements, made perfect by her long fingers. She hits each note in a way that makes the piano ring softly.

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies_

Her world is crumbling around her, but she's known it was coming. She's prepared her heart for it. Yet the pain is worse than she expected. Right now, she's just too tired to pick up the pieces.

The singing and the playing help, allowing her mind to wander from what she's been worrying about.

 _Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

Chloe's long, delicate fingers are flying over the keys, with obvious skill. The redhead's gaze is focused solely on the piano, concentrated, and serious. She doesn't notice Mrs. O'Shaughnessy come to the doorway.

 _Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep_

Mrs. O'Shaughnessy stands at the door, just listening to the way Chloe is playing the piano. The sadness of the young redhead is just infused into the melody. Considering the obvious emotional state of Chloe, Mrs. O'Shaughnessy is actually quite impressed with how well the young redhead is playing.

 _Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

It's only topped by how well the young woman is singing. The Blues origin of the song perfectly captured by the redhead's surprising ability to sing bass.

Beca's face flashes in Chloe's mind as she sings the chorus. It causes a slight catch in her voice.

 _And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go_

For a moment thoughts of Beca distracts the redhead and her finger slips, just a little, hitting the wrong key. Immediately her concentration goes back to the music, refocusing her.

 _Well, you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

In the back of her consciousness, Chloe hears someone at the door, and then footsteps into the room. She doesn't let this intrusion interrupt what is a rather calming exercise. However, she does pull herself back to reality a bit. Not letting herself be so lost in the music.

 _Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go_

The grandmotherly woman steps into the room and closes the door behind her. Chloe looks up, her eyes meeting Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's. They share sad smiles.

 _And you let her go_

"Ach, me wee Astoreen, what has ye so brónach? So, sad?," Mrs. O'Shaughnessy asks.

Chloe shakes her head. "I'm not feeling sad. I'm just wallowing in the uselessness of my existence."

She says it as a joke, but Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's face suggests she isn't finding any humor in it. With hands on hips, she scolds, "Don't be denigrating me, Astoreen." There's something extra scolding in an Irish accent.

It causes Chloe to sit up and say, "Yes ma'am."

"Better, Astoreen. Now tell me what your wee muirnin Beca's done now?," Mrs. O'Shaughnessy asks with a sigh.

"Why do you think it's Beca?," Chloe asks.

The older woman gives her a soft, knowing smile as she answers, "Because there's no one in this world that can stir up so much emotion in ye, me Astoreen."

Chloe can only smile at this answer. It's true. It's so true.

"Also, because she's worth it," whispers Mrs. O'Shaughnessy. This causes Chloe to smile. "You know, Astoreen, I don't mind listening if ye want t' talk, and maybe, f'r an ol' woman, I might just be able to give ye a wee bit of advice…"

"I can't," Chloe answers. "I have a music lesson any minute." The redhead looks at the clock to emphasize the point. The clock actually shows that the next student is late.

"Ach, you have t'excuse me poor memory, I meant t' tell ye in the break room. Yer next lesson had t' reschedule. I'm sorry, Astoreen."

"It's okay," Chloe replies with a shrug. "Truth is, it's a godsend. I wasn't really in the mood to teach today."

"Well, now ye have the time t' tell me what's goin' on w'ye. I'm always here for ye, Astoreen."

Chloe considers the offer for a half a heartbeat, then launches herself at the Irish grandmother, wrapping her arms around her. She sighs into the older woman's shoulder and whispers, "I'm worried about Beca, and I may have irrevocably destroyed my friendship with her."

"What?," Mrs. O'Shaughnessy asks incredulously. "Don't be daft. Us Gingers are smarter than that. That girl loves ye. It's plain as day."

Chloe shakes her head. "I basically declared my love for her and she ran. Both figuratively and literally ran away. I haven't heard from her since that night, and that was two rather short texts. Since then she's ignored me."

"Oh, such high drama. I blame the soap operas. Give it some time. All the stuff you're dealing with, it's just a bump in the road. It's all part of the lead up to the most amazing relationship the world has ever seen."

Chloe is nonplussed, but she has learned to put great store in any advice Mrs. O'Shaughnessy gives her. "Do you really think so?"

"Aye, lass. That girl loves ye. I think she is dealing with some things, but if ye remain strong, I know love will find the way." There's just such sincerity in her words and in her eyes. It fills her hollow chest with warmth. Suddenly, the thoughts of Beca don't hurt. The memories that have been so bittersweet and tart, are now sweet and delicious. Chloe can't help but smile, fond nostalgia filling her thoughts.

"Now, me Astoreen, why don't ye keep playing?," Mrs. O'Shaughnessy suggests, though there's little doubt for Chloe it is more of a command.

The redhead smiles anyway, nodding. Music makes both of them feel better. "What should I play?"

"Play me the song you would want to play for the wee muirnin if she were here," Mrs. O'Shaughnessy suggests.

A song instantly springs to Chloe's mind. It's been a secret song she's always pictured dancing with Beca to. Dancing at their wedding, in many a fantasy. She sits at the piano bench and her fingers instantly begin tickling the ivory.

Mrs. O'Shaughnessy smiles the moment she hears the melody. It's a favorite. It was the last song she ever danced with Mr. O'Shaughnessy to. It just reinforces the feelings she has for the young redheaded lass and the sense that they are connected in a way that is just a mystery of the universe.

Chloe plays the entire first verse before she circles back and begins singing. She worried that with all the emotions churning in her that her voice might catch, but it comes out clear and strong.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

The first time Chloe had heard this song on the radio, she had been looking out across the student common of Barden and had just happened to have her eyes land on Beca.

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Chloe's fingers dance across the keys as she remembers Beca had been in her usual spot under the oak tree, working on a mix of course. It was one of those moments she knew her feelings for the young DJ were more than just _Fast Friends_.

 _My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Okay, so maybe she was the _crazy_ one, but Beca had her moments too. Chloe loved every one of them.

Her fingers are quite nimble as she plays. She's often sat in her room with headphones plugged into her keyboard playing this song.

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you_

The words have always rung so true for her. She should have sung this at Karaoke. Maybe Beca wouldn't have run. These are words of love. Not a challenge to Jesse.

 _How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

That's actually what she regrets about that night, she's come to realize. Her declaration of love was tinged with jealousy and a juvenile competition when it should have just been the pure love she has for her tiny DJ.

 _My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Her face shows the emotions she's experiencing but her playing stays pure and perfect. She doesn't think she can make a mistake with this song anymore. Muscle memory is just too ingrained.

She wishes the same could be said in her relationship with Beca. She's made too many mistakes. She just hopes Beca can forgive her.

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you  
Give me all of you_

And while this may never be played at her wedding, it will always be partly true. She will always give her all to Beca.

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

Chloe plays the refrain without vocals one time through as she composes herself for the final verse.

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

She sings with all her heart, because she's singing about Beca, and it just comes naturally, so she ends as strong as she began.

 _I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you_

The last note slowly fades away, and a comfortable silence descends on the room. "Not something you sing if you're _letting her go_ ," observes Mrs. O'Shaughnessy.

"Because I realize I'm not," says Chloe. A realization she hadn't been expecting, dawning for her.

Mrs. O'Shaughnessy asks, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then let's talk about getting your wee muirnin lass."

o0o

Riding in the taxi, Beca looks out the window at the neighborhood, which is both familiar and alien at the same time. It's like nothing here has really changed, but it's been so long it's all a hazy memory.

Her phone buzzes, alerting her of another message. She ignores it as the only people still texting her are Jesse and Aubrey. Neither are people she wants to hear from right now. Aubrey continues to rant at her in that way that actually tells Beca she cares. Jesse, on the other hand, is full on puppy dog. Not a good look.

Beca can't think about that right now. She needs to focus on the task at hand. She girds herself for the confrontation she's about to have with her mother. She's going home, well to a home. It had never felt like her home, but it had been for a couple years before going off to college. Truly it was just the place she and her mom had finally ended up after the divorce. There are very few happy memories tied to the place.

The cab pulls up to the front of the house and Beca contemplates having him just drive on. The cab driver waits, somewhat patiently as Beca just stares at the house, but she can tell he's getting impatient. With a sigh of resignation, Beca pays the cab driver and climbs out of the car, grabbing her small overnight bag from the backseat.

When she created a plan of action in her head, confronting her mother and getting past the mental hurdles that relationship causes, seemed like a smart plan. Now standing before her mother's house in Portland, Maine, it seems stupid and daunting.

She shivers slightly, but she's not sure if that's from the cool mist of the early morning or the tension building within her. She's going to say the cold gray weather, if for no other reason than she's trying to deny how hard this is. It is much cooler here in Portland, Maine, up north of everything that is her life now. It's not cold-cold, but the cool air in Maine is just fresher and has a crispness to it. There's a steady gentle breeze coming off the ocean, that adds to the coolness and pushes the mist about, just adding to the ghostly bleakness of the area, which is fitting as it mirrors her soul right now.

Beca is actually glad she listened to Sam and bought a light jacket back in New York and packed it into her new overnight bag. She had brought nothing with her from LA, save for her phone and the clothes on her back. This had actually been strangely liberating, which is exactly what she needed.

After a few minutes, Beca realizes she's just been standing in front of her mother's house and must look rather suspicious. She decides she needs to get this over with. With reluctant steps, she slowly walks up the short path to the small house which might have once been considered her home.

She walks to the front steps, and stops, wondering if it's not too late to turn around. Can she take another _'fire and brimstone_ ' speech? Probably not. There are only four steps but they seem so imposing at the moment. Will her mother look at her with scorn when she confesses what's in her heart? She wishes Chloe were here, she provides her strength, a strength she needs as she climbs up to the front porch. But then Chloe would be subjected to the homophobia her mother was being indoctrinated in. Beca couldn't do that to the ray of light that is Chloe Beale.

Approaching the front door of a house she hasn't been to in years, Beca is full of trepidation. She has been putting this off for too long. She finds herself wishing this would just be over with already.

Of course, she's stalling at pushing the doorbell. When she finally does, she doesn't hear anything. Now she's in the weird predicament of, does she push the button again, does she wait, or does she knock?

Finally, she feels enough time has passed enough for it to be reasonable for her to knock. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. Then stands there fidgeting, half hoping that her mother isn't actually home. Though the more she thinks about it, that would be stupid and counterproductive. It would mean she would have to wait, wasting time in Portland.

No, Beca has to talk to her mother. It is too important. It is crucial if she's going to fix things with Chloe. Also, she's come to realize she has a mom size hole in her life. Something she had repressed till her well-meaning friends had forced her to confront.

Beca was once quite close to her mother. Her mother had been her world. She was the person who initially introduced Beca to music, and all that world offers.

She remembers her mother's sweet, melodic voice that always would sing her to sleep when she was tired or not feeling well. That was probably what she missed most about her mom.

She's contemplating knocking again when the door does finally open and, with all the courage she can muster, Beca says, "Hey, mom."

An older woman stands in the doorway s, standing rooted in place with shock. It's easy to see that the woman standing before Beca is her mother. She has the same soft brown hair, though it's now streaked with gray. Similar features, though a few more lines around the eyes, and mouth. It's the eyes though that totally reveals the relationship this woman has with Beca. Beca has her mother's eyes. The same storm-blue eyes, with the same hint of sadness. Now those eyes are wide with shock.

The woman whispers in disbelief, "Beca?" It's almost as if she's worried that Beca isn't real, just a trick of the light in the morning mist.

Beca has to fight to maintain eye contact. She hesitantly says, "Hi."

"Beca!" Beca's mother surges forward and wraps Beca into a tight hug. The older woman holds onto Beca like she's afraid the younger woman is going to disappear if she doesn't hold on. Beca is shocked, this is totally not the reception she was expecting. It's then Beca realizes she's holding onto her mother in a similar manner.

They just stand there hugging, for an extended amount of time, neither wanting to be the first to disengage. Beca realizes how much she's missed these hugs, how much she's missed her mother. It also dawns on her how much Chloe's hugs had come to replace the lost contact with her mother.

When she had last seen her mother at her graduation ceremony from Barden, they had hugged, but it had been short, perfunctory. They had been surrounded by people and had the tension of Beca's father standing right there with Sheila. The situation had not allowed for Beca to let her guard down. Beca had not allowed herself to let her guard down.

Finally, her mother does pull back but maintains contact with Beca as if she's afraid Beca will leave if contact is lost. Beca can see her mother's gray-blue eyes are brimming with tears, and she feels hers doing the same. Her mother says, "Please come in. Come in." There's a pleading quality to her request.

Beca just nods and allows herself to be pulled across the threshold of the front door. She follows her mother down the hallway to the back of the house. She's walking through a house, not a home. It's as alien a landscape to her as her father's house back in Georgia. It feels strange for her to be here. Still the smells from the kitchen tell her that she is being guided towards the kitchen; the smell of coffee, strong.

Her mother walks her to the small breakfast table and points to an empty chair. "Sit, please. Coffee?"

Beca nods as she takes the offered seat, then looks up at her mother and says, "Yes, please." She tries smiling, but she knows it's sad.

"Let me just call into work," her mother says.

"You don't have to," Beca says.

"No, you're here, they can do without me," her mother says as she types in the phone number. She puts it to her ear and waits for the call to be answered. "Kate? It's Ruth, umm, something has come up unexpectedly. Can you cover for me?... You can? Thanks, I'll make it up to you… Yes, I do… Thanks again… Bye." She smiles softly. "My friend Kate will cover for me. So I'm yours for the day." Beca smiles her thanks. Ruth realizes she still owes her daughter a coffee. "Let me get that coffee."

Beca sits at the small breakfast table as her mother moves about the kitchen, making her cup of coffee. She's sitting on the chair next to the window and looking about. Not much has changed. She's nervous, anxiously tapping her fingers on the table, letting out a nervous breath. Her eyes dart around the kitchen and she's surprised to see a few pictures of her from college. A couple she's sent, more her father must have, and one causes her eyes to widen in disbelief. It was taken in Copenhagen…

Her father wasn't at Copenhagen. She hadn't sent any from Copenhagen.

It was a shot of Beca as the trophy was being presented. It was taken from the crowd and it's of her being hugged from the side by Chloe.

Beca couldn't believe there's a picture of her and Chloe, placed quite prominently in her mother's kitchen.

"Mom?," Beca asks hesitantly. "Where did you get that picture?" She gestures to let her know which picture she's asking about.

Her mother freezes halfway to the small breakfast table, Beca's coffee in her hand. She looks at the indicated picture, but it's more to give her a chance to collect herself. She knows exactly which picture Beca is pointing at.

Her shoulders slump as she finishes walking over. Setting the cup in front of Beca, she takes the seat directly across from her daughter and then looks up. Ruth whispers, "I took it." She cringes as if she's expecting Beca to explode.

The silence stretches between them. Beca's face clearly shows her shock. "You were in Copenhagen? For the World Championship?"

Ruth nods. "Uhhh—Yeah…"

"Why?," Beca asks incredulously.

"Because I wanted to see you perform. I wanted to see you happy. You were so happy, even happier than the year before when you won in New York City."

"Wait! You were in New York City for the ICCA?"

"Yes…" it comes out so defeated, her mother can't meet her eyes. She looks so ashamed. Before Beca can ask anything else, her mom speaks again, softly, almost unheard. "I missed your first, but I went to the next two. I was so proud of you. You seemed so happy up there with your friends."

"Why?"

"Like I said, I wanted…"

Beca cuts her off, "No. I mean, why didn't you reach out. Why didn't you tell me you were there?"

Her mother stares at her coffee, feeling the heat radiating from the mug. Beca is tempted to re-ask the question, but thinks better of it and remains silent. Finally, her mother starts talking. "I-I-I wasn't sure you wanted me there. I knew things were strained when you left for school. I had come to realize how much I had hurt you those final years of high school. It wasn't until you were gone that I comprehended how divorced I was from you."

Beca sits there stunned. This isn't what she expected. She had thought for sure she would get into an argument, or be tossed from the house. To find out her mother had wanted to reconnect but had been too afraid, was shocking.

"After you left, I was lost," Ruth says dejectedly. "I sank deeper into my depression. It was like losing your father all over again. I went back to drinking, but I also went to more services at Pastor Presley's church." She can see Beca visibly flinch at the mention of the minister's name. She nods. "You would have hated me. You were right to stay away."

Beca starts to say something, but her mother shakes her head and continues. "Then I get a message from your father. It's a couple of video clips he took of you and your friends, during your first performance in New York. He was so proud of you. He didn't know how far I had fallen, but just wanted me to see how much college had done for you."

Tears stream down her mother's face. "I descended even further. It was easy to see how you had blossomed once you were away from me." A soft sob escapes her. "It became quite apparent to me that I was the reason your father left, the reason you left and you chose to stay away."

"One night while on a true bender of booze and self-pity, I passed out in an alley behind a bar. By the grace of God, I was found by a church group and not someone who would take advantage of me.

"It was a nondenominational church, run by a woman minister. Pastor Mary McInerney. She sat with me that whole night. She visited the next day, and the next, and the next, till suddenly I realized I had talked with her every day for a month." Beca feels tears streaming down her face. She hadn't known about any of this. She had basically cut her mother out of her life.

Ruth keeps talking. "She began to show me there was another way to see God's word. She showed me that I may have been pushing people away."

Beca finds herself hearing echoes of how she handles things. Pushing people away, running away from problems. She rubs at the tears with the back of her hand.

Her mother continues. "I took a real look in the mirror. I realized one of the things driving you away was Pastor Presley and his fire and brimstone rants of sermons. I realized you had been hurting, and I had been part of the cause. Hell, I may have been the primary cause. I was so ashamed." A small sob escapes her mother and Beca realizes her mother is crying even harder than she is.

Beca can hear the worry in her mother's voice and the guilt. "Stop, please mom. It's okay."

"I was so terrible to you," sobs Ruth.

"It's okay. You should have told me, Mom," Beca whispers.

"I didn't want to drag you down," Ruth replies. "You were growing so well without me. I didn't want to jeopardize it."

Beca can't believe this. She thought her mother had shunned her. She thought her mother didn't want to be part of her life. She thought she had basically been replaced in her mother's life. Now she was learning her mother had thought she was the one who had moved on.

"I've missed you, Mom," Beca whispers.

Ruth whispers back, "I've missed you too, honey."

The two women are up out of their seats and hugging again. Each sobbing into the other's shoulder, holding onto the other for all they are worth. Both are realizing they have lost so much time.

They continue to hold one another for a long time, neither in the mood to let go.

"So, why are you here, honey?," her mother asks, hesitantly.

"I recently realized I miss my mother," Beca answers, feeling safe in this half-truth. She wants to tell her mother everything; she needs to tell her mom everything. She's just not sure she's ready.

Her mother senses this, she looks down at the coffee and decides to give her daughter a second. "Why don't I freshen up your coffee?"

Beca nods her head, thankful for the brief reprieve, as her mother picks up the coffee mug from the table and walks back to the counter area. Beca watches her, biting her lip, something she has always done since she was a little girl. Whenever she had wanted to say something but was unsure, she would bite her lower lip.

Now it seems such a natural action to do, here in her mother's kitchen, as she tries to find a way to word what she's come here to say, in the best possible way, or at least in the least embarrassing way possible.

Her mother returns with a fresh cup of coffee. "Please, let's actually drink these cups," Ruth says, with the ghost of a smile.

"Yes, please," Beca says as she accepts this second cup. She needs to have her coffee. She's actually getting a caffeine headache.

Taking her first sip of coffee this morning, she lets out an exaggerated contented sigh.

"Still an addict, I see," laughs Ruth. Beca opens her eyes and smiles back. She's actually happy to see her mother showing a lighter side.

Life suddenly seems less daunting, as she slowly sips the hot, sweetened beverage. Beca closes her eyes, smiling as she suddenly feels like she is facing a new day.

"Not that I'm not ecstatic you're here, Beca, but I have to ask, what brings you here?," Ruth asks hesitantly.

Beca shrugs, even though she knows exactly why she's there. She takes a deep breath. "I just have something I need to talk to you about. Something really important to me."

This seems to catch her mother off-guard. She sits a little straighter and suddenly looks very nervous. "I-I -I know I don't have the best track record, but I do want to be here for you."

"Thanks, Mom," Beca says, casting a forlorn smile her mother's way, but she lapses into silence. Both women maintain the silence, unsure who should go first.

She hadn't been able to see it for so long, but this woman seems to be an entirely different person. Looking into the eyes of this woman, she knows deep in her heart her mom loves her.

"Honey?"

"To be perfectly honest mom, I have no idea who I am anymore," Beca answers. Beca continues to chew at her bottom lip for a moment, debating if she can go through with this or not.

"Take your time, honey."

Finally, Beca takes a deep breath and starts to speak. "Mom, I'm sorry, I really am, I just don't know how to tell you." Her voice sounds small and timid. She feels like a small child.

The next words get lodged uncomfortably in her throat like they are a solid object, quite capable of choking her. Her mother looks at her, concern on her face.

"It's okay, honey,"

Beca lets out a sigh, quite aware she's been doing that a lot lately, but things seem so hard and out-of-control. She herself feels out-of-control. Looking up, she finds her mom watching her pensively.

She inhales deeply and looks up at her mother, blushing a light pink. "Mom, I have something I need to tell you... I think I might be gay. A lesbian."

Time stands still.

It takes Beca's mother a few seconds to intake and process everything. She taps a finger against the table surface with a thoughtful expression, then lets out a deep sigh saying, "Well, you do own a lot of plaid."

"Plaid? Really? That's what you have to say?"

"I guess…"

"I just told you I'm... gay…" the word is hard to say. "A Lesbian…" It strikes Beca, this conversation is the first time she's using these words to describe herself out loud; to put these labels on herself. Saying them out loud helps, she feels they're true.

"It's the best I could come up with," Ruth replies with a shrug. "I mean I kind of always thought you were. It's why I was so hard on you, why I shunned you while you were in high school. To be honest, I was shocked to find out you started dating that boy in college, what was his name? Jason?"

"Jesse," Beca supplies.

"Jesse, that's right. I was always surprised when you dated him, and for so long," Ruth says.

"We're still together," Beca whispers.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"That must be complicated."

"More than you know," Beca says as she begins fiddling with her thumb ring, trying to avoid her mother's gaze by looking out the window and at the forest behind the house. "So you don't have a problem with me being a lesbian?"

A long silence filled the air before her mother shakes her head. "I might have four years ago. I was definitely in a dark place. But I love you, Beca. You know that I do," a small smile creeps onto her lips, "and I'm sure that if you are in a place to come and tell me, then you are sure. I'm also guessing there's someone in particular…"

Beca is surprised by this deduction. "Why do you think that?"

"Because, if there wasn't someone, you wouldn't be forced to confront this aspect of yourself," her mother answers.

Beca sighs, pushing her hand back into her hair. Running her fingers through the soft brown locks and letting her eyes fall closed for a moment. "That's true."

"So? There is someone? Someone who is causing this to come to a head?"

"It's complicated…"

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to, but if you need…"

"You know I came here thinking this would be a confrontation. That I was going to fight with you and challenge your worldview. Then you all but admitted you were wrong and sorry. Now I find myself in the weird place, where I don't want to burden you instead," Beca admits.

"I understand why. It's okay if you don't, but if you want, you can tell me about it," says Ruth.

"It's a long story," explains Beca.

Her mother gives Beca a head shake before she grabs her hand and runs her thumb against it. "That's fine, we have time, honey. At least, if you have time. I mean, if you want. Please, feel free, Beca, to tell me everything." Listening to her mother, Beca now knows where she picked up the propensity to ramble.

Beca is touched by her mother's sincerity, and she finds herself desperately wanting to share with her everything that has happened while she's been at school and in LA. She proceeds to tell her mother the story of her life. It takes all morning and Beca is shocked at her mother's reactions. She looks concerned in all the right moments, thoughtful in others, amused in more than a few, and she smiles mischievously in ones where Beca talks about Chloe, which makes Beca the most nervous.

Her ramblings take her on a journey into all the fears she has. She admits to her mother that many of these fears were installed by her mother's turn to the bottle and religion. This had been at the top of her list of grievances she wanted to bring up to her mother, but now that she is saying the words out loud, it doesn't feel as right. Part of that could be how apologetic her mother is.

When she is finally done, she takes a deep breath, she feels like she's been talking nonstop for hours. Her throat is dry and her mother passed her a glass of water, the coffee finished a long time ago. She glances at the clock on the stove as she takes a sip of water and almost spits it out. She has been talking for hours, three and a half, to be exact.

"There it is, that's all of it. My _pitch perfect_ life," she says biting her lip, waiting for her mother to say something. Ruth just looks at her. "Mom? Can you say something… please?," Beca didn't expect to be so emotional at this moment, she felt her eyes brimming with tears.

"Thank you." Beca looks at her mother in confusion. Ruth continues, "Thank you for coming back. Thank you for being brave enough to face this and share."

"You're not mad at me. Or think I'm weak?"

Ruth shakes her head. "No, not at all. You were dealing with personal demons, many of which I laid upon you."

"I once thought the Bible was so clear on this topic," Ruth says. "But Pastor Mary showed me that God truly is love and much too great to be worried about such trivial things.

"The only thing that makes someone anything is God. God makes us who we are, period. God doesn't make mistakes, and God made you to be exactly who you are, Beca Mitchell."

Ruth points to the picture of Beca and Chloe at Worlds. "That's Chloe, isn't it?" Beca nods. "I took that picture because I had never seen you happier, in your life. Since that moment, I've often looked at it and wondered what you were thinking. The look you're sharing with her is pure love."

Ruth looks back at Beca with all her love. "I want you to be happy, Beca, I don't care if it's with a boy or a girl. All I care is that you are happy. So as long as the person you love makes you happy, then you'll have my blessings and support…"

Beca throws her arms around her mother and hugs her tightly. "To be honest," she whispers, "I'm still finding out things about myself that I didn't know before."

"That's okay, honey. That's life. I'm still learning things about myself." She holds Beca at arm's length, holding her daughter at each elbow. "You need to make decisions for yourself on this Beca. And you need to make them based on what you want, what you need, what you feel in your very soul. Don't worry about Jesse, or your career, or society in general. Do what's best for you, Beca."

"I want Chloe. The funny thing is I don't even feel gay, I just feel that Chloe is my soulmate… oh, God, I just used soulmate as a descriptor. But that's how I feel."

Ruth can't help but laugh. It's infectious and Beca starts giggling too.

"You should tell her," Ruth says when she and Beca are done laughing.

"What? No, I couldn't, I can't…" Beca can't begin to express how much panic the idea fills her with.

"Yes. I'm probably the last person you want advice from. I know this, but if you like this Chloe, tell her"

"Seriously?"

"Yes," her mother answers succinctly.

"You see, it's like this with Chloe…"

o0o

Chloe returns home to the empty apartment. Her talk with Mrs. O'Shaughnessy has actually helped. She's glad she's stayed away. Home without Beca didn't quite seem like home to Chloe.

It wasn't that Chloe was dependent on Beca; it's just that Beca really feels like Chloe's other half. With Beca gone Chloe just doesn't feel whole.

Her phone buzzes, she fishes it out of her back pocket and sees it's Aubrey. "Hey, Bree. What's up?"

"Hey, Chloe, just wanted to see how your day is going," the blonde says.

Chloe sighs, few people are as blessed as she is to have a friend as true as Aubrey, but Chloe also doesn't want to be seen as fragile. "I'm fine, Bree."

"What're you up to?," Aubrey asks.

"I just returned from the academy. I have a couple lessons coming up and I think Emily is going to be back soon," Chloe replies.

"Cool. Will we see you later tonight?"

"Actually, Bree, I think I'm going to stay at my place tonight," Chloe answers. She cringes, slightly nervous about Aubrey's reaction.

Her blonde friend sighs. "Are you sure Chloe?"

"What am I going to do, Bree?," Chloe asks her longtime friend in answer. "I can't hide out at your place forever." She then sighs. "Besides, I don't think Beca's coming back."

"What if she does come back?," Aubrey asks, her concern quite evident.

"I mean I haven't thought about it…"

"Chloe…," Aubrey says incredulously.

"Okay, maybe I have thought about it for like a minute."

Chloe can hear Aubrey sigh over the phone.

"Okay, okay! I have been thinking about what I'm going to say to her a lot," Chloe sighs.

"And?"

"I don't know. I mean I've wished for her to come through our door. I've dreamed about what would happen. I think I have thought of every way it could go."

Chloe's face drops a little and she says with a little less hope, "I always hope it will be alright, but part of me also thinks Beca is never coming through that door and, even if she does, she would never be into me."

"So why do you keep getting your hopes up?," Aubrey asks.

"Because all of these feelings that I have tried to keep buried always come rushing back whenever I see her. And I've never felt feelings like these for anyone else. I just know my feelings for her are real, Bree."

The silence on Aubrey's side tells the redhead her friend isn't convinced. Chloe decides to play unfair. "And, because you were right, at the karaoke. I have to try."

o0o

Beca is tired and just worn out as she steps off the plane and into the concourse. She hates that there are a ton of people all pressing in around her, all determined to be the first to wherever they are going. The concept of personal space completely foreign to this environment.

It's been a really trying week. Exhausting, both physically and mentally. True her time with her mother had gone better than she could have hoped for. They had reconciled and were mending their relationship, but even with everything going right, it's an exhausting experience.

Who knew dealing with emotions could be so tiring?

Beca's flight had not helped the situation. It actually had made the trip worse. Her flight had been completely full, not a single seat open, not even in those horrible five-seat sections that make up the middle of the plane. Beca knows this for sure because she had been in one of these very center seats in the second to the last row. Needless-to-say, there was no rest on the cross-country flight. She had been utterly miserable for the entirety of her nearly eight-hour flight.

Maybe it was part of her penance?

Beca isn't entirely sure if her petite size is a blessing or a curse as she navigates her way through the crush of bodies. She's headed down the escalator towards the baggage claim area and is appalled at the sheer number of people. The baggage claim area is packed, so she's thankful she can skip it having only her carry-on bag.

She's halfway down the escalator when she feels a slight bump. She ignores it but then there was another. Turning, she's about to tell the person to fuck-off but comes up short when she sees it's Lily.

"Lily?"

The quiet Korean smiles at Beca and deftly relieves Beca of her carry-on. "Hey," says Beca as Lily turns, mumbling something and starts walking up the down escalator. "Lily? Wait! What?"

The silent young woman says something over her shoulder but Beca can't make out anything as usual. There may have been the words, _fish_ , _time machine_ , and _death_ , but she's not sure. She is sure she doesn't want to know how those words come together to make a sentence. Beca waits for a second and then starts up the escalator after Lily. Pumping her legs as hard as she can, she apologizes profusely as she slides past people coming down. Her cheeks are red with embarrassment under the withering looks of disapproval.

She finally catches Lily as the young Asian woman steps off the escalator. "Lily!"

She turns to Beca and beckons for the perturbed DJ to follow, out towards the departures drop-off area just outside the terminal. Again, Lily walks away, towards the direction she indicated and Beca is forced to play catch up. "Jesus, Lily! Can you please slow down?"

Beca slows down to a halt as they emerge from the airport terminal because standing before her is Ashley. Or is it Jessica? The blonde is holding open the door to a limousine.

"What's going on?," Beca asks nervously. Lily doesn't answer, she just gets into the front passenger seat with Beca's overnight bag.

"Don't ask," Jessica answers with a shake of her head. "Fat Amy wants to talk with you."

"How did she know I was even here?," Beca demands.

"Ashley and I learned a long time ago it's better not to ask," replies the blonde.

Beca is directed into the limousine and what she can only describe as a scene from _The Godfather_. "Ummm... Fat Amy?," she asks, even more baffled.

Fat Amy is sitting at the very back of the limo, with Ashley at her right hand. She sits there with hands together, fingers steepled, like a James Bond villain. "Ahhh, my wayward child has arrived," Fat Amy's Aussie accent seems muffled.

"What was that?," Beca asks, not quite catching what the blonde Aussie is saying as she gets herself seated. Jessica follows Beca into the limousine, taking the seat next to Fat Amy, opposite Ashley.

"Driver, drive," Amy commands in her usual voice, though still muffled; she then turns back towards Beca. "My wayward child, you have arrived." Fat Amy's words are still muffled and she seems to be affecting an impersonation.

"Why do you sound like that?," Beca asks in confusion. "Are you trying to sound like the Godfather?"

With an exaggerated sigh, Fat Amy "I prefer Godmother..."

"Like a Fairy?," Beca asks, totally confused. Ashley and Jessica have to fight to stifle their laughter. This is almost making up for all that Fat Amy has asked of them.

Fat Amy gives the pair an evil eye, which does cause the two to stop with the barely contained mirth. She then looks at Beca and says emphatically, "No! Not a Fairy Godmother. A Marlon Brando God Mother, you know if he was a sexy ass Aussie from Tasmania."

Beca considers this, and then nods, "Yeah, that makes more sense."

Fat Amy makes a face tries again. "Beca, Beca, Beca, you wound me..."

It's at this point Beca notices a bowl of marshmallows sitting next to her strange blonde friend. "Wait, did you stuff marshmallows into your cheeks?"

Fat Amy rolls her eyes, but then swallows several times. "Maybe," she says while tossing a few more marshmallows into her mouth.

Beca gives her a look.

"Excuse me for trying to set the scene," she says with a huff. "Besides, you should be apologizing to me for running out the other night and not returning my messages."

Beca feels bad. She drops her eyes to the floor and starts playing with her thumb ring. She says with all sincerity, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I feel bad about what happened."

"It's okay, Shawshank, but can that be the last? We have the Stag and Hen ball tonight."

Beca looks at her friend incredulously. "The what?"

Ashley answers, "The Stag and Hen ball..."

"It's like a Hen Party," Jessica adds in.

Beca's confusion grows. "Hen Party?"

"Basically, it's a bachelorette party," Ashley answers.

"Then why didn't you just call it a bachelorette party?," Beca asks as if any answer will be ridiculed.

"Because I'm from Tasmania," Fat Amy answers with a huff. "And I want to inject some Aussie awesomeness into these proceedings."

"Okay," Beca huffs back. "I was just asking. So, if a Hen Party is a bachelorette party, I take it the Stag is basically a bachelor party?"

"Yeah," answers Ashley.

"Again with an Aussie flair," says Fat Amy proudly.

"Yeah," Jessica nods. "Though we're having a combined affair so maybe it's now a STEN Party."

"Oh, that's a good one," says Beca. "But, I might have been inclined to call it a HAG Party."

"Hey!," Fat Amy says indignantly.

Beca, Jessica, and Ashley burst into laughter, and after a couple seconds, Fat Amy joins in.

After a bit. "Hey, Beca?," Fat Amy says, a little more serious.

This catches Beca off-guard. "Umm… Yeah?"

"Can you please do something about your toner for Chloe?," Amy asks all serious. "You'll be happier and the Ginger won't look like a pack of dingoes ran off with her binky." The blonde from down under chuckles to herself as Beca splutters her response. Amy does note that there is no denial coming from her best friend.

"Amy!," Beca says with some heat. "It's not that easy."

"Sure it is, Shawshank," Fat Amy assures her smaller friend. "Basically you just need to go back to your place, take Chloe in hand, kiss her, rip her clothes off, toss her down on the bed, and go at it like jackrabbits. Or as Bumper and I call it; Wednesday."

"TMI," Beca says exasperatedly.

"Not for her," Jessica sighs. Ashley nods.

"You all are just so boring," Fat Amy observes. "That said, Shawshank, you still need to do something about the Ginger."

"I know," says Beca in resignation.

"So, what are you going to do?," Fat Amy asks. Ashley and Jessica lean forward, curiosity clear on their faces.

"I'm going to make things right, and your HAG Party…"

"STEN Party, please," Amy interjects.

"...should come in quite handy," Beca says, ignoring Fat Amy. She has a plan forming in her mind. "Amy, instruct your driver to head to UCLA. I need to talk to Stacie. While we drive there we can discuss this party of yours. I'm going to need your help."

"This should be fun," says Fat Amy, rubbing her hands together.

o0o

"BECA!"

The moment she spots the tiny DJ, Stacie leaves her fellow students, and sprints over to the petite brunette. She wraps the tiny DJ up with her long arms, pulling the smaller woman off the ground and tight against her body.

"Oh, my God! Put me down you giraffe in a lab coat," Beca grunts indignantly.

To her surprise, Stacie does and then cuffs Beca on the back of her head with an open palm slap.

"Ow!," Beca yelps. Her hand instinctively going to the back of her head.

"That's what you get for taking off like that." Stacie's glare is intense and Beca thinks it may rival that of Kimmy-Jin, her roommate from Freshman year.

Stacie slaps the back of Beca's head again.

"Ouch! Abuse!"

"That's for going radio silent for a week," Stacie says seriously and then proceeds to do it again.

"That's for not answering any of my texts," says the leggy brunette.

Stacie hits her upside the head again.

"Ouch! Damn you, woman! What the Hell was that for?" Beca is rubbing the back of her head. Those slaps seriously smarted.

"That was to earn points with Aubrey because your antics have totally blocked the Hunter with her." Stacie's voice drops to a whisper. "We haven't done it in over a week."

"Wait, you and Aubrey are actually a thing?," Beca asks, surprised. "I thought all that flirting and innuendo was mostly for show."

Stacie drops her voice into a deep husk. "I never do anything just for show."

Beca has to swallow, partly at the realization she finds Stacie's husky voice a real turn on. She may be further along on the gay spectrum than she thought.

"So you and Posen? That's for real?," Beca asks surprised.

"Yep." Stacie pops the ' _P_ ' for emphasis. Beca isn't sure what to say. "She may be the best sex I've ever had, which is saying something because the Bellas alone have been some of the…"

Beca holds her hands up in a poor attempt to block Stacie's verbal assault on her brain. "I do not need the mental images of any of the Bellas with you, ever." Accept one does pop into her brain along with the memory of a revelation.

"Okay, I don't see what the big deal is. The Hunter just landed a little closer to home than you knew. I'm allowed to appreciate the finer things and, trust me, the Bellas are the finer things."

"Oh, my God, can we talk about something else?," Beca pleads.

"Okay, Shortstack, I'll take pity on you. So what brings you to my neck of LA?"

Beca notices some of Stacie's fellow students watching and decides she doesn't want to talk here. "Stace… Do you have time for lunch?"

"For you? Of course. Let me put my samples away and grab my bag."

"Thanks, Stace. I'll wait outside."

"Be out in five… There's a Tex-Mex place we can walk to. It's my favorite."

"Sounds great…"

Fifteen minutes later the two friends are settled at the little mom and pop Tex-Mex place, having just put in their order. "So yeah, I spent the last couple days at my mother's."

"Wow, Becs, that's a lot." Stacie is truly amazed at the narrative Beca just told on the way over, about her reunion with her mother. She lifts her iced tea up taking another sip. The tall brunette quips, "I thought you were just going to say you buried yourself in work and signed a new artist…"

"Oh, I did that too." Beca answers. The excitement of her voice more a cover to move away from the subject of her mom. Though the healing had started, it was still a bit of a raw nerve. She had just needed to tell someone about it, and after Chloe, she trusts Stacie the most. Her sojourn to New York City is the perfect excuse to change the subject, "When I ran, I used work as an excuse to get out of the city. I went to New York City. There was this singer, she could be something, something great. Anyway she wants to move out here, and I convinced her to sign with the studio. I'm not sure if J Michael is ecstatic or annoyed that I jumped in. Things can be two things at once I suppose…" Beca just vomits the words, a rush that Stacie can barely keep up with but tells her that Beca is on edge.

"Beca…"

"... Though J Michael can't really complain because I closed the deal. Her name is Kenya, you know, like the country. Let me tell you, she has a voice that is similar to Sia's, if you crossed it with Shakira's…"

"Beca! Breathe!," Stacie cuts in. Beca shuts up and stares at Stacie. She realizes she was talking way too fast but just couldn't help herself.

"As much as I want to hear you talk about your work, and I definitely want to come back to Kenya, let's table that discussion for another time," Stacie says gently.

"What, why?"

"Because, Beca, everything that is going on with you personally is way more important than all the professional success you are experiencing," Stacie says emphatically.

"Oh," is all Beca can say as she drops her eyes to the table, a little chagrined.

"Hey." Stacie waves to get Beca's attention back. "Not that I don't want to hear your work stories, and I totally appreciate you sharing with me about your mom," she gestures around them at the restaurant, "and I'm totally digging getting to have lunch with you at my favorite place near campus," Stacie fixes Beca with a look, "and I'm so glad you're back. But, what's the real reason you came to see me?"

Beca shrugs. "To talk."

"Beca."

"Really, just to talk…"

"Beca," there's a tone of incredulity.

"Fine!," Beca huffs. "I'm worried about Chloe…"

"What's wrong with Chloe?," Stacie asks, immediately concerned.

"Nothing… She's fine… I think…" Beca stammers.

Stacie fixes Beca with a look. "You haven't spoken with Chloe yet, have you?"

Beca's eyes drop to the table. "Ummm… No…"

"Beca…" Stacie's tone is filled with reproach.

Beca is completely flummoxed and feels herself getting emotional. Since her meeting with her mother, Beca had been a jumbled hot mess of emotions. Tears began to form in her eyes as Beca tries to speak. "I… I… I'm not sure…"

Stacie has never seen the little badass in such a state. Beca doesn't show emotions like these. "Beca?"

Beca keeps her eyes cast down. The look on Chloe's face at the Karaoke bar is frozen in her mind. She's playing with her thumb ring when she hears Stacie repeat her name in question. Beca talks but it's low and hard for Stacie to hear. "I-I-I'm not sure how to fix this. I really messed things up and I'm worried…"

Stacie decides honesty is the best policy in this situation. "Yes, yes you did. But this is Chloe and she loves you. If you're honest with her, she'll be forgiving."

Beca finally manages to raise her eyes to meet Stacie's. "This screw up seems a bit bigger."

The tall brunette nods her head, her face conveying the truth of what Beca just said. "It is, which is why you have to get over yourself and not do that thing you do."

"What 'thing'?," Beca asks truly confused.

"The verbal avoidance thing you do," Stacie says plainly. There's no teasing or mischief in her tone. The brilliant brunette is quite serious.

Beca can't help the chuckles that escapes her lips though. "That's a good way to put it. I never heard it called that. I mastered it at a young age."

Stacie nods, understanding. She also came from a broken home. She had dealt with it in a slightly different manner. The Hunter had been born, so she met the needs of physical intimacy and human interaction but never any emotional attachment. She looks at Beca with caring eyes. "Yeah, but with Chloe, you need to not master it. She's someone who believes in communication."

Before either can say anything else the waitress arrives with food and the two friends lapse into silence. There's an awkwardness to the silence, so each begins to eat as a way to cover.

Stacie is about to resume her questioning, but Beca beats her to the punch. "Stacie… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Shortstack…"

"Something personal…"

Stacie gives her a look that just says, ' _Are you serious_?'

Beca sighs. "You and Chloe?"

Stacie smiles. It's a slight smile, close to a smirk, but warm and caring, without a hint of mocking or teasing. "I was wondering when you would ask about that…"

Beca's eyes grow round. Her speaking picks up and she shakes her head back and forth. "What-I-mean… What? I'm just curious…"

"Uh-huh… So what do you want to know?"

Beca pauses. What did she want to know? Why did she ask that. She settles on the question that best fits her need to know. Beca asks, "Why didn't you two start dating?"

"Hmmm, thought maybe you would want to know how she is in the sack…"

"What-No! I mean-uh… maybe-NO!"

"Relax, Becs. I didn't really expect you to ask that."

"Oh, thanks…"

"She's awesome though, really attentive and loving… and quite athletic…"

"What?"

"... like really bendy…"

"Ugh-Stop!" Beca covers her ears and looks up at her taller friend, and in a small voice asks, "Please?"

Stacie takes pity on her best friend and says, "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Uhh-Why didn't you two date?"

"That's not where I was in my life. I was enjoying the freedom and experimentation…"

"Oh-I see…"

"Though before Aubrey, Chloe was the only person I considered changing that for…"

"What?"

"Yeah, Beca, Chloe is the only person who came close to taming the Hunter in college…"

"So why didn't you? I mean, Chloe's amazing."

Stacie shook her head. "She didn't want a long-term relationship. Her heart was, is with someone else."

"What-who?," Beca asks.

"Do you really have to ask, Becs?"

"No, I guess not."

"Besides, I am not a fan of being murdered in my sleep." Beca gives the taller woman a quizzical look, so Stacie elaborates. "Which you would have surely done if I started dating _your_ Chlo."

"I-I-I-wouldn't…" Beca trails off as Stacie fixes her with a look. "Okay, maybe…" Stacie continues to stare at her, till Beca huffs, "Fine, yes, I would have." Beca crosses her arms. "Happy?"

Stacie smiles in victory. "Peachy." She then sits up and asks, "Now that you have come to terms with the idea that Chloe means more to you than just mere friendship, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't think I can do anything until I talk to Jesse," Beca says softly. "I really need to break it off with him." Beca looks at Stacie with a sad smile. "He's going to hate me. He is quite happy because he thinks I chose him when I ran out on Chloe singing at Karaoke."

"Forget about Jesse. It is your life and you have to make decisions based on what makes you happy."

"I have, but I need your help," Beca says solemnly.

"Well, you got my attention," Stacie says with a sly grin.

o0o

Looking in the mirror, Chloe thinks about how she wants to do her makeup. She always starts with her eyes, they being her best feature. She decides on a color that brings out her eyes, but is a little understated. She really doesn't feel like going out, so she doesn't want to do the full makeover this evening.

This is not the typical for her. Usually, getting ready with the Bellas is its own adventure. All the Bellas, save for Emily, are confident women, secure in their appearance. Chloe knows Emily will get there someday, when she realizes just how beautiful she is. Yet she hopes her younger friend retains some of her innocence. Loss of innocence comes from experiencing the ups and downs of life. Chloe wishes she still had some innocence, having experienced a few to many downs recently.

Chloe wonders about the need each Bella has to make sure their look is in consideration as the best within their little group. How it's kind of an unofficial contest amongst the Bellas. With the likes of Stacie and Aubrey around, Chloe has always had to bring her 'A' game; but tonight she's just not feeling it.

What Chloe is feeling is a bit of tension, okay, maybe a lot of tension. She needs to relax. She pulls out her phone, deciding to play some fun, upbeat music. Music always helps her to relax. She, of course, has all sorts of different playlists for different moods - all created by Beca over the years. Which might not be the best for not thinking about her tiny DJ, or getting over a broken heart, but music is always a panacea for her. She scrolls through her phone, looking for one titled 'Paint the town red!' It's one of her favorite playlists for getting ready for a night on the town. She finds it and hits play. She closes her eyes and lets the music wash over her. The first up is Kygo's ' _First_ _Time_ ' featuring Ellie Goulding. It's soft and tender, and helps her relax.

She starts swaying to the music as she takes a few swipes at her lashes with the mascara. Chloe needs to look good this evening since they are all going to Fat Amy's Stag and Hen Ball, and she doesn't want to answer any questions about how she's feeling.

Maybe, if she looks like she's ready to party, and having fun, she can avoid any awkward conversations.

Chloe has contemplated for the entire day whether she'd be up for going to this event or not. She had seesawed back and forth, most often on the side of not going. Usually she would be overly excited to go to a gala event; but tonight her heart just isn't in it.

Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's words the other day in the music room though ring in her head. The grandmotherly woman had been so sure of Beca's love for Chloe, and effusive in her praise, Chloe couldn't help but feel the confidence. Time and continued silence from Beca had tempered her hope. Yet there was still enough, she had decided that it would be fine to go; beneficial even.

She finishes touching up her makeup and did one more once over in the mirror. Her quick appraisal was that she looks good. She shuts down the music, puts her phone in her clutch, and heads to the living room.

Stacie, the only person besides Chloe who's ready to go, lounges on the couch as she waits for Aubrey and Emily to finish getting ready. Stacie is a knockout as usual, dressed in a little blue cocktail dress that comes down to just above her mid thigh. It has an extremely tight fit and is cut super low in front to show-off the maximum cleavage.

Maybe in another time, Chloe would feel jealous at how effortless it seems to be for Stacie to look so incredible, but not tonight. Tonight she's content to look good, but has no need to shine. Feeling content enough with her outfit and makeup, Chloe lets out a sigh. She regrets it immediately.

"What's up, Red?"

"Nothing," Chloe answers quickly. Stacie raises an eyebrow in query. Chloe rolls her eyes, "I don't want to go through any ' _what-ifs_ ' tonight. Tonight is about going out, celebrating a friend, and having fun. And, to that end, I must say you look quite sexy tonight."

"And you're looking equally sexy, Red," Stacie replies, noting the sexy shimmering red dress Chloe is wearing. It compliments her coloring and really highlights her hair. Its skirt is cut perfectly for her figure, just long enough to be tasteful, but short enough to really show-off her legs.

"Thanks, Stace. I might look it, but I don't feel it," Chloe answers honestly.

"Red…" Stacie starts. The brunette knows things that might help Chloe relax, or feel better even, but she promised Beca she would keep the DJ's secret. She walks a fine line. "You look beautiful and I think you will have a great time. Just be open to having a good time, okay."

Chloe hears the message her friend is saying, but it's hard to fully accept. There are so many questions running through her mind. Would Beca be at the Stag and Hen? Were they still friends? Would Beca forgive her? All questions swirling around her mind. Yet she isn't really up for discussing this now, so she does what she's always done best, put on a natural mask. She smiles warmly at Stacie, flashing her pearly whites. "You're right, Stace. Let's get this show on the road." The redhead stands to emphasize the point.

Stacie isn't fooled, but she knows Shortstack won't let her down so she let's it pass. "That's the spirit, Red."

Chloe catches a hint that she hasn't fooled Stacie, but her friend's response is enough to maintain the charade. For that she's thankful.

"Chloe, you look so beautiful tonight. Even more than you normally do."

Chloe is snapped out of her thoughts by Emily's compliment. Chloe blushes, partly for the compliment, partly because Emily has been so cute this past week. The younger Bella has been so worried for her, and supportive. If Aubrey is the older sister Chloe always wanted, Emily is the younger.

"You're one to talk, Legacy," Stacie declares at the younger Bella. "You clean up good." She's checking out Emily's outfit with a look of genuine appreciation on her face.

Embarrassed, Emily asks as cover, "Is it time to go?"

"I think we're all ready," says Aubrey as she walks in. She's wear a green dress that is almost exactly like Stacie's. Together they make quite the pair.

"You guys go ahead," Stacie tells Emily and Chloe. "Aubrey and I will catch up. We need to…" Stacie trails off, trying to find a good excuse.

"Sate the Hunter," offers Chloe.

"Oh, dear God," says Aubrey as she covers her face in embarrassment.

"Exactly," shouts Stacie excitedly as she points to Chloe.

"We're not skipping Amy's gala to ' _sate the Hunter_ '," Aubrey says, doing air quotes.

"Fine," Stacie says with a bit of petulance. Chloe almost breaks into giggles as Stacie even crosses her arms. "We'll do it later."

Chloe notes that Aubrey doesn't disagree with the statement. She has to smile, she really is happy the affect Stacie is having on her longtime blonde friend.

Emily, still not quite comfortable with the sexual innuendos Stacie trades in, coughs uncomfortably, asking, "Are we ready to go?"

Aubrey answers quickly, she wouldn't mind changing the subject either, "Just waiting for the Uber."

"The Uber is outside," Stacie says looking at her phone.

"Then let's go, ladies!," Aubrey declares.

The women all chuckle and head out to grab the Uber.

They are all pretty excited; even Chloe to a certain extent. The Uber will be taking them on an hour-long drive to Beverly Hills. They are going to an upscale hotel that none of them could afford to stay at. Bumper and Fat Amy have rented out the hotel's ballroom along with its rooftop garden for their Stag and Hen Gala.

Considering the extravaganzas Fat Amy and Bumper have already put on, this night promises to be… spectacular.

o0o

The party is spectacular; both in look and feel. Ashley and Jessica have done a masterful job. The high-ceilinged ballroom is amazing, the set-up tastefully done.

Chloe has to admit she is quite impressed with how Ashley and Jessica have managed to navigate Fat Amy's many idiosyncrasies and come up with this elegant affair. The pair are quite talented Chloe is even more impressed when she considers how they have had to juggle the wishes and ideas of Fat Amy and Bumper.

She looks about the ballroom. The place is quite large and she is amazed at how filled it is due to so many guests in attendance. She recognizes a number of the people personally, some more from the show, and even some B-level celebrities.

All the Bellas, save for Beca, are there now. Even Alice and her ' _Mean Girls_ ' and a number of Treblemakers. Chloe can see that all the participants from the show have been invited; even the members of DSM. Chloe can see Kommissar and Pieter talking with a woman from one of the many Bravo reality shows.

Chloe can't help thinking, with Kommissar there, maybe it's a good thing Beca didn't show.

The party is spectacular, but Chloe is feeling done with it. She, Aubrey, Stacie, and Emily have been at the party for nearly an hour, their Uber having made great time.

Most of the people are already partaking of the refreshments, eating appetizers, and drinking what Chloe assumes is copious amounts of alcohol. She had picked up a champagne flute, but set it down two-thirds full, after a couple sips. In her mood, alcohol didn't seem the best of ideas.

Looking over to the back of the ballroom, she giggles. Several of the Treblemakers are up on a small stage singing; Unicycle and Donald leading the way. The boys still got it, and for a flash, she thinks it would be fun to grab the Bellas and show everyone how it's done. Chloe shakes her head no. Singing this evening just doesn't hold any appeal.

Yes, it's quite the gala event, but Chloe isn't really feeling the party though. Miserable might be an overstatement of what she's feeling, but it's close. Especially when it seems she's been abandoned by her friends who were all pulled away shortly after arriving. She doesn't blame them though. They should have fun, they shouldn't feel any obligation to her. They've all been more than supportive this week. So it's good they enjoy themselves tonight.

Just as it's okay that she doesn't feel like she should be partying.

Now it doesn't take being a genius like Stacie to realize why she feels so out of place. She hasn't heard from Beca in over a week. She assumes their friendship is at an end. She feels the hollowness of loss more distinct than she has all week, save for that moment she returned to their apartment last week. It's hard to celebrate anything when you lose something so precious to you.

For a time she had been buoyed by Mrs. O'Shaughnessy's words of encouragement. Now though, standing amidst so many people, she feels the loneliness of Beca's absence more poignantly. As Beca's silence has continued this week, Chloe's insecurities have grown and multiplied, and her resolve has faltered.

She only came to the gala, to show her support for Fat Amy. Now that she's met this obligation, she feels she can in good conscious, leave to go back to the apartment.

With that decision made, Chloe pulls out her mobile phone so she can order an Uber. Something catches her eye and causes her to pause.

It's a glimpse of a familiar person across the room.

Chloe does a double take. The woman looks like Beca; an awful lot like Beca.

The woman is in a stunning black dress that shows off her body in just the right way. Yet It's hard to believe it's her tiny DJ. Beca never wears dresses. In fact, Chloe knows for a fact, Beca only owns one that Chloe basically forced the grumpy DJ to buy.

Chloe moves in the direction of the ballroom entrance, to get a better look at the woman currently standing at the double doors. Not only is the woman wearing a familiar black dress, but her hair is done in a signature Stacie style, down on the left side with gentle curls, up on the right side, and pinned back, showing off an ear with an impressive number of piercings.

After forcing her way through the ever growing crowd, Chloe finds herself standing approximately twenty feet from the woman, from Beca. It is Beca.

Beca in a sexy black dress. A dress Chloe does recognize. It is the one Chloe had convinced Beca to buy, though she never got to see Beca wearing it. She hadn't realized what a tragedy that truly was.

Chloe can't help but stare at the brunette. The black dress is perfect on her, just as Chloe thought it would be, when they bought it. Chloe loves the way it falls from her hips, highlighting Beca's curves perfectly. She likes the way it's tight on the brunette's chest, creating just the right amount of cleavage. It makes her look sultry but not enough to make her look cheap.

To complete the sexy look, the dress has a slit up the side showing off Beca's legs. Somehow this feature of the dress, paired with the sleek black heels, gives the impression Beca's legs go on for days.

Chloe is rendered speechless by the sight of the beautiful brunette, not just because she's made up like never before, or she's wearing the sexy black dress that hugs her curves in all the right ways, but because Beca is looking straight at her. Chloe is sure she's never seen Beca look so beautiful, until the brunette smiles at her, and then she's sure she is seeing Beca at her most beautiful. The smile lights up her whole face. It's the smile that Chloe has only seen a few times and relishes the memory of every one of them.

It takes every ounce of her self-control to not shout for joy and sprint to Beca.

Chloe's mouth suddenly goes dry when she realizes Beca has started to make her way towards her. Beca takes slow steady steps, maneuvering around the myriad of people standing between her and Chloe. The redhead watches with a mix of emotions as Beca gets closer, their eyes never leaving each other.

Chloe's breathing becomes uneven as her mind races. Will Beca come to her and pretend like nothing happened? Is she going to apologize for not calling the past week? Chloe is so nervous and so unsure of what to expect when Beca finally reaches her.

The petite brunette makes her way around the last few people between them and stops just a few feet away from Chloe. Both women seem to hesitate in that moment.

Beca takes a deep breath and starts walking towards the redhead with a false sense of confidence. She hadn't taken her eyes off Chloe as she made her way across the room. Chloe's face shows some fear and trepidation, and it causes the DJ to worry. Has she caused too much damage to their relationship? To their friendship?

Beca looks down for a moment, knowing that she's the one who put that look on Chloe's face. She is suddenly unsure of what to say to Chloe. Beca's confidence falters. She looks up and now sees worry, concern, and a hint of hope in Chloe's eyes. It spurs her to continue moving. The petite brunette cautiously closes the distance between herself and Chloe.

Beca sees Chloe take a small breath, as she reaches the redhead, and hears her say, "Beca, I'm so sor..." Beca doesn't allow Chloe to finish her apology. In Beca's mind Chloe doesn't have anything to apologize for. So Beca cuts her words off by wrapping her arms around the redhead in a decidedly more than friendly hug. She whispers into Chloe's neck, "I'm so sorry, Chlo."

Chloe is shocked at this turn of events. Beca doesn't initiate hugs; not really. And when she does, they are brief and fleeting; always leaving Chloe wanting more. This is not the case now. Beca not only initiated this hug, but is also maintaining it, which Chloe happily returns.

Their meeting seems almost private. It is very personal. It doesn't matter that they are in a crowded ballroom.

Chloe pulls back from the hug. She stares at Beca and Beca stares back at her.

"Beca, you look so beautiful…"

Chloe doesn't finish the sentence, because Beca has gently placed both her hands along Chloe's jawline, tilts her head up, and kisses the shocked redhead.

o0o

 **A/N: That seems a good place to end it. Until next chapter, which will definitely be interesting.**


	28. Chapter 28 - Hens & Stag

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's is the newest chapter. Sorry this took so long, but too be honest, I was a bit drained after the last chapter, and while I knew the basic outline of the chapter, the details were not fleshed out. The funny thing is, as I kept writing, I realized there were aspects of the other Bellas that I wanted to include, and so what was originally going to be one chapter, and had already grown into two chapters, has now expanded to three.**

 **Ugh… I know, I really need to learn to edit.**

 **I really, really appreciate the response to the last chapter. It has made writing it so worth it.**

 **Now, I did add some characters from Pitch Perfect 3, who were not in the original outline, but I thought they added some color to this chapter, and one in particular just replaced an OC. I hope you like.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any rights to Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

CHAPTER 28

 _ *****Hens & Stags*****_

 **The Kiss**

Kissing has always been a weird thing for Beca Mitchell. It's something she's done, and done well, maybe quite well even, or so she's been told, but it's not always something she's always wanted to do. Yet it's also something she's secretly loved. She has loved the whole concept of being intimate, sensual in one's movements, aware of the other person as they come together. The way each tilts their head to fit the other, the way eyelids flutter shut as she leans in. The way their bodies come together and all the delicious places where they touch.

It's been a conundrum for her, ever since the concept of romantic kissing was introduced into her life. Something her brain often didn't want, but her heart did; or vice-versa.

Take for example Jesse; he's been a good kisser, great even at times. She is honest enough to admit that she has enjoyed kissing him. Their first kiss at the ICCA National Championships, had been an amazing kiss. It truly was a movie-ending worthy kiss. Unfortunately, no kiss with Jesse had ever matched the first. On top of that, this first kiss with Chloe far outstrips that one. Beca feels her stomach do a flip-flop-thing she's never felt before as she realizes again she's kissing Chloe Beale.

SHE'S KISSING CHLOE BEALE!

That says something, right?

It says something that at this moment in time, she's in the midst of the most amazing kiss of her life; and it's with Chloe!

It's so easy for Beca to be lost in the feeling of the kiss. She doesn't care if other people are standing around, some of whom, who are noticing this precious moment. It doesn't matter. All that matters at this moment, is that Chloe's lips are moving against hers and it's wonderful. Her hands are up cupping Chloe's face; drawing it in, closer. She then slips her hands around the redhead's neck and back of her head, letting her fingers slip through the red curls. She pulls Chloe even closer and it's a marvel how they automatically fit together like some expertly made work of art. Their lips together ever so softly, yet with a passion-fueled strength. Both women can't help but moan into their kiss

It had taken her way too long to realize she had feelings for a certain redhead, who just so happened to be her best friend. It had taken her an even longer while to realize that she was in fact, not straight. Now that she accepted these facts, everything seemed to just click into place. The puzzle of her life suddenly fitting together, revealing the picture in perfect clarity

Now she's kissing a girl for the first time, and it's amazing. But it's not just a girl, it's _**the**_ girl. It's Chloe Beale. It's Chlo, so she puts her whole self into the kiss.

And there's a strange revelation that she has wanted to kiss Chloe for a much longer period of time than she had been conscious of, yet can it be a revelation if she's also kind of known for a long time? There are no answers to be found at this moment and, to be honest, answers aren't really necessary. Now is the time to relish the way that Chloe sighs into the kiss.

After her initial shock at the kiss, Chloe had warmed to it quickly, returning the love and passion as only Chloe is capable of doing. Chloe's hands come up and grip the petite brunette's waist as she closes her eyes. Now it's Beca emitting satisfied whimpers at the redhead's actions.

Suddenly, Beca finds herself overwhelmed by this act of spontaneity. She breathes in the smell of her red hair, with the gentle fragrance of vanilla and strawberries that mingles so well with Chloe's favorite perfume. Beca wonders if Chloe buys the perfume specifically to match with her shampoo and conditioner scents. Beca might have put more thought into this if she wasn't also distracted by the smoothness of the redhead's skin and the way their bodies are pressed so closely together

She hadn't planned to kiss Chloe. She obviously wanted to kiss Chloe, but there were so many things that needed to happen, not least of which is she needs to break up with Jesse.

Jesse…

Shit…

She's still technically in a committed relationship with Jesse. This revelation leads to Beca being entirely too aware of her arms and the way they are around her best friend, and that her lips were on Chloe's. It was like she hadn't been fully conscious of the fact that she was kissing Chloe, but now was fully aware. It was quite disconcerting for the petite brunette.

Beca hesitantly pulls back, with Chloe mirroring the action. As they pull apart, each gathers their breath, neither has ever experienced anything like that kiss. Reluctant to let go, both women continue to hold the other.

Chloe leans forward and rests her forehead against Beca's; they're both still breathing hard, yet both exchange shy smiles. Beca cannot believe that just happened and Chloe seems a bit shocked, too.

Still, the realization that she is in a relationship is weighing on Beca. She will not start, whatever this is, with Chloe on the wrong note. So, before the feeling of guilt can grow within her chest, she whispers, "I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to say you're sorry Becs," Chloe assures her love.

"No, I do… Ummm… You see, I didn't mean to kiss you…" Beca begins to panic stammer as she sees a look of hurt in Chloe's eyes. "I mean I did want to… kiss you I mean." Beca can feel the heat in her cheeks rise. Her eyes are not helping the situation, as they flick down from Chloe's eyes to her lips, which are parted just so. Beca clears her throat, deciding the best course of action is to not look directly at Chloe, completely embarrassed by her behavior. She continues to ramble, "Obviously, I wanted to kiss you. And I want to kiss you again…"

Chloe cuts off Beca's ramble with another kiss. Their lips meet softly this time. It's enough to calm Beca and leave her with another smile. "I mean I want to continue kissing you in the future, but I have to end things with Jesse…"

"You haven't ended things with Jesse?," Chloe's question comes out as a shocked gasp.

Beca winces. "I actually haven't seen him since the night at the Karaoke club."

"You haven't?," Chloe asks, now confused. "Where have you been?"

Before Beca can reply, Lily is suddenly next to them. "Jesse is riding up the elevator," says the nominally quiet woman.

Both women jump apart, neither sure if it's because of the messenger or the message.

Chloe looks at Beca with apprehension, she visibly swallows and starts to say, "Beca…"

Beca digs down into a newly discovered vein of courage and replies, "I went to the East Coast, ostensibly for work, but I traveled to Portland," Beca see's Chloe's eyes grow round. The redhead is one of the few, very few, people who understand what that means.

"Are you okay?," Chloe asks, concern quite evident in her tone.

Beca smiles in a way that Chloe has rarely seen. It's soft and warm, and truly—happy. The petite brunette nods and says, "Yeah, yeah I am. But because of that…"

"I can't delay the elevator much longer," both Beca and Chloe jump again, startled by Lily again. They had both forgotten she was there. Beca notices Lily is wearing an earpiece. She furrows her brow in question, as Lily says, "You have two minutes."

Turning to Chloe, Beca says, "Chloe, I owe you explanations and apologies, and I promise you will receive them. Fat Amy asked, pleaded really, that I not bring the drama to this gala. She's worried about something ending up on TMZ, or in the gossip section of the paper. I promised I wouldn't," Beca pauses as she sighs, "which I may have already violated." Beca looks at the redhead earnestly, "Just know I love you and after this party I'm breaking things off with Jesse…"

Chloe cuts Beca off again with a kiss.

"You have to stop doing that and let me finish," Beca says when Chloe steps back.

"You want me to stop kissing you?," Chloe asks.

"No!"

For a half-second Beca worries that she's hurt Chloe again, but the impish look the redhead is giving her quickly assuages this concern. She kisses Chloe quickly, more a peck on the lips, and then smirks. "I never want to stop kissing," Beca says sincerely, "but I do need to set things right." The brunette becomes more serious. "I've already broken one of my cardinal rules…"

"Plus, did the exact opposite of what I asked you," interjects Fat Amy, again startling both Beca and Chloe.

"Jesus! Where the Hell did you come from!?," Beca asks exasperatedly.

Fat Amy ignores Beca, talking over her best friend. "Though guess I shouldn't expect anything less from someone with your criminal background, Shawshank."

Beca sputters, "My criminal? What?" Chloe is torn between laughing at the antics of her friends and crying at how her moment with Beca wasn't going how she had always dreamed of it.

"Jesse's in the elevator, coming up now," Lily says from her spot impossibly close to the two women.

Beca and Chloe each leap backward in shock; then look about as if Jesse is in the room. Each feels a pang of guilt at what just happened.

Beca asks, "Amy! Lily! Can we have a minute?"

Fat Amy waves away what Beca's asking, continuing, "TMZ hasn't noticed, and I don't think you attracted too much attention…"

"We did catch the kiss on video," Lily says.

Both Beca and Chloe say simultaneously, "Wait, what?"

"You two have been together too long," observes Fat Amy. "You're talking in-sync." The Aussie turns to Lily. "Perfect. We'll need that for the next Bellas Reunion."

"For what!?," Beca tries to get the Aussie's attention. "Amy…"

Fat Amy turns to her wedding planners. "Ashley! Is everything set?"

"Yes, Fat Amy," answers the brunette, as she listens to something on her headset.

Beca tries again, a little louder. "Amy."

The boisterous blonde pays no heed. "Jessica, I want the band ready to play, the moment Brightslymoore finishes his bit. It sounds like he wants to do a bit of an act."

"Got it, Fat Amy," answers Jessica, who then talks into her headset.

Fat Amy is going down a checklist in her head. She asks Ashley, "Is Shawshank's equipment in place and ready?"

Ashley answers, without hesitation, "Yes Fat Amy, though Beca will need to do a run through with all the equipment."

"Amy!," Beca whisper-shouts.

Fat Amy looks over at her petite best friend, and steps back, noticing the fury emanating from her. "Yeah, Shortstack?"

"Give us a minute," Beca demands through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yeah, Lily, send their elevator to the roof garden." The young Korean woman nods, and Beca notices she has a tablet. Her fingers dance across the screen.

When Lily's done, she looks at Beca. "I swam with a shark today. Oh, and you have a minute."

Beca is thoroughly confused and agitated. She pointedly looks at Fat Amy and Lily and uses her head to indicate they should go. It only takes Fat Amy twenty seconds to get the hint, as she notices Beca's scowl grow.

When Fat Amy leaves, with Ashley and Jessica trailing behind, Lily disappears leaving Beca alone with Chloe. Beca is fit to be tied and ready to explode. Yet, when she looks at Chloe this all dissipates immediately. The redhead is looking at her with such love and devotion. "What?"

Chloe steps closer and takes Beca into her arms. "You were looking particularly badass there." The smile Chloe is wearing completely melts Beca's anger away. Beca looks into Chloe's eyes and admires how they are so very blue, and it's easy for Beca to lose herself in them again. She feels Chloe's hands on her; they are warm on her arms, comforting. Beca finds herself distinctly aware that the redhead smells really good at the moment.

All Beca's senses seem to be at full capability, and all are focused on Chloe, which helps Beca settle down. Tucking a stray strand of red hair behind Chloe's ear, Beca asks, "Do you trust me, Chlo?"

"Always, Becs," answers the redhead without hesitation. Beca smiles, pleased with this answer.

"I'm going to end it with Jesse tonight; I swear. Fat Amy just asked that it be after tonight's activities," Beca says while reaching up to tuck more hair behind Chloe's ear. For some reason, she finds playing with Chloe's hair calming. Chloe notices and smiles.

"I worked it out with Fat Amy, and her strange crew, to minimize my opportunities to interact with Jesse, but I will have to some. Sorry."

Chloe's expression is one of calm acceptance, and that makes it easier for Beca. Chloe's smile is one that makes Beca's legs grow weak. One thing about the redhead that Beca both loves, and ashamedly takes for granted, is the unwavering support that Chloe always has in her. "Just come back to me at the end, Becs."

"Always."

o0o

 **Jesse's arrival**

Beca gives Chloe a quick chaste kiss, then reluctantly heads towards the entrance of the ballroom. Chloe can't help but giggle as Jessica is suddenly at Beca's side, with a compact and lip gloss. It's at this point Chloe realizes Ashley is approaching her.

"You might want to fix your makeup," says the brunette with a smile.

"How…" Chloe isn't even sure of the question she wants to ask.

Ashley's smile grows. "Jessica and I keep a supply of makeup with us at all our events. Wedding parties always need quick touch ups throughout the festivities."

Chloe accepts the lip gloss from Ashley with a smile and nod. "You two are awesome," she waves at the room, "and have done such an amazing job."

Ashley beams with pride at the compliment "You ain't seen anything yet," she replies with such assurance and confidence. Chloe is positive she never saw such confidence in the brunette her whole time at Barden.

"I'm so glad you two found your calling," Chloe says.

"We could say the same," Ashley replies, nodding her head towards Beca, who is at that point handing the lip gloss back to Jessica. The DJ glances back towards Chloe, and her face breaks into a shy smile, which Chloe returns.

"Did you two have something to do with Beca's look tonight?," Chloe asks.

Ashley shakes her head. "Not really. We offered, but Stacie insisted on doing hair and makeup, while Beca was adamant she would only wear that dress." Ashley chuckles at a memory. "She actually sent Lily to get it. Not sure where she found it."

"The back of my closet," answers Chloe, with a chuckle.

"Wait!" Ashley turns to Chloe in surprise. "It's your dress?"

Chloe shakes her head no, but answers, "In a sense." Even as she answers, another piece of the puzzle clicks into place. A very happy memory comes burbling up from the multitude of her Beca memories, and she can't help the warm smile that it elicits. It's a memory of when she convinced Beca to go shopping, and they found the most perfect dress in a small little boutique.

 _\- - - — - - -_

" _I think you should buy it," Chloe says with a smirk._

" _I don't know… I think… maybe… it's a bit too… you know… sexy for me," Beca replies holding up the dress. "What little of it there is, that is."_

 _It's a little black cocktail dress, with a lace hem that when she finally gave in to Chloe's pestering and tried it on, barely covered her butt. On top of this, the neckline plunges more than something she would usually wear, and her boobs were only just, if precariously, contained within._

 _It had 'Stacie' written all over it._

 _Chloe leans in and whispers directly in Beca's ear, "You Beca Mitchell_ _are_ _sexy. You're the sexiest woman I know." The tickle of Chloe's warm breath on her ear causes Beca to shiver._

 _Beca clears her throat to cover and tries to deflect. "Chloe, you know Stacie…"_

 _The redhead nods and her smile is seductive. "I know."_

 _Beca turns towards the full-length mirror and holds up the dress against her body, hoping the redhead won't notice the blush she's feeling from head-to-toe. Though the warmth she is feeling in her skin, she's pretty sure she's being picked up by spy satellites in orbit. She again tries to deflect._

" _Ummm, yeah; so…" Beca studies the dress, frowning. "There's sexy and then there's slutty"_

" _Trust me, this isn't slutty,"_

" _Chloe…"_

" _Okay, but only a little…" Beca feels like a mouse being played with by a cat. A Cheshire Cat, judging by Chloe's smiles._

" _I don't wear dresses," Beca argues._

 _Chloe is nonplussed. "You might in the future."_

" _How many dresses do I own?," Beca asks._

" _I believe the answer is two," replies Chloe. "One was a present from your dad, who really didn't have a clue what to get you, the other I bought you for our graduation from Barden."_

" _So_ _why_ _do I need a dress?"_

 _Chloe smiles that smile when she just knows something that everyone else hasn't figured out. She looks Beca square in the eyes and says, "You don't need_ _A_ _dress, you need_ _that_ _dress."_

 _Beca rolls her eyes and then looks at the dress. She comes up with a dozen reasons she shouldn't get the dress, Chloe easily swats every one of them away with calm assurance. Finally, Beca's shoulders slump, and she huffs, "Fine! I'll get it. I have enough spending money to get it."_

" _Oh, it's already paid for," Chloe informs her petite friend._

" _What!? When!? Why!?," Beca sputters._

 _Chloe weathers Beca's response, having learned that sometimes it's better to just ride it out. There's always a pause at the end where Beca is deflated, having expended a lot of energy in her consternation. Chloe had long ago learned this is the moment for her to step in; it's where the gap in Beca's walls are._

" _I bought it for_ _you_ _. I bought it while you were changing back. I bought it because_ _you_ _look amazing, sexy, beautiful, in it. I bought it because in your chosen career field, there is a likelihood that you will need to dress to kill, and this dress will allow you to do that," Chloe smiles and crosses her arms confidently. It's one of those moments where Chloe is quite confident about all that._

 _Beca looks at her from the corner of her eyes, not turning her head towards the redhead, something between a smirk and a smile pulling at her lips._

" _I bought it, it's yours, keep it or leave it," Chloe says with all sincerity. "It's yours to do with as you please."_

" _Fine!," Beca sighs in defeat, but then a mischievous smirk forms on her lips, which matches the glint of her eyes. "But you're keeping it in your closet. I will only wear it for you, at some special moment…" Beca's eyes subtly grow as her words register, and she tries to cover, "...occasion-I mean occasion. Special occasions…"_

 _Chloe hugs the tiny DJ and whispers, "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

 _\- - - — - - -_

"It's a beautiful dress," Ashley observes, bringing Chloe out of her memories.

"Yeah, it is," Chloe agrees with a nod.

"Though it would be a little short on you," Ashley says with a playful smirk. Chloe nods in answer, her eyes glued to Beca. Ashley continues, "On the other hand it fits Beca like a glove."

Chloe swallows audibly, before finding her voice. "Yes, it does."

"I only ever saw Beca wear a dress at graduation and then for only a short time. This must be an important occasion."

Ashley's choice of words cause Chloe to tear her eyes from Beca and fix the brunette with a wondering look. She whispers, "I hope it is."

Ashley smiles confidently. "If Jessica and I have something to say about it, it will be."

"Thanks," says Chloe, her eyes shining. It's moments like this that reminds her what a blessing her Bella sisters are.

"To that end, Aubrey and Stacie are waiting over at the bar for you, with your drink," Ashley indicates where she's talking about. "We figure the less interaction between you and Jesse the better."

"Amen to that," Chloe says, and she allows Ashley to lead her away.

o0o

Beca is standing near the entrance, regretting this part of the plan. She wishes she had been able to see Jesse before this gala, but he had been out at some film locations and unavailable.

She had considered texting him, or calling him, but just couldn't bring herself to end it with him in such a cold fashion. He's been a total dick of late but she still remembers the sweet guy from their Barden days. She's pretty sure he's still in there; somewhere. So for that guy, she wants to do the right thing. A kernel of guilt is already gnawing at her for kissing Chloe prior to ending things with him.

Beca has never been great with emotion but this situation is way worse than anything she's had to deal with before. She's feeling a bit out of control; trying to keep everyone around her happy while trying to deal with all her emotions. It's all wearing on her. In general, Beca likes to be in control. It's part of who she is. This situation is anything but in her control. She's all too aware that this could go south quickly.

Beca hears Jesse coming before she sees him. He and the USC Boys must have just stepped off the elevator. Jesse has never been a quiet guy. He's always had an enthusiasm for life which just lead him to being one of the louder people in any given situation. While at Barden, there was a fun, enthusiastic quality to it, but now, in LA, there's a brash egocentric nature that Beca does not find appealing.

Of course, she hears the USC Boys along with Jesse. She never sees one without the other anymore. She wonders if they had been a catalyst for what is happening, or just a symptom of deeper problems.

The sound of them getting closer adds to Beca's anxiety. Her stomach is twisting itself into knots. She scratches the back of her neck nervously in a futile attempt to distract herself. When that doesn't help, she turns her head for one final glance and looks wistfully towards the girl with fiery red hair and impossibly blue eyes, and it fortifies her.

Jesse leads the USC Boys through the doors. "Jody, the elevator is not haunted, man."

"Then how do you explain us stopping at every floor? Some twice, Jesse. Jesse?"

"And how do you explain us arriving at the roof garden, Jesse? Twice!," says Mitch, a bit frazzled.

Jesse doesn't hear either Jody or Mitch, though. He's caught sight of Beca, and it's like nothing else is happening. All he sees at this moment is her.

The USC Boys had all continued walking for a few more steps before they noticed that Jesse had stopped. Turning back, they see him standing frozen, staring. It takes about a second for them to realize Jesse is staring at Beca.

For his part, Jesse is awestruck at how beautiful Beca is. He's rarely seen the petite brunette in a dress, yet here she is resplendent in the proverbial sexy black dress.

Her week of radio silence had really freaked him out, but here she is waiting for him, dressed to the nines. It's their next movie ending! He breaks into his trademark boyish smile and says, "Becaaw!"

Beca rolls her eyes as they walk towards one another, until they both halt at an unspoken agreed distance. He's staring into her eyes, practically trembling with excitement, yet she can't feel anything at this moment.

"Beca…" whispers Jesse, his voice carrying somehow despite the noise of the room. He then moves forward and catches her by surprise, capturing her face and planting a quick kiss. She had expected him to be angry with her; she should have known better.

"Beca," Jesse says quietly as he gives her a hug. "I was worried sick about you," he whispers into her ear. He gives her another quick kiss on the lips, but keeps this one more chaste.

Beca pulls back, her hands on his chest, ready to shove him away. She feels a bit foolish for not finishing this before. She should have ended it, even if it was by text. It was a mistake not to, but she wasn't fully in control.

For his part, Jesse has the grace to seem a bit embarrassed as he steps back, but it doesn't last. He has become well versed in wearing masks, too. As he steps back his whole demeanor changes, and back is the brash young man determined to conquer Hollywood. "Damn, Becaaw, you look more beautiful than I imagined when you described this dress."

If she had been surprised by the kiss, she's struck mute by his words. She's utterly confused by Jesse's statement, but before she can question it he's continuing, and she's having trouble following it, as what he's saying is completely divorced of the reality she's been living this last week. Jesse's talking like they've been in near constant contact, instead of the three brief texts she had sent basically letting him know she was alive. The whole situation is confusing to begin with, but what Jesse is saying is just dumbfounding. It makes it feel like her brain isn't working.

It doesn't help that it feels like she's on stage and the center of attention. She knows it's not true, but she feels like there's a thousand pair of eyes on them; every one of them analyzing her every move. This idea freezes her and she doesn't respond. Jesse takes advantage of her silence to continue. "I seriously missed you this week, I'm just glad you called every day." He pulls her into a hug and her brain feels like it's about to explode.

"Jesse?" Her voice was weaker than she'd intended.

"Please, please just go with it," Jesse pleads with a whisper in Beca's ear. "I don't want this conversation in front of our friends."

Beca shifts her eyes and notices the USC Boys are pretty close by, and she knows the Bellas are here, too. With great reluctance, she ascents with a nod. "Uh, fine," she replies, slow and hesitantly in a hushed whisper. Still she pushes back with enough force to make it clear she wants space. He at least has the decency not to push it.

They stand in an awkward silence. Each not sure what they should do next. The USC Boys have stepped forward, literally closing ranks with Jesse. They're bragging on him. He's responding with talk about how beautiful she is, again, but it's not to her or for her; it's about her, to his buddies. They are all talking about her as if she's just some prized possession.

Suddenly, Beca realizes what's going on. There's other people around and Jesse doesn't want them knowing she disappeared on him. He's maintaining a cover. Anger and disappointment vie for dominance.

She realizes Jesse is protecting his reputation, which would be damaged if his USC Boys knew the truth.

Beca is seething at this revelation, yet for Amy she's maintaining an ever increasingly painful mask of civility. A greater part of her isn't really paying attention, because she's more concerned with how this is playing with Chloe's feelings and emotions. She asked Chloe to trust her, but she wonders if she's asked too much. Beca doesn't want Jesse's unexpected reaction to her to hurt Chloe. She glances to Chloe and gives her a reassuring smile.

Unfortunately, Jesse notices. His eyes follow Beca's. "Chloe!" Beca turns her head back towards Jesse as he unexpectedly calls out to the redhead. The redhead who is just as shocked and mystified at being hailed by Jesse.

Jesse waves her over. "Chloe, would you come here please?"

"Jesse?," Beca asks hesitantly.

There is a devilishness to Jesse's smirk that sets Beca on edge. He waves over Chloe again. "I just want to apologize for the other night. You were right." He does his best to look apologetic. Beca is confused, she never told him her was acting like an asshole. She thought it, but never said it. Beca looks over to Chloe, unsure what to do.

For her part, Chloe looks like a deer caught in the headlights. She's flanked by Aubrey and Stacie, with Emily just behind. Aubrey whispers something but Chloe answers with a quick shake in the negative with her head. Beca sees the redhead take a deep breath, give a stiff nod, and then step forward. Aubrey and Stacie are a half-a-heartbeat behind her. Cynthia Rose and Maria are suddenly next to Emily and Beca can see Lily trailing behind. Chloe has her own Praetorian guard of Bellas as she comes to a stop just a few feet from Beca and Jesse.

Beca gives her a smile, though she knows it doesn't come anywhere close to conveying how proud she is of the courage Chloe is showing. Chloe looks Jesse straight in the eye, stands straight and says, "Jesse" in way of acknowledgement.

Jesse slides around, throwing his arm around Beca's shoulders, ignoring how stiff the petite brunette becomes. "Chloe, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for how things turned out at the Karaoke bar. I acted like an ass, Beca made that clear. We've been friends for a few years and shouldn't fight."

Chloe's confusion mirrors Beca's. Jesse continues and he sounds like the guy she kissed at the Lincoln center, but his words suggests a devious intent. "To make it up to you, I thought I would introduce you to this great guy." As rigid as Beca is already, she stiffens at Jesse's announcement, but he doesn't notice because he's withdrawn his arm and walked over to a guy standing at the back of the USC Boys. "Chloe Beale, meet Chicago Walp. Chicago, this is Chloe. She's my girlfriend's best friend," says Jesse as he throws his arm around the shoulders of a guy Beca hasn't ever seen before.

In the shocked silence of Jesse's introductions, he pulls the guy forward. He looks like Captain America incarnate; tall with an athletic build, brown hair, cut short in a military, and a chiseled chin. In other words, an all-American hero. Beca hates him instinctively.

What's worse though is when she looks at Jesse.

Chicago seems just as caught off-guard as any in this weird circle of acquaintances by what Jesse is doing. He mumbles out an embarrassed, "Ummm, hi," to Chloe as Jesse guides him directly in front of the redhead.

Chloe's eyes are wide with shock but she manages to get out a "Hello…" They both lapse into an awkward silence.

"Chicago just got out of the Marines and is getting his MBA at USC," Jesse continues the introduction.

Beca finally finds her voice. "Jesse, what are you doing?"

Jesse turns back to Beca. "I thought the best way to make it up to one of the friendliest people in the world, is to introduce her to a great guy from her hometown."

Beca almost doesn't recognize the feelings she's experiencing from everything going on in her head. There's just too much. But the one thing that is clear, is her chest hurts from the hollowness of the moment as she stands here looking at Jesse. She realizes all love for him is gone. She doesn't even like him at this moment.

"You're from Tampa?," Chloe asks breaking the uncomfortable silence, not sure how she should handle this whole situation. She doesn't want to be rude to this guy Chicago, but she gets what Jesse is doing.

"Uhh, yes ma'am. All my life till I went to college and became a Marine," answers Chicago, who definitely looks as uncomfortable being in this situation, though he has eyes and his smile suggests he isn't unhappy being introduced to the beautiful redhead before him.

"That's interesting…" Chloe responds but trails off. Her eyes flick to Beca for guidance, but the petite brunette is just as lost as to what to do

"It's so cool you two are hitting it off. Maybe you two can get to know each other while Beca and I catch up," suggests Jesse. His smile is hopeful and Chloe is struck by how much has changed with Jesse and how much is the same since his Freshman year.

His words hang in the air a moment before they're absorbed by oppressive silence. No one moves or replies, as an awkward silence settles over the entire group. Jesse's idea falls flat, but no one is sure what to do next.

Fortunately, it's at this moment Fat Amy chooses to intercede.

They all turn their heads as one as they hear Fat Amy loudly yell, "Shawshank!"

o0o

 **Fat Amy Intercedes**

As she is want to do, Fat Amy reappears with panache. The blonde Aussie thrives in the limelight and her time in Hollywood has only fed her flair for the dramatic. It therefore shouldn't come as a shock to Chloe that Fat Amy is arriving on a Roman lectica, carried by eight strongly built men, all of whom look like they might perform for the Chippendales Dance show.

Stacie is openly appreciative of the eight men who all stand over six feet tall, dressed in form-fitting black pants, tuxedo jackets that have had their sleeves removed, thus displaying impressive arm muscles, and black bow ties, and no shirts of any kind. Chloe notes Aubrey is less impressed, and maybe a bit hostile.

"Beca, Beca, Beca, you have arrived!," declares Fat Amy from her reclined position on the couch of the Roman lectica. "Down boys," she instructs, and the eight men smoothly lower her.

Beca's eyes are bulging, as she takes in the sight of Fat Amy being carried by eight musclebound lugs. The line, _'This day keeps getting weirder and weirder_ ,' plays over and over in her head. She somehow manages to squeak out an "Amy?"

"Shortstack! It's time to start this party properly, but to do that, I need my Maid of Honor by my side," declares the always outlandish blonde, still reclining on the portable couch like she's the Queen of Sheba or Cleopatra. She pats the spot next to her. "Hop on."

"I am not getting on that thing," Beca declares emphatically. In her peripheral vision, she notes just how many people are now looking over at this spot. It is not what she wants in any way.

"Come on, Shawshank," Fat Amy cajoles. "It's a total blast! Ashley and Jess," she hooks a thumb back at the duo who were trailing this truly unique spectacle. As the two give embarrassed waves, Amy continues, "They got me real ' _Thunder from Down Under_ ' performers to carry us." The Aussie eyes the men with open lust.

Beca shakes her head ' _No_ ', and holds her hands out, as if to ward off the very idea.

"Come on, Beca…" Fat Amy begins to plead, utterly failing at her attempt at 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Uhhh, Amy, you see, we were hoping for a few minutes to talk since we haven't had a chance to see each other this past week," interjects Jesse.

Jesse's interruption is a perfect reminder that Beca needs this escape hatch, so she cuts in, "You know what, fine Amy, it is your Hag party…"

"STEN PARTY!," Amy huffs loudly.

"Nope, think I got it right the first time," smirks Beca.

Jesse watches all of this in bewilderment. He tries desperately to convince his estranged girlfriend to stay. "Beca, we need to talk."

"No can do," Jessica speaks up, as she looks down at the itinerary for the evening. "All members of Bumper's groomsmen are needed in the next room." The blonde looks at her watch then points out the double doors. "You're actually late. Go-go-go." When Jesse and his buddies don't move, Jessica gets stern. "GO!"

As this is going down, Ashley helps Beca onto the Roman lectica. There is a palpable sense of relief as Jesse is shuffled away by his buddies. The second Beca is seated the eight beefcakes, who have all been kneeling throughout the past couple of minutes, rise smoothly and she finds herself eight feet in the air.

There may have been a weird combination of yelp and squeal as she's hoisted.

Beca will of course deny any and all knowledge of this as having ever occurred.

"Oh, my God, AMY!," Beca exclaims, her knuckles going white as she latches onto the portable couch.

"Relax, Shortstack," chuckles Fat Amy as she tosses a couple of grapes into her mouth. "You're perfectly fine."

Beca grumbles something about feeling ridiculous, then asks, "What is this?"

"It's a Roman lectica, or litter, though I think lectica sounds better," Fat Amy gushes.

Beca shakes her head in bewilderment. "Where did you get a Roman lectica?"

"Well, Ashley and Jessica got it," Fat Amy explains. "It was from the Cleopatra movie that came out in 1999."

"Who knew you're such a movie-dork?," Beca quips.

"We live in Hollywood now, Shortstack, and you know what they say, when in Rome…" she looks entirely too pleased with herself as she waves to the guests passing by below. "Though I was hoping for something from the Liz Taylor movie from 1963. Eh, oh we, shouldn't have expected that much from Jeshley."

"Jeshley?"

"Keep up, Shawshank," Amy sighs, "Jessica and Ashley, Jeshley," the blonde says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Just like you and Chloe together are Bhloe. Speaking of which, that snogging I just witnessed, suggests both of you will be experiencing Bhloes before the nights done."

"Oh, dear God," Beca groans as Fat Amy nudges her with her elbow. "You are such a weirdo," sighs the petite brunette as they near the stage that's setup in the back of the ballroom. Beca notices that Bumper is standing on the stage, with Ashley and Jessica just behind. Off to the side is a live band who have started playing a background melody.

"Eccentric, Shawshank, eccentric," corrects the boisterous Aussie, as the lectica is lowered to a point that Fat Amy can step off and onto the stage. "In Hollywood, I'm rich enough to be eccentric."

Ashley and Jessica begin to sing as Fat Amy takes Bumper's outstretched hand.

 _Dancing in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Taking your heart  
And holding it tight  
Emotional touch  
Touching my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doing  
All over again_

Beca is impressed by the harmonization the two wedding planners perform. Their rendition of _'It's Your Love_ ' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill is amazing. Beca notes that the duo has improved as singers.

 _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I've just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_

Beca watches as Bumper takes Fat Amy's hand, and the adoration on his face. It's amazing to see Fat Amy mirror the look, and it's quite plain to see the love they feel.

 _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love_

Now that the epiphany has taken hold, Beca is left to wonder how she went so long in denial.

 _Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By taking your hand  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free_

The engaged couple dance a waltz around the stage, which just fascinates Beca and holds her attention. Until she realizes she's still on the Roman lectica held by eight men of Australia's famous strippers, _Thunder from Down Under_ , at which point the petite DJ scrambles off.

 _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
And if you ask me why I've changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

Being up on stage while Ashley and Jessica sing, and Bumper and Fat Amy perform a waltz, is just plain weird. Yet, Beca is partially trapped. She sees Jesse amidst the Stag participants. She doesn't want to be near that hot mess at the moment. Then her eyes land on piercing blue eyes and fiery red curls and all is right in the world. She moves next to Jessica, who gives her a sincere smile, and makes the duo a trio.

 _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love_

Beca's voice blends perfectly with Ashley and Jessica's. Years of Acapella performances and rehearsals have given each Bella an understanding of the rest that makes harmonizing so natural.

 _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I've just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_

Of course, as Beca sings, she's singing to Chloe. Their eyes have remained locked since the connection was made. Beca pours her heart into the lyrics she finds herself singing.

 _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love_

Fat Amy and Bumper finish their waltz, center stage, as the music ends. The audience of guests give an enthusiastic ovation, not only for the couple but also the singing.

Ashley steps forward and presents Fat Amy with a wireless microphone, while Jessica does the same with Bumper. Beca follows both Ashley and Jessica's cue, and the duo lead her off the stage as Fat Amy shouts at all the guests, "Alright you AWESOME NERDS! ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!?"

o0o

"How are you holding up?," Aubrey asks her best friend as they listen to Bumper addressing the guests.

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad, but mostly I'm just confused," sighs Chloe, never taking her eyes off the stage. She's not paying attention to Bumper, she's only looking towards the stage to hopefully catch sight of Beca. "Mostly happy, but it feels like we're in limbo, where for a minute I was in heaven."

"So poetic, Red," observes Stacie from the other side of Aubrey. Chloe blushes in response.

The three of them are standing at a round drinking table, tucked in the corner watching Fat Amy and Bumper, who begin singing a duet together as part of the night's entertainment.

 _Who knows what tomorrow brings  
In a world few hearts survive  
All I know is the way I feel  
When it's real, I keep it alive_

"I love this song," says Aubrey.

 _The road is long  
There are mountains in our way  
But we climb a step every day_

Chloe already knew this but it's news to Stacie. She smirks at Aubrey, and Chloe guesses Stacie's remembering Aubrey's penchant for songs from the eighties and nineties back at Barden.

"What? My father is an officer in the Army," Aubrey defends herself. "Of course, I was going to love a movie titled, ' _An Officer and a Gentleman'_."

 _Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world below, up where the clear wind blow_

Chloe laughs lightly at the interplay between her two dear friends. Focusing on the music, she can't help but really like how perfectly matched Fat Amy is wit Bumper. Their choice of song is perfect too.

 _Some hang on to "used to be"  
Live their lives looking behind  
All we have is here and now  
All our life, out there to find_

The words speak to Chloe and make her think about what's happening with Beca.

 _The road is long  
There are mountains in our way  
But we climb them a step every day_

She really wishes the petite brunette were here at the moment so she could place her arms around her, and hold her tight.

 _Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world below, up where the clear winds blow_

Chloe takes another sip of her drink. This song is quickly becoming a favorite. She can't help picturing Beca as she hears the lyrics.

 _Time goes by  
No time to cry  
Life's you and I  
Alive today_

Aubrey had had the bartender pour Chloe a _Long Island Iced Tea_ , for which the redhead was truly thankful as she stood sipping at it. She needed to take the edge off. This whole night is a monument to two people's love. Everything is going to remind her of Beca, who is so tantalizing close, yet still too far away.

 _Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world below, up where the clear winds blow_

Chloe realizes she's getting sucked into a morass she doesn't want to go into. Tonight is a celebration she reminds herself. Beca kissed her. That's something that can never be taken away.

Looking at her drink, Chloe wonders just how much it's affecting her. She didn't know if it was because she was so tired from the stress of the last week, or because of the emotional strain of her reunion with Beca, or just she's older and the amount of alcohol in this particular drink is considerable, but she can feel the effects more quickly than she used too.

Luckily, she has Aubrey and Stacie there to make sure she doesn't get too inebriated. She knows she's going to need her wits about her before the night is through.

A thought strikes her as she's taking another sip. "So where did you all disappear to?"

"Hmmm?," Aubrey responds, playing it as if she didn't hear the question.

"You all disappeared. When we first arrived, you all disappeared. Where did you go?

Stacie and Aubrey exchange looks. Stacie starts to answer, "Well…"

Aubrey cuts in, "There was some last-minute planning for tonight's activities."

Chloe knows there's more to it than that. She asks, "Like?"

Aubrey smiles at her. "Like, trust us to always have your back."

"And the back of the shortest Bella ever," adds Stacie with a smirk.

Chloe can't help the laugh which bursts forth. Soon all three women are sharing a laugh.

Still chuckling to herself, Aubrey sips at the really nice vintage of brandy she had discovered was available at the bar, savoring the taste. Fat Amy and Bumper were shelling out a fortune for this event, and Ashley and Jessica were doing a masterful job pulling it all together. "Ladies, I believe a toast is in order," Aubrey says. Chloe and Stacie hold their glasses to hers. "To Fat Amy, who had the courage to go after the man she loves, even though it's Bumper. To them as a couple, who really are taking Hollywood by storm. And to Ashley and Jessica, who have taken all the crazy ideas that are Fat Amy's hallmark, and managed to pull together this grand affair."

Both Chloe and Stacie clink their glasses against Aubrey's, and say, ' _Here-Here,_ ' simultaneously. All three take a sip of their respective drinks.

They all break-off their sips and look over when they hear the sound of someone clearing her throat.

Emily stands a few feet away, playing with her hands, looking quite unsure of herself. "Is it okay if I join you?"

Stacie beats Aubrey and Chloe in answering, "Of course Legacy. You don't need to ask."

Emily starts to babble her response, "Well, you all look a little serious, and I know you've been friends longer…"

"Oh sweetie," Chloe says reassuringly. "It's okay, you're always welcome here with us."

Emily looks dubious at this. "Are you sure?"

"Emily, you're a Bella, and on top of that a great friend. Never forget that," Aubrey says confidently.

"Let's get this girl a drink," says Stacie as she strides over towards the bar.

"Thanks," says Emily as she steps up to the table.

"So, where's Benji?," Chloe asks.

"He got pulled into something with some of the Trebles that are here," she answers wistfully. Stacie sets a glass of Sangria in front of the younger woman. "Thanks, Stacie." The tall teenager then sips at the drink and smiles, she can't believe Stacie remembered Sangria is her favorite. She takes another sip and then smacks her lips, quite content with the taste. This elicits a chuckle from her friends and Emily blushes.

Chloe notices that Emily seems a bit nervous. "Sweetie? Are you okay? You seem nervous."

Emily's demeanor noticeably drops as she obviously remembers something. She hesitates for a second, but then finally answers, "The USC Boys noticed me, so I didn't want to be by myself."

Aubrey and Stacie exchange sidelong glances. They heard about what has gone down at some of the rehearsals, and have actively worked to keep Emily's interactions with Jesse's so called friends to a minimum. They scan the room to make sure none of them had followed their younger friend.

"Well, you're more than welcome to hang with us this evening," says Chloe.

"Thanks guys," says Emily, with an obvious sense of relief. "You're the only Bellas I know that I could find. Ashley and Jessica took Beca with them when they left the stage."

Chloe knows this. She keeps hoping to see any of the three so she can know what is happening with Beca.

"Lily has disappeared again, no surprise. CR and Maria are nowhere to be found," says Emily.

"They're doing it," Stacie cuts in, mischievous smirk firmly in place. Knowing the young newlyweds, all are pretty sure Stacie is right.

Emily continues. "Fat Amy is practically performing a stand-up comedy act with Bumper on the stage."

"Is it wrong that I'm actually enjoying those two?," Aubrey asks. As if on cue, the crowd of guests around the stage burst into laughter as Amy regales then with a story about growing up in Tasmania.

Stacie shakes her head and lightheartedly laughs at a well-timed one-liner Bumper cuts in with. "No. They're perfect for each other, and this zany town."

"I'm pretty sure they are going to be a Hollywood power couple before the year is through," says Chloe confidently. "To the new power couple," she says holding up her glass. They all clink glasses again and drink to Fat Amy and Bumper.

Setting her Sangria down, Emily asks, "Do you all know what's the schedule?"

"I think Bumper might have said something about it," answers Stacie, "but I wasn't really listening."

It's at this moment they are interrupted by a spotlight shining on the stage, or more to the point, what it's shining on. The large spotlight is focused upon Sir Willup Brightslymoore, who today is adorned in a bright ocean blue tuxedo that is covered in rhinestones. It sparkles to the point of glowing as the light shines on it. It gets everyone's attention.

"He's so weird," says Chloe.

Brightslymoore is again on his Segway, rolling around the stage.

"Here's to being weird," toasts Stacie, and they all drink again.

From the stage Brightslymoore is talking about the show, and all the talent it has attracted. "And I-we." He looks over at Fat Amy and Bumper, pointing at them. "We thought we would share some of that talent tonight."

The audience cheers at this pronouncement, which Brightslymoore just eats up. "So, put your hands together and give a warm welcome to the amazing vocal sensations of Cynthia and Maria Rose." The audience cheers, none louder than the women at the table.

A new spotlight turns on and there is indeed Cynthia Rose and her wife Maria, as they begin singing.

 _The closer I get to you  
The more you make me see  
By giving me all you got  
Your love has captured me_

Stacie notes the slight muss to Maria's hair and smirks. "Told you they were doing it."

Emily and Aubrey blush, while Stacie and Chloe chuckle.

"Maria's name isn't Rose," whispers Emily in confusion.

Stacie leans in. "It's their stage names. What they go by at the clubs they've been singing at."

 _Over and over again  
I tried to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
And all the while inside I knew it was real_

Stacie has a funny look on her face. Chloe notices it and raises an eyebrow in silent question. Stacie shakes her head 'no', but Chloe isn't sure how to interpret it.

 _The way you make me feel  
Lying here next to you  
Time just seems to fly  
Needing you more and more_

Stacie takes a drink, but Chloe feels it's more for cover. When the tall brunette finds her glass empty, she declares, "We're going to need more to drink."

 _Let's give love a try (oh, oh, oh)  
Sweeter than sweeter love grows  
And heaven's there for those  
Who fool the tricks of time  
With the hearts of love they find true love  
In a special way_

Looking over to the bar, and at a really attractive blonde guy manning the bar, Stacie says, "I'm going to flash a tit at him and get him to keep us topped-off throughout the night."

 _The closer I get to you  
The more you make me see  
By giving me all you got  
Your love has captured me  
Over and over again_

Luckily Aubrey isn't facing anyone when she spits out the sip she was taking. She turns immediately on Stacie and says with all conviction, "You will not."

 _I try to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
And all the while inside I knew it was real  
The way you make me feel_

"Why not? It's worked in the past," Stacie says in a rather matter-of-fact way.

 _The closer I get to you_

"I don't care if it worked in the past, you're not showing him your tits," Aubrey states firmly in a stage whisper.

 _The closer I get to you_

Stacie plays it coy. "Why not?"

 _The closer I get to you  
The more you make me see_

Aubrey looks like she's about to burst a blood vessel. Everyone at the table can see the blonde is attempting to regain a measure of self-control. Chloe backs up in case her blonde friend has to spew. With an exaggerated breath, Aubrey says in a measured voice, "Because I really don't want my girlfriend flashing her tits at anyone but me."

 _By giving you all I got  
Your love has captured me_

"Finally!," declares Stacie, a bit louder than she intended. She covers her mouth and actually blushes. It's not something seen very often, since little embarrasses the tall brunette.

 _The closer I get to you_

Aubrey is looking at her all confused, so Stacie elaborates. "I've been wanting to define our relationship, but you have been holding back. It's nice to know where I stand with you."

 _The closer I get to you  
The more you make me see_

Now it's Aubrey who blushes. Instead of answering with words though, the always in control blonde comes around the table and takes Stacie's face into her hands and kisses her passionately. She then whispers into Stacie's ear, and Chloe is sure Aubrey whispered ' _I love you._ '

 _The closer I get to you  
The feeling comes over me (me too)  
Pulling closer, sweet as the gravity  
to you_

Stacie pulls back and has the most adorable smile on her face. The tall brunette has always been so confident and open in her sexuality, it's easy to think that she would be touched by such an honest sentiment of love. Yet, Chloe can tell from the look on her face those three words meant the world to Stacie.

 _The closer I get to you_

As the audience give a loud ovation, showing their appreciation for the performance. Chloe looks over at her oldest friend and feels a little space would be nice. She looks to the younger Bella. "Emily, why don't you and I get a new round of drinks?"

Emily nods and heads to the bar with Chloe. They look up and see that Brightslymoore now seems to be doing a stand-up routine of his own. Fat Amy and Bumper are off-to-the-side, and Brightslymoore is telling funny quips about working with them on the show. Chloe finds herself laughing at a particularly humorous anecdote about meeting the show's director for the first time.

As Chloe and Emily wait for a bartender to come over, they hear CR start singing again.

 _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

Chloe and Emily cheer like everyone in the room as CR gives a soulful rendition of Jordin Sparks' _No Air_.

 _If I should die before I wake  
Its 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

"God, she has an amazing voice," observes Emily.

Chloe nods her head in agreement as she turns to talk to the bartender and gets a round of drinks with a promise of refills. She's relieved to find out she doesn't have to show her tits.

Turning back towards Emily, Chloe leans in and informs her, "So it turns out that Ashley has set it up that Bellas are always to be taken care of and treated like queens."

"Stacie would have been strangely disappointed," observes Emily. Chloe laughs out loud in response.

 _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air_

"I really wish I could sing like that," Emily says, redirecting their attention back to CR, who has again been joined by Maria.

 _I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew right off  
The ground and float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real_

The crestfallen nature of Emily's statement catches Chloe off-guard, and leaves her a little confused by this admission. "What are you talking about, Emily?"

Maria takes the lead, her pitch just a bit higher than her wife's, but just as soulful.

 _But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care_

"I will never sound as good as they do," Emily answers regretfully. "All I've ever wanted was to write music and sing, but I've come to realize I don't have what it takes."

Cynthia Rose sings back to her wife.

 _So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

"Emily, you're an amazing singer," Chloe says. "Beca has literally gushed about working with you. Has she said something different to you?"

Maria blends her voice perfectly with CR's as they sing together.

 _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air_

"No, Beca's been great, but she's like a sister, she's just protecting my feelings," answers Emily.

 _There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air_

"Emily," Chloe says plainly. "Beca takes her job very serious. You know that. If she says you are amazing, then you're amazing."

 _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air_

"I guess…" Emily starts.

"You want to tell me what really brought this on?," Chloe asks, cutting off the younger woman. She was just going to deny the obvious anyway.

 _I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew right off  
The ground and float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real_

"It's stupid, they're stupid, but I really regret signing up for Amy's show. The guys on my team, they make me," Emily trails off. Chloe can see the girl's eyes grow glassy, and suddenly she feels bad. "They make me feel small, and stupid."

Chloe pulls the taller girl into a hug. "I'm so sorry Em. I should never have asked you to join them. It's all my fault." Chloe is now racked with guilt.

 _But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care_

"They shouldn't matter," Emily says as tears begin to track down her face.

"You're right Em," Chloe whispers as she holds the young woman tenderly, "but words can hurt, and they can get under your skin. Those assholes know what they are doing. You have more talent in your pinky toe than all of them together. They need to tear you down, so they don't feel small."

 _So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

"I should be stronger," Emily declares; beating herself up for this perceived weakness.

Chloe gently pushes the taller woman back so she can look her in the eyes. "Emily Junk, there's nothing weak about having doubts, or feeling down when there's a concerted effort to tear you down. When those things happen, you come to us your friends and family. We'll help in any way you need."

 _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air_

"I don't know…" Emily starts.

"Everyone has those moments," assures the redhead. The tall teenager looks skeptical. "Can I tell you a secret?" Chloe asks the teenager, deciding it's time to stop being a hypocrite, and practice what she preaches.

 _Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

"Is it that you're in love with Beca? Because I kinda knew that from the first week I was a Bella," replies Emily.

 _There's no air, no air_

"Really?" Emily nods in answer. Chloe shakes her head, "No. That's not my secret." Chloe looks a bit guilty as she sighs. "My secret is I'm so very jealous of you."

 _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air_

"What!?," Emily asks, completely flabbergasted. "What? Why?"

"Because you can do things with music I only dream about. Because you can speak to Beca in ways I never will. Because you share a bond with Beca that is beyond me," says Chloe in all honesty.

 _Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air_

"Chlo…"

"I'm not blaming you, or telling you this to make you feel bad," Chloe assures her young friend. "Neither you nor Beca have done anything wrong. Yet I've still felt jealous as you both work together."

 _Got me here out in the water so deep_

"My point is, that everyone has moments of doubt. Moments that are irrational. Again, when you have those moments, you have a choice, hold it in or talk with your friends and loved ones. Use your support network," advises the redhead.

 _Tell me how you goin' be without me?_

"Is that how you handled it?," Emily asks. An accusatory tone can be picked up in her voice.

"No, no it's not," Chloe answers truthfully. "But maybe I could have saved myself and others a bit of heartache."

 _If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

Emily listens to CR as she's again singing solo. Her lips curl into a crooked smile, and she asks, "You really think I'm as good as Cynthia Rose?"

 _There's no air, no air  
No air air, no air air_

Chloe leans in and conspiratorially whispers, "Better."

 _There's no air, no air  
No air air, no air air_

Chloe looks at her honestly, "It's true." She then looks over to the bar and sees their drinks waiting for them. She flashes a thank you smile at the bartender as she reaches for them. "Now how about we rejoin Bree and Stace, and continue to enjoy this gala event?"

Before Emily can respond, Chloe feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and the grin she's sporting falters.

Standing in front of her is the man Jesse had introduced her to earlier. He notices her slip and flashes a very nice smile, and gives her a cute little wave. "Hi," he says, almost shyly.

"Oh, uhh, hey there," replies Chloe. Emily feels caught and uncomfortable, so Chloe suggests, "Emily, why don't you take Aubrey and Stacie their drinks? I'll catch up to you in a minute."

The relief is quite evident on the taller woman's face, still she asks, "Are you sure?"

Chloe looks at Chicago and senses he's a decent guy, so she nods. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Chicago watches the tall young woman walk back towards their table. He notes the look Emily gives him, as if to say she's keeping an eye on him. He chuckles and turns his attention back to Chloe. "Hey, I'm sorry for just showing up to this. Jesse and Bumper both said it would be cool."

Chloe also noted Emily's attempt at looking protective and she found it adorable. She turns to Chicago as he talks. "Oh, yeah, the more the merrier, though it looks like Fat Amy and Bumper invited half of Hollywood." She nods her head towards the couple who are again center stage with Brightslymoore.

"Yeah, this is some big shindig," Chicago glances at the stage, chuckling as he turns back.

Silently assessing the tall brown hair brown eye man before her, Chloe has to give Jesse credit. Jesse had found someone with whom she could actually see herself interested. That is if her heart wasn't already spoken for.

The young man seems to be looking for a topic of conversation. The crowd near the stage roar with laughter at something Fat Amy just said. Chicago's lips curl into a charming smirk, as he asks, "So, Bumper and Fat Amy, that's not their real names, right?"

Chloe shakes her head in the negative, as she chuckles. "No, but it's what we called them in college, and the names just fit who they are," she says, looking over at the couple on stage. The two were at the moment trading rather witty banter with Brightslymoore.

"Do you think this is scripted?," Chicago asks as he laughs at Bumper's last quip about meeting the eccentric Acapella enthusiast.

Chloe shrugs. "Maybe some, but knowing them, it's a lot of improv and off the cuff." Fat Amy and Bumper draw an ' _Awww_ ' from the crowd as they kiss. Chloe joins in, and says, "They're actually really cute together."

"You're cute," says Chicago, then realizes what he said, as Chloe arches an eyebrow. "Ummm, I mean you're cute." He cringes as Chloe remains silent, actually finding his nervousness cute. It actually reminds her of Beca, and how flustered she can get. The young man tries to rally, "I shouldn't say you're cute, I mean it's true, but I shouldn't say it." He stops and notes the playful smile on the redhead's face, and tries to start over. "I'm usually not this flustered by anything. Let me start over." He holds out his hand and says, "Hello, I'm Chicago Walp."

Chloe accepts his handshake and replies, "Chloe Beale."

Feeling a bit more comfortable Chicago says, "I know I was brought as a setup for you, but I have to say you really are as beautiful as Jesse described, and seem to be even nicer."

Chloe is actually surprised to hear how Jesse described her to Chicago. He continues, "So I was wondering if you would like to have a drink? Maybe we could go to the rooftop garden. Jesse mentioned it's really nice. Maybe we could talk and get to know each other."

"Ummm, Chicago, you seem like a really nice guy," Chloe starts.

He immediately picks up on her tone, and deflates as he says, "I hear a but coming."

Chloe hates doing this, she really senses that Chicago is a nice guy, inserted in a situation he doesn't have a clue about, but there's no reason for her to give him false hope. "But, I'm in love with someone else and I just learned she feels the same."

"She?"

"Yeah. She. And I've been in love with her for years," Chloe says confidently. It suddenly dawns on Chloe that this is the first time she's told someone outside her closest confidants that she's in love with Beca. Maybe she hasn't used Beca's name, but she has announced out loud that she's in love.

Chicago says, "She must be someone incredible."

Chloe smiles warmly. "Yes, she is."

Chicago smiles back. "I'm happy for you," he says in all honesty. Then he says playfully, "Sucks for me, but good for you. Maybe though, we'll see each other around."

"Maybe," Chloe answers, smiling back. Then as he steps back, she continues back to her table.

"Everything okay?," Aubrey asks, concern evident as her eyes flick towards the retreating form of Chicago. Chloe smiles and nods. "What about?," Aubrey asks, as she tilts her head towards Emily.

Chloe's smile drops, her expression answer enough for Aubrey, who now looks pensive. "We need to protect our little sister, Bree," says Chloe, her eyes on Emily, who is blushing at something Stacie is whispering.

Aubrey's eyebrow rose at Chloe's statement, but she nods in understanding. Before she can say anything, the show on the stage is ratcheted up a notch with pyrotechnics. All the women at their table utter the name, ' _Lily_ ', simultaneously, and then laugh, both at sharing such a conclusion and because they look up to see Brightslymoore rolling about on his Segway, with bright sparklers firing out behind. His face suggests these have caught him off-guard, or maybe the reality is a bit hotter than the intended idea.

After a few turns though, when he hasn't caught fire, Brightslymoore actually gets into it, and starts doing spins, and yo-yoing back and forth. The crowd of guests eat it up, and he's playing up to the crowd, getting them really revved up. "ARE YOU ALL READY FOR MORE!? WE'VE ONLY JUST STARTED THIS ACA-AMAZING NIGHT!," the eerily strange voice of Brightslymoore shouts.

The crowd of guests is ecstatic with excitement, which Brightslymoore just feeds off of. "Next we have an exciting young up-and-coming band for your entertainment. Give it up for _EVERMOIST!_ "

Another large spotlight pops on, this time focused on the band who has been playing backup throughout the evening. Chloe realizes she hadn't really paid them any attention, and is surprised to see it's a quartet of women; two guitarists, one bassist, and a drummer.

A gorgeous tall woman with a sexy short cut of her brown hair, steps up to her microphone and says in a sultry voice, "I'm Calamity, we're _Evermoist_ , and we're here to ROCK YOU!" As she shouts out the last, all four of the musicians play fast and hard, their instruments exploding with music. It's very garage-band, but it works as the audience roared their approval. This in turn seems to settle the four sexy musicians, as they settle their frantic pace, and really start jamming.

 _Party Rock!  
Yeah  
Wooo!  
Let's go!_

Calamity shouts out. Not quite singing yet, but building the enthusiasm of the audience.

 _Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time (yeah)  
And we gon' make you lose your mind (woo)  
Everybody just have a good time (clap)  
Party rock is in the house tonight (oh)  
Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby)  
And we gon' make you lose your mind (yeaH)  
We just wanna see you  
Shake that!_

"Interesting choice of music," observes Stacie. "I wouldn't have guessed this as their opening song. They struck me as more of a rock band."

 _In the club, party rock  
Looking for your girl? She on my jock  
Nonstop when we in the spot  
Booty moving weight like she on the block  
Where the drank? I gots to know  
Tight jeans, tattoo, 'cause I'm rock and roll_

"They're good. They have a cool sound," offers Emily.

"Definitely getting the crowd going," says Aubrey.

 _Party rock is in the house tonight (woo)  
Everybody just have a good time (yeah)  
And we gon' make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time (let's go)  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby)_

"The audience is getting into it, lot of people dancing," observes Stacie. "Anyone up for dancing?"

Chloe shakes her head. "I want to keep an eye out for Beca."

Aubrey gives a slight shake of her head, her eyes flicking to Chloe. Stacie gets the message that Aubrey wants to be there for the redhead.

 _And we gon' make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see you  
Shake that!  
Everyday I'm shufflin'  
Shufflin', shufflin'_

The music changes without missing a beat, and Calamity begins singing Pink's _'Let's Get This Party Started_ '.

 _I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started_

The band's other guitarist steps forward, a beautiful woman with mocha colored skin and a blonde Mohawk haircut, her voice as good as Calamity's.

 _Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

"Nice transition," says Emily.

"It's familiar," says Chloe, as all of _Evermoist_ sing together.

 _I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started_

Mohawk girl steps up and lays down a completely different riff.

 _Y'all gon' make me lose my mind  
Up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me go all out  
Up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me act a FOOL  
Up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me lose my cool  
Up in here, up in here_

Which somehow blends well with Calamity taking over again.

Chloe gets a small knowing smile on her face.

 _Pumpin up the volume, breakin down' to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner number one Superstar_

Chloe knowing smile just grows and grows till it splits her face. Aubrey notices and asks, "What am I missing?"

Chloe just shakes her head and continues to take in the performance, as Mohawk girl rifts again.

 _Y'all gon' make me lose my mind  
Up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me go all out  
Up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me act a FOOL  
Up in HERE, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me lose my cool  
Up in here, up in here_

While Calamity continues the underlying piece.

 _Makin' my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand-new beat  
Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line_

All of _Evermoist_ sing together again. Fat Amy and Bumper help entertain the crowd as they dance to the music.

 _I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started_

Chloe is nodding along, when suddenly she grabs Aubrey and Emily by their upper arms and begins to sing.

 _Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't stop the party._

Chloe is perfectly in sync with _Evermoist_ , as the group plus Chloe belt out,

 _Don't stop the party  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, the party._

Aubrey and Stacie give their friend a quizzical look, as the redhead lays down the lyrics.

 _This is that original, this has no identical  
You can't hack my digital, future aboriginal  
Get up off my genitals, I stay on that pinnacle  
Kill you with my lyricals, call me verbal criminal  
Send you to that clinical, subscribe use of chemicals_

Chloe stops singing, even as _Evermoist_ continues the _Black-Eyed Peas'_ song.

 _Audio and visual, can't see me, invisible  
I'm old school like biblical, futuristic next level  
Never on that typical; will I stop? Oh never, no_

"It's Beca!," Chloe declares to the table. The rest of her friends look at her, their confusion quite evident, even as the music continues.

 _I ain't gonna stop until I'm done (don't stop it)  
I ain't gonna quit until I've won  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
You can't stop us now  
I ain't gonna stop until I'm done (don't stop it)  
I ain't gonna quit until I've won  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it  
Even if wanna to, you can't stop us now_

"This is a mix Beca created for me," Chloe explains. The rest of her friends listen, and it is so obvious now that it was pointed out that it definitely has Beca's signature all over it.

As if on cue Chloe begins to sing a half second before the lead singer of _Evermoist._

 _Party crasher,  
Panty snatcher,  
Call me up if you a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?_

The three other Bellas at the table laugh at the redhead's enthusiasm and then join her in singing.

 _So, raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be, anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

People all around turn as the four women really let loose.

 _Slam slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand,  
Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
Can't stop, comin' in hot,  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now _

Emily catches her friends by surprise when she sings the refrain.

 _So, fuckin' on right now_

The three friends laugh as Stacie takes the lead.

 _Party crasher,  
Panty snatcher,  
Call me up if you a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?_

They don't even notice that _Evermoist_ is still singing as they are having their own sing-along.

 _So, raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,_

Aubrey throws her arm around Chloe, who does the same with Emily. Stacie steps to the other side of Emily and throws her left arm around the tall teenager. All continuing to sing with joy and passion.

 _We will never be never be, anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

Glasses are raised and clinked together. Chloe looks at Emily, who gives the redhead a warm smile.

 _Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

All four of the women sing out loud, garnering some glances, and open stares, yet they don't care. This is a night to release pent-up demons, and take back inner power. They are here for each other and that's all that matters.

 _So, raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be, anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)_

As the song comes to an end, Calamity shouts into her microphone, "We are _Evermoist_ , and this set was put together by our new producer and hottest new DJ in LA, _Beca Mitchell!"_

She points back to the main stage, and there's Beca, now behind her whole DJ setup, which had been surreptitiously put together during _Evermoist's_ performance.

Chloe's heart flutters as she spies Beca, now sporting her signature oversized headphones, head bobbing to the beat, she's slowly bringing to the fore. Beca looks up and her eyes connect with Chloe's, she smirks knowingly as she shouts, "What's up Beverly Hills, this goes out to all the lovers in the room!" And with that Beca is performing.

o0o

 **A/N: That seems a good place to end this chapter. Until next chapter, which will definitely be interesting.**

 **Thanks to my friend BeChloeIsLegit for letting me bounce ideas off of her, and looking through my material for obvious mistakes. Your help and encouragement is appreciated.**

 **To my lost friend, I hope you are still reading. I look forward to the day you are ready to communicate again, and please bring back your stories. They are too good not to share. Just so you know, your fans ask for you.**

 **Songs Used:**

 **Tim McGraw and Faith Hill's** _ **It's Your Love**_ **'**

 **Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes'** _ **Up Where We Belong**_

 **Roberta Flack with Donny Hathaway's** _ **The Closer I Get to You**_

 **Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks'** _ **No Air**_ **.**

 **LMFAO's** _ **Party Rock Anthem**_

 **Pink's** _ **Let's Get This Party Started**_ **with a mix of DMX's** _ **Party Up**_

 **Black Eyed Peas** _'_ _ **Don't Stop the Party**_

 **Pink's** _ **Raise Your Glass**_


	29. Chapter 29 - Of Friends & Competitors

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's is the newest chapter. Sorry it took so long. It's been a combination of lack of time, and just so much I've wanted to write. I decided, I would post the first half of what I had written. It's a bit of a filler chapter, but there are some important set-up moments. I hope you like it.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful. I really appreciate the response to this story. It has made writing it so much better.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any rights to Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

CHAPTER 29

 _ *****Of Friends & Competitors*****_

"Okay, we have your equipment setup over here," says Ashley as she indicates a rather impressive replica of her DJ booth at Club Exchange!

Beca, who had been hustling to keep up with Ashley, stops in her tracks and asks, "How?"

"Jessica worked with Marcus; J-Michael Ray put her in touch with him," Ashley explains, pride quite evident in her smile.

Beca looks at her incredulously. "How did you get in touch with J-Michael?"

"Patricia," answers J-Michael Ray. Beca turns to see her boss, dressed impeccably in a tailored burgundy suit and, for some reason, sunglasses despite it being actually rather dark back here behind the stages. He's walking with Jessica on one side and Sam on the other. Sam gives her an enthusiastic wave, which Beca hesitantly returns.

"Hey boss," Beca says with some trepidation, as this is the first time she's seen him since her unscheduled trip to New York. "About New York…"

J-Michael waves it away. "Good job landing the client." A sense of relief washes over Beca, she had been really worried about the consequences of her actions.

"We received the signed contract yesterday," reports Sam. "Everything is in order; signed, sealed, and delivered."

J-Michael nods at the recently promoted blonde. He continues, "Great job. A little unorthodox, but you got the job done." He pauses, looks at her over his shades, looking her directly in the eyes. "We will talk more later."

Beca swallows, her trepidation back. She decides to change the subject. "So, umm, you're here…"

"Course I'm here," J-Michael replies, his demeanor suddenly cheerful and excited. He looks at her as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Patricia and Boner have invited all the who's who of the LA scene, some deals are going to be made here tonight, let me tell you…"

"Bumper," Beca can't help correcting her boss.

J-Michael looks at her, confused, and a little annoyed at being interrupted. He pulls his sunglasses down so he can look at her clearly. "Uhh-what?"

"Fat Amy-Patricia's fiancée, his name is Bumper, not Boner," says Beca.

"Are you sure?," asks J-Michael. "He seems like more of a Boner, than a Bumper."

"You can say that again," mumbles Jessica. Beca is sure she sees her blonde friend shiver involuntarily.

J-Michael points at Jessica. "See, Jeshley agrees."

"Ashley," says the blonde pointing at her friend and partner, just as the brunette says "Jessica," while pointing back.

J-Michael waves his hands as he shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that _Evermoist_ is getting some great exposure tonight. It was a stroke of brilliance making them part of tonight's entertainment."

Beca shrugs, as she says, "Yeah, well Ashley and Jessica were in need of entertainment, and a break from Fat Amy." Both Jessica and Ashley nod their heads vigorously. "Chloe suggested I might be able to put them in touch with some entertainment, and you had just inked them to the studio."

From the second stage _Evermoist_ can be heard playing. J-Michael points up, as if pointing at the sound. "That's an interesting mix you gave them."

Beca feels a little bad, she cheated a bit giving the all-female band a set she had created for Chloe a couple years ago. She was just so overwhelmed with all of her responsibilities, had a ton of gigs, and just a little drama in her personal life. Still she can honestly say, "I think they have a ton of talent, and can only benefit from stretching themselves."

Her boss nods in agreement. "I can see that. They have a bit of an attitude. I like it, it's what will sell them, but it's still something you have to get past."

Beca shrugs. "Tell me which talent that has ambitions of being big-time doesn't have a bit of attitude."

"True," says J-Michael, scratching his chin. "I like their attitude. They have a sexy coolness about them, and their individual names are a great hook."

Now it's Beca's turn to nod. "They're smart, especially Calamity and Serenity, and both have egos. There's no way they were going to back down from a challenge." Beca smirks thinking back to their time in the studio. _Evermoist_ had originally balked at the set Beca had presented to them. But after a rather heated back-and-forth, she had been able to prevail.

She smiles as she hears _Evermoist_ transition to the _Black-Eyed Peas._ In the month since she had given the band the set, they had worked hard to make it their own, and it showed in their mastery of it. She felt bad that she had been so absent for much of the month, she should have worked with them more. It's just one more reason she has to get her life back under control. With firm resolution, she knows that that starts tonight.

J-Michael is also listening to the band play, Serenity is performing a guitar solo, a satisfied look is on his face. He looks down at Beca and says, "Thanks again for putting together their set. It's creative and challenging. It's bringing out their best. The right people are going to see them tonight, and more importantly hear their sound. I'll be sure those same people recognize your talent in this equation. Big for us, Reggie. BIG."

He pauses, then points to Beca's equipment setup. "Then you are going to keep the party going and showcase your other talents."

"That's the plan," replies Beca, her face breaking into a strained smile. She really hasn't thought much about her performance, and so isn't in that mindset at the moment. Truth is she isn't prepared to perform in front of an ever-growing crowd of people.

Now she's getting nervous.

J-Michael waves all that away. "You're going to be great, Reggie…"

Before her boss can say more Beca hears, "Hey, Beca! Becaaw!" Beca cringes as Jesse calls to her from behind.

Reluctantly Beca turns about and says, "Umm, hey Jess." She gives a little wave at her rapidly approaching boyfriend. "I'm kinda busy right now."

Sam sees that her boss doesn't look happy to see her boyfriend and instinctively moves to cut him off. "I'm sorry, we have to ask that this area only be for performers." The petite blonde steps in between Jesse and Beca, holding her hand up, palm towards Jesse, forcing him to stop.

He looks at the blonde incredulously. "I just want to speak with my girlfriend." He looks over at Beca. "Tell her Beca…"

Not happy with the interruption, J-Michael turns on Jesse. "Excuse me, can you not see I'm talking with my colleague?"

Jesse is shocked by this. "But…"

J-Michael shows his impatience. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jesse…"

"I don't know any Jason." J-Michael waves Jesse away, turning back towards Beca.

Jesse is at a loss. "It's Jesse… Beca…"

Beca isn't in the mood for this but she tries to keep her response civil. "Jesse, now isn't a good time…"

"In fact, there's no time, Jesse," says Jessica who steps up next to Sam, creating a barrier between her friend and estranged boyfriend.

"I'm sure she can spare me a couple minutes," says Jesse as he tries to maneuver around the women blocking his path.

Beca is annoyed at his pushy behavior, and still not over the blatant lies he told in front of everyone. And don't get her started about the whole Chicago affair. She lets her irritation be heard in her voice. "Seriously dude, now's not a good time." She takes a deep breath to settle herself, then asks in a softer voice, "Please, Jesse."

"Come on, Beca, we need to talk," he says, his own irritation taking over, especially as Sam and Jessica slide into his path.

Ashley takes Beca by her forearm. "Sorry, Jesse, we've got to get her ready for her set."

"Wait! You're performing!?," Jesse calls out incredulously.

"Uhhh-yeah," says Beca over her shoulder as she allows Ashley to pull her towards the portable DJ booth.

"Of course, she's performing, Jason." J-Michael turns towards Jesse, while stabbing a finger at Beca. "Reggie's the hottest up-and-coming DJ on the West Coast." He shakes his head and turns back to Beca. "Course she's playing," the tall bald man says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Ignoring J-Michael, Jesse calls after his estranged girlfriend, "We need to talk, Beca." Even as he calls out, Sam and Jessica nudge him in the other direction.

"We will," Beca assures him. "Later!" She suddenly is looking forward to that particular discussion.

She's quite confident Jesse shouldn't be.

o0o

A few minutes later, Beca finds herself seated in her mobile booth. She is upset by Jesse's sudden appearance, and his behavior, so she starts checking her equipment as a way to clear her head. She's probably striking the keys of her laptop harder than she has to, but it feels cathartic. She was surprised to find it already hooked into the setup. She momentarily wondered how it came to be there, but then one word came to mind.

 _Lily._

And just like that, she decided it really doesn't matter. Best not to dwell on these things. Like how she didn't dwell on the news that a cosmetic company close to Barden lost all their test animals, and for a week there was a lot of chirping and other animal noises coming from Lily's room.

Some mysteries are better left unsolved.

 _So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,_

There isn't really much for her to do, which maybe isn't the best thing for Beca at the moment. Jessica and Ashley actually hired a solid stage crew for this gig, and they are taking care of all the setup. Currently, they are slowly pushing her and the entire DJ booth into place, even as _Evermoist_ is finishing their set.

 _We will never be never be, anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

The whole setup goes relatively unnoticed as the booth is maneuvered into place. Stage hands work quickly securing the mobile platform and plugging the equipment into pre-placed cables. She notices a few people glancing her way, but doesn't pay them any attention as her eyes are scanning the crowd for a particular redhead.

She needs Chloe at this moment. She needs her calming presence.

Finally, she spots the red hair of the woman she's looking for, and instantly she feels better.

 _Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

Chloe and the other Bellas she's with are singing along. Not just singing, but belting it out with passion. The sight of it makes her feel warm and happy.

 _Raise your glass!_

Despite her agitation, Beca smirks as she watches the redhead sing with so much joy and abandon. It's one of the many things she loves about Chloe, her zest for life. What she can't figure out, is why such a woman would be attracted to her.

 _Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)_

She wonders for a second, only a second, if Chloe recognizes the mix. Watching her best friend sing while pulling Legacy tight against her, there's no doubt in Beca's mind, the redhead recognizes the set.

 _Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)_

Beca watches as the song comes to an end and the lead singer, Calamity, steps up to her microphone. Beca thinks there's a really good chance Calamity and her band-mates are going to be a major hit for _Residual Heat._ One reason why, Calamity really knows how to play to the crowd. For example, she goes all sexy sultry and whispers, "We are _Evermoist_ ," before she raises her voice and points at Beca, "... and this is our new producer and the hottest NEW DJ in LA, _BECA MITCHELL!"_

The crowd turn as one to where Calamity is pointing, just as the main stage erupts in light, momentarily dazzling the onlookers. And in the middle of it Beca sits, ready to rock this room.

She's now sporting her oversized headphones and starts the first tune that she has in the queue; her head automatically starts bobbing to the beat.

She's starts soft, a contrast to how _Evermoist_ ended; slowly bringing her tune to the fore. She knows she had set a theme with _Evermoist's_ set, but Beca has a message for one particular person in the crowd, so she begins her set with _'I Need Your Love'_ by Ellie Goulding.

 _I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right_

Beca looks up and her eyes connect with Chloe's, she smirks knowingly as she shouts, "What's up Beverly Hills!" The crowd, already revved up by _Evermoist,_ shout out their approval. "Alright! That's what I want to hear! Now this goes out to all the lovers in the room!" And with that Beca is performing.

 _I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love_

Even across the distance of the room, Beca can tell her message was received.

 _I need your love_

o0o

 _Good enough to make the ocean look like it's a pond  
Good enough to turn the valleys into mountain tops  
And we live like legends now, know that would never die  
Oh, we got love, we got love_

Beca's into her fourth song, _Got Love_ by Tove Lo, and Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, and Emily are huddled around the drinking table, leaning close to each other, discussing Beca's performance so far.

"She came out slammin'," observes Stacie, who has her hand on the small of Aubrey's back. Chloe couldn't help notice Stacie's hand had rested there a lot since Aubrey admitted the two of them were in a relationship. She found it cute.

"She was pissed about something," says Chloe.

"What do you mean?," Emily asks.

"Chloe spotted something in Beca's demeanor," answers Aubrey matter-of-factly. "Chloe is a Hobbit expert."

"I didn't see anything," says Emily, turning to look at her good friend and mentor. "I thought she sounded," the tall young Bella thinks for a moment, then says, "like Beca.

"That's because you're not the Hobbit whisperer that Red is," says Stacie with a mischievous grin.

Chloe rolls her eyes in her best Beca impersonation, but ruins the effect by chuckling and breaking into a smile.

"May I join you?"

The four women turn as one to look at the person posing the question. They are all shocked to see the beautiful DSM captain. Kommissar is standing before them, just a couple feet away, sporting a smirk, which makes the redhead a little of uneasy. The beautiful blonde shows her teeth in a bright smile, and Chloe has to admit, they are an impressive array, perfect in every way. Chloe is not sure if the smile is meant to be a smile, or a challenge. To those around it probably looks like a smile from one competitor to another; yet Chloe wonders if what it truly is, is a threat, through and through.

Chloe looks down at her clenched hands before looking back at the DSM captain. She forces herself to smile back, and hopes nobody can tell how nervous she is.

Before any of the women at the table can say anything, Kommissar steps right up to their table. She holds up a bottle of Scotch and asks again, "I am wondering if I may join you?"

Eyeing the rather vintage label, Aubrey nods appreciatively. She then looks to her friends, who all shrug, unsure. The former Bellas captain considers the tall German woman for a few moments before she replies, "Be our guest, Kommissar, seeing as you're buying."

"Private stash actually," replies the German blonde with a tight smile as she places the bottle of Scotch in the middle of the small round table. "And, please, call me Luisa," she continues. "Kommissar is a persona for the audience of DSM." Even as she's speaking she produces a collection of small glasses. With a few quick motions, and quite dexterous moves, Luisa sets down the five glasses, one in front of each of each woman.

Emily looks nervous as the glass is set before her. Stacie and Aubrey give her reassuring looks.

Chloe on the other hand is keeping her eyes on Kommissar, she's not ready to call her Luisa. The woman makes her nervous, especially because of the effect she has had on Beca. Yet there is nothing menacing about the tall German as she goes about opening the bottle of Scotch, breaking the seal. Luisa must feel the intense stare of the redhead because she meets Chloe's eyes with her own. Many would wilt under such scrutiny, but the confident leader of DSM holds the redhead's eyes with her own and smiles reassuringly as she proceeds to pour the Scotch evenly into all five glasses, never once looking down.

"You've done this before," observes Stacie.

Kommissar shrugs. "I may have worked the bar at a club or two in my time. A career in music isn't always the best paying, especially early on."

Picking her glass up, Aubrey raises it to eye-level and studies it. The liquid in it gleams golden in the light, as if it knows it is expensive. She then lowers the glass to inhale the aroma and smiles appreciatively. Setting it back on the table, she raises an eyebrow in question to the German woman.

The DSM captain merely shrugs as she answers, "Thought it best to come bearing gifts."

"Beware Germans bearing gifts," mumbles Chloe, not loud enough to fully be heard.

"I'm sorry," Kommissar says. "What was that?"

Chloe can no longer contain her curiosity, nor her suspicions, so she asks, "Are you here to mess with us?"

Raising an eyebrow of her own, Kommissar shrugs and asks, "Why would I want to?"

"Well, we have been competitors, and, technically, we are again," answers Stacie.

"We were once. Now, not so much." Tilting her head slightly, Kommissar shrugs again. "I have to admit, winning this television competition isn't all that important to us."

"Then why did you agree to join the show?," asks Emily.

"We thought it could be amusing. Plus, we get to visit Hollywood, California, and maybe get some new fans," answers Kommissar honestly.

"What about how you mess with Beca?," Chloe demands. She's not ready to trust this imposing woman. Her eyes involuntarily flick to the petite DJ.

The German blonde's eyes follow Chloe's, landing on Beca who is making some change to what she's playing. "Ahh, the tiny maus," Luisa chuckles, even as Chloe bristles that the woman has a pet name for Beca. "She is fun to mess with, tease, because she says the most interesting things when she is, how do you say, all flustered."

"That's the truth," observes Stacie. Chloe shoots the tall brunette a glare, but Stacie is nonplussed. "What? It's the truth."

Emily places her hand on Chloe's, giving the redhead a reassuring squeeze. "It is true, Chloe." Emily giggles as she thinks about some of the things Beca has word vomited around the DSM captain. Her eyes grow round as she realizes she chuckled out loud. She looks apologetically at Chloe, even as she covers her mouth. Stacie chuckles too, then Aubrey joins. Chloe tries to maintain her stoic stance, but the light laughter of her friends is contagious, and then some of Beca's miscues bubble up in her memories, and she too begins to laugh.

"I come in friendship," Luisa assures the table. "We're here for fun, both tonight, and the duration of our stay in California." She then focuses on Chloe. "Yes, it's been fun to mess with your Beca, but it's quite clear where her heart belongs." The German's smile takes on a playful edge. "At least if the demonstration you two gave in kissing earlier was any indication."

Chloe feels the heat of her blush from her temples to her toes. In an attempt to deflect attention from her embarrassment, Chloe lifts her glass up and raises it high above the middle of the table, and says, "Well then, to old adversaries."

Mirroring the move, Luisa holds up her glass as she says, "And to new friends."

The three remaining women at the table raise their glasses, too. Then on an unsaid signal all five clink their glasses together and down their shots in a single swallow.

Chloe marvels as the flavor rolls around her tongue and caresses it. She then enjoys the slight burn in the back of her throat as she swallows it down. For the first time, she understands Aubrey's love of this drink. Chloe lets out an audible gasp. "Oh, that's good."

"Very good," Aubrey agrees with a slight nod of her head.

Emily's gasps are a bit deeper and Stacie starts massaging her back, instructing the younger woman to breathe deeply. This elicits another round of good natured laughter.

"So, the tiny maus is quite good," Luisa gestures towards Beca with her refilled glass.

They all focus on Beca's performance, and realize the tiny DJ has transitioned to a new song.

 _Away, away  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, away  
I promise you don't have to be afraid, away  
The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me_

"She's the best," replies Chloe in all honesty. She notices something about the new song, and not just it's a remix of ' _Little Do You Know_ ' by Alex & Sierra into a much faster tempo club mix.

"I would think you are, how you say, biased, but my ears suggest there is truth in your words," counters Luisa.

 _All my mistakes are solely drowning me  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I, I love you till the sun dies_

Emily picks up on something. "Is that?"

Chloe's face splits into a huge smile. "It is."

Luisa shows her confusion, slipping into German as she asks, "Was?"

Chloe looks at her smugly. "Listen to the singer."

 _Away, just wait  
I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait  
Our love we see right here stays so lay your head on me_

The DSM captain cocks her head and listens carefully. To be honest she is enjoying this song coming at a faster pace. The underlying instrumentals have really livened it up. Then she catches what the red-haired Bella is hinting at.

 _I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait_

"Is that?," Luisa asks, her eyes growing round.

 _Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me_

"You bet your sexy ass it is," says Stacie, who secretly loves the flash of jealousy Aubrey shows.

 _'Cause little do you know  
I love you till the sun dies_

Chloe nods. "It's Beca. She sang the vocals again at a quicker pace for this remix."

 _I love you like I've never been afraid_

"She is good," Luisa breathes. A mischievous gleam flashes in her eyes as she says, quite innocently, "Maybe I was too hasty in my decision not to pursue mein feisty maus." She winks at Chloe, letting the redhead know she's only teasing.

"Oh, you're going to fit right in with this group," says Stacie, while giving Chloe a nudge with her shoulder.

"So, not that I'm complaining about someone being willing to share a great bottle of Scotch," says Aubrey, "but is making new friends the only thing that brought you over?"

The tall German woman sizes up Aubrey and judges her to be a kindred spirit. She pours more Scotch into Aubrey's glass as she answers, "I like you. No nonsense, a get to the point type of woman." She holds up her glass towards Aubrey.

Aubrey looks at the glass for a heartbeat, then holds up her glass and clinks it against Luisa's. "You didn't answer the question though."

Luisa chuckles. "True; my apologies. I was not meaning to. When we first met, it was under odd circumstances, and as you said, we were competitors. What we learned though, is that though highly unorthodox, you Bellas are worthy competition. I wanted to tell you that, before the riff-off later this evening."

"There's a riff-off tonight?," Emily straightens.

"There's always a riff-off, Legacy," says Stacie.

"Ja, a riff-off, and knowing our two groups, when the competition starts we will both give it our best, but before that I wanted to extend the hand of friendship."

Chloe holds out her glass. "Give me a refill and I'll think about it." Her smile, however, conveys a friendship is in the cards.

A grin tugged at the corners of Luisa's mouth. "All right." She pours everyone another glass, and then holds up her own. "To amazing DJs and better friends."

They all clink glasses as they say ' _Here, here._ " Each throwing back their drink, save for Emily, who wisely sips at it.

Looking over, Chloe can't help but notice that Beca looks like she's swallowed a bug. Chloe flashes her a smile, trying to convey that she's loving the set. It hasn't gone past her that the songs all have a theme of declarations of love. Beca's face seems to settle and regain the smirk Chloe loves so much.

Turning back towards the women at the table, Chloe tries to reintegrate into the conversation when a new mix begins to play, and Chloe almost snaps a vertebra swinging her head back towards Beca.

Beca's smirk is as sexy as it is mischievous.

o0o

Beca never feels more at ease as she does when she is inside her DJ booth working her mixing boards for a crowd at the club. The world always makes more sense to her there. From the booth, she can be among the crowd, but not in the full mix, because at the same time that she's up above it all, she is alone with the music.

 _Good enough to make the ocean look like it's a pond  
Good enough to turn the valleys into mountain tops_

As much as she loves producing, and she has ambitions for the studio, and even her own label one day, her comfort place is truly the DJ booth.

 _And we live like legends now, know that would never die  
Oh, we got love, we got love_

If it wasn't such a calming place for her, there would be no way she could look out at the sea of people spread before her without freaking.

 _Perfect like a picture  
I know we are one in the same  
Perfect like a picture even when they look through the grains_

She can't believe the number of people Fat Amy and Bumper have invited to this gala. Leave it to those two not to have a simple Bachelor-Bachelorette party. No, those two have to go all Hollywood and have some ginormous extravagant affair.

 _Good enough to turn the valleys into mountain tops  
And we live like legends now, know that would never die  
Oh, we got love, we got love_

She transitions to another song, and with the faster beat a series of lights begin to flash along with the music. She hits a button, and a kaleidoscope of dazzling lights permeate the room. It's truly an amazing display.

Again, she suspects Lily is the culprit.

Not for the first time this night, Beca is struck by what Ashley and Jessica have managed to pull together with this setup. The lighting system they had installed is top quality, and allows Beca to deliver a visual performance nearly as good as her audio one. She looks out as the lights dance over the swaying bodies of the crowd as they move to her mixes, and she feels a sense of control that is absent from the rest of her life.

With one eye, Beca watches the crowd, judging how they are enjoying the set, while the other remains focused on her mixing board and computer. Subtly she makes changes to the music playing, increasing the tempo while decreasing the bass, till she's happier with the sound. Over the years, she's become quite adept at reading the crowd and adjusting her music to meet their mood.

The other thing about the DJ booth, is that it's always higher up than the dance floor; affording her the best seat in the house. It allows her to stay atop of the situation, a part of the party, but still away from the people. As an introvert at heart, it's important for Beca to have this space. Again, it gives her a measure of control; if a song isn't working, she simply changes it.

Take for example, at this moment she wants something a bit faster, so she puts on a remix she's done of ' _Little Do You Know_ ' by Alex & Sierra. The crowd seems to appreciate her choice of songs, and the changes she's made to it.

So much of Beca's life lately has been out of her control, yet when she's mixing, she can leave all that pressure behind. There's just something about spinning before a room full of people. And when the crowd is really getting into what she is playing; it's nirvana.

As Beca lets herself be engulfed in her mixing, she holds one headphone cupped to her ear leaving the other free to listen to the room. Instinctively she taps out a beat on a pressure pad, one of her boards has, adding a new layer of percussion to the song. Then once it's been recorded and put into a loop, Beca's hands smoothly dance over the many buttons in front of her, making minor adjustments to the music, all the while her foot is tapping an entirely different rhythm on a small box with pedals, which corresponds to an electronic beat, which she blends seamlessly into the song, to the point she doubts anyone outside of Chloe and a few of the producers in the audience even know she's doing it.

Thoughts of Chloe bring Beca out of her music bubble, and she looks to the table where Chloe is sitting with Emily, Aubrey, Stacie and Kommissar. The petite DJ smiles, because they all look like they're having fun. They're even toasting.

It's nice seeing Chloe and Kommissar at the same table, Beca's pretty sure Chloe has plotted out how she could bump-off the DSM captain and get rid of the body. Beca's pretty sure, Lily plays a prominent role…

Chloe and Kommissar are at the same table?

Chloe and Kommissar are together?

Beca is lucky that she has her song all queued up, and her extra beats are not necessary, because she seems to have forgotten how to spin.

Jaw hanging open, eyes bulging a wee bit, she can only stand there trying to discern what's going on. Her breath hitches in her throat as she watches Chloe and Kommissar laugh together.

What is going on? It's all she can think about.

Chloe must sense something for she looks up and flashes a patented Chloe Beale full-on dazzling smile. It's amazing how much the redhead is able to convey over time and space with just her eyes and smile. Just seeing the beautiful confidence and love the redhead is projecting is enough to set Beca's trepidation at ease. Chloe gives Beca a wink before turning back to the table.

Beca loves it when Chloe winks at her. There's something charming about it, that Beca finds endearing.

Beca returns Chloe's dazzling smile with a lopsided grin, and she feels better. Whatever is going on at that table, Chloe is okay and not worried. She can't do anything to change what is happening there. She just has to trust Chloe. Besides, Aubrey and Stacie are there to protect Chloe and Emily.

For now, Beca queues up her next song, something to tell Chloe she's there for her and thinking about her.

 _This time, baby, I'll be  
Bulletproof  
I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away_

Chloe's head snaps towards Beca, as the redhead recognizes the mix Beca has pulled up.

 _You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
This time, baby, I'll be  
Bulletproof_

It's one of the first mixes Beca ever made for Chloe, and the dazzling smile the redhead is shining towards her makes playing this song so worth it.

 _I am titanium, I am titanium_

o0o

 _I am titanium, I am titanium_

"God, I hate that song," grumbles Jesse. He's never been able to wiggle the story out of Beca, yet it's obvious that there is a story behind that song. Especially considering how Beca blushes any time she hears it.

And there was that one time their Freshman year when he stopped by for a surprise moviecation. Beca took forever to answer her door while that song was playing. She had been so flushed and quite grumpy when she finally answered; even more than usual. She had literally slammed the door in his face and restarted the song, even louder than before.

With a deep sigh of frustration, Jesse tears his eyes off his DJ girlfriend, and looks around. Things are not going according to his plan. Beca isn't making it easy for him; and he's still not entirely sure why things aren't going smoother. The Bellas almost seem to be actively conspiring against him.

But that's ridiculous, isn't it?

He thought for sure bringing Chicago would have a more positive effect on Chloe. Among the Trebles she had a bit of a reputation, though he himself had never seen anything to back it up. Still Chicago seemed perfect. The young Marine is perfect for the redhead, on paper at least. He's handsome, smart, in great shape, and from her hometown. He's in every way, an officer and a gentleman.

Maybe if they had some more time together, it would begin to click. Looking around, he spots the young officer at the bar. He's having a drink with a couple of people Jesse doesn't recognize.

"Chicago!," Jesse calls out. The young Marine turns from the couple he's been talking to, and smiles at Jesse as he approaches. Jesse asks, "Hey, man, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Hey, Jesse," answers Chicago. His smile is from ear-to-ear. "Oh yeah, man, this party is over-the-top. I've never been to anything like it." He reaches out and shakes his young friend's hand.

"I know, Bumper is going all out. Him and Fat Amy have always been larger than life. This is just another example of it," says Jesse looking around.

"Well, I appreciate the invite," says Chicago.

"So, did you have a chance to talk with Chloe?," probes Jesse.

"Oh, yeah," answers Chicago with a big smile. "She's great." At this declaration, Jesse feels a sense of elation. Maybe his plan was actually working. It doesn't last though as Chicago continues. "Yeah, I think we can be good friends."

"Friends? Why friends? Don't you find her attractive?" Jesse sputters out the questions in rapid succession.

Chicago gives his new friend a perplexed look. He's really not sure why, or if he's comfortable with the interest Jesse is showing in his dating life. "Ummm-yeah," he answers slowly, "I totally find her beautiful." The young soldier can't help the smile he wears as he thinks about how utterly charming the redhead is. "Too be honest, I could totally fall for her."

"You should go for it then," Jesse eagerly says.

"It's not that easy," Chicago replies.

"Come on, man," Jesse says, "You're a handsome guy. Literally an officer and a gentleman. I'm sure you could win her interest."

"Yeah, I wish, but 'fraid not," answers the young soldier.

Jesse looks at his friend with confusion. "So, what's the problem, man?"

"It's a two-way street, Jesse."

"What do you mean?"

Chicago looks over towards the table Chloe is standing at. He looks wistful as he says, "She's in love with someone else."

Jesse feels his blood grow cold. He's glad Chicago was looking the other way or he might have noticed Jesse blanching. "Chloe is in love with someone?"

"Yeah, and the way she talks about her, it's clear that it's true love," replies Chicago, not realizing how his innocent answers are being received.

"Her?," Jesse manages to get out.

"Yeah," Chicago says, his shoulders slump as he deflated a little. "I know it's not right, but I couldn't help thinking she's too pretty to be gay." The young Marine looks abashed, made worse by the incredulous look Jesse is giving him. "I know, it was a terrible thing to think. I shouldn't stereotype people. It's not like every lesbian wears a lot of flannel or has numerous piercings and tattoos."

Jesse's eyes are practically bugging out. He's trying to keep it cool but images of how Beca looked their Freshman year suddenly pop into his head. This invariably leads to images of Beca with Chloe. He fights to keep his voice steady. "Come on man, a great guy like you. I'm sure if you were to give it a try, you could woo her."

Chicago grins but shakes his head no. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but one thing I've learned is that's not how life works. When you see that kind of love in somebody's eyes, there's nothing you can do but wish them well."

"Well, if you don't try," says Jesse. "But if you lay your heart on the line, and put together an amazing display of your love, it has to sway them." Even as Jesse says the words, they don't sound right. With a tinge of desperation, he asks, "Right?"

Chicago chuckles, shaking his head. He likes Jesse, but he thinks the movie nerd has watched one-too-many romcoms. "Jesse. Big gestures are great, once you're in the relationship and you truly know what your significant other likes and dislikes." The young soldier's voice takes on a more serious tone. "They are terrible for trying to save a relationship, and even worse for trying to win a relationship."

Jesse realizes it's a lost cause, Chicago isn't going to help him with his Chloe issue. Still he wanted to keep the young MBA student as a friend, so he flashes a false smile, and says, "Guess you're right. Luckily for me, I already got the girl."

"Yeah, what little I know of her, Beca seems like an amazing woman." He nods his head towards the tiny DJ in her booth. "You're a lucky man, Jesse." Chicago holds up his beer.

Jesse taps the beer bottle with his own, as he says, "Don't I know it. And tonight, I'm going to show you that a well-timed romantic gesture can win you the girl."

o0o

As Beca's final song is winding down, Brightslymoore rolls out on his Segway. "Give it up Ladies and Gents for LA's hottest up-and-coming DJ!" The audience shows their appreciation with a loud ovation.

When the noise of the crowd settles, Brightslymoore starts again, "Now, because this party needs to take it up a notch, Bumper's good friend John Mayer is going to play a couple songs!" The audience lets out a gasp, and then gives an even louder ovation.

Brightslymoore points to the stage that _Evermoist_ had been playing on. The spotlight shines and there's John Mayer standing alone with his guitar.

Without a word, the famous singer starts playing his guitar, and after about thirty seconds of just playing his guitar, John begins to sing.

 _We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you_

Mayer smiles as he continues to strum.

 _One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue_

Beca watches from her seat for a couple moments, catching her breath. It's amazing how much spinning takes out of a person. She then then slips out the back of the portable booth and disappears into the back area. It's time to catch up with Chloe. She needs to feel her redhead close to her, and she still wants to know what's the deal with Kommissar.

 _Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland_

Beca quickly makes her way around the stages. She spots Jesse, who is looking about, probably for her, and heads in the other direction, maneuvering around so she's shielded by a crowd of people. With a little bit of luck, she's able to approach the table where Chloe is sitting.

 _I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

"Hey," says Beca as she steps up to Chloe's side.

 _Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder_

"Becs!" The redhead turns and leaps forward engulfing the petite DJ in a hug. She showers the young brunette with kisses on her cheek. "I loved the set!"

"Thanks," Beca whispers into Chloe's shoulder, just allowing herself to relax in Chloe's embrace.

"I want to kiss you properly," whispers Chloe.

"Me too," Beca answers simply, as she hugs a tad tighter. They both resist the urge though.

"Kleine Maus!," shouts Luisa, demanding Beca's attention. "You're quite good up there!"

The petite brunette reluctantly pulls back from the redhead, and slowly turns towards the beautiful blonde German. Beca is perplexed, really not sure why Kommissar is here, but nods. "Danke Schön, Kommissar."

"Nein, as I told your friends, Kommissar is a stage persona. My name is Luisa," replies the tall German blonde, and she flashes a brilliant smile.

"Okay, Danke Schön, Luisa."

The German woman's smile grows wider. "I must say, you were quite good." The look she gives Beca sends chills down the petite brunette's spine.

"Uhhh-Danke, again," replies Beca, still trying to get her bearings, that she's having a civil conversation with Kommissar at the same table as Chloe.

"Your redheaded friend and I both thought you were amazing," continues Luisa.

"Ummm-Danke Schön," Beca responds, her eyes dropping to her hands, which are playing with a red, white, and blue coaster.

"So, we decided to arm wrestle for you and I won," Luisa's smile takes on a very predatory, cat that caught the canary look.

"What!?" Beca's head shoots up, eyes wide as she first looks to Kommissar and then to Chloe. She chokes out, "Is that true?" Kommissar just smirks.

Chloe shakes her head. "Of course not." Beca visibly relaxes. "I won," says the redhead with a wink, holding her toned arm to show off her bicep. "So, you're mine, Mitchell."

Beca blushes but her smile shows she's not upset by the prospect. Her blush only grows as the women at the table all laugh.

"Told you that you would fit right in, Luisa," says Stacie through her laughter.

"Ich entschuldige mich, I mean, I apologize Kleine Maus," Luisa says as her laughter subsides. "You are just so fun to tease."

"It's what everyone seems to believe," snarks Beca, ready for someone else to be the center of attention. Chloe must sense Beca's unease because she reaches out and begins rubbing the small of Beca's back. It does help Beca. She smiles her thanks to the redhead, then asks, "So, ummm, anyone want to tell me the story of what's going on?"

"Yeah, Becs," answers Chloe, and Beca feels herself losing herself in cerulean blue. "Everything is…"

They're cut off by a loud shout of "Becaaw!" Both Beca and Chloe are startled out of their tiny bubbles. As one, they look up and see Jesse bounding over.

Chloe drops her hand and Beca instantly misses the contact. She swallows as she sees her nominal boyfriend bounding over. He looks so eager, and Beca prays for an intervention. She doesn't want to have the conversation here and now.

As if in answer Lily is suddenly at the table. "Don't worry, it's taken care of."

Beca furrows her brow, wondering if Lily can read minds. The smirk the silent Asian woman gives Beca only makes her wonder more.

Beca's attention is pulled back to Jesse just as Benji intercepts his best friend.

"I hope you don't mind, Emily," says Lily. "I recruited your boyfriend to help."

"Ummm," answers Emily, who watches Benji insert himself directly into Jesse's path. "Yeah, it's fine." She doesn't know what else to say.

Aubrey asks, "Should we move?"

Lily shakes her head. "We'll be collecting you for the next part of the night's entertainment in a minute."

Beca looks confused and Chloe answers, "Riff-off."

o0o

"Jesse," says Benji. He hopes the trepidation he feels isn't heard in his voice. He really has no idea how it's come to this. Jesse is-was his best friend, but Jesse is different now. Hollywood has changed him. "Hey, can we talk?"

Jesse gives his longtime friend an annoyed look. "Uhh, now is not a great time. Maybe a bit later," says Jesse as he tries to slip past.

Benji subtly moves to his right, blocking Jesse again. "I really need to talk to you, Jess."

Jesse exhales noisily. "Come on, Benji, now isn't a good time. I really need to speak with Beca."

"Yeah, well I've tried to speak with you a couple times tonight," retorts Benji. "I thought we were friends." There's real vehemence in the young man's voice.

This gives Jesse pause. He's never heard Benji raise his voice, much less talk to him like that. "Whoa, ummm, sorry man, I didn't realize it was that important…"

"Why would you, Jesse?," Benji asks. "When was the last time we really talked?" Before Jesse can answer, Benji continues. "When I came out to California, I thought I was visiting my best friend…"

This shocks Jesse. "You are…"

Benji is on a roll though, the dam holding back a ton of repressed feelings and grievances begins to spill forth. "Am I? At best, I feel like an afterthought, at worst I feel like the butt of a joke for your new so called friends…"

"Benji, you're not…" Jesse tries to cut in.

Benji crosses his arms, and fixes Jesse with such an intense stare, "Oh, so they don't call me Doctor Strange, or Dumb-ol-dork, when my back is turned, or think I might not hear?"

His friend's intense scrutiny makes it difficult for Jesse to turn away. He wants to deny the accusation, but he has heard the jibes, and to his shame he did nothing. He gives a weak answer, "Maybe, but it's all just joking around, nothing serious."

Benji is having none of it. "Do you know I can't trust leaving Emily with your friends? Do you know Emily is scared to be around them? Have you noticed she no longer goes to practice?"

"Well, I thought…"

Benji points an accusatory finger at Jesse. "You've known how they act towards her and not once have you interceded…"

Jesse holds up his hands, as if in surrender. "Benji…"

"You know what, I quit!," Benji says suddenly. He actually looks surprised by this statement, but he's all in now.

"What!?," Jesse can't believe his ears.

"I'm off the team," Benji says resolutely, "and I bet Emily will join me. And tonight, I'm doing the riff-off with the Trebles!" And with that, Benji spins away from his once best friend and storms off in the opposite direction.

"Benji…," Jesse says weakly to the back of his first friend at college. He finds himself conflicted and torn. Does he follow Benji or does he try and reach Beca. He really needs to talk with Beca, but the need to make things right with Benji may be higher priority now. He is drowning in indecision, which leaves him standing perplexed, and unsure of what to do.

The answer is kind of taken away when Fat Amy and Bumper retake the stage. Bumper calls everyone's attention first, "Ladies and Gents, may we have your attention?" Bumper shakes John Mayer's hand. "Let's give it up for my good friend John Mayer!" The audience roars their approval as the famous singer waves to the crowd, then accepts a hug from Bumper, and then a second. He finally extricates himself and walks off the stage, waving to the crowd.

Bumper wipes away a tear as Fat Amy takes the lead at the microphone. The boisterous blonde shouts out, "All right ya flat-butts, now you're in for a real treat." She looks about as if conspiratorially. "This is what Bumper and I have been waiting for, ever since we dreamed up this good ol' shindig." She smiles at Bumper and asks, "You want the honors?"

"Of course, Snookums, we're going to do something a bit different than anything most of you have ever seen, it's called…"

Bumper pauses as Fat Amy shouts out, "A **RIFF-OFF** **!"**

 **o0o**

 **A/N: This chapter just kept getting longer and longer, and at a certain point I figured I just needed to publish, again. It had been too long since the last posting.**

 **So, the Stag and Hen Party will now be three chapters.**

 **Songs for this chapter:**

 _I Need Your Love_ by Ellie Goulding.

 _Got Love_ by Tove Lo

 _Little Do You Know_ by Alex  & Sierra

 _Bulletproof/Titanium mix_

 _Your Body is a Wonderland_ by John Mayer


	30. Chapter 30 Riff-Offs and Proposals

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here finally is the Riff-Off. I'm so sorry for the delay, I actually wrote and rewrote this five times. I just couldn't get the ending to work, until I did. At least I think I did.**

 **Thank you to BeChloeIsLegit for her continued help and support, you are a true writing friend, and to my other writing friend, I hope you read this, the ending of the chapter was inspired by some of our past messages. I hope you return soon.**

 **To all the readers, I really appreciate the response to this story. It has made writing it so much better.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave more reviews; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any rights to Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

CHAPTER 30

 _ *****Riff-Offs & Proposals*****_

" _When I came out to California, I thought I was visiting my best friend…_ "

The eyes of the Bellas grow wide at Benji's words; none more so than Emily's. She alone really knows how much Jesse's behavior is affecting the gentle-hearted Treble.

The dumbfounded look on Jesse's face suggests he was unaware. They can see Jesse trying to find words, the best he can come up with is, "You are…"

"This is tough to watch," says Stacie, and everyone looks towards Emily. The tall teenager is holding herself straight, but they all can see her eyes are glassy with potential tears. Aubrey begins gently rubbing Emily's back.

They all can clearly hear Benji on his condemnation of Jesse's behavior and that of his so-called friends.

To a person, they hear the weakness of Jesse's response, "Benji, you're not…"

And they are proud of the usually unassuming young man standing up for himself.

Beca gasps. "Have they really been calling him Doctor Strange?" Anger laces her words. Over the years, because of his relationship with Jesse, Benji had grown into a sort of little brother for Beca. Messing with him was just as bad as messing with Emily, and just under messing with Chloe.

Emily only nods, two tears now leaking down her cheeks. She knows how much this is hurting her boyfriend, though the tears are because she knows she's watching the end of a truly special friendship.

Jesse's response does not inspire hope.

"I am truly sorry," whispers Lily. "I should have anticipated…"

"No," whispers Emily with a sharp shake of her head. "It was going to happen eventually." Another tear escapes as she whispers, "It had to happen."

The tall Bella hears her boyfriend come to her defense. "Do you know I can't trust leaving Emily with your friends? Do you know Emily is scared to be around them? Have you noticed she no longer goes to practice?"

The Bellas had noticed, having taken steps to keep the young woman well away from Jesse's 'friends'. Emily has appreciated their efforts, but to see her boyfriend willing to stand up for her, probably throwing away his longtime friendship, makes her fall in love with him even more.

"Well, I thought…"

Jesse's weak response kills a little bit more of the love Beca once had for him. She's really not sure when he became this superficial jerk.

All the Bellas at the table feel terrible as they witness Benji point an accusatory finger at Jesse and declare, "You know what, I quit!"

"What!?," hiss all of the women at the table. No one saw this coming at the beginning of the conversation.

"I'm so sorry," Lily says, her voice louder than usual. The tall brunette nods, but her eyes don't leave her boyfriend.

"I have to go to him," says Emily, as Benji spins away from his once best friend and storms off in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, you do," whispers Stacie. Chloe pats Emily on the back as the young woman moves past her.

"Benji…," Jesse says weakly to the back of his first friend at college. He turns towards the table where Beca stands and is met with intense stares of the Bellas, but he doesn't really see them. He turns back towards Benji.

Lily uses the distraction. "It's time for the riff-off. I suggest we head backstage."

The Bellas all nod and begin moving. Each prays that Jesse doesn't notice, as they are pretty sure in his current state, there will be a scene. They are therefore quite thankful for Fat Amy's distraction. "All right ya flat-butts, now you're in for a real treat."

With Jesse distracted, the Bellas all disappear, with Beca and Chloe leading the way, hand-in-hand.

o0o

"Benji!"

The nominally quiet man turns when he hears his name and Emily crashes into him and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

Benji responds immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist, and returning her kiss. They continue to kiss for at least a half minute. When they finally break for air, they each pulled back just enough to rest their foreheads against one another.

"I'm sorry I spoke for you," Benji whispers.

Emily shakes her head. "I don't care about that," she says. "You stood up for me. I love you." Emily brings her lips to her boyfriend's. "And of course I quit too. We're a team remember, where you go, I go, and vice-versa."

It's Benji who initiates the kiss this time. When the young couple pulls back this time, they each are sporting identical goofy grins.

They would have probably kissed again, but the sound of someone clearing their throat breaks their blissful bubble. They look to their side and see Lily standing there. She gives a quick bow. "My humblest apologies, Benjamin. I did not foresee how your encounter with Jesse would go. I should have."

Benji shakes his head, wanting to assure Lily that it wasn't her fault. He found though, all he could focus on was the fact that Lily seemed to be speaking in her same soft tone, yet he could hear her clearly in a crowded room. It was distractingly weird.

"It's time to go," continues Lily. "It's time for the…"

" **RIFF-OFF** **!,"** shouts Fat Amy.

"Exactly," says Lily to Benji and Emily. "It's time for you to join your teams. Follow me." With that Lily does an about face and glides through the crowd. Benji looks at Emily, and they both shrug, share a quick peck on the lips and follow, hand-in-hand.

o0o

Fat Amy just couldn't contain herself, this night was going better than she ever would have expected. So when Bumper paused, she couldn't help shouting out, **"** **RIFF-OFF** **!"** She didn't mean too, she just got caught up in the moment.

She looks over at Bumper, who looks a bit crestfallen. "Oh, I'm sorry," she says when she realizes she shouted over him. "I just got excited."

Bumper smiles warmly at his excitable blonde. "It's okay, my Bossy Aussie," he tells her and gives her a kiss. "I wouldn't want you any other way." Many in the crowd give an audible ' _Awww_ ', at the sight.

"I love you too, Puddin'," says Fat Amy, who goes in for a deeper kiss. The ' _Awwws_ ' give way to a more uncomfortable sound, as Bumper and Amy's kiss starts getting steamy.

Brightslymoore rides up onto the stage on his Segway and hits a button that emits a very loud car horn, startling the engaged couple out of their kiss. The world's greatest A Cappella fan gives the couple a look as he makes a big loop and then zooms off the stage. The audience applauds.

Bumper does look a bit abashed, Fat Amy, smug. Bumper begins again, "Sorry about that." He gives his best innocent grin. "Now for you who don't know, a riff-off is something Amy and I took part of back in college. It's a singing battle between the A Cappella groups, and let me tell you when done right, they are awesome."

Fat Amy jumps in again. "And, ya flat-butts are all going to get a taste of what our new show is going to deliver!"

"So we again turn you over to our emcee for the next bit of entertainment," says Bumper, holding his hand out to the side of the stage.

Nothing happens; so Bumper repeats himself, just a bit louder. Still nothing, so Bumper gestures more emphatically, repeating himself a third time, even louder than before.

Brightslymoore returns from the opposite side of the stage from where Bumper is pointing. He circles around on his Segway, ignoring the look Bumper is giving him, and announces, "Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, something truly fun and entertaining is next on the agenda for the evening!"

The strange balding man almost has a maniacal look on his face, as he zooms around. He halts the two-wheeled cart abruptly, pointing his Segway at the engaged couple. It's enough so that the usually boisterous, some might say obnoxious, couple, actually take a step back.

"I again want to thank Fat Amy and Bumper for all of this!," he says, waving his arms to take in the entirety of the room. He maneuvers the Segway to face the crowd and continues. "Thank them, for making this night's festivities possible." The comment gets a loud round of cheering from the guests. When it quiets enough to be heard, Brightslymoore continues. "As such, it was the deepest wishes of these two," he jabs his finger towards Fat Amy, "to make this gala even more fun. They did this, by adding to the night's events, my favorite thing in the whole world," he pauses for dramatic effect.

"A RIFF-OFF!," shouts Fat Amy.

Brightslymoore's shoulders slump, and he slowly gives the blonde Aussie a look.

Fat Amy covers her mouth and squeaks another apology.

The audience, however, doesn't notice as they are caught up applauding, though the vast majority have no clue what a riff-off is; they have just been swept up in the moment.

Brightslymoore signals for the couple to continue. Fat Amy and Bumper thus step forward as the audience cheers and take a bow.

Fat Amy calls out, "Yeah, all this before now was just the appetizer! It's time for you all to step up as our main course! Bumper and me are looking to be entertained!"

"The teams have been chosen," declares Brightslymoore, "with the thought of who will give the most entertaining show. And even as we have been speaking to you, they have been gathered up. So without further ado, let's meet our contestants!"

The audience, having never been to an event like this are truly into it all and cheer loudly.

"First up, the group Bumper has been singing with for over a year, the TONEHANGERS!"

The spotlight focuses on a group of middle-aged men, who definitely look uncomfortable in the light. They wave, and get a polite round of applause.

"Second, is a team of men that Bumper once lead to become National Champions, the TREBLEMAKERS!"

The spotlight now focuses on eight younger men. Again, there's polite applause. Most of the audience doesn't recognize them, but all the Bellas do. In the front is Benji, Donald, and Unicycle. Notably absent is Jesse.

"Our third group, specifically created for our new show, made up of USC students, we have CALIFORNIA DREAMIN'!" Hitting the stage with hard and heavy beats, Jesse leads the USC Boys onto the stage with his fist raised in the air. The crowd once again cheers, as Jesse plays to the crowd in front of the USC Boys. He looks straight ahead, ignoring the look on Benji's face.

"Our next group, are international champions, and world-renowned. Gracing us with their signature style, power, and skill, DAS SOUND MACHINE!"

Luisa stands next to Pieter having rejoined her friends and teammates. As a team, the eight members begin to sway back and forth, chanting, ' _DSM, DSM, DSM!_ " The audience eats it up, and some in the crowd take up the chant.

"Our fifth and final group, who also happen to be the bridesmaids, were three-time ICCA National A Cappella Champions, and the last A Cappella World Championship winners! The BARDEN BELLAS!"

o0o

The spotlight shines brightly on Beca's face as she stands in between Chloe and Emily, who are joined by Aubrey, Stacie, Ashley, Jessica, CR, Maria, and Lily. Maybe because over half of them had already performed, the audience ovation is massive for the Bellas.

To a person, all the Bellas are quite excited to be up on the stage together. Ever since their first taste at a riff-off at Barden's old abandoned aquatic center, each has loved these opportunities to really sing and let loose together. For Beca, it's enough at the moment to forget everything else that's going on. For that she's thankful.

"You two have done an amazing job," observes Aubrey, in a hushed voice. She truly is a bit in awe of the level of organization she's been witnessing.

Lily clears her throat and gives Aubrey a look.

"You three have done an amazing job," Aubrey corrects herself. Lily grins in response.

"Thanks," replies Jessica. "We're just so glad this night is here. The wedding is a piece of cake compared to this." Ashley nods agreement.

o0o

Back up on stage, Brightslymoore grabs everyone's attention with a siren, then continues his introductions, "Now that we have all five teams out here, let's get this Riff-Off GOING! Just a reminder of how this all works! With this remote," the balding man displays a large black universal remote, "I will click the pick a category option, which will show up on that screen." Brightslymoore points behind him, but it was unnecessary as all eyes of the guests had already been distracted as the giant video screen lit up.

"Once the category is chosen, any team can start the competition." As he's speaking, Brightslymoore starts 'pacing' back and forth across the stage on his Segway. "Now here's the thing, all teams have to sing songs which fit that category, and as they sing, any of the other teams can jump in with another song that fits the category, but they have to start off with the last word sung in the previous song!"

Brightslymoore comes to a stop in the middle of the stage again. "If a team messes up the lyrics, screws up the handoff, or sings out of category, …" He points to the audience, as the screen lights up with instructions for the audience.

They respond by clapping twice and shouting, "THEY'RE OUT!"

The stage lights all come up at once, and again a siren goes off. When the guests are able to focus on the stage again, Brightslymoore is standing on his Segway, arms crossed, in his best 'gangsta' pose. "That's right! If they screw up by freezing on the spot," he pointedly looks at Benji, "or sings an original song," this time he looks at Emily, who blushes profusely, "then they are eliminated!" He then wags a finger at all the contestants, "And don't think any of these groups are going to just sit out, waiting for the other teams to pick each other off, no sir! Any group that doesn't contribute at least one song to two categories will be out! We'll be watching!"

The crowd cheers loudly; louder than they had before.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Brightslymoore, says, before making the raise the roof motion with his hands. "... and now that you know the rules of this competition, let's look at our categories…"

Bumper jumps in. "All inspired by my Tasmanian Treat." Brightslymoore flicks him an annoyed look, and Bumper slinks back. The man on the Segway ignores him and scoots it forward a couple of feet.

Once he's stopped, Brightslymoore, with a dramatic flourish, clicks a green button on his remote control, and he starts calling out the categories as they appear, "Advice for Bumper, All About Sex, Boisterous Blondes, Bootylicious, Coming to America, Describing Amy, Divas of the 90's, Girl Power!, Heartbreakers, Pledges of love, Songs from Down Under, and Victorious."

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Brightslymoore looks about as he says, "Those are some intriguing song categories, we should get some very interesting song choices."

Brightslymoore calls out to the audience, "Now, are you ready for the Riff-Off?"

The crowd cheers.

Brightslymoore frowns. "Now you can do better than that!" He shouts again, "ARE YOU READY FOR THE RIFF-OFF!"

The audience cheers even louder.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Brightslymoore holds up his remote control, and on cue, a siren rings out. He waves his hands in the air, extolling the guests to get louder.

o0o

"He's a little over-the-top," says Beca, who is actively ignoring Jesse staring her way.

Chloe is doing the same, lets out a nervous chuckle. "He's definitely going all in as a Showman."

The siren again blares while the stage lights up.

"Reminds me of the siren at Barden," whispers Beca.

"It is," whispers Lily. "I stole it from Justin."

"Why am I not surprised," whispers Aubrey.

"Well, one thing's for certain," comments Stacie. "This is going to be interesting."

Again Brightslymoore holds up his remote, and shouts, "Alright everybody! Now let's see our first category," and he clicks the large red button at the top of the device. The giant video screen lights up behind the contestants, flashing a series of colorful patterns while flickering across are the multiple categories. All of this is accompanied by electronic music, reminiscent of a game show sound. Eventually, the categories stop, and the words ' _ **Songs from Down Under**_ ' boldly show on the screen.

Emily shocks everyone as she races to the middle of the stage and begins to sing.

 _Traveling in a fried-out combie  
On a hippie trail, head full of zombie_

The tall Bella even effects a passable Aussie accent as she looks directly at Fat Amy while singing the line,

 _I met a strange lady, she made me nervous_

Fat Amy guffaws at the younger woman's antics. Emily smiles and dances back to her friends, continuing to sing.

 _She took me in and gave me breakfast  
And she said_

Aubrey, after her initial surprise, joins the young Bella singing the old _Men at Work_ song, ' _Down Under'_. Her mother had a cassette tape of _Men at Work_ , that she had used to play in an old cassette player, her father had given her. Aubrey had sung along to this song, about a thousand times, so it's easy for the blonde to join Emily.

 _Do you come from a land down under?  
Where women glow and men plunder?  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover_

The rest of the Bellas after a second join in and sing with fun. Beca of course knows the song, and she helps bring Chloe and Stacie up to speed.

 _Buying bread from a man in Brussels  
He was six-foot-four and full of muscles  
I said, "do you speak-a my language?"  
He just smiled and gave me a vegemite sandwich  
And he said  
I come from a land down under  
Where beer does flow and men chunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder..._

 _...Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder_

Surprisingly it's the Tonehangers that cut in next. As a group they all come out singing _AC/DC's 'Thunderstruck'._ The tallest Tonehanger steps out in front of the rest, and brings the rock.

 _I was caught  
In the middle of a railroad track  
I looked round_

This is hard rock at its finest. The Tonehangers begin a stomp stomp clap rhythm, to truly bring the head-banging intensity, while singing the lyrics quite loudly and excitedly.

 _And I knew there was no turning back  
My mind raced  
And I thought what could I do  
And I knew  
There was no help, no help from you..._

It's DSM that jumps in next. They love riff-offs, especially when there is the opportunity to change up the genre of the song choices. The shift from heavy metal to top 40 pop, is jarring, and often throws the competition, allowing the German group to win.

… _you out of my head_

Luisa sings the first line, her voice deeper than the original artist's, but she still manages a beautiful rendition _Kylie Minogue's 'Can't Get You Out of My Head'_ , after a couple lines, she is joined by the rest of her team, who get the audience bopping to their sound.

 _Boy, your lovin' is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy, its more than I dare to think about_

DSM all walk forward in perfect synchronization, singing in perfect harmony, confident in their ability to win this competition.

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
I_…

Jesse is kicking himself for not joining in the competition sooner, but he didn't have the right song queued up. Then the perfect song comes to mind, and so at just the right moment, he jumps in next. Stepping right in front of DSM, challenging them, so he's sure he's taken the song.

 _I need you tonight  
'Cause I'm not sleeping  
There's something about you girl  
That makes me sweat_

He then moves to position himself, so he's in front of Beca, and it's obvious he's singing the _INXS_ classic to her.

 _How do you feel  
I'm lonely  
What do you think  
Can't take it all_

Jesse can sing. It's one of the things that Beca found attractive about him. He's still serenading her by himself. His team seems unsure of what to do.

 _What ya gonna do  
Gonna live my life  
So slide over here  
And give me a moment  
Your moves are so raw_

Jesse is in his element. In his head he sees this as one of those movie-moments. A man declaring his love to the girl for everyone to see.

 _I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know  
You're one of my kind_

 _I..._

Chloe is having none of that; she finally has Beca admitting she has feelings for her. She's going to make sure Jesse knows she's fighting for her.

 _...I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

Jesse's eyes practically bulge out as Chloe steps in between him and Beca, singing _Rick Springfield's 'Jessie's Girl'._

 _And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body, I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night  
You know_

Beca can't help the smirk on her face, and there may have been a giggle. Jesse's face was so worth it. She wonders if anyone captured it with a picture. It might be wrong of her, but she has to give it up to Chloe for catching Jesse with such a proverbial body blow.

 _I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that_

 _I…_

Jesse however doesn't find it amusing, and quickly interrupts again.

 _...I love you  
Not because we're far apart  
It's because I love you  
And because your near my heart_

Again he's singing by himself. It's a song not many will know, but Beca recognizes it. It's _The Masters Apprentices' 'It's Because I Love You'._ Jesse had serenaded her with it at the beginning of their Sophomore year.

 _Once we walked together  
From the fields up to the door_

She remembers those times fondly. She truly had loved Jesse, but she also can admit, there was always something missing.

 _Promised love forever  
I remember that day still  
It's because I..._

There was always someone just off to the side, waiting patiently, pulling at Beca's heart with nothing more than her mere presence. Chloe, who seems to be taking this Riff-Off as a personal challenge. The redhead again cuts in.

 _...I thought of you  
You were in my heart  
My love never changed  
I still feel the same_

Beca can't believe Jesse and Chloe have essentially taken the Riff-off and turned it into a serenade battle right in front of her. What's more amazing, they are performing this battle of wills with songs from Australian singers.

It all seems surreal.

 _Especially for you  
I want to tell you I was feeling that way too  
And if dreams were wings, you know  
I would have flown to you  
To be where you are  
No matter how far  
And now that I'm next to you..._

Pieter of DSM breaks up this personal battle between Chloe and Jesse, as he cuts in with, _Staying Alive_ by the _Bee Gees_.

… _you can tell by the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk  
_

It's quite a contrast from the original singers. Where the Gibb brothers who made up the _Bee Gees_ were known for their high pitch voices, Pieter is deeper, more full of bass. Still the German co-captain of DSM makes the song his.

 _Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around  
Since I was born  
And now it's alright, it's okay  
And you may look the other way  
We… _

Unicycle, of the Treblemakers, jumps out in front of his teammates, and begins singing a song his mother really liked. This action catches the rest of his team off-guard.

 _...We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind  
Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
Well they're no friends of mine…_

"Whoa!Whoa! Whoa!" Brightslymoore is suddenly in the middle of the stage, circling around on his Segway. "What are you singing!?," shouts Brightslymoore, fixing Unicycle with an intense stare.

Unicycle swallows and looks around. He realizes his team is standing back, and looking at him incredulously. He looks at Brightslymoore and tentatively says, "I'm singing ' _Safety Dance_ ' by _Men at Work_."

Brightslymoore looks at Unicycle like he has horns growing out of his head. "Oh really, or are you singing ' _Safety Dance_ ' by Canadian new wave music sensation _Men Without Hats_?"

"Ummm," Unicycle isn't sure how to respond.

"Oh, I know you were singing _Men Without Hats_ , which means," Brightslymoore points his remote to the screen and shouts, "YOU'RE OUT!" The audience having been coached before, yells with Brightslymoore.

Unicycle shakes his head. "I'm so out of practice." He looks sheepishly at Benji and Donald and apologizes. "Sorry guys."

As the Treblemakers pull him in for a hug and assure Unicycle it's alright, Emily catches Benji's attention, and whispers " _I'm sorry_ ," and though he can't hear her, he knows what she said. He smiles ruefully, and then pulls Unicycle tight against him and says, "It's okay," to both Unicycle and Emily.

As the Treblemakers make their way off the stage, Brightslymoore points his remote to the screen again and shouts, "LET'S SEE OUR NEXT CATEGORY!" The audience cheer loudly.

The giant video screen again lights up with another series of colorful patterns, and then the words ' _ **Girl**_ _ **Power!**_ ' boldly show on the screen.

"I'm FULL of that," declares Fat Amy.

"She's full of something," says Cynthia Rose before she rushes to the center of the stage, and starts singing, grabbing the initiative for the Bellas.

 _Girls, we run this motha, yeah_

Maria and Stacie are quick to join CR in the chant.

 _Girls, we run this motha, yeah_

With memories of Copenhagen fresh in their minds, all the Bellas join in.

 _Girls, we run this motha, yeah  
Girls we run this motha, girls_

CR naturally takes the lead.

 _Who run the world?_

The Bellas respond with enthusiasm born of cherished memories.

 _Girls!_

CR calls out again, extolling the audience to join in.

 _Who run the world?_

The Bellas and the audience respond.

 _Girls!_

CR continues with her soulful voice ringing through the room. The Bellas all responding, while urging on the audience to participate.

 _Who run the world?  
(Girls!)  
Who run the world?  
(Girls!)  
Some of them men think  
They freak this like we do  
But no they don't  
Make your check come at they neck  
Disrespect us no they won't  
Boy don't even try to touch this..._

Luisa steps forward and starts singing.

… _this  
Try to control me, boy, you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh, and I pay my own bills_

DSM steps forward to join their captain as the Bellas fall back.

 _Always fifty fifty in relationships  
The shoes on my feet, I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing, I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin', I've bought it  
'Cause I depend on me if I want it  
The watch I'm wearin', I've bought it  
The house I live in, I've bought it  
The car I'm driving, I've bought it  
I depend on me, I depend on me_

Luisa smiles broadly as she sings. _Destiny Child's_ ' _Independent Woman_ ' has always been one of her favorite songs.

 _All the women, who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys, who making money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas, who profit dollars  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies, who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me_

Ever the showman, Luisa has the audience singing along with her, so much so there's a noticeable groan from the crowd as DSM sings,

 _Girl I_

And one of the Tonehangers cut in with,

 _I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

He's a short little man, that looks a bit like a gnome, but he has a deeply rich voice, and somehow he actually is able to pull off _Katy Perry_.

 _So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

Another Tonehanger, one who stands over six foot two, jumps in to help. He provides quite the contrast to the gnome-like man, yet their voices work well together.

 _I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully..._

But his lyrics don't match what the first one is singing and they end up messing each other up.

 _You hear my voice, your hear that sound_

 _Make me your Aphrodite  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground… _

_Make me your one and only..._

Both men trail off and stare at each other. The first Tonehanger, the gnomish looking man, asks in exasperation, "What song are you singing?"

The taller man looks incredulously at the shorter man, answering, "The same as you, ' _Dark Horse_ '."

The shorter man throws up his arms and yells, "I WAS SINGING ' _ROAR'!_ "

"Well, whatever you were singing, both of you," Brightslymoore interrupts, as he points his remote to the screen and shouts along with the audience, "YOU'RE OUT!"

The Tonehangers continue to argue among themselves, as Brightslymoore calls for a new category. On the screen the words, **'** _ **All About Sex!**_ _'._ Brightslymoore laughs as he says to the crowd, "Wouldn't be a Riff-Off inspired by Fat Amy, without songs about Sex."

"I can't help that I'm really awesome at sex," declares Fat Amy.

"Yeah, you are," says Bumper.

As all of this is going on, Jesse is determined to seize the initiative. He truly feels he's fighting for Beca's love, and so he starts singing.

 _Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you oh, oh  
Yet the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go  
And the trumpets they go  
Yeah the trumpets they go_

The USC Boys come up behind Jesse and help provide backup. This is a song they have been practicing during their rehearsals.

 _Da da, da ra ra da, da, da  
Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da  
Da da, da ra ra da, da, da  
Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da  
They go_

Jesse doesn't pay much attention to his buddies though. His eyes are only on Beca, who is actually a bit uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

 _Is it weird that I hear  
Violins whenever you're gone  
Whenever you're gone  
Is it weird that your ass  
Remind me of a Kanye West song?  
Kanye West song_

Beca can't believe Jesse is singing ' _Trumpets_ ' by _Jason Derulo_ to her, but sing it he is and with great passion. It might be the best she's ever heard him.

 _Is it weird that I hear  
Trumpets when you're turning me on?  
Turning me on  
Is it weird that your bra  
Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

While it's embarrassing Beca, it's infuriating Chloe. She's always been able to contain her jealousy of Jesse, but now she can't. It's like the kiss from Beca has opened the world for the redhead, and she can't reclose the pandora's box that is her love.

 _Every time that you get undressed  
I… _

So Chloe cuts in. She can't stand the idea of Jesse serenading her tiny DJ. A perfect song comes to her mind. Going back to tried and true _Beyoncé_ , for musical inspiration.

 _...I just wanna  
Show you how much I appreciate you  
Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you  
Wanna show you how much I will forever be true  
Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good_

The look Jesse gives Chloe would melt steel. He's so intense, he doesn't notice the look Beca gives the redhead, which would melt a heart.

 _Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood  
Wanna show you how much, I value what you say  
Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe  
Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart_

The Bellas, including Beca, rally around the redhead, singing backup, all huge fans of _Beyoncé'_ s ' _Dance for You_ '.

 _I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart  
Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me  
I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be  
Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I… _

It's DSM that interrupts this time, Luisa coming in with some _Madonna_.

 _...I want to kiss you in Paris  
I want to hold your hand in Rome  
I want to run naked in a rainstorm  
Make love in a train cross-country  
You put this in me  
So now what, so now what?_

DSM have always been fans of _Madonna_ and so are well versed in ' _Justify My Love_ ', and it shows as they sing.

 _Wanting, needing, waiting  
For you to justify my love (my love)  
Hoping, praying  
For you to justify my love_

Pieter is the biggest _Madonna_ fan on the team, so he has made sure that every member of DSM knows her entire catalog backwards and forward. Therefore, the performance by the members of DSM is a step above everyone else up on the stage.

 _I want to know you  
Not like that  
I don't want to be your mother  
I don't want to be your sister either  
I just want to be your lover  
I want to be your baby  
Kiss me, that's right, kiss me_

The performance by DSM might be intimidating for most, but not to CR. She has always been a strong, confident woman. So it's not a surprise to any of the Bellas when she steps forward to cut in. Cynthia Rose has missed this, Riff-Offs were always her favorite part of being a Bella.

 _You want me just as much as I want you  
Let's stop fooling around  
Take me baby, kiss me all over, play with my love  
Bring out what's been in me for far too long  
Baby, you know that's all I've been dreaming of_

Maria lights up, not only is _Prince_ one of her favorite artists ever, but her wife is serenading her with a truly sexy song, the provocatively titled, ' _Do Me Baby_ '.

 _Do me baby, like you never done before  
Ho, ooh give it to me till I just can't take no more  
C'mon, do me baby, like you never done before  
Ho, ooh, I want you now, I just can't wait no more, can't wait, oh_

Only Beca, Chloe and Maria really know this song, so while they provide backup, the rest of the Bellas provide harmonization.

 _Hoo, hoo, hoo, oh  
Here we are looking for a reason  
For you to lay me down  
For a love like ours is never out of season  
So baby please stop teasing me  
Ooh, what ya do, I can never love no other  
You're the best I ever had  
Whenever we're not close to one another  
I..._

Jesse is about to start singing when a young brunette woman from DSM steps forward and cuts in.

 _...I can't wait much longer  
Feels so strong_

Luisa smiles and nods. She's been grooming the younger woman, Claudia, to take more of a leadership role in DSM. She also likes the choice of songs, Claudia's voice is very similar to _Christina Aguilera's_ , and _'Sex for Breakfast'_ definitely fits the category.

 _Our bodies touching, I just can't get enough  
I wanna love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, eh  
Won't let you sleep, I gotta satisfy my needs  
I need to love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, eh_

As a team, DSM again comes together to support their teammate.

 _And when the sun rises, there's one thing on my mind  
I want sex for breakfast, stay inside  
And even though we made sweet love all night  
I need sex for breakfast, feels so right  
Might be late for work, but I..._

After getting past his initial peevishness at having been cut off, Jesse jumps forward and begins singing.

 _I can provide everything that you desire  
Said if you get a feeling  
Feeling that I am feeling_

Again the former Treblemaker captain is singing to Beca. And as hard as it is to believe, he's singing better than he ever has.

 _Won't you come closer to me baby,  
You've already got me right where you want me baby  
I just want to be your man_

Jesse thinks _Jason D'Angelo's_ untitled hit is a perfect song to convey what he's feeling. The USC Boys again step up to back up their leader.

 _How does it feel  
How does it feel  
Said I want to know how does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it..._

It's Beca that cuts him off. She's felt she's been out of sorts during this contest, having not taken the initiative before now.

 _It is getting later baby, and I'm getting curious  
nobody's looking at us, I feel delirious  
'cause the beat penetrates my body  
shaking inside my bones  
and you pushing all my buttons, taking me outta my zone_

Beca had run to the middle to jump in, so she's right in front of Jesse. The young man gives her such a look of love that there's a part of her who feels bad she can't return his feelings. Another part of her, however realizes there's just no romantic love there for him now.

 _The way that you stare, starts a fire in me  
Come up to my room you sexy little thing  
And let's play a game, I won't be a tease  
I'll show you the room, my sexy little thing_

If there had been any doubt before, Beca now knows it's over with Jesse. The kiss with Chloe had all but confirmed it for her, but now, with him trying so hard to impress her, she realizes there's a void in her heart where her feelings for Jesse used to be.

She turns away from Jesse, and faces the Bellas, who have taken up the chorus. It doesn't hurt as much as she would have expected it to. If anything, it's a relief.

 _I wish you would push up on me  
I wish you would push up on me  
I wish you would light me up and say you want me  
push up on me_

Jesse frowns that Beca turned away, so he starts thinking frantically of a song so he can get her attention back.

 _I know many guys just like ya, extremely confident  
Got so much flavor with you, like you're the perfect man_

Beca is singing at her best, all the emotions she's been bottling up, coming out in her voice. It actually spurs Jesse on, as he comes up with a song.

 _You wanna make me chase ya like it's a compliment  
But let's get right down to it  
I could be the girl that'll break you down_

Jesse gathers his buddies around him, and gives them some quick instructions.

 _The way that you stare, starts a fire in me  
Come up to my room you sexy little thing  
And let's play a game, I won't be a tease  
I'll… _

Jesse steps forward and clears his throat, before cutting in with _Bryan Ferry's_ ' _Slave_ _to Love'._

 _I'll be waiting  
In the usual place  
With the tired and weary  
There's no escape  
To need a woman  
You've got to know  
How the strong get weak  
And the rich get poor_

The competitiveness is starting to get out of hand for both teams, the intensity displayed on the stage is high. The Bellas fall back as the USC Boys step forward singing,

 _Slave to love  
oh, slave to love_

Beca looks at the Bellas for help, she's not sure what song to sing next.

 _you're running with me..._

Chloe answers the call, jumping between Jesse and Beca, and starts singing.

 _...me, so amazing  
All this all work, no vacation  
Stay up off my Instagram with your temptation  
Hit a switch on a fake like a station  
Sex with me, so amazing  
Sex with me, so amazing  
Vodka and water, and a lemon  
And a few other things I cannot mention_

The redhead gives Beca a wink as she sings, it causes the petite brunette's heart to flutter while raising the ire of Jesse.

 _Ooh nana nana five fingers on it  
Five fingers, hit it like you want it  
I'ma hit it like I'm on it  
Straight shots of the Buddha  
Shots, shots, shots, shots  
Baby… _

Jesse finds his spot, and begins singing.

 _...Baby, when I think about you  
I think about love  
Darlin', don't live without you  
And your love_

When it comes to music, Jesse has always had a soft spot for classic rock. It's coming in handy at the moment because his buddies have more familiarity with those songs.

 _If I had those golden dreams  
Of my yesterdays  
I would wrap you in the heaven_

Over eager Jody jumps in with an extremely off key version.

 _'Til I'm dyin' on the way  
Feel like makin'  
Feel like makin' love  
Feel like makin' love to you_

The rest of the USC Boys walk forward confidently, looking ready to win.

 _Baby, if I think about you  
I think about love  
Darlin', if I live without you  
I live without love  
If I had the sun and moon  
And they were shinin'  
I… _

Stacie's had enough, and jumps in with _Ariana Grande's_ , ' _Love Me Harder'._

 _...I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go  
If you just let me invade your space_

Stacie is in full Stacie mode, letting her hands roam over her body, definitely moving in a way that distracts the USC Boys. The crowd cheers her on, and more than a few people give wolf whistles. Stacie on the other hand is solely focused on Aubrey, giving the blonde a sexy wink.

 _I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain  
And if in the moment I bite my lip  
Baby, in that moment, you'll know this  
Is something bigger than us and beyond bliss  
Give me a reason to believe it_

Chloe joins Stacie in singing the chorus, and then all the Bellas are there.

 _'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
(Gotta love me harder)  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder_

Stacie might have started this particular song, but Chloe is now serenading Beca with it.

 _I know your motives and you know mine  
The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind  
If you know about me and choose to stay  
Then take this pleasure and take away the pain  
And if in the moment you bite your lip  
When I get you moaning you know it's real  
Can you feel the pressure between your hips?  
I'll make it feel like the first time  
'Cause if..._

Jesse comes back at the Bellas, with a _Rolling Stones_ classic, ' _Start Me Up'_.

 _...If you start me up  
If you start me up I'll never stop  
You can start me up  
You can start me up I'll never stop  
I've been running hot  
You got me ticking going to blow my top  
If you start me up  
If you start me up I'll never stop  
Never stop, never stop, never stop_

The USC Boys bring backup, most of them actually knowing this song.

 _You make a grown man cry  
You make a grown man cry  
You make a grown man cry_

There's something challenging in how Jesse and the USC Boys are singing. It's as if they are looking to throw down with the Bellas.

 _Spread out the oil, the gasoline  
I walk smooth, ride in a mean, mean machine  
Start it up  
If you start it up  
Kick on the starter  
Give it all you got, you got, you got  
I… _

The entire riff-off is becoming a showdown between Chloe and Jesse. Feelings bottled up for too long are pouring out in their singing. Chloe cuts in this time with _Ellie Goulding_ 's _'Love Me Like You Do'._

 _...I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites_

A huge smile, from ear-to-ear, graces Chloe's face as Beca steps up. Their voices have always complimented each other so well.

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life  
So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

Jesse refuses to see it, but the two women are making promises, they each fully intend to keep.

 _What are you waiting for?  
Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find_

While Jesse can't see it, the crowd of guests can. The harmonization that Beca and Chloe naturally fall into is beautiful and just feels perfect.

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

As Chloe and Beca continue to sing, Jesse tries to think of the next song he can sing. He so wants a song that will convey his true feelings.

 _What are you waiting for?  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

Jesse is getting desperate, Beca and Chloe are nearing the end of the song. He needs to break in soon, but his mind is blank.

 _What are you waiting for?  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

It's Jody that whispers an idea into his ear. It's perfect, and the right moment to cut in is just about to happen.

 _What are you waiting for?  
I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I..._

Jesse jumps in again with Jody's suggestion.

 _...I swear I won't tease you  
Won't tell you no lies  
I don't need no bible  
Just look in my eyes_

Chloe takes a step back so that she can regroup. Jesse smirks as the redhead falls back.

 _I've waited so long baby  
Now that we're friends  
Every man's got his patience  
And here's where mine ends_

Jesse is channeling _George Michael_ as he borrows the late singer's moves, while singing, ' _I Want Your Sex_ ', and the USC Boys finally catch up enough to provide backup.

 _I want your sex  
I want your love  
I want your sex  
I want your, sex_

Jesse is singing again with all of his passion. He's been in love with Beca for so long. He needs to win her back.

 _It's playing on my mind  
It's dancing on my soul  
It's taken so much time  
So why don't you just let me go_

Again he just feels the music, like he's never felt it before. He loved singing with the Treblemakers, but never did he feel the music with them like he's feeling it now.

 _I'd really like to try  
Oh I'd really love to know  
When you tell me you're gonna regret it  
Then I tell you that I love you but you still say no!_

The one thing Jesse has always had in common with Beca has been a love of music. It's been their thing. Singing is something that makes Jesse feel happy and comfortable. It relaxes him and has always been able to distract him from his worries and anxieties. Tonight it's doing oh so much more for him. It's installing him with confidence.

 _I swear I won't tease you  
Won't tell you no lies  
I don't need no bible  
Just look in my eyes  
I've… _

Emily jumps in, wanting to take on Jesse. She's never been so mad at any one person before in her entire life.

 _...I've been sat with you  
For most of the night  
Ignoring everybody here  
We wish they would disappear_

Jesse actually steps back at the young woman's vehemence as she sings _Ed Sheeran'_ s song _'Sing'_.

 _So maybe we could get down now  
I don't wanna know  
If you're getting ahead of the program  
I want you to be mine, lady_

There's passion born of anger in the young woman's voice. She's singing with such passion, none of the Bellas dare join in. They get that Emily is releasing pent up fury.

 _To hold your body close  
Take another step into the no-man's land  
For the longest time lady  
I need you darling  
Come on set the tone  
If you feel you're falling  
Won't you let me know, oh  
Oh… _

Too soon, Jesse cuts in again, pulling out an _Usher_ hit. Emily almost keeps singing despite Jesse's intrusion, but Ashley and Jessica come up and guide her away. Quietly they tell the younger woman that they have never heard her sing so well.

 _Oh my gosh  
Baby let me  
Did it again, so Imma let the beat rock  
Oh my_

Jesse has never sung as much as he has over the last ten to twenty minutes. He's not even sure how long they have been singing. All of this is actually quite tiring; more tiring than he would have expected.

 _Baby let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love  
I found you finally, you make me wanna say  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh… _

Trying to come up with their next song, Beca notices Kommissar, still hard to think of her as Luisa, conferring with the petite brunette who sang before. The young woman has a pensive look on her face but nods every few moments.

Then with a deep breath the young woman steps to the middle and cuts in.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..._

She trails off, and none of DSM steps forward.

Jesse had stopped when the woman started singing and now looks around confused.

Brightslymoore hesitantly comes out on stage. "Ummm," he's at a loss for words. Luisa steps up, giving the petite brunette a warm smile. Claudia returns it gratefully and rejoins the rest of DSM. Brightslymoore asks Luisa, "Ummm, what just happened?"

Luisa shrugs and looks over at Beca and Chloe. "It's not our night." With that, she and DSM march off the stage with military like precision. Brightslymoore doesn't even have a chance to click his remote and do the 'YOU'RE OUT!'.

Aubrey is standing not too far from where the German group is marching, and can't help but ask, "Why did you do that?"

Luisa looks towards Beca and Chloe, at this angle Jesse is standing just past them. The DSM captain keeps walking, but says so only Aubrey can hear her, "This isn't our battle." She then gets a mischievous look. "Though I'm glad we have a front row seat for it."

Aubrey might have chuckled at that if it wasn't the hearts of two of her best friends on the line. She does appreciate DSM falling on their swords to get out of the way. She hush whispers, "Thanks!"

Luisa nods as DSM depart the stage. "What are friends for."

Brightslymoore holds up his remote again. "Well, that was unexpected, but the game must go on. So now we have our final two groups, let's have our final category!" The screen again dazzles, the electronic music annoys, and the final category flashes on the screen. Brightslymoore shouts it out, " **Pledges of LOVE!** "

Jesse pounces, the moment the categories were revealed to he had been formulating which songs he would use if this category was selected. That _'_ _ **Pledges of Love**_ ' is the final category is just fate; he just knows it.

He focuses all his attention on Beca, and begins singing directly to her, directly from the heart.

 _Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this mind it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

He's never sung better in his life, and it's because he's singing to her, for her. Jesse can just feel the moment.

 _I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

It's another movie-worthy ending; he can just feel it.

 _But I'll love them endlessly  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things_

" _One Direction_?," CR asks in surprise.

Beca whispers, "They're Jesse's secret guilty pleasure."

The Bellas all giggle.

 _You never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to  
If I let you know, I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you… _

Chloe whispers a request in Cynthia Rose's ear, and the young black woman smiles, just before starting to sing.

 _You ready?  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no_

Chloe then comes in, utilizing her bass sound to give a sultry take on _Beyoncé's_ ' _Crazy in Love'_.

 _Yeah, history in the making  
Part two, it's so crazy right now  
I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time_

Beca turns towards Chloe, who is giving her all to do _Beyoncé_ justice and to convey heartfelt feelings.

 _When you leave, I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
'Cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can_

The Bellas are excited to back Chloe up. It's such a fun song, and Queen B is such an iconic figure for A Cappella singers, they can't help getting into it.

 _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh… _

Jesse jumps in, and by his smirk, he knows exactly what he's singing.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

Beca's eyes grow wide as she hears Jesse's song choice. She had told him the story about this song, and the Bellas finding their sound at the empty pool.

 _She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_

Chloe is apoplectic. This song has always had a special place in her heart; ever since the moment Beca asked her to sing it. It was the moment she knew for sure she was in love with the tiny DJ.

 _And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say  
When I see your face_

It might be unfair, but for Chloe, having Jesse singing this song to Beca, feels dirty.

 _There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile_

Now it's Chloe who is at a loss for a new song.

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you..._

But that's okay; she has Beca by her side.

 _...you  
Is to see you tomorrow  
And every tomorrow  
Maybe you'll let me borrow, your heart  
And is it too much to ask for every Sunday?  
An while we're at it throw in every other day to start_

Beca is trying to convey to Jesse that she's singing to Chloe, but he seems lost in the moment.

 _I know people make promises all the time  
Then they turn right around and break them  
When someone cuts your heart open with a knife and you're bleeding  
But I could be that guy to heal it over time  
And I… _

Jesse can't give up though.

 _...I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better  
It's not a walk in the park to love each other_

Beca introduced him to _Paramore_ , so he hopes delivering one of their songs is the type of touch that can reach the petite DJ.

 _But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth it  
'Cause after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you  
And even baby our worst nights  
I..._

Chloe responds.

 _...I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd_

Chloe has always loved music. She actually sang before she talked. Everything about music has always fascinated her. It's no wonder she would fall in love with Beca, who is music incarnate. So she sings her love to her love, and hopes the message is received.

 _And say hello  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please, don't go  
And I said,_

Beca does receive the message, but so does the audience. It's easy for everyone in the room to hear the love that the redheaded singer is imbuing into the melody she is carrying.

 _"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while  
'Cause you were Romeo, I… _

Mitch surprises everyone by jumping in.

 _...I gotta let it go  
Times up, you pushed me to surrender (tonight)  
Who knows what's happens now whatever  
Wherever the wind blows  
And I'm there as long as we're together  
Alright_

That he's singing Miley Cyrus is maybe even more shocking.

 _Let's have the time of our lives!  
Like there's no one else around  
Just throw your hands up high_

His voice really can't carry this tune, but he gets the lyrics all correct.

 _Even when they try to take us down  
We'll have the time of our lives  
Till the lights burn out_

Brad and Jessie come to his rescue, adding their voices, so the song sounds a lot better. Still after the performances that the Bellas, Jesse, and DSM have given, it's easy to see that the audience are ready for the Bellas to cut in again.

 _Let's laugh until we cry  
Life is only what you make it now  
Let's have the time of our lives!  
Dreamers don't care if it's right  
I..._

Beca jumps in this time, but turns immediately from where Jesse is standing to look at Chloe.

 _...I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love_

Chloe joins in for the next verse. This song has always been a secret favorite, as the lyrics always made her think of Beca.

Together both women sing the bridge, again their voices intertwining in such a way as it's hard to distinguish.

 _There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it_

The rest of the Bellas join in rather easily. Let's just say they had all heard Chloe playing it a few hundred times at the Bellas house.

 _But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you_

Ashley and Jessica smile as they provide backup. They used to catch themselves doing this back at the Bellas house. Their room was right next to Chloe's and they had often found themselves singing along as they did their homework.

 _You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you  
From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'till it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love_

"Man," says Brad. "Those two are Hot!"

Jesse gives him a glare, but when he looks back he sees Beca returning Chloe's gaze with one equally as strong.

 _There's a thin line between the wild time and a flat-line baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it  
But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had_

It takes a few minutes for Jesse to recover from the shock of this realization. He now knows he's been right all along. Chloe has made her feelings and intentions for Beca quite clear. He knows he must hit just the right note in the riff-off, or he may lose the love of his life.

 _The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The flashing and the stage it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

He racks his brain. His buddies, his true friends, have stood by him this evening, but they are beginning to lag. They are not trained singers. He has maybe one last song, where they can sing backup. He needs something that they know.

 _Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you_

And then he thinks of the perfect song. His buddies have been practicing it with him. They were planning on using it later this night. They even have well-choreographed moves. It's the perfect song to win this riff-off, and to show Beca how much he loves her.

 _If I had you  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
(never could compete with you)_

He had planned to do this up in the rooftop garden, but this will work. He starts whispering instructions to his friends and getting them into place. Based on the lyrics he's already heard, he knows there's a perfect spot to cut in, in the next few moments.

 _If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah if I had you… _

Jesse steps forward ready to win this Riff-Off, and win Beca's heart back. With a deep breath he waits, and at the right moment sings out loudly, grabbing the initiative,

 _...you_

Beca and Chloe were within a few words of completing the song and winning the Riff-Off, so they are a little thrown when at the very last second Jesse sings.

 _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Jesse is ecstatic, the look on Chloe's face is one of defeat. He's sure he has worn her down, and that she's beginning to realize she will never match him in the ways that he shows his love for Beca.

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard  
We can go  
No one will know  
Oh c'mon girl_

The USC Boys move into action, beginning the choreography moves that Jesse came up with and drilled into their heads. It's all designed to help dazzle Beca, and maybe it is the excitement of the moment, but they have a renewed vigor, which in turn charges Jesse and gives him new strength.

 _Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of Patron  
And it's on girl_

The Bellas all freeze in place. Beca's the first to recognize the song, quickly followed by Chloe and then CR. Within moments it dawns on one and all what Jesse is doing.

 _Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Chloe is living her worst nightmare. She always knew that Jesse could propose to Beca. She had been half expecting it for the last two years. Then when she spotted him buying a ring, she had known the moment was close. But to have it happen now, with everything else that's happened; it's a gut punch.

 _'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Beca is completely flummoxed. Never in a thousand years would she have guessed that Jesse would use the riff-off as a way to propose.

 _Oh  
I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bell sing like ooh  
So what you wanna do_

And she's sure this is a proposal. It's too perfect. The USC Boys are performing well rehearsed choreography for crying out-loud.

 _Let's just run girl  
If we wake up and you want to break up  
That's cool  
No I won't blame you  
It was fun girl_

Beca's not the only one who is sure this is a proposal. All the Bellas recognize this performance for what it is. To a woman they are unsure of what to do. Do they walk off? Do they interrupt? Do they come up with another song? Though too be honest, their wits are a little dim with fatigue, and no one knows exactly what they are getting.

 _Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Beca tries to get Jesse's attention. She really wants him to stop, she can see where this is going. She definitely doesn't want this. She wouldn't want her proposal made in such a manner, even if she was seriously considering it.

 _'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Despite so little practice, the USC Boys actually got this down, and their performance is actually kind of impressive. The audience seems to appreciate it, which only makes this entire situation worse.

 _Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby  
Tell me right now baby, baby_

"Jesse, please, please stop!" Beca begs via whisper, trying to get her longtime boyfriend to not make this terrible mistake. "Please, don't do this."

 _Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby  
Tell me right now baby, baby_

Chloe finds herself backing away from this situation. Beca's full attention is on the spectacle that Jesse has concocted. Of course Jesse has devised some classic musical stage production way of proposing to Beca. Normally Chloe would think this is the exact wrong way to propose, but right here, right now, the petite brunette seems mesmerized by what she's watching.

 _Oh  
It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Jesse and the USC Boys ended with a flourish, just as they had rehearsed, with Jesse on his knee, and the ring box open and held out.

The Bellas are not able to get past their shock at Jesse's audacity. The riff-off that started so strong ends in rather a whimper. Brightslymoore is hesitant to come on stage; so caught up in the back and forth of the two remaining groups.

After a moment's hesitation, he declares, "We HAVE a WINNER!"

The audience explodes with loud praise and cheers for what they just witnessed. The applause is thunderous. It's so loud, Beca barely hears Jesse ask, "Will you marry me, Beca Mitchell?"

Beca's eyes widened in a way she is certain would be called comical when she saw Jesse get down on one knee. She knew it was coming, the moment she realized what song he was singing, she had known. Still, to actually see it with her own eyes.

How could he do this? He knows she isn't keen on public displays. Could he have picked a worst time? Why did he have to do this now? And at a Fat Amy and Bumper's gala event, no less, during a riff-off. "Jesse, please..."

Jesse is so in the moment he refuses to listen, already well into his obviously well practiced speech, "-Beca, I knew from the day that we met that we were going to get together and start a family. You have always been the one for me. So would you please do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

The gathered guests have begun to realize what is happening, and are now focusing solely on Jesse and Beca.

"No."

The answer came fast and without thought. It came so fast that Beca wasn't even sure she spoke it out loud.

She is surprised to feel Jesse sweep her up in his arms and lift her high off the stage. She lets out a sqeaky yelp as he spins her about, and she is having to fight to maintain her balance, her hands grabbing his shoulders. So sure that her answer would be a ' _Yes_ ', Jesse didn't wait to hear it. He just took Beca into a hug, his arms encircling her waist, and with ease he lifted her petite body up off the floor, and swung her around.

Chloe's world narrows to the point where Jesse is literally sweeping Beca off her feet. Years of insecurities come crashing back down upon her. She thought she had finally attained the love of her life. Now it seems it's not to be. She can't be here to see all her hopes and dreams dashed by the cold reality that Beca loves Jesse. She turns away and makes her way behind the stage.

The audience, having not heard Beca's actual answer, see Jesse's response and assume she's said ' _Yes_ '. Their roar of approval is maybe even louder than any they gave during this incredible performance. Their reaction is enough to pull the attention of everyone on the stage, so almost everyone misses Chloe's escape.

One person notices though; the most important person. Again with a flourish Jesse sets Beca down. Automatically the petite brunette looks to where Chloe had been. She's surprised to see her not there. Looking further back she sees a mop of red hair fleeing the scene. With her attention on Chloe, she doesn't even notice Jesse taking her hand and placing the ring upon her finger. For at that moment, her eyes meet cerulean blue, as Chloe looks over her shoulder one last time before disappearing into the backstage.

The audience of guests are again giving quite the ovation for what they just witnessed. It was the perfect Hollywood proposal.

Chloe'sexit spurs Beca into action. The petite brunette shakes her hand free of Jesse's. This catches Jesse off-guard. He looks at the beleaguered brunette in utter confusion. She, on the other hand, doesn't pay him any attention as she rushes towards the back of the stage, after Chloe.

The Bellas, a step slower, follow behind the petite brunette. They are unsure what's happening, they were just as confused by Jesse's actions. Had Beca said ' _Yes_ '? That would have been out of character. but they saw him put a ring on Beca's finger. Yet now their diminutive friend is rushing toward the back stage, and they don't see Chloe, so it's easy to put one and one together.

It's quite an awkward moment as Jesse stands there in confusion, watching as Beca disappears behind the stage. He realizes he hadn't heard her actual answer, but she had to have said ' _Yes_ ', right? He was tha aca-boy, she's the aca-girl. They were destined for each other; weren't they? She had let him put the ring on her finger. That means something, right?

"What just happened?," Jesse asks no one in particular, disbelief coloring his words.

"What the Hell, dude," exclaims Brad.

Jody's shaking his head, and asks, "Didn't she just say ' _Yes_ '?"

Mitch asks in similar disbelief, "What just happened, bro?"

Jesse starts to answer, "I don't know…", but then his brown eyes grow wide at the realization of what Beca is actually doing at this moment. This isn't right, this is his moment. He had won. They won the Riff-Off. He had won the girl, his ring is on her finger. Then a thought forms, one developed by years of watching sappy romcoms, an idea he desperately grabs onto because the alternative is too dreadful. "Follow me," he says as he hurries to catch up with Beca.

o0o

Beca finds herself cursing Chloe's running regimen, though she's always appreciated the results. How is she supposed to catch someone who jogs like twenty miles a week? Maybe she could get Aubrey to design a workout schedule for her? Beca shakes her head, wondering if the stress of the moment has made her delusional.

She hears the Bellas behind her, but doesn't pay them any attention. There's only one Bella she's concerned with at the moment. She hears Brightslymoore back on the stage, trying to cover for the sudden end to the riff-off, and everything that followed, but she couldn't care less. All she cares about at this moment is where is Chloe.

She spots an exit sign, and what she expects a door leading to a stairwell. She immediately alters her course for the door. If she knows Chloe, and she's beginning to suspect she does, the redhead is making her way down to the hotel entrance, to catch a taxi or an Uber.

She has to catch Chloe before she leaves.

"Reggie!"

Beca doesn't slow, but she does turn her head towards J-Michael.

"You were amazing, AMAZING!," he hollers at her.

Beca doesn't even register what he's saying and isn't entirely sure if she's made some noncommittal sound back. All she's sure of is that she has picked up her pace.

"Hey, Reggie, slow your roll. I got some people I want you to meet," says J-Michael as he waves her over.

Beca doesn't consider it for a second. If anything, she picks up her pace even more.

"Reggie! Reggie? Beca!" J-Michael is thrown by Beca's non answers. He realizes she's headed towards the exit. "Where are you going?" Beca hits the door hard, pressing the bar and opening the heavy door. "Hey! Beca! This is important!"

Beca finally looks at J-Michael, pausing in the doorframe of the exit. The Bellas all reach the doorway, but part like the Red Sea so Beca has an unobstructed view of her boss. She looks him straight in the eye and declares, "This is more important!" Then she's out of sight, headed down the steps, taking two to three at a time.

J-Michael just stares at the exit door, as the Bellas smile at him and file through, following their petite friend. He looks at the high ceiling and asks, "What just happened?"

"You have to excuse Shortstack," Fat Amy says, placing a hand on J-Michael's shoulder. "She's got to catch up with a Ginger about a Bhloe."

J-Michael gives his Aussie friend a sideways glance. He's afraid to ask, but does anyway, "A what?"

"A Bhloe," Fat Amy responds as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You know…"

"I know…" J-Michael cuts in.

"... Beca plus Chloe equals Bhloe." The boisterous blonde starts walking in the direction of the elevators.

"Huh, I didn't know," says a clearly confused J-Michael.

Fat Amy does what she does best, just keeps talking. "Beca has finally realized she's in love with Chloe…" she does signal him to follow, which he does automatically.

"The redhead," J-Michael interjects as he falls into step with the shorter woman. He really is trying to keep up, both with her and the conversation.

"Of course the redhead." Fat Amy almost looks like a teacher, scolding a pupil, who's not paying attention. "What other Chloe would I be talking about?"

"I-I-don't…"

"Keep up, J-Michael," Fat Amy says with an air of authority. "Jesse just proposed to Shortstack, which she seems to have accepted, though that doesn't make any sense. This of course sent the Ginger fleeing."

"Wait, why did Jerry propose to Reggie? With Chloe right there? That's just rude! Didn't he see that performance? Those two are so clearly meant for each other. Who proposes to a woman, with her girlfriend right there?"

The blonde Aussie chuckles. "Clearly someone who is a bit delusional and watches way too many romcoms, but in this case Shortstack's boyfriend."

"Wait, Jerry's Reggie's boyfriend? For real? I would have sworn she was in love with Chloe," says J-Michael, a bit taken aback by this revelation. He looks down at the Aussie. "Reggie only ever talks about her. For nearly two years it's been Chloe this, and Chloe that…"

"Try five years," says Fat Amy with a smile. "If I wasn't secure in the knowledge that I'm her best friend, I might have been a bit jealous. I mean after Chloe, she probably talked about me the second most."

"Nah, not sure if you were ever brought up," says J-Michael. He realizes they have come to a stop in front of the elevator bank. "Ummm-Patricia? Where are we going?"

"I've been waiting for at least four years for this moment," again Fat Amy answers as if J-Michael should know the answer. "Do you think I'm going to miss it?"

"Ummm," J-Michael is interrupted by the ding announcing the arrival of the elevator. "Shouldn't you be out on the stage?"

"Naah," Fat Amy replies with a wave of her hand as she steps onto the elevator. "Bump-Bump's got this." She then fixes him a look. "Are you coming?"

J-Michael hesitates for a brief second, then jumps on the elevator just before the doors start to close. "So, explain this to me, again."

o0o

Chloe emerges from the main entrance of the grand hotel, ignoring the stares of the people milling about. Her face is streaked with tear tracks, even as fresh tears continue to fall. She's so confused as to what she should do. Her first instinct upon watching Jesse propose to Beca was to flee, but she had hesitated. Then when Jesse had reacted with such exuberance, Chloe's heart had stopped beating. The last thing she saw was Jesse putting a ring on her finger.

She had been so shocked by Beca's answer. She had so sure that Beca would say ' _No_ '. The kiss, the song list, Beca coming to her table. It had all added up to Beca saying ' _No_ '.

Yet he had put a ring on her finger.

Maybe it was a mistake to run. Maybe she should have fought for her love. But maybe four years of history is too hard to overcome. Chloe is just so unsure what to do.

Taxis are waiting, and half of her wants to grab one and leave this all behind. The other half wants to turn back and face the music. For either good or ill, she could finally get her answer. She stands there, torn as to what she should do.

The choice is taken from her.

"CHLOE!"

The redhead turns to see Beca running out of the hotel's entrance and down the stairs towards her.

"Beca?"

Chloe's words are tentative, and quiet, barely above a whisper, as if she's unsure what she's seeing is real.

"Chloe," Beca says in a softer voice as she nears, her face an open book to Chloe, who can clearly see the worry and hurt the petite brunette is feeling. But also the deeply felt love. It's there; clearly shown.

Beca has slowed her advance to almost nothing as if she's afraid to come too close for fear of scaring Chloe away. Chloe gives her a soft smile and hesitantly takes a step towards her tiny DJ. Beca's eyes widen as if she's surprised by Chloe's reaction, and then she returns a shy smile.

"BECA!"

Both women turn their heads towards the sound of Jesse's shout. Both women deflate to see him emerging from the hotel, trailed by the USC Boys.

The Bellas, who had followed Beca out of the hotel but stayed back to give Beca and Chloe space, instinctively form a cordon between them and Jesse. This causes the young man to stop short.

The look each of the Bellas is giving him is cold and unforgiving; especially Emily and Aubrey. Still, he does his best to compose himself and adopts his patented boyish smile. "Beca, what are you doing?"

Beca feels her face flush, the prickle of the USC Boys eyes on her, very much a reality she's feeling. She hates being the center of attention. At the same time, she's upset that another moment with Chloe has been ruined. She realizes it's time to end this.

With a deep breath, she walks through the Bellas' cordon, stepping between Stacie and Emily, each of whom gives her a reassuring smile and nod.

Jesse is wearing a sly smile as Beca approaches, his face showing a surety that Beca finds surprising. Though not as surprising as when he grabs her hand, "not what I expected when I gave you this," he says, lifting her hand up to reveal the ring upon it. She hadn't even registered that it was there. His words don't even register, because he's pulling her in close, and leaning in for a kiss.

"No." It is said in a half-whisper as if she's unsure of her voice, but it's filled with honest emotion. She puts her hand on his chest, and pushes him away, this time saying more forcefully, "No."

The smile on Jesse's face drops as he registers what she just said. He falls back a step or two from the force of her shove. He quickly regains his composure though, and replies, "Come on, Becs. Becaw! Quit foolin' around. You're an Aca-girl, I'm an Aca-boy, we're going to have beautiful Aca-children."

This time there is no pause, no hesitation, before Beca says resolutely, "No, Jesse." Instead she takes off the engagement ring, and flips it over to him. "This isn't what I want."

Jesse almost drops the ring, he wasn't expecting to have to catch it. When he looks up, Beca has crossed her arms and gives him a decidedly cold stare. She can hear the audible gasp from the USC Boys. Jody lets loose with a couple of expletives and suddenly she's glad there's an audience for this.

"Come on, Beca, don't kid around, this is a moment we'll remember for the rest of our lives." Jesse's words refocus her attention back on her once boyfriend, and would be fiance. He's looking at her, pleadingly. She no longer feels any remorse for what she's about to do.

"What are you doing, Jesse?"

"I, um, uhhh." Jesse stutters not expecting the question. "I-I-I-ummm." He holds out the ring, as if it answers the question.

"Why would you do this?," she gestures towards the engagement ring. "Why would you think this is the correct course of action?"

"Because, Beca," Jesse answers, a little heat touching his words. "This is what couples do. Couples that have spent four years together. Four years of building a relationship…"

"Have we though?"

Jesse is again caught off-guard by the question. He hesitates to answer, but Beca doesn't seem to be looking for one as she presses, "Have we truly been a couple this past year?"

"Uhh-yeah…"

Beca shakes her head no, as she says, "Or were we a ghost of what we had been in college, not willing to give up that memory and face the reality of today?"

"But, I love you, Beca…"

"Do you?"

"Yeah…"

"Or do you love an image of me?"

"N-no…" Jesse starts to answer, but he's so confused. He looks down but tries to rally. He looks back up and into her eyes. "I do love you."

Beca shakes her head and counters, "Really Jesse? Or do you love the girl who took off her glasses and was beautiful the whole time?"

"But that was you!," Jesse argues. "You were beautiful the whole time." He's desperate for her to understand. "We've always been so good together. We're perfect for each other."

Beca can't stop the roll of her eyes. "Jesse…"

"What? Opposites attract…" There's a hint of desperation in his pleading.

"Yet, after all this time, you think this is the way to propose to me?" Beca looks up and sees dozens of people, guests of the hotel, employees, people just passing by, and even some paparazzi, all focused on this unfolding drama. "Do you really think I would want all of this?" She gestures around to all the people who are now watching them. "Have I ever been someone who wants this kind of attention?"

Jesse looks around and, for the first time, notices the audience they have attracted. He visibly swallows and looks abashed, still he isn't ready to give up. No one in their right mind gives up on someone as incredible as Beca Mitchell. "Look, I'm sorry about this, Becs," he waves his hand to indicate all the people around them. "I never meant this to be a public spectacle…"

Beca shakes her head to cut Jesse off, "But you wanted a spectacle." She gives him a glare and holds up her index finger, stopping Jesse before he can interrupt. "Yes, maybe you didn't plan to have this here." She indicates the hotel entrance. "And maybe you didn't initially plan to propose during a Riff-Off with a thousand people watching…"

"You have to admit, that was cool," Jesse cuts in. "Totally a movie worthy ending…"

"And in the five years you have known me, when have I sought a ' _movie worthy_ ' ending?" Beca does air quotes with her hands.

"You did once," interjects Jesse.

And suddenly Beca feels very badly for what she's about to say, for while it's the truth it will take away something Jesse's treasured. "That was a mistake."

Beca watches Jesse's face, looks deep into his eyes, watches as he processes what she's just said. She sees him processing her tone, her demeanor, everything really; maybe for the very first time.

It's quickly quite evident he has finally realized that this isn't some movie plot or a joke on her part, but her real feelings, being said from the heart. "But what we had-and you said you love-and…" Jesse just trails off.

"I did love you once." Beca catches the gleam of hope in Jesse's eyes and knows she has to squash it. "But, I don't love, love you now." She feels the cold spike in her own heart. Jesse was someone who meant a great deal to her. "I don't even like who you have become."

Beca indicates the USC Boys standing just behind Jesse. "I don't like your friends or the ' _Californication_ ' you've undergone…"

Jesse stands, feeling ridiculous still being on his knee. He points behind Beca as he says with vehemence, "This is her doing!" His finger points directly at Chloe. Stacie and Aubrey immediately close the space between them, going shoulder to shoulder, in an effort to cut-off direct access to the redhead.

Chloe is shocked out of her bubble of sadness by Jesse's accusation. She was already feeling guilty about this situation, and that she was to blame for Beca being in this situation. Now to have Jesse voice it makes it feel all the more real. She drops her head in shame; tears flowing freely.

Beca steps over so Jesse is pointing at her. "This has nothing to do with Chloe," Beca states firmly.

"It has everything to do with HER!," Jesse shouts.

"No," Beca says, desperate to keep her cool. No matter how badly she feels for Jesse, she won't put up with him badmouthing Chloe.

"If not for HER, WE would have been together…"

Beca continues to shake her head in denial. "No, Jesse…" Tears begin to leak from her eyes because she hates how this is effecting Chloe, because no matter what, people she cares about are hurting.

"She followed you to California and interrupted OUR plans," Jesse can't stop himself. Years of building resentment towards the redheaded woman are pouring out.

"No, Jesse, she came because I asked her." Beca looks over at her best friend, heartbroken by all that's transpired. "She came because I needed her." Beca smiles a watery smile, which is quite the contrast with her sad eyes. It's a look that mirrors Chloe's. Beca continues, even as she wipes at her tears. "Because I couldn't live without her; couldn't picture a world where she wasn't by my side." Chloe returns her sad smile, and Beca is filled with the courage to say, "I asked her, because I love her."

Chloe lets out an audible gasp, and then covers her mouth.

"NO!"

Jesse's shout startles everyone. It was so thunderous, a silence settles over the scene. All sound is just muted. Beca turns back to him, and she is both sorrowful and agitated by the look he's showing. Jesse sounds spiteful as he lashes out. "What? Are you a lesbian now?"

Beca focuses a cold stare. "Don't, Jesse. Petty is very unflattering on you."

"Come on, Beca." There's the bark of an incredulous laugh within his voice. "We've been together," he says knowingly. "You're NOT a lesbian."

"Does that matter?" Beca's voice is surprisingly calm, almost tired, as if worn down by Jesse's behavior.

"YES!"

Beca arches an eyebrow at Jesse. He settles himself a bit and says, "Of course it matters!"

Beca shakes her head. "No, it doesn't, Jesse. Whether I'm Gay, or Bi, or even straight; it doesn't matter." She looks over at Chloe and smiles at the woman. "It only matters that I love her and she loves me."

The long-time couple lapse into silence and just stare at each. Both are hurting, but in very different ways. Both are in shock at the storm of emotions that have been unleashed. After a minute of silence, Beca knows that there's nothing left to say. She turns away from Jesse and leaves him standing there, stunned.

Aubrey and Stacie step aside, acting like a gate. The petite brunette thanks them as she passes through the Bellas, who all close ranks again, just in case someone tries to follow.

Beca steps up to Chloe, who is staring at the ground. Neither says a word, but Beca extends her hand. Chloe tentatively takes it, and then the two are walking away, hand-in-hand.

Neither looks back.

 **o0o**

 **A/N: I literally wrote and rewrote that proposal five times. It's still not perfect, but I hope you like how it turned out.**

 **The following are the Songs in this chapter - I do not own the rights to these or any other songs used in this chapter:**

 _ **Down Under**_ **by Men at Work**

 _ **Thunderstruck**_ **by AC/DC**

 _ **Can't Get You Out of My Head**_ **by Kylie Minogue**

 _ **Need You Tonight**_ **by INXS**

 _ **Jessie's Girl**_ **by Rick Springfield**

 _ **It's Because I Love You**_ **by** _ **The Masters Apprentices**_

 _ **Especially for You**_ **by Jason Donovan and Kylie Minogue**

 _ **Staying Alive**_ **by the Bee Gees**

 _ **Safety Dance**_ **by Men Without Hats**

 _ **Run the World**_ **by Beyoncé**

 _ **Independent Woman**_ **by Destiny's Child**

 _ **Roar**_ **by Katy Perry**

 _ **Dark Horse**_ **by Katy Perry**

 _ **Trumpets**_ **by Jason Derulo**

 _ **Dance for You**_ **by Beyoncé**

 _ **Justify My Love**_ **by Madonna**

 _ **Do Me Baby**_ **by Prince**

 _ **Sex for Breakfast**_ **by Christina Aguilera**

 _ **Untitled**_ **by Jason D'Angelo**

 _ **Push Up On Me**_ **by Rihanna**

 _ **Slave**_ _ **to Love**_ **by Bryan Ferry**

 _ **Sex with Me**_ **by Rihanna**

 _ **I Want Your Sex**_ **by George Michael**

 _ **Crazy in Love by Beyoncé**_

 _ **Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**_

 _ **Still Into You by Paramore**_

 _ **Sing by Ed Sheeran**_

 _ **OMG by Usher**_

 _ **Feel Like Makin' Love by Bad Company**_

 _ **Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande**_

 _ **Start Me Up by The Rolling Stones**_

 _ **Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding**_

 _ **Little Things by One Direction**_

 _ **If I Had You by Adam Lambert**_

 _ **Marry You by Bruno Mars**_


	31. Chapter 31 - Honest Conversations

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans!**

 **Sorry it took so long. To be honest, writing the last couple chapters just left me drained. I hope the Bechloe fans like this chapter.**

 **Thank you to BeChloeIsLegit for her continued help and support, you are a true writing friend, and to my other writing friend, I hope you read this, the ending of the chapter was inspired by some of our past messages. I hope you return soon.**

 **To all the readers, I really appreciate the response to this story. It has made writing it so much better.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave more reviews; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any rights to Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

CHAPTER 31

 _ *****Honest Conversations*****_

Chloe is lying in bed, quite content. She's never been so contented in her life. She woke up a few minutes ago, maybe more, time has become irrelevant, and she's in no hurry to move. She needs another few, at least, before she will be ready to open her eyes.

Part of her fears that this is all a dream, and she's not ready to wake from it.

It's too perfect.

A body shifts against her back, and Chloe smiles. She can't help it. It's not a dream. Beca is there. Beca is the person shifting against her. The petite brunette is the person snuggling close, who has her arm draped protectively over Chloe.

Beca is spooning her, and it feels glorious.

It's not the first time they have slept in the same bed. It's not the first time Chloe has woken up with Beca spooning her. This time is different though.

Before, when Chloe woke to her tiny DJ spooning against her, it was a stark reminder of what Chloe couldn't have. It was always a bittersweet moment.

This morning it's different. This morning it's a message of hope and potential. It's the chance of everything Chloe has ever dreamed of coming true.

Chloe has often dreamed about this moment, about how it would feel to wake next to Beca as something more than friends. Countless times she had pictured in her head how Beca would look waking up. She had always pictured the petite woman with messy morning hair, which just adds a wild sexiness to the beautiful brunette. Chloe had often imagined Beca's stormy blue eyes blinking open slowly. In every dream she's heard Beca's beautiful raspy morning voice speaking to her, a bit slower and deeper than usual as she whispers, " _Good morning_ ".

All of this would lead to the moment Beca leans in, and presses a kiss to Chloe's lips. How soft and warm Beca's skin would feel against her as the petite brunette would pull her even closer. She would imagine the way the sun would stream into the room waking them up and wrapping them together under a blanket of warm light. How they would snuggle together under rumpled sheets, and never let go.

Yes, the redhead often dreamed of this moment, and it was always pure bliss.

Feeling Beca move a little closer, hug her a bit tighter, Chloe learns, reality is even better.

Of course, as always, Beca is the big spoon. No matter how they started sleeping, or in what position, when morning comes, it would find Beca spooning Chloe. Chloe wouldn't have it any other way.

It's just the way things are meant to be.

This thought brings a smile to Chloe's lips. She snuggles back more, loving the feel of her petite best friend tight against her. Loving the feeling of Beca's arm draped across her bare stomach.

Chloe can feel Beca's breath on the back of her neck and it tickles the redheaded girl, causing her to shudder with giggles.

She wants to savor this moment that she's dreamed about since… well since barging into the younger woman's shower back at Barden. Maybe even since the moment she had called out to the freshman girl at the activities fair on the quad. A moment in time that has been etched forever in her mind. The alt-girl, who had been sporting a number of tattoos, ear spikes, and a heavy dose of eyeliner. Walking around as if she were too cool to care, yet with just a hint of trepidation, as if a little lost and overwhelmed.

Chloe remembers feeling like she just wanted to go over and give the obvious freshman a hug. Though that might not have gone over well. Beca had been so unapproachable back then. Chloe often wonders if perhaps that's one of the things that drew her to Beca. That the petite alt-girl seemed almost unattainable.

Chloe remembers Hood night, and the Hood Party. She remembers taking Beca by the hands, and leaning close. It was nearly the first time she kissed Beca. At the last second, she had realized what she was about to do, and had instead made a declaration that she was sure they would be fast friends.

She's asked herself, what would have happened if she had kissed Beca that night? Would it have scared Beca off? Would she have responded positively? Was it best that they did become 'fast friends' first, so they could fully develop as friends?

She likes to think Beca would have responded to the kiss, but she's fairly certain, Freshman Beca would have run away as fast as her tiny legs would take her.

When Chloe had stood on that tier of the amphitheater, she couldn't have imagined that she really would become so close with the beautiful petite brunette. She hoped, she prayed, she had worked for it, but she wasn't sure it would happen.

Now they are fast friends, but oh so much more.

In her contentment, Chloe lets her mind wander to the night before,

 _The ride home in the taxi is quiet. Neither had wanted to wait for an Uber, so instead grabbed the first cab they came across. Neither let's go of the other's hand as they enter the yellow cab. In the same vein, each tuck in to the other, so they are both leaning on one another. Neither wants to relinquish even the smallest of contact with the other._

 _Both sit quietly, silence feels right at the moment, feels safe. Beca and Chloe are just tired, both mentally and physically. The emotional roller coaster of the previous couple of hours have proven exhausting._

 _Through it all, despite the drama, Beca can't stop smiling. It's not a huge smile, not a Chloe Beale facing the world smile, but a gentle warm smile that conveys how happy she is. Chloe is wearing the exact same smile._

 _In relatively short order, the taxi pulls up to their apartment complex, and Beca pays the driver. It takes another minute for the petite brunette to get out of the taxi. Chloe leans against the yellow vehicle while she waits. Her legs feel like she's just run consecutive marathons. Beca finally extricates herself from the cab, and pauses a moment to simply stare at the redheaded woman, who looks sexy-as-Hell, leaning against the car. This sight alone is enough to make Beca's heart aflutter._

 _With a soft contented sigh Beca steps over to the redhead, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist and whispering, "Let's go home."_

 _This simple statement is enough to make Chloe's heart beat faster. Chloe pulls her best friend into her tightly, and leans down pressing their lips together softly. Their kiss is sweet and lingers just long enough to have them pulling back to breathe. Chloe can already tell she simply will never get enough of this with Beca. She has wrapped her arms around the petite brunette's shoulders, and simply breathes her in, before whispering her answer in Beca's ear, "Wherever you go, I go."_

 _Chloe can feel the smaller woman shudder, which only causes Chloe to smile more. She takes Beca's hand in hers, interlocking their fingers, and says, "Shall we?"_

" _Let's," replies Beca as they walk from the curb, to the entrance to their apartment complex. They continue holding hands, even as they start to ascend the steps to their floor. Neither Beca nor Chloe can imagine ever letting go. Not for the first time, the redhead notices just how perfectly her hand fits with Beca's._

 _She looks up from their hands, and into the DJ's eyes. She is certain Beca recognizes the same thing._

 _They make their way up the six flights of stairs in good time, and then along the landing to their apartment, Beca leading the way. The petite brunette turns to look back over her shoulder just as she reaches their door. Chloe beams at her tiny DJ. Beca can feel the redhead's joy radiating off of her._

" _Home sweet home," says Beca as she opens the door and holds it for Chloe, and though they have lived there together for months, it strangely feels like they're entering for the very first time._

 _Chloe enters, Beca right behind, and so collides with her when the redhead spins about. Before the petite brunette can comment on this, or even let out a startled grunt, Chloe's hands are taking either side of Beca's head, holding her steady as the redhead moves in for a kiss._

 _Everything in the world feels right, as their lips come together. The kiss starts out gently, each woman feeling her way into it. They each cherish this kiss, the gentleness of it, the sweetness of it, the perfection of this kiss. It feels so good, neither awkward nor complicated in any way._

 _As time passes Chloe can't contain her passion, and begins to pour more into the kiss. She gently nips at Beca's lower lip. Beca lets out a quiet whimper, and Chloe begins to back off a bit. Beca however regains her footing and responds with equal passion._

 _Beca brings her hand up to cup Chloe's neck, pulls her in to kiss her more deeply, and Chloe melts into the kiss._

 _It's only the natural need for oxygen that forces the two women to part. Though they remain close enough to rest their foreheads against one another. "I love you," Chloe whispers softly, her smile one of happiness._

 _"I love you, too," Beca responds immediately._

Beca wakes up warm and content. She doesn't feel like moving yet, she's too comfortable. Beca has always loved taking her time when waking in the morning. There's something quite satisfying about lounging in bed, when she has nothing to do, and she can take her time waking up. When she slowly allows reality to enter her awareness.

This morning she's especially happy to wake up, because she's snuggled up against Chloe. There's nothing better in the world than being snuggled up against Chloe. She doesn't mean to, but really can't help comparing sleeping next to Chloe, with sleeping next to Jesse. Jesse was a snuggler, just like Chloe, but Beca never warmed to it. With Jesse, she felt overheated and constricted. She always needed space.

On the other hand, she's always slept so well against Chloe, even though Chloe is a furnace compared to Jesse. For some reason Beca has never had any trouble being tucked in next to the redhead.

Slowly Beca blinks open her eyes, taking her time to focus on her surroundings. The first thing Beca sees when she's able to focus her eyes is the back of Chloe's head. Her long curly, copper-colored hair is splayed in every direction, like beautiful morning sunrays. Chloe's curls lay around her, while Chloe's body fits perfectly against hers.

The morning light, peaking through the blinds, makes Chloe's curls glow. Beca reaches out to stroke them, feeling their silky texture between her fingers. Beca leans her head forward, slightly, just enough to inhale the scent of Chloe's hair; strawberries and vanilla, with just a hint of floral sweetness, probably lilies.

It's her scent; Chloe's scent. Beca loves it, she inhales deeper, so that it's all she knows. If this isn't heaven, then she doesn't know what is.

The redhead begins to stir. She turns to look at Beca and smiles. Not a shy smile, nor a morning smile. No Chloe's smile is radiant, blinding. It burns itself into Beca's memories, so that it will stay there forever, and she will treasure it always.

 _Upon entering the apartment, Beca is caught off-guard when Chloe suddenly spins about, and pull Beca in close for a kiss. Arms go around one another, and pull each other tight. It's amazing for Beca to feel Chloe's hands on her. Wherever Chloe's fingertips briefly brush Beca's skin it feels electric._

 _It seems surreal for Beca, she's running a hand through Chloe's red hair as they continue to kiss. So much drama, so much angst, so much fear over this surprisingly simple, yet glorious act._

 _Her kiss is hot and a bit desperate, but also liberating, as she finally is giving in to her true desires._

 _With one hand in Chloe's hair, the other hand wanders down Chloe's back, and around the redhead's ass, and Beca will later swear on a stack of bibles that the hand acted of its own volition as it squeezes Chloe's ass through the thin fabric of her dress. She will also admit she was quite pleased to hears Chloe's breath catch at that moment too._

 _The kiss comes to an end when they both are forced to breathe. Chloe pulls back far enough to brush their noses together, as she whispers, "I love you."_

 _Beca pulls back a bit breathless. "I love you too," responds Beca once she regains her ability to breath. She's a bit shocked at how dreamy her voice sounds, but she's too happy to care._

 _With a gentle laugh, Chloe says, "We should get comfy."_

" _Yeah," Beca still sounds as if she's in a dream. After a moment, though, her brain begins to whir into overdrive. Should she invite Chloe into her room, or follow Chloe into hers? Are they even sleeping in the same room tonight?_

" _So, you know…" Beca starts, her voice soft, barely above a whisper, "I was thinking we could share a bed tonight, I mean if you want."_

 _Chloe laughs, that full Chloe laugh Beca loves, as she reaches over to brush a strand of Beca's hair out of the way. "Beca Mitchell," Once her laugh settles, Chloe replies in a rather matter-of-fact manner. "Did you really think there was any other option?" The redhead's voice gives a quiet challenge back to the petite brunette._

" _W-W-Well you know, I didn't want to assume," Beca furrows her brows. "Ummm, would you like to sleep in my room with me?" Her voice ending in a question, even as she mentally scolds herself for being so nervous._

 _Chloe answers with a soft smile, "You are so adorable when you get nervous." She places two fingers on Beca's lips, to stop the petite brunette from saying anything more, "And before you ramble on, yes, you are, and always will be adorable to me."_

 _The tiny DJ blushes, but returns Chloe's smile and takes the redhead's hand and leads her to her room. Even as she walks though, she grows nervous. She suddenly begins to wonder what Chloe's expectations are for the rest of the night._

 _Upon entering Beca's room, Chloe immediately starts to take off her heels, and reaches behind for the zipper on her dress. After a few frustrating attempts, Chloe asks, "Hey Becs, could you get this zipper?" She turns around and pulls her red hair to the side, giving Beca a view of the zipper. She looks over her shoulder and smiles._

 _It's a beautiful smile, an innocent smile, yet it causes Beca's heartbeat to flutter. She's stupidly happy in this moment. Chloe's smiles always had that power for Beca. It didn't matter how her day had been, Chloe's smiles would always make Beca feel better._

 _Beca approaches Chloe slowly. The redhead faces forward, and Beca uses the moment to give her hands a quick shake. She hopes to o get rid of the nervous tremble that's made an appearance. It's like whenever she's within a certain radius of Chloe now she can barely contain herself._

 _As she steps up behind the taller woman, the petite brunette takes a deep breath and then releases it slowly to calm herself._

 _It works, she feels herself gain a bit of confidence._

 _Of course, Chloe continues to hold her hair off her neck, so as Beca exhales, her breath dances on exposed skin. Chloe can feel it on the back of her neck and it causes her to shudder._

 _"Hold still," Beca says as she raised her hand up slowly to the back of Chloe's dress; not realizing what she's doing. Her hands are shaking just a little bit as she takes the zipper into her hand._

 _Beca leans in a little closer so she can see what she is doing, because it seems there's a clasp too. Her breath again tickles the back of Chloe's neck causing the redhead to shiver a little more with each exhale. It takes a little bit, but Beca finally unclasps the hook, and pulls the zipper down, slowly exposing Chloe's back._

 _Beca can't help, but let her fingertips gently skim down Chloe's back, marveling at the silky-smooth softness. She can feel Chloe trembling under her fingers, and she's quite proud of herself. The petite DJ is so excited to know she's actually exciting the redhead. What she doesn't realize is that she's underestimating herself, because she's turning Chloe into a quivering mess._

" _Are you ok?" Her voice low and husky._

" _Yeah," Chloe responds airily. The redhead takes a deep breath to steady herself, steps away from Beca and turns around to face the smaller woman. Suddenly, Beca is drowning in Chloe's bright baby blue eyes that have always had the power to captivate her. She stares into them for what feels like forever before Beca notes Chloe is holding her dress against her chest. Suddenly the thought of how simple it would be for the redhead to drop it, short circuits Beca's brain._

 _It's like Beca's world has been shaken to its core._

 _Everything is suddenly moving very quickly for the petite brunette, even as in other ways it's slowing down._

 _It takes a Herculean effort to tear her eyes away from the redhead. She notices a stack of her laundry piled neatly on her dresser, and reaches for some sleepwear; her eyes never leaving Chloe. A small portion of Beca's consciousness realizes between her schedule, and running away, she hasn't done her laundry in over a month. Even as her fingers grasp a super long Barden shirt she stole from Chloe her sophomore year, she realizes the redhead must have laundered it for her._

" _Thanks," whispers Beca as she hands Chloe the shirt. Chloe quirks her right eyebrow in question, so Beca clarifies. "For continuing to support me, even when I wasn't returning the favor."_

 _The look Chloe gives Beca is pure love. "Always."_

 _They again lapse into silence, both savoring the moment, both in awe that it's actually happening._

 _Chloe follows suit, and begins removing her dress. Beca can't help feeling like a teenage boy as she openly stares at Chloe as the redhead turns and begins to shimmy out of the form-fitting dress. Something about the quick shake of Chloe's hips is totally mesmerizing. It's also causing Beca's temperature to rise. She's really not sure she can handle that._

" _Wait!"_

 _Chloe looks over her shoulder, and Beca can't think of anything sexier she's ever seen. Chloe raises an eyebrow in question. Beca mumbles in response, "Do you want any privacy? I can leave if you want."_

 _Chloe chuckles. "Beca, we've seen each other in nothing at all. I think it's okay."_

 _Beca smiles sheepishly, even as a series of very vivid memories flash through her head. The implications of what might be happening begin to seep into Beca's consciousness. It suddenly hits her how everything is moving so quickly._

 _Too quickly._

 _She swallows, and realizes Chloe is looking at her, expecting an answer. She doesn't trust her voice, so simply nods her head. Chloe continues to just look at her, so she swallows once more, and croaks out, "Yeah, I guess so." She looks over at the pile of folded clothes, keeping her focus there, as she tries to get a handle on the butterflies fluttering in her chest. It helps to not look at the redhead at the moment. The heat between them, the years of pent up feelings, and her own insecurities are all jumbled, leaving Beca feeling very flustered._

 _To cover, Beca grabs her sleepwear, a long shirt that she stole from Chloe, and then a pair of boy shorts, and holds them before her, almost as a shield._

 _Beca expects Chloe to tease her, or say something quite suggestive. She's therefore a little thrown by the lingering silence. It forces her to peek back up at the redhead._

 _Chloe just looks at her, as if she's contemplating something. She's biting her lower lip, in that way Beca recognizes is the redhead's look when she's truly thinking through something. There is a flash of panic. What if Chloe is changing her mind? No that's crazy, if anything Chloe is thinking about having sex with her. This actually increases Beca's panic. What if Chloe is expecting sex? And what if Beca is bad at it, or says she's not ready, and then Chloe breaks up with her, because she wasn't able to meet Chloe's expectations?_

 _Beca can feel the blood begin to drain from her face, as she feels the spiral of thoughts in her head. She can feel the panic setting in, when Chloe says her name, she doesn't really register it though, and Chloe repeats herself, "Beca?"_

 _Beca refocuses on the redhead, and sees nothing but love and concern. Before Beca can say anything, Chloe is saying, "You know, I_ _do_ _need to take off my makeup, and wash my face, and then brush my teeth."_

 _Beca just blinks at the redhead, trying to pull her thoughts out of the maelstrom going on in her head. Chloe smiles that special smile, that is for Beca only. "So, I'll be right back."_

" _Oh," Beca replies. "Oh! Yeah. Well, you know," she pauses, "Ummm, dental hygiene is super important, and stuff." She cringes at her awkwardness._

 _Chloe doesn't seem to mind, she kisses Beca on the cheek as she passes, and goes to the bathroom. Beca smiles and touches her cheek. That simple act, allaying so much worry._

 _She moves over to the bed, and removes her dress, and carefully hangs it up. She's so glad she had worn this dress tonight, and doubly so because it was the first time she had worn it since purchasing it._

 _She quickly changes into her sleepwear, listening to Chloe in the bathroom washing her face of her makeup and then brushing her teeth. The two pass each other in the hallway, trading smiles. Beca then quickly brushes her teeth, washes her face, and then with a deep breath returns to her room._

 _She freezes in her doorway, because lounging on her bed is Chloe, her bare legs dangling over the edge. Beca has always appreciated Chloe's legs, but now in her bed they look so sexy. It leaves Beca's mouth dry._

" _You look amazing," whispers the DJ. There is love and awe in Beca's voice, the pink tint of blush coloring her cheeks. Then to Beca's deep mortification, she does the most un-Beca like thing she's ever done, she giggles. She giggles like the young, love-stricken soul she is. Beca closes her eyes, waiting for the teasing, she's sure Chloe is preparing to toss her way. When there's nothing but silence, she tentatively opens one eye, and then the other._

 _Chloe is staring back from the bed, with nothing but love and pride. Beca notes that Chloe is blushing too. It's when Chloe responds with, "You do, too," that Beca realizes Chloe is just as nervous as she is, and maybe was enjoying the view just as much._

 _Beca makes her way over to the bed, and falls on the bed with a heavy thud, completely spent from the night's drama. Then realizing what she had just done, looks over at the redhead and smiles sheepishly. "Ummm, that was less graceful than I anticipated."_

" _It was kinda cute, and to be honest how I feel," replies Chloe with a shake of her head. She then leans in, capturing Beca's lips. Beca's heart had started to beat faster as Chloe moved closer, and it went into overdrive as their lips met. Chloe turns into the petite DJ, taking the smaller woman into her arms, pulling her impossibly closer. Then Chloe rolls back, pulling Beca on top of her._

 _Beca's breath catches at this sudden move by the redhead. Chloe smirks as Beca leans in. Chloe brings her head up, lightly rubbing their noses together. Beca loves it, though she is pretty much only focusing on Chloe's lips at the moment. She would be lying if she didn't admit she's often been fascinated with Chloe's lips, but at this moment, it's like she's seeing them for the first time. They are so plump and bee stung from kissing, and oh so pink; so, so, pink. Chloe's lips look so bitable and so, so, soft._

 _Beca extends her head forward to place a soft kiss against Chloe's lips, marveling at the sense of rightness that comes from these actions. Chloe's hands went to either side of Beca's head, holding her in place. Their kiss deepens, and Beca feels Chloe's body grind into hers. Whether intentional or not, Chloe's thigh centers on Beca's core, and simultaneously sends sparks of passionate heat throughout her system, while setting off alarm bells in her head._

 _Beca is instantly a mess of contradictions. On one hand, she wants this, she wants Chloe, on the other she's suddenly scared, and unsure of herself. The feel of Chloe under her is exhilarating, and everything she imagined it could be, and that both excites and terrifies her._

 _As Chloe becomes a little more adventurous in her kisses, Beca's mind goes into overdrive. The redhead moves down Beca's jawline, planting light kisses and little nips. She then moves over Beca's throat, ending up at a particularly sensitive pulse point, where she sucked extra hard. It's too much for Beca, she isn't ready._

" _Chlo…"_

" _Hmmm?" Chloe hums even as she uses her tongue to soothe the spot she was just sucking on._

" _Chlo… Sto… Ahhh." Beca loves the feelings Chloe is generating within her, but it scares her too. She isn't ready._

" _Stop."_

 _Chloe instantly stops. She pulls back, and Beca can see the guilt in Chloe's eyes. "Beca," she gasps. "I'm so sorry." She pulls back further. "I thought you liked it…"_

" _No…"_

 _Beca could kick herself. She sees Chloe's face fall even further, and so tries to make it right. "No, I mean yes, I liked it. I loved it. I-I-I just don't think I'm ready…"_

 _Beca exhales the breath she didn't even realize she's been holding. Her breath tickles Chloe's neck and the redhead shudders. It was taking every ounce of her willpower to not continue._

 _Chloe's voice is low and husky as she asks, "Are you ok?"_

" _I-I-I'm nervous, Chlo," admits Beca, shyly._

 _Chloe reaches out to tuck a few loose strands of Beca's hair behind her ear. "Why?"_

" _Well…" Heat rises up Beca's neck, which she's determined to keep from spreading to her face. The blush however is too much and does spread to her cheeks._

" _Beca?"_

 _Through sheer force of will Beca manages to control her voice. "I have no experience…"_

" _Beca…"_

" _And you've been with Stacie…"_

" _Beca…"_

" _And she wants to devote chapters to you…"_

" _Beca…"_

" _What if I'm crappy, and you want her…"_

 _Beca is silenced by the touch of Chloe's lips on hers. It's quick and fleeting. She wants more, but Chloe is rolling Beca off of her and sitting them up._

 _Beca panics, sure that she's ruined everything, and tears begin to gather in her stormy blue eyes. "Hey now," says Chloe, raising her thumb to catch the tears before they begin to fall. "What are these for?"_

" _I'm ruining everything…"_

" _Let me stop you right there," Chloe says softly but firmly. "No, you're not." Beca won't look her in the eyes, so Chloe uses her index finger to gently push Beca's chin up. "I'm in love with you Beca Mitchell, and part of that means I-we move at a pace you are comfortable with."_

 _Beca isn't convinced, and Chloe leans in and gently kisses her lips. "This is a big step Beca," says the redhead. "You need to be completely comfortable with it."_

" _But…"_

" _No buts, Beca. I love you, and I have no problem waiting for you," Chloe says with earnest sincerity._

 _Beca gives Chloe a look, "You're just going to wait?"_

" _Well, I hope," Chloe answers with a grin, "that there will be a lot of cuddling, and kisses, but yes, I will wait. You're worth it."_

 _It's Beca who surges forward and captures Chloe's lips. Their kiss is passionate, and yet so caring, and before it can get too heated again, Chloe pulls away. "Maybe we should slow down and cuddle?"_

" _If you insist," says Beca, with an attempt at sarcasm._

" _I insist," replies Chloe as she scoots up the bed. "Now come up here," she pats the bed near her. "I need my big spoon."_

 _Beca arches her eyebrow. "I'm the_ _big_ _spoon?"_

 _Chloe grins. "Of course." She pats the spot next to her again._

 _Beca grins, and crawls up to the indicated spot. Chloe rolls on her side and waits for Beca to spoon up against her. Beca can see what Chloe is doing, recognizes the loving gesture the redhead is showing. She lays down next to Chloe, wrapping herself against the taller woman, happy to be the big spoon._

 _They fall into a comfortable silence with each other, and Beca's tension slips away. Chloe leans back against the petite woman, which warms her heart. Beca wraps her arms around the redhead a little tighter, and begins to softly sing to the redhead._

 _It's a little bit funny  
This feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can  
Easily hide  
I don't have much money  
But boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where  
We both could live._

 _Chloe recognizes the song, of course, but stays quiet, in this moment she would rather just lay there, listening to Beca's voice in her ear._

 _So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
See I've forgotten if  
They're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is,  
What I really mean,  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen_

 _She takes great pleasure in the way Beca's body seems to fit so perfectly against hers._

 _The breath of Beca's singing tickles her ears, and its effect is one that just melts her insides. She's never felt such love in her life._

 _And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world_

 _Chloe laughs lightly. It's a beautiful soft sound. Her chuckle reminds Beca of wind chimes. Beca can't help but laugh too as she continues to sing, but now it's a duet._

 _If I was a sculptor  
But then again no  
Or a girl who makes potions in  
A traveling show  
I know it's not much but  
It's the best I can do.  
My gift is my song and  
This one's for you._

 _Beca feels a tug at the corners of her mouth as she hears Chloe's voice harmonize perfectly with hers._

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Their voices have always blended so perfectly, from that first time in the shower, to this moment laying in each other's arms, at the beginning of something new._

 _And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world._

 _They sing the last one more time._

 _How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world._

" _I love you, Becs."_

" _I love you, Chlo."_

 _They both say goodnight at the same time, which elicits another round of chuckles._

 _Beca supplies a quick kiss to the back of Chloe's head and they both drift off to sleep._

"Chloe?," Beca's voice is a low whisper, and thick with sleep, but still as sweet as honey. And though she's heard Beca a million times, and woken up next to the DJ probably a thousand times, the sound of the petite brunette's voice causes Chloe's breath to get stuck in her throat.

This isn't a dream!

Chloe's smile grows, and now she's sure it's safe to open her eyes. She rolls over, keeping them closed, so that when she does open them Beca is all that she will see.

The redhead opens her eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep, and there is her tiny DJ. She knew Beca was there, she knows Beca is beautiful, still, when Chloe opens her eyes this morning, with sunlight is streaming through the blinds, landing on Beca in just such a way, Chloe's breath catches. Beca has never looked so beautiful.

"Morning, Beautiful," whispers Beca with a soft smile.

"Morning, Love," Chloe whispers right back, a soft smile of her own.

They lay in comfortable silence, just loving that they are finally together, for a couple minutes, just drinking in the moment. They'd missed this. The happy silence. Just two best friends together. The stark contrast against the past few months. It had been a long stretch, and they'd missed each other.

"How did you sleep?"

Beca answers honestly, "It was one of the best night's sleep I've ever had. You?"

Chloe whispers, "Better with you here." She leans in and gives a soft lingering kiss.

"I feel the same," Beca answers dreamily as Chloe pulls away.

"I love this," Chloe says with a happy sigh, "lying here, under the bedsheets with you."

"Me, too," replies Beca, and she does. She can't remember ever being so content.

The young couple again lapses into another silence. Words don't seem that necessary. Each woman is just enjoying the moment. Taking the opportunity to study the other in exquisite detail. Openly eyeing the other, not having to hide their love in furtive glances.

After a bit, Beca realizes that they've been just lying there, staring at one another for a half hour. Yet for the life of her, she has no desire to break this moment. She is reminded of all the times Chloe and her had ended up just staring at each other. They would stare until Beca would realize what was happening and end it. Beca now realizes that should have been a glaring sign for her. She wishes she would have paid more attention to them.

"Hey, don't overthink this," says Chloe, as she leans in for a kiss.

Beca smiles softly, she has no desire to break this moment. "I'm not actually. Which I find puzzling, because I overthink everything." Chloe leans in again, and softly kisses Beca. "I am thinking, we should have been doing this much sooner."

Chloe giggles as she falls back flat. "All in good time."

"Maybe, but I wish I had made better choices," Beca admits.

Chloe rolls back over, her head resting on her hand for support. She looks at Beca with her deep blue eyes, and smiles. "Beca, this is no small thing you are doing. It's no small thing to fall for someone, to put yourself out there, and be vulnerable to someone." She runs her hand up Beca's side, causing the petite brunette to close her eyes and just savor the touch. Chloe then takes a few strands of Beca's chocolate brown hair, and tucks them behind her ears. "On top of that, even in this year, there are those who can't accept a gay relationship. It's overcoming, but still it's no small thing."

Beca asks, "Do you ever worry about that?"

Chloe shakes her head no, "Maybe a little," she pauses, "once it might have been a big deal." The redhead's smile is so big now, Beca is nearly blinded by its intensity. "But I came to realize it doesn't matter. They, whoever they are, don't matter." She reaches out and cups Beca's face. "How can love ever be wrong?"

Beca closes her eyes, and leans into Chloe's hand, relishing the softness on her cheek. "I agree," she whispers.

Beca had always prided herself on being able to bury her emotions so she would never overly expose herself. When she was around Chloe though, she never feels vulnerable. It's like it's okay to feel everything. Chloe just has a power to bring out emotions and feelings within her; some of which she didn't even know existed.

"Beca," there's a hesitancy in Chloe's voice that causes Beca's eyes to snap open. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," replies Beca without hesitation.

The redhead is silent for a second, pondering her next question. She makes a decision, and asks, "What changed?"

Beca furrows her brows, not sure of the question. "What do you mean?"

Chloe bites her lower lip, wondering if this isn't the right time. She decides though that she's already committed to this path. "What changed that you were willing to take the leap with me?"

"I realized some things about me, about you, and…"

"And what?" The redhead was now very curious.

"And it just felt right," Beca answers honestly. "It's like it has been building, and building, until it burst forth." The petite DJ looks at Chloe with all her love. "I couldn't deny the fact that I had fallen in love with you."

Beca has never seen so much love in another person's face, and to know it's all directed at her was so awe inspiring. Beca can't help but lean in and kiss Chloe, hoping she can convey her love back. The redhead readily accepts and returns the kiss, gentle and loving.

Their kiss comes to a natural end when they both break to breathe; only pulling back enough so they can see each other's face. Chloe rests her forehead against Beca's and quietly whispers, "I'm never going to tire of that."

Beca's lips quirk upward into an impish smirk, as she replies, "Me neither." She then moves in for another. This one a bit more passionate, the last fueling a desire she's kept hidden away. Where last night she was worried, now in the light of day she feels braver, bolder, and liberated.

Their mouths move together as if they have done this a thousand times. Firm yet soft, their lips form perfect counters to the other. Moist, but not slobbering, the experience for each woman is quite pleasing. And when Beca swipes her tongue across Chloe's lips, the redhead parts them, allowing the brunette access to explore, even as their tongues dance around one another.

Again, the need for air forces the two women apart. Each fall back on their respective pillows. A bit breathless from her Tiny DJ's kiss, Chloe asks, "Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Not that I'm complaining, or want this to stop," Chloe says hesitantly, as she rolls on her side.

Beca does the same. "Ummm - okay."

"It's just I was so worried; but then you came back, and there's such a change in you," Chloe begins to ramble.

Beca gives her a quick peck on the lips to silence her, then says, "It's okay Chlo, you can ask."

Chloe smiles at the DJ, then looks a bit serious as she asks, "What happened last week?"

Beca looks contemplative, as she mulls the words she wants to use. She starts slowly, "Well, I had been feeling all this pressure, with work, with my schedule, with Jesse, and my feelings for you. I had run away to Las Vegas under the cover of work, but that was just an excuse."

Chloe just lays there, letting Beca talk, not wanting to disrupt the petite brunette's chain of thought. She does however hope her face and eyes convey how much she cares and loves.

Beca does sense the love emanating from the woman next to her. It does help, it does reassure as she continues, "Then the dress fitting happened, and the Bellas, God bless them, helped me to confront some things…"

"Did they overstep?"

Beca shakes her head. "Maybe at the time-I-I-might've answered differently…"

"Beca…"

The petite brunette holds up her hand. "No, it's okay. I came to realize they did me a favor. But before that realization came, there was…"

"Was the Karaoke," Chloe whispers.

There's a pause, and a heaviness that wasn't there before descends upon the two women. After a second Beca sighs. "Yeah, there was the Karaoke." She pauses again. "I wasn't clueless. I knew what was going on, but I truly didn't know what to do."

"Becs…"

Beca talks over Chloe, not wanting to stop, "Then you sang that last song." Chloe's eyes begin to well with tears, but remains silent as Beca continues, "There was no hiding after that declaration. You put it all out there…"

"I'm so sorry, Becs." Chloe can't contain it anymore. Her words are sorrowful, and she feels so awful for forcing her into such a public display.

This catches Beca off guard. So, lost in her memories of that night, she hadn't been playing close attention to Chloe, and didn't realize the effect she was having on the redhead. "Hey," she brings her hand up and cups Chloe's cheek, gently guiding Chloe's eyes to meet hers. "Don't cry, this isn't a sad story, this is a happy story." Beca's thumb gently wipes away a tear.

"But I put you on the spot, I forced you…"

"No," Beca responds to Chloe. "You inspired me."

This catches Chloe off guard, even as another tear forms, which Beca quickly kisses away, Chloe asks, "What?"

Beca smiles. "Yes, I ran at the moment. It was a lot to take in." She forestalls any more apologies from the redhead. "But that moment passed, actually rather quickly…"

"But then-what-where?"

"I realized there was something hanging over me, that was holding me back from accepting the obvious," Beca says honestly.

Chloe is truly curious, "What?"

"My mother," Beca answers. "I needed to confront my mother…"

Chloe doesn't know the full story, has never pushed for details, but over the years has pieced together that Beca and her mother had an estranged relationship at best. It was even worse than her relationship with her father. "Beca…"

"You inspired me, Chlo," Beca says before kissing the tears away from Chloe's cheeks. "You had the courage to put yourself out there. You laid your heart on the line, leaving yourself completely vulnerable."

Beca smiles. "How could I do any less? I used your courage as inspiration to finally face my mother."

Chloe looks at her friend with great sympathy. "How did it go?"

To Chloe's surprise, Beca's smile actually grows. "Better than I could have ever wished."

"Really?"

Beca nods her head. "Yeah, really."

Chloe's smile is warm as she asks, "Will you tell me about it?"

"Yeah."

"Only if you want to," Chloe says, holding up her hand.

"I want to," Beca assures the redhead. "I want to share everything with you." Chloe's chest fills with such warmth, and her eyes well again, but this time the emotions threatening to overcome her, are ones of joy. She moves in quickly and captures Beca's lips.

They remain locked together, just savoring the taste of the other, enjoying the soft feel of the other woman's lips. When they finally break, Beca smirks. "I'm never going to finish if we keep doing this."

Chloe smirks back. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Not a chance," Beca breathes out as she moves forward and captures Chloe's lips.

It's another minute before Beca and Chloe break. It takes a moment, but Chloe is patient, and Beca starts telling her story. It's a bit rambling and disjointed, and Beca's not sure where to take the story, but over time her week is revealed.

Chloe doesn't care that Beca is all over the place with her narrative, she still hangs on every word. And throughout the brunette's telling, it's easy for Chloe to listen raptly. She has always found a nervous Beca to be just so adorable, especially when the girl is bumbling through her words.

She can't believe there is so much she didn't know about Beca. She's always prided herself on knowing everything about Beca, knowing her better than everyone else. It's shocking to find out how much she didn't know. Chloe silently vows to spend the rest of her life learning the rest.

"Kiss me," says Chloe as Beca's story comes to an end. The story has left her an emotional mess. It has evoked all types of emotions within her. These feelings are overwhelming her. Happiness. Sadness. Fulfillment. Loss. Contentment. Regret. Love.

So much love.

Like her heart could literally explode, overflowing with love.

All for her, all for Beca.

"Okay," Beca replies almost shyly, before she gently presses her lips onto Chloe's.

Again, both women marvel at the feel of each other's lips; they are warm and soft like velvet, yet with a firmness of passion.

Chloe quickly takes the lead, gently biting her DJ's lower lip, deepening the kiss. Not to be outdone, Beca responds by running her tongue along the redhead's. Chloe eagerly welcomes it into her mouth as she rolls over on top of the petite brunette, while Beca runs her hands up and down the taller woman's sides, from just below her arms to her hips, which causes the redhead to softly moan into her kiss. Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's neck as each savors the taste of the other.

Each woman feels their heartbeat accelerate as they take in how the other looks, feels, sounds, tastes; it's a sensory menagerie.

Chloe pulls away, much to Beca's disappointment, but then the redhead smiles at the petite brunette, her special bright, blazing smile that has lit up Beca's life for the better part of five years, and everything is good in the world.

"I love you." Looking up into the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes, the tiny DJ feels nothing but love.

"Good, because I love you, too," responds Chloe before bending down to pepper Beca in light kisses.

Beca sighs contentedly. In this moment she has found heaven, here with Chloe. She would never get tired of this. She gently pushes Chloe back, so she can look into those majestic blue eyes again. She swipes a loose hair out of Chloe's face, and whispers, "I want this. I want to wake up with you every day like this. I want to be by your side, and you by mine, until we grow old. And even then, I want to keep waking up next to you, every day, until death do us apart, which will only mean we spend eternity in the afterlife together." Beca pauses as she takes in the love emanating from Chloe's eyes, before she says, "I guess I'm saying I never want this to end."

"Oh, Becs," Chloe responds, and leans down to capture her tiny DJ's lips again in a passionate embrace…

 _Love I get so lost, sometimes_

The two women continue to kiss, years of pent up passion released in this moment.

 _Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are_

Neither is sure who hears it first, but there's a small prick to their bubble. An unwelcome entry into their shared universe.

 _All my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside_

Chloe pulls back and looks down at Beca questioningly. She asks, "Is that?"

 _In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete_

"Music?," Beca finishes. "Yeah, it is…"

 _In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches_

The two women look at each other in confusion, each listening.

 _I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes_

"Oh, God," groans Beca.

Chloe looks at her questioningly. "What?"

 _In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes_

Beca shakes her head and slides out of the bed, quietly padding out of the bedroom barefoot. It takes Chloe a moment, but then she follows.

She's surprised to see Benji and Emily rising from the couch. Both look at her sheepishly. Chloe arches an eyebrow; Emily blushes.

"Ummm, Benji's going to stay with us," Emily says. Her eyes grow wide. "I-I mean, if it's okay."

 _Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive_

Chloe notices Beca looking through the window. She refocuses on the young couple and says, "Of course, Benji." She flashes her trademark smile. "You are more than welcome."

 _And all my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside_

Chloe steps next to Beca, and gasps when she looks out the window.

Jesse stands in the parking lot, dressed in a long beige trench coat, with a boombox held above his head, music blaring.

 _In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes_

"Where do you think he got the boombox?," Chloe asks. It's so unreal, it's all that she can think to ask.

 _I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes_

"I seriously have no idea," Beca answers honestly with a shake of her head. The moment that she recognized the song, she had known what she would find, but still seeing it in person is a whole other reality.

 _The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes_

"He bought it on eBay," Benji answers as he and Emily join them at the window. "Specifically for a situation like this." The man looks at his longtime friend shaking his head, and the pity is clear for all to hear and see.

 _I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes_

"Oh, God," says Beca as she covers her face. She can't believe Jesse is doing this. She had hoped that he would take to heart what she had said last night.

 _Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,_

"What do we do?," Chloe asks, looking at her friends for any ideas.

 _The heat I see in your eyes  
In your eyes, in your eyes_

"Should we go out there?," asks Emily. Looking at Beca in particular she continues, "Or at least one of us?"

 _In your eyes, in your eyes_

Beca shakes her head, "I'm not going out there."

 _In your eyes, in your eyes_

"You don't have to," says Chloe. When the other three look at her, she gestures with her chin towards Jesse. They all turn to see Jesse turning off the boombox, and setting it down. They then see what Chloe was referencing, as they all notice Aubrey striding determinedly towards him.

"Oh, God. She's in full General Posen mode," breathes Beca.

"This can't be good," whispers Emily.

From the distance they can't tell what Aubrey says to Jesse, but they can tell he doesn't like it. They can see Aubrey is in no mood to argue, but Jesse tries. All four of the friends grimace, this might not be pretty.

It's like watching a car wreck. They want to look away, but can't. All four hold their collective breaths as they watch the scene playout before them. Aubrey stands with arms crossed as Jesse makes what must be some passionate speech. He gestures around wildly, most often gesticulating towards Beca and Chloe's apartment.

Aubrey finally seems to reach her breaking point. She says something, and then turns on her heels and walks away. Jesse looks between Aubrey and the apartment, as if torn.

Aubrey looks over her shoulder and barks a command. The four friends leap back from the window, and it must register with Jesse, because with great resignation, he picks up his boom box, and with a wistful look, dejectedly follows Aubrey.

Emily asks, "What do you think she said?"

"I have no idea," says Chloe with a shake of her head.

"Nor do I want to," says Beca.

All four friends nod their head at this.

o0o

"You know you never really had a chance," says Aubrey as she takes the bar stool next to Jesse. She signals the bartender and points to Jesse and then herself, before holding up two fingers.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?," Jesse snarks as he looks about the little dive bar Aubrey brought him to.

Aubrey shrugs. "They open early to show European soccer games. EPL in particular."

When Jesse stares at her blankly, Aubrey explains, "English Premier League. I come here to catch the Liverpool games."

"That's a rather surprising revelation about one Aubrey Posen," declares Jesse as he accepts a drink from the bartender. He sips and makes a bit of a face. "Whiskey? Really?"

"Thanks, Phil," Aubrey says as she accepts her own drink. "Put them on my tab." She then swivels on her seat and faces the broken-hearted man. "Yes, whiskey. You are in the midst of a bad breakup, which you are not handling well. Definitely calls for whiskey."

"Right," answers Jesse with a sarcastic bite. He lifts his glass and tilts it towards Aubrey in a mock toast, and then throws back a huge gulp.

He immediately goes into a coughing fit. Aubrey smirks as she slaps his back, and signals Phil for a refill.

"Try sipping, it will go down easier, and slower, which you definitely need," the blonde says as she takes a sip.

"Sipping, yeah, sounds like a good plan," Jesse wheezes. He takes a much smaller sip this time, and calms his breathing. Once he is set, he looks at her and says, "So, I never had a chance." His sarcasm is back.

Aubrey chooses to ignore it. She knows he's hurting. "Yes, you never had a chance. What you are now witnessing was inevitable."

"Bullshit!"

Again the blonde chooses to ignore the young man's outburst. "Think about their history together. Think about their personalities. Then tell me I'm wrong."

Jesse looks at her without saying anything, and Aubrey takes the opening to continue."From the moment those two met, they have felt a pull towards one another; like they had their own personal magnetism."

Jesse scoffs at Aubrey's pronouncement.

The blonde ignores this and continues. "Beca was literally born with the ability to bend music to her will. You know this, you've seen it first hand, and up close."

There's petulance in Jesse's response. "Yeah, so?"

Aubrey fights to keep from rolling her eyes. She knows Jesse is hurting, so she continues to try and explain. "Chloe is music. She doesn't just love music, she's literally music at its most pure and raw in her soul."

"That doesn't explain Beca. That only explains Chloe. I've known she's harbored feelings for Beca for years, but Beca…"

"Reciprocated," Aubrey cuts in. "It was there, whether you chose to admit it or not."

"So, you're telling me that Beca and Chloe are soulmates?" Jesse does nothing to hide his incredulity.

"In a word? Yes," Aubrey's answer is short and to the point.

"Please," Jesse shakes his head. "We were together for four plus years. She's not gay."

Aubrey waves this away as non-consequential. "I'm not saying she's gay. I don't know what she is, or really care, for that matter. It's not important."

"Not important? Not important! The woman I love, and was planning to marry, is now shacking up with another woman, and you don't think it's important."

"No, I don't," Aubrey answers honestly.

"Well it matters to me," he replies sullenly, before taking a larger sip. The whiskey burns, and he grimaces.

"Smaller sips," advises Aubrey. "And it's up to you if you want to fixate that Chloe is a woman, but it's not the reason you and Beca didn't work out."

"Oh really? Do tell then."

"Jesse, did you ever think that maybe you fell in love with the image of Beca you were building in your head? Creating the leading lady for a movie starring you?"

Jesse stares at Aubrey, processing what she's saying. No, it isn't true, he hasn't been trying to create his leading lady. Beca had always been his leading lady since he had first talked to her at the radio station, on the first day of their internship.

Jesse swallows, unable to look Aubrey in the eye. "I always had this belief that if I did everything right, she would…"

"She'd what?," Aubrey asks incredulously. "Be someone different, want something different than what she's always wanted? I think you've been kidding yourself Jesse."

"No, but if she gave me one more chance…"

"So the _Say Anything_ rip-off was what?," Aubrey asks.

"A display of how much she means to me."

"Jesse…" Aubrey sighs. "You can't be this naïve. Grand gestures don't work in situations like this. So, my guess is that you're in denial."

"What? No!" There was no sarcasm in his response.

"So, what did you think would happen? Did you really believe that Beca would see your demonstration, and come running out of her apartment and into your arms?" There's a bit of bite in Aubrey's question.

Jesse starts to answer, then pauses, seems to contemplate something, and then says, "Well, when you say it that way."

"Jesse, that's the only way," replies Aubrey. "This is precisely what I'm talking about, Jesse. The thing about life: it is not like a movie. You started to believe that big grand expressive gestures would solve all your relationship issues with Beca."

"They weren't to solve," Jesse hisses, "but to prove my love. To show how much she means to me…"

"While Chloe has just always been there," Aubrey cuts in. "You know the reason you grew to dislike her so much?"

"Because she has been working to steal my girlfriend…"

"Jesse, do you really, I mean really, think that Chloe has been working to steal Beca all this time?"

Jesse swept his arms about him, all the while nodding. "Yeah, I do." He takes a strong swig of the whiskey, and says, "I think that bitch bided her time, and preyed upon Beca's feelings, and stole my girlfriend!" He ends his rant in a hiss.

The blonde just stares at Jesse for a few moments, moments in which she pictures punching him in the face, but she restrains herself. "Jesse, you're speaking about my best friend, but more than that she's the most generous caring person on this planet."

Jesse goes to speak but Aubrey cuts in. "No, if you keep speaking I might have to hit you." Jesse leans back and holds his hands up. "You're a bigger fool than I took you for."

"Hey!," Jesse says, taking offense.

"No, you listen to me! I've tried to play the supportive friend here, but it's quickly becoming apparent that you need a swift kick in the ass."

Jesse goes to speak, but Aubrey holds up her index finger, and images of her punching him are as clear as day in his head. "Chloe Beale did not hatch some plot to steal Beca. The closest thing she ever came to any actual plan was to fail Russian Literature so she could remain at Barden."

"Huh?"

"Oh please, Jesse, you of all people should know she only failed so she could stay at Barden with Beca," Aubrey says, as if it's clear as day.

Realization hits Jesse, and he snaps his fingers. "See, she was a conniving bit…"

Jesse sees stars as his head snaps back from the force of Aubrey's punch.

"Phil, two more. Plus can we get a bucket of ice for my hand, and a towel with some ice for his nose?," says Aubrey as she massages the knuckles of her right hand.

Phil is quick with their new drinks, and then without a word brings up a bucket that he fills with ice. He then tosses Jesse a clean towel, which catches him in the face.

"Thanks," Jesse sounds nasally as he holds his head back and pinches his nose. He groans as he takes the white towel and ice, and presses it to his face.

"You know there was only one bitch leading the Bellas your freshman year. So I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling my best friend one," Aubrey says with utter conviction. "I would hate to have to give you a demonstration of what happens in my kickboxing classes."

Jesse holds his hand up as he asks, "You take kickboxing?" His voice nasally and a bit clogged sounding from pinching it with a towel.

"No." She shakes her head and drops her voice into a menacing growl. "I teach it."

Jesse stumbles off of his bar stool. Aubrey looks at him and then at the stool. "Sit." She says it quietly, without anger, but the steel of command. When Jesse hesitates, she repeats the command, but with more vigor. Jesse scrambled back up onto the seat.

"So, as I was saying, Chloe didn't do anything with the intention of breaking you and Beca up. She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't want to hurt Beca like that. And she also knows Beca enough to know that the hobbit can't abide cheaters. There was no way Chloe would ever put Beca into a situation where she knew Beca would be hurt by it."

"Are you trying to tell me Beca didn't cheat on me?" Aubrey can't tell if there's more incredulity or hope in Jesse's plaintive whine.

"Beca never cheated on you with Chloe," Aubrey says with conviction.

"I don't believe that! Are you telling me they never even kissed while we still together?"

Aubrey's eyes flick to the left, and Jesse jumps on it. "A-ha! I knew it! Spare me the sanctimonious bullshit!" Jesse takes on a smug look, as if he's won the argument.

The blonde rolls her eyes, and says in a strained, but calm voice, "Oh, you got me." She mockingly duplicates the surrender gesture Jesse had recently done. "Yes, Beca kissed Chloe before you arrived at Fat Amy's gala. Their first kiss was movie ending worthy, witnessed by a thousand people!" Aubrey notes how crestfallen he looks, and can't help taking some measure of satisfaction. "There, are you happy? Do you feel better now?"

Jesse's shoulders slump and his face falls. "Didn't think so," Aubrey says. "Chloe and Beca didn't cheat." The blonde holds up her finger to stop Jesse from saying anything. "Beca jumped the gun, but Fat Amy told me that the only reason Beca hadn't broken up with you was at her request."

"What?"

"Yes, Beca was planning on breaking up with you, but Amy asked her to hold off till after whatever the Hell that was last night. Guess no one expected you to jump the gun and propose right there in the middle of a riff-off, but then I guess we all figured that anyone who has dated Beca for the last few years, would actually know the woman."

"I know my girlfriend!," Jesse hisses. This draws the attention of a few customers who have wandered in, so Jesse shrinks down and whispers, "I know my girlfriend…"

"Ex."

"Thanks for the reminder." Jesse is full on sullen now.

"The sooner you accept the fact," Aubrey says with all sincerity, "the sooner you can start to heal."

Jesse just grunts and takes another sip. Aubrey continues, "Seriously Jesse; what were you thinking?"

Jesse is actually confused by this question. "Huh?"

"The proposal? What were you thinking? Did you actually think that would work with Beca?"

Jesse turns on Aubrey. "I thought she would say ' _YES_ '! You say Beca doesn't like grand gestures, but we know different. Remember it was Beca who put together that set for ICCA's. Who came down and kissed me. It was Beca who gave me," he holds his hands up, and does air quotes, "my ' _movie moment_ '."

"Jesse, she inserted a song into our set that meant something to you, and we were cool with it. But the performance was going to happen whether we sang ' _Don't You Forget About Me_ ' or not. And, yes, she came down and kissed you. Very romantic, I grant you, but since then, has Beca shown any inclination to PDA? Has she ever initiated a public spectacle? Has she shown enthusiasm or mortification when you have pulled one of your ' _movie moments_ '?" It's Aubrey who does the air quotes.

"She-she," Jesse stutters, wanting to say Beca appreciated the efforts, had been touched by the moments, but the words wouldn't come. He could picture Beca begrudgingly accepting the gestures, barely tolerating Jesse's attempts at romantic moments. "She tolerated them."

"Yeah," the blonde takes a sip of her drink. "Because that's what you were going for. Now, what about those quiet gestures, those little moments, when you weren't looking for grand, but just doing something for Beca?"

Jesse lapses into silence, as a number of moments flash through his mind, all ending with Beca smiling and happy. Unfortunately, most of the memories are from his sophomore year.

"Jesse? Are you even friends with Beca?"

The question shocks Jesse out of his silence. "Of course!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Jesse, I'm going to be brutally honest here," Aubrey says.

Jesse indicates his nose. "Now you're going to be brutal?"

Again Aubrey chooses to ignore Jesse, lest she punch him again. "You are currently not friends with Beca. At this point I really doubt that Beca even wants to see you again."

This totally shuts Jesse up. He sits there muted.

"I truly believe that at one point, Beca loved you, and I think there's a chance she may still care for you. But right now, you are not her friend, and not welcome in her life."

"She told you this?," Jesse demands.

"No. She didn't need to. I know my friend, and I know if you want any chance of having any type of relationship with Beca, then you have to show her you can be a friend."

"How am I supposed to do that?." Aubrey thinks she detects some actual honest curiosity in his question.

Aubrey turns on the stool and looks Jesse square in the eyes. "First, give her space. No communication of any kind. No phone calls, no texts, or emails. Cut all social media connections…"

The blonde's demands seem to horrify Jesse. "But how will…"

Aubrey gives a curt shake of the head. "You won't."

"But, what if-?"

"You won't."

"I mean, what if-?"

"You won't."

"Fine," Jesse concedes with a dramatic sigh.

"Two," says Aubrey.

"Two!?"

"Yes, two, Jesse. You might want to write these down." Aubrey signals Phil for pen and a pad of paper. She thrusts them in Jesse's hands and continues. "No coming to her apartment building, or the neighborhood. No 'accidentally' running into her."

Aubrey points at him. "You have to give her time and space."

"Time and space for Chloe to sink her claws deeper into Beca," Jesse mumbles, not realizing he said it out loud.

"That ship has sailed Jesse. Beca has been in love with Chloe for nearly as long as Chloe's been in love with her. To be honest, you were right about those two being closer than best friends. It's too bad you didn't do the right thing and step aside. You could have saved Beca, Chloe, and yourself a lot of grief."

"You don't just let a girl like Beca get away, she's one-in-a-million…," Jesse starts.

"Why not?," Aubrey counters. "Chloe did, and would have again. If Beca hadn't asked Chloe to come to LA, Chloe would have stayed out east, letting Beca go. I know for a fact she was planning on leaving soon. She had an idea you were going to propose. She planned on leaving at that point. How come Chloe is willing to let Beca go, and you're not?"

"Maybe I love Beca more," Jesse says smugly.

"Please! Chloe's pinkie toe has more love for Beca than you can muster on a good day," Aubrey says with a mirthless laugh. Before Jesse can say anymore, Aubrey continues, "Chloe was willing to walk away, and let Beca go, because she always put Beca first. She always wanted Beca to be happy, even if that meant Beca chose you."

Aubrey pokes Jesse's chest. "Can you do the same? Can you put Beca first?"

Jesse wants to answer ' _Yes_ ', but knows he might not be answering truthfully. He does love Beca, but he doesn't want to face the emptiness of not having her anymore. She's his aca-girl, he's her aca-boy. When she kissed him that afternoon at the National Championship, it had confirmed all he had been feeling. How could it all have slipped away?

"Third," Aubrey snaps Jesse out of his thoughts. "You have to learn how to be a friend again."

"Wait, I know how to be a friend," Jesse argues. When Aubrey just raises an eyebrow in question, Jesse defends himself. "I've got plenty of friends."

"I might have to punch you again if you say those douchebags USC Boys," Aubrey says with all sincerity.

"Benji," Jesse throws out. "He's my best friend." Aubrey just raises an eyebrow again in answer. "What? Benji is my best friend."

"Is he?"

"Uhh-Yeah," Jesse's answer holds no conviction.

"Jesse, you lost two important people in your life yesterday," says Aubrey. She reaches out and takes Jesse's hand in hers. "Whether they're both gone from your life for good, is totally up to you."

Aubrey picks up her whisky and finishes it, then stands up. "Phil, charge this all to my card." Aubrey waves at the glasses. When Phil gives her a thumbs up, Aubrey looks at Jesse, still holding his hand and says, "My third suggestion is, fix things with Benji. Do right by him."

"I don't…"

"Learn to be a friend again. Be Benji's best friend again," advises Aubrey with all sincerity. With that Aubrey pats Jesse on the shoulder and makes her way towards the exit.

Jesse follows her with his eyes. "Hey, Aubrey, why did you do this?"

The blonde doesn't stop walking, but answers over her shoulder. "Because you have the potential to hurt two people I care about very much. Too be honest, you already have, and I want to put a stop to it." She stops and turns towards Jesse, who is still sitting at the bar. "And I know. deep down, you are a decent guy, and still can be a standup guy." She turns to leave, before turning back and with a smirk that would make Beca proud, she says, "That's as if you stop being a douchebag."

As Aubrey opens the door to the outside, light comes flooding in, surprising Jesse. He forgot it's the middle of the day. Suddenly, exhaustion takes over and his shoulders slump. He realizes it's been thirty-two hours since he slept.

"Jesse," Aubrey's voice cuts through the haze of his exhaustion. "There's a cab out here, waiting for you. Take it, go home, and get some sleep."

Jesse stares at Aubrey dumbly, trying to process what she just said. "Phil, can you make sure he gets into a cab?" The bartender gives an affirmative. With that Aubrey turns to leave.

"Aubrey!," Jesse shouts, stopping the blonde. "Uhhh-thanks." She nods, and turns to leave again. "Aubrey!" Jesse can see her exhale in annoyance. "Ummm, uhhh, do you think maybe, uhhh, you might want to get a drink? You know, uhhh, once I do what you, ummm, suggested."

Aubrey looks at Jesse with a weird look, as if she's chewing on her bottom lip. She then chuckles, shakes her head and says, "Boy, you really haven't been paying attention." With that she steps out of the door and into the midday sun of LA, leaving Jesse in the dark.

 **o0o**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed. The ending is in sight.**

 **Songs used in this chapter**

 _ **Your Song**_ **by Elton John**

 _ **In Your Eyes**_ **by Peter Gabriel**


End file.
